Moriquendi
by Fan81981
Summary: Mirkwood is under threat and an alliance is the only way to save it. Will Legolas be able to make the needed sacrifice?
1. The Wedding

**Title: **"Moriquendi"

**Author: **fan81981

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the LOTR characters, which is a shame.

**Rating: **PG-13 (It might get worse later)

**Summary: **Obligatory Legolas romance fic. Please give it a try. I will try to keep it as far away from Mary Sue as possible. Please Review.

Author's Note:

I have been wanting to write a LoTR fic for a long time but it has been too intimidating. There has been so much written on it anyway, and so much of it has been fantastic. I HAVE read ALL the books but that was a while back. So please forgive me for any perceived liberties I take with the plot. I would be most grateful for any suggestion, especially when it comes to the events. 

If any of you understand the title, then you will know what finally pushed me to write this fic. I have been dying to give the Moriquendi a voice in the fics. Someone has probably already done it before me so I apologise in advance.

For those of you who don't know who the Moriquendi are . . . you'll have to wait for it ;)

I am quite bad at Sindarian so I will keep it to a minimum. If you can suggest where it should be added (or removed) I would be grateful. 

*~ . . . ~* denotes thought

Let the games begin.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The Wedding 

The air was solemn but joyous at the same time, as befitted the joining of two extraordinary people – two extraordinary races. Middle Earth had not seen a wedding like this for a long time and was not likely to see one ever again.

The priest asked for a third time, "Do you, King Elessar, take this woman to be your Queen?" 

Aragorn looked at the radiant woman in front of him and smiled. He did not need the three promptings from the priest; his answer would be the same till the end of eternity.

"With all my heart."

"And do you, Lady Arwen Evenstar, take this man to be your lord and husband?"

"With no regrets."

Arwen looked into Aragorn's smiling eyes and once more re-affirmed her devotion to this man. 

The priest nodded, the answers signalled the end of the ceremony.

"By the powers vested in me – I announce you Lord and Queen, wedded in the eyes of Man."

The newly married couple bent their heads to receive the priest's benediction. He spoke briefly to them about the duties to each other but it was a mere formality. Arwen and Aragorn had been married in their hearts a long time hence, and had learnt the lessons of love and devotion well.

When the priest finished, the couple walked down from the dais and crossed the temple floor to the Royal balcony. As they entered the archway, the waiting steward raised his voice to announce, "All of Gondor hails their lady, Queen Arwen."

A great cheer erupted from the waiting crowd as Aragorn presented his Queen to his people. She gracefully waved to her new people and then quietly stood at Aragorn's side as the people below cheered and clapped.

There was such love and joy in these people that Arwen was stunned. Despite all the hardships they had endured, and all the dark times they had seen, they could still love their king – and make room for her in their hearts. She had once again underestimated the race of Man. She shook her head, these were _her_ people now and she was one of them. She was Queen – human, mortal, infinitely fragile but infinitely precious.

She glanced at Aragorn and realised once again, she would not have it any other way.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The waiting nobility waited patiently inside the temple for the King and Queen to return and dismiss them. The humans took this opportunity to study the rest of the guests in the room, and be studied in return. It was an unusual gathering, even by royal standards.

The King of Rohan, Eomer and his sister sat proudly near the front. Their carriages were erect and imposing as befitted their royal status. King Eomer had created a huge stir in the congregation when he had entered in his armour as the Third Marshall of Riddermark. For a moment the steward had not been sure whether to let this warrior into the temple, but the glare that Eomer sent his way 'convinced' him to let the King in.

Éowyn herself was no less daunting in her silver trimmed white dress. Her back was ramrod straight and she carried herself as if she too was in armour. She looked cool, calm and stunningly beautiful. Many heads had turned when she entered the room, so beautiful was she. However, her beauty increased ten fold when she beheld her promised husband - Faramir, Prince of Ithilien.

He had been waiting impatiently for the delegation from Rohan to arrive. Though he had schooled his features to welcome the other guests in the name of his King, his eyes constantly sought the door of the temple. Many people were piqued to discover who this normally patient and quiet man so urgently sought. They were not disappointed when they beheld Éowyn. 

Faramir had eagerly stepped forward to greet King Eomer but his manner clearly indicated that it was Éowyn he had been waiting for. From the look he had given her, it was clear that he had been waiting for her all his life. It had filled everyone's hearts with joy to see that their young steward had finally found love. Many were already expecting another wedding to follow this one.

If the Rohan delegation was impressive, the next party should have been very much the opposite. Many humans had to be told who these merry-looking, tiny little people were – hobbits. Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took preceded the other two. Faramir placed his father's bondsmen to his left and Éowyn greeted her old friend, Merry joyfully. Men and women looked on with amazement at the two little creatures – heroes and warriors in their own right. Their small stature disguised their brave hearts and mighty deeds.

Many a head turned repeatedly to look at the other two hobbits – Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee. All knew the Ring-bearer and his faithful companion by reputation if not by face. Entire Middle Earth owed this hobbit their existence and they were grateful and a little saddened. All could see the price the little hobbit had to pay for their victory. The shadow still lingered in his eyes though his face smiled. It was clear to those who looked at him closely how much had been robbed from him by the ring. No wonder that Sam still hovered protectively around him. Frodo grateful sat in a secluded spot of the temple, away from prying eyes and well-meaning questions.

Even the noble Ring-Bearer was forgotten when the Elves entered the room. Rightfully called the most beautiful and most noble race in Middle Earth, they filled the room with their own unique light and song. It heartened the heart and spirit to see them because it reminded everyone of the beauty that still existed in the world.

As the highest-ranking elves in Middle Earth, the group was led by Lady Galadriel and her husband Celeborn. The Lady rendered most people in the room speechless, never had the seen such beauty in their lives. Lord Elrond and King Thranduil walked alongside each other, right behind the Lord and Lady of Lorien, trying valiantly not to smile at the humans who openly gawked at them. Arwen's bothers, Elladan and Elrohir, had less success concealing their mirth. They smiled openly but good-naturedly; the humans intrigued them too. They figured it would be amusing, if nothing else, to observe the humans at the wedding. Such an unpredictable race was Man. 

The last people to enter were the last in a whole day of surprises – a dwarf, an elf and an old man. Such odd company on the surface, but all knew the old wizard, Gandalf the White. Many stood in greeting and respect as he passed. Prince Legolas and his fair looks had broken too many female hearts already, not to be recognised immediately either. Gimli, Lord of the Glittering Caves, prayed fervently that no one recognised him. Gaping humans was all he needed on top of this formal attire. Unfortunately, luck was not with him, many people recognised him, if only because he carried his axe and wore a signet proclaiming him Elf-friend.

The wedding was delightful but over too soon in the opinion of many of the guests. Many instinctively knew that such a gathering would never been seen again in Middle Earth. For all the joy at the couple's union, there was a touch of sadness too in the air.

King Aragorn and Queen Arwen stepped away from the balcony and invited the guests to join them at the wedding feast.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas watched bemused as Aragorn spun Arwen around the dance floor. He had never seen his friend so happy and it made his heart rejoice. If anyone deserved happiness it was this couple. 

He had known Arwen for most of her long life and he knew that she had never been so happy as she was now. Her heart sang and all rejoiced to be near her. Legolas suppressed a little sigh of his own; he wondered when he was going to find someone to love as much as Aragorn loved his Queen.

"Do not worry Elf, you too will get a girl soon," His friend Gimli interjected. "For some completely unfathomable reason they seem to like those blond locks of yours." Gimli shook his head sadly, "No accounting for taste is there?"

Legolas grinned at his friend; Gimli could always be trusted to cheer him up, even if he really did not need it.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"So Estel, may I dance with my daughter, or do you plan to keep her by your side for the entire night?" Elrond asked smilingly as he approached the couple.

 "When have you ever needed permission, my Lord?"

"Since she became your wife." 

_*~ And human. ~*_

"Then, you have my permission to dance with her," Aragorn bowed and stepped back letting go of his wife. How that word still thrilled him.

Elrond took Arwen and gracefully guided her onto the dance floor.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"You are meant to be dancing Faramir, not monopolising Éowyn in some corner," Aragorn's voice interrupted some conversation that Faramir and Éowyn were having. Both jumped back as if bitten and looked up at Aragorn.

Aragorn laughed at their guilty expressions, "My lady, I did not think you were capable of blushing." Éowyn only blushed harder.

"If Faramir will not dance, may I have the pleasure?" Aragorn asked.

Éowyn looked at Faramir and quickly looked at Aragorn again. Smoothing her expression into a more dignified expression, she said, "Of course my Lord."

Aragorn bent forward to take her hand and lead her on to the dance floor.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Are you happy, _sell nín?"    My daughter_

"Yes _adar_. More than I ever imagined," Arwen answered sincerely.            Father

Elrond looked at his daughter's happy face and knew that he had lost his child forever. She truly was mortal now and he was going to lose her to oblivion someday. Even if would not see it with his eyes, he would feel it. Even in this moment of joy, his heart with sorrow for the loss of his beautiful daughter.

"I am happy father. I would not have changed my choice," Arwen spoke quietly understanding her father's sorrow.

"He will make me happy."

"I know _meleth_." Elrond answered as quietly. If nothing else, he was sure of that fact. Love

"I will miss you Arwen. You have brought much joy to my life."

"As will I, _Ada_."

"I will remember you, Evenstar."

"Then I will live forever."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"You love him, do you not?" Aragorn asked Éowyn.

"Yes," Éowyn answered simply, knowing who it was Aragorn spoke of. She did feel like saying anymore, though Aragorn did not have any claim on her heart, she was not comfortable talking to him about Faramir

"You are happy?" Aragorn persisted.

"Yes, very." Éowyn fell silent, not knowing what to say. Looking at Aragorn's face, she saw the concern and friendship and she smiled.

"He completes me. When I am with him, I yearn for nothing else," she stated quietly.

"Not even to be a shield maiden?" Aragorn wondered.

 "With him, I am Éowyn – no more, no less." 

"Then you are happy." Aragorn was satisfied. 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

While most of the guests watched the elves and the dancing couples, Thranduil watched the humans carefully. Mirkwood was an insular kingdom and he did not have much contact with humans, who gave the Woods a wide berth on the best of days.

He marvelled at their resilience and spirit, it was no wonder that humans were counted as dangerous foes. Even their wonder in life and naivety was charming. He could understand why Lord Elrond took such great interest in the race. It went beyond his half-elven heritage – it was love for Man and his welfare.

Thranduil would never be a partisan like Elrond was but neither did he hold humans in contempt. There was much to admire in this race and learn if one was not too proud to admit it.

Thranduil watched the guests laugh and make merry, they were happy and that attracted the King. He thought back to his own kingdom, back to his own beloved woods. He could not remember when he had heard such joy from his people – such an uninhibited love of life.

Certainly not after his beloved Eruante had sailed for the Grey Havens. She had taken the light from his life and from the lives of his people. They needed to be reminded that life, despite all the adversity, continued and was meant be appreciated.

Maybe a celebration – he looked towards where his son was sitting. Maybe a celebration was what was required.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Hmm, father is looking at me," Legolas said to Gimli.

"So?"

"I do not like the way he is looking at me. It makes me feel like a sack of meal about to be bartered."

"You exaggerate Elf. Eat and forget your father."

"No friend Gimli, he is plotting something and I am going to pay for it." Legolas suddenly found that he had lost his appetite. He wondered why Thranduil was looking at him so speculatively.

"By the Valar, I hope he not planning something. I always seem to suffer because of it."

"Like?" Gimli asked curiously.

"Last time, he sent me to Rivendell. And we all know how that turned out."

"He made you a hero, beloved of many people. Gave you a chance to make something out of your life, make a difference in Middle Earth. Sounds terrible to me." Gimli retorted.

"Yes, well, in hindsight I suppose it all worked out." Legolas said a little sheepishly.

 "Do not worry, if he is planning something I am sure 'it will all work out'. Now eat." Gimli turned resolutely back to his ale.

Legolas shook his head. Thranduil was planning something – and Legolas just knew he was not going to like it.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	2. Machinations

Chapter 2 – Machinations 

The feast continued till the small hours of the morning and everyone left pleasantly exhausted. Thranduil insisted that Legolas accompany him to their rooms. Though Legolas would have preferred to stay and talk to his friends, who seemed determined to greet the rising sun, there was no way he could refuse his father.

On their way back Thranduil commented, "Gondor rejoices to see its new Queen."

Legolas blinked, his father was making small talk? It was only when Legolas saw that his father was pointedly looking at him, did he realise that some answer was expected.

"Yes, the people seem happy." Legolas carefully replied. _*~ What does he expect me to say? ~*_

"As they should be, Arwen will make a good Queen." Thranduil continued with his seemingly aimless observations.

_*~ What are you thinking father? ~*_

It took another keen look form Thranduil for Legolas to add, "A very good Queen. She already cares deeply for her new people."

"A Queen is necessary for the well-being of the people." Thranduil casually remarked. 

Before Legolas could formulate a response, Thranduil continued, "The celebration helped lift everyone's spirits. It gladdened the heart to see such joy after such darkness."

_*~ Where are you leading with this father? Why do you hesitate to say what you think?~*_

There was a moment's pause in which Legolas remained resolutely silent.

"Mirkwood could use such joy."

Legolas, for the smallest of seconds, stopped walking and glanced at his father. Thranduil was looking intently at Legolas, obviously gauging his reaction. Legolas quickly schooled his features into impassivity.

"Mirkwood could use _any_ joy at this moment." Thranduil said.

This time Legolas stopped walking and turned to face his father. He could feel the pain emanating form the older Elf. This celebration could not have been easy for him; any joy was tinged with pain for him since Queen Eruante had left Middle Earth.

"_Ada_, Mirkwood will be happy once more."            Father

Thranduil smiled, he knew his son shared the same pain he did. Losing ones mother was only marginally less painful than losing ones wife. But it cheered his heart to know that Legolas shared his love as well – it was not difficult to hear the determination that last statement carried. Mirkwood's Prince had given his vow.

"We will talk in the morning son." Thranduil entered his chambers leaving Legolas at the door.

It was not a request.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas bowed as Thranduil closed the door. He remained standing outside, staring at the door, hoping that it would help him make sense of the conversation he had just had.

Thranduil never said anything without meaning, without purpose, especially to his son. Legolas walked towards his room, he was in no mood to go back to the revelry. He needed to sift through what Thranduil had said.

_*~Gondor rejoices to see its new Queen. ~*_

_*~ As it should. Father was right in saying that Arwen will be a good Queen; she will be good for Gondor, and for Aragorn. ~*_

Legolas smiled at the thought of his friends. He entered his room and dismissed the waiting servants. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts and did not need hovering servants around

_*~ A Queen is necessary for the well being of the people. ~* _ 

Legolas knew the validity of this statement from personal experience. When his mother had left, Mirkwood had lost something precious. Though no one spoke about it to the young elf, he had instinctively known that all elves had mourned with his father. He could still remember that sweet smell of his mother's arms when she held him. If Legolas closed his eyes, he could still trace every curve of her face with his mind. 

Legolas sighed; it would not do to think of Eruante. He needed his mind to be unclouded if he was going to unravel Thranduil's hidden meanings. Legolas reached out for his nightclothes, when his father's next words came crashing down on him.

_*~ The celebration helped lift everyone's spirits  . . . Mirkwood could use such joy. ~* _

This time Legolas did stumble. Thranduil was hinting at a wedding, he wanted to provide Mirkwood with a Queen, or more precisely - a Princess.

Legolas sank down onto his bed. It never crossed his mind that Thranduil was hinting at another marriage for himself. Though extremely rare, it was possible to sunder marriage vows. It was not done lightly and only if great need demanded it. 

The only situation that Legolas could think of was when Celebrian had been forced to leave Middle Earth after her rescue from the orcs. Lord Elrond could have put her aside, since she could not be a wife to him anymore. However, he chose to wait until they were re-united. 

By the same precedent, Thranduil could put Eruante aside, but Legolas knew that Thranduil would never contemplate such an action, even for the Realm. Eruante was the only thing Thranduil loved more than his Kingdom.

This could only mean that Thranduil was planning his son's wedding. A Princess would be a close substitute for a Queen. Legolas shook his head, he did not know whether to praise his father's audacity or hold his head and weep. In the end, he did neither. He lay down and decided to get some sleep. One approached the enemy well rested and alert.

The irony did not escape Legolas – his father was the enemy in this case. A loving enemy at that. Legolas could only hope that he had managed to completely misunderstand what his father was suggesting.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas arrived promptly outside his father's room just as the Sun was rising. Thranduil's 'morning' started when the sky lightened and the first rays hit Middle Earth.

Sure enough, Thranduil was ready and waiting for Legolas to appear. He motioned for Legolas to head towards the gardens. Both father and son shared a common love of Nature and Gondor's gardens had some beautiful trees. 

Neither spoke as they reached the gardens, content for the moment, to let the morning wash away any lingering weariness in them. Legolas watched as Thranduil turned his face slightly to let the morning light play over his face. His heart twisted, it was rare that he saw his father this content. Thranduil looked at Legolas and both smiled at each other. Both father and son were at ease and pleased to be with each other.

Unfortunately, the mood did not last.

"I want you to get married." Thranduil shattered the fragile mood with his abrupt statement.

Legolas inwardly smiled; at least his father was not going to waste time with pleasantries. He took a deep breath and engaged his father.

"Why?"

"Were you not listening to what I was saying yesterday?" Thranduil countered.

"I was under the impression that we were having a pleasant conversation, nothing more."

"Pleasant conversations may be instructive as well."

Legolas wondered what to say now. Refusing outright would only make his father angry. "Father, a decision like this should not be rushed into."

"I am not rushing into anything, I have been thinking about this a for long time."

This surprised Legolas, but in hindsight, it should not have. Thranduil never did anything impulsively. On the other hand, it angered him that Thranduil had been thinking about _his_ marriage without consulting him.

"What made you decide to spring this on me now?"

"Considering all the has happened, Mirkwood needs a Princess now more than ever." Thranduil's voice was calm and that irked Legolas more than he cared to admit.

"And what of what I need?" Legolas struggled to keep his temper in check. Losing his concentration now would only give his father the upper hand.

"What of your needs? You are an adult now, I would have thought a wife would have been exactly what you require." 

Legolas clenched his teeth; Thranduil was deliberately misunderstanding what he was trying to say. "_Adar_, I believe I am not ready for marriage at this point in time."  Father – formal tone

"Then you will make yourself 'ready'." 

"_Adar,_ I cannot marry someone I do not love." Legolas bit out.

"I did not love your mother when I married her, but as time passed learned to do so deeply. So shall you."

"Not everyone is as lucky as you were with _Naneth_. I would like to be in love with my wife, before I get married."            Mother

"Not all of us have that luxury, _ion_. Mirkwood needs a Princess and it is your duty to provide one."            Son

"I will not sacrifice my life for the sake of duty." Legolas head pounded and he struggled to keep his voice level.

"You are over 3000 years old, you cannot behave like a child any longer. You are a Prince and your life is about duty. Duty to your people. You _will_ get married." Thranduil was losing his temper as well, he was not used to people arguing with him, least of all his son.

"You would sacrifice your son to allow your people to indulge in a carnival?" Legolas heatedly demanded.

"Please acquit me of such stupidity. Your marriage is not an excuse but a necessity."

"A necessity for whom?"

"For Mirkwood. You are my only child and with you, our line ends. You need to produce an heir Legolas. It is time."

"Is it my fault that you only decided to have one child?"

"You know that my decision had little to do with it. Eruante had difficult conceiving as it is, but if she had remained she would have tried none the less."

Legolas swallowed, that accusation was uncalled for; he knew Thranduil would never shirked his duty. "_Ada_, I am sorry for that remark. But there is still time for me to find a wife myself."

"You are ignorant _nin_ _ion_, there is no time. You will have to trust me when I say that you must get married now."            My Son

"How can I trust you when you do not accord me the same right?"

"Legolas, I do not wish to argue with you. I have made my decision."

"Have you decided who I am going to marry?"

"Yes, some time ago."

"_Adar_! I will not allow this to happen." Legolas declared, not believing that Thranduil could be so high handed.

Thranduil finally lost his temper as well. "Remember who you address, Prince. I am you King and I am giving you a royal command. You are to get married soon after we return to Mirkwood. I will brook no disobedience in this matter." 

Legolas felt his heart grow cold, this was not his father who he addressed, this was the King of Mirkwood. This was the elf he owed allegiance to, the elf he had vowed to serve and obey. 

But he could not cave in so easily, "And if I refuse?"

"I will make sure that you are unable to set foot in Mirkwood again. I have no use for traitors." 

Legolas reeled back; Thranduil was serious – deadly serious. This was no idle threat.

"As my King commands."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	3. Aftermath

**Chapter 3 – Aftermath**

****

A/N: Sindarin translation are in   . . . If I make any mistakes (as I am sure to, please point them out to me).

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Thranduil left a stunned Legolas in the garden; his son refused to understand and he did not have the time or patience to sit and coax him.

Legolas sank onto the nearest bench as soon as his father had left and tried to process what had just happened. Try as he might, his thoughts could not get past a single thought – he was going to get married to a complete stranger.

Legolas buried his head in his hands; elfish composure completely deserted him. An image of Arwen smiling at Aragorn flashed in his mind and his heart twisted with bitter envy. Now he would never know what it felt like to have a lover smile at him.

He knew his father, if Thranduil said the marriage was necessary it probably was. That in itself frightened Legolas more than he cared to admit. What had happened in this last year or so that had made his father so anxious? Why this urgency?

_*~ Who is the woman he is planning to tie me to? ~*_

Legolas suddenly became aware of another's presence in the garden. Not wanting to be disturbed, he said, sharply,

"_Kela_!"            Leave! 

"Hmmm, so now a prince presumes to order me to go away. Times must have changed since I last blinked."

Legolas almost fell off the bench when he heard the Lady of Lorien's voice.

"My lady, I did not know it was you." Legolas' fair cheeks burned crimson.

"Obviously." Galadriel's voice was amused and her mouth smiled. Legolas calmed down when he saw that the Lady was not offended.

"Though I am obliged to point out, most of the human servants would not be able to understand Sindarin anyway." Galadriel's voice almost shook with the effort not to laugh.

Legolas smiled at her, "Once again you are absolutely correct, my Lady. I will be more careful next time."

She chuckled lightly, causing Legolas to smile even wider. "May I ask what bothers the Prince of Mirkwood so much that he becomes so careless?"

"The King."

"_Amin elea_."                I see 

Galadriel did not want to pry but Legolas seemed so downcast that she could not leave him 

"Do you wish to speak of it?" She asked gently.

Legolas looked at her, and for a moment, allowed himself to wonder. Would his mother have been so gentle and firm at the same time? Would she have looked at him with the tenderness Lady Galadriel was showing?

_*~ With this and more, little one. Now tell me, what bothers you so? ~*_ Galadriel's thoughts were calming and sweet to Legolas. 

"My father wishes me to get married."

Galadriel smiled, "That should be the cause of much rejoicing, not this despair."

"Rejoice at the thought of marrying an _elleth_ I do not know?" Legolas could not keep the bitterness that crept into his voice.   she-Elf

"Have you asked your father who your intended is?"

Legolas shook his head.

"Than how do you know she is a stranger?" Galadriel patiently asked.

"He would have told me if I knew. I would have been less . . ." Legolas trailed off, not wanting the Lady to know of his fight with Thranduil.

"Less vehement? _Amin n'sinta_ My guess is that you were too angry to let him explain anything." Galadriel's voice was knowing; Legolas realised she had probably heard the angry words between Thranduil and him.      I do not know.

"I . . . he . . ." Legolas fell silent. Thranduil's threat still rung in his ears and he was not ready to repeat it, even to himself.

"Thranduil loves you, more than you can imagine. If he asks you to get married than it is for the best."

"How can it be?" Legolas forlornly asked, his eyes seeking guidance.

"That you must ask him. But remember this, he would not hurt you. If, for no other reason than you are all he has left of Eruante."

Galadriel got up to leave; Legolas stood and offered to escort her back.

"No my child, you need to think about what has been said." Galadriel smiled at the young prince.

"_Diola lle_."            Thank you

"_Ta nae amin saesa._"             It was my pleasure

With that, Galadriel left the thoroughly confused prince alone.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas wandered about in the garden for another hour; the words of the two conversations rolling around in his head.

_*~ I want you to get married ~*_

_*~  . . . should be the cause of much rejoicing . . . ~*_

_*~ I am not ready ~*_

_*~ If he asks you to get married than it is for the best. ~*_

_*~ I cannot marry someone I do not love ~*_

_*~ He would not hurt you ~*_

_  
*~ I will not allow this to happen ~*_

_*~You are to get married soon after we return to Mirkwood. I will brook no disobedience in this matter ~*_

Legolas halted; this pacing was getting him no answers. He needed to clear his head and start all over again.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Instinctively, Legolas found himself at the archery grounds. He picked up a long bow and caressed the wood in his hands. He drew back the sting, pleased to see that it was taunt and well kept. He released it and his blood thrilled at the sound it made. He knew that sound like his own breathing, it was familiar and at this point very comforting.

He picked up a quiver of practise arrows lying next to the bow. If he could not think his way through this mess, maybe he could block it out of his mind.

Legolas drew back the arrow.

_*~ So father wants me to get married. ~*_

Gracefully, he let the arrow fly.

_*~ I know father loves me. ~*_

The arrow landed in the centre of the target with a loud thump.

_*~ Lady Galadriel is right; he would never deliberately hurt me. But unintentionally . . . ? ~*_

Legolas picked up another arrow,

_*~ He does not understand. ~*_

The arrow split the first – another bulls-eye.

_*~ He does not know how desperately I yearn to love, be loved – the way Aragorn loves Arwen. He does not know how I ache to look at someone the way Faramir looks at Éowyn. ~*_

Four more arrows flew to join the first two, each one splitting the one before. Legolas did not even notice.

_*~ He does not understand! ~*_

"A little more circumspection, Legolas. Otherwise, I will be out of arrows very soon." Aragorn's voice cheerfully scolded. 

Legolas blinked, and only then noticed that he had already gone through a whole quiver of arrows. He grinned apologetically at Aragorn and shrugged.

"So what bothers you, my friend?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"Only to those who love you."

Legolas smiled and shook his head. He really did not want to talk about it – again.

"Do you know, I heard the most unusual thing today?" Aragorn casually mentioned, picking up another bow.

Legolas did not say anything, though he quirked his eyebrow in curiosity.

"I heard two elves screaming at each other – a most extraordinary state for any of the Firstborn, but especially between father and son."

Legolas glared at Aragorn, "So you heard?"

"Could not help it. You and the King were  . . . loud." Aragorn smiled.

"Needless to say, Lady Galadriel and I were most surprised."

"Then please do not say it."

Aragorn laughed at the discomforted elf. "Come on Legolas, it will not be so bad. I am sure Thranduil will choose well for you."

"At this moment, that is of little comfort to me."

"Then would be a comfort?"

"Having someone understand how I feel?" Legolas took aim again.

"I understand."

"How can you? You have Arwen." Legolas shook his head, his beautiful voice full of loneliness.

"And one of these days I will lose her, knowing that it is because of me that she will die." Aragorn's voice was as heart rendering as he took aim at another target.

 "And as your father, pointed out none to gently, you have a duty to perform, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Aragorn's arrow flew straight and true. 

"I am beginning to hate that word." Legolas' casually split Aragorn's arrow, which was only slightly off-centre.

"Do not hate what you cannot change Legolas, it is a waste of energy. And unworthy of one such as you." Aragorn turned to face the blond elf.

"Your people need you; they have suffered much. How can they move on with their lives without an example? And what better example than the marriage of their beloved prince."

"I hurt Aragorn." Legolas looked at his friend, allowing him to see the loneliness that lurked behind that calm exterior. Aragorn swallowed and stepped forward to clasp his friend's shoulder. 

Legolas' blue eyes bored into the human's brown ones. "I do not know whether I can live without love Aragorn, as Arwen could not."

"You have all of eternity to learn to love you wife." Aragorn offered – a weak defence but a true one nonetheless. 

"All of eternity . . . You would be surprised at how short a time that can be Aragorn. Now let us talk of something else." Legolas determinedly turned away.

"What would you have me talk about?" 

"Like why was King Elessar was up so early, walking in the gardens, _without _his wife?"

Aragorn grinned; Legolas would survive. 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	4. The Journey Home

**Chapter 4 - The Journey Home**

****

The week after the wedding passed by too quickly and it was time for the guests to return home. Aragorn and Arwen watched with heavy hearts as Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond left for their respective homes. Arwen knew that this would probably be the last time she would see her father. As much as she loved Aragorn, and stood by her decision, she could not help the regret the fact that her children would never know their grandfather.

Lord Elrond looked at his daughter and recognised the sorrow in her face. Bending down he kissed her forehead and said, "No regrets, _Melamin_." My love

Arwen smiled and nodded her head. She would not cry in front of her father. "_Amin mela lle_."             I love you

"As do I, _sell nín. You have brought me such happiness. Always remember that."    My Daughter_

"I will _Ada - _ I just wish . . ."

Elrond put his finger on Arwen's mouth preventing her from saying anything. 

"I know, little one."

He kissed Arwen on the cheek once again and turned to look at Aragorn.

"Take care of her, Estel."

"Always, my Lord."

"_Namaarie_, son of my heart."            Farewell

"Goodbye . . . father."

With that Elrond mounted his horse; his face was sombre.

The Elves looked at the King and Queen of Gondor and waved. Before they left, Galadriel looked at her granddaughter and said,

"_Tenna' ento lye omenta_."             Until next we meet 

Arwen curtsied, glad that Galadriel had not said goodbye.

As the mounts faded from sight, Arwen softly spoke, "_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au_"             My heart shall weep until it sees thee again

Aragorn gently squeezed her hand and led her inside. 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas and his father had to leave soon after Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. Though Legolas would have preferred to stay in Gondor for longer, Thranduil seemed anxious to return. One look at his face convinced Legolas not to argue, the king was in residence and expected the prince to obey.

For the second time in two days, Aragorn had to bid farewell to one of his loved ones. He embraced Legolas tightly, almost causing the elf to choke.

"Promise me that I will see you again."

"Many times my friend, I am not planning to leave Middle Earth any time soon. At least, not till you are dead and forgotten."

"I will hold you that Master Elf."

"Naturally."  Legolas smiled, he would miss this human more than he had imagined would be possible. 

King Thranduil sat impassively on his horse, not wanting to spoil this moment for his son but still ready to depart.

Aragorn glanced at the Elven King, "I think you should be on your way. Your father seems to be getting slightly impatient."

"How can you tell?" Legolas asked facetiously. The King's features were smooth and gave away nothing.

Aragorn grinned, "I grew up among Elves, remember?"

"Ah yes, I completely forgot that."

Aragorn took a playful swat at Legolas head, which the Elven prince easily avoided. 

"I better leave, before my guard decide to forget diplomatic relations and riddle you with arrows for taking liberties with their Prince."

Aragorn glanced at the Home Guard, which accompanied the King and his Heir. Legolas was right; they watched him very carefully and their hands remained very close to their bows. It was their duty to protect the royal family to the last man, and they took their duty very seriously.

"They do not trust me do they?"

Legolas sighed, "For the longest time, the Elves of Mirkwood have trusted no one. We have suffered other elves but humans have long been treated as foes."

"One hopes that will change now," Aragorn said gravely. 

 "It has for this elf, it will for the rest as well," Legolas said with complete conviction. "It is now time to leave."

"I will miss you my friend," Aragorn repeated quietly.

"You have other friends, the Hobbits, Master Gimli – though that might not be a comfort. And of course you have Arwen."

"But they are not you."

"Thank the Valar for that." Legolas smirked. "Tell Master Gimli that I will expect him in Mirkwood soon – if only to formalise the treaty between his people and mine."

Aragorn nodded, "_Namaarie, Mellonamin_" Farewell, my friend

"_Namaarie, __nín hîr." Farewell, my Lord_

Legolas clasped Aragorn's hand and walked away. When he lightly vaulted onto his horse, the Captain of the Home Guard gave the signal for the company to move out. 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas surreptitiously watched his father from beneath his lashes. Thranduil seemed more pre-occupied than usual. They had not left Gondor far behind when a frown replaced the emotionless mask.

 Legolas was hesitant about asking his father what troubled him; it was probably Legolas' steadfast refusal to agree to the marriage. Legolas was under no misconceptions; the marriage would go ahead whether he liked it or not. Thranduil was capable enough of choking the words out of his son's unwilling throat. Mirkwood's Prince would obey, but Legolas would not give into his father's unreasonable demand.

Legolas knew intellectually that his father probably had good reasons for his insistence but his heart persisted in revolting. Despite Galadriel and Aragorn's words of caution, he could not reconcile himself to the idea of wedding a stranger. He had decided that he would ignore it as long as he could. Unfortunately, with their imminent return to Mirkwood, it seemed as if he did not have much time left.

For now, Thranduil seemed content to let Legolas ignore the problem. He would patiently bide his time – Legolas would have to obey in the end. He could do it graciously or not. In the end, it would be as Thranduil wished.

The Sun set on the first day of travelling. At the pace they were setting, they should approach the southern tip of Rhovanion in another two maybe three days time. From there, if there were lucky it would take them another two days to reach Mirkwood. 

If they were lucky - the Great Wood was still a dangerous place, dark things still lurked in its shadows even though Sauron had fallen. It would take time for the wood to recover. Legolas still remembered, when Mirkwood was still Greenwood, his father had ruled over the entire wood, instead of only the northern portion of it. He remembered how once the entire wood had rung with the laughter of the Elves. How the trees had reverberated with Elven song and dance.

Those days had long since faded only to a memory, but Legolas had promised himself that one day the woods would be theirs again. It would once again belong to the Elves and not to the Evil that infested it now. He would see the day when his people could walk through the wood without fear for their lives, when the Elves could finish their fight against the dark and finally rest.

Thranduil looked at his son and recognised that steely look in those blue eyes. The resolve he saw in them reminded him of himself. Legolas truly was his son, committed to his people, his duty – but too stubborn to admit it openly and embrace it.

"Come _nín ion_. Let us get some rest. We will need it."             My son.

Legolas nodded, the closer they got to Mirkwood the more dangerous it became. The Elves kept the area safe generally, but accidents were known to happen.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"_Heru en amin_." My Lord – non familiar

Legolas turned to look at the Captain of the Guard, Arandur, who signalled that the King wanted to speak to him.

Legolas rode to where Thranduil waited for him.

"Report."

"Nothing seems to be amiss, but I cannot help but feel that something stirs in the woods."

"Something always stirs in the woods, my Prince." Arandur came up behind Legolas.

Legolas nodded but his face remained worried. 

Thranduil had insisted on setting a quick pace, much to Legolas' surprise, thus they had reached the border of the Great Wood in two days. He had been hoping to make a detour to Rohan but Thranduil had been peculiarly insistent in returning. That was the first indication that something was wrong.

Now, they were at the edge of the Wood and Thranduil wanted to cut across, saving them another day's travel. Thranduil's impatience was infecting Legolas as well, though he did not understand it. It only served to make him anxious. The only one that did not seem to be affected was Arandur. But then the Captain was always calm - even by Elven standards. He seemed to be carved out of stone on good days, or so it seemed to the young Prince. 

"I do not think it is a good idea to enter the wood. We should skirt around and attempt entry at another point."

"The Prince has a point, your Majesty."

"We will lose another day if we take the longer route." Thranduil's voice was flat.

Arandur nodded, "It cannot be helped."

"We will cut across the woods."

"But _Ada_ . . ." Legolas fell silent at Thranduil's sharp look. 

Arandur nodded and signalled to the Home Guard, who quickly formed a protective ring around the two royal Elves.

"Move out."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas could not take it anymore, "_Ada_, why are you in such a hurry to return home."

"So you are talking to me again, my son?" Thranduil quirked his eyebrow, smiling fondly at his son.

"_ADA_!" Legolas almost exploded.

Thranduil took pity on Legolas and decided to answer. "There have been rumours of increased orc activity within the wood. It seems as if the fall of the Dark Lord has removed any restraint on these foul creatures."

"They are frightened and abandoned. All they know looting and pillaging. It is in their nature." Arandur quietly added, not removing his eyes from the forest even while he spoke.

"Be that as it may, these rumours cannot bode well for the Elves." Thranduil wryly commented.

"Why did you not tell me before?" Legolas demanded.

"They were only rumours and then you have not been around for me to tell you _anything_."

Legolas coloured, he could not avoid the merit it that remark. He remained silent till  . . . "You said that they 'were' rumours. Has something changed to make you believe them?"

"Nothing yet, but I do not want to take the chance. We must reach Mirkwood as soon as possible."

"_Adar_, the Guard will be able to handle anything . . ."            Father – formally

"No, I will not abandon my people." Thranduil set his jaw.

"You will do your people no good if you get yourself killed." Legolas heatedly pointed out. Father and son glared at each other.

"With due respect, now that we are in the Woods, leaving will be as risky as staying. We are committed and could use _all_ our attention in keeping watch." Arandur calmly pointed out.

It was as close to a rebuke as the Captain would ever come to.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Most of the day was blessedly uneventful; the company encountered no trouble. Nevertheless, Legolas travelled with his bow strung. It was not the most comfortable way to travel, but he was not about to take any chances with his King.

And his stubborn, temperamental father.

Legolas looked at Thranduil – if anything were to happen to him. Legolas has lost one parent already. He would not lose another.

"Watch the trees my Lord and nothing will happen to him." Arandur said. Legolas nodded and closely scanned the surrounding area.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas blinked, he thought he saw movement in the shadow but there seemed to be nothing there. Legolas was tempted to put it down to an overactive imagination – but . . . there it was again.

This time Legolas was certain he had seen movement.

He brought his bow up, "Whoever you are, come out of the shadows or I will shoot." 

Thranduil looked at where Legolas was aiming. For a moment, nobody moved. Then, just when Legolas was about to fire, a figure materialised from the shadows.

It was a person wrapped in a black cloak. Legolas could not see the figure's face because a black hood obscured it. It was no wonder that Legolas missed the person the first time, the cloak blended into the shadows very effectively.

"Who are you?" Legolas' voice was low and menacing.

Thranduil came forward and gently lowered the bow. Legolas looked at his father, but Thranduil shook his head.

"Arandur."

The captain nodded and slipped down from his horse to approach the figure. There was no cautiousness in the captain's stance, so Legolas had to conclude that the figure was not a threat.

The figure bent forward to whisper something in Arandur's ear and he nodded. As he walked back to his horse, the figure stepped back into the shadows.

Legolas tried to raise his bow again but once again, Thranduil stopped him. Frustrated, Legolas turned to his father.

"Not now, Legolas."

Legolas sighed and turned – only to discover that the figure had completely disappeared. Not even Legolas' Elven eyes track the figure. He was gone.

Thranduil looked at Arandur questioningly.

"It seems that the rumours have been confirmed."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	5. Refugees

Okay, I am going to be thanking a few people who have been wonderful enough to review. So, if you want the next chapter please go ahead:  
  
Ameliebabie: Thank you for reviewing each of the chapter as you read them. I will put the translation at the bottom, but I am going to be severely limiting my use of Sindarin/Quenya since I suck at it, so it shouldn't be much of a problem.  
  
I would like to take this opportunity to remind everyone that disobedience to one's sovereign is treason. Banishment is an easy punishment, Thranduil could have legitimately have removed Legolas' head. But I decided that was a bit TOO cruel. Especially since Elves honour life. (Does that answer your question Legolas Girl? ;)  
  
I have corrected the Aragon / Aragorn thing. Hopefully it won't crop up again but for some reason my spell-checker accepts both spellings. Thank you, to Ameliebabie and Ruth for pointing it out.  
  
Aga_xris: I think for once we will let Thranduil have first choice. Wouldn't want Legolas to have too easy a time with things now would we?  
  
Lorode: As you might have figured, my Sindarin is not good at all. Thank you for pointing it out. Can you help me out here? Should I remove it or just pretend that what I have written and am going to write is actual Sindarin? What I actually need, is a few Sindarin words/phrases? English will not suffice because I need the formal tone that Sindarin allows. Of course, I could just write it in another language and pretend that it is Sindarin. But I have the feeling that too many people would object.  
  
Okay I think that's about it. Thank you for your patience.  
  
Let the games begin.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Chapter 5 -Refugees  
  
"It seems that the rumours have been confirmed." Arandur said severely.  
  
"What news?"  
  
"A settlement, about ten fifteen minutes ride from here, has been attacked."  
  
"Orcs?"  
  
"Yes. They were repulsed by. . . help."  
  
Legolas could have sworn that Arandur had glanced in his direction and changed his sentence mid-way.  
  
"Is trouble anticipated?" Thranduil questioned.  
  
The Captain shook his head, "Unlikely, nevertheless we should make haste and return to Mirkwood."  
  
"No, I want to see the settlement."  
  
"My King, it could be dangerous." Arandur frowned.  
  
"All the more reason that we are at the settlement. Or do you doubt the Guard's ability to protect me?"  
  
"Of course not, your Majesty." Arandur seemed almost offended at the question.  
  
"Maybe you doubt the validity of the news then?" Thranduil continued casually - too causally.  
  
"Never." This time Arandur's voice was flat, and Legolas detected anger in it. He could not help but wonder why Arandur put such faith in the dark figure's news. It had to be one of the Home Guard, probably Arandur's chosen elite. If so, Thranduil had doubted his Captain's ability. No wonder Arandur was angry - he was a proud elf.  
  
"In that case, there is no reason why I should not go to the settlement. There might be people there in need."  
  
"As my King wishes." Arandur bowed.  
  
Legolas smiled, Thranduil had manoeuvred the Captain into agreeing with the plan, despite his misgivings. It had become a matter of personal honour that the King reach the settlement quickly and safely.  
  
Legolas felt his father's impatience in his heart as well. He too needed to make sure that the settlement was secure and the people safe. Until he had seen it with his eyes, he would not be satisfied.  
  
The Prince had to make sure his people were well. Duty demanded it.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
The settlement was small by Mirkwood's standards, a few dozen shelters were scattered amongst the trees. It was obviously a poor, farming community - an easy target for marauding orcs.  
  
Legolas bit back a cry of pain when he saw the smoking houses. Forlorn and exhausted Elves watched the party with wary eyes. Their fair faces were smudged with dirt and tears. It was shattering to see these proud people look so defeated. Legolas could only wonder how they had survived the attack; the surrounding destruction gave evidence that the fighting had been severe.  
  
Thranduil slid off his horse and approached the circle of elves that had formed had the settlement's entrance. A tired looking elf, the leader of the community stepped forward to greet their King.  
  
"Your majesty. We were not expecting . . ." He swallowed, obviously at a loss on how to continue.  
  
Thranduil gently clasped the elf's shoulder, "What can we do to help?"  
  
"Nothing, your majesty. The orcs have left. We are safe."  
  
"For now. They will probably come back."  
  
The Elf nodded, resigned to his fate.  
  
"You and your people should leave this area."  
  
"And go where? This is our home, we cannot leave it, even if we were willing." The elf shook his head, resigned to his fate.  
  
"Is this how you all feel?" Thranduil asked the rest of the gathered Elves.  
  
Everyone, to the last child nodded. Someone said, "This is our home. If we have to, we will fight for it, till the last breath has left our bodies. We will not leave."  
  
"There will be no need for such a sacrifice. We shall send a contingent of guards to reinforce you."  
  
The Elves cheered at this news, visibly brightening.  
  
"We. . . we cannot express . . . you have our gratitude King Thranduil." The elves sank on one knee in appreciation of the King's commitment.  
  
Thranduil smiled and waved them up. "Now I would like to inspect the rest of the settlement."  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
As Legolas watched his father walk among the farmers, it hit him how much they depended on their King. Thranduil managed to calm their fears and provide them with a measure of security even in this uncertain climate.  
  
It was a funny feeling for Legolas to realise that the Wood-Elves loved Thranduil. He was their king, their champion. Legolas was seeing the pledge Thranduil had made to his people and its importance.  
  
He had never been more proud of his father when he made a pretty maid smile.  
  
He had never loved his father more, when he hid his own pain behind a confident smile in order to comfort others.  
  
It was a humbling experience for Legolas and a daunting one. Only now was he beginning to comprehend how many depended on his father - and him - for reassurance and refuge.  
  
"He is a good King, is he not?" Arandur's voice broke into Legolas' reverie.  
  
"Yes. I never realised how good."  
  
"Makes you see him in a new light?"  
  
Legolas nodded, his eyes still following his father.  
  
"You will be a good King too." Arandur voice was confident.  
  
"Will I?" Legolas inwardly winced; he did not mean the question to be so unsure.  
  
"Yes. You have Thranduil's devotion to his cause, to his people. You will do whatever it takes for them. You know it, as do they. They can trust you. You will make a good King."  
  
"Hopefully I will not have to find out if your words are true." Legolas tried to lighten the mood - this conversation was getting too ominous for his liking.  
  
"In these times, one should not hold on to hope."  
  
Legolas blinked as Arandur walked away.  
  
He looked back at Thranduil.  
  
*~ You will make a good King. ~*  
  
*~ May I never have to prove that statement correct. ~*  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Legolas felt something attach himself to his leg. He looked down to see a little boy clinging desperately to his leg.  
  
"Well hello there, little Elfling. And who might you be?" Legolas smiled down at the obviously terrified boy.  
  
"You won't leave me too, will you?" The boy whispered, his tiny little voice trembling.  
  
Legolas bent down to pick the child up, cradling the shivering boy in his arms.  
  
"What is your name, little one?"  
  
"Arorod - it means Noble Mountain." The boy snuggled into Legolas' arms.  
  
"Noble Mountain? Is that not a very big name for a little mite like you."  
  
"No - I am going to grow up to become as tall as a mountain. Just you see."  
  
Legolas chuckled, "Is that so? How long will that take?"  
  
"Not long - unless . . ."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"Unless the bad monsters come and get me. Like they got my mommy." The boy looked solemnly at Legolas, his little eyes filling with tears.  
  
'No little one, they will not come and get you." Legolas hugged the child even more tightly.  
  
"You promise?" The boy looked straight into Legolas' eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, my mommy always said that princes never broke their promises. You won't will you?"  
  
"Never, my little mountain."  
  
The boy nodded, and laid his head on Legolas' chest. "You will stay with me then?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Legolas stroked the little head, until the boy fell asleep in his arms. "I cannot, little one. I wish I could."  
  
"But I promise that the orcs will not get you or any of my people as long as I am prince."  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
"It seems as if you have found an admirer, my son." Thranduil smiled at the sight of his son holding the little elfing in his arms.  
  
"He was tired, and he fell asleep in my arms." Legolas gently wiped away the tear tracks from the child's face.  
  
"We have to help them father."  
  
"We will, my son. We will. You have my word on it."  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Leaving was more difficult than Legolas anticipated. Arorod had started weeping when he found out that Legolas was leaving.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't let them get me. You promised."  
  
Legolas bent down to look at Arorod, "Yes I promised. I did not lie to you. But I have to go away now to stop them. If I do not, they will come back."  
  
"Will you come back?"  
  
Legolas nodded and held out his arms. Arorod literally fell into them, holding onto Legolas' neck as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Mommy always said that princes never lied. You will come back. You promised. You will stop the creatures." Arorod kept repeating these words as if saying them often enough would make them true.  
  
Legolas kindly detangled the tiny arms from his neck and handed the child back to his father.  
  
As he got on his horse he could still hear little Arorod's words whisper in his ears - *~ You promised. ~*  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
The journey back to Mirkwood was silent, each person saddened by the scene they had just witnessed. Legolas especially, was troubled by what he had seen.  
  
"Father, may we talk?"  
  
Thranduil looked at his son's distressed face and nodded.  
  
"It was overwhelming, was it not, my son?"  
  
"Those people . . . the trust they put in you - in us. It is frightening. How . . . how can we . . ." Legolas fell silent, he did not know what he wanted to say - what he wanted explained.  
  
Thranduil did not say anything, he understood Legolas' fear - he fought it every waking moment.  
  
"How can we justify their faith in us?"  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"We cannot. As Prince you will find that often you will disappoint some and let others down so that the greater good can prevail."  
  
"Then why this trust in the first place?"  
  
"Because we try - because we live for them, because we die for them." Thranduil's voice was weary.  
  
Legolas looked at his father, he had never seen Thranduil like this.  
  
"My son, you will learn that being King mean that you have more responsibilities and less privileges than you imagined. The power, the prestige, the gratitude, all is hard earned and comes as a steep price. Our lives are not our own . . . no matter what you think."  
  
Legolas blushed, remembering a recent conversation, in which he had demanded the right to choose; in which he had accused Thranduil of petty manipulation. He had not understood the pressures his father was under - he had been ignorant.  
  
"Is nothing of our lives our own?"  
  
"What we make of it - that is ours, our right and our bane. We have duty, obligations but the choice to embrace them or fight them - that is ours."  
  
Legolas was silent as he thought about what his father had said.  
  
"Do you know why I am King?" Thranduil asked. "Why I claim the title of King, when someone like Lord Celeborn does not?"  
  
Legolas shook his head; he had wondered but never bothered asking his father about it.  
  
"It is a sign of my pledge to the Wood-Elves, and a sign of their need. The Sindar need no King but my people do. As long as they need one, my line will provide them with one. That is the oath my father swore, the pledge I upheld and one that you will fulfil."  
  
"With my life, my Lord." Legolas vowed.  
  
"I will hold you to that, Prince Legolas."  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x 


	6. Acceptance

Okay this was slightly rushed so please excuse. Also remember, all of this is written without a beta reader. So all the mistakes are mine ;) Though if someone would be interested in beta reading the fic PLEASE email me.  
  
Lorode: Thank you for the link. I am going to try to keep the Sindarin as pure as possible, but I still don't get the rules. Ah well.  
  
Princess Istawen: You'll have to wait another chapter I think for the cloaked figure explanation. It's coming. THIS time I got your name right. ;)  
  
Concetta: Thank you for your lovely words of encouragement. I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic as well. I can only try to please.  
  
Laisafaire: I am glad you liked it. Since I have read some great fics on the site I am very flattered.  
  
Btw, if anyone has a fic to recommend I would appreciate it. There are so many, that it makes my head spin sometime.  
  
Okay . . . Let the games begin.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Chapter 6 - Acceptance  
  
"Something troubles you, Captain?" Thranduil turned from his son to look at the black-haired elf. He did not want to see the pain and confusion in his son's eyes and was willing to take any distraction.  
  
*~ He is too young. I wish I did not have to push him into this life. I wish . . . I wish I could just be a father . . . I wish you were here with me Eruante. You would be proud of him. He will make a fine king. ~*  
  
Thranduil concentrated on the captain, Legolas needed time to understand and accept what Thranduil had said. And if Thranduil knew his son, understanding would be swift but acceptance as slow. Obstinacy ran in the family.  
  
"Nothing, my King."  
  
"Are you sure, Captain? There must be a reason for that frown on your face." Thranduil insisted.  
  
"I am just contemplating the promises your Majesty and his highness made to those people."  
  
"Your disapprove?"  
  
"It is not my place to disapprove - or approve."  
  
"We could not have left those people without some assurance, some protection." Legolas commented - even he could tell that Arandur was displeased.  
  
"Granted that leaving them defenceless would be unacceptable, but how does the King propose to keep his word?" Arandur's voice was ironic and fairly challenging.  
  
"The Home Guard will protect them." Legolas was confidant, the Home Guard had weathered many a storm, and they would survive this one as well.  
  
"The Home Guard does not have the required numbers, my prince. We struggle to protect Mirkwood as it is. Protecting the outlying areas would spread our numbers too thin."  
  
Legolas barely covered his shock - the Home Guard vulnerable was an alarming thought. "What do you suggest then Captain? Let the elves perish under the next attack. That is as unacceptable."  
  
Arandur looked at Legolas' determined jaw, "I will not place my King in danger."  
  
"And I will not place my people in danger." Legolas rejoined.  
  
Thranduil watched his son proudly - he was learning. *~ Now only if he accepts the next idea as enthusiastically. ~*  
  
"It will come to neither." Thranduil voice was calm.  
  
Both elves turned to look at their King.  
  
"We have formed an alliance which will protect Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas looked at his father in surprise - why had he not been informed about this? In fact, why had he not been told that Mirkwood's position was so dire? He crushed his resentment to pay attention. Thranduil's tone gave him alarm.  
  
Arandur lost all colour when he heard Thranduil's announcement. "My King, you cannot mean . . .?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"But . . . they . . . they never would . . . she . . ."  
  
"They have. She has agreed."  
  
*~ She?! Who do you tie us to, father? ~*  
  
Arandur turned away, his face troubled and strangely frightened. Legolas had never seen his so disturbed.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
"Father, would you care to explain who you were talking about?"  
  
"No my son, I would not care to explain."  
  
"Father, I deserve to know what is going on."  
  
"You will be told at the appropriate time."  
  
"Father . . ."  
  
Thranduil cut Legolas off, "I will not discuss this in front of my Guard. Do not argue with me. I will explain everything when we return."  
  
With that, Thranduil rode forward to enter the city of Mirkwood and greet the people who had gathered to welcome back their King.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
It was a long day - Legolas did not get one moment free to speak to his father.  
  
Elves swarmed around him, eager to welcome him home. He was a hero and had to graciously suffer the eagerness of those around him, when all he wanted to do was talk to his father. Or, failing that, to crawl into bed, and not emerge for a hundred years.  
  
Nonetheless, Legolas smiled, talked, and generally charmed all those around him. He could do no less, it was expected of him.  
  
However, some things went above and beyond the call of duty. He quickly ducked into an empty room when he saw Lady Minuial approaching him. As her name implied, she was as lovely as the dawn - long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, perfect rose petal mouth - and the most annoying tendency to simper. Legolas would have been perfectly happy to entertain her on most occasions; she was most pleasing on the eyes. But today, he knew his patience would not stretch so far.  
  
He took a great sigh of relief when he found the room was empty.  
  
"I did not know my prince could be so cowardly."  
  
Legolas spun around as he heard the voice. He had thought the room was empty.  
  
"You are looking in the wrong direction little Legolas."  
  
Legolas appreciably calmed down when he heard the familiar, beloved voice.  
  
"Herenion. Where are you?"  
  
His personal bodyguard stepped out from the pillar behind Legolas.  
  
"I taught you better Legolas, you should have seen me." Herenion frowned.  
  
Legolas smiled, "I was a little distracted."  
  
"That is no excuse for carelessness." Herenion's frown deepened.  
  
Legolas shook his head and smiled, Herenion has been his bodyguard since childhood and still treated him like a child. He often forgot that he addressed the Prince - or chose to disregard it.  
  
"And I will continue to do so until you prove to me that you are worthy of being my Prince." Herenion knew the reason behind Legolas smile and as readily overlooked it as he did rank.  
  
"Such presumption Herenion. Maybe I should take offence?" Legolas suggested playfully.  
  
"And if you do, I will still take you over my knee and beat you as I did when you were a child. That is the only punishment for such petulance."  
  
Legolas laughed, it was impossible to remain angry with Herenion; there was too much love between them to waste it on protocol and formality. Naturally, it helped that Herenion was still capable of showing Legolas a thing or two. Legolas had no doubts that if he ever stepped out of line, Herenion would not hesitate in 'punishing' him.  
  
"I have missed thee, tithen adar." Legolas stepped forward to embrace the older Elf. little father  
  
"As have I, little Elfling." Herenion held Legolas tightly. "Cormamin lindua ele lle" He said quietly. My heart sings to see thee   
  
"Amin hiraetha." I am sorry  
  
"For what, little one?"  
  
"For worrying you, for not telling you before I left, for everything."  
  
Herenion stepped back to look at Legolas, and smiled. "I have never been prouder of you, Elfling."  
  
Legolas beamed, this was high praise indeed from Herenion, who usually insisted that Legolas was enough to make him wish for oblivion.  
  
"Now tell me. What are you doing hiding here when people wait for you in the other room?"  
  
Legolas blushed, "Well, I was in there, but then I saw Lady Minuial and . . ."  
  
"Say no more. I understand completely." Herenion smiled and insisted on escorting Legolas back to the crowd - and Lady Minuial.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
The long day melded into a long night. In honour of Prince Legolas' return and great deeds, the King had ordered a large feast to be held.  
  
Naturally, Legolas did not know about this until his servant came to ask him if he wanted anything special aired out for the feast.  
  
"What feast?" Legolas blinked. He had been looking forward to a night of rest and contemplation. He had much on his mind and not enough time to absorb it all. He did not need more throngs of people, just blissful solitude.  
  
"The feast in your honour. The King made the announcement in the morning." The servant replied smoothly.  
  
Legolas set his jaw; once again, his father had manoeuvred him into doing something unpleasant.  
  
"Did you not know?" The servant's voice was anxious, he did not like the prince's annoyed expression.  
  
"It must have slipped my mind. Thank you for reminding me. I will wear the green tunic, with the silver armbands." Legolas dismissed the boy; there was no reason to upset another elf - especially when it was not his doing.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Legolas looked at himself in the mirror, making sure that everything was in place. He clicked the silver armbands on and quickly braided the Greenwood knots into his hair - one behind each ear and one in the braid behind his head, knots which only royalty were allowed to wear.  
  
He sighed as his reflection looked back at him - he was Prince Legolas, heir to Mirkwood's throne - no matter how he disliked the position.  
  
He looked at the door and for a moment contemplated running far away from the feast. It annoyed him that he has to waste his time in such pointless activities when he should be out there helping his people. He did not understand why King Thranduil ordered this feast when there was trouble along the borders.  
  
He sighed once more, there was much he did not understand, and only now was realising the magnitude of his ignorance.  
  
The only thing he knew at this moment was that his King was waiting for him.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Legolas stifled a sigh as he tried to block out the sound of some minor lord's voice.  
  
" . . . and may I say, we are grateful to Prince Legolas for the bravery and daring he has shown. . ."  
  
He had been hearing the same speech since he had returned. The first time it had pleased him to be acknowledged, for the part he had played in the One Ring's destruction. The fiftieth time he was ready to tear the offending elf's head off.  
  
" . . . so let us raise our glasses to our noble Prince."  
  
Legolas thanked all the gods he could think of when the Elf finished. *~ But, why does he not sit down? ~*  
  
It was only when he caught Herenion glaring at him did he realise that the Elf Lord expected a few words from him.  
  
Legolas stood and mechanically said, "Thank you, good sir, for those kinds words. I am unworthy of such praise since the part I played was small and something any Elf would have done. Nonetheless, my heart is gladdened to know that I have you esteem, and more importantly, your love."  
  
With that, he sat down, obviously having pleased the Elf. Legolas would have found it amusing how honeyed words could pacify some people, if he had not been repeating variations of such words through out the day.  
  
As Legolas sat down, he quickly glanced at his father to see if his words had any effect on him. Thranduil's eyes met his son's and Legolas could see the merriment in them. Thranduil obviously could tell that his son was uninterested, even if the others could not.  
  
*~ Well then, my son, then it is time to liven the feast. ~*  
  
Thranduil got up from his throne, and called for attention. "My lord and ladies, thank you in helping us welcome back our beloved son, Prince Legolas. He has been greatly missed by us all. Even so, we are proud of him and all that he has accomplished."  
  
Thranduil raised his glass to Legolas and once again, a toast was drunk.  
  
Legolas was surprised when Thranduil continued his speech, what more was there to say?  
  
Thranduil waited until the murmuring died down across the room. "My lord and ladies, it is with a joyful heart that we take this opportunity to announce the engagement of our son, Prince Legolas, to Lady Rhinure of the Avari. We hope you will join us in wishing for their future happiness."  
  
For a moment, the entire room was deathly silent, as they struggled to understand what Thranduil had just announced. Automatically, they all wished the prince joy and felicitations. Very soon, the excited, stunned, affronted whisperings began. All wondered how the King had planned this marriage without anyone guessing. Lady Rhinure, who was she? Why was she chosen?  
  
Thranduil sat back pleased with himself, he had managed to confound everyone. This was going better than he planned - then he looked at Legolas. Blue eyes gazed into blue - Legolas furious blue eyes bore into Thranduil's calm ones.  
  
Legolas did not move a muscle, but he burned with anger and embarrassment. His fists tightly clenched the sides of his chairs, and he kept his back rigidly straight. He would not give his father the pleasure of creating a scene.  
  
How could his father do this to him? Announce HIS marriage to the entire court without telling, discussing it with him first?  
  
Did his father care so little about what his son thought or felt? To learn his betrothed's name in front of a whole room of strangers!  
  
*~ Rhinure. ~*  
  
Legolas almost choked on the name, his throat closed by bitterness.  
  
His nails dug into his palms, drawing blood. The pain was all that kept him in his senses. Anger boiled under the surface, wild and untrammelled.  
  
*~ Rhinure! ~*  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x 


	7. Moriquendi

Chapter 7 - Moriquendi  
  
Legolas remained in his chair until the last guest has left, he did not trust his legs. He remained still, motionless, letting the anger bleed out of him. Unfortunately, that left him numb - cold.  
  
"My prince?" Arandur received no response from Legolas. He bent forward and shook him till Legolas looked up.  
  
"My prince, the King will see you now."  
  
"He will, will he? How gracious of him!" Legolas smiled, and Arandur almost stepped back. It was a bitter, bleak smile, full of betrayal and sorrow.  
  
"Take me to him, Captain." Legolas' command pulled Arandur back.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
"Come sit by me, my son."  
  
Legolas entered his father's chambers, taking in the dim lighting and the fire burning in front of Thranduil.  
  
"Why the lighting father? You cannot hide in the shadows from me. I do not have to see you to know what you are feeling."  
  
"Or so I thought. You disabused me of that notion very effectively tonight."  
  
"I am not hiding, nor will I ever do so. The fire soothes me." Thranduil fell silent, not knowing what to say. His son hurt, and he could feel it.  
  
Legolas gazed at his father, trying and failing to understand. Finally, "Why?"  
  
"I did not want to argue with you again. This marriage is necessary."  
  
"So instead of explaining it to me, trying one more time, you informed me in front of the entire court. I did not expect that from you father, you have never been so cowardly before."  
  
Thranduil looked sharply at his son, blue eyes glittering. "My son, tread carefully."  
  
"Why father, you did not tread carefully with me? Even prisoners are informed of their sentence before it is carried out. You did not even give me that curtsey."  
  
"I told you, I did not want another argument. This . . ."  
  
"Yes, I know this marriage is necessary. But father . . ." Legolas' voice softened to a whisper, " . . . did you trust me so little that you could not explain it to me?"  
  
Thranduil started, he had expected, even welcomed Legolas' anger, but the sorrow was too much to handle.  
  
"Were you so unsure of me, that you had to force me into it? I would have done it for you anyway." Legolas voice was barely intelligible, but Thranduil did not need to hear the words.  
  
He lowered his head - he had been so pre-occupied in being the king that he forgot that sometimes it is more effective to be a father. Legolas was right, he eventually would have done it for Thranduil, even if he hated the idea. No matter how many arguments they had eventually he would have submitted. All his father would have had to do was ask, maybe coax a little. And that was problem. Thranduil knew how to command, but he had forgotten how to ask.  
  
"My son, . . . Amin hiraetha." I am sorry  
  
"Father . . ." Legolas' voice finally broke. He left his chair to bend down in front of Thranduil, sitting at his feet, so that he could see into Thranduil's eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Thranduil's heart twisted - this was his child, his son, pleading in vain. Thranduil had no answer to give him.  
  
Of his own violation, his hand came down to stoke Legolas' golden head. His son, his golden elf - his child.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes - the last time Thranduil had stroked him like this was the day Eruante left. How he had missed this - how he had missed his father.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Legolas rested his head on his father's knees, allowing himself to be a child again. A hurt and confused child; it would probably be the last time he would get such a chance.  
  
Thranduil watched his son and his heart swelled with love for this son of his. How he regretted hurting, how he regretted what he was going to do to him.  
  
Finally, Legolas looked up and asked the question that Thranduil had been dreaded, "Father, who is Rhinure?"  
  
"She is Avari, and essential for the survival of Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas got up, a frown marring his smooth forehead, "Avari? But they all died out a long time ago."  
  
"You better sit down my son. This is going to take a long time."  
  
Legolas sank back into his chair, not taking his away from Thranduil.  
  
"Do you know who the Moriquendi are?"  
  
Legolas nodded, repeating lessons that he had learnt as a child, "Moriquendi . . . Dark Elves. Elves who fell away from the Great Journey and stayed in Middle Earth."  
  
"Then who are the Avari?"  
  
Legolas' face hardened, "The Avari are an abomination, they are Elves who refused the Valar. They truly deserve to be called Dark because they refused the summons. Which is why only the Avari are still called Moriquendi"  
  
"Very good Legolas. A perfect answer, I must remember to commend your tutor. Your remember your lessons very well." Thranduil smiled joylessly.  
  
"However, now I am going to tell you something you do not know. Not many people do. The Avari did not die out when Melkor was imprisoned, they are very much present, and by some standards thriving.  
  
A large clan of them, the largest I know of, lives in Mirkwood itself."  
  
"And you allow it?"  
  
"I encourage it. The Avari have been good for Mirkwood."  
  
"Father, how can you say that? The Avari are untrustworthy."  
  
"Legolas, you are too hasty, the Avari have been good allies to us. Who do you think protects are borders at this very point in time? Who do you think repelled that orc attack on that village? The Avari are allies."  
  
"That dark figure in the forest was a Moriquendi, . . . an Avari?"  
  
Thranduil nodded.  
  
"This Rhinure you want me to marry, she is Moriquendi?"  
  
"Lady Rhinure, you betrothed, is Avari. She is an elf, and a friend."  
  
"If the Moriquendi have been such good allied then why is this marriage necessary?"  
  
"Times change my son. The Avari, have tolerated us. They help us on occasion but now that is not enough. Mirkwood is too vulnerable. I would tie the Avari to us closer, bind them in a more formal agreement."  
  
"Father, you do not make sense. First, you say that the Avari are good allies, and then you say that they tolerate us. It is one or the other."  
  
Thranduil smiled, "They are good allies in the sense that they have always delivered what they have promised. Never anything more, never anything less. They have helped when we have asked. However, they do so for their own reason; after nearly four thousand years together, I still do not know what drives them. They are a mysterious people."  
  
"But what will this marriage achieve."  
  
"It will harmonise our interests. It will give the Avari a personal stake in Mirkwood."  
  
"Why would they want a personal stake in Mirkwood?"  
  
"I do not know, but they have agreed to the marriage, so they must want the alliance as much as we do."  
  
Legolas was shocked, "You agreed without knowing their reasons?"  
  
"We need them Legolas, they are the only fighting force with the numbers and experience to help us."  
  
"Father, we could ask the other Elves, the humans . . ."  
  
Thranduil held up his hand, "I have already considered this options. With Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel leaving for Valinor the other elves will be as vulnerable. They cannot spare any men to help us. As for the humans . . . you saw how weak they are. King Elessar is going to need every man and child to rebuild his home. We cannot expect help from the humans."  
  
"They would still help - Aragorn would still help."  
  
"And would you ask it of him? Would you leave his home defenceless so that he can save ours?  
  
Legolas shook his head; he could not to that Aragorn - even if he were sure Aragorn would help whatever the cost.  
  
"Besides, how long will outsiders hold out in Mirkwood? The Avari have had thousands of years of experience in fighting on this terrain. Mirkwood is their home - they will fight for it. We need them."  
  
Legolas slowly nodded his head; he could not see any flaw in his father's argument.  
  
"But why a marriage? Why not a treaty?" Legolas asked, a little desperately.  
  
"Lady Rhinure is their equivalent of a princess." Thranduil answered.  
  
Legolas should have realised this himself, marriage between ruling houses was a common way of cementing alliances. Legolas only hoped that it was enough of a bond.  
  
"How do you know that the Avari will not betray us?"  
  
"Because we do not renege on a bond given." A quiet voice cut into the conversation.  
  
Legolas startled, found himself looking into the level eyes of Arandur.  
  
"You are Moriquendi?" Legolas had difficulty getting the words across.  
  
"I am Avari."  
  
"Father, how can you have made an Avari the Captain of you Home Guard?" Legolas demanded angrily.  
  
"You are let your prejudices colour your judgment, prince. I swore an oath to protect your father. I stand by that oath." Arandur eyes flashed.  
  
"Or do you insinuate that I have been negligent in some way."  
  
Legolas looked into those cold black eyes, and saw the menace in them. The Captain seemed different somehow; more real, more natural. The more Legolas thought about it, the clearer it became - Arandur had dropped the mask he often wore. Legolas had often thought Arandur was different - now he knew why. Arandur was Avari - dark and very dangerous.  
  
What had Thranduil gotten him involved in?  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x 


	8. Captain

Aargh, I just read over what I wrote and posted. Does anyone want to beta- read for me? *hopeful look *  
  
Oh yeah, technically I am a dudette (is that even a word?). Thought I'd mention it Elf Ears. ;)  
  
Let the games begin.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Chapter 8 - Captain  
  
It is said that a life can be summed by one's preconceptions; and Legolas found his entire life crumbling around him. All that he believed in, all that he had been taught turned out to be false. Legolas gripped his chair as he fought blind panic.  
  
His cobalt eyes still defiantly stared into Arandur's black ones. He was not about to look away from this Dark Elf. Drawing on his reserves, Legolas pushed aside the panic and forced himself to be unmoved - in control.  
  
"I insinuate nothing, but am I supposed to trust an elf who had lied to me?" Legolas said evenly. Legolas wondered how his voice managed to stay so calm, when his mind was in turmoil.  
  
Arandur was impressed; he did not think the prince would have handled his challenge so easily. However, his face betrayed nothing, "I have never lied to you, my prince. I am who I was yesterday, the Captain of Mirkwood's guard."  
  
"And a Dark Elf."  
  
"That I was before."  
  
"But I did not know that."  
  
"That is not my doing. I obey the King." Arandur said blandly. Legolas spared a glance for his father, who seemed to be enjoying this confrontation. If that were what he wished then so be it, Legolas would give his father a performance.  
  
"However, you did not deem it fit to inform me of that fact either."  
  
"It is irrelevant."  
  
"Irrelevant? Really? Irrelevant who you are, where you come from? Come, my captain, I may be young, but please acquit me of such stupidity. Would you trust an orc if he vowed to serve the King?"  
  
"No." If anything, Arandur's expression became even colder.  
  
"Then why should I trust you?"  
  
"You should not."  
  
Legolas was surprised that Arandur admitted it bluntly. He had to admire the Dark Elf's audacity.  
  
"But I have proved my loyalty to the King and HE may trust me."  
  
Legolas had to concede the fact since Thranduil still trusted Arandur. However, he was not pleased at the idea.  
  
"I am bound to the King, I will not betray him."  
  
Legolas wondered what Arandur meant. "So you say."  
  
Arandur made to say something but Legolas waved him to silence. He did not have the patience to listen to arguments, which in the end were fruitless. As long as Thranduil relied on Arandur, Legolas' trust - or mistrust - was immaterial. Legolas knew that - and so did Arandur.  
  
"Why are you in here, Captain? This is a private conversation between the King and myself." Legolas said steadily, however there was no mistaking his displeasure.  
  
"I protect the King." Arandur's voice in contrast, was expressionless, much like his face. Legolas could not help but wonder if all Avari were so emotionless.  
  
"From me?" The question was like a whip and even Thranduil was surprised. It seemed as if his Elfing had grown up. Arandur faced the Prince of Mirkwood - and an angry one at that.  
  
But Arandur was Avari - he faced the Prince's displeasure with equanimity.  
  
"From anyone."  
  
Legolas eyes narrowed, "Leave us." He did not want to deal with this elf - this Dark Elf anymore.  
  
Arandur glanced at Thranduil, who imperceptibly nodded. Without so much as a backward glance, he left the King's chambers - back ramrod straight, and gait proud.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
"That was cruel of you." Thranduil commented when Arandur had exited.  
  
"Any more cruel than deceiving me all these years?"  
  
Thranduil inclined his head, acknowledging the validity of that statement.  
  
Legolas looked speculatively at his father, "How many more secrets do you keep from me, my King?"  
  
"As many as are necessary, my Prince."  
  
Legolas sighed; he was tired of this sparring and this confusion. He needed time to think through all that had happened.  
  
Silence prevailed in the room, as both elves stared into the fire, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
After a few minutes, Legolas' weary voice asked, "Is there no other choice?"  
  
"None."  
  
Legolas pressed his throbbing head tightly, hoping to block out the confusion with even more pain. A fleeting thought passed in his head, *~ Gimli would enjoy this if he were here. ~*  
  
Legolas smiled slightly at the thought of his friend. Then he looked up to face his father.  
  
"Then . . . tell the Lady Rhinure that I eagerly look forward to our union."  
  
Thranduil nodded, "You might be pleasantly surprised, little one."  
  
Legolas' throat burned, "I do not doubt that I will be surprised - but I fear that it will not be pleasant."  
  
Thranduil smiled sadly, "Mirkwood thanks you, my son."  
  
Legolas got up and walked to the door.  
  
Before he left the room, he turned and asked his father, "Father, the Avari will not be trusted by the rest of the court." It was not a question  
  
"Therefore?"  
  
"Why did you announce that Lady Rhinure was from the Avari?"  
  
"When she agreed to this marriage she did not agree to deception. If you are to be married then you will do in the open, with honour."  
  
"Was that her decision?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Legolas nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Legolas did not know how long he sat in his room, without light, without hope. He should be resting, he did not know when Lady Rhinure would come to Mirkwood but he reckoned that it would be soon. The urgency behind Thranduil's words indicated that he would insist on a rushed wedding.  
  
Legolas walked out onto the balcony and gazed out on the courtyard. It was a still clear night, a night to be shared with lovers. Something he was unlikely to experience now. While Legolas' head knew that it was a possibility that he could reach some sort of understanding with his betrothed, his heart rebelled at such an idea.  
  
Legolas had always held an idealised picture of marriage deep within his heart. It was a vow - a bond of love and passion, not some contract between strangers. The very idea of reducing such a sacred pact was sickening to him; and it was all the more repugnant that his bride was a dark elf. He understood and even agreed with his father's reasoning - Mirkwood needed the Avari, but he did not like the idea.  
  
The Avari were traitors to the their race, to their gods, to their beliefs. Allying with them was a necessary evil, but an evil nonetheless.  
  
Legolas bent forward, and rested his arms on the railing. It was ironic, he had spent his entire life denying the shackles his duty placed on him - while never shying away from responsibility he had always believed that in the end he was free. He had never accepted that being a prince meant having less freedom not more.  
  
He had tried so hard, first, to deny the constraints that royal blood placed on him, and when he could not, he tried to ignore the problem completely.  
  
The problem - the fact that he was of noble birth. The fact that his blood placed him in this golden cage. It was ironic, a cruel joke played by fate.  
  
Legolas smiled, wondering how many people in Middle Earth that silken sheets and fawning hearts were paid with blood, sweat - with hope, with freedom.  
  
Part of his eagerness to go with the Fellowship stemmed from the fact that no rank held between the Nine Walkers. For once, Legolas could do his duty but still not be the focus of attention. He could make a difference, as he so yearned to do, but by HIS choice.  
  
And more than anything, he could be only Legolas of the Woodland realm with those Nine. He did not have to be Prince, lord, and heir. He had never realised what a luxury it was to be appreciated for himself and not for his title.  
  
Legolas brought his palms together and contemplated the mesh his fingers made.  
  
To be appreciated, loved for himself - not for his value in a transaction.  
  
The very thing he had prayed for desired for, had become his biggest nightmare.  
  
Marriage - a union of two souls.  
  
A contract made out between two outsiders for the survival of a nation.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x 


	9. Meeting

Hmmm, Ruth: Are you telling me that the chapters have to be longer, or you telling me that I need to give the fic more of a background? I suck at analogies ;) Either way I would like to hear from you, because I am interested in knowing where you think this is going. What kind of impression has been made by the characters?  
  
This question naturally applies to anyone reading the fic.  
  
Also, tell me what you imagined Rhinure to look like.  
  
Sorry this is a short chapter, but I had to end it like I did ;) Remember this is not beta read.  
  
Let the games begin.  
Chapter 9 - Meeting  
  
Legolas sat motionless in his chair, watching as the black sky slowly faded to a dull grey. Soon the sun would rise, and the grey would give way to a riot of colours. The sky would warm to a light pink, like the blush on a fair maiden's cheeks, and eventually deepen to a warm red - much like blood.  
  
Even the dawn did not bring Legolas the peace it usually did. He had spent the entire night pointlessly analysing what had been said. It did not change the conclusions any - his father had been right. This marriage was needed - by the Wood-Elves if not by him.  
  
Legolas rose from the chair he had spent his night in, and went to wash his face. His body protested as he walked, as if it had been subjected to weeks of battle and not one sleepless night.  
  
It amused Legolas that for all its strength against physical harm, the elven body was so susceptible to emotional turmoil. Most people thought that it was tragically romantic that elves could die from a broken heart, but would it move them as much to know that elves could fall ill from severe emotional stress?  
  
Probably not, most liked their tragic heroes to be perfect - perfectly beautiful, perfectly noble - perfectly unreal.  
  
Legolas let the cool water trickle down his face, down his neck and onto his chest. He shivered slightly as the cold morning breeze hit his face. Legolas laughed inconsolably, he had survived a blizzard on the Misty Mountains and here he was shivering from a chill breeze.  
  
"Was the talk with your father that unbearable?"  
  
Legolas slowly turned to look at Herenion, his eyes bleak. Herenion stepped back at the sight of such empty eyes. It pained to see his charge in such pain.  
  
"Does it matter? I agreed to marry Lady Rhinure."  
  
"Then . . . I suppose congratulations are in order?"  
  
"Yes, congratulate me, Herenion. I have just done what I vowed I would never do. I gave up - on my dreams, on my goals, on hope."  
  
"It will be become easier, little one."  
  
"Either way, it is a matter of indifference to me now. I will do what duty commands me." Legolas straightened, slowly restoring himself. He was Lord Legolas Greenleaf - it was time for him to put the naïve Legolas behind him. It was time for him to grow up.  
  
"And you will do it well . . . Heru en amin." My lord, - formal  
  
Nothing hammered in the difference in Legolas than those few words whispered in Elvish. Herenion had never addressed Legolas so formally. It had never mattered; Legolas had always been his pupil, his little Elfing. Now he was Herenion's lord - respected, deferred to - and alone.  
  
It hurt.  
  
"Come, Herenion. I would speak to my father. I neglected to ask him certain questions which I would have answered now."  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Legolas arrived outside Thranduil's chambers, only to find his way barred by Arandur.  
  
"Announce me."  
  
"The King does not wish to be disturbed at his moment."  
  
"Announce me." Legolas commanded curtly.  
  
Arandur bowed sharply, and disappeared inside.  
  
"Why such a sharp tone, my prince? Has Arandur offended you in some way?"  
  
"He has lied to me."  
  
"So you have found out."  
  
Legolas glanced back at Herenion, who walked two steps behind the prince - as protocol demanded.  
  
"Did you always know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Legolas did not bother asking why Herenion did not deem in necessary to tell him - it was a redundant question. Until the King decided it was time for Legolas to know, none of his staff would ever open their mouths - even one like Herenion, who loved Legolas.  
  
It was the way things were - and Legolas had to learn to accept it. Legolas should have expected no less.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Thranduil felt that I should know since I was your body guard."  
  
The unspoken implication was that in the end, the Heir's safety was entrusted to a Wood-Elf and not to an Avari. So, Thranduil did not trust Arandur completely - Legolas would have to remember that.  
  
Legolas nodded, indicated that he had understood.  
  
"Besides, Thranduil was never able to keep a secret from me." Herenion grinned, at one point in time he had been Thranduil's bodyguard and had watched him grow up - as he had watched Legolas.  
  
Arandur re-appeared, "The King will see you now."  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Legolas placed himself near the window as he waited for Thranduil to finish looking over some papers.  
  
Arandur placed himself behind Thranduil, much like Herenion placed himself behind Legolas. Both kept a close eye on each other, and left themselves enough room to quickly act if something untoward happened. The mutual respect the two elves normally shared was completely missing from their present stances.  
  
Legolas had never realised, or never bothered thinking about it, but the two bodyguards had completely different priorities. One protected the King and the other served the Prince. Each would react lethally and swiftly to remove all and any threats - even if it meant eliminating the other. In this room, they were adversaries.  
  
The thought made Legolas slightly ill. However, in some deep corner of his heart he was grateful for Herenion's presence. Legolas could still clearly remember the searing menace in Arandur's eyes. While it would not do to admit such fear, Herenion's unquestioned loyalty was a comfort.  
  
Legolas wondered when Arandur, admired Captain of the Home Guard, had become Moriquendi. When had mistrust filled his heart, where only esteem reigned before?  
  
*~ When he turned those dangerous eyes at me - and I learnt how dark his soul could be. ~*  
  
Legolas warily watched Arandur, trying to reconcile the two images he had of the elf - Captain and Moriquendi - honourable elf and deceiver.  
  
*~ Are all Avari like you? Is Rhinure like you? ~*  
  
Legolas watched and deduced what he could - he needed to learn something, anything about his Lady. x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
"What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"  
  
Thranduil's question brought Legolas back from his musings.  
  
"How long before Lady Rhinure arrives in Mirkwood?"  
  
"She should be arriving soon, probably tomorrow, to oversee last minute details."  
  
"Then I can expect the marriage to take place fairly soon."  
  
"Yes, but I thought it best if you and Lady Rhinure decided that amongst yourself."  
  
"As long as we do not delay for too long?" Legolas asked dryly.  
  
"As long as you do not delay at all." Thranduil said.  
  
"Will I have an opportunity to invite any of my companions to my wedding?"  
  
"You have friends in Mirkwood."  
  
"That is not what I asked?"  
  
"We do not have the time to arrange a wedding suitable enough for other rulers. And neither do we have the time to gather all of Middle-Earth to Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas nodded, he had been expecting as much. His wedding would be a rushed affair, at best, not the intricately detailed event that Aragorn's was. The brutal truth was that is was not safe, for Mirkwood or for his friends to attend. It would take too long to plan, and would present to tempting a target.  
  
However, this meant that Legolas would not have the friends that were dearest to him at his joining.  
  
It was strangely appropriate.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Herenion watched Legolas string his bow and collect his arrows. "Where do you think you are going, my Lord?"  
  
"Patrolling."  
  
"I think not. Your father will not be pleased if something happens to you."  
  
"Herenion, I am more than capable of looking after myself. Anyway, I will be taking a contingent of the Guard with me and I will have you. I do not need more protection than that."  
  
Herenion tried to suppress his sigh of relief, but Legolas' sharp ears caught it anyway.  
  
"Herenion, I am not stupid. I am not about to ride out into Mirkwood without an adequate escort."  
  
Herenion's embarrassed grin caused Legolas to smile, "I just thought . . ."  
  
"That I was too angry to think straight?" Legolas completed the sentence with a hint of exasperation.  
  
Herenion could only nod.  
  
"Not yet, little father - not yet. It will take a lot more than bitter news for me to lose control."  
  
"I am beginning to learn that, little Elfing." Herenion relaxed, not only did Legolas seem calmer, he seemed to be recovering from the shock as well.  
  
As Legolas turned to pick up his daggers, his smile abruptly ended - let Herenion think that he was feeling better. One less Elf worrying.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Legolas called the company to a halt, "There are riders approaching."  
  
Silently, his men faded into the trees, fanning out to surround the nearing riders.  
  
It was about a minute when three Elven steeds broke into the clearing. Before they could go any further, Faelon, a lieutenant in the company, stepped out of the shadows, bow raised. The riders came to an abrupt halt at the sight of the armed elf.  
  
"What business to do you have in Mirkwood?" Faelon asked.  
  
"Our business is our own; we would see your King."  
  
"And who might you be?"  
  
"We are Lady Rhinure's escort."  
  
"And where is Lady Rhinure?" Faelon did not move a muscle; his bow remained pointed at the throat of the lead rider.  
  
"Behind you." A low voice caused Faelon to spin around, only to find himself facing the point of blade.  
  
Legolas blinked, he had been concentrating of the riders so much so that he had missed the fourth figure - Lady Rhinure, presumably. A very effective trick. She was good; from what Legolas could tell, his other fighters had missed her too.  
  
Legolas stepped out from the shadows to join his lieutenant; "We welcome you to Mirkwood, my Lady. May we escort you to the King?"  
  
Rhinure glanced at Legolas, taking in his royal insignia. Only then did she remove the blade from Faelon's throat. "You may, Prince Legolas."  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x 


	10. Rhinure

Can you believe – nine chapters it took me to introduce the girl. Hah, that has to be some record for the worst procrastination I have ever done ;) 

NOW, comes the tough part, introducing an original female character who marries Legolas – who is not a Mary Sue. Good luck to me. ;)

Btw, I know I am taking a few liberties with LOTR – but call it a warped interpretation of the Moriquendi.

One more thing – what IS a female elf called – she-elf?

Let the games begin

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

**Chapter 10 – Rhinure**

****

Rhinure whistled for her horse, and lightly vaulted on it. The other three riders quickly fell into position around her. Two riders alongside and one right behind her; protecting her from all sides but the front. Legolas noted this with interest – the Home Guard generally surrounded him, covering him from attack from any corner. He wondered why the Avari did not do the same.

As the company called their own horses, Legolas studied the Moriquendi. Unfortunately, he did not get far. All four wore identical black cloaks, with large hoods obscuring their faces. Legolas could not see what they were wearing under their cloaks, though from the barest of glimpses he got – they seemed to be wearing black. 

The concealment was so effective that, 'she' could be a 'he' for all Legolas could tell. Legolas tried to get a glimpse under the cloak, but the angle 'she' kept her head at meant that he would have to crane his neck to see under the hood.

"Are we ready to leave yet, my Lord?" Rhinure reminded Legolas that the entire company was waiting for his orders. The speaker's voice was definitely female, low but still high-pitched enough not to belong to a male elf. 

For a second Legolas contemplated demanding that, she – and the rest of her escort – lower their hoods in order to be identified. But the more he thought about it the more trivial it seemed; he would not be able to pick out his wife-to-be in a crowd of one. Another thing he had neglected to ask Thranduil about was what Rhinure looked like. 

He would have to take her at her word. However, he was not comfortable with the idea.

He signalled the Guard to remain on alert.

If the Avari noticed that the Wood-Elves hands did not stray from their bows and blades, they did not comment, or indicate that anything was amiss. They calmly waited until Legolas gave the order to return home.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Thranduil waited at the steps of the palace, obviously having been informed of Lady Rhinure's arrival.  Legolas was glad someone had the foresight to inform his father, he was having trouble thinking straight at this point in time. 

Truth be told, he was having trouble breathing. Panic threatened to engulf him, he felt a strong hand grip his heart and squeeze it till Legolas was afraid it would burst. Legolas glanced at Rhinure, what was she thinking at this moment. Did it even matter?

Herenion gently placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder, "Keep control, little one. Be strong, remember who you are and why you do this."

Legolas nodded and descended. He walked towards Lady Rhinure's horse, intending to offer to help her dismount. She looked down at him, and slipped off the horse without assistance. 

Her three shadows, silently fell behind her as she approached Thranduil.

"Rhinure, we did not expect you so soon." Thranduil stepped forward to greet her, his face smiling but his eyes were wary.

"I did not feel it prudent to delay longer." A slight turn of the head in Legolas' direction told him that she had doubts about his willingness. She probably wanted to be here in personal to make sure everything went smoothly – as was to be expected from a princess.

"Mistress, you have come." Arandur stepped aside from the King. He bent on one knee and brought his fist to his heart.

_"Amin naa lle nai" _    I am yours to command 

Arandur have never bowed to Thranduil before and now Legolas knew why. Arandur might have vowed to serve and protect Thranduil but ultimately his loyalty lay with the Avari – with his people, with this elf-maid.

"Arise, my servant. I am pleased to see thee well." Rhinure answered formally.

Arandur arose and Rhinure turned to Thranduil, "We have been riding for many days, my Lord. If you do not mind could we be shown to our rooms?"

Thranduil nodded, "Let Prince Legolas show you to your rooms."

Legolas stepped forward as Rhinure turned to face him. Her hands came up to lift her hood back.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

For a minute, Legolas held his breath as Rhinure lowered her hood. For a minute, he hoped – hoped for what? Hoped that the woman he was promised to would make everything okay. He was hoping for a vision, someone to make his heart race and make him forget all the troubles that had plagued him in the recent days.

Rhinure truly was dark – black hair scarped back tightly in a bun, black eyes that burned with a black gaze. Legolas could not help but compare her to Arwen, to Rhinure's detriment. Arwen's dark beauty was compelling, unusual – Rhinure's was withering. She seemed to suck the light around her until she felt like a dark stain in the bright light.

It was not that she was not beautiful – as an Elf that would have been impossible – but neither was she stunning. She was, for lack of a better word, adequate. She was someone who your eyes would overlook in a crowd, someone who you would skim over if you saw them casually. She was at best, pleasant looking.

At least, she would have been, if there were any hint of warmth in her face. She stood dispassionately as Legolas examined her. She showed neither interest nor discomfort at his scrutiny. And that was probably what unnerved Legolas the most; he had been used to getting some reaction from she-elves. He was handsome and he knew it; most at least blushed under his look if not delighted. 

Rhinure, on the other hand, stood to attention as if she were a guard under inspection. And Legolas realised, that to her, it probably was an inspection – a prince inspecting his goods. At that thought, Legolas let his eyes fall from her face; ashamed that he had been so rude. 

"If you are done, Prince Legolas, may we be shown to our quarters?" 

Legolas looked at Rhinure, she did not seemed to be offended – she did not seem to have even noticed his examination. Her face was impassive. Legolas realised that the stone mask that Arandur wore, WAS common to all Avari. He looked over her escort, who had their hoods down as well – sure enough, their faces were as expressionless.

 Legolas extended his arm to Rhinure, "If my Lady would like to follow me?"

This time she did not refuse, taking his arm she followed him.

Legolas could not help but feel that her touch was cold.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas escorted Rhinure to the set of rooms that had been assigned to her. It was a silent walk, she did not seem to be very interested in conversation and he kept surreptitiously glancing at her profile. He racked his brains to think of something – anything, to say to her but failed. 

"These, my Lady, are you rooms. We were not expecting you so soon, so please excuse the state they are in."

The rooms were very spacious and overlooked the gardens. The sun streamed in from the large windows, and warmed the rooms. They were beautiful rooms, and were pleasantly decorated with many vases of flowers. The sweet smell permeated the senses as one entered.

Rhinure looked at one of her escorts, a she-elf Legolas was surprised to note.

"The room is generally defensible, though the windows might present a problem. It will do – for now."

Legolas gritted his teeth – not liking the implication that Mirkwood could not look after its new princess.

"I assure you, my Lady that you will not lack for any comfort here. AND you will be more than adequately guarded." 

The she-elf stepped forward, "I am Ehtewen, Lady Rhinure's First Guard. WE protect her, we always have, and WE will decide when she is 'more than adequately guarded'."

Legolas choose not to take affront at that matter-of-fact declaration – though he could have, easily. Rhinure watched as he graciously bowed to Ehtewen and said, "I am glad, MY lady, has such dedicated bodyguards."

Rhinure did not miss the slight stress Legolas put on the word my, reminding Ehtewen who she spoke to. 

Neither did Ehtewen.

Rhinure turned to face Legolas, "Will these be my quarters permanently?"

"No, my Lady, you will move to the Princess' chambers when the ceremony is finished."

"May I ask, why I have not been assigned those rooms now?" 

Legolas blinked, "Because they are next to mine."

Rhinure lifted one of her eyebrows questioningly.

Legolas looked at her, not sure how to answer her. Why was she not given the Princess' chambers now? Their marriage was certain, and it was not as if he was going to take 'advantage' of her being near him. And from her demeanour, she did not seem the type who gave in to 'impulses'. There was nothing injurious in being so near – except to custom.

"It is expected that you do not move in till you are married – to me." Legolas said slowly, unwilling to say the last words.

Rhinure nodded, if it was a custom of her lord's peoples then she would abide by it. 

Legolas hid the relief that her answer caused. He wanted the last few days of freedom to be days of solitude as well.

Legolas bowed, and turned to leave the room.

"I will send someone to show your escort to their rooms as well.

"There is no need. My Guard stays with me."

Legolas' lips thinned at that answer; so Rhinure did not put her trust in Mirkwood's defences either.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Ehtewen watched Legolas leave the room, "He seemed angry."

Rhinure, eyes locked at the door, absentmindedly nodded, "He does not control his emotions well. His face is expressive, and his eyes scream what he feels."

"They all share their emotions." Morion, Second Guard of the Avari pointed out.

"We must tread carefully, they seem to be easily affronted." Istion, the last elf in Rhinure's guard, observed.

"Very easily, I was sure that Prince Legolas was going to strike me." Ehtewen said.

Rhinure shook her head, "No, whatever he feels, he will not lost control so easily. Do not underestimate him. He is not Avari, but he is not so simple either."

The three guards nodded, taking the warning to heart.

"He is not unpleasant to look at. Though he is blond, I am certain he will be pleasing in bed." Ehtewen mused.

"It is irrelevant. I will marry him because I must. Whether he pleases me or not, I will do my duty." Rhinure's face did not betray any distress at that thought.

The three guards nodded, and went to check the room to weaknesses. None of their eyes held the slightest sympathy for her situation.

Pity was not to be wasted – what was, was. If it could not be changed, then it was senseless to commiserate.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Istion opened the door, admitting Arandur in to see Rhinure.

"Mistress, I wish to speak to you." 

Rhinure waved him to a chair in front of him.

Arandur sat down, and stared at her. "Mistress, what possessed you to agree to this marriage?"

"I do what is best for the Avari – as I have always done, Arandur."

"How can binding yourself to the Prince be good for our people?"

"We gain allies, how can that be a bad thing?"

"We do not need allies." Arandur's voice became deadly, "The Avari have always looked after their own – we not need outsiders." 

"That is your opinion, I do not agree." Rhinure's voice was as lethal.

"You are wrong. The Wood-elves would just use us – as Elves always have."

"And we will use them. It is a fair bargain."

"They do not trust us."

"It is immaterial, we do not trust them either."

Arandur clenched his fists, a sign of how angry he was. Rhinure watched him without moving a muscle, but somehow conveying that she was dissatisfied with his emotional display.

"You will bind yourself to an Eldar, vow to him, give him your honour. To demean yourself like that demeans us all."

"Be careful Arandur. I let you speak, but do not presume to instruct me. I am Sacrifice, not you. It is my decision."

"Not if you continue is such a irresponsible manner." Arandur almost spat the sentence out.

"That is _enough_." Rhinure's voice was like a whip. Its cold menace, quickly brought Arandur back to his senses.

Without a word, Morion drew his blade.

"Never question my commitment to my people." Rhinure's eyes burned – they were so cold that Arandur knew he had gone too far.

Morion brought his blade to Arandur's neck – he did not move, his life was now forfeit.

"I should have your head for this, Arandur."

Morion pressed the blade slightly into Arandur's neck.

"You have lived too long with these Elves. You forget who you are." Arandur inwardly flinched at Rhinure's words. He had lost control of his emotions.

"You forget who I am. I am your Sacrifice. I am Avari."

Morion held the blade calmly, and looked into the Captain's eyes.

"Do you wish to beg for your life, Captain? Our Sacrifice can be merciful." He asked quietly.

"Never. Avari do not beg. I am Avari." Arandur was calm now.

"Remember that. Do your duty as you vowed to, Arandur, otherwise I will reverse my decision. Let him go." 

Morion quickly sheathed his blade.

"Leave me now, and do not do this again, Arandur." Rhinure looked at the Captain and he knew that next time, Morion would take his head off – no questions asked.

Arandur stood up and walked towards the door. Before he could leave, Ehtewen whispered into his ear, "If you ever speak to her in that manner, I will make you wish you had never been born."

It was no idle threat, and Arandur knew it.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x **


	11. Feast

Ruth: Thank you for your review/criticism. I think I know what you mean, sort of like setting the scene. Hmm, descriptions – I will try though I am quite bad at them. ;) 

If I sound stilted please feel free to hit me over the head.

This is a long chapter, so enjoy.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Chapter 11 – Feast 

****

Arandur felt the door close behind him though he did not turn around to confirm it. He quickly walked away from Rhinure's chambers, appalled at what had happened.

How could he have attacked her like that? He knew he was lucky to have kept his head – maybe Rhinure was right, maybe he had been spending too much time with the Wood-elves.

He had served Thranduil well, to the utmost of his capabilities, as he had been ordered to. After almost 2000 years in the King's service, he had even formed a begrudging bond of respect with the Sindar. However, Rhinure's presence reminded him of how different he was from the rest of the elves. 

As he passed through the corridors, ignoring the guards and servants alike, he realised that he wished to return to his people. He would have requested Rhinure to replace him but he doubted she would listen to him. She would probably insist that he stay – if only to spite him.

He was so pre-occupied that he missed Herenion standing in the shadows, watching him walk away.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Herenion's eyes narrowed as he watched Arandur leave Rhinure's room. His elven senses screamed that the Captain was troubled – more than Herenion had ever seen him. 

Herenion debated whether to stay at Rhinure's door or follow Arandur. He chose the latter option, intrigued at Arandur's abnormal behaviour.

Arandur passed the soldiers standing at the entrance of the female quarter. One of them was clearly thinking of something else – though his body remained at attention his face had a faraway, lost look about it. 

Would Arandur notice, Herenion wondered.

"Lieutenant, if you cannot follow orders, maybe I should have you removed." Arandur noticed – and was plainly unhappy. 

"Maybe someone else would like to take your post?" Arandur's voice was almost silky in its courtesy. Herenion could not help but wince in sympathy when the young elf literally quaked under his Captain's scrutiny.

Whatever Rhinure had done to him, Arandur had not lost any of his presence.

"Pay attention to what you are doing. Smarten up, or I will do it for you."

"Yes sir." The young soldier, almost stammering in relief at being let off with a verbal reprimand only.

Rhinure must have really shaken up Arandur – if he was not punishing the guard any further. 

_*~ Legolas must be told of this. ~*_ Herenion slipped away, unnoticed by Arandur or the other guards.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas waited impatiently for Herenion in his chambers. Today, not even his bow could distract him from his troubles. He spun around when he heard someone enter his chambers. His nerves were stretched to their limit.

"Well?" Legolas anxiously questioned Herenion, as the older elf slowly entered the room.

"You were correct, he did go to see her." Herenion fell silent, trying to formulate the best response.

"And?"

"It was not a long conversation, he could not have been there for more than ten, fifteen minutes."

"Good, he cannot have told her much in that time." Legolas nodded, sinking into his chair, satisfied for now. He had been worried about Arandur and Rhinure spending too much time together.

"What did you expect him to tell her?"

"Nothing, everything. I really do not know." Legolas clasped his hands together, frowning vaguely. He was not ready to express his fears to Herenion at the moment. It was very likely that Arandur was a spy for the Avari – except that he had been in Mirkwood's service for generations. A spy would have slipped up by now – unless he was truly superb. In Arandur's case, Legolas could not rule out any option.

If Arandur was a spy – then Rhinure probably had detailed information about Mirkwood's capabilities, defences and weaknesses. Normally, that would not have bothered Legolas – after all Rhinure and her people were elves, and therefore trustworthy. However this was hardly a normal situation, it bothered Legolas, it worried him no end. 

He did NOT trust Rhinure, she was Avari. And probably more importantly, he knew nothing about her – Thranduil had blithely asserted that the Avari had the required numbers to help protect Mirkwood, but that did not tell Legolas anything. Until he learned better, he would treat Rhinure with suspicion and in the dark. After all, it was best if dubious characters like her were not treating with complete honesty. 

****

"It is best that we keep an eye on him." Legolas finally said. There was no clear plan for him to follow – he was wary of Rhinure but she was going to be his wife and ally. He should have faith in her, but he could not. Thought like this led him nowhere. Legolas decided that patience was the most prudent course of action.

"You do not trust him, do you?" Herenion asked.

"Really? Whatever gave you that idea?" Legolas asked sarcastically.

Herenion grinned, "Oh, the fact that you had me spying outside my Princess' door, gave me some clue."

"She is not your princess." Legolas' retort was instinctive.

"Yet."

Legolas could not answer that. Silence once more fell across the room.

"What did you think of her?"  Herenion asked curiously.

Legolas thought about the question. He was not sure what to make of Rhinure, her motives. His feelings could just be prejudice; Legolas was truthful enough to admit that to himself. After all, he knew nothing about this maiden – she genuinely could be helpful and kind. As soon as the thought had crossed his mind, he had to suppress a snort of derision. Such naivety would not do in a prince. 

"She is different." Legolas finally answered.

"That she is, whatever happened in her room, left Arandur quite shaken."

"How can you tell?" Legolas asked, genuinely curious – the Captain was notoriously difficult to read.

"Arandur did not see me spying. Normally, he would have me pinned against the wall for such presumption."

Legolas knew this to be true – the last elf that had spied on Arandur had ended up at the Healer's Hall.

"So she can break through his armour. That is interesting – very interesting. I wonder how she did it?" 

Legolas fell silent, thinking of his bride-to-be. 

Herenion waited impatiently, hoping to get more of a personal insight from his charge. Finally, he could not take it anymore, "Is that all you can say? What do you think of her? Does she please you? Do you think you will be happy with her? At least tell me if you find her pretty?" Legolas' closemouthed attitude was beginning to irritate Herenion.

"I think she cannot be trusted either. She had an agenda of her own." That was the only answer Legolas was prepared to give at this point.

"That is to be expected, after all she is ruler of her people. To anticipate that she will not to look out for them is folly."

"Ruler? I thought she was a princess." Legolas looked puzzled.

"From what Thranduil can gather, the Avari do not have royalty as we do. However, Rhinure is the closest thing they have to a ruler."

"Closest thing?"

"She is called their Sacrifice. It does not sound like a position of authority to me, but . . ." Herenion trailed off – it did not have be said that they knew very little of the Avari

"Sacrifice? I wonder . . ." Legolas fell silent, chewing over this morsel of information. What did it mean?

"Maybe you can ask her." Herenion suggested.

"Ask her what?" Legolas looked up distractedly.

"Ask her about her title. Ask her about her people." 

"She would not answer me truthfully." Legolas was sure of that – Rhinure struck him as a very closemouthed person. 

"How can you be so sure? You have known her for only five minutes." Herenion could not help retorting, though he knew that Legolas had hit on the truth of the matter.

"I just am."

Herenion was very tempted to roll his eyes, but refrained because he could see that Legolas was being serious.

"It does not matter, you should just talk to her."

"And why would I want to do that?" Legolas inquired – very politely.

"Because she is going to be your WIFE!!"

"And I am trying my utmost to forget that for as long as possible." Legolas waved Herenion to be silent, as he massaged his temple.

"Did you dislike her that much, little one?" Herenion asked gently.

"I really cannot say, I do not know her." Legolas paused, unsure how to put his feeling into words, which would not upset his old friend even further.

"She makes me uneasy, she is so still and so silent." Legolas weakly ended.

"Sounds like Arandur." 

"It is probably an Avari trait."

"Well, I am certain that you will be able to bring her out of her shell."

Legolas smiled, Herenion's confidence in him was heartening – but he knew that it was not going to be as simple.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The evening found Legolas dressing for another feast that Thranduil had decided to throw – this time in honour on Lady Rhinure. Legolas could only wonder how the palace staff actually managed to get everything ready in time.

Legolas stifled a sigh; this was going to be another long evening. 

He smoothed the pale green tunic he was wearing, even if he was not looking forward to the evening it did not mean that he could afford to be careless with his appearance. What he wore, the amount of effort he put into it – were all signs of the respect he held for the Lords of the Kingdom. It was a matter of politeness that he be presentable.

He put on his crown – the slender silver almost getting lost in his gold hair. The symbol of his royalty – Legolas stared at it. It was not often he wore the Heir's crown; it felt alien on his head, like he had stolen something from his father when he should not have.

With another suppressed sigh he headed towards Rhinure's rooms. It was his duty to escort his betrothed to Hall and present her to the assembled company.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure's door opened before Legolas could knock on it. Ehtewen greeted him with a "You are late."

"Yes, well, I was momentarily delayed." _            *~ By the thought of how awkward this evening is going to be. ~*_

"My Lady is waiting for you."

Legolas gratefully entered, Ehtewen made him uneasier that Rhinure did – if that was possible. She reminded him of a female Arandur, which was a disconcerting thought.

"My Lady, I am to escort you . . ." The rest of the words died on Legolas' lips.

"Is anything the matter, my Lord?" Rhinure asked.

"No . . . of course not, I was just taking in your appearance." Legolas covered for his lapse.

"Does it meet with you approval?"

How to answer that?

Rhinure was wearing a BLACK dress for the feast. It was almost stark in its simplicity. There was no decoration or pattern worked on the dress; it was just a long piece of black silk. It was very simple, something to be worn on a funeral – or a battlefield, Legolas thought, as he took in her stance.

Her hair was pulled back into the bun and she wore nothing in her hair. It made her face seem paler than it was, almost drawn. It was a utilitarian costume – and though Rhinure showed no uneasiness, Legolas got the distinct impression that she was not comfortable in the dress.

Or it could be that she was not comfortable with the way he was looking at her – in shock. All Legolas could think of was that she was going to look like a raven among the Lords and Ladies.

The only ornament she wore were three silver rings on her right hand. Slender chains connected them to a silver bracelet on her wrist. It was an intriguing piece of jewellery and Legolas wondered why she had bothered with it at all. 

Then he noticed the rest of her Guard, they all wore similar rings and bracelets on their right hands. Ehtewen had three rings as well, while the elves had two. It was clearly not meant to be an ornament.

Morion's discreet cough, made Legolas realise that Rhinure was still waiting for an answer.

"My Lady, you will be the most striking Lady at the feast."  

_*~ And not in a pleasant way. ~*_

Rhinure raised an eyebrow – Legolas knew that she was not fooled by the compliment. She truly did not seem to care about what she looked like.

"I think we should be leaving now, my lady. My father will be waiting for us." Legolas offered Rhinure his arm, which she took.

As the started to move, all three of her Guard started to follow. Legolas shook his head, "I am sorry, but you cannot come. The King does not allow armed Guards in the Hall."

Rhinure's eyes narrowed, "They will not be seen."

"Nevertheless, I cannot permit to come with them."

Legolas could see the other three Avari straighten, ever so slightly, at the implied command.

"You will have a First Guard?" Rhinure asked

"First Guard?" Legolas asked, confused.

"A … bodyguard?" Rhinure had to pause for a second to find the right Sindarin word.

Legolas nodded, Herenion would never have allowed Legolas to leave his chambers unless her was accompanied by his bodyguard.

"Then my First Guard will come as well."

Legolas was tempted to argue, but looking at Rhinure's determined eyes and Ehtewen's dangerous ones, he knew it was useless to argue. He could argue that only royalty were allowed to have bodyguards in the Hall, but he realised that would only reinforce Rhinure's argument. After all, she was also royalty – or would be very soon.

"As you wish, my Lady."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

As Legolas predicted, Rhinure created quite a stir at the feast. Most were shocked at her appearance, and the other few were disgusted. The minority were also the ones who knew what an Avari was.

Rhinure, however, was indifferent to the stares of the elves around her. She proudly walked across the hall and as Legolas seated her at the King's right hand, he could only wonder at her composure.

As he took his seat next to her, he noticed Arandur standing in his usual place behind the King. He too wore the three rings and the bracelet, in exactly the same fingers Rhinure wore them on.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

As Legolas had predicted, the feast was an uncomfortable one for everyone involved. Legolas had caught many a shocked glance fall on Rhinure and Ehtewen. It seemed as if the Wood-elves were slowly beginning to comprehend how different their new princess was from them.

Legolas tried to engage her in conversation, but neither he nor Rhinure were particularly interested in talking. 

"Did you like the food, my Lady?"

"It was well-made."

"Do you like Mirkwood?"

"I have not seen much of it, but it seems pleasant from what I can tell."

 Other meaningless questions were asked back and forth – until Legolas gave up. If she wanted to eat in silence then he would more than happy to oblige.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

After the food was cleared, the guests moved onto the adjoining room. Though it was primarily a dance hall, it was being used today as a casual standing area. It allowed Rhinure the opportunity to mingle amongst the nobles. As Legolas escorted her round the room, he could only hope that there would not be an incident.

He was partially vindicated in his hope. Most of the questions were predictable, as were the answers. No one actually dared to ask her anything more than how her journey was and ended by welcoming her to Mirkwood. Her face was forbidding without overtly being so – Legolas was very tempted to ask her how she did that, but he did not want to condone what he considered rudeness.

Then they passed by Lady Minuial. Legolas had to admit that she looked stunning in her pale pink dress. Her cheeks were rosy and her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Legolas smiled appreciatively and she very prettily blushed.

Rhinure watched Legolas watch Lady Minuial. She would have found it amusing how her betrothed started at this she-elf; that is if Lady Minuial had not decided to question Rhinure.

"Welcome, Lady Rhinure." Lady Minuial happily said.

"Thank you."

"You are very lucky … to have caught Legolas. Many a female have tried and failed miserably."

"Obviously, they should have tried harder." Rhinure's response was non-committal, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Minuial. If she felt that Legolas was a 'catch' she was entitled to her opinion – no matter what Rhinure personally thought.

Lady Minuial stumbled over Rhinure's answer, not knowing whether to take it as a teasing comment or not. Rhinure seemed to be serious – did she really believe that Legolas could have been caught, like an animal?

"Yes … well …" Lady Minuial's eye fell upon Ehtewen and she did a double take.

"Is that your bodyguard?" Lady Minuial asked doubtfully.

"Yes."

"But … but … she's female!" Lady Minuial took as hasty step back, afraid to be near Ehtewen. She scrupulously avoided touching the First Guard with any portion of her dress. It was as if she was afraid, that the slightest of touches would permanently soil her.  

"And?" Rhinure did not miss the way Lady Minuial shrank back – she doubted that anyone in the room had missed the action.

Legolas could sense the impatience in that answer, even if Minuial could not.

"And … it is unnatural. A woman wielding a blade, dressing up in a tunic. It is disgusting." Lady Minuial spluttered, not seeing the warning in Rhinure's eyes. She did not notice the way Rhinure pulled her body even straighter. She blithely lectured Rhinure on the impropriety of having females wielding weapons.

Legolas winced as he felt Rhinure freeze.

"I would be careful before making statements like that in front of a person with a blade. Ehtewen is very capable it … no matter how UNNATURAL it may be." Rhinure's voice was deceptively polite, but even Lady Minuial could not mistake the threat in it.

 Her eyes widened in horror as she stared at Rhinure. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you, my Lady. I hope to repeat the experience … soon." 

With that Rhinure started walking off, she would have let go of Legolas' arm if he had not held on to it.

She looked at him when he kept her arm in his grasp. She had the most black eyes Legolas had ever seen; they almost seemed to have no iris. They smouldered with such a cold flame that Legolas could feel himself corrode. It was the only indication that Rhinure was furious at the insult. Her face remained smooth.

If Legolas had bothered to glance at Ehtewen's face, he would have seen the same expressionless face. However, there was no mistaking her anger either if one looked at her eyes as well.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas wearily stumbled into his chambers – it had been a longer evening that he had expected. All he wanted to do was collapse onto his bed, and forget this entire evening.

However, Herenion was making it difficult by insisting on making comments about the feast.

"What ever possessed Lady Rhinure to wear a black dress? People were unsure about her as it is, and now it is even worse."

Legolas raised his face from the pillow he had buried it in, "Maybe she does not care."

"Well she should, she is going to be their princess."

"And how do you propose that she ingratiate herself?"

"Well, for a start she could smile a little more."

Legolas could not agree more; it was disconcerting talking to someone who never smiled. After years of experience with Arandur, he was still not used to it. It was much worse in a she-elf – especially a she-elf he was going marry.

"Did you see her eyes after Lady Minuial finished her ill-omened observation?" Herenion's observation broke through his musings.

Legolas groaned; he really did not want to think of that scene again.

"I really though she was going to cry insult and slice Lady Minuial's head."

"Whom are you talking about?" Legolas finally asked, he had clearly missed some of the conversation. 

"The lady's bodyguard, Ehtewen."

"You were concerned about Ehtewen hurting Lady Minuial?!! That was nothing, I was afraid I would have to restrain Rhinure."

"No little Elfing, Lady Rhinure would never bother striking Lady Minuial. It would be a waste of her time. She more than adequately dealt with Minuial as it is. Ilúvatar, I have never seen a more vicious tongue than on your lady."

"You sound as if you admire her."

"At least, she can handle herself. Would you have preferred her to weep or cling to you?"

As unlikely as that seemed – Legolas could not imagine Rhinure weeping – he had to agree, a clingy Rhinure would have been a lot worse.

Maybe.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	12. Honour

Aga_xiris: Err, what does gothic mean? Don't worry, we will be getting inside Rhinure's head soon enough. Whether she had a heart or not depends - on how evil my mood is.  
  
Uni work is not conducive to gentle thoughts. *sigh*  
  
So what did you think? Too much?  
  
Review and make me feel better ;)  
  
Let the games begin  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Chapter 12 - Honour  
  
Rhinure contemplated the dress she was about to wear - black, no nonsense, and supremely practical - much like her. For the smallest of seconds Rhinure wished it were a different colour - green, blue, red, even pink, anything except black.  
  
As soon as she had completed the thought, she determinedly put it aside. It was a waste of time and energy to wish for something that could not be. And the Avari had learned the hard way not waste anything.  
  
"You are going to be late, Mistress." Ehtewen brought her back to the task at hand - the feast.  
  
"It will not take long to dress, I have plenty of time." Rhinure answered - not really wanting to put the dress on. Unfortunately, it was the only formal piece of clothing she had with her. She looked at it, lying on the white sheets of the bed, the black and white painting like some gruesome painting. Rhinure shook her head slightly - now she was being foolish.  
  
Before her thoughts could run away with her, she quickly slipped on the dress. The cold silk felt alien against her skin. It clung to her and whispered around her ankles when she moved - all in all she did not like it. It was too different from what she usually wore. Maybe she SHOULD have pleaded tiredness - but no, that would have been dishonourable. It was expected that she attend, so she would.  
  
As Ehtewen buttoned up the dress from the back, Rhinure quickly bundled her hair to keep it out of her face. She took a quick look in the mirror to check she had not missed any strands. Her simple appearance stared back at her; Rhinure nodded - she was presentable enough.  
  
Ehtewen apparently agreed, "You will do."  
  
"You do no think this is too plain?" Rhinure had the feeling that she was expected to make more of an impression tonight. Unfortunately, she did not know exactly what kind of impression was expected from her. She knew so little about these Elves and their way of life.  
  
"I do not think so. You do not want to be ostentatious; after all, you are a guest. It would not do to draw attention to yourself. You can intimidate them some other time."  
  
Rhinure nodded, Ehtewen's word was good enough for her. She then turned to the final piece of her ensemble - her karha.  
  
She picked up the object reverentially and snapped it onto her slender wrist. As she slipped on the three silver rings, she silently repeated the vows she had made - her vows to her people, to herself.  
  
Each ring represented an oath she had sworn, the chains reminding her of the binds holding her. The karha was a symbol and reminder of what she was - an Avari. They were testament to what was important in life - honour and duty. All Avari wore similar ornaments; none were exempted from these bonds of honour.  
  
The number of rings varied from the common one to the uncommon three. All Avari wore one ring, signifying the bond of duty, when they came of age. It was the first oath they took, and in some ways, it was the strongest. It was a common thread in all Avari life, no matter what your age, sex or station - the subservience to duty.  
  
One ring for duty, another for obedience and then one more for life. Three rings, connected by such slender chains - they summed up Rhinure's entire life. Her commitment to serve and obey her people for as long as there was life in her body. Three rings - together they totalled up her entire honour.  
  
Not many Avari swore the three vows, it was a very strong oath and not many felt the need to confine their life with such a burden. Some like Ehtewen swore the three oaths, but only to a single person. Rhinure held Ehtewen's oaths; therefore, only Rhinure could make Ehtewen obey.  
  
But Rhinure had sworn her oaths to the entire Avari people - she was bound to them all, all had claim over her. Of all the Avari, Rhinure had the least freedom, to do what she wished, to act as she wished, to live as she wished - her entire life was a sacrifice for her people. And for that, they honoured her and elevated her to the status of Sacrifice - for that is what she was, a living Sacrifice.  
  
All Avari deferred to her, because they knew that whatever she did was for their betterment, and none dared interfere with that. It was a complex relationship at best, and often seemingly contradictory. Since she was sworn to all, she was answerable to no one elf. She could command any Avari; since she was bound to obey them all.  
  
It was a confusing relationship - unless you were Avari, then it became as natural as breathing. The Sacrifice was the constant in Avari life, their champion, someone who looked after them, like a mother looked after her child. And like the mother - the Avari children loved and revered their Sacrifice.  
  
It was a daunting position and a solemn vow - and as Rhinure looked at her hand she could feel the immense weight of those three rings digging into her fingers.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Morion and Istion arose when Rhinure entered the room. They looked approvingly at their Sacrifice; if they noticed the weariness on her face or the slight nervousness that lurked in her eyes they did not comment. It was a matter of pride that they controlled their emotions at all costs. It was vulgar to bring one's attentions to a display of emotions. Sentiment was private and so it should remain - always.  
  
"Is he here yet?" Rhinure asked her Guards.  
  
Istion shook his head.  
  
"He is late." Rhinure commented needlessly - wondering what was keeping Legolas. He did not strike her as the kind of person to be late. Rhinure thought of her husband-to-be, what did he think of her. What did SHE think of him?  
  
He puzzled her - he was such a mix of emotions and control. All could see his displeasure at the impending marriage but he still went through with it. It spoke well of his commitment to duty. But he was so . . . childish in his display of emotions. He smiled, frowned and even laughed. At the same time, he was always in control of himself. It was as if these emotions were only the surface of what he felt.  
  
It was a novel thought for Rhinure - that one could be emotional and still have more. It was also tiring, being buffeted with all these sensations. Rhinure wondered if Legolas realised how transparent he could be. The way he held himself, the way his eyes flashed, all clearly told her what he was feeling. Probably not, otherwise he would make more of an effort to hide his suspicions of her.  
  
Nevertheless, being around him reminded Rhinure of being caught in the middle of a thunderstorm. At one level, she wanted to be as far away from him as possible, on the other she had a morbid fascination to see what would happen next.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Rhinure snapped to attention when she heard Ehtewen greet Legolas - or announce his presence. She doubted the prince would have seen her comment as a greeting.  
  
When he strode into the room Rhinure had to admit that he was pleasing to look at - his hair literally shone against his pale green tunic. She had to admit that her future husband was good-looking, though she wondered at his tendency to leave his hair unbound - it seemed uncomfortable and impractical to her. Still, he had much to proud of and the Silvan Elves were known to be vain.  
  
Legolas kept staring at her and Rhinure could clearly see the displeasure written all over his face. Though she could only wonder at what she had done wrong, it irked her that he could not control his responses.  
  
"Is anything the matter, my Lord?" Rhinure asked, casually.  
  
"No . . . of course not, I was just taking in your appearance." Legolas managed to get out.  
  
"Does it meet with you approval?" Rhinure was intrigued as to how Legolas would answer that. His shock was painfully obvious to her and her Guard; reading body language, the set of the shoulders, the title of the head; it was all second nature to the Avari.  
  
In the back of her mind, Rhinure wondered how Arandur survived for so long around them? The Avari were so circumspect in everything they did that being around the Wood-elves was like being blinded by a blind light. Beautiful and highly painful.  
  
"My Lady, you will be the most striking Lady at the feast." Legolas finally answered.  
  
Flattery? Rhinure cocked an eyebrow at the double-edged comment. It was not a lie but neither was it a complement. The prince would take some watching, he kept his wits about him.  
  
As she took his arm, her Guard took their accustomed position behind her.  
  
"I am sorry, but you cannot come. The King does not allow armed Guards in the Hall."  
  
Rhinure narrowed her eyes; so, the Princeling presumed to give her orders already.  
  
"They will not be seen." She calmly answered, Legolas would see reason - she was sure of it. For her not to go without a guard was unthinkable; it would be an affront to her position.  
  
"Nevertheless, I cannot permit to come with them." That was an order and all the Avari recognised it as such - even if it was coated in dulcet tones.  
  
Rhinure watched as her Guard straightened - Legolas did not realise it but he had just changed the situation into a dangerous one. No one ventured to order the Avari unless they held their oaths. Legolas had just managed to insult all of her Guards and prevent them from doing their duty - protecting her. She had seen Avari remove heads for less.  
  
"You will have a First Guard?" She interjected before the situation could deteriorate any further.  
  
"First Guard?" Legolas asked, confused. Rhinure bit down on any impatience - this elf was not Avari and he did not understand. Rhinure just had to keep reminded herself of that.  
  
"A . bodyguard?"  
  
When Legolas nodded, Rhinure continued, "Then my First Guard will come as well."  
  
Morion and Istion glanced at her and she imperceptibly ordered them to stay behind. It would not do to antagonise Thranduil - and Ehtewen would be more than enough. They were not happy about the situation but they would obey.  
  
Rhinure looked into Legolas' blue eyes and she could see that he wanted to argue. It puzzled her - why did he not understand? As a prince, he was expected to have a bodyguard, then why could he not see that as a Sacrifice she must take a First Guard as well?  
  
"As you wish, my Lady."  
  
Why was there such resignation in his tone? Why did she feel that he was just humouring her?  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
As soon as Rhinure entered the ballroom, she realised her mistake. The Elves before her were obviously dressed in their best finery and expected her to do the same. They took in her black dress and turn away in disgust. Ehtewen had been wrong - she should have intimidated them.  
  
Rhinure squared her shoulder - she did not need a dress to intimidate. If they did not graciously allow her to be different, then she would force them to see how distinct she was. She would not allow them to censure her - she would remain immune.  
  
Through out the evening Legolas tried to make pointless conversation with her, which she answered as briefly as she could. He did not see the pitying glances that the elf-maids sent his way when they saw her. He did not see the hostility that the elves levelled at their new Princess. He seemed oblivious to the control it took Rhinure to remain silently, uncaringly in her seat.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
After the feast, Thranduil insisted that Rhinure 'meet the nobles' in a more intimate setting. At least, he could see ignominy of Rhinure's position even if his son could not. But as his insistence reminded her - she had to learn to deal with these people some time or another. It was better it start as soon as possible.  
  
Most of the questions were inoffensive enough - Rhinure effectively silenced all tongues when she met the people face to face. Looking into her cold eyes, the nobles learnt that whatever their new Princess was she was not to be trifled with. And in a strange manner, it was comforting - Rhinure did not pretend to be what she was not, she was Avari and the rest has to learn to adjust.  
  
All in all, the evening was not turning out to be too unsatisfactory - at least, Rhinure was showing her new people what they could expect from her. Well, that was until they passed by Lady Minuial.  
  
Rhinure was to admit, the maid was a pretty little, inconsequential thing. She looked charming in her pink dress, and Rhinure could tell that Legolas enjoyed looking at her. It was good to know that her betrothed was interested in females, even if not in her. If she displeased him in bed, then she could always find him a more satisfactory substitute. Maybe even this Lady Minuial.  
  
"You are very lucky . to have caught Legolas. Many a female have tried and failed miserably."  
  
Then again . . . maybe not. Rhinure did not have to concentrate very hard to pick up the condescension behind that tone.  
  
"Obviously, they should have tried harder."  
  
That should have squashed Lady Minuial and ended the conversation. Unfortunately, Fate seemed to have her own plans. Rhinure watched with a sick fascination as Lady Minuial almost choked herself with righteous indignation. She did not heed the warning Rhinure sent her way - how dim could this elf-woman be?  
  
Finally, Rhinure had enough - there was only so much humiliation she would stomach - this 'Lady' needed to be reminded of whom exactly she was addressing.  
  
"I would be careful before making statements like that in front of a person with a blade. Ehtewen is very capable it . no matter how UNNATURAL it may be."  
  
THIS time, Lady Minuial caught the threat and thankfully shut her mouth.  
  
Rhinure would have left the offending woman's presence if Legolas had not caught her arm. As she looked into his face, she could read his disapproval. It almost stunned Rhinure, could he not see that she had to avenge Ehtewen's honour? Obviously, he did not, and neither would she bother explaining it to him  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
When Legolas had escorted Rhinure back to her rooms, only then could she turn to look at her First Guard. As expected, Ehtewen was furious and very close to losing control. Her knuckles had turned white from the tight grip she kept on her blade.  
  
Morion and Istion and discretely absented themselves - control or not, even the Avari knew not to cross the First Guard when she was in such a mood.  
  
Rhinure watched as Ehtewen paced around the room. "That pernicious little elf, all she wanted to do was embarrass you. How dare she lecture you in front of the entire court? How dare she insinuate . . . I am going to demand . . ."  
  
"You will do nothing." Rhinure sharply cut into Ehtewen's tirade. "One insignificant female's ranting in not enough to embarrass me. Any one with an ounce of sense will disregard what she said."  
  
"Like the Prince did? He seemed most anxious to defend her from your response! Maybe he is the one who should have been insulted." Ehtewen bit out.  
  
"Ehtewen, remember who you speak of. He will be my Lord soon. I will not hear such disrespect about him." Rhinure's eyes blazed and Ehtewen fell to her knees.  
  
"Forgive me, Mistress. I beg your pardon. I did not mean what I said. I . . . lost control." Ehtewen bowed her head, shamed filling her.  
  
"See that it does not happen again. Prince Legolas is going to be my Bonded . . . my husband. Always remember that."  
  
Rhinure turned away from her First Guard; she knew that Ehtewen had been angry. Angry at the implied insult to her - to the Sacrifice. It did not matter that Lady Minuial had accused her of being unnatural or an insult to womankind. Such words were insignificant.  
  
Sometimes, it became difficult to hold in the tempest that was inside.  
  
Rhinure knew how demanding it could be to maintain control; she had the strongest urge to slap Legolas when he had held her back accusingly. Nevertheless, she had kept still - as she was expected to.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x 


	13. Conversation

Short chapter, for which I am sorry but RL has been a bitch lately so I have not been able to write that often.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Chapter 13 - Conversation  
  
Legolas watched Rhinure walk amongst the gardens. From his window, he could see the entire garden and it seemed as if she was alone. No Guard followed her, which greatly surprised Legolas. He had not thought they would have left her alone for a moment - Legolas had a feeling they would still stand guard on his wedding night, in the wedding chamber itself. The thought made his flush slightly - as did the thought of the wedding.  
  
Legolas supposed the disquiet he felt whenever he looked at Rhinure was better than the blind panic he felt before - sometimes.  
  
Still, what was she doing in the garden?  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Rhinure strolled amongst the flowers, not seeing the opening buds, which were still beaded with dew. She was only aware of the solitude that wrapped around her; it had taken some judicious arguing with Morion and Ehtewen to convince them to let her walk in the garden alone. Istion had not bothered, he had recognised the set of his lady's jaw.  
  
Rhinure reminded herself to reward Istion for that. She had no doubt that her Guard were lurking somewhere nearby - as was their duty. Rhinure knew that and accepted it - as long as they made themselves unobtrusive, she could have her illusion of privacy.  
  
"It is a beautiful morning, is it not, my Lady?" Legolas' voice shattered even this pale daydream. The elf moved as silently as an Avari, Rhinure had not heard him come behind her.  
  
Ehtewen would flog her raw for that later.  
  
"I suppose it is, my lord." Replied Rhinure, finally concentrating on her surroundings.  
  
Legolas looked in surprise at Rhinure. How could she not notice the way the light hit the early morning dew, making everything sparkle? It was a beautiful morning, enough to make an Elf feel glad he was alive. He kept looking at her; obviously, she took not such pleasure from her surroundings.  
  
Maybe she was still displeased because of the feast yesterday. Legolas was not sure exactly how, but he knew he had offended her.  
  
"My lady, if I have caused you harm in any way then I am deeply sorry for that." Legolas stepped forward looking deeply into Rhinure's eyes, trying to convince her of his sincerity.  
  
There was no such need; Rhinure could see the remorse and confusion in his eyes as soon as he had opened his mouth. His genuineness boiled out from him in great waves; waves which threatened to overwhelm Rhinure. She almost took a small step back from Legolas, needing to put some space between them. At the last second, she stopped herself, she would not let anyone overpower her, not even this Prince.  
  
Legolas thought he saw a glimpse of panic in Rhinure's eyes, but he must have been mistaken. For a second he thought she almost stepped back from him. What had he done to frighten her so? But by the time this thought had formed, Rhinure's eyes had iced over again; freezing Legolas out.  
  
Those eyes - so cold, so black. They reminded Legolas of a river in the winter - frosted over in the winter but churning in its depth. And like the winter, there was something beautiful in their stark barrenness.  
  
"So, my Lady, do you accept my apology?" Legolas asked, his voice nearly lowering to a whisper.  
  
"No apology is needed, my Lord. You have not harmed me in any way." Rhinure kept her voice matter of fact, despite the shade of disappointment that raced across those blue eyes.  
  
Legolas turned away from Rhinure; she was obviously not going to accept his apology. Or explain what he had done wrong in the first place.  
  
"My lord . . ."  
  
Rhinure voice caused him to look up at her again.  
  
"You did not cause me any harm." Rhinure repeated; meaning what she said. What had happened last night had been irrelevant. It could not be changed, and nothing would be gained by dwelling on it.  
  
Legolas nodded, but not believing her. For now, he would let it go.  
  
"Have you seen the gardens, my Lady?" He asked, knowing full well she had not. He had been watching her since she first stepped into the garden.  
  
Rhinure shook her head, she had not been thinking of the gardens when she had meandered into them. All she had been thinking of was finding a place where she could think - alone.  
  
Now, it seemed that would not be. "I would be my pleasure to show you around then, my Lady." Legolas offered his arm to Rhinure.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
They spent the next hour wandering around the gardens, with Legolas pointing out some of the more exotic flowers and plants that Thranduil had planted there. Rhinure listened patiently, but not with great enthusiasm. However, Legolas mused, she did not show much enthusiasm for anything. Talking to her reminded him of talking to a stone wall.  
  
Rhinure's mind wandered as Legolas pointed out another flower to her. It was easy enough to block out what he was saying, leaving her mind free to think of other, more important matters than the shrubbery. Every once in a while, Legolas would stop and look at her, obviously seeking some response. He was disappointed every time since Rhinure had no idea what to say. After all, they were hardly talking about something that required her input. It was best to let him speak, as he seemed determined to.  
  
Today, Legolas was resolute about making Rhinure talk to him. Even if, she seemed determined to block every attempt at conversation. She just did not take any of the innocuous openings he offered. He told her about his favourite flower, tree, shrub, time of the day, everything. But she only looked at him with blank eyes, not offering any information about herself at all.  
  
Legolas suppressed a groan of frustration; he was going to run out of small talk soon. He made one last attempt, pointing to a cluster of graceful white flowers, he desperately said, "And these are very special, they were my mothers favourite."  
  
Rhinure lifted up her head to look at Legolas, "Queen Eruante's favourites? They would be, they are so fragile."  
  
Legolas was stunned, not only because Rhinure had actually responded to something he had said. "Did you know her?"  
  
Rhinure shook her head, "I knew OF her." Then she fell silent, looking at the flowers, a faraway look on her face.  
  
"It sounded like you knew her well, for you to pass such a comment." Legolas insisted; getting the feeling that Rhinure was hiding something.  
  
She focused in on his face, "Truly, my Lord. I hardly spoke more than two words to her."  
  
"But you spoke to her at least once? When?" Legolas absentmindedly tightened his grip on her arm.  
  
Rhinure glanced down at his hand crushing her arm; holding it in place as if she would disappear on him.  
  
"Once, my Lord, I spoke to her once. When she came to visit my mother."  
  
"Why . . .? Why did she . . .?"  
  
"It is not important. It was a brief visit."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to persist, but closed it again when he saw her face. He recognised the look - it was the one Arandur gave to him when he was displeased. Sure enough, Rhinure's eyes had turned chilly. No longer were they dull, but they burned with a cold flame; warning Legolas that she did not want to talk about this subject any further.  
  
And that cold flame was suddenly matched by an answering anger in Legolas. She was hiding something, Legolas was sure of it - and he would find out what it was. He had to know, it was about his mother.  
  
For a moment, both elves glared at each other, neither willing to give in, when a sheepish voice cut into the mounting tension.  
  
"My Prince, the King would like to see you and Lady Rhinure in his chambers immediately."  
  
Legolas and Rhinure looked at the poor servant, almost causing the elf to run away. It was eerie how similar both faces looked at that moment - dangerous.  
  
Legolas calmed himself down - there was no use glaring at the servant he had done no wrong. In fact, it was no use glaring at all; Rhinure seemed immune to his glowering. "Tell him we will be there as soon as possible."  
  
"My lord, he said it was important." The servant persisted.  
  
"We are coming." Legolas repeated, struggling to keep his temper in check.  
  
As the poor elf scampered off, Legolas turned and mockingly said, "So my Lady, it seems as we are summoned. Please let me escort you to the King."  
  
Rhinure cocked an eyebrow, "As you wish, my Lord. The King should not be kept waiting."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Legolas almost marched off toward Thranduil's chambers, not caring if Rhinure could keep up or not.  
  
Naturally, she had no trouble in matching his pace, even if she had to walk faster than normal.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x 


	14. Pity

Chapter 14 - Pity  
  
Thranduil sat in his chambers waiting impatiently for his son and new daughter-in-law to appear. What was keeping them, he asked himself for the tenth time?  
  
*~ I hope they have not killed each other by now. ~* Thranduil had noticed the friction between Rhinure and his son. Though he had known that this marriage would be difficult for both of them, he had hoped for less antagonism between the two.  
  
At least, he thought it was antagonism on Rhinure's part. She was difficult to read at the best of times, inscrutable in most other times. It did not help that those three Avari of hers followed her around like oversized guard dogs. It was no wonder that Legolas was uncomfortable around Rhinure. Three menacing elves were more than enough to put a damper on any romantic advances - even if Rhinure were in a fit of complete madness accept them. Not that Legolas was going to look at her in that fashion for a long time to come.  
  
*~ Why must life be so complicated? ~*  
  
Still, Thranduil hoped. Once day, no matter how long it took; Legolas would learn to love Rhinure. He had to, he must. He would learn to reconcile his duty with his heart. Thranduil had to believe that or he might lose his strength to see this plan to the end.  
  
Mirkwood could not afford to see this alliance fall through.  
  
Thranduil looked down at the map lying open on the table; orc activity had increased and they were getting bolder in their attacks. Mirkwood's forces were barely managing to keep them at bay. If it were not for Avari help, Thranduil would not be able to protect the outlying villages.  
  
Despite all their assistance, Avari aid was too sporadic for Thranduil's liking. They appeared and disappeared at will; turning up where required and leaving when the battle ended. They were like a shadow, always there in the corner of your eye but never clearly seen.  
  
The situation was getting frustrating for Thranduil; he needed a more secure means of communication with the Avari forces and assurance that they would come when needed. Right now, Mirkwood's commanders had to work with two plans; one which included Avari help and one which presumed they were fighting alone. The lack of information even about the numbers the Avari would bring, could prove dangerous. For now, Avari and Silvan efficiency had prevented massive loss of life but the situation could not continue.  
  
Orcs were not skilled fighters, but Thranduil feared that even they would learn given enough time. And then there was the threat of other dark forces moving into Mirkwood; Uruk-hai, Goblin-men and the ever-present spiders that preyed in the forest. Thranduil shuddered to think what would happen if the orcs were ever gathered into an organised force. Then it would not be skirmishes that Mirkwood faced but war - and Thranduil doubted Mirkwood's capacity to win a war.  
  
He started at the map - noting the number of settlements, the number of elves who were looking to him for protection. The time of the Elves might be ending, but there were still enough people for the King to worry about. Their immortality would do them no good when they fell under the sword.  
  
Thranduil clenched his fist, he had lost two homes already to the Shadow, he would not lose another.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Legolas and Rhinure entered the room, to be followed by their respective bodyguards. Thranduil was sitting behind his desk, face lost in contemplation.  
  
Legolas immediately sobered up when he saw his father's expression. Thranduil was worried and that gave Legolas pause.  
  
Beside him, Rhinure became alert as well. She recognised the look on the King's face. It was the look of a monarch who worried about his people.  
  
"So you have finally decided to come?" Thranduil asked without looking at the two elves.  
  
"Forgive us, my King. We were . . . detained." Legolas looked at Rhinure, challenging her to say something to the contrary.  
  
Rhinure did not rise to the bait; she was more interested in the open map that lay on the desk. Even from the distance, she could make out that it was a map of Mirkwood, "The raids have increased." Her voice was quite and certain.  
  
Thranduil nodded, still not looking up.  
  
Legolas gave up the last visages of his anger, and fully concentrated on his King, "The Home Guard is holding?"  
  
"For now?"  
  
"How long, before the situation becomes critical?"  
  
"It is already critical." Thranduil finally looked into his son's eyes.  
  
"The Avari do not aid?" Legolas asked, ignoring the way Rhinure stiffened.  
  
"They do, but the help is erratic and unpredictable. They come and go as they please. Though they have always managed to turn up when needed, I wonder how long this . . . luck . . . will last."  
  
Legolas immediately understood the problem; no planning could be done until the Avari situation was handled. Until the marriage the Avari would be uncertain allies at best - this was not good enough.  
  
"Then we must change it." Legolas looked at Rhinure significantly.  
  
"What would you have my Avari do, my lord?" She asked him, making sure that he did not miss the way she reminded him that Avari good will depended on her.  
  
"Commit to us." Legolas answered smoothly.  
  
Rhinure tilted her head slightly in question, allowing Legolas to continue.  
  
"We would like more information about Avari numbers, how many troops they can commit to the battle, all information they know about the enemy's numbers. For starters."  
  
Legolas strode over to the map, quickly glancing it over; noting the places of the attacks.  
  
Rhinure watched Legolas as he went over the map; finding it remarkable that this collected warrior was the same Elf who had been so angry in the garden. This Legolas was highly competent, and dangerous.  
  
"Why do you presume that the Avari have better information than you about the enemy?" Rhinure chose to test this elf, piqued to see how far he could be pushed.  
  
Legolas looked up, straight into Rhinure's eyes, telling her not to take him for a fool. "The raids do not follow a pattern, and the fact that the Avari always 'manage' to appear in time suggests that either you have good information about the enemy."  
  
Legolas smiled, like a predator who has smelled blood, "Or you have a spy amongst us, my Lady."  
  
"Or both, my lord." Rhinure coolly looked into his face, giving away nothing.  
  
Thranduil watched the two, noting Legolas' skill with pride. He also noted the way his son baited Rhinure; maybe there was hope after all for this marriage.  
  
He also noted the way Rhinure avoided rising to the bait and the way her erect posture challenged Legolas' accusation.  
  
At least, this marriage was not going to be dull.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Rhinure watched father and son look at her expectantly. This was why she was here; to forge an alliance between two very different people. Behind her, her Guard listened as carefully, to what she was going to say.  
  
Rhinure had to tread carefully, she could not antagonise new allies but neither could she betray her people. Giving information about numbers and Avari strength would be premature.  
  
"Why don't you tell me of your plans, then I will consider giving you the information you ask for?" Rhinure said cautiously.  
  
Legolas and Thranduil looked at each other, this was not going to be easy. Neither of them trusted the other to give out sensitive information.  
  
Legolas turned to Rhinure, trying to fathom what she was thinking behind that cool façade. He held her black eyes with his blue ones, willing her to give in - to unbend, to trust. It was fruitless; she would not lose so easily. Legolas sighed and broke eye contact.  
  
"Maybe we can start off with something. . . easier?" Rhinure suggested. Legolas' head snapped up again - his heart filling with hope.  
  
"Maybe we can discern a pattern in the raids, then we can decide of the best course from there?"  
  
Legolas nodded, and moved slightly to the side; inviting Rhinure to stand next to him and look at the map.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
The three elves spent the next few hours analysing the pattern and intensity of the raids. Not much was said but the beginning of a tentative trust was forged. Rhinure watched as Legolas and Thranduil discussed how to rebuild the settlements that had been attacked, while she limited herself to only commenting on their future defence.  
  
"It seems as if the attacks have been mainly concentrated on the farming communities." Legolas commented.  
  
"That would make sense - the orcs have probably exhausted their own food supplies." Thranduil agreed.  
  
"However, that does not bode well for us. We need the food from those villages." Thranduil continued, a frown forming on his forehead.  
  
"We will need to increase the patrols around those villages, at least until the harvest comes in." Rhinure said quietly.  
  
Legolas glanced at her from under his lashes - she had said 'we'. He smiled slightly.  
  
"And how do you propose we do that, my Lady?" Thranduil asked, knowing the answer full well.  
  
Rhinure took a deep breath, "The Avari will help."  
  
Thranduil nodded while Rhinure hoped inwardly that it would be as simple.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Thranduil watched as Legolas and Rhinure argued about how the Avari 'help' should be implemented. At least, he watched his son rail at Rhinure and watched her become colder and colder.  
  
It was almost amusing, as she withdrew within herself, Legolas became angrier. He was almost shouting at her, almost. It reminded Thranduil of how young Legolas was in reality. He had the courage, the skills of an adult, maybe even more - but he still lacked the experience.  
  
It was obvious to Thranduil that Rhinure would not respond to heated words or remonstrations. She had an admirable, almost frightening control over herself - and Thranduil could see why that would be frustrating for Legolas. He had always treated people with an openness and honesty that reflected his relatively secure upbringing. He just did not know how to deal with this silent maid in front of him.  
  
Where he should have patient, he was intolerant; where he should have been silent, he was loud. It was no wonder that Rhinure retreated from him. Though Thranduil was sure she would not see as retreat. He smiled, for all authority, she was still a child in some ways as well - she could not be many years younger than Legolas. Thranduil knew that it took great courage for one so young to lead her people. The Avari were an austere people, and so was their Sacrifice. Thranduil could only wonder what went inside his new daughter's head and heart. What had led her to become Sacrifice? What pushed her into this new alliance?  
  
Rhinure turned her eyes on Thranduil and he rocked back. Those eyes of hers were so empty that he felt like weeping. He had seen such as blankness in Arandur but no one this young should look like that. He felt a great urge to wrap his arms around this elf-maid and hold her until she thawed. He felt like telling her that there was no reason for her to hide, he would understand - even though he clearly did not. What had happened to this child?  
  
Rhinure continued looking at Thranduil, until even Legolas realised that he had lost her attention. He faced his father, to find him staring at Rhinure with such pity in his eyes, that Legolas felt his heart squeeze. Thranduil looked at Rhinure as if he was seeing a fragile piece of crystal, which someone had carelessly cracked.  
  
And Rhinure, obviously, did not appreciate it. Legolas could tell that she did not want Thranduil's pity - she did not want forgiveness from anyone. Legolas was tempted to tell his father to stop looking at Rhinure like that; it was not helping matters any. But he remained silent; it was best to ignore it otherwise it would bring Rhinure even more shame. But what had prompted the look in the first place? What was there to pity in her?  
  
Rhinure silently told Thranduil to look away; she did not want, or need his sympathy. She was proud of her life and did not need such condescension. She did not need any elf telling her that what she had lived was a mistake, as Thranduil was doing at the moment. She was no brittle piece of glass, to be protected and smothered. She was Avari, she was Sacrifice - she had learnt to survive. And she would - at all costs, under any circumstances. What right did Thranduil have to pity her?  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Herenion watched the three royal elves indulge in their little glaring match. He sighed, why must they always complicate things so. Thranduil had obviously just realised that Lady Rhinure was a flesh and blood person, not some pawn to be moved in this game of power. Legolas was confused at this change in his father; not because he did not see Rhinure as a person but because he did not see her as weak. He saw her strength; it would take time for him to the flaw that a father saw so clearly.  
  
And Lady Rhinure - he knew her so little, but even her could see that neither did she want the pity from the King, nor the antagonism from the Prince. She did not want any of this, but she would have to learn that emotional responses were part of Silvan life.  
  
As integral as they were alien to Avari life.  
  
Herenion had watched Arandur closely for hundreds of years now, and had taken great interest in watching Rhinure and her Guard. He had deduced that the Avari were a obsessively private people. They did not smile, they did not laugh - they did not unbend in each others presence. Or, Herenion mused, as he watched Rhinure's Guard close around her, they did it with great subtlety. Their relations with each other was like a delicate water painting, painstakingly and slowly developed.  
  
In comparison, Mirkwood life was like an oil painting - bold strokes and vivid colours.  
  
It all got a but confusing, especially since the Avari were shockingly direct in other matters - the way Lady Rhinure had accepted Legolas' accusation had floored Herenion. She was blunt almost to the point of rudeness - no nonsense and direct when need arose.  
  
Life was not going to be the same around Mirkwood that was certain.  
  
As these thoughts flitted around in Herenion's mind - the room had fallen absolutely silent The match was still going strong - and it was high time to end it.  
  
"My King, evening approaches, and your presence will be required in the Hall."  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x 


	15. Wedding Plans

Thank you all for reviewing, I will try to make the chapters longer, but that really depends on how much time I get. Sometimes, the writing just works and then there are others in which I wish ...  
  
Anyways. . . enjoy ;)  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Chapter 15 - Wedding Plans  
  
Herenion had to repeat himself twice, thrice and then again, before the . . . combatants in the room noticed he was speaking.  
  
"My lord, dinner?"  
  
Thranduil finally noticed Legolas' bodyguard, "Yes, Herenion, I heard you the first time."  
  
*~ Really my lord, and what about the second time? ~* Herenion kept silent, just nodded in agreement.  
  
"We will be joining the diners soon."  
  
Herenion seriously doubted that, but at least the three had stopped glaring at each other. It seemed he was not going to get food any time soon.  
  
Thranduil turned back to his son and Rhinure, "We will continue this discussion right after dinner. There are still some matters I would like to discuss with you both."  
  
*~ No dinner for me tonight. ~* Herenion mentally sighed as he accompanied his prince out of the room  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Thranduil offered his arm to Rhinure, and led her to dinner. He smiled down at her with such compassion that she was highly tempted to refuse to follow him. Legolas could only smile; whatever new insight his father had gained into Rhinure was infuriating her - he must ask his father what is was exactly.  
  
His smile grew into a full-blown grin when he saw his father gently pat Rhinure's hand. The look she turned on him would have felled an orc at twenty paces. Legolas could not decide what was more amusing, the way his father just ignored the glare or Rhinure's discomfiture that he had.  
  
He kept grinning until Rhinure turned her eyes on him - Legolas has to quickly pull his face into a more sombre expression. It was amazing how much disapproval she could put in one look.  
  
Thranduil chuckled softly at the chagrined expression on his son's face.  
  
*~ It is not so easy to disobey when she glances at you, is it my son? ~*  
  
He would have to ask Rhinure on how exactly she did it - it would come in handy next time Legolas was arguing with him.  
  
After quelling Legolas, Rhinure kept her gaze firmly ahead - ignoring the laughter of the King and the shamefaced amusement of her betrothed. She would ignore this childish display, even if it killed her.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Dinner, naturally, was a long drawn affair. Thranduil was sensibly giving people time to adjust to Rhinure. Seeing her at 'normal' tasks, like eating, was supposed to reassure the people - show them that their princess was an elf like them. Herenion watched as people constantly glanced at her, stared at her, whispered about her and he could help but feel a twinge of guilt. It must not be pleasant to be gawked at, no matter how necessary it was.  
  
At the same time, Rhinure seemed unfazed by the attention. Her carriage remained erect and proud - Herenion could not help but think that she would make a fine princess.  
  
Or course, she would have to learn to stop frightening people - Herenion sighed at the serving maid dropped another crystal decanter as Rhinure looked at her. That was the third one; Thranduil would have none left at this rate.  
  
*~ I wonder if she does this for her amusement? ~*  
  
Legolas was thinking the exact same thing as he watched Rhinure. He found himself watching her - the way she ate *~ briskly - not lady-like at all ~*  
  
The way she held her glass *~ I wonder if she could snap the glass? ~*  
  
The slight tilt of her head as she leaned to catch what Thranduil said *~ reminds me of a bird perched on a branch. ~*  
  
The way she moved in her chair *~ Is it possible for an elf to fidget?. ~*  
  
The way she looked at him when she caught him staring *~ How can such cold eyes be so beautiful? ~*  
  
"Is the food not to your liking, your Highness? You have hardly touched it." Rhinure asked, wondering why the young prince kept staring at her. Now what had she done wrong?  
  
Herenion smiled fondly as Legolas hurriedly turned back to his neglected meal.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
As Herenion had predicted, he did not get any dinner that evening. Thranduil ushered Legolas and Rhinure into his chambers immediately. This meant that Herenion had to accompany them as well.  
  
Legolas had asked Herenion if he wished to have someone else take this shift, but Herenion stoutly refused. He would fulfil his duty, one missed dinner was irrelevant- besides, he wanted to hear what was discussed.  
  
Thranduil motioned the young elves to sit in front of him - where he could keep an eye on both.  
  
"Is there anything we missed out before, Ada?" Legolas asked, when his father did not speak.  
  
Thranduil shook his head, "I thought we could turn to more joyous matters."  
  
The wedding - Legolas' stomach turned but he kept still in his chair.  
  
Thranduil continued, "We need to decide on a date?"  
  
"I thought you wanted it as soon as possible?" Legolas asked, a little sardonically.  
  
"As soon as possible is not a definite date."  
  
"How long will you need to make the preparations?" Rhinure spoke for the first time.  
  
Thranduil considered, finally coming up with "A little over two weeks."  
  
"Why so long?" Rhinure asked, tilting her head slightly to its side. Legolas took that to mean that she truly wanted the question answered.  
  
"It takes time to adequately prepare for a royal wedding. There are guests to invite, food to prepare and a myriad of minutia to deal with."  
  
"I do not understand." Rhinure said.  
  
"Because it won't be a wedding otherwise." Thranduil tried explaining. Rhinure still looked at him blankly - it seemed to be a lot of bother for what should have been a simple ceremony.  
  
"Because it is expected." Legolas said quietly. And it was, the wedding of the crown prince was a time of great celebration and joy - at last for some.  
  
Rhinure nodded, this explanation she understood.  
  
"Then two weeks should be acceptable." She stated.  
  
Legolas started slightly, he had not realised that she would be so . . . eager to have the ceremony so soon.  
  
"Is there no one you would like to invite, my Lady? Friends, family? We could postpone the date if you so wish."  
  
Thranduil did not say anything to Legolas' delaying tactic, letting it stand as the altruistic offer that it was not.  
  
Rhinure shook her head, "None."  
  
"What about you, my Lord? Is there none you would have at the joining?"  
  
Legolas thought of his friends, his comrades - how he would have like for all of them to be here, especially Aragorn and Gimli. It would not be the same without them - it would be meaningless.  
  
"No, my Lady. There is no one I would call. All I need, all I desire is already in Mirkwood." Legolas gallantly smiled at Rhinure, but she could see the lie in his eyes. However, she chose to keep silent about it, if he said that he wanted no one else she would let him have that falsehood.  
  
"Now that we have agreed on the date, there is the small matter of where you would like to have the ceremony itself." Thranduil looked at his 'children'.  
  
"My lady?" Legolas prompted when Rhinure did not say anything.  
  
"It makes little difference, my Lord. The ceremony would be binding wherever you chose you hold it."  
  
"Then we will have a traditional Silvan ceremony, if my lady has no objections?" Legolas asked, clutching his politeness a little desperately. What kind of maid was so nonchalant about her own wedding?  
  
Rhinure inclined her head in assent. "All I would ask it that I be allowed to make my vows in the Avari fashion."  
  
"Of course, my Lady. Will you need anything specific? Thranduil hastened to assure her.  
  
"Prince Legolas will have to place a karha on my hand when prompted. That is about all he will be expected to do. I presume his vows will be Silvan."  
  
That ended the discussion, since Rhinure did not have any particular demands to make, the wedding would go ahead when and as Thranduil wished. Legolas figured his father must be pleased at Rhinure's compliance.  
  
It meant that there would be no unreasonable demands by the bride, no last minutes panics. All would go smoothly, like everything else Thranduil organised. It would be perfect - perfectly characterless.  
  
Legolas never realised but part of the charm in the wedding was acquiescing to your beloved's demands, seeing her face light up when you performed some task she had mentioned in passing. It was one more detail which had been stripped from the tapestry that was his life.  
  
It was also 'lucky' that he was too preoccupied to realise this.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x  
  
Herenion waited patiently until he felt Legolas fall asleep. It did not take long since the Prince was exhausted. Herenion smiled fondly at his charge; the moonlight streaming in from the window lit up his peaceful face, causing it to glow. Legolas looked so young and innocent that Herenion could almost imagine him as a little Elfling; shining with joy and love - a little golden prince.  
  
He silently left the room, motioning to the Guards outside that all was well.  
  
As he walked towards his own rooms, he felt his stomach cramp with hunger. Herenion admonished himself for not being able to control himself; a little hunger never did anyone any harm.  
  
His stomach of course, protested at this conclusion. *~ I wonder if I can steal something from the kitchens? ~* He doubted any of the kitchen staff would be happy to fix him up a late dinner.  
  
"They would probably skewer me with one of those carving knives."  
  
"Who would dare such a thing, my Lord?"  
  
Herenion almost jumped when he heard the softly spoken question. He turned around to see Ehtewen materialise from an alcove right next to him. Her black clock had hidden her completely from his sight.  
  
"My lady, it is not safe to shadow people in such a manner." Herenion's voice was admonishing.  
  
Ehtewen let her cloak fall open slightly; revealing a wicked looking dagger poised in her hand. If Herenion had made any threatening move, he knew he would have been dead by now.  
  
"Unsafe for whom, my Lord?" Ehtewen' voice was lightly mocking, causing Herenion to flush slightly.  
  
"Why do you spy on me, my Lady?" Herenion stopped himself from losing his temper, and giving her an opportunity to use that blade.  
  
"My mistress would like to speak to you, if you are not too tired."  
  
"Lead on, my Lady. I would not dream of disappointing Lady Rhinure." Herenion facetiously bowed; intrigued and irritated at the same time. Why did she wish to see him?  
  
Ehtewen sheathed the dagger, and fell into place next to Herenion.  
  
"I am Ehtewen, First Guard to Rhinure. You may call me either."  
  
"I am Herenion, Personal Bodyguard to Prince Legolas. You may call me Herenion."  
  
Both elves nodded, they understood that there was no need to hide behind false politeness and pretty titles. They were warriors and deserved to be treated as such.  
  
x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x 


	16. Late Night Dinner

Thank you to all of you who keep reviewing. It is very encouraging to know that you like what I am writing.

As for Rhinure, I don't think she is unemotional – just emotionally challenged. I will make her unbend – maybe, then again maybe not ;) 

****

**Chapter 16 - Late Night Dinner**

****

Herenion was ushered into Lady Rhinure's chambers by a silent Ehtewen. There was no more conversation between the two bodyguards as they walked through the silent halls.

Herenion took this opportunity to study Ehtewen; shrouded in her black cloak she seemed to be the living embodiment of nightmares. Her feet hardly made any sound as they struck the ground, and her gait was graceful as only an elf's could be. She was a shadow come to life.

No wonder that the Avari were feared in battle. They were not ones to stand and fight you eye-to-eye, face-to-face – they disappeared as you watched them only to reappear when you least expected. Herenion had seen Arandur fight for long enough to know that he was dangerous but it was only now that he was beginning to realise how dangerous.

Arandur was constrained by the demands of his position and Thranduil's expectations. He was an Avari who fought like the Wood-elves. Ehtewen, on the other hand, seemed completely natural and at home in the dark; the Avari's preferred time. She was an example of a predator in its natural element. 

Herenion had no doubt that Rhinure was much the same.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Herenion watched as Rhinure offered him a seat near her. She was seated calmly near the fire, the black folds of her gown reflecting the orange light until it seemed as if she flickered and burned herself.

"You have my gratitude, First Guard."

"I could not refuse a summons from my Princess." Herenion replied truthfully.

Rhinure cocked an eyebrow a Herenion's use of the term 'princess'. He obeyed because of his loyalty to Legolas, no more, no less. 

Herenion smiled when he realised that Rhinure had understood him perfectly – she was sharp, he had to give her that.

Rhinure waved Istion forward, who carried something in his hands, "I noted that you had not eaten. It would please me if you ate with us."

Istion bent and kept a large tray full of steaming food in front of Herenion. Then he and the rest of the Avari sat down around Rhinure; each of them taking a bit of the food.

 "I did not think it would be easy for you to get a meal at this time of the night and there is plenty here." Rhinure added when she saw the stunned expression on Herenion's face.

Herenion could only stare at her; not sure whether to be more confused about the fact that she had noticed that he had not eaten, or the fact that she had extended the invitation in the first place.

This was completely unexpected – he was not sure whether to be grateful or suspicious. What did she want from him?

"You can eat first and then worry about my motives, First Guard." Rhinure said quietly.

She was sharp indeed – Herenion would have to consider whether that made her more dangerous or less. 

"Try these – the Avari have them often." Rhinure finally offered him a roll of bread, which was full of meat – or so it seemed to Herenion.

He cautiously took the offered dish and bit into it. It was surprisingly good, if a little piquant. He gingerly took another bite.

"Do not worry, it has not been poisoned."

Rhinure's voice had seemed almost . . . amused? Did she just make a joke?

All in all, it was a pleasant meal – the three Avari and one Mirkwood Elf ate in silence, each filling themselves after a hard day as Lady Rhinure watched over them.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Did you enjoy your dinner, First Guard?"

"Yes, my Lady. You may call me Herenion if you wish."

"You are First Guard are you not?"

Herenion nodded, "Yes I am, I was bodyguard to the King before Legolas and to his father as before him."

"Then I will call you First Guard."

And it when Rhinure said, it was not some empty title meant to flatter, but a reminder of who he was and what he had sworn. It felt like an honour when she said it; it was a mark of respect.

"My lady, why did you summon me?"

"I wished to speak to you."

"About what?"

"About Prince Legolas." 

Herenion nodded, he was the logical choice. Thranduil would be too busy to satisfy any idle curiosity Rhinure had – though Herenion doubted that anything she did was idle.

"What would you have me tell you, my Lady?"

"He is not happy with the marriage." 

Herenion was taken aback at the statement, should he deny it and risk lying to her, or should he tell her the truth and risk her wrath?

 Rhinure kept looking at him and Herenion was struck at how old her face looked at the moment, weighed down with considerations someone this young had no business thinking about. 

He could not lie to her.

"No, my Lady. He is not happy at the thought of marriage." He stated cautiously.

"Do I displease him so much?" 

"My Lady?"

"Is marriage to me such an unpleasant prospect?" Rhinure calmly asked. She would know the answer.

"My lady, it is not that he dislikes the thought of marrying YOU, it's just that he dislikes the thought of marrying anyone, marrying a . . ."

"A stranger?"

"Yes. You are a unfamiliar to him, and that makes him uneasy."

"Is that why he looks at me with such aversion sometimes? Is that why everyone looks at me as if I was distasteful – because I am an outsider?"

Herenion swallowed, she was too perceptive for her own good. "My lady, it is because you are an outsider and because you are an Avari."

"I see."

"Forgive us, my Lady. We have been taught that the Avari were untrustworthy, that they disobeyed the Valar, they . . ."

Herenion fell silent when he saw Rhinure's cold face. 

"And does Prince Legolas feel the same way?" Her voice was clipped, and Herenion knew that she was angry. He could only nod, suddenly fearful about what her reaction would be. He was alone in a room full of Avari – it was not the most sensible thing to anger them.

The minutes ticked away and Rhinure did not say anything. She just sat there and gazed at Herenion. It was as if someone had replaced her with a marble statue, cold and unfeeling and strangely perfect. The only sign of life in her were her eyes, an even they were frigid. 

"My lady, please forgive my words. I did not mean to offend."

Rhinure finally turned away from him and looked into the burning fire, "You did not offend, First Guard. It is difficult to overturn what one is taught. I had hoped that our actions would have spoken louder but obviously they have not."

Her words made him realise that maybe, just maybe, what he had been taught was wrong. They made him realise that the Avari were people as well – people who had never betrayed Mirkwood's trust, despite what the teachings had said.

It was a painful experience.

"We must try harder." Rhinure said steadily, accepting what Herenion had told her and moving on to the next stage.

Herenion had never felt more ashamed of anything he had ever said.

"My lady . . . I  . . ."

"You have apologised once already, First Guard. Do not do so again and devalue your own words."

Herenion fell silent, waiting for her to dismiss him. He figured that she would not want him in her presence at all.

He was surprised once more.

"Tell me something about the Prince." Rhinure asked very softly.

"What would you like to know him?"

"What was he like as an Elfling?"

Herenion grinned, his eyes sparkling. He forgot about his earlier discomfort, as he spoke about his beloved prince.

"He was a handful. That is the only way to describe him. He brought laughter wherever he went; his antics were enough to make anyone smile. Though, his actions were only an indication of his spirit and skill. I remember a time when he snuck out of the nursery into the throne room. No one noticed him, until he saw his father. There was a huge uproar in the court than when he launched himself on his father. He refused to let go of Thranduil's legs, no matter what his Nurses told him. Thranduil did not have the heart to reprimand him; all Legolas had to do was turn his big blue eyes on the King and anything he wanted was his." Herenion chuckled as he thought of that little terror that Legolas used to be.

"He was no better when he grew up. He had more than a healthy sense of adventure and I am sure Thranduil prematurely aged centuries because of Legolas' 'adventures'. But when it came down to it, Legolas adored his father and would do anything for him. If it meant studying long, boring lessons Legolas would do so because it made Thranduil happy. That generous heart came to include our people as well as Legolas' became more mature. In fact, that is why he joined the Fellowship."

Only then did Herenion notice that he had been speaking non-stop for a while now. It was unlikely that Rhinure was interested in little Legolas' antics but it had made him feel comfortable. It had washed away the tension that had filled the room because of his indiscrete words.

He smiled gratefully at Rhinure – yes, she would make a good princess.

"Why did he join the Fellowship?" Rhinure gently prompted Herenion; more absorbed by his tale than she would have thought probable.

"He did it because he felt a duty to Middle Earth. He could not let the Ring Bearer face those dangers alone when it was in his powers to help. It would have been irresponsible of him."

"What about his duty to Mirkwood?"

"If they had failed then Mirkwood would have been no longer. So, in a way, he was helping his people by helping Middle Earth."

"Could not some one else have gone in his place?"

"That was Lord Elrond's decision to make, but would you abandon your people in the time of war? Would you not lead them, no matter the risk to yourself?"

Rhinure bent her head, acknowledging the justice of what he said. She would lead her people, no matter the cost to herself. 

"However, it seems as if he was generously compensated for his ordeal." 

"Do you speak of the awe people hold him in, my Lady? If so, then let me assure you that Legolas is not one to let himself be swayed by such petty emotions."

"I do not think the respect of his people his petty, First Guard. But that is not what I meant, I was referring to the allies he made on the journey itself."

"They were more than allies to him, my Lady. They were friends, companions. It is amazing how much he has come to care for them in such a short time. He holds them close to his heart. Even that dwarf, Gimli." 

Herenion shook his head deprecatingly, "That is something I can never understand. His friendship with King Elessar I can condone, but befriending a dwarf . . .?!!!"

"Do not be so quick to judge, First Guard. Maybe we do not choose our friends but they choose us. It reflects good taste on the dwarf's part if he choose Prince Legolas as a friend."

Herenion smiled, he had not seen it in that fashion. But a dwarf . . .!

"If these allies are so important to him then why would he not invite them to his joining?" Rhinure asked after a pause.

Herenion sighed, they were treaded uncomfortable waters again, "My lady, he would have them near him if he could. But you more than anyone know that Mirkwood is not safe at the moment. Legolas would not needlessly jeopardise his friends."

Rhinure contemplated that piece of information, deciding that it was in Legolas' favour that he put his friends' safety before his need. Such consideration was rare even in Elves. The instinctive thing would have been to surround him with his loved ones – if only to dull the distaste of the act itself.

"Thank you, First Guard. You have given me much to think about."

Herenion rose and bowed to this maiden who would soon be his princess. He meant it when he said, "The pleasure was all mine, my Lady."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Morion waited until Herenion left the room to ask, "Did you get what you wanted, mistress."

"Yes." Rhinure looked at him. "See it done."

Morion brought his fist to his heart. 

"I shall be as you wish."

With that, he swept out of the room, melding into the darkness.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	17. Endeavours

I was chuffed at the response the last chapter got. I love all of you for reviewing. I am taking a break form RL to post as fast as I can so please excuse any mistakes I make. I am literally posting as soon as I finish the chapters.

This one was finished at five in the morning, so please tell me if it makes any sense.

I am ashamed to admit I forgot that Lorien helps Mirkwood in reclaiming the forest. (Which is pretty stupid of me since it is they had to have SOME help). Give me time, I will find a way to incorporate that into the plot as well.

****

**Chapter 17 – Endeavours**

Legolas knocked on Rhinure's door – again. No one seemed to be in and Legolas was getting impatient. He turned around to walk away only to find Herenion scowling at him. He did not understand why Herenion insisted that he ask Rhinure for a walk around the gardens. It seemed as a pointless activity to him, and he shuddered to think how Rhinure would view it – but Herenion had been particularly exasperating.

Just because Rhinure had fed his bodyguard, Legolas found himself standing before her door like an idiot. 

"I do not think she is in, Herenion." Legolas said hopefully.

"Knock one more time." Herenion insisted.

Legolas sighed while complying, he had been under the misconception that he was the prince but obviously, Herenion had not heard anything of the sort. The elf ordered him around with such impunity that one would have thought he was Legolas' father.

_*~ And in a way, he is. Especially considering the number of times he has punished me. ~*_ Legolas wryly chuckled as he remembered the creative ways Herenion had tried to instil discipline in him.

"Herenion, I really think that she is not in."

"Okay, you can leave now."

"Thank you, your Grace. My knuckles are rubbed raw from knocking against the wood."

Legolas only narrowly avoided the blow Herenion aimed at his head.

"You have become faster, Elfling."  Herenion commented proudly

"That tends to happened after battling a few thousand orcs." Legolas smiled.

Herenion snorted, "If I had known that before, I could have avoided a few centuries of training you."

"Shame, is it not?" Legolas grinned.

This time Herenion's swipe caught Legolas squarely on the head. 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Herenion?"

"Yes, little one?" 

"Why did you insist I take Rhinure for a walk?" 

"Because I think it is time you got to know your future wife."

Legolas could think of a dozen smart responses to that statement but chose not to say anything. Herenion was too serious for him to make light of the situation.

Taking Legolas' silence as assent, Herenion continued, "I do not think she is as awful as you make her out to be."

"Really?" Legolas was almost amused at the ease with which Rhinure had converted his bodyguard. It was no secret that Herenion was becoming enamoured of the female.

"You mock me Elfling, but I know what I speak of. She is not as cold and unfeeling as you make her out to be."

"I did not say she is unfeeling. I just said that she _appears_ cold." Legolas defended himself.

"And have you ever bothered to get underneath that appearance? Have you ever tried to understand her, see things from her point of the view."

"And how do you suggest I do that if she will not talk to me?" Legolas retorted.

"Make her talk to you. You cannot expect everything to be handed on a plate to you."

Legolas almost choked on his indignation but Herenion stopped him before he could come up with another remark.

"Just think about this, my Prince. You befriended a dwarf – can you not make the same effort with one of your own kind?"

"Gimli had earned my trust, he has never betrayed me."

"And neither had Lady Rhinure, she deserves the same chance as the dwarf."

"Just because she was kind to you on one occasion, do not forget that she uses us." Legolas said heatedly.

Herenion's face fell at that rash remark. "That was unworthy of you, my Prince. You forget that we use her as much or even more than she does us."

With that, Herenion turned away, not giving Legolas the chance to apologise.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The evening found Legolas outside Rhinure's door and once again, no one answered his persistent knocking. By this time Legolas was getting worried, he had asked around and no one remembered seeing Rhinure all day. While she was no stunning beauty, she was not _so_ easy to overlook.

_*~ Unless she is trying to remain hidden. ~*_ It was always possible that Rhinure could be discretely 'scouting' Mirkwood. 

But Legolas dismissed the thought as soon as he had completed it. It did not make sense for Rhinure to disappear herself. She would have sent one of her Guards if she wanted information. It would have raised less suspicion than going herself and would have worked as well. Legolas has no doubts about the ability of her Avari. From what Herenion had told him, they could be standing right in front of him and he would not have noticed

Which only meant that something was wrong.

Legolas quickened his pace as his heart squeezed in panic. Where was Rhinure?

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

As Arandur turned the corner, he found himself facing a very angry Prince Legolas. For a moment, he thought that Legolas was going to slam him against the wall.

"Where is she?" Somehow, he managed to control himself – but just barely. His knuckles were white form the pressure he was applying to him.

"Whom do you speak of, my Lord?" Arandur asked, knowing full well who Legolas spoke of.

"Where is Rhinure?" Legolas voice shook with anger.

"She is where she should be, my Prince. Now excuse me, I have duties to attend to."

This time, Legolas did not hold back. He literally picked up Arandur and pinned him against the wall.

"Do not play games with me, Arandur. Rhinure had not been in her room all day and no one has seen her. Now, I ask for the last time. . . where is she?"

Arandur looked at Legolas' livid face and decided it was best that he answered the question – quickly.

"We received information about an orc raid on one of the settlements last night. Rhinure went to take care of it."

Legolas let go of Arandur slowly, the band around his heart crushing it even more. 

"Why were we not informed?" Somehow, he managed to keep his voice steady.

"It was an Avari settlement."

"Why were we not informed?"

"The Avari take care of their own." 

Legolas stepped back, as if struck. It was a cruel reminder of how little trust was between him and this woman he was about to marry.

_*~ If something happens to her then the marriage cannot take place. ~*_

The fleeting joy that thought brought him almost made Legolas throw up. How could he even think that? He stepped back even further from Arandur, his face losing all colour.

"Why did Rhinure have to go?"

"She is Sacrifice. She must be with her people in their hour of need."

"But she is putting herself in danger." Legolas was appalled at the thought of Rhinure – any female, directly putting themselves in the fray. 

"As do we all." Arandur watched as Legolas fought against panic that welled up inside him.

"Why the concern, my Prince? You have made no secret of your dislike of the Avari."

Legolas looked sharply at Arandur, anger once more replacing the alarm, "I might dislike the Avari, but never have I wished them harm. Have you told my father about this?"

"I was on my way to do just that, when you 'detained' me."

"Then could you also tell him that I will not be joining him for dinner." 

Arandur bowed, "As my Prince commands."

Legolas could almost feel the mockery in the Captain's tone but he was too preoccupied to take offence. He walked back to his room in a stupor.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Somehow, Legolas found his room and collapsed onto a chair. He had to remind himself to breath because his chest felt so heavy. 

_*~ Maybe this is what the humans call an attack of the heart. It is not pleasant at all. ~*_

If anything happened to Rhinure, Legolas would never be able to apologise to her. He would not be able to tell her that he was sorry for what he was doing to her. He would not be able to see her again.

If anything was to happen to her . . . The orcs would have no mercy; they would cleave her, rip into her until there was nothing recognisable left.

Legolas held his head in his hands, having trouble thinking straight. Nothing would happen to Rhinure, she was a capable elf-maid and was surrounded by competent guards.

However, Legolas could not remove the image of Rhinure's broken body from his mind's eye. It took him right back to the days of battle he had somehow survived. He saw friends, loved ones, strangers fall under orc blade. He saw the mutilated bodies of hundreds and the snarling delight of the enemy.

He remembered the way his arrows had brought murder and the way his knives had killed. He was right back in the middle of battle, where he was a silent bringer of death – executioner, murderer.

Rhinure's departure had brought those not so hidden memories to the fore again. It also brought the vile taste of helplessness with it. It was the same feeling of uselessness he felt as he saw Frodo and Sam disappear into the bushes – the same despair he felt when Aragorn had gone over the cliff. Now his betrothed faced danger, and he could not do anything except wait.

It was him feel weak, it made him feel inadequate. 

Though he did not love Rhinure, he did not even care for her; she was his responsibility. She was his betrothed, someone he had to protect – and now he had failed even in that. 

Nothing would happen to her – he would not allow it.

Late into the night, Legolas kept repeating that to himself, desperately trying to convince himself of that as he struggled to keep the image of a dead Rhinure out of his mind.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

In the early morning, Legolas marched resolutely to Thranduil's room. There must be something he could do to help – otherwise he was liable to go crazy.

He barged into the room without waiting for the steward to announce him.

Thranduil took once look at him and shook his head. "I take it that you have heard about Rhinure's departure."

"We must help her, Ada."

"How?"

"We can send troops after her."

"We do not know where she has gone. And before you can ask, Arandur is not going to tell us where this Avari settlement is."

"Surely we must have some information as to where the Avari live."

"Some, but not enough. The Avari are good at hiding what the do not wish to be found."

"Nevertheless, we can still try Ada. We must." Legolas almost pleaded, the weight on his chest was becoming unbearable.

"I will not send my elves blindly into potentially lethal territory." Thranduil's voice was stern.

Legolas knew that Thranduil was right, but he had to try once more, "Can you not command Arandur . . ." He trailed off, knowing that it would not work. Arandur would not betray Rhinure.

Thranduil obviously thought the same, "If Rhinure wanted us to know where she was going, Arandur would have told us. Barring that, there is no way to find her. You will have to wait my son."

Legolas sighed, "I know, Ada, but . . ."

"You are worried."

"Yes."

"_Amin hiraetha_, _a__min hin_. I cannot do anything."            I am sorry, my child

"Do we at least know when she will be back?" 

"Arandur is very confident about Rhinure's abilities. It should not be long, a few days at most. He did say she would definitely be back in time for the wedding."

"Ada! That is anywhere between one day to a week and a half. We do not even know how many orcs she faces."

"She will be back, she has vowed it."

At this point, it was of little comfort to Legolas.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The day rolled into another, and then another until it was four days since Rhinure had vanished. Legolas would not have thought it possible, but each day saw him become more worried. Why did she not return? How far did she travel? How many orcs did she face?

Questions filled his head, pounding it like a steady drum until Legolas could not think, until he could not feel. He went with the patrols, hoping that there would be news of the Avari, but came back disappointed.  

Even Thranduil was getting worried by now. He knew the Avari were deadly fighters but this was his daughter-in-law. She should not have to do this; Mirkwood would protect her.

Only Arandur watched with a calm face, he knew that Rhinure would be safe. She was more than capable, and he implicitly trusted her. She was no cowering female to hide behind her men folk – she was Avari, she was Sacrifice. She would lead her people, and kill those who dared to harm them. She would bring vengeance to those who hurt the Avari. It was her duty.

He saw Legolas and Thranduil worry about her and inwardly scoffed at such foolishness. They demeaned Rhinure by insisting that she stay out of danger's path. They would not take such a cowardly path themselves, but expected it from Rhinure. It was no wonder that a male elf had been sent to Thranduil. He would never have accepted a female Captain, no matter how able.

Arandur did not doubt that Rhinure was in danger, but as he had already said, so were they all. If something happened, then so be it. They would deal with it after the event; to dream up scenarios that might not happen seemed pointless to Arandur. It was another example of how emotional these Silvan elves could become. Where they should have kept calm, they let their emotions make them into wrecks.

Though in a contrary way, Arandur was pleased that Legolas was so worried. It showed that he was concerned about Rhinure, if only as another duty. Arandur hoped that one day that concern would deepen into caring – but that would take time.

And that would never happen unless Legolas saw Rhinure as a person, not as a chain tied around his neck. Maybe this incident would make him realise that she was precious – very precious.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The Mirkwood watch scrambled to open the gates of the palace, as a contingent of riders approached. It was the Avari, returning at last.

Legolas literally flew down the steps, scanning each rider carefully. He could not see Rhinure in this mass of black. Each rider wore black cloaks and had no marking upon them. As the rode to a stop, they made for a very impressive sight; dark elves come alive from the pages of legend.

And Legolas really could not care less – where was she?

Finally, somewhere in the middle, he spotted her familiar face. Even through the dirt that covered it, Legolas could see that Rhinure was exhausted. She swayed slightly on her horse, and that made his heart clench in fear. 

He ran to where she was, not caring at how the Avari stared at him.

"My lady, you have returned."

Rhinure looked down at Legolas, looked into his troubled blue eyes and calmly replied, "Naturally, my Lord. I promised I would."

Legolas offered to help her down from her horse and this time Rhinure nodded.

As she slipped down, Legolas caught her firmly, gently steadying her when she stumbled. 

She turned to look at Ehtewen, "See to the wounded and then find quarters for the contingent. They can leave in the morning."

Ehtewen raised her fist to her heart, "As my mistress commands."

Legolas still held on to Rhinure, afraid that she would collapse if he let her go. "Were you successful, my Lady?"

"We left no orc breathing." Rhinure answered simply, but Legolas saw a momentary flash in her eyes and he knew that the battle had been a hard one. He was filled with admiration for this female.

Rhinure looked up at him and Legolas realised what vengeance incarnate looked like. And he vowed that he would do everything in his power so that she would never have to look at another with that anger.

"You are tired, my Lady. My I escort you back to your rooms?"

"Yes, my lord."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

If it was not for Legolas' arms, Rhinure would have fallen, so exhausted was she. She did not realise it but she was slightly leaning into him causing Legolas to wonder how this slight female had led those warriors in battle. It was as if those four days away had managed to halve her size – but, as Legolas realised, he had never been this close to realise how small she was.

Only when he felt Rhinure's head dip onto his shoulder, did he realise that she was virtually sleepwalking.

"When did you last rest, my Lady?" He asked softly.

"The day I left that palace."

"That was four days ago." 

Rhinure frowned at the disapproval in Legolas' voice. She stopped so that she could look up at him, walking took too much of an effort for her to talk at the same time.

"We had to overtake the orcs. There was much planning to do – and then there was the battle itself."

Legolas looked at Rhinure's faraway expression, trying to understand how she was still awake.

He must have spoken aloud because Rhinure answered, "Because I had no other choice."

That was the last straw. With a low growl, Legolas bent down to sweep Rhinure into his arms.

Rhinure's eyes widened in surprise, "What are you doing, my Lord?"

"Putting you to bed."

Rhinure opened her mouth to protest. "And I am not putting you down so you may as well save your breath. It is much faster this way."

Rhinure nodded, and put her head on his chest, falling asleep immediately.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas marched to Rhinure's room, ignoring the surprised looks the servants and guards gave him. All he was concerned was making sure Rhinure was in bed.

"What have you done to her?" A menacing voice stopped him in his tracks.

Her turned to find Arandur looking at him. He would have avoided answering but he was sure that Arandur would run him through. Besides, he did not want to get into an argument and wake Rhinure up.

"She was exhausted, so I am putting her to bed."

Arandur nodded, "You had best remove her weapons as well."

Legolas was surprised that Arandur was not going to make more of commotion. Then he looked into the Captain's eyes and realised what a measure of trust Arandur had put in him. This was his Sacrifice, and though Legolas could not know how much that meant, he was conscious that Arandur was entrusting his with something infinitely precious.

Legolas signalled that he understood and continued walking.

Throughout this exchange, Rhinure slept on.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas gently lay Rhinure down on her bed; bending over to remove the daggers at her side. He also removed her armbands, and the throwing knives strapped onto them. When he removed her boots, he found another concealed pair of knives.

He shook his head in amusement - Rhinure was a walking armoury. He hoped that he managed to remove all and every weapon. He removed the armour from her, and quickly scanned her body. The tight fitting black tunic did not seem to conceal any other weapon.

Then he noticed something in her hair; Rhinure's customary bun was held in place by two long pins. Legolas knew that she did not wear jewellery so they must be a form of weapon as well. He gingerly removed them; Rhinure's hair sagging around her shoulder. The 'pins' were long enough to stab someone's eyes out. Definitely another weapon.

He should probably undress her to make sure she had not other weapon strapped onto her person. But Legolas shied away from the idea. The tunic did not allow any access to her body so he doubted that she had any weapon left on her. Any missed weapon had to be in her armour, which he had already removed.

Satisfied, Legolas turned to leave. He took one last look at the sleeping elf. The heavy weight on his chest finally lifted.

"Sleep well, my lady."

Legolas left the room.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

A/N: You didn't think I tell you what she is planning this easy, did you? Wait for it. ;) *evil grin*


	18. Interlude

I was in a depressed mood when I started writing this chapter. I just read some of the fics recommended on Miriel (the link is - I hope Jinnie doesn't mind me putting the link here. I will remove it if you wish.) Anyway, most of them (all the ones I read) are fantastic. Very moving, but I had to write a 'happy' chapter to cheer myself up. Hmmm, must work on my definition of 'happy'.

Tomorrow lectures and work start again so I may be slower in posting. Pulling of fivers (something written at five in the morning) becomes difficult when one has to attend lectures. Then again, lectures are never as fun as reading reviews so one must prioritise in life. ;)

Can you come up with a suitable name for the Avari capital city? Like a Sindarin translation of something like Darkmoor.

Let the games begin.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

**Interlude**

****

Legolas awoke in the early hours of the morning, for a moment feeling the familiar dread that he had lived with for the last few days. He had to consciously remind himself that Rhinure was safe in her room and would remain that way.

But a traitorous voice in the back of his head refused to let him rest in peace – it kept asking him for how long would she be safe? How long before she fell to the sword? How long before his people fell with her?

Legolas shuddered, getting out of bed. Such fatalistic thoughts only served to make him disheartened, it clouded his judgement, which was dangerous for a prince of the realm. Yes, Rhinure had put herself in danger and no matter how unnecessary Legolas thought it to be, he had to respect her decision. All he could do for her, and his people, was to make sure that the need never arose. 

It calmed Legolas to renew his vows to himself; it reminded him that all he could do was his best. And then a little more.

Nevertheless, as he left his chambers, his steps quickened ever so slightly as he went to check on Rhinure.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas knocked lightly on Rhinure's door, not wanting to wake her up but somehow knowing that she would not be asleep.

Istion opened the door before Legolas could knock again, "Safe morning to you, Prince Legolas."

"Good morning, Istion. Does Rhinure still sleep?" 

"No, my lord. She left a while ago to inspect the Avari contingent."

Legolas frowned; she should have been in bed resting.

"Maybe YOU would like to tell her that she needs to stay in bed." Istion left the last half of the sentence unsaid – he was not about to tell his Sacrifice that she could not do whatever she wanted.

Legolas wondered if all Avari were mind readers, or if he was just highly transparent.

"Probably both, my Lord." Istion answered the unasked question. Sometimes these Wood-elves were ridiculously easy to read – their faces were so unguarded. 

"Maybe I will insist that she get more rest." Legolas mused, completely serious. Rhinure would see the merit in the argument, especially if he phrased it in a non-offensive manner.

Then again, sometimes these Wood-elves were highly unpredictable – no Avari would dare telling the Sacrifice that she could not perform her duties. Istion felt great admiration – and pity – for this prince.

Either way, it would be interesting to see how Rhinure would handle him. Istion gave the Prince about six months before Rhinure had him twisted around her little finger. 

"Why are you here?" Legolas asked curiously, he would have thought that Rhinure's watchdogs would have followed her everywhere.

"She expected you to come around and wanted to make sure you knew where she was." 

Legolas smiled, he was transparent. He would have to work on that or he would end up justifying Istion's smug expression. Legolas was not exactly sure what had prompted that look, but he had a good idea. He had seen the way the Guard looked at him when he was around Rhinure. They all expected him to comply with whatever she said, whenever she said it.

"Where are the Avari housed?"

"In the empty quarters next to the Princes' Guards." 

Next to his own unit – maybe he would go inspect them today.

"Thank you for the information, Istion. I will come and see Rhinure later."

Legolas turned and walked away – taking the route heading towards the barracks, Istion was amused to notice.

Istion revised his estimate to three months.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Faelon, his lieutenant, greeted him as Legolas approached his unit. He was proud to note that most of the Guard were 'hanging around' the compound – keeping a sharp eye on their Avari 'guests' no doubt.

"Report."

Faelon lowered his voice and said, "The Avari have not given us any trouble. They have kept mostly to themselves, not allowing any to leave and not allowing any to enter. Thus, we cannot say exactly how many there are. We estimate somewhere around fifty Avari. They refused the services of our healers, so we cannot say how many of them are wounded."

"That is a sizeable force against 'ordinary' orc raiders." Legolas mused.

Faelon nodded, "Undoubtedly, my Prince. However, from the impression I got, the Avari decimated the raiders. They take care of their enemies very thoroughly."

_*~ We left none breathing. ~*_ Rhinure's words came back to Legolas and he was in no doubt that the Avari were ruthless in battle. Legolas looked over to the neighbouring compound and found that an Avari scout was closely watching him; Legolas could feel the cold stare even from the distance. It seemed as there was not much difference between the way the Avari treated the allies and they way they treated their foes – with a great amount of suspicion.

"What can you tell me about them?" Legolas asked, he had left orders that the Avari were to be kept under close watch. No matter how much concern he felt about Rhinure's well being he was not about to treat the Avari as long-lost friends.

"They are an efficient force – they settled into the compound in record speed. And they are very cautious. One of the first things they did was place scouts all over the compound. None may enter, or leave, without them knowing about it. They have changed the scouts maybe about three times already, so there is always a fresh elf guarding the compound. However, it hard to tell who their officers are or even if they have one. Those blasted cloaks conceal them very effectively."

Legolas nodded, "Did you see Lady Rhinure enter the building?"

"Yes, she had her hood down, as if she clearly wanted us to see that she was entering." Faelon paused, not sure on how to continue. "She . . . she scares me, my Lord."

Legolas looked at him, arching an eyebrow questioningly, "She is so cold, and she looks at you as if she could see right through you. It is with the greatest of difficulty that I manage not to step away from her. Most of the Avari are like that, they are all your nightmares wrapped in a beautiful package. Lady Rhinure is like that and more."

Legolas chose to pick up on one word that Felon used, trying to make light of the situation since he knew perfectly well, what the guard was talking about, "Beautiful, Faelon.? You find my betrothed beautiful?"

Sure enough, Faelon blushed, breaking the tension of the situation, "My lord, . . . I did not mean that . . . I mean she is beautiful . . . but not in that way. I am not attracted to her, though I am sure she is pretty and attractive . . ."

Felon trailed off and Legolas had to laugh at the poor Elf's awkwardness.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure glanced out of the window when she heard Legolas' laughter.

"Your elf seems very emotional." Cothion, Commander of the Avari forces commented. 

Rhinure stiffened slightly at the implied insult, but chose to keep quiet.

"And despite that, this Prince still had the foresight to keep a watch on us." Túrgwaith, Chief Advisor, wryly commented.

"They watch us like Eagles, we have had to change Guard three times already to make sure that no spy enters the compound."

Cothion sniffed, "We would have kept them out."

"I rather that we do not come to such a situation." Rhinure said a shade coldly. Her body ached for respite, but she kept it under control by sheer force of will. It would not do to show any weakness to Cothion, her heir.

"As my mistress commands." Túrgwaith, a deceptively jolly looking elf said. He was old, even by Elven standards; he had seen many Sacrifices burn themselves out for their people and many commanders die for Avari honour. In the end, he had survived it all and remained to serve his people. Looking in his eyes, one saw endless years of strife and battle and an indomitable will to conquer it all.

He joined Rhinure at the window, and looked at the Mirkwood Prince. He shone in the morning light, the light catching his long hair. He looked almost otherworldly in his beauty, a fabled elf that stole the onlooker's heart and soul with one glance. Túrgwaith looked down at his Sacrifice and wondered if Legolas had managed such a feat with her. 

Was she still committed to her people?

"If you ever doubt that, my First Advisor I will have you removed." Túrgwaith focused in on Rhinure's face, which looked at him with penetrating eyes. She had seen his fears; his heart and now she controlled him with them.

Behind him, both Cothion and Ehtewen loosened their blades to emphasise Rhinure's point. She was Sacrifice and no one crossed her. Until she failed in her duty, no Avari may dare question her. First Guard and Commander would make sure of that, if Rhinure herself did not take care of it personally.

Túrgwaith had seen too many Sacrifices to dare test that belief.  

"Tell me First Advisor, what do you see when you look at the Prince?" Rhinure mocked him to give a truthful answer – nothing less would be acceptable.

"I see a Silvan Elf, emotional, open – weak."

"And you, Commander, what do you see?"

"I see a leader, an Elf who commands the complete loyalty of his troops. They love him." All in the room knew how dangerous love could be – especially when wielded by a clever elf.

"Ehtewen?"

"I see a Prince, who manoeuvres his people into feeling gratitude for obeying him."

Rhinure nodded at all answers, still not removing her eyes from Legolas, "I see that and more – a leader, a Prince, an Elf. I see it all come together in Prince Legolas and form something completely new. He is a commander when he needs to be, but at the same time, he can be a gracious prince. He is emotional but I have never seen him lose control over himself. He is open but deceptively so. He survived the War of the Ring to return to his people – he is a sword forged in fire. It can cut and protect – do not underestimate him."

"He will be a fit match for the Sacrifice." Ehtewen commented.

"You will produce strong children." Cothion commented.

"But will they be Avari – the products of this union between you and this outsider?" Túrgwaith asked.

Rhinure turned to look at the Moriquendi, eyes narrowed, "My children will be what I choose to make of them."

All three Elves noted that she had not said that they would be Avari.

Túrgwaith turned to look at the Prince again, this time retaining how Legolas' eyes kept turning to the Avari guards, all the while still chatting to the Elf next to him. He detected the way his men followed him with devoted expressions on their faces.

"Are you sure about this, mistress?" Túrgwaith asked quietly.

Rhinure looked each of the Avari in the eyes – together the four of them were the sentinels of Avari life and honour. Of any Avari, it was these three she had most to answer to and the most to demand from.

"For the safety of our Clan, I believe this to be the only course we can follow. We must do this."

The three nodded, their Sacrifice had spoken and they would obey – for now. 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure walked across the room and sat down on a high-backed chair, gripping the sides tightly. It was time to move on from the topic of Legolas.

"My Lord Commander, would you like to explain how orcs stumbled onto the perimeter settlements?" 

Any other elf would have squirmed under Rhinure's gaze, but Cothion was Commander. 

"Orc activity has been feverish by any standards, it was only a matter of time before they attacked the Avari."

"Be that as it may, the fact that we had to give them chase does not bode well for your security, Commander. They murdered our people and then escaped from your net." Rhinure leant forward to hammer in her next point.

"The very fact that I had to get personally involved does not sit well with me. The raiders should have never been allowed to leave Avari land alive."

"Mistress, our forces are stretched as it is, and the raids increase daily."

"Are you saying that the Avari cannot protect themselves?" 

"I am saying that we cannot protect ourselves AND the Wood-elves."

"Then we better start working with them, instead of against them. They will protect the borders which will allow us to be more offensive."

Cothion cocked an eyebrow, "My lady, I hope you are not suggesting that we entrust Avari protection to these people."

"I suggest that if we do our jobs right, we will not need to protect the settlements. The Wood-elves will give us the number to attack. We will wipe the Fallen out before they can become more of a threat."

Cothion considered the plan, liking the idea of a pre-emptive strike. It went against his honour to stand and wait for the marauders.

"Anyway, we cannot afford to weaken the Clan. I doubt not our ability to fight off the Orcs, but it would prove too expensive." 

Rhinure left the rest unsaid, each person in the room knew the threat facing the Avari.

Túrgwaith cleared his throat, until Rhinure gave her attention to him, "The Lost Ones are making their presence known. We have lost three more spy-masters."

"Stop sending more out." 

"Mistress that would leave us vulnerable."

"We are vulnerable as it is, losing more is unacceptable. Any more provocation might disturb the balance. I cannot risk them finding us."

"None of my company would ever betray us."

"I rather that the Lost Ones did not get a chance. We need the spy-masters for our present problems. Maybe more information on the orcs would have prevented this raid."

Túrgwaith nodded, the future would have to take care of itself. The present was always more important.

"I will recall them immediately."

Rhinure nodded, "Increase the patrols, call up the reserves. I want this threat removed as quickly as possible."

Cothion saluted – the Avari would see it done. 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure closed her eyes, and tried to block out the arguing voices out of her head. Ehtewen had taken objection to Cothion's suggestion that Rhinure increase her Honour Guard if she was planning to stay here for longer. Ehtewen had taken that to be a direct challenge to her abilities and had responded as aggressively as Rhinure would have expected.

Túrgwaith tried to placate the two Avari-lords, but seemed more amused than effective. Ehtewen kept insisting that Rhinure did not need more protection than her and the Second Guard, while Cothion insisted that it was an affront to the Avari to have such a small Honour Guard.

Rhinure was tiring and she knew she needed rest, preferably some quiet as well. She needed to end this now.

"I have heard more than enough." All three Avari-lords fell silent to look at her.

"Cothion you may send a dozen more Avari to supplement the Honour Guard." She held up a hand to forestall all of Ehtewen's protests and remove Cothion's smirk.

"They will form my Company once the bonding is complete. The Princess' Company will be Avari – at least for now."

"However, the First and Second Guard will be more than enough to safeguard me. I will keep Istion with me as well to complete his training."

Túrgwaith almost laughed, barely controlling himself. Both Cothion and Ehtewen glared at each other, thinking they had won the argument. Ehtewen's honour was appeased and Cothion's dignity was upheld.

_*~ Well done, my Mistress. ~*_

He bowed to her, and as he straightened, he caught her eye – both approved of the plan as the path of least resistance.

"Mistress, we had better leave if we wish to reach home in time."

Rhinure arose, "Make sure that the Wood-elves do not know who the Avari escort home."

Rhinure had taken a risk bringing Cothion and Túrgwaith with her to Mirkwood, but she did not have strength to return home and then undertake the ride back. She could already see that the Wood-elves questioned the size of the force, which was partly Honour Guard and partly Hunters.

On the way back, the fifty Avari would split into three companies, one honour Guard each for the Avari-lords and the rest the advance patrol of the Avari. But that would have to wait for a while, until the Avari were away from Silvan lands. Rhinure knew that Legolas would send 'escorts' with the Avari, which meant that they were unable to split up immediately.

Until Cothion and Túrgwaith travelled together, there was a risk that both could be lost because of an attack. Fifty Avari were a formidable force but it was also a prominent target. Rhinure would feel a lot more comfortable when each of the Lords could travel swiftly and inconspicuously.

The Avari had always hidden in shadows – it was their natural habitat, none may challenge them there but they were vulnerable out in the open.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas watched in fascination as the Moriquendi poured out of the barracks. He saw first hand the efficiency and swiftness that had so impressed Faelon. He kept careful count, and there were 48 Avari lined up in the compound, all dressed in their black cloaks and astride dark steeds. 

Legolas could not make out any marks to differentiate between the common soldiers and the officers. He wondered how that Avari commanded in the battle if they could not tell the difference between each other. Not even the horses bore any distinguishing marks – Legolas could see the sense in this tactic, it would prevent an enemy from targeting the officers. However, he could not work out how the chain of command operated

Even the Wood-elves had subtle markers on their persons. Legolas wore Greenleaf knots in his hair when he went out to battle to mark him as the prince. The silver weave in his tunic would be enough for the Wood-elves to distinguish him as the Prince. The Avari were smothered in those cloaks so much so that Legolas could not tell which one's were female and which ones were male.

He had seen females guarding the compound to know that the Avari females rode into battle as well. One more difference between them and the Wood-elves – no Silvan female would be put in such a dangerous position. The Elves protected the weak and the defenceless

Legolas watched as Rhinure came out into the light; with Ehtewen trailing behind her. Both wore the dark cloaks of the Avari, but with their hood down. The Avari soldiers all wore their hood up, preventing any inspection of their faces

Legolas had a nagging suspicion that this was done on purpose, so that he would not be able to tell whom the Avari protected. And they did protect someone, fifty soldiers seemed too large a force against mere raiders. Legolas was certain of it; either the attack had been more severe than Arandur had indicated, or the Avari had brought someone important with them. 

In the end, both conclusions meant that Rhinure had lied to him – or, Legolas corrected himself, she had withheld information from him. 

It was getting a bit predictable; Legolas decided he would have to do something about that. He would have break through that icy veneer that Rhinure maintained until he had the information he needed.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"He watches you, Mistress." Ehtewen said quietly

Rhinure turned to look up at Legolas, standing on the walls of the neighbouring compounds. Even from the distance his expression gave her pause – it was calculating and predatory. It reminded her of the Legolas she had glimpsed in Thranduil's chambers – it seemed as if the hero was in residence today.

She tilted her head, to acknowledge his presence. This would be interesting.

Legolas smiled – the hunt had begun.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Cothion, clearly visible to Rhinure, brought the Avari forces to attention by the wave of his hand. Each Avari soldier brought his fist up to his heart in an eerily coordinated move. As leather struck leather, the compounded reverberated with the low sound.

"By your leave, mistress." 

Rhinure brought her palm up to her heart, then her lips and then to her forehead in a graceful farewell. "_Quel fara__._"   Good hunting

With that, the Avari turned around and left the compound at double time.

As Rhinure had predicted, the Wood-elves followed soon after – to guide their allies home.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	19. Advances

I liked the little dancing metaphor – though I saw it more of a chase with each trying the utmost to be the hunter. But the dancing one works better.

Rhinure is committed to the marriage and obviously she is going be thinking of kids – after all she is going to be stuck with Legolas for a LONG time unless I kill one of them off. I must say though, that I like the idea of little minute versions of Legolas running around the palace. *Sigh*

Anyway . . . let the dance begin.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Chapter 19 – Advances 

****

As the Sun started to sink and the shadows lengthened, Rhinure watched the last of the Avari company fade into the distance. Only the echoes of thundering hooves were left to remind her that the Avari had been here.

"You seem tired, my Lady. The inspection must have been more thorough than anticipated." Legolas' melodious voice filled her ears, blocking out even that echo. 

Rhinure opened her eyes, which she did not remember closing, and looked at him. He stood, bright even in the failing light, smiling down at her. 

"It was a proud force, impressive in their competence – and in their numbers."

_*~ So you mock me, princeling. ~* _It seemed as if Legolas was not fooled by the Avari reticence. 

"Indeed it was, my Lord. It filled one's heart with pride." Rhinure kept her voice cool and any admiration out of it.

_*~ Or with dread. ~* _Legolas thought, this time schooling his features into impassivity. Both elves could play this game – if she did not appreciate honesty then he would not either.

_*~ You learn not to be obvious, my prince. ~*_

"May I take you to dinner soon? You must be starving since you missed lunch," Legolas asked smoothly. It was as if two strangers were inquiring about each other's health. 

"Thank you, but I think I will not attend dinner tonight." 

"My Lady, will you not grace us with your presence? We have been bereft of it for so long."

Legolas winced at the insincerity of the remark. _*~ Careful, Legolas or she will escape. ~*_

Rhinure looked at Legolas, telling him silently that she was not impressed with his empty flattery. He would have to try much harder to break her. It would be interesting to see how far he would take this game. And it was a game, a dangerous one, since she was exposed at this point. She did not have the strength to fight him today; she had spent it all in the battle. The confrontation she had just orchestrated had not helped at all either. 

Legolas must have seen this in her eyes, because suddenly the glass layer coating his eyes shattered completely. The emotions that he had been so successful in suppressing spilled out of him. He looked at her – into her, and realised at some level that she was close to breaking.

_*~ __Ilúvatar, I cannot fight her when she is so vulnerable. ~*_ So instead, he stepped closer to her, taking her arm – offering her his support. 

It was the one thing he could have done which confused Rhinure more than anything. She would have expected him to attack, pressing her for information – push her until she could not hold out against him. That was what she would have done. It was the only way to win.

But now, this prince offered his arm – and his … sympathy?

She took his arm in a slight daze, trying to understand what had just happened.

Legolas smiled as she touched his arm, she had accepted his help. But why did she look so confused? It would have been dishonourable to attack a weakened opponent. Surely, she understood this. Then why was she looking at him as if he was Melkor free from his prison? 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

As Legolas took his leave from Rhinure, he bent over her hand – a courtier showing his admiration for a beautiful maiden. Perfectly normal for Legolas and completely incomprehensible to Rhinure. She did not detect any falsehood in his actions but neither did she feel that the action was appropriate. Her relationship with Legolas hardly merited this warmth. 

The concept of genuine flattery was new to her and it would take her time to assimilate.

Legolas straightened, catching a glimpse of confusion on her face; but it was so fleeting that he thought he must have imagined it. Rhinure's usual cryptic mask was firmly in place. Legolas stifled a sigh, "You should rest, my Lady." He smiled at her and walked away.

He was concerned about her, Rhinure knew that, but she could not understand why. Why had he not pressed his advantage?

Was it a sign of weakness, and ability to finish what he started? Or was it some new ploy? A new step in this dance between them?

Either way, Legolas had missed his opportunity; he would not find her so weak again. For whatever reason, he had retreated and Rhinure would not allow him so near again.

It was foolishness to allow your enemy another chance to strike.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The next morning Legolas was knocking outside Rhinure's room – again. This was really getting to be a most annoying habit, he mused. Hopefully, _this_ time she would be in. He had made sure to come early, not even Thranduil started the day earlier than this. Of course, the fact that he had ordered guards to be strategically placed along the corridors had _nothing_ to do with his confidence. They had just confirmed his opinion, when they had told him that Lady Rhinure had not left her chambers.

_*~ Of course, she could have climbed out of her window. I really would not put it past her. ~*_ That horrifying thought made him knock again, just a little more urgently than justified. His reputation would be ruined if he once again returned to his rooms without having seen Rhinure. Even now, he could feel Herenion snicker behind him

_*~ Elves should not be able to snicker. It is most undignified. ~*_

The door opened before he could knock again, revealing a most disgruntled Ehtewen, "We heard you the first time, my Lord. It is early and Mistress Rhinure has still not finished dressing. If you would like to wait inside?"

Legolas agreed readily, he should have been embarrassed but was not. With Rhinure, that peculiar human proverb seemed to apply very well. What was it again? Ah yes, better safe than sorry.

Legolas looked around the room, lacking anything better to do. It looked the same as when Rhinure had been given the rooms, six days earlier. Only six days; Legolas shook his head, it seemed so long ago. She had apparently changed nothing – there were no personal touches in the room, nothing to indicate that Lady Rhinure occupied these chambers. There was no indications that anyone occupied these chambers – so neat were they.

Legolas found the whole situation a bit sad, he hoped that Rhinure would be comfortable enough in the Princess' chambers to move things around. To really make the rooms her own. If nothing else, to feel at enough ease to carelessly throw a robe on a chair – to let a little dust gather on a forgotten corner. 

And, he would have to make sure that her guards got nearby rooms – he did not think he would be able to stand it if they insisted on living with her. Even now, their intense scrutiny was a little unnerving.

It was only then that he noticed that the third guard was someone he had never seen before.

"I do not see Morion. Is he indisposed?"

"He is away, I am acting Second Guard in his place," Istion said evenly. 

"And whom may this be?" Legolas was forced to ask when Istion did not say another word.

"This is Eowán."

Legolas dropped the subject – he had come to realise that speaking to the Avari was a most frustrating exercise on the best of days. When they were in a non-communicative mood, like today, he was sure to get more pleasant conversation with an Orc. He could only hope, that Rhinure was in a better mood. "Is Lady Rhinure ready?"

"You can go in and see for yourself." Ehtewen waved her hand towards the inner chamber. 

Legolas hesitated for a second, but after a little thought, it seemed to be a better idea than remaining outside.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas hesitated in the doorway, "My Lady?"

"Come in. I am dressed." Rhinure seemed almost amused by his hesitation. One would not think that they were to be married in another eight days. But then, as Rhinure considered, Legolas would never intrude on her privacy – or what he considered privacy. He would rather face her guards' inspection than discomfort her while she was changing. That was admirable; no Avari would bother with such circumspection.

Of course, Legolas could be indiscreet in other ways. The way he looked her over – the way his face reflected what he felt, what he thought. It burdened her since she had to watch what she said and did around him. He was so clear in broadcasting everything – the necessary deception that formed part of Avari life was missing in him. She found it bewildering but strangely attractive at the same time. It was as if she looked into a clear stream, being able to see right into the very bottom but also knowing with certainty that the waters were refreshing.    

Rhinure turned back to her mirror, making sure her appearance was presentable. Legolas watched with interest as she clasped her bracelet onto her wrist. Her face was a study of absorption and … devotion? Legolas' heart twisted as he caught a glimpse of that grave resolution. The rightness of that expression took Legolas by surprise. It seemed strangely fitting on Rhinure's face – an old companion returned. When was the last time someone had made her smile, he wondered?

"May I ask what that bracelet is, my Lady?"  

"It is my life, my Lord." Rhinure turned to catch Legolas' puzzled expression. "It is a reminder of who I am – what I am. Each of the rings stands for a vow I swore to my people, each of the chains is a sign of the bonds that hold me to them."

She looked at her hand, remembering the day her two rings had been replaced by these three. The day she had become Sacrifice.

_*~ The day my life ended and a new one began. ~*_

"What do you call it?" Legolas asked gently, wanting to bring her back from whatever melancholy thoughts had gripped her.

"It is a _karha_."

Legolas suddenly remembered a fragment of a conversation, "Is this what I will place on your hand during the wedding?"

Rhinure shook her head, "This was given to me from my people, this belongs to them. You will place one that symbolises my vows to you."

"Would you like it to be made in any special way?" Legolas asked.

Rhinure looked at him, not understanding.

"If this _karha_ is meant to be symbolic of your bonds to me then is it not fitting that I have it made?"

To have Legolas forge the chains he was binding her with – very fitting indeed. Rhinure pushed such thoughts out of her head, he was only being kind. 

"A gift?"

"Yes, my Lady. A gift from me to you – since there is not much else I can give you."

Rhinure nodded, understanding what Legolas said and what he left unsaid.

"So, how would you like it to be made?"

"It does not matter, my Lord. It can be made in any manner but it will be binding."

Legolas should have known she would have been so practical. 

"But . . . if it is not too much of a bother, I would prefer it to be made in silver. That metal pleases me more than others."

Legolas could not help but grin – at least she was making some demands of him. He did not know whether it was male pride or something else – but he wanted to show her that he was able to do what she asked, better than she expected.

Rhinure watched as Legolas' face lit up because of her request. She had a feeling if she had asked the _karha _to be made of Mithril, he would have been even happier. _*~ Strange elf. ~*_

"My Lady, if you are finished, would you like to accompany me to see the rest of the palace grounds?"

Rhinure would have like nothing less, more pointless chatter, but she could not refuse Legolas. He was grinning at her again.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	20. Walking

I revised the chapter a little. Just a little tweak here and there, specifically to the archery scene. As a reviewer pointed out, Legolas should have won more comfortably. He is the best archer in ME and I didn't want to change that. Rhinure is good but he is much better. The only reason why she was doing so well is because she was using his skills against him. I think that is clearer now. I am not sure if any will note the difference but I wanted to be correct. Chapter 20 – Walking 

****

Sure enough, Legolas took her to see the gardens, another one of many in the palace. He insisted on telling her about every shrub, every flower that they came across. Rhinure was tempted to clamp his mouth shut but decided that he would keep talking anyway. 

Legolas did not know how much longer he could keep this up. He wished had paid more attention to his tutors during the botany lessons. But for the life of him, he could not remember anything beyond names – and the fact that certain parts of the garden were used by young elf hiding from their parents.

He led her to a particular favourite among young elves. It was near the corner of the garden, overshadowed by a large tree. Long ivy tendrils hung from its branches forming a green curtain, which hid offenders from view. Legolas led Rhinure inside without thinking.

It was cool inside the little bower and blissfully secluded. The very air exuded youth – and romance. Hundreds of couples had come here to steal their first kiss, or make their first declaration of love – as had Legolas himself. He still remembered the pretty blush of the elf-maid when he had made his protestations. He could still feel the light brush of her lips against his – it had made him feel light and powerful.

Rhinure watched as a small smile formed across his face. She could see that he remembered something pleasant; something which had faded into a warm ember.

"What was her name?"

Legolas suddenly realised that he was supposed to be showing Rhinure the grounds. He looked at her, confused by the question.

"The girl's name? The one you were just thinking of right now." Rhinure asked again, interested in who had put that fond smile on his face.

"And why do you presume it was a girl, my Lady?"

"I just thought . . . this place seemed as if it was built for lovers."

Legolas blinked, it was the first wistful remark he had ever heard from her. He watched her face as she looked around the alcove. The shadows softened her usually sharp expression into something softer – something more normal. Legolas could almost imagine someone bringing this Rhinure to such a place – maybe even him.

Feeling his eyes on her, Rhinure turned back to face him, only to find herself looking at the bluest eyes she had ever seen. 

Legolas wondered what it would have been like if he had met Rhinure under different circumstances. Would this tension still have existed between them, would they be friends? Would they be lovers? Would he ever have bothered looking at her more than once?

Probably not, she was not beautiful and Legolas had seen many who outshone. He did not think that if they had met in a ball he would have given her more than a glance. It was the brutal truth; nothing about her struck him as memorable.

And then he made the mistake of looking into her eyes – so large and black. He could not figure out where her pupil ended and her iris began – both were almost the same dark shade. But more than the colour, it was the expression in those eyes that fascinated Legolas. For someone as controlled and cold as Rhinure, her eyes was surprisingly expressive. They could pin him with a withering expression or shut him out completely. They were eyes that challenged him, mocked him, drew him in. 

They were merciless, Legolas decided. There was no softness in them or warmth – but they burned with a cold flame that drew Legolas like a moth. He had never seen anything like this before – he had never known that ice could burn.

The fact that sometimes, for the smallest of moments, he got the impression that something bigger, more recognisable hid under those closed depths drew him even more. He would chip through that ice, a little by a little.

Not if Rhinure had anything to do about it though, she did not appreciate that propriety gleam that Legolas had in _his_ eyes. It was as if he had discovered this fascinating new toy, which he was determined to have. Something deep inside her, a part of her, which she generally chose to ignore, resented that expression. She could not let Legolas have what he wanted too easily.

What was fun in that?

"So, my lord, you are not going to answer my question." Rhinure asked, needing to break this silence between them.

It took Legolas a moment to realise what Rhinure was talking about, his thought were so scattered.

"She was called Laerwen."

_*~ I wonder what she will do if I kissed her. ~*_

"And where is she now?"

_*~ She would probably kill me. ~*_

"I believe she is happily married with three children."

_*~ Yes, she would definitely kill me. ~*_

"Shall we continue, my Lady?"

"If you wish, my lord."

_*~ More dull plant lessons. ~*_ Surprisingly, both elves' thoughts were identical at that point.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

_*~ How many gardens does this palace have?! ~* _Rhinure thought a little desperately.  

*_~ I do not think I can take this any longer. ~*_

It seemed as if Legolas had the very same idea for he suddenly stopped walking to face Rhinure. 

"You are really not interested in the gardens are you, my Lady?"

Rhinure cocked a brow, "Really, my lord, whatever gave you that idea?" Her eyes told him that he should have noticed a long time ago.

"The fact that I asked you the same question three times and received three different answers." Legolas grinned.

Rhinure did not comment but Legolas was sure he saw a flash of mortification on her face. 

He decided not to make an issue of it.

"May I ask why the Lady Rhinure is not interested in these wondrous sights around her?"

At least not _too_ much of an issue about it.

Rhinure chose to take the question seriously; maybe it would prevent more of these walks.

"Nature should not be contained in this petty fashion. It should not be inhibited, and forced into patterns you wish. It should be free – and wild. Only then is it worthy of beauty and respect." 

Legolas thought about what she had said, and he had to admit – the natural forest, for all its unruliness and asymmetry, was awe-inspiring and breath-taking in its beauty. It was majestic, something that these garden could not be.

"But my lady, there is much beauty in these gardens too if you look for it. There has been much love lavished on these plants and much effort taken to please the watchers' eyes. If for nothing else, these gardens are beautiful for that."

Rhinure did not say anything – it would take her time so find such beauty.

Legolas watched her for a moment and then impulsively took her hand.

Rhinure looked at him questioningly.

"Come on." Legolas impatiently tugged her hand.

"I want to show you something."

Rhinure let Legolas drag her out of this garden, praying that he was not taking her to another one.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Where do you take me, my Lord?"

"To a place dear to my heart." Legolas said a little excitedly.

"Any somewhere infinitely more interesting than the gardens."

_*~ That will not take much though. ~*_ Rhinure thought acidly, but kept silent, not wanting to dim the prince's enthusiasm.

"Well, we are here." 

"At the archery ranges, my lord?"

"Not just any archery ranges, these are the novice archery ranges."

"Fascinating, my Lord."

Legolas grinned at the sarcasm, "Is this not better than the gardens."

"Not much better, but yes – better."

Legolas laughed, at least Rhinure was not one to mince words. He would have to remember that – and how stimulating it could be.

"I drew my first arrow here. And missed my first target."

"These were the field were I learnt that no sound was more beautiful than the sound of a bow. Nothing was more beautiful than a well-crafted weapon in one's hand."

Legolas lightly caressed the practise bows lying in front of him as a lover caressed his beloved.

"The day my fingers bled from pulling the sting I knew, I knew that I had to be the best archer there ever was. Do you use the bow, my lady?"

Rhinure took a step towards the bows as well, avoiding Legolas' eyes, or more preciously, avoiding the earnestness in his eyes.

"I know some of the art, my lord, but I doubt my skill is anything compared to your fabled one."

"You flatter me, my lady."

Legolas picked up a bow, knowing it to be the trainer's bow. He casually drew an arrow and let it fly. It was an easy shot but nonetheless it hit dead centre.

"Maybe I can teach you, my Lady. These ranges were also were I taught my first class." Legolas laid down the bow and turned away, expecting Rhinure to follow.

Then he heard another arrow fly through the air and hit a target. When he turned, he saw the Rhinure's arrow had split his in two. Also dead centre.

"Yes, my Lord. I would greatly appreciate novice training." Rhinure put the bow down and swept past Legolas.

This would be interesting.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"My Lady, you said that you did not know how to handle a bow." Legolas admonished, still a bit stunned at the casual way she had split his arrows. Granted this was a novice range but still …

"My lord, I said that my skill did not compare to yours. I did _not_ say that I was a novice, my lord. You assumed that all by yourself."

Legolas did not know whether to strangle that expression of her face or kiss it. It was delightful though this teasing.

_*~ That is it, I am losing my mind – I am actually enjoying being made fun of. This has to stop. ~*_

"I humbly beg forgiveness, my Lady. Shall we see how far your skill does go?" Legolas offered her his arm and led her toward the practise ranges.

"These are where the warriors practise, my lady."

"Really? I never would have guessed." Rhinure pointedly looked at the four or five elves who had stopped to look at their prince and his strange lady.

Legolas quickly choose a bow and fired an arrow – not surprising anyone when it hit the target. 

"Your turn."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The Silvan elves watched in amazement as Lady Rhinure quickly selected a bow and as quickly split their Prince's arrows.

Legolas grinned when she raised her eyebrow in challenge.

Yes, this was considerably more interesting that remembering plant names.

"Let us try something a little harder, my lady."

Legolas chose the most difficult target on the field; aiming carefully – amused to see Rhinure watch him instead of the target. However, her posture was perfect.

He let the arrow go and a beat later Rhinure did so as well.

"You really should have waited to see what I was aiming . . ." Legolas winced when Rhinure's arrow split his again.

Rhinure did not need to concentrate on where Legolas was aiming – all she had to do was carefully watch him. To beat an opponent, you watched him and not some target.

"You were saying, my lord?"

The elves around them whispered quietly – Lady Rhinure's skill was impressive. None were yet ready to bet against their Prince yet. Though, as the day progressed, some might have changed their minds. Rhinure kept up with Legolas easily, if not beating him then matching him.

Legolas laughed when Rhinure split another arrow of his, "This is getting to be a bad habit, my Lady. You are splitting my arrows too easily."

Rhinure looked at Legolas, when he laughed he give the impression of being younger than he was. He did not appear to be an experienced warrior that he was – the warrior Rhinure saw when he drew his bow.

"You need to stop being so obvious with your shots, my Lord if you hope to beat me."

Legolas pondered on what she had said, he had noticed that she watched him more closely than she watched the target. Was it to gauge where he was going to shoot and how? Rhinure was using his skill to help her, Legolas realised with awe.

She had also given him the opening her needed to beat her. Now Legolas shoot his arrows one after the other, with blinding speed, not giving Rhinure the change to fire her own.

Rhinure tilted her head and watched him for a second, he had adapted. She turned to the target next to Legolas and started firing, for the first time not aiming to split Legolas' arrows.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Despite the fact that Rhinure no longer read Legolas, she still proved to be a demanding opponent. Legolas won comfortably in the end, but only he realised the amount of concentration he had to put in it. He was impressed with her skill, though it did not match his – as she had said, she was one of the best archers he had seen.

Rhinure put down the bow, having gone through the most gruelling archery match. Though the bow was not her preferred weapon, she was proud of her skill with it. But today she had seen the skill taken to the level of an art. Legolas was truly one with his bow and it was a remarkable sight. Rhinure knew she would have not done half as well if she had been unable to read Legolas in the beginning. She would have like to watch him for longer and it seemed as if Legolas had not objections.

However the weapons master did. He insisted that no more arrows be wasted, since both were sporting not truly practising. Neither really needed the practise, so if they would kindly leave and not distract the warriors any further.

Legolas grinned and caught up Rhinure's hand. "Come my lady, it seems as if we are no longer wanted her."

She barely had time to acknowledge the admiration of the other Elven Guard before Legolas dragged her away again.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Where now, my Lord?" Rhinure asked as Legolas took her away from the field.

Legolas shrugged, having no clue where he was taking her. All he knew was that he had not had so much _fun_ in a while. If someone had told him that his affianced would be able to handle the bow very competently, he would have laughed in his face. If someone had told him that he would be able to have fun with Rhinure, he would have thought the elf crazy.

He tucked her arm into his and just walked. He could not resist the urge to tease her, "Maybe the gardens again, my Lady? We left out a few."

Rhinure's glare was enough to tell him that the idea was not a welcome one.

"Then would you like to see the meadow that is being prepared for our wedding?" Legolas asked softly, all hint of laughter leaving his face.

Rhinure nodded slowly, and Legolas turned.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas lead her out to a large meadow, nestled between the Great Forests trees. Already Elves walked all over it, busy with construction and other tasks. At one end, a large number of them were constructing a dais of some sort. 

"That will be where we take out vows, under the sun, in front of the entire nobility of Mirkwood." Legolas said pointing to the group.

"Right now it does not seem much, but it will be covered with flowers on the day. They will build an arc from which flowers will fall onto your hair in benediction."

Rhinure watched the elves hurry about their tasks and all she could think of was that is was a huge waste for what should have been a simple ceremony.

Legolas mistook her look for disappointment, "I know it does not seem much now but in the early morn it will sparkle. I promise you that, my lady."

"Are all Silvan weddings held in the Sun?"

"Of course, my Lady. Specifically, they are held in the early morning when the Sun still had to rise. We take it as symbolic of the new beginning of the couple's new life. This is also why we hold it out in the open, under the trees. All of Nature gives its blessing to the union – everything is done in the open."

"It is a lovely sentiment, I suppose."

"How do the Avari do it, my Lady?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Not like this, there is less pageantry in the whole process. It is more private since the vows mainly concern the two elves alone. We would not waste time with such preparations."

"Would you not celebrate your joy for all to see, my lady?"

"It is not an occasion to celebrate, my lord. It is a solemn occasion for us, a binding – a swearing of vows. Joy has little to do with it."

Legolas tried to change the subject, he did not want to think of how different his Lady was. For just one day, he wanted the illusion that Rhinure was a blushing, Silvan bride.

"Where do you have it? Inside?"

Rhinure shook her head, "We too have it under the open sky."

At least that much was common to their people.

"But we have it under the light of the Full Moon, when the sky glows silver. When the harshness of the Sun is hidden and peace reigns."

One more difference between the two; but Legolas could see the beauty of Rhinure's way. He could imagine seeing her under the light of the moon, when the gentle light softened her as well. Yes, there was much charm in that picture.

"Would you like us to change the time?"

"No, my lord, in the end the time or place is irrelevant. The oath I swear will be binding wherever I swear it, however I swear it."

After that, there was not much to be said.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	21. Confrontation

I am back with a long chapter. FINALLY. Oh yeah, chapter 17 has a little more added to it since I posted the wrong version to it. It's not much but I thought I'd mention it.

Night Interlude: I am going back to the black pupil and iris combination. I thought about it and a black cornea is pushing it. I wanted Rhinure to be different but still an elf. Sorry for the confusion. Though completely black eyes would have been cool. If you ever draw please send me a copy. I would be intrigued to see how you view her.

Aga_Xris: I don't think the Silvan elves are sissies, they are a lot more honest and open. I hope I get that across, they are noble but loving people. If there are specific areas, in which I have gone a little overboard please tell me and I will avoid it. And I hope to god, that Rhinure cracks soon otherwise I am going to take a shovel and do it for Legolas. ;)

Hmmm, a little more action. I don't think this qualifies but I am going to try. Please don't give up on me yet. I am just long winded.

As for the 'relationship' b/w my favourite character and Rhinure … the poor thing – she keeps expecting Legolas to lower the broom on her but he is so wonderful - *sigh*. All I can say is that they're very annoying to write a as a couple. 

One more clarification – I know Roses probably don't exist in ME but I needed some names of plants and my botany knowledge is even weaker than Legolas'.

And for those of you who asked, yes Rhinure's background will come – it plays a part in all of this. I just have to figure a way how to write it in without being didactic.

Okay enough chatter, let the chapter begin

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Chapter 21 – Confrontation 

****

"Why do you hurry so, little one? The market is not going to open any sooner, no matter how quickly you get there." Herenion admonished when Legolas increased his pace.

"I know that, but I want to get to the silver-smith before a huge queue forms." Legolas called over a shoulder, barely missing another serving maid. Herenion did not know whether to hold his head in agony or be proud of his charge's quicksilver reflexes. By the end of the day, he figured he would be in enough agony so he would settle for pride now.

_*~ The marketplace on a gather day! Ai, this Elfling is going to be the death of me. ~*_

Herenion reluctantly followed his prince out of the palace. Even from the distance, he could see the crowd gathering to trade. The preparations for the wedding meant that the crowds would be especially fierce today since everyone would want something.

Herenion hated crowds, they made him uneasy. He had to watch Legolas too carefully, especially when he was in careless moods like today.

_*~ Maybe I should kill him myself and get it over with. ~*_

"Are you coming?"

"Of course, my Prince. I would not have it otherwise." Herenion sighed as he entered the fray. 

_*~ Maybe I could do it really slowly. ~*_

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Sure enough, Legolas' 'enthusiasm' meant that they were the first to reach the silversmith – about two hours before the shop was supposed to open. Herenion almost strangled the prince when he realised that they would have to wait around for so long.

"Herenion, even you must admit if we had come later we would have had to wait longer. Look, even now people line up behind us."

"I think that has less to do with the smith and more with you, my prince. How can your subjects resist the opportunity to see their beloved Prince? See how they come to stare at you."

"I am sure they are here on business." Legolas muttered, only now noticing the many eyes trained on him.

"Assuredly, that is why they are just standing there with their mouths open. And 'they', predominantly seem to be maidens – young ones."

Legolas blushed because he realised that Herenion was right. By now, a sizable female crowd had gathered around him, not too close, but close enough for Legolas to catch the wistful expression on their faces. One woman audible sighed as she stared at the princes, causing him to burn a deeper shade of crimson, if that was possible.

"Maybe we should turn back."

"And lose our position in the line – my prince, how can you suggest such a thing. No, we will stay." Herenion caught Legolas and firmly held him in place.

_*~ Let him suffer a bit as well. ~*_

"Anyway, you _did_ say that you needed to see the smith urgently." Herenion could not resist adding – effectively paralysing Legolas. He had no desire to remain and be ogled at, but he did want to speak to the smith.

Legolas sighed, he would stay – this could not wait.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

As Legolas waited, he forced himself to be calm and composed despite all the people watching him. It was a beautiful day and he would enjoy it as such. Slowly, the tension left his body and he watched the elves go about their business. He even smiled at the maids hovering nearby, much to their delight.

The market place was more crowded that usual – more so than Legolas had ever seen it. It seemed as if Thranduil was right, the common people were taking this wedding to heart. There was a lightness, a gaiety to their step which Legolas had not seen for a long time. He could see elves arguing with the sellers, haggling over the price of silk and ribbons. Her could hear the cries of the vendors selling wedding finery and gifts. It was all so delightfully normal that Legolas could not help but rejoice.

It was a grand day to be alive. 

The sun shone on the pots and pans, making the bronze metal gleam like gold. Young girls flitted about the crows offering little trinkets or flowers. He could see the food sellers entice the children with their sweet smelling desserts. Legolas chuckled as he saw a little Elfling whine until his mother bought him a fresh pie. The sight of the little boy holding the huge pie, which was larger than his face, heartened Legolas. It reminded him that despite trials and heartaches life continued. 

"_Heru en amin_, would you like to buy a flower?"             My lord – non-familiar

Legolas looked down at a young girl, standing there trembling before him. He had to smile – she was exquisite. Huge green eyes in a perfectly smooth, fair face. Long brown hair, the colour of fresh honey swayed gently in the breeze. Legolas was certain this maid would break many hearts when she grew up.

"And what flowers do you have, _Arwenamin_?" Legolas asked, ever so gently. The girl brightened at the title Legolas addressed her with.     My Lady

None of her friends would believe her audacity in speaking to the Prince. She was sure that they would be green with envy when she told them Prince Legolas had smiled at her.

"Every kind, my Lord. If you would like to see?" She brought her basket forward, raising it so that Legolas could see without having to bend down.

"My yes, you do have a wonderful collection here. Did you pick them all by yourself?"

The girl nodded proudly, "I got up really early and went to the meadow in the forest. Now that spring comes the entire area is just covered with flowers."

Legolas nodded, knowing the place the girl spoke of. It was a large meadow, not far from the palace, frequented by the city dwellers. It might have been a large public garden in the less evil times but now it was a wild meadow. It was a common enough walking spot for people, but in the Spring it became especially beautiful. Flowers grew in every available spot, forming a carpet. Legolas remembered younger days, when he was less burdened with duty, when he had walked in that meadow and thought it Valinor. 

_*~ It should be free – and wild. Only then is it worthy of beauty … Maybe Rhinure would like to see that field. ~*_

"Which flower would you like, my Lord?"

Legolas looked at basket filled with the wild flowers, noting the colours and the smell of each. The particularly red rose caught his eyes and he lifted it from the basket, taking care not to prick himself on the thorns. For some reason, he thought the flower was perfect for Rhinure. The deep red would set well in her black hair, and maybe lend her some colour to those pale cheeks. He gently fingered the velvet petals; at least it was not black.

_*~ And it is appropriate that such beauty be couple with such wicked thorns – Rhinure would appreciate the metaphor. ~*_

"I think I will buy this one from you, pretty one. Would that be acceptable?"

The girl blushed and quickly nodded. The prince thought her pretty. She literally skipped away after Legolas had paid her. 

"I think you made her day, little one." 

Legolas absent-mindedly nodded, not really listening to what Herenion was saying. He twirled the rose in his hand, thinking if he could convince Rhinure to wear it in her hair. Maybe even let her hair down.

"My lord …" No response.

"MY LORD!" Legolas almost jumped as Herenion's irritated voice reached his ears. He glared at the bodyguard, not appreciating having been shouted at.

"My lord, the silversmith is waiting for you."

"Oh!"

Legolas turned to the elf, now standing respectfully in front of him – all the while determinedly ignoring Herenion.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"I would like to commission a gift from you." Legolas began.

"Of course, my Lord. What would you like?"

"I would have you make a gift for me for my lady."

"Ah yes, Princess Rhinure – silver would suit her." The smith smiled genially at Legolas, while the prince ignored the satisfied smirk on Herenion's face. 

"It would suit her well. I wanted a piece of jewellery to be made in time for the wedding." Legolas was acutely aware of Herenion's interest in this conversation and for some reason he felt like blushing. It felt as if his father was watching him buy a present for his first sweetheart.

"Of course, my Prince. We can make any piece of jewellery that you would desire – necklaces, earrings, maybe a bracelet for your lovely lady's wrists."

Legolas shook his head, "I want none of these, my good Smith and all. I would like a bracelet made of the finest silver and three rings attached to it by slender chains."

The poor Elf looked doubtfully at his prince, not really understanding what the Legolas wanted from him. He was skilled in making jewellery and was proud of that fact but he had never heard of anyone wanting such a thing – let alone wearing one.

"My lord, chains? Would her lady not like something a little more – feminine?"

"This will be feminine. The chains should be so slender that they resemble gossamer." Legolas said eagerly – he could see the _karha_ on Rhinure's hand.

The silversmith still looked unconvinced. Legolas tried starting again, when he saw Arandur walking though the crowds.

"Captain, if you would be so kind to join us." Legolas called out to Arandur, catching the Avari's attention.

Arandur changed directions, intrigued to know what the young Prince was doing in the market place and so early.

"Arandur, if you would show this good elf your _karha _please." 

Arandur blinked in surprise, but extended his hand towards the smith nonetheless. 

"This is what I want you to make for me." 

The Silversmith looked at the device on Arandur's hand and then looked at the Prince again. "My lord, maybe the Princess would like something prettier." He said a little desperately.

It was true, Arandur's _karha_ was hardly something that Legolas could give his bride. It seemed to be made of something suspiciously resembling steel. However, it displayed the general pattern Legolas wanted.

"No, I want something similar. Naturally, it will be made of silver and fit for the Princess' hand. This is just an example. I want the bracelet to be light and comfortable, not a …" Legolas trailed off, looking at Arandur.

"Not a manacle?" Arandur asked, knowing full well that his heavy bracelet resembled a handcuff more than jewellery. 

"Precisely." Legolas said brightly, turning back to the smith, continuing. "The rings should be slender as well, and as I have already said the chains should almost the most willowy that you can manage."

The Smith nodded, beginning to understand what Legolas wanted even if he did not understand why. The ways of royalty were a mystery. 

"Now remember, I want the best silver, the finished piece should glow on her hand."

"It will, my Lord."

"And I want the rings to be inscribed with the royal seal of Mirkwood." 

The Smith nodded, and neither noted the look that passed through Arandur's eyes. _*~ You would mark her as your own, prince. I wonder if you know what you do. ~*_

Arandur watched as Legolas gave the smith the measurement for Rhinure's wrist and fingers. He did not know whether to be amused or frightened at the precision of Legolas' memory. Legolas had no difficulty in remembering the exact size of Rhinure's hand.  His Prince had been watching his Sacrifice very closely indeed – perhaps too closely.

"Very well, my Lord. Yes, I understand what you want. Be assured my Lord, it will be exactly as you wish. No, you do not have to explain it to me again. The first three times were more than sufficient. So, it will only be this bracelet and three rings?"

"Three?" Arandur asked Legolas, surprised.

 "Yes three, like the _karha_ Rhinure wears now." Legolas answered.

"My Prince, I fear you have made a mistake. You need four rings, three for the first three fingers and one more for the last. A wedding _karha_ has four rings."

"Four? But I thought the rings represented the three vows the Avari undertook."

"They do Lord, which is why you need four rings – one for each of the _four_ vows Rhinure will swear to you." 

Arandur's tone was so serious that Legolas knew that the difference of one ring was a significant one.

"Arandur, what does this mean? Why …?"

"My prince, maybe you would like to take a walk. I will accompany you, if you wish."

Arandur's stance clearly indicated to Legolas that this was not something that he was willing to discuss in front of the Smith.

"Yes I would like that. So, my good fellow, it seems as if I made a slight mistake. I will be needing four rings, not three. The rest still stands."

"Very good, my Lord." The smith bowed as Legolas left followed by Herenion and Arandur.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas waited until they were relatively clear of the crowds before he turned on Arandur. 

"Now explain it to me Arandur. Why were you displeased about the fact that Rhinure would need four rings on her bridal _karha_?"

"I was not displeased, my Lord. Just surprised that you did not know."

"That is did no know what? What difference does one more ring make, Captain?"

"All the difference."

"I wish you would stop being so cryptic and clearly explain what you mean." Legolas was getting tired of this Avari love of inscrutability.

"You truly do not understand, do you?" Arandur looked at Legolas, not sure on whether to continue or not. It should be Rhinure who explained these matters, not him.

"Of course not. How am I supposed to when you Avari take great delight in saying nothing?"

"My lord, you know the three vows that the three rings represent?" Arandur asked.

"Yes, they represent: duty, obedience, and Life." 

"Very good. Taken together, they sum our honour, our commitment. It is an awesome responsibility to swear such vows."

Legolas nodded, understanding what Arandur had said, Rhinure had already explained as much to him.

Arandur took a deep breath, now coming to the more intricate part, "In some ways, it is as overwhelming to accept such vows. When we swear these vows, we are giving our honour to the person who holds our oaths. One does not only accept that Avari's fealty, one accepts responsibility for that person's honour. The stronger the vows, the more Rings we wear to show our burden. The more dependant our honour on the oath-holder, and the more Honour he holds. Therefore, his responsibility is greater to act conscientiously. It is an unacknowledged tie between the oath-taker and the oath-holder."

"So the bonds so work both ways. One pledges their honour and the other pledges to use it appropriately."

"Exactly, my lord. Though the ties are stronger on the bond-taker it does not change the fact that some of the burden falls on one who holds them as well. This is why no Avari swears any oath lightly."

"I understand and even admire this, but what does this have to do with Rhinure and myself?" Legolas asked, even though he thought he knew the answer. Arandur was warning him that Rhinure's vows to him placed some measure of liability on him as well. That was to be expected, any marriage was partly about dispersing burdens. Though it took Avari sensibility to see marriage as an increase in the load, not a partnership in sharing it.

It was good to know at least, that the Avari saw the marriage vows as serious.

"Though the Avari can and so swear many different kind of oaths they can all be summarised in the following. The vow to obey and to serve is the most common. Some like myself, Ehtewen and … Rhinure have sworn to do so for life."

"Thus you three rings."

"Yes thus, the _three_ rings. It is a strong vow, so strong that most Avari do not swear them." Arandur paused, looking deep into Legolas' eyes, making sure the Prince realised the gravity of the situation

"But there are no vows in Avari life which are stronger than the marriage vows. They supersede all other vows, all other commitments, all other compulsions. They are they only vows which require four rings: duty, obedience, Life_ and _Death."

Legolas stepped back from the intensity in Arandur's eyes. "There is nothing that Rhinure can swear, nothing she can promise which is greater than the what she gives to you.  You, Prince Legolas, will hold _all_ her Honour."

"And I can only pray that you are worthy of this power."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	22. Apologies

I am not sure how clear I was about the Avari concept about marriage. I hope this chapter helps. If not, please tell me and I will clarify. All of you who have been complaining about the errors in the chapter will be glad to know that I now have a beta-reader (thunderous applause for **Nilmandra** – whose stories I would highly recommend to anyone who has not found them yet – go read them as soon as you finish this …).

I honestly try to catch the mistakes but as I generally finish the chapter at 3/4/5 in the morning am too tired to read clearly. AND it doesn't help that my head is working roughly about five chapters in advance. Got them all planned out and all, now only if my fingers would oblige and speed up.

And the chapters are around 3500 words at its – how much longer do you guys want them!! And here I was worried I was getting too long-winded. Thank you all.

Elf marriages are for life, but I do remember one chap/elf having 2 wives. I hope I have not suggested otherwise. Rhinure will be living with Legolas – I think, but she is very stubborn. I think she will do things her way as much as possible, until she learns better.  :D

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

****

****

**Chapter 22 - Apologies**

"And I can only hope that you are worthy of this power."

Arandur's words still rung in Legolas' ears, even though the Captain had left the Prince to his own thoughts. 

The Captain had looked at Herenion, silently telling the bodyguard to look after the worried Prince. He had not wanted to wound with his words – he had just been trying to explain the Avari position. But somehow he had managed to hurt the Prince, which had not been his intent. Herenion acknowledged the silent admonishment to look after Legolas. He too had been stunned by Arandur's words, but it seemed as if Legolas had taken them to heart.

Neither had realised the seriousness of what Rhinure was about to pledge, and neither had seen the burden it placed on Legolas. While he had been prepared to marry her, only now was he truly beginning to see what a change that would bring. While he had been prepared to view the marriage as a contract he had been unprepared for the personal obligation Rhinure's vows put on him. It forged a relationship between them, when he would have preferred none. He had been prepared for a formal, public pact but this new situation was too urgent – too personal. And it angered him

A Silvan marriage would have been difficult enough – the binding of two people and building of a new life together was a daunting prospect, especially for the freedom loving Legolas. But he had been prepared to do so for his people, even without the compensation of love or tenderness from Rhinure. He would have done it because it was his duty.

But now – now the marriage had become even more confining. It now carried this responsibility of honour and power with it, aspects that Legolas was not comfortable with. And he had understood Arandur's unspoken fear – by holding Rhinure's Honour, he held the honour of the entire Avari people. He was not marrying one _elleth_ but an entire race. This marriage was strained from the start and Legolas was not sure if it could survive this extra burden as well.

And it made him angry – angry at the injustice of it all, angry with himself for not seeing it before and especially angry with Rhinure for not telling him.

Legolas set off, anger rising from him like heat.

"Little one, where are you going?"

"To see her."

"Is that wise? You are angry at the moment and will only anger her as well." 

Legolas aimed angry blue eyes at Herenion, "It might not be _wise_, but it is what I wish. And for once, I will do what I wish." With that Legolas advanced towards Rhinure's chambers.

Herenion was unable to stop him – the anger had given him pause, but it was the hidden hurt beneath it all that had halted him.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas stormed into Rhinure's chambers, by this time working himself up into a frenzy. Ehtewen and Eowán instinctively reached for their swords when they saw his angry face. It was only Istion's calming gestures that prevented them from running the prince through.

Rhinure was too stunned to do anything. Legolas glared at her, pining her to her chair with the intensity in his eyes. What had she done now?

"Leave us," Legolas tersely commanded. All three Guards remained exactly where they were – they would not abandon their Mistress to this dangerous, unstable elf.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Legolas asked, his voice lowering to a harsh undertone.

Rhinure could see that Legolas was agitated about something and was not going to speak in front of her bodyguards; the absence of Herenion already indicated the seriousness of the situation. She signalled for the three to leave them.

Ehtewen looked at Rhinure, not approving of the decision. However, Rhinure indicated that everything would be fine. For some reason, she knew that Legolas would not harm her in any way – no matter how angry he was. She was safe, and she silently told her guards as much.

The three saluted their Mistress and left the chamber without sparing Legolas a single glance.

"Now, my Lord, if you would be so kind as to explain why you are angry?" Rhinure indicated that Legolas should take the seat in front of her.

Legolas did not sit down. 

"You lied to me." 

Rhinure rigidly looked up at the glowering Prince, "I have never lied to you." Her voice matched Legolas' coldness perfectly.

"You did not tell me that you swore four vows to me." 

"You never asked," Rhinure pointed out reasonably, all the time wondering why that knowledge would bother him in the first place.

"Did you not think that it was something I should have been told? How long did you think to hide it from me?"

"Hide what, my Lord?" Rhinure was genuinely confused.

"Is it true that your marriage vows will supersede all others?" Legolas asked, finally sitting down in the chair, but still not taking his eyes off Rhinure's face. He had to watch her eyes if he was ever going to be convinced of her sincerity.

"Of course. Did you expect anything less?"

_*~ YES. I expected so much less from you. ~*_

Legolas could not answer that, even though the question was legitimate. How could he tell her that despite all she had said or done, he still suspected some ploy behind her agreement? Now to be told that she was genuinely serious about joining with him was a shock – it forced him to change his thinking, again. 

"Marriage is taken very seriously by the Avari, my Lord. I was under the impression that it was so with the Wood-elves as well." Rhinure was beginning to understand some of Legolas' anger. It was not pleasant to realise that your enemy could be devoted to something.

"Very seriously."

"Then is it so incomprehensible that we, too, might accord it the same honour?" Rhinure asked, a shade plaintively. Legolas must understand – he had to.

 "You accord it too much honour, my Lady. You rob it of all its joy and brightness, to make it something heavy and onerous."

Legolas looked at Rhinure, trying to make her understand his fear. And in the end, it was fear – he had his own people to sustain and protect; he could not do the same for the Avari. He did not have the strength. He turned away from her – from her steady, unmoving eyes.

"I cannot change who and what I am, my Lord." Rhinure paused, "You will adapt."

Legolas' head snapped back, surprise colouring his expression.

"You will face this burden as you have done all others. Why do you doubt yourself ?" 

_*~ I have faith in you, why cannot you have the same faith in yourself? ~*_

"My Lady, how can you be so sure?"

"Because you have never given me a reason to believe otherwise. You judge yourself by what you feel. I judge you by what you have accomplished."

"My Lady …" Legolas did not know what to say. Rhinure meant what she said and it moved him. To be judged on one's actions alone was a mark of great respect. And it was humiliating for him as well – had he ever accorded her the same deference?

He had been so set against this marriage because it was only about duty. There was little to make it bearable to him – love, companionship, tenderness – all were missing from this union. Even now, thinking about it made him unhappy. But had he ever looked at Rhinure and realised that she was in exactly the same position? She too was marrying someone she did not know, someone she did not love. Yet, she was willing to give everything she was to this union.

 _*~ There is nothing that Rhinure can swear, nothing she can promise which is greater than the what she gives to you ~*_

Arandur's words, now remembered, made him feel selfish and petty. Could he make the same claim about himself? Was he willing to give this marriage everything he was? Could he give Rhinure his dreams and hopes as willingly as she gave him her Honour?

Unfortunately the answer was no. While he could and would vow to honour her, respect her – even value her, he could not vow to love her. He could not give her what he held highest in his estimation.

It was he holding back, it was he who was hiding, not her. And for that he had never been more sorry.

"My Lady …" Legolas suddenly rose from his chair to crouch in front of her. Before she could move he had her hands in his, holding them tightly. "My Lady, I am sorry."

Rhinure was shaken by Legolas' action. She gently tugged at her hands trying to get them free, but that only made him tighten his grip. "For what, my Lord?"

For the first time Legolas realised that when Rhinure called him Lord, she meant it. He was her Lord, her husband. It was a sign of her respect for him, and he had never bothered to listen.

"For everything, _Arwenamin. _For everything. For what I have done to you. For what I will do to you."            My lady

Legolas brought her hands to his lips and gently brushed them against his mouth. 

"For what I did not understand. For all that I still do not."

He pressed her hands to his eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling. Tears she would not understand or want. "I am sorry, for all that I am unable to give you. For all that you have been made to give me."

Rhinure could only watch as the golden head bent in front of her. She struggled to remain impassive and unmoved but Legolas' pain was palpable. She freed one of her hands and brought his face up so that he was looking into her eyes. "My Lord, what I am I _choose_ to give to you. And the fact that you accept it is enough."

"But …" 

Rhinure brought her finger to his mouth, to stop him from saying more. "You have apologised already. Do not do it again. I have said this before but you seem to have not heard me. To apologise for what you cannot change is foolish and unnecessary."

_*~ Your apology to me is unnecessary. ~*_

"But I would have it different, if I could."

_*~ I know you wish for things to be different, Legolas. But you must learn that hope is oft unfulfilled. ~*_

"So would we all, my Lord."

Rhinure lifted her fingers from Legolas' mouth, and ran them softly along his jaw, telling him silently that she understood. She knew what he could not give, what he could not vow and it was acceptable.

Legolas intertwined his fingers in the hand he was holding and wished his life had been different.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

They sat silent for a moment – the Silvan elf and the Avari – both prisoners of Fate.

Then Legolas remembered something, "My Lady, what are the four vows exactly?"

"They are my pledge to serve you, obey you, for my entire life and …"

"Where does Death come in?" Legolas insisted when he saw Rhinure hesitate.

"The marriage vows are the only vows that are not sundered by Death. You have a claim on me that lasts beyond Life, beyond Death. There is no vow stronger than that."

Legolas was silent – he thought of his father and his mother. He remembered the utter desolation on Thranduil's face when he lost Eruante. He remembered the sadness that still lingered in his father's eyes and all he could think was how frighteningly similar such different elves could be.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	23. Guests

Hopefully, Legolas and Rhinure will start liking each other soon – I hope.

Chapter 23 – Guests 

****

Legolas rose from the floor. His legs were losing feeling and he felt it was time to depart.  He needed some time on his own. He smiled down at Rhinure; maybe there was hope yet.

_*~ There is always hope, you should remember that. ~* _Legolas admonished himself.

He bowed to her as she looked up at him silently, not moving from her chair. She doubted her ability to stand at this point and felt it to be more dignified if she remained seated. Legolas drained her, she had not felt so tired even after the battle with the orcs. She wondered if she would be able to survive after the bonding was complete. Would she be able to live with him as his wife without losing herself completely, without losing the control which she had so painfully won? 

She watched as the handsome elf bowed to her, taking leave of her, asking if he could escort her to dinner. He was so different from any she had met before – he was a bright light thrown in her dark, comfortable world. She was unsure how to deal with his changing moods.  He would laugh at something she said and then become angry with her for no reason. Mercurial Legolas was much harder to manipulate than Prince Legolas. In some ways, she welcomed his dangerous cold moods because they were so similar to her own. Those she understood and could use – these other, brighter moments just confused her.

And if she was being honest with herself, these moments of tenderness that he forced upon her and from her were frightening. They made her lose focus of what was important – honour, duty, obedience. Emotions had no part to play in any of this; Legolas himself had made that clear. She had to remember– her people were depending on her strength. She could not fail.

Before he left, Legolas could not help asking, "My Lady, if these vows are so severe then why do you swear them? Was there not a less … drastic option you could have taken?"

Rhinure cocked a brow, not believing that Legolas has actually asked her that question. Was she that incomprehensible? "Because to offer anything less would have been dishonourable."

_*~ And would you have accepted anything less? ~*_

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

An uneasy peace settled over Mirkwood with Legolas and Rhinure avoiding each other as much as possible. Legolas could not face her until her had resolved his own feelings, and Rhinure preferred staying away from him – it was more comfortable for both.

However, neither could deny that their wedding was coming closer; even days spent in denial still passed. Minutes flowed into hours, which blended into the inevitable days. A week left to the wedding became two days no matter where else Legolas and Rhinure directed their thoughts.

Thranduil watched their little dance with trepidation. He saw the thickening tension and he despaired of the two ever finding common ground. They seemed to take great pleasure in taking one step forward and then two steps back. It seemed as if the Valar themselves has taken a hand in the couple's fate. After all, it had to be cosmic irony that his daughter-in-law turned out to be as stubborn as his son.

Thranduil watched as Rhinure let Legolas avoid her, let him be silent in her presence. Her inaction was as telling as Legolas' active evasion. She seemed content to let things between Legolas and herself to remain at this formal and ultimately superficial level. 

Thranduil could not help but wish that Rhinure had been more pliable, gentler, more like a normal Silvan maiden. Such a maiden would have appealed to Legolas' chivalrous instincts – he would not be able to ignore such a maiden as easily as he could the more self-sufficient Rhinure.

Of course, Thranduil was honest enough to admit that a more pliable Rhinure would also have been easier to control. He had not missed the almost fanatical loyalty she commanded from her people. She was the key to her people; if only he could bend her to his will, he would have the Avari exactly where he wanted them.

He would have to encourage Legolas to try harder to win Rhinure's trust. After all, there were only two days left to the wedding. It would not do for the bride and groom to ignore each other after the ceremony.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Thranduil did not have to look far for Legolas; he just walked as far away from Rhinure as possible. Today that happed to be the archery fields.

Thranduil watched Legolas practise – his son truly was a gifted warrior. His time with the Fellowship had sharpened his skills to an uncanny level. Even Thranduil's sharp eyes had a hard time following the flight of Legolas' arrows. However, Thranduil did notice the desperate set to Legolas' shoulders, the way his hands shook ever so slightly when he clutched his bow.

Thranduil watched as Legolas missed the centre of the target, it was not by much but it was enough to confirm the prince's agitation.

Legolas sighed. He would not let a mere female break his concentration – even if the maiden was the most disquieting creature he had ever met. He shook his head, hoping to clear it. How could he face Rhinure again after he had made a fool of himself in front of her? He had almost broken down in front of her after accusing her of lying to him. Even thinking about it now made his cheeks burn in shame.

If she thought him weak he would not blame her. He thought himself weak and unworthy. The fact that Rhinure always maintained her composure only compounded the problem. She was so cool, like fresh snow on the first day of winter – he felt so inept around her. When her black eyes looked at him, he thought he saw accusation and disgust in them. He could not bear it and so he avoided her. 

_*~ Perfect, so now I am not only a fool I am a coward as well. ~*_

Legolas notched another arrow, trying to concentrate on what he was aiming at, though he did have to remind himself what that was exactly – ah yes, the target.

"You know, _nín ion, handling sharp weapons when you are thinking of a elf-maiden is not a sensible idea."               My Son_

Legolas spun around at his father's voice, barely remembering to lower his bow. He did not think his father would appreciate having an arrow pointed at him, no matter how much he loved his son.

"_Ada,_ how long have you been standing there?" Legolas prayed that he had not spoken aloud, the situation was embarrassing enough.

"Long enough, if you did not hear me. Does she distract you so much, little one?" 

"Who do you speak of, _Ada_?"

"You know, my Son, I did not become King by being unobservant." Thranduil's eyes twinkled. He did not remember the least time he had so teased his son.. "So, I ask again, does she distract you so much?"

"Yes."

"Now we are getting somewhere. Why?"

Legolas turned away from his father; how could he explain when he was not sure himself?

"Because I am ashamed of the way I behave around her." Legolas said very softly.

Thranduil blinked. This was not the answer he had been expecting or hoping for. He put a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder, squeezing gently, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, little one."

"Why are you so sure, _Ada_? Why is everyone so sure about who I am, what I am, except me?!"

Thranduil guided Legolas to a seat nearby, tenderly forcing him to sit beside him. "Now, please start from the beginning. 

"Rhinure and I had a … conversation a few days ago."

Thranduil kept silent, letting Legolas take his time in explaining.

"It did not go well."

"Did you argue?"

"No."

"Did she say something to upset you?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what wounds you so?" Thranduil was thoroughly confused now.

"She was gentle with me." Legolas sighed, remembering how she had comforted him when he had broken down in front of her.

"It is not important what she said or even what I said. I lost control and she supported me. She helped me."

"And that bothers you because …?" 

"Because she saw me when I was vulnerable."

_*~ So proud, my little Elfling. ~*_ Thranduil had to suppress the smile forming on his face; he did not think his son would appreciate the humour in this situation.

"Is this why you avoid each other?"

"Yes. You think there could be some other reason." Legolas asked when he saw Thranduil's sceptical look.

"Did you think that she could be as … embarrassed by her behaviour as you are by yours?"

Legolas frowned, the thought had obviously not occurred to him.

"I do not think tenderness is any easy emotion for Rhinure to deal with. The fact that you elicit such a response from her must disturb her."

Legolas thought about what his father has said. Could he have the same unsettling effect on her that she had on him? He doubted it; either way she controlled herself better.

Thranduil noted the stubborn set of Legolas' jaw – his son was not going to let go of his self-pity anytime soon. 

_*~ Most children would be glad to accept any excuse they are offered. Why must you insist on clutching your faults closely to your heart? ~*_

"My son, if Rhinure had broken down in front of you, would you have held it against her?"

_*~ However, unlikely that seems. ~*_

"Of course not!" Legolas was almost affronted that his father could ask such a question.

Thranduil raised his eyebrow, not saying anything until his point sank into Legolas' head. He had the great satisfaction in seeing his son colour; he missed catching these looks on Legolas' face. It reminded him of the child that still lingered inside of this strong warrior Prince.

"But … _Ada_ …"

"No buts, come walk with me. I have missed you, little one."

Legolas smiled, walking with Thranduil was a good idea. Any time spent with his _Ada _was a wonderful idea.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"So where shall we walk today, princeling?" Thranduil asked.

"Anywhere except the gardens. I have seen enough of them to last me two lifetime."

Thranduil chuckled knowing full well why Legolas had been frequenting the gardens so often lately.

"Then we shall walk towards the Gates. I want to see if the preparations there are complete."

"As you wish."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"I wonder what all the commotion is about?" Legolas frowned when he saw the unnecessary movement of the Guards. They were plainly excited about something and not even Arandur's scowl could calm them into impassivity.

It must be something highly unusual; probably good news since orcs and other monstrosities hardly got this much attention.

"Shall we find out, my Prince?" Thranduil asked, smiling at his son.

"Good idea, _Ada_."

"Arandur, what news?" Thranduil called out to his Captain.

Arandur saluted his King, and scowled at a fidgeting guard. The young Elf immediately came to attention, staring straight ahead. However, Legolas was amused to note that the young Elf started grinning as soon as the Captain's back was turned.

"Riders approach the Palace, my Lord. They carry the banner of the White Tower with them."

_*~ Gondor. ~*_

"How soon will they be here?" Legolas asked a shade excitedly. 

"Now, my Lord." 

And with that, the Gates opened to admit a long column of riders.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas spun around and sure enough the riders were carrying Gondor's flag. His face brightened when he saw Faramir riding at the front.

"Faramir!" Legolas bounded down the stairs, father and Captain forgotten.

Faramir slid down his horse, eager to greet his old companion. They clasped hands as Faramir said, "My King could not come to be with you in this time of joy, so I came in his place and at his request."

Legolas smiled and shook his head, not really understanding what Faramir was saying.

"Your wedding? You are still getting married?"

"Yes"

"Elessar was very disappointed that he could not attend on such short notice. But he sent me instead, with clear instructions to thump you for this unseemly haste."  

Legolas grinned, it sounded like Aragorn, "But … how?"

"You didn't think that we would miss your wedding, lad, now did you?" 

Legolas spun around at the sound of Gimli's disgruntled voice. His face shone when he saw his dearest friend atop an Elven steed, struggling to get down.

"Gimli, you are here too?"

"Can't you see that Elf?! Now help me down from this blasted horse."

Legolas laughed and hurried to obey.

Thranduil watched this entire scene, glad to see his son happy, but not pleased at all to have a Dwarf in his Kingdom. His eyes narrowed when he saw Legolas clasp Gimli's shoulder with obvious fondness.

"They are your guests, my Lord. You cannot change that now." Arandur said quietly in his ear.

Thranduil looked at the Avari. "So she did it."

"Of course, my Lord. Did you think otherwise?"

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

As Legolas saw to his friends, the Wood-Elves made the few human riders comfortable. Neither paid much attention to the dark riders that formed the majority of the company. They silently shrunk into the background, not making any fuss and clearly indicating that they needed no attention.

Unnoticed by Legolas, one of these dark figures detached himself from the rest and walked towards an alcove where Rhinure watched Legolas' reunion.

Rhinure nodded at the figure, "Welcome back, Second Guard."

Morion lowered his hood and brought his fist to his heart, "It had been done as you commanded, Mistress."

Rhinure nodded once more and faded into the shadows, unseen by her laughing fiancée.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	24. Reunions

Just thought I make it clear, when the elves speak alone they are naturally speaking Sindarin, though it sounds suspiciously like English. When Legolas and humans are speaking, or Legolas and Gimli they are speaking in Westron (which also suspiciously sounds like English). Presumably, when Rhinure is alone she is speaking Avari with her elves (once again, why does everything sound like English). If more than one language is being spoken at the same time I will specify different fonts for it. 

Confused yet ;)

Therefore, anything in _this font is Avari._ Actually, it is Urdu but I will give an English translation on the side. Anyone who speaks Urdu/Hindi, please feel free to correct me. Anyone know where I can download Urdu font??

****

**Chapter 24 - Reunions**

****

Rhinure walked briskly towards her chambers, "Did everything go according to plan?"

"Yes, Mistress. The humans were most understanding."

"And the dwarf?"

"Suspicious at first, but he too readily agreed."

"And now I have the son of Glóin under my roof." Thranduil's displeased voice cut across Rhinure's private conversation.

Rhinure stopped to look at her father-in-law, and give him time to overtake her.

"I would like to speak to you privately."

Rhinure nodded, turning to Morion before she left with Thranduil, "I will speak to you later. Get some food and meet me in about two hours. Is that acceptable to my Lord?" 

Thranduil nodded, he doubted this conversation would take that long. He just wanted a _few_ words with her new daughter.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"I cannot believe that you are here," Legolas beamed at his friends, who were all seated around the fire in the Great Hall, having spent most of the day in each other's company.

"And we cannot believe that you are getting married. Can I have more ale?" Gimli asked.

"Of course." Legolas signalled the serving maid to bring more, rewarding her with the most earth-shattering smile she had ever seen.

Faramir chuckled softly, "Careful Legolas. If you smile more brightly you are liable to blind someone."

"I cannot help my mirth when I have dear friends near me." Legolas felt like doing more than just smiling. He felt like shouting at the top of his lungs, screaming his joy for the whole kingdom to see – his joy mixed with great relief.

It was good to be with these friends again. He loved his father more than anything in this world, and his heart belonged in Mirkwood. But being with these friends had a special charm to it. They knew that part of him which did not belong to Mirkwood – that part which was not Prince, son, or Thranduilion. They represented the freedom and hope he had found in a time of betrayal and misery. They were the bonds he forged in blood and fire, and they were precious. 

Yes, it was good to be with them again. 

"Pay attention to us, Elf. You can be alone with your thoughts later."

Legolas smiled at the irate dwarf who was still waiting for his ale. 

"So, how slow are your servants?"

"Shall I go get it for you?" Legolas cocked an eyebrow. Sure enough, Gimli completely missed the sarcasm.

"Thank you for offering; you are learning to treat your guests better."

Legolas was thankfully saved from reply by the entrance of the serving-maid.

"Next time, Elf. Next time. I was looking forward to making you eat those words and actually serve me." Gimli took a long swig from the tankard – maybe he was not so oblivious after all.

"So how did you get here?" Legolas asked, knowing it best not to start an argument at this time 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

It ended up being more than a _few _words. Rhinure had spent most of the day listening to Thranduil's complaining about the dwarves. It had started with his displeasure at having Gimli in his house, eventually proceeding to a general tirade about dwarves in general and the House of Glóin in particular. When Thranduil ran out of insults, he just started all over from the beginning.

Rhinure listened to all of this with great fascination. How was it possible for such a great King to be so unreasonable about this? Granted that no sensible elf wanted anything to do with dwarves, but his son did. And that should have been enough for Thranduil. Or so Rhinure thought – obviously she had been greatly mistaken.

"How could you have brought that creature into my House?!"

Rhinure opened her mouth to reply, only to be cut off by Thranduil – again.

"When I gave you permission to bring Legolas' friends here, I was not expecting that … that _dwarf_ was to be invited as well!"

This time Rhinure jumped in quickly, before Thranduil could start again, "Why not?"

Thranduil looked at her blankly.

"Why were you not expecting Lord Gimli to be invited?"

Thranduil could not believe Rhinure had asked him that question.

"Dwarves cannot be trusted, they are dubious creatures."

"Be that as it may, your son trusts this dwarf, as does the Lady Galadriel. Is that not enough for you? Or do you not have confidence in your son's judgement?"

When Rhinure put it _that_ way, Thranduil had to fall silent. He could understand why her black eyes unnerved his son. They pierced the soul, not allowing any weakness to remain hidden. 

"He is your guest now and your son is happy. We take responsibility for him and his reliability." 

Thranduil frowned at the unspoken implication – cannot you put aside your prejudice for you son? If not, we will look after him. Rhinure was implying that he did not care for his son enough and Thranduil did not appreciate it.

"My Lady, you have no need to vouch for his reliability. Legolas' regard for him does more than that. However, will you be able to guarantee his safety, and Lord Faramir's? King Elessar will not be pleased if anything happens to either."

This time it was Thranduil who accused – you have invited them, will you be able to keep them safe?

Rhinure had to appreciate the ease with which Thranduil went on the attack. "My Lord, we said that we would and we stand by that." Her voice was proud, she was sure of her people.

"And they are only two."

Thranduil nodded, what she said made sense. It was not going to be difficult to protect two more guests, especially since they were not Kings and therefore not targets for political machinations. The fact that it made Legolas happy was a blessed bonus.

"And this way, we do not alienate any of our allies by not inviting them to the wedding," Thranduil said carefully. It was good to remember that there were other players in this game of thrones. It would not be prudent to ignore the humans or the dwarves – no matter how personally reprehensible he found the latter.

"Of course, my Lord. Everyone … benefits," Rhinure tilted her head to acknowledge Thranduil's thinking.

Thranduil smiled. It was obvious that Rhinure had already been thinking on these lines. 

_*~ You will make a good Princess. ~*_

"Is that your only reason for having them here, my Lady – political advantage?"

"Could there be any other?" Rhinure asked coldly. She was not about to get into a discussion about her personal motivation for this gesture.

Thranduil was about to suggest some alternatives, when a knock on the door was heard and Morion entered.

"My Lord, may I speak to Mistress Rhinure?" 

Thranduil graciously allowed it, curious to hear what the Avari language sounded like. He thought he could recognise the cadences of tone but it was entirely different from Sindarin.

_"Malkin?"_            Mistress?

_"Kya hai?"_            What is it?

_"Aap ney kaha tha kay aap duo ghante mein aah jaien gein."   _You said you would be back in two hours

Rhinure lifted her eyebrow.

_"Hum ney socha keh behtar ho ga keh hum aap ko wapis leh aahein."_             We thought it best to come and get you

_"Tum kab see darwaze par karhe thay?"_            How long were you standing outside the door? 

Morion's entrance had been a little too felicitous to be coincidence.

_"Teen ghante say."_                For three hours

Rhinure nodded. Morion had done well.

She turned back to Thranduil, "My Lord, if there is nothing else?"

Thranduil shook his head.

"Then I bid you good night."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"I tell you when I first saw the riders approach I thought somehow the Black Riders rode again," Gimli was well into his sixth mug of ale and was getting a bit loud, much to the amusement of Faramir and Legolas.

"They were black, completely black and silent."

"Is that so, Master Dwarf?" Legolas asked, not really listening to what Gimli was saying but taking much amusement from the way he was waving the tankard around. Back and forth, and then back again. It was a symphony of movement, one that captivated Legolas.

"Completely dressed in black and so silent. I am not ashamed to say that I was cautious around them."

"Or in other words, you were scared completely out of your wits," Legolas interjected.

"Quiet, Elf. Are you telling the story or am I?!" 

"My sincerest apologies, Friend Gimli. Please continue," Legolas exchanged a grin with Faramir, over Gimli's head.

"So as I was saying, before some ill-mannered person interrupted me. I was cautious with them but imagine my surprise when they turned out to be Elves."

Legolas' head spun around so fast that Faramir was afraid that it would snap off. 

"Elves! Are you sure that these dark riders were elves?!"

Faramir frowned at the urgency in Legolas' voice, "Most assuredly, Legolas. They were Elves, strangely dressed but otherwise unmistakable."

"How exactly were they dressed?" Legolas' voice was a bit strangled.

"In long, hooded black cloaks."

_*~ Avari? ~*_

"Did they say who they were?"

Faramir shook his head, "We did not think to ask since they had letters from your father."

"Letters?"

"Invitations for King Elessar and Lord Gimli. Naturally, Elessar could not come especially when the Captain explained the situation."

"What situation?"

_*~ What Captain? ~*_ Legolas felt as if he fighting to see through a thick fog which got inside his brain  clouding his vision .

"Thranduil explained that continued Orc activity made Elessar's presence too risky, but if he was willing they were ready to escort a representative back to Mirkwood. I immediately volunteered to go, since I was not about to let some stranger attend your Wedding."

"And as I am not some King, my attendance was not deemed to be a risk," Gimli put in. "Thank Ilúvatar for that."

Legolas had to laugh at the sheer relief in Gimli's face. Not many people in Middle-Earth would have been happy that they were unimportant enough to hazard. But then, Gimli probably did not see it that way - he probably thought Elessar foolish to miss an opportunity to fight.

"These invitations had Thranduil's seal on them?"

"They were authentic, Legolas. Why are you so worried?" Faramir was becoming a bit concerned over his friend's behaviour.

"Not worried, just surprised."

_*~ Since Ada had expressly told me that I would not have the time or opportunity to invite any of you. I wonder what made him change his mind? ~*_

"I am just astonished to see you both here. I did not think there was enough time to invite anyone," Legolas admitted.

"There should not have been, but your Elves rode like Morgoth was after them. They really pushed themselves. Such urgency and efficiency was commendable; especially the Captain's. He especially seemed determined to get us here before the wedding. Kept saying it was his duty, every time we asked him." Faramir mused.

"Did you get his name?"

"Do you not know who he is?" Faramir asked puzzled, "I thought you sent the Elves."

"I think my father planned this as a surprise for me."

"Ah, that would explain your confusion. If I do say so myself, it is a wonderful gift from your father."

"Assuredly." Legolas smiled. "But the Captain's name?"

"Morion, I believe."

_*~ Rhinure! ~*_

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"That went about as smoothly as I expected." Rhinure sank into her chair, tired by that _little_ session with Thranduil.

"He is not very trusting of dwarves, is he?" Ehtewen asked no one in particular

"Is anyone?" Istion countered.

"Legolas is, and that is all that matters," Rhinure reminded them.

"He seemed pleased to see them," Istion ventured. He was still a little shocked at the prince's public display of affection.

"Yes, he did." Rhinure did not bother adding anything more.

"Mistress, are you going to tell him that this was your idea?" Morion asked.

"No."

"Why ever not?" Ehtewen asked tightly, "What was the whole point of this exercise if not to win his approval? If he does not know it was you then how will you bind him to you?"

"He will find out, just not from me," Rhinure answered calmly. "And he will be grateful."

The three guards desisted, seeing the wisdom in their Sacrifice's decision. Legolas would be far more appreciative and malleable if he discovered her role in this on his own. It would not do to broadcast his debt to Rhinure. 

"I hope this works," Ehtewen muttered. She did not approve of Rhinure's gesture, seeing it as a waste of resources when they could have used all the Avari they had to patrol their lands and protect their people.

"First Guard, I do not welcome having to explain myself again," Rhinure's tone was enough of a warning for Ehtewen.

"But I will remind you all of this again: it is important to have Prince Legolas' goodwill. We will need him later and should not antagonise him. If we have him, we have his people. Remember that."

It was a sound plan, it would work. Her strategy to work through the Prince was subtle and would take time. It should work, but deep in Rhinure's hidden soul she knew that Legolas had a tendency to upset her and her plans. He could be unpredictable – she would have to be careful.

Now only if she had the time to be patient.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"My Lady."

Rhinure spun around when she heard Legolas' voice near her, dagger instinctively in hand.

"My lady, I wish only to speak with you," Legolas gently removed the knife blade from his throat. 

"One generally does not hide in a lady's chambers if one wants to talk," Rhinure bit out, putting the dagger back under her sleeve. Though her face remained calm, her heart beat erratically. How did she not sense his presence? She was getting sloppy.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at this. Did she realise what she was saying? "Why does one hide in a lady's chambers?" He was almost purring, his voice was so low.

Rhinure almost shuddered at his warm tone, but managed to keep her voice controlled, "One hides in chambers to do harm."

Legolas' eyes narrowed, "Do you think I was hiding here to do you harm?!"

_*~ You will be doing me a lot of harm if you do not step back. ~*_

"You tell me, my Lord. After all, you were the one hiding."

How did she manage to do this to him? He had come to thank her and she had managed to rile him again. Legolas moved away from her, needing to put some distance between himself and her neck.

He missed the flash of relief in Rhinure's eyes. 

She quickly managed to calm herself so she could concentrate on what Legolas was saying.

"My Lady. I apologise for any fright I might have caused."

"You did not frighten me," Rhinure bristled. She was like a cat sometimes, Legolas thought, snarling but so caress-able.

Rhinure looked at Legolas questioningly when he did not say anything, just continued to stare at her. It was most unnerving.

"You were saying?"

"I was saying something? Ah yes, … I wanted to thank you."

"For what, my Lord?"

"For bringing my friends here."

"Why are you so sure that I had anything to do with it?"

"Are you saying you did not?"

"No, my Lord."

"Are you saying that you _did _have something to do with it?"

"No, my Lord."

"Then WHAT are you saying?" She was exasperating.

"I am saying that you should enjoy your gift."

Was she teasing him? That could not be allowed.

Legolas stepped forward, leaving very little room between them. Holding her eyes with his own, he raised her hands to his mouth. He gently kissed them, and then did it again. Rhinure was tempted to yank them back but she did not know if she had the strength.

Legolas smiled and gently turned her hands over, exposing her wrists to his mouth. He placed a feather-light kiss on each wrist and could have sworn that the pulse there was racing. But Rhinure's face was calm – as usual. 

But her eyes burned and Legolas knew that Rhinure was not comfortable. _*~ Well, she will just have to get used to me. ~*_

"Whether you did this for me or not, I thank you. It is the most thoughtful present anyone has ever given me."

"You are welcome, my Lord."

Legolas grinned at her, blue eyes shining with happiness as he turned to leave.

"My lord." Legolas turned back.

"You had better leave through the door. My Guards might not understand it if they were to catch you leaving through the window."

Yes, she was teasing him. Very effectively too.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

When Legolas had left, through the door as Rhinure had suggested, much to the surprise of her Guards, Rhinure sank onto her bed.

She would have to speak to her Guards about being more careful around Legolas and generally more alert. She shuddered to think what might have happened if it had not been Legolas tonight. She would have been killed.

She could not afford to be this careless again.

She looked down at her hands, still tingling from the feather light kisses Legolas had placed on them Yes, Legolas definitely had a tendency to upset her and her plans – a gift to disrupt her. She would not allow it interfere with her plans; she could not 

Rhinure remembered the way Legolas' eyes had shone because he was happy, the way they had invaded her, filling her. She would have to try much harder.

She thought of the way he had greeted his friends, the human and that dwarf. She was glad that she had sent Morion. Somewhere deep inside her – in that private place where she was allowed to feel - she felt glad. 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

A/N: So is Rhinure being nice or not? Does anyone have a clue? Does she?

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page: '#'  
'"  [CH1] The metaphor is mixed between seeing through a fog in his lungs – does this do – see through a fog that is in his brain clouding his vision?


	25. The Day Before

Okay, for some reason the font I originally wanted for Westron didn't pick up. Thus, from now on ^everything between these signs is Westron^. Thus, everything in normal script is Sindarin.

Got that – Okay now you may read on ;)

If you are wondering about the plants/garden things it's a family thing. Every year or so when we visit my aunties they regale us with tales of the gardens, flowers, shrubs, weeds etc. I speak of the boredom first hand. Some of the responses that follow are ME variations of what I have always wanted to say.

Shantastic: Thank you for pointing out that mistake about Morion. I have corrected it. 

Star5678: Yes Cothion is Rhinure's heir. It is the way Avari social structure is set up. The Sacrifice's heir is the Commander of the Avari forces. (or vice versa) I used the word deliberately. It will be explained later – right when I actually figure out how to compile my notes into a coherent story form ;) Glad you are enjoying the fic. Email me if you want anything clarified.

Offer open to anyone else who wants. But generally, thanks to my wonderful beta-reader Nilmandra, anything unexplained is deliberate. She does not allow sloppy writing.

Chapter 24 – The Day Before 

^Elf, if you speak of one more plant, I swear I will take this axe and cleave you through.^ Gimli finally exploded after three hours of aimless walking.

^If you had yielded earlier we would not have had to do this,^ Legolas pointed out reasonably, his beautiful voice coming out a little hoarse. Three hours of non-stop talking was liable to do that.

^I most certainly did not put you up to this torture.^

^You did say that you were as cultured as an Elf, I was only making sure that you had enough knowledge to back that claim.^

^This is not culture; I would not wish this on my enemies. Okay, maybe on those Wargs, but then only if I was in a really bad mood.^

^I will have you know that it is a mark of good breeding if one can speak of plants and gardening. It shows that you are a complete individual.^

^Completely insane is more like it. What do you think, Faramir?^

^I thought it was most enlightening. I was hoping that Prince Legolas would continue,^ Faramir said eagerly. Both Dwarf and Elf looked at the Human as if he was a few arrows short of a full quiver.

^Lord Faramir, are you sure you have not been in the sun too much today?^ Legolas asked with the utmost politeness. Even he was tired of hearing his own voice; if Gimli had not shut him up he would have cut his own throat.

^Of course not, I find the palace's gardens enthralling,^ Faramir said with a completely straight face. He had not become Gondor's finest diplomat by being obvious.

^Though I must say, I would much prefer meeting your lady.^

^Aye lad, when do we meet her?^ Gimli asked impatiently. ^We have to approve of the lass before you can marry her.^

^And what does one have to do to win your approval, Master Gimli?^

All three men spun around to find Rhinure standing at the entrance to the garden, followed by her ever-faithful shadows.

"My Lady, we did not hear you." Legolas went forward to escort his Lady down to his friends. It felt a little strange to think of her as such, but he figured he should get used to it, since the wedding was tomorrow.

"Of course not, my Lord. It is a wonder you heard anything over that riveting speech."

Faramir burst out laughing at the dismay on Legolas' face causing Gimli to look at him.

^It seems as if the Lady is not fond of gardens either.^

^They tend to lose their charm after one has been through them fifteen times.^

^It was not that many,^ Legolas interjected heatedly, ^I am sure it was only thrice.^

Rhinure cocked an eyebrow, not needing to say anymore.

_*~ If you want to play it that way, my Lady. ~*_

^I am sure you will learn to appreciate them if you are given time and opportunity, my Lady. Would you like to accompany us while I show Master Gimli and Prince Faramir the rest of the grounds?^ The expression on Legolas' face could only be called evil.

^As you wish, my Lord. But are you not going to introduce me to your friends?^ Rhinure had faced battle and torture; a morning stroll was not beyond her tolerance – she hoped.

^Ah, forgive me, my Lady. Lady Rhinure these are my dear friends: Prince Faramir, Steward of Gondor, and Master Gimli, Lord of the Glittering Caves.^

Both bowed to Rhinure and Legolas almost choked when she returned their greeting with a graceful curtsey. He did not think it possible for Rhinure to do that.

"Are you well, my Lord?" Rhinure asked, looking over her shoulder at the spluttering Legolas.

"Fine, just fine," Legolas got out.

"Then we should continue. I do not think that Master Gimli's patience will hold any longer."

Faramir gallantly offered Rhinure his arm while Legolas dredged up all the knowledge of plant life he had ever learnt. Gimli sighed, preferring to face Sauron himself at this moment.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

^It is a lovely day today.^ Faramir began looking for an opening. Lady Rhinure seemed to be an unusually silent maiden. 

^Is it? I had not noticed much difference from yesterday.^

That ended the weather conversation. Faramir was tempted to talk about the garden but for some reason he felt that Rhinure would not be greatly interested. The complete disinterest in her eyes as she looked around her might have had something to do with his decision.

^You speak Westron very well, my Lady.^

^My Avari teachers thought it best that I learn the Common Tongue, especially since you humans are so … abundant.^

^Avari? You are Avari, my Lady? I thought they had all died out.^

^You obviously thought wrong, my Lord, did you not?^

Faramir was not sure how to react to this new piece of information. Thinking about he should have realised that Legolas' bride was unusual, even by Elven standards. Though he had seen dark haired elves before, there was a coldness to Rhinure which was disconcerting. She had the Elven grace, but it was the grace of a well-made blade. The way she moved was like a finely honed weapon in the hands of a master. The softness and gentleness he had come to expect from female elves like Arwen was missing in Rhinure. She was beautiful in such a deadly way, obvious to the observant eyes of the human.

Faramir had sensed the danger in this female from the moment he had seen her on the top of the garden stairs. The absolute stillness with which she watched them reminded him of a predator sizing up her prey. Rhinure was a warrior, and a competent one. Faramir was no fool; he had heard the tales spoken of the Avari – dark traitors. While he was willing to judge Rhinure on her own merits, he did recognise that the old tales had some validity to them. The Avari, no matter what tale was told, were always described as dangerous. If Rhinure was an Avari, it would explain why his instincts advised caution.

"Do I meet with your approval, my Lord?" Rhinure asked in a low voice.

^My lady?^

"I know you speak Sindarin, my Lord. I heard you speak it with Prince Legolas. "

_Prince_ Legolas? Why did she refer to him by title, rather than by his name? What kind of woman was Legolas marrying?

"It is true, my Lady, I do speak Sindarin, but that is not what I was referring to earlier. I was wondering about your question." 

"I asked if I met with your approval." The question was not a jest. Rhinure was serious, she had seen the way Faramir had sized her up, analysed her, compartmentalised her. Now she wanted to know how she had measured.

To Faramir's credit, he did not dismiss the question as feminine pique, or desire for flattery. Neither did he feel the need to dissemble, Rhinure was pleased to note. "My lady, I hardly know you. To make a judgement would be premature."

But he would make a judgement eventually; Rhinure was under scrutiny. And both knew it. She did not say anything, silently accepting Faramir's words for the warning they were. They both walked in silence, content not to waste more words.

Faramir noted the three guards that followed them at a discreet distance.

"Your bodyguards, my Lady?"

"Yes." Rhinure moved them forward so she could introduce them to Faramir – and point him out to them.

"This is Ehtewen, my First Guard. The one next to her is called Istion. I am completing his training at the moment. And I believe you already know my Second Guard, Morion."

Faramir nodded to the first two Avari but did a double-take when he saw Morion.

"You are the Captain that escorted us to Mirkwood."

"I am no Captain but I did escort you Mirkwood."

"You are Lady Rhinure's bodyguard?" Faramir asked a little pointlessly.

"I believe that is what my Mistress just said."

"Ab tum jaa secte ho."                        You may leave now

 Morion saluted Rhinure and fell back into position.

"Was that Avari?'

"Yes."

"It is very different from Sindarin."

"Probably because it is not Sindarin." Why did men insist on making pointless statements?

"How different? Does it derive from Sindarin?" Faramir asked curious. The scholar in him stirred and struggled to escape from the warrior and statesman.

And Rhinure was happy to oblige him, "Avari is an earlier language so it does not follow Sindarin. I believe it has more in common …"

Faramir listened with interest. This was fascinating; maybe later Lady Rhinure would be open to explaining the origins behind certain stereotypical portrayals of the Avari.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

^It seems as if your lady and Faramir have hit it off. They are chattered like little excited birds,^ Gimli commented happily.

Legolas did not say anything, straining his elven ears to hear what Rhinure and Faramir were talking about. He did not put it past Rhinure to try to intimidate Faramir, though it would be a monumental task – the Steward was notoriously strong-willed. But, as Legolas was learning, so was Rhinure. He did not want any conflict today.

However, they seemed to be having a pleasant conversation. Legolas could have sworn he heard the words Avari and culture. What were they talking about and why did Faramir seem so happy? It was unfortunate that Rhinure spoke in such low tones, she was obviously conscious that Legolas was trying to hear what she was saying.

^Lad, if you do not pay attention to where you are walking, you are liable to find your face greeting the dirt.^

Legolas blinked, ^What are you speaking of Gimli?^ He did not appreciate the distraction.

^I am sure that Faramir is having a perfectly respectable conversation with Lady Rhinure. There is no reason for you to strain yourself trying to listen in. Anyway, it is not polite to eavesdrop, my cultured friend.^

^ I am not eavesdropping, it is not my fault if I just happen to hear what they are saying. Either way, it is irrelevant.^

^Is that why your fists are clamped together?^ Gimli asked, watching the Elven prince clench and unclench his hands unconsciously. This lady of his did get him riled up.

^What are you implying, Master Dwarf?^ Legolas arched a brow at the dwarf, challenging him to answer the question.

^Absolutely nothing, my friend. Now if you would remember that you have other guests who need your attention as well.^

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"So all Avari wear this bracelet, this _karha_?" Faramir asked, gently running a thumb over the _karha _that Rhinure was showing him.

"Yes, all Avari take the first oath. The rest are sworn voluntarily, if and when the person feels that they are required."

"I am not sure how this works, my Lady. How binding are the oaths? For example can a person holding three oaths command an Avari to swear loyalty to another?"

"It does not work so directly, my Lord. I may command Ehtewen to serve you with what appears to be complete loyalty. I can order her to protect you with her life and she will do it since I hold her Three. But I cannot command her to be loyal to you. I cannot command her to be loyal to me. I cannot command her to feel anything."

"I am sorry, my Lady. I do not understand. If Lady Ehtewen serves you, protects you, and is willing to die for you because of her of oaths then do you not command her loyalty?"

Rhinure shook her head, "No, my Lord. I command her actions, I cannot command her emotions. What she feels is private, hers alone. She may hate me but she must obey me. Her actions are bound to me, not her heart. The end result might be suggestive of loyalty, but no Avari oath is based on sentiment."

"Why not, my lady? Would it not be easier to bind her devotion to you? It would result in her acting the same way as she does now, and you would be more certain of her."

"I am certain of her now, my Lord. Anyhow, how would you bind something which may change, which cannot be monitored? Emotions change, mutate. They cannot be controlled; actions are more certain. They can be watched, judged and compared."

_*~ Emotions are treacherous. They cannot be trusted; they cannot form a basis of any relationship – any agreement. Actions are safe. ~*_

Faramir saw the wisdom in this. No one but Ilúvatar could know what a person felt in the privacy of his soul. If you were going to forge an unbreakable contract then it was better to do it on the basis of something concrete.

"You understand, do you not my lord?"

"Yes, my Lady. It is not the way we do it, but I can see the benefits of your system. It is highly efficient."

Rhinure tilted her head to acknowledge the compliment. This human was perceptive, and more open than some Elves she had met.

"May I ask, my Lady, why you speak so openly to me? After all, you hardly know me."

Rhinure looked at the human – maybe he was not so discerning as she had thought. "Because you asked me, my Lord."

_*~ And I do not lie. It is waste of time. ~*_

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

^Avari! Are you telling me I rode here with blasted Dark Elves!?^ Gimli almost exploded.

^Yes, and if you would be so kind to keep your voice down.^

^Why, I am not afraid of any Dark Elf?^

^Lady Rhinure, soon to be my _wife_, is a Moriquendi. And you would be foolish not to fear her.^

^I apologise, lad. I did not mean to offend or suggest that your wife was not worthy.^

_*~ And she probably is not. ~*_

^But we have faced countless dangers; why would we be afraid of a mere woman?^

^First of all, just because we faced countless dangers does not mean that we were not scared of them.^

^Speak for yourself, Elf.^

^As you wish, I am not so stubborn to admit that I have not been scared, terrified of what we have faced. There is no dishonour in admitting such. It is a sign that I do not underestimate the enemy, ever.^

_*~ So she is an enemy, is she? What kind of marriage are you getting yourself in? ~*_

^And, more importantly, Lady Rhinure is not a _mere_ anything. If nothing else, she is a worthy opponent.^

_*~ And that intrigues you. Ai, what am I going to do with you?! ~*_

^Are you sure you are going to be marrying this lady tomorrow and not battling her?^

^I have a feeling that it will be one and the same thing, Gimli,^ Legolas said smilingly, blue eyes sparkling.

_*~ And __Ilúvatar help me, I am actually looking forward to it. ~*_

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"My Lady, it was you who invited us, was it not?" Faramir asked quietly.

"You received invitations from the King, did you not?"

"Yes."

"Then you are guests of the King."

"But our escort was Avari."

"And?"

"And you sent them."

"Yes, I did."

"May I ask why, my Lady?"

"Because you needed an escort, my Lord."

It seemed the stereotypes of Avari inscrutability were true, Faramir reflected. How to phrase the next question?

"I am sure Prince Legolas appreciated the gesture." Faramir said carefully.

"I am sure he did," Rhinure said softly, her wrists throbbing again, right where Legolas had kissed them.

"It was a lovely gesture."

Rhinure glanced at Faramir, was there a point he was trying to make?

"You are his allies, his comrades. It is fitting that you should be here for his joining."

_*~ You make him happy. I would have someone do what I cannot. ~*_

Faramir watched Rhinure's face, took in the determination behind that calm façade. She had done it for Legolas, he was sure of it. And it gave him hope.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

^My lord, I do not think there are more gardens around the palace,^ Rhinure called out to Legolas as the Sun was setting. They had spent the entire day walking about aimlessly and Rhinure wanted to return to her chambers. She needed to start preparing herself for the wedding tomorrow – mentally, if not physically. Tomorrow her old life ended and there was no return for her. She had to be sure that what she did was correct. She needed time.

^Yes, Elf. My feet hurt and I would like to eat.^

^You always want to eat, it's enough to mistake you for a Hobbit.^

^Bah.^

^My lord,^ Rhinure called out again, effectively stopping Gimli and Legolas from walking any further.

^It seems as if I am outnumbered. We will have to continue this some other time.^

_*~ Not if I can help it. ~*_ Four very different people were surprisingly thinking the exact same thing as they entered the Palace.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

A/N: I think it is time for the wedding to happen, don't you?


	26. The Binding

Overcastday: About the last chapter, and generally about people thinking. I can clarify and tell you who is thinking what but they way I like to do it is to present a thought in the middle of the chapter. Usually it could be either of the characters thinking it. And to me that really is the point, the fact that such different people are really so alike. You can read it either way – does it make a difference to the chapter if (for example) it was Faramir thinking about the treachery of emotions and not Rhinure? Probably, but then how you read the chapter and assign the thoughts affects what you feel about the characters. And I do not really want to interfere with that too much. But I will say that I always imagined Legolas to be thinking that he was looking forward to the marriage. Gimli could be thinking that as well – it can work both ways. Maybe both are thinking it.

Does that make any sense? 

Other than that, the only other important thought is when Rhinure thinks that about Legolas' friends making him happy. Other than that, I can't think of ones where it really matters who is thinking it. If there was a specific part you were wondering about email me and I will be more than happy to give you my version. 

This chapter – which took me forever to write – is longer than the last. Enjoy.

****

**Chapter 26 - The Binding**

The day dawned beautiful and serene. The sun shone brightly in the sky and everything was suffused in pleasant warmth. The meadow for the wedding sparkled as Legolas has promised and the guests assembled, eager to see their Prince married. Everyone was dressed in their best finery and there was a general air of  excitement.

Except in Legolas' room. Gimli and Faramir watched with great amusement as Legolas argued with Herenion about the way he should braid his hair. Legolas insisted that there was no need for him to wear the elaborate knots of the Heir; his simple braids would do as well. Herenion, very patiently, explained for the fifth time that as the Prince he had to wear the knots.

Of course, reminding Legolas of _duty_ was probably not the most sensible thing to do – it only gave him the opportunity to bemoan his fate, which he had been doing since the Sun had risen hours earlier. Faramir was most interested in this state of affairs; he found it fascinating the way Legolas could say exactly the same thing in so many different ways – he did not want to get married. 

Faramir wondered how long Legolas' considerable vocabulary would last. There was something to be said for thousands of years of experience. Of course, Herenion had even more practice to his credit. For every complaint that Legolas had, Herenion calmly came up with a counterargument, which essentially came down to "You are a Prince, you will do this. Or else …"

This side of his Elven friend fascinated even Gimli; he had not realised that Legolas could be this nervous about anything. But, as Gimli thought with deep regret, no one should be have to marry a person they did not love. No wonder Legolas was nervous; he was condemning himself to a lifetime of civility – and not even Gimli could imagine how long that would be for an Elf.

Sometimes immortality was more of a curse for the Firstborn. 

"Come on, lad. Do what Herenion says. You do not want to keep your guests waiting, now do you?"

Gimli's attempt to lighten the mood only served to annoy Legolas further. He turned on the Dwarf, blue eyes filled with rage and fear. "Do you find this amusing, Master Dwarf?"

Before Gimli could bristle as Legolas' tone, Faramir got up and placed himself in front of the dwarf. Placing a gentle but firm hand on the Elf's shoulder, he said, "No Legolas, none of us find this amusing. We understand what you are going to do, we understand your pain, dear friend. But it does not change what is about to happen."

"You are a Prince, never forget that. Now it time for you to act like one," Herenion said firmly, presenting Legolas with his royal robes with a chilling finality.

Legolas looked at the clothes and back up at his friends. "Thank you, my friends. Having you here means a lot to me. I am ready."

And the Prince took the clothes from Herenion.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

When that little _temper-tantrum_ was over, Herenion was very pleased to see that Legolas dressed with great speed. A pale green tunic, patterned with real silver thread and encrusted with tiny emeralds was put on first. It seemed that Thranduil had not spared any expense on his son's clothing. A rich dark green robe made of the finest velvet completed the costume. The sleeves almost brushed the floor, indicating Legolas' royal stature, and intricately woven into the velvet with dark green thread was the Royal Crest of the House of Oropher. The Heir's Crown glimmered in Legolas' golden hair, signalling Legolas' heritage even from a distance.

When Legolas turned to face his friends, for a moment they were taken aback by the expression on his face. This was not their friend; this was Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood, immortal elf, Firstborn.

Never had they been more conscious of the difference between themselves and this immortal creature they had come to love. As he looked upon them with those rich blue eyes, they knew what the word regal meant. 

And then Legolas tugged at his heavily worked collar, grumbling, "This is most uncomfortable. When I am King I am going to ban formal clothing completely." That broke the spell that he managed to cast on his friends – as he had intended.

They grinned at him and he smiled back. Legolas had returned.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Must you wear this, Mistress?" Istion asked as he twisted the silver strands in Rhinure's hair.

"Yes, I believe this is the traditional dress of the Heir's bride."

"But, it is … so …" Istion was not sure how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Conspicuous,"  Morion said in a faintly disapproving tone. "You will stand out  amongst the guests."

"I believe I am supposed to."

"Then why did you not wear the Avari wedding dress?" Ehtewen asked reasonably.

"Does it matter? I could dress in full battle armour and the vows will still be as binding."

The three other Avari nodded, Rhinure had a point.

"Still …" Istion continued as he finished dressing Rhinure's hair.

_*~ It would have been lovely to see you in our dress. ~*_

"Still nothing. Anyway, I think I am supposed to dazzle them, not shock them out of the few wits they have at present."

Ehtewen, with centuries of experience under her belt, controlled herself with Avari assurance. Istion and Morion were less successful, and Rhinure inwardly smiled to see them grin, even if it was for a moment.

"Are you ready?" Ehtewen said a little sternly, this was a solemn occasion and should be treated as such.

"Yes," Rhinure arose and walked towards the meadow – and Legolas.

_*~ You look beautiful, little one. ~*_ Ehtewen thought as she joined her Mistress.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"You look well, my Son. You face is turning a very becoming green to match your tunic," Thranduil complimented his son.

Legolas only glared at his father, not trusting his voice to say anything. He was afraid that only a pitiful croak would come out if he opened his mouth – ever.

"Do not worry so, my Son. This nervousness is natural at one's wedding. I too was a wreck when I was marrying your mother."

"_ADA, _would you please stop talking, you are not helping." Sure enough, Legolas' voice came out as a croak.

"Maybe this will help, my Prince." Legolas looked up to see Arandur standing in front of him, dressed in full uniform – which happened to be black.

"Did you not have anything more depressing to wear, Captain?" Legolas asked, finding his voice again.

"No, my Lord. I wear what is expected of me."

Legolas looked a little closer at the Captain. Arandur was wearing what he had come to call the Avari uniform – basic black, non-descript tunic; except that he wore the badge Thranduil had given him when Arandur had taken over the Captaincy. Today, Arandur dressed as both Avari and Captain of the King's Home Guard. It was a striking mix.

But Legolas' eyes were drawn to the blade Arandur wore on his side. Even though it was sheathed, Legolas could tell it was no ceremonial blade. It was a weapon of war, encased in the most intricately worked scabbard he had ever seen. The scabbard appeared to be completely black until one looked closer and then one realised that it was worked in even darker thread, forming some unknown script.

"I have never seen you wear that, Arandur," Legolas commented.

"Because I have never worn it before today. It is my Blade."

"Your blade? I have seen you use other swords before."

"You misunderstand, my Lord. This sword was given to me by the Sacrifice. Now is not the time to explain this to you, so let us just say that it is my Avari sword. After 2000 years I can wear it at my side."

Legolas looked at the Captain and he saw pride in the Elf's carriage. Legolas could not even imagine how it must have felt to always deny one's heritage. To live in the shadows, pretending to be what one was not. For someone proud like Arandur, it must have been very difficult. Only now did Legolas understand what Rhinure had meant by living out in the open, with honour. This marriage had already allowed one Elf to reclaim his dignity, and for that Legolas was glad.

"Now, what did you have to give to me, Captain?" Legolas asked.

"The silversmith finished the _karha _you asked for." Arandur lifted the cover from the box he was holding. Inside was the _karha _Legolas had asked to be made. As hoped it was beautiful, nestled in the blue velvet the silver sparked brightly. As the Sun caught the delicate chains, Legolas thought it would look lovely on Rhinure's hand.

"Thank you, Arandur. I am pleased with it. Then, everything is in place?"

"Except to explain what you need to do with the _karha_," Arandur replied.

"Mistress Rhinure will ask you four questions. After you have answered them, you slip a ring on her finger. Then she will ask you the final question and you can clasp the bracelet. All you have to remember is that the third finger of her left hand remains free."

Legolas nodded, it seemed simple enough. "But why does she ask me the questions; is there no person to stand for her?"

"The vows are between you and her. Why would she want or need a third party involved?"

Legolas looked at Thranduil; he could not imagine not having his father officiate at his wedding. It was a way of acknowledging the love he had for this Elf. Then he mentally shrugged; obviously, Rhinure would not see it that way. 

"I understand, Arandur. When is Rhinure expected?" 

"I think she is coming now."

Legolas realised that people around him were whispering because the bride had entered the grounds. In his nervousness, he had forgotten that he was standing in the centre of a huge crowd; and thinking about it now did not make him feel any better.

As he turned to greet his bride, all he could think of was _*~ I hope she is not wearing black. ~*_

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

When Legolas first saw Rhinure, he immediately thought that a mistake had been made. This she-elf standing in front of him could not be Rhinure; where was his betrothed? This elf was so … normal looking.

The elf in front of him was dressed in a pale green dress, much like his basic tunic. Silver threads were woven into the silken material, catching the sun when Rhinure moved, causing her to glitter. The voluminous folds of her gown rustled lightly as she walked – towards him. Her waist was clinched by an intricately worked silver belt and her arms very covered in a gauzy material which hinted at the pale skin beneath it.

To  Legolas' prejudiced eyes she appeared small, as if she had been stripped of her armour and laid bare before him. It was as if the layers that had made up Rhinure had been stripped off to reveal this maiden. It was disturbing to realise that Rhinure was a normal elf – and not a bad looking one at that.

Yes, Legolas did not like this transformation. He did not like the way the dress clung to her waist and body, or the way the tiny bells on her belt tinkled as her hips moved. He especially did not like the way her hair hung down her back – loose and free. The silver and green ornaments that have been woven into the hair made it twinkle and reminded Legolas of stars shining against the night sky. No, he wanted the Rhinure he had gotten used to back – not this maid.

He frowned at the appreciative murmurs from the crowd – did they not understand? This was not Lady Rhinure; this was not she as she was meant to be. This was a masquerade, a mockery of what she was. He almost glowered at the Elves who were looking at her as she walked past them. None of them had the right to see her like this.

Rhinure came up to stand next to him, taking in his scowling expression. She raised her eyebrows at him, allowing Legolas to look into her eyes. It was there he found his Rhinure again. Yes, he recognised those eyes, if nothing else. They were still cold and mocking, and wonderful.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Thranduil cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. The Sun was still shining and the entire meadow was of the sweet smell of fresh grass. It was a good day to get married.

Now only if his son would stop glowering at any Elf who looked at Rhinure. It was upsetting the guests; it upset him as well. Thranduil had never imagined his son was capable of such a defensive look. All he had done was greet his new daughter when he realised that his son was staring at him – none too kindly either.

It was time to get them married, before Legolas killed someone. Or Rhinure did it for him. She was almost fidgeting in that dress – most unbecoming.

Thranduil raised his voice so that all might hear him clearly, "We are all gathered here today to witness the binding of my son, Prince Legolas to the Lady Rhinure. On this joyous occasion we give all blessings to this couple. Does anyone have any reservations to this joining?"

Thankfully no one answered, though most people there had doubts. A union between an Eldar and an Avari was bad enough but an Avari marrying their Prince – disgusting. Naturally, Thranduil's ominous glare helped hold their tongues. The Avari did not bother – the binding would  happen, objections or not. Anyway, they did not have any right to object; this was a personal matter between Legolas and Rhinure.

Once it became clear that no on was going to say anything, Legolas took Rhinure's hand and placed his palm against hers. In a clear voice he said, "I choose you to be my partner through all eternity and beyond, to honour you, cherish you, … love you. May I always make you happy." 

Rhinure did not miss the slight hesitation before Legolas said the word 'love'. But then it was as much as she expected, she knew that even if this part of his vow was said just to keep up appearances, the rest he would uphold. Of that she had no doubt. 

Thranduil asked Rhinure, "Is that acceptable to you?"

Rhinure nodded and with that, the Silvan ceremony declared him her husband. All it took was one vow from him to bind them together. Legolas could only wonder at how the simple words hid the days of pressure and turmoil. With such simple words he had committed himself. 

He almost did not hear the happy cheers that filled the crowd.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Arandur stepped forward once the Silvan ceremony was over. He still held the box with the _karha_ in it. Rhinure glanced down at the ornament, and looked up at Legolas again. He smiled to see the admiration in her eyes – he was glad that she found it beautiful. 

He gently pressed the palm he was still holding – telling her silently that it was only what she deserved. And she, as quietly, told him that she appreciated the gesture.

Arandur brought up the _karha_, breaking the silent communication between the two and reminding her that her vows remained.

Rhinure took a deep breath, if she ever had any doubts about what she was going to do this was the last chance to step back. Once she said her vows, she would belong to Legolas. He would be her Lord, her husband. Was this the right thing to do? Was there no other way?

And she looked into his blue eyes, so clear and so pure. They filled her senses, washed her clean, leaving no rooms for doubts. Yes, this was the right thing to do. 

In a clear, steady voice she asked, "I pledge to you my duty; do you accept?"

Legolas was somewhat taken back at the seriousness of the question. He had been right when he had said that the Avari took the lightness from the joining – Rhinure's vows were not something to rejoice in, they were something to accept, to bear.

Legolas answered with an equally calm voice, "Yes," and slipped the first ring onto her thumb. It had begun.

"I pledge to you my obedience; do you accept?"

"Yes." And he slipped the ring onto her first finger. Two chains binding her now, two more to go.

"I pledge these for all my Life; do you accept?" 

The third ring slipped onto her second finger. This was the last moment she would be unmarried, beholden to only three vows. This was the last moment of her freedom.

"I pledge these for beyond my Death; do you accept?" 

The last ring, such a small thing, settled on the last finger. Such a small thing, for such a huge vow.

"Do you accept me?" 

Legolas looked at Rhinure, realising that even now he could say no. He could still turn back, after accepting all her vows he could still sunder this union. All he had to do was refuse her. He looked into her eyes and found himself saying, "Yes," without  hesitation.

Without even realising it he had automatically snapped the bracelet to her wrist. It was done. She was his - they were married.

Rhinure looked at the completed _karha_ – the four rings sparkling in the noon Sun. She was married, her old life was over.

She took a small step back from Legolas, bringing her fist to her heart – a salute she had always accepted as Sacrifice, today she gave to this Elf.

"You have my Honour, my husband."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Thranduil watched as his son and daughter just stared at each other. His daughter. It was bizarre to even think those words, let alone have them come true in front of him. His little son, his joy in life, was married. Thranduil smiled at the couple, gently guiding them towards the feasting area.

_*~ I hope I have done the right thing, my son. ~*_

As Legolas sat down, Thranduil whispered into his ear, "I love you, little one."

Legolas glanced up at his father; this complicated Elf who had frightened him, ruled over him and in the end always loved him. His heart swelled with the love he felt for his father, his King, and the only words he had were the inadequate, "As do I, _Ada_."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure sat on the King's right, while Legolas was placed on his left; as custom demanded. Legolas was not pleased; he would have preferred to sit with his friends – and Rhinure. After all, was it not _his_ wedding feast? At least, Gimli sat next to him, obviously enjoying the food.

^That was a interesting ceremony, even though I understood none of it,^ Gimli commented, in the pause between taking his next bite.

^Yes, interesting,^ Legolas commented absentmindedly, looking over at Rhinure, noting that she was not eating much. In fact, she looked a little paler than usual. Though, he could not be sure, that blasted hair of hers was covering her profile. Legolas was greatly tempted to get up and sweep it away from her face. However, he figured his father would not appreciate the display.

Rhinure turned and Legolas found himself looking into her eyes and they did not seem particularly happy. What had he done now? 

^Stop staring at her, Elf. You are making her uncomfortable,^ Gimli said sharply.

^What are you talking about?^ Legolas asked, not taking his eyes away from Rhinure.

^No one likes being stared at, especially over someone's head. Anyway, you will get time with her tonight. ^

^Tonight?^ That brought Legolas' attention back to the dwarf.

Gimli raised his eyebrows at Legolas' incomprehension.

_*~ The wedding night. Ilúvatar, I have to spend the night with her – alone. ~*_

Gimli burst out laughing at the shade of green Legolas turned – obviously he had understood what Gimli was talking about.

^Green is definitely your colour, Legolas.^

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

 "You look lovely, tonight, my Lady," Faramir graciously complimented Rhinure. 

"Thank you, my Lord."

"It seems as if Legolas finds you beautiful tonight," Faramir said with great amusement.

_*~ Why does he keep staring at me? ~* _Rhinure found that she did not have much of an appetite. 

"Does he?"

"He keeps looking at you, my Lady. It seems you have a very impatient husband."

_*~ Yes, husband. He is my husband now. What have I done! ~*_ Rhinure turned to stare at Legolas – telling him to stop looking at her. People where whispering about them and it made her uncomfortable.

_*~ His eyes upon me make me uncomfortable. ~*_

Unfortunately for her, Legolas seemed to have no intention of looking away. 

_*~ Why are his eyes so blue? It is most unfair. ~*_ Rhinure thought a little petulantly. It had been a long time since she had thought about the injustice of life. Legolas seemed to bring those old feelings tumbling out of her.

_*~ Most unfair. ~*_

Faramir chuckled lightly. It was unlikely that he was going to get much conversation from Rhinure today.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Thranduil watched his son and Rhinure with great satisfaction, noting minutely the way they kept staring at each other. Even if it was not the love filled gaze he would have wished for, at least they could not keep their eyes off each other.

_*~ Maybe I can hope for grandchildren soon? ~*_

He watched Legolas' face go absolutely green when Gimli mentioned the wedding night.

_*~ Then again, maybe not. ~*_

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The Feast, and celebrations lasted well into the night, until Thranduil felt it was time to retire. It would not do to have the newly wed couple too tired.

He rose from his chair calling for the revellers attention, "I thank you all for joining us on this momentous occasion. I ask you all to join me and raise our glasses to wish my son and his bride great happiness."

"To Prince Legolas and Princess Rhinure."

Rhinure was a little startled at hearing her new title. She was now Princess of the Woodland Realm. It still felt strange on her tongue. However, she impassively accepted the congratulations of those around her, never giving a hint of her distaste.

"We have one more gift to give our new daughter," Thranduil's pronouncement pulled her out of her thoughts. He lifted her up from her chair so that all could see her.

"It has been a long time since this Crown was worn in Mirkwood. We give it to you with great joy and love. May you always wear it with pride."

Before Rhinure could react, Thranduil placed a Mithril circlet on her head; the precious metal glittering against her dark hair. It nestled there for all to see; Mirkwood had a new Princess.  
  


Thranduil bent over to whisper in Rhinure's ear, "Eruante loved that Crown. I hope you will wear it in remembrance of her."

_*~ Over my dead body. ~*_ However, Rhinure titled her head in Thranduil's direction

Thranduil took that to be acceptance on her part. He did not see the way her eyes blazed with the coldest of fires. Legolas, who only caught a glimpse of it, felt as if death had touched him. He shuddered; tonight it was so easy to forget who Rhinure was – Avari, Sacrifice. Before he could say anything, ask anything, Thranduil continued.

"I present to you, my new daughter, Princess Rhinure of Mirkwood."

The entire Hall burst out in thunderous applause; whatever they felt for Rhinure personally it was good to have a woman in the Royal family again. 

Rhinure knew that the applause was less for her and more for her title, and the woman who could not be there – Eruante. Her eyes froze even more, becoming empty holes.

Legolas watched as his wife became the Sacrifice. Something was going through that devious mind of her and he was going to find out.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"If my Lord will excuse me, I would like to retire to my chambers now," Rhinure said to Thranduil.

Thranduil graciously nodded, and turned back to Faramir and the conversation he was having about Gondor.

Rhinure strode out of the chambers, movements deadly but unnoticed by anyone.

Legolas controlled his curiosity. He would have to stay with his father until all the guests had left. Hopefully, that would not be long since the final toast has been made.

^Do not worry, Elf. She will wait for you.^ Gimli chuckled.

_*~ That is what I am afraid of. ~*_

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	27. Wedding Night

Overcastday: I am not offended at all. I had a ball writing some of this chapter, not all of it but some. I tried making it all serious but I kept thinking of Legolas turning green in the face. I was not sure if others would find it funny – I did, but then at six in the morning with one hour of sleep, everything is funny.

Daw: Things are never simple (especially in this fic). Trust me on that. ;)

Whizzy: The Avari/Dark Elves are Tolkien's creations. However, we do not know much about them except that they choose to stay in Middle Earth instead of going to Valinor (also called the Undying Lands by Humans). Other than that, we have about six words of the Avari language courtesy of Tolkien. I found the whole concept of the Avari fascinating so I took it from there. 

And about the nine chapter before Rhinure enters – yes it is long, but I thought necessary. I know I called the story a romance but I believe the background has to be set. And I am more interested in Legolas thus the concentration on him. ;) Enjoy the rest.

I am now officially pissed off, I can never find my fic on ff.net. Somehow the site just eats is up. Grrr. *author in very bad mood*

Anyway, all of you who bother to read and review you make all of this worthwhile. Even if I fail my exams (from the lack of studying) you make it worthwhile. I may have to slow down since I will have to get some work done – that is if Legolas leaves me alone. I think he is getting a bit antsy.

So on with the chapter …

Get you minds out of the gutters people – none of that (yet) ;)

Then again - *hmmm*

**Wedding Night**

All in all, Legolas decided that having friends was more of a nuisance than anything.

Faramir and Gimli had decided that it would be amusing to see how long they could detain Legolas. The Great Hall had emptied of its guests, except the three friends. Even Thranduil had left pleading tiredness, though his eyes had twinkled at his son's discomfort. He wished he could stay and watch but figured that it would only inhibit the companions.

"Good night, my son. Enjoy yourself." Thranduil somehow managed to keep the smile off his face.

Legolas just glared at his father all the while trying to ignore Gimli's explanation of rock mining.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure entered her new chambers – the Princess' Chambers. They were beautiful, done in the Royal colours of the Woodland Realm – green and silver. Filmy curtains hung from an archway which led to a balcony overlooking the grounds. Moonlight filtering in from the windows bathed the entire room in a pale silvery light. It was a romantic, feminine room and without any reservations Rhinure knew she hated it – absolutely detested it. 

It was suffocating  in its gentleness; she had to get out of there. She went out on the balcony and let the cold night breeze numb her body. She looked below to see that Morion and Istion had taken guard positions outside. Ehtewen would be standing outside the room, making sure that no one would enter without permission. Now that Rhinure was married and bound to this Realm, the Avari were less cautious around the Silvan Elves. She was Princess and as such would be protected by the Wood-Elves. It was finally safe for her to be alone, to have some privacy in her own rooms.

Rhinure closed her eyes and let the silence wash over her. There was no light talking from the room behind her, no Avari guard breathing down her neck, reminding her that she was far away from home and the people she could trust. It had not been pleasant. 

Now maybe that would change. She was bound to these people, these non-Avari, as they were to her. Did she have the strength to honour this bond as well as all the others she had taken in her life? Rhinure closed her eyes, remembering blue eyes and golden hair – if she did not have the strength she would find it, she would not let him down.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

^It was a lovely wedding. Unusual but lovely nevertheless,^ Faramir genially commented.

^I believe you have already said that, my Lord,^ Legolas got out off his clenched jaw.

^Tsk tsk, such hostility. Did you not find the wedding charming, Gimli?^ Faramir turned to the Dwarf, an unholy light in both their eyes. They had never known that tormenting their friend could be so delightful.

^The food was great. In fact, I could use some more right now,^ Gimli reached for the plates that had been kept for the Princes' friends. ^After all, we have a long night ahead of us. So much to catch up on with our dear friend.^

Legolas groaned, _*~ I should have killed him myself for then I would not have to go through this. ~*_

^Are you feeling alright, Elf? We would not want you to take ill on your wedding night.^

Legolas smiled tightly.

_*~ Maybe I can rectify the mistake now. ~*_

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure turned away from the balcony Legolas would be returning soon and she could use this time to explore her new home. It should have saddened her to realise that these few rooms where her new home, but then Rhinure was Avari; she had spent hundreds of years learning to ignore such frivolous emotions. She would deal with this sense of loss as she had dealt with everything else.

Still, it was there – this loneliness, this emptiness, gnawing at her. 

The balcony opened from her rooms to what, Rhinure presumed, were  Legolas' chambers. Rhinure approached his rooms, unsure whether to enter. She was curious to see what his room looked like, what it reflected about him. She wanted to see if it was as bright as he was. Should she enter?

Rhinure lifted her hand to part the curtain blocking his room from her view. But before she could touch the silken material she pulled back, she could not do this. She could not invade his privacy to satisfy her idle curiosity.

And it was just idle curiosity, nothing more. Rhinure kept telling herself this. She really did not want to see the room in which he worked, the chair in which he sat or the bed in which he slept. 

She did not want to run her fingers over the sheets he slept on, to feel their coolness and imagine them heated from his body. She did not want to place the pillow he slept on next to her cheek and breathe in his scent.

Rhinure found herself backed against the balcony, as far away from Legolas' room as she could physically manage. What was wrong with her? Why did she let him get under her defences?

With something closely resembling a snarl Rhinure walked back into her rooms, not sparing another glance at the closed curtain.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

^So as I was saying,^ Gimli waved his tankard of ale, just missing Legolas' head.

^I wish you would not say anymore,^ Legolas muttered

^Why Elf, are you not happy to talk to us? I am beginning to think you do not care for  our company.^

^Whatever gave you that preposterous idea?^ Legolas asked with such an innocent face.

^The fact that you have been glowering at us since Lady Rhinure left us,^ Faramir chimed in, not fooled by Legolas for an instant.

^You know what I think, Faramir? I think, the Elf here misses his Lady.^

^Why Gimli, I believe you could be right. Is that so, Legolas? Do you miss Lady Rhinure?^

This was it, the opportunity Legolas has been looking for. If he just admitted that he wanted to leave to go to Rhinure, his friends would leave him alone. After all, it was only the truth. He wanted to see her; he wanted to know what she was doing. 

He wondered if she had changed out of her wedding dress. He hoped not; he was now eager to look his fill at her, without other eyes on his wife. He wanted to touch her, make sure that she was real. He wanted to run his hand over her waist, and confirm whether it was as small as it appeared today. But most of all, he wanted to sink his fingers into her hair and pull it back from her face so that he could look at her, into her.

^I think we have our answer,^ Faramir chuckled at Legolas faraway expression.

^I have no idea what you are talking about,^ Legolas said defensively and as soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back.

^Really? Are you sure you do not want to go to Lady Rhinure?^

^Yes.^ Legolas had to stay now, his pride demanded it. Unfortunately, the rest of him was telling him that he was fool.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure paced in her room.

_*~ Where is he? Does he intend to leave me alone on my wedding night? ~*_

Rhinure decided that Legolas was probably busy with his friends. 

*~ He is spending time with his friends, catching up. He is happy with them, he is probably having the time of his life … I will kill him when he comes here. ~*

Rhinure took her deep breath to calm herself. She was Avari, such a display of emotion was beneath her. She ruthlessly seized her overwrought feelings and forced them deep inside her – so deep that nothing showed in her face. Rhinure sat down in front of the mirror and looked at herself.

Her face was smooth, devoid of feeling – as it should be. She noted this with satisfaction; she was still Rhinure, no matter what that Elf did to her. Her glance fell on her hair, it looked so unnatural unbound like this. It flowed down her shoulders to her waist in heavy black waves. But it was strangely comforting at the same time, it shut out the world, cocooning her in, protecting her from outside scrutiny. Rhinure bent forward to allow some of her hair to fall across her face, veiling her in darkness.

But she could not hide forever; Rhinure straightened her spine and flipped her hair back. She had better get ready for Legolas' arrival – whenever that might be. She lifted her hand to remove the ornaments from her head when she realised that she was still wearing the Mithril crown – Eruante's crown.

With a cry of sheer fury, Rhinure yanked the crown from her head and threw it across the room with all of her strength. It hit the wall with a resounding crash and fell to the floor. Rhinure left up from her seat, eyes blazing as she stared at the Crown. Her breathing was unnaturally loud in the otherwise silent room.

"Control yourself, little one." 

Rhinure spun around at the sound of Ehtewen's voice, "Why are you here?"

"I heard a noise and came to investigate."

"I am fine, leave."

Ehtewen ignored the woman, walking to pick up the fallen circlet. "You should not treat something this precious so carelessly."

Rhinure looked at the glittering Crown in Ehtewen's hands. With another cry she slapped the crown out of the First Guard's hands.

"Control yourself Rhinure. Such behaviour is unbecoming of you."

Rhinure turned her black eyes on Ehtewen, full of fury – and loss, "These are _my_ rooms. How I choose to behave or misbehave in them is my choice. You have no right to come and criticise me in here. What I feel here is private and has no bearing on the Sacrifice."

Ehtewen backed away from Rhinure, knowing that the younger Elf spoke the truth. Ehtewen had invaded Rhinure's privacy and thus was at fault. This display had not been for Ehtewen's eyes, but in entering as she did she had forced herself upon Rhinure.

What the Avari felt, and they did feel, was always personal and concealed from common view.

Avari honour dictated that Ehtewen leave Rhinure alone to face the turmoil she was feeling. But Ehtewen could not do that; she could not abandon this young elf-maid, not when she had practically raised her. 

Ehtewen gentle lowered Rhinure to the seat in front of the mirror. "It is only a piece of metal, little one."

"Metal remembers, Ehtewen."

"And I am sure they are only pleasant memories."

Rhinure closed her eyes, allowing the stone mask she wore to crumble. She opened her eyes to look at this she-elf who had been what her mother could not be. "I cannot wear it. I cannot wear _her_ Crown."

"Then do not."

"But _he_ will ask me why."

Ehtewen did not have to be told who _he_ was – she had not thought that Thranduil could have affected Rhinure so strongly.

"Then tell him why you cannot wear it."

 "I cannot. I cannot." Rhinure buried her face in her hands, shuddering at the thought of reliving everything.

Ehtewen stroked Rhinure's dark hair, "You are tired right  now, little one, and are not thinking straight. I doubt Prince Legolas will even notice if you do not wear the Crown."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know it. Now listen to me. Put this out of your mind. You cannot change what has happened and there is no point making yourself ill about it. You cannot afford to be so indulgent; you have duties to perform."

Ehtewen sharp tone brought Rhinure back to her senses. She was right, Rhinure had duties to perform, expectations to fulfil. She would not let old feelings haunt her. She squared her shoulders and looked at herself.

She was Sacrifice, she was Avari. She would survive, at she had always had.

Ehtewen watched as her Sacrifice once again dominated the weaker, emotional Rhinure. When Rhinure turned her eyes on her First guard, they were cold once more.

"Now listen to me, this is happening because you are tired and restless. It is completely understandable."

The unspoken Avari belief hung between the two she-elves – feel, but never let your emotions control you or rule you. That path led only to grief.

Rhinure nodded, understanding what Ehtewen was telling her, "And what do you propose I do about that, First Guard?"

The Sacrifice was back.

"Take your husband to your bed. I am sure he is skilled in bed. Let him pleasure and refresh you."

With that last piece of advice, Ehtewen left Rhinure alone.

Rhinure smiled a deliciously wicked smile - it was a wonderful idea.

Now if only Legolas would oblige and come up.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

^I think we have teased Legolas enough,^ Faramir commented to Gimli.

^Why do you say this? We can never tease Legolas enough.^

Faramir did not answer, but just kept looking at his Elven friend. Legolas has not said anything for the last half and hour. He had not responded to any of the friendly taunts made and had replied to questions with a nod or a shake of his head. He seemed lost in his thoughts and they did not seem pleasant.

Faramir now wondered if they had been fair to their friend. Legolas had obviously been keen on retiring early, even if he did not admit it. Faramir realised that Legolas had been more polite and restrained that they should have expected of him. . If it had been his wedding and someone had been keeping him away from Eowyn, he would not have been so gracious.

But then, Legolas was not in love with Rhinure. He had admitted as much to both his friends. They understood his reasons for marrying her and even admired him for it. But he was not an unwilling bridegroom either. Faramir had noticed the way Legolas kept looking at Rhinure. The way his eyes would melt when they rested on her, the way they shone at the thought of her.

No, Legolas was not unwilling; no matter how it had started originally. No matter what Legolas himself believed.

^What are you thinking about , Legolas?^ Faramir asked very gently, not wanting to break the Elf's concentration.

 ^Rhinure.^ Legolas' voice was quiet, frighteningly so. This was not another opportunity to tease him, even Gimli realised that. He put down his tankard and looked at the Elf.

^What about her, Legolas?^

^I wonder if I can ever make her happy?^

Both friends were taken aback at the question. Legolas' voice was so wistful that it made Faramir want to weep.

^Do you doubt it, my friend?^

^Always. I do not think she has had much joy in her life, and I want to be able to give it to her so much.^

^Then why do you not?^ Gimli asked, very reasonably he thought.

 Legolas smiled at his friend, ^Because I do not understand her most of the time. I do not know what causes her pain, though I know she feels it. She is still a stranger to me.^

Gimli and Faramir looked at each other, this was not a conversation they expected on a wedding night.

^Give it time, you will get to know her,^ Faramir tried to console Legolas.

^Will I? You do not know her, Faramir. If she does not want me to know her, I will not.^

^Then convince her to let you in. It cannot be that hard. After all, all other females fall at you feet.^

Legolas laughed at Gimli's acerbic remark. It was true, he would just have to try harder and have faith in his abilities.

^On that cheerful note, my friends, I will take my leave of you. I think I have neglected my bride for long enough.^

Legolas bowed to the two and left for his chambers, praying that Rhinure would not kick him out when he finally arrived

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Ehtewen glanced at Legolas when he came running back to his chambers. "You are late."

Legolas had the grace to look a little sheepish, but then Ehtewen always made him feel like a little Elfling. She was worse than Herenion.

"Lady Rhinure …?"

"Is waiting for you inside. Unless she has decided to turn in for the night."

Legolas winced as he entered his room. He was going to face her anger, he just knew it.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room, he was surprised to find it empty. Where was Rhinure? Then he realised that she was probably in her own room.

Her room, the princess' chambers, which had been empty for as long as Legolas could remember – all his life in fact. It would be odd to live next to someone, to live _with _someone.

He walked from the balcony to Rhinure's room, not wanting to enter from the outside. He shuddered to think what Ehtewen would say while he waited for Rhinure to open the door.

The window to her balcony was open, which Legolas took to be a good sign. It meant that she was not asleep – or so he hoped.

He could see Rhinure sitting in front of her full-length mirror. She was still in her wedding dress.

"You are late," Rhinure did not bother turning, she could see him clearly in the mirror.

"I know, I am sorry. I was detained by Gimli and Faramir," Legolas trailed off, not really having an excuse. And he got the feeling that Rhinure knew that, even though he could not see her face clearly. Her hair partially clouded her face. Once again, Legolas felt that familiar itch in his fingers to brush it back.

"I hope the evening was pleasant," Rhinure's voice was cool.

"Yes … it was pleasant." Legolas wondered was she was thinking; why did she not turn to face him. He wanted to look at her face.

He got his wish. Rhinure abruptly turned around to look at him. The expression in her eyes was unreadable, but for a moment Legolas forgot to breath. 

"What did you speak of?" Rhinure asked as she rose from the seat, walking towards Legolas.

"Not much," Legolas did not realise it before but the way her hips swayed was … enticing. He could feel his throat dry up.

"That is not much of an answer, my husband," Rhinure arched a brow at him, coming to stand in front of him, oh so close.

"It was not much of a question, my wife," Legolas carefully took a lock of her hair in his hands, rubbing it between his fingers. It was softer than he had expected.

Rhinure ignored what Legolas was doing. "You must be tired, my lord." 

Legolas blinked, how had she come so close to him? He had to look down to see her face. She was small.

"Not really, my lady."

"Then why are you so tense?" Rhinure stepped even closer, placing her palms on his chest.

If Legolas was not tense before, he was certainty tense now. Rhinure's scent filled his senses. Before he realised what he was doing, he leant forward to take a deeper breath. He could not identify the scent; all he knew was that it smelt like her. 

"I am not tense, my Lady."

"You could have fooled me, my Lord. See, your heart races." Rhinure placed her head on his chest, right on top of his heart, which _was_ racing now.

"That is because you are near, my Lady." Legolas could not believe he had just said that. And how did his arms get around her waist? It was as small as he had imagined.

Rhinure was now encased in his arms, and she liked it. She nestled into him, causing him to gasp slightly. "That is good to know, my Lord."

"Is it?" Legolas asked a little weakly. He was having trouble stringing a sentence together, let alone pay attention to what Rhinure was saying. On the other hand, his hands seemed to have a mind of their own. They travelled up and down Rhinure's back as if they had been doing so forever.

Rhinure lifted her head off Legolas' chest and looked deeply into his eyes. Legolas almost choked when he saw the way her eyes smouldered. He felt like a mouse about to be devoured by a cat. 

Rhinure stepped out of his arms, immediately causing them to feel deprived. She placed her hand in one of hers and gently tugged at him. "Come to bed, my Lord."

That abrupt statement caused Legolas to stumble. Rhinure was obviously not wasting any time, he thought with a rising sense of panic.

"Wait, this is going too fast."

"Too fast, my Lord? How can it go too fast?" Rhinure cocked her head to look at him.

"We hardly know each other, we cannot …" Legolas trailed off, not feeling too comfortable under her stare.

"We are married, my Lord." Rhinure stated, as if that would make everything clear.

"Be that as it may, I have known you for about three weeks, if that. I am not about to take you to my bed." Rhinure turned away at that announcement, causing Legolas to feel like an idiot. His voice had been sharper than necessary. But he could not help it, his body was making it very difficult for him to keep his good intentions.

He had been right before, Rhinure looked beautiful in the moonlight. The subtle light, did soften her features, making him forget their usual harshness. It did not help that she was still in that wedding dress. It clung to her body, outlining her shape. Legolas wondered what she would look like without it. Would the silk slide off her body as easily as he imagined?

_*~ No, I cannot think like that. ~*_

Would the rest of her body be as pale as her face?

_*~ Stop thinking of that. You hardly know her, you cannot take her to bed. ~*_

As soon as he had completed that thought, another part of his mind screamed at him, _*~ Why ever not? She is your wife. ~*_

*~ My wife, but a complete stranger at the same time. I married her but I will not bed her – yet. ~*

But she was so desirable.

Rhinure turned to look at Legolas, thoroughly confused. She did not understand. Why was he so reluctant to take her to bed? He desired her if his eyes were any indication. His expression could only be classified as hungry; so then why did he not act on it? Was it that he did not desire her enough?

 "My lord, I do not understand."

Legolas sighed, he did not understand himself. All he knew was that to bed her just because he wanted her body would be crass. "My lady, we hardly know each other. I do not want to complicate our relationship any further."

Now Rhinure was getting angry. Why was he not honest with her? If he did not want to bed her because she was not good enough, why did he just not say it? 

"Our relationship is complicated enough as it is." Rhinure said sharply. Then she sighed, obviously Legolas did not think that she could fulfil his needs.

"My lord, do you think me so unworthy? If you do not desire me then I can find you another bed-mate who is more to your liking."

Legolas could not believe what Rhinure was saying. He crossed the distance between them to take her into his arms, holding her to him, preventing her from saying anything. How could she say that? Did she not realise how she affected him? He just wanted a little more time to come to terms with it.

He lifted her face, cupping it in his hands. "My lady, I do desire you. Very much. But I cannot bed you at this time."

Rhinure did not believe him, she tried to step back from him, but he kept hold of her face, forcing her to keep looking at him.

"You do not believe me."

"I do not, my Lord. Now release me."

Legolas did not intend to do anything of the sort. He bent forward until his lips hovered over hers. He was sorely tempted to kiss her and prove his desire. But he knew that if he did, he would end up taking her to bed. Which was not what he wanted.

_*~ Liar. ~*_

Instead, he settled for placing tiny kisses along her jaw. 

Rhinure unconsciously bent her head back to allow him better access. Her anger completely melted away, she could not remember why she had been angry with him in the first place. She could not stop the tiny moan that escaped her lips when Legolas trailed his mouth along her cheeks.

It was not supposed to be like this. He was not supposed to be able to wring this much from her by only kissing her.

Legolas buried his face in her hair, desperately trying to calm his breathing. This was a bad idea, being this close to her was playing havoc with his senses. But he could not have her believe that he did not yearn for her.

_*~ And why not? Are you so afraid that she will not let you into her bed after this? ~*_

Legolas' arms tightened around her, _*~ YES. ~*_

He had to get out of here, before he lost the little that was left of his mind.

He stepped back from Rhinure, making the huge mistake of looking into her eyes. The confusion and need he saw in them made him change his mind – almost.

He stepped back even further, putting some distance between them. Rhinure's eyes narrowed at this, and Legolas bit back a cry when he realised that she was angry. He watched helplessly as her eyes froze.

She straightened, having faced enough humiliation.

"Good night, Prince Legolas."

Legolas tried to say something, anything but it was no use. Rhinure's expression could have been carved out of marble for all the warmth it carried in it.

As Legolas went to his own room, all he could think of was, _*~ I cannot believe I did that. ~*_

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

_*~ I cannot believe he did that. ~*_

Rhinure changed into her sleeping clothes, letting her wedding gown slide to the floor in an inelegant heap. As she crawled into bed, she noticed that her hands were shaking, and each spot where Legolas had kissed her was burning.

Rhinure sighed; it seemed unlikely that she was going to get much sleep tonight.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas stood on the balcony, highly tempted to throw himself off from it. He turned to look at Rhinure's room, hoping to catch a glimpse of her through the curtain.

He was not going to get any sleep tonight, of that he was certain.

He could faintly make out that Rhinure was getting into bed. He should have been there next to her, making love to her. He thought of the way she had looked and the way she had felt in his arms. Legolas groaned, lowering his head onto his arms.

It was official, he was an idiot.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

A/N: So what did you think? Too obvious, too much. But I really could not imagine Legolas just taking her to bed. It would be too soon, not matter how much attraction there is between them. Of course, now Rhinure is not going to let him anywhere near her, so he can die of frustration ;)


	28. Regrets

Nilmandra: I am so sorry about your heart. Hang in there, hopefully Legolas will learn. I am keeping my fingers crossed. I broke the 200 hundred page mark with this chapter. This is officially the longest thing I have ever written. Am not sure whether to be happy or not, because my notes to the fic also increased to about 14 A4 pages. *Wah* I am never going to get this finished. 

I would also like to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter. I think it was the most reviewed yet. I also broke the 200 review mark. *Does little dance – am now more enthused about writing* However, I am still going to kill Legolas before this is over, followed swiftly by Rhinure. I was also looking forward to some 'elf sex' in the last chapter. Imagine my shock and horror when I had to made Legolas leave the room. I'll get them in bed somehow, I hope ;)

I might point out that it was my _opinion_ that Rhinure will stay away from him. However, my opinion rarely matters when I am writing. Let's see what she does. ;)

Enjoy.

Chapter 28 – Regrets 

****

Legolas spent the entire night on the balcony thinking about what he had done – or more precisely, on what he had _not_ done. He still did not believe that he was spending his wedding night on his balcony, alone.

This was not how it was supposed to be; he should have fallen in love with a beautiful shy maid, been desperate to marry her and eager to make love to her. Instead he had been forced into marriage to a female he hardly knew, barely cared about and frantic to bed. Legolas supposed that one out of three was not bad. However, he wished it had been anything except the last, that way he would not be standing outside her room like a fool.

He had honestly tried going to sleep, but for the first time in his life, he had found his bed too large. He tossed and turned trying to make himself comfortable but failed miserably. He knew that this night he was going to get no rest unless it was beside Rhinure.

Walking back to the balcony, he stopped right outside her window, not daring to see if she had locked them or not. If they were locked, it meant that she was angry with him and did not want to see him tonight. If they were open, … Legolas did not even want to consider that possibility because he would march right in, sweep her into his arms, kiss her senseless … 

_*~ Why am I doing this to myself? ~*_

Legolas turned away from her window, and looked at the grounds. The night seemed so peaceful and quiet, Legolas could make out the Guards patrolling near the entrance but that was all. Nothing else seemed to be moving, except him. Everything about the night, the beautiful moon, the general comfort in the air, seemed to have been specifically designed to torment him.

Legolas turned back to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Rhinure through the curtains, but to no avail. She had drawn the curtains tightly, allowing no glimpse inside. Legolas wondered if she was asleep or whether she was pacing restlessly. Though it was cruel, Legolas hoped that she was as impatient as he was. He did not think he would be able to stand it if she was sleeping comfortably.

_*~ I wonder if she is in bed? ~*_

_*~ Does she sleep with her hair loose? ~*_ Legolas could imagine Rhinure black hair spread out beneath her, all over her pillow. When she would move her hair would fall on the bed sheet, so dark against his white sheet. When he would draw her closer to him, the electricity from her hair would make it crackle.

_*~ Enough! ~*_

Legolas tried to remind himself of all the good reasons why had not given in.

_*~ I hardly know her; but she has the most mesmerising eyes I have ever seen._

_*~ I cannot trust her. But she smells so wonderful.*_

_*~ She is using me. But she feels so good in my arms. ~*_

This was not helping. It was going to be a long night.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure lay determinedly in bed, not sleeping but not pacing either. She would not let Legolas' behaviour upset her. She would put this behind her – she would not think of the way her body shuddered when Legolas touched her. She would not think of the way his arms had encircled her waist.

This was not working.

She would find another way to comfort herself. If Legolas did not want her, then she would not let him near her again. She was humiliated enough. But then she thought about the way his eyes had made her feel beautiful, those blue eyes the colour of a spring sky. She doubted that she would be able to stop him the day he decided he wanted her enough. And that thought humiliated her, more than she would have expected. It also made her very angry. 

Rhinure turned in the bed, the silk sheets smothering her. She was tempted to tear them off the bed, but she had made enough of a scene today without having Ehtewen burst in again – and find her alone.

She would move on – she did not need him.

Who was she fooling? Not herself.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

By the time Ehtewen entered the room, Rhinure was up and dressed. Her careful mask was also in place, but it did not fool the First Guard. Ehtewen noted that the bed sheets were relatively smooth and unstained.

"He did not spend the night with you, did he?"

"No, he did not." Rhinure was calm; spending the entire night had given her the distance she needed to assimilate.

"Why not?"

"I can only assume that he did not want me enough."

"If that is true, then he obviously regretted his decision." Rhinure turned to see Istion and Morion enter.

"Explain."

"He spent the entire night pacing on the balcony. He was obviously agitated."

"That does not mean that he regretted leaving me."

"But it is a possibility," Morion insisted.

"A possibility only."

"I do not understand. You are an attractive enough female, and he does not seem to have a mistress," Ehtewen mused.

"Maybe he has a stronger control over his physical needs then we thought," Istion offered.

"I doubt it, he does not control anything else, why would he control his physical urges?" Ehtewen frowned, completely confused by the night's events.

"He said that it was too soon to bed me. He had to get to know me better."

"What does one have to do with the other? One is a matter of trust and the other a bodily function."

"I do not understand it myself, Ehtewen, though I am going to find out."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I am going to talk to Arandur. He must have some idea of why these Elves behave the way they do."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Arandur, I wish to speak with you."

Arandur turned to look at his Mistress' determined face and immediately fell into step beside her.

"As you command, Mistress."

"I wish to speak to you privately."

"Then may I lead you to my quarters?"

Rhinure nodded and followed Arandur.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Come in, my son. I hope I did not drag you away from your bride."

_*~ I only wish that were true. ~*_

"Of course not, _Ada_. I am always happy to speak to you."

_*~ Except today. ~*_

"You did not sleep with her, did you?"

"_Ada?_" Legolas was shocked, how did Thranduil know? Had someone been watching his chambers? Had Rhinure said something?

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Legolas refused me last night."

Arandur sat down in front of his Sacrifice and just looked at her. Sometimes he forgot how direct Avari elves could be. He had also forgotten that when Rhinure said privately that inevitably meant that her bodyguards were going to be around. The First Guard was still as intimidating as ever, especially when there was a perceived insult to the Sacrifice.

"I expected as much," Arandur said carefully. From the corner of his eye he could see Ehtewen straighten and he knew Prince Legolas was going to be in deep trouble unless he could explain satisfactorily.

"Would you care to explain why?" Rhinure's tone was more puzzled than cold.

"You must understand, Mistress, that these Elves are not like us."

"Really? You think so?" 

"Mistress, they do not treat sex here as we do. It has more significance for them."

"How so?" Rhinure angled her head, concentrating on what Arandur was saying.

"For them it is more of an act of love then a satiation of a physical drive. To sleep with someone means to care for them, in most cases to love them."

"Are you saying that I will have to wait until Legolas falls in love with me before he is willing to sleep with me?"

"Probably. At the very least, you will have to wait until he cares for you more, trusts you more."

"Arandur, that is ridiculous. It is bad enough that he is giving so much importance to a physical act but now I have to wait for him to sort out his emotions?"

"Mistress, as I said, they treat sex differently."

"They invest it with too much significance. How will he take care of his needs, if he does not come to me? Will he take another bed-mate?"

"I seriously doubt it."

Rhinure kept quiet, trying to process what Arandur had told her. It was not that the Avari treated sex lightly, they choose there partners with great care, someone who was pleasing and who could pleasure them. But they did not have these emotional preconditions. If you cared for the one you were bedding that was really your own business. It had no bearing on the other person. The decision to invite someone to your bed was made not on emotional need, but on physical one. It made more sense that way to Rhinure; people could gratify their senses without having to wait for the more complicated process of trust and caring.

"Then how will he satisfy himself?"

"He will control himself until he is ready to take you to his bed."

Rhinure was delighted at that thought – it was almost Avari in its thinking. The concept of controlling yourself until you achieved a desired goal made perfect sense to Rhinure. She could now understand why Legolas wanted to wait – she did not agree with it but she could admire it. To have such control over oneself was commendable.

"Arandur, is it always necessary for one to love someone before sleeping with them?"

"Generally, but I think it is possible that these Elves do bed each other for purely physical comfort as well."

That was reassuring, but Rhinure still wanted to know, "How can one tell the difference?"

"Forgive me, Mistress, I have no idea how. The whole concept is foreign to me. I do not understand why they cannot take what they have been offered and be satisfied with it. If Prince Legolas desires you then he should take you to bed. For now that should be enough; the trust he wants can come later."

Rhinure nodded her head, agreeing with Arandur; life was uncertain and hard enough as it is. To deny yourself what little pleasure it offered, in hopes of more later seemed such a waste. It was a gamble Rhinure was not willing to take.

"Mistress, why do you bother with this anyway?" Morion asked diffidently, causing Rhinure to look up at him.

"Why do you not take another bed-mate, until Prince Legolas becomes more willing?"

Take another Elf to her bed. It was permissible by Avari rules. Rhinure considered it for about two seconds. But she knew she could not. The thought of another Elf touching her, kissing her, making love to her made her feel ill. The truth of the matter was that she wanted Legolas; she wanted his arms to hold her, his lips to make her quiver with pleasure. And she was determined she was going to get exactly that.

"I do not advise that, Mistress. Prince Legolas would probably see it as an affront to his honour and a violation of his marital rights, if you took another bed-mate."

"Why? If he so desired, I would allow him to take another partner."

"For the Silvan Elves, marriage includes bed rights as well."

Ehtewen exhaled at this, "So you are saying that neither will Prince Legolas bed her nor let anyone else do it."

"Essentially, yes."

"For now I will abandon that option," Rhinure said carefully. She did not want to offend her new husband's sensibilities but neither did she want the Avari to know how desperately she wanted Legolas in her bed. 

"Arandur, can he be seduced?"

Arandur looked at Rhinure, eyes twinkling, "Mistress, I believe he can."

Rhinure smiled to herself – it seemed as if Legolas days of celibacy were numbered.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"_Ada_, how did you know?"

"I did not, but you have just confirmed it for me," Thranduil sighed. Grandchildren were going to have to wait, at least until he drilled some sense into his son.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

"If I said no, would you let me go?"

Thranduil chuckled, "Probably not."

"_Ada_ I do not feel particularly comfortable talking to you about this."

"Would you rather speak of it to Herenion, or your friends maybe?" Thranduil suggested in all seriousness.

Legolas looked at his father in complete horror. He would never hear the end of it if spoke to them. He could not speak to them about something like this – some things were too private.

_"Nín ion, _talk to me," Thranduil's voice was gentle and like a balm for Legolas. He wanted to throw himself into his _Ada's_ arms and let him make everything better. My Son. 

"_Ada, I am confused."_

"About?"

"About everything, this marriage, the way I am handling it, and especially Rhinure."

"A lot to be dealing with after only a day of marriage, no?"

Legolas chuckled weakly, it was true. Rhinure was already driving him crazy and she had only been his wife for a day.

"At least this marriage is never going to be dull," Legolas smiled at his father, reassuring him that he would be all right.

"Thank the Valar for small mercies," Thranduil smiled back, glad that his son would recover.

Legolas linked his hands together and looked at the mesh they formed. The criss-cross pattern, so jagged but so inter-connected fascinated him. Thranduil did not say anything, giving Legolas the time to collect his thoughts.

"She invited me to her bed yesterday and I refused," Legolas said quietly.

"Why? Do you not desire her?"

"Why does everyone jump to that conclusion? Yes, I do desire her. But it is not enough. I want to know her, care for her before I take this final step."

_*~ You do not ask for much do you, Elfling. At least, you are not holding out for love. ~*_

"Most people would see marriage as the final step. Now that you have married her, what holds you back?"

Legolas' voice was tired, "_Ada_, marriage is only a final step when you love the person. In my case it is a farce."

Thranduil swallowed at the pain in his son's voice but he kept his own voice neutral, "Not always, _tithen min_. Relationships are built in many different ways. Loving someone and then marrying them is one way. Another is to respect someone and then learn to love them. It all comes down to holding on to what you have and building on that."

"I understand that you want to learn about Rhinure and possibly care for her before your consummate you relationship; but son, you might not have that luxury."

Legolas looked up sharply, and asked, "Why is it a luxury? Why would I not have the opportunity to get to know her?"

Thranduil did not miss the desperation in Legolas' voice, "Son, if you ignore what you and Rhinure share, why should she let you have more? You cannot deny that you both are attracted to each other. But you let that pass, ignored it as unimportant. If you cannot be satisfied with what you do have, why would she want to give you more? Maybe you would throw it away as casually."

"I would not do that," Legolas said, appalled that he had never seen things this way. What did Rhinure think of him? Could she think that he was rejecting her? Legolas prayed that this was not the case.

"I know that_, nín ion, _but she might not."

"_Ada_, I am not comfortable with bedding someone I know so little about."

"I understand, little one, but she is your wife, you will have time to get to know her. Anyway, would the experience be so unpleasant that you run from it so?"

Legolas coloured deeply, thoughts immediately going back to Rhinure –  her scent, the way she had looked and the need which still boiled in him.

Thranduil chuckled, "I take your expression to mean that you are interested."

"Very interested," Legolas managed despite the fact that he was absolutely red at this point.

"Build on what you have, Legolas. Let yourself share physical intimacy and maybe you can turn that into something more. There is no right way to build a marriage, just as long as you do build one."

Legolas nodded, rising from his chair. He needed time to think about what Thranduil had said. "I will try, _Ada_, but I might not be able to do it. I yearn for so much more."

"Let your preconceived notions go, Legolas and you might be surprised at how much you have already achieved."

"_Ada?_"

Thranduil waved his last comment aside; Legolas did not need to have more things on his mind. He was confused enough as it was. But Thranduil remembered, he remembered the way his son had been frantic when he thought Rhinure was hurt. He remembered the softness that was in Legolas' eyes when he presented her with the _karha_. 

Legolas might not realise it but at some level he cared for the elf-maid already. Not as much as he hoped or wanted, but the seed was there. Now if he would let it grow naturally instead of forcing it.

Thranduil rose, taking his son in his arms. Legolas gratefully let him enfold him, feeling the tension drain out of him. _Ada_'s arms were still a wonderful place of to be.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	29. Games

After all your vehement responses to my inappropriate but joking remark of killing Legolas – I hereby swear never to joke again. Did you really think I'd kill my beloved elf – would I do that. *evil grin* Princess Istawen: In answer to your question, I update so fast because I have given up on sleep and eating. Between this fic and my exam revision I am going to be dead soon. ;) 

Nad: I am not sure myself how long this is going to be. I suppose it depends on my exams, inspiration and of course all you guys. If you want to read I will write. It is about that simple, no? ;)

Oh yeah, I have decided instead of bothering with numerous elf-maids/maidens she-elf etc I am going to use the work elleth for "elf-maid" with ellyth as it's plural.

Chapter 29 – Games 

****

Legolas left Thranduil's chambers more confused than ever. Had he made a mistake by refusing Rhinure? His body still screamed yes, but he ruthlessly suppressed it. He had to keep a clear head if he was going to think this through.

The last few years had changed him; made him numb to the things around him. No longer did he take much joy in that around him. He had friends and family that he loved intensely but his heart yearned for other things – love, companionship, the Sea. All were denied to him because he still had obligations to fulfil. He was bound to Middle Earth whether he wanted it or not – and it felt like dishonesty to himself. 

Marrying Rhinure was another betrayal in along list of betrayals – a betrayal of himself and all he believed in. He had never thought that he would marry someone he did not love. To forge that life-long, respected bond because of duty seemed cold and in the end completely wrong. Legolas' mind knew the reasons why this marriage was needed, he even agreed with it intellectually but his heart persisted in dissenting.

And then he had met Rhinure, and his dissention flamed into full-fledged revolt against misery. While she was not what he had dreamed off, yearned for all his long life, she was someone he could come to care for. He knew that, believed that with all his heart. Despite all that he had imagined long his heart hoped again, it struggled to heal after all the pain it had suffered throughout his life – the loss of his mother, the constant fighting against the darkness, the death of loved ones. This feeling of expectation was delicious and it frightened Legolas. He was afraid of losing it all again to despair. He did not want to lose the potential he saw in his marriage – his marriage, his wife. The words were still strange on his lips but not uncomfortable anymore. 

Life was new again, it was dazzling again – and it took a Dark Elf to show him that. Maybe it was the fact that Rhinure had so little light around her that Legolas was reminded how bright life could be. She had so little joy that it made Legolas appreciate it all the more. But it was such a fragile feeling; she still confused him, frightened him. She could be so cold sometimes that he was afraid that he would lose himself to that winter. He was afraid of her indifference seeping into him and stealing the joy she had given him.

It was all very confusing for him, the fact that she could make him feel so alive one moment and so numb the next. Which is why he wanted to take things slowly, navigate slowly around her. She was like a reef, deceptively calm but full of jagged rocks – dangerous yet  beautiful.

As if this emotional battlefield was not confusing enough, his reaction to her – elf to elleth_, _made the whole situation unbearable. It was as if his entire being was being pulled, nay ripped, in two directions. One part of him, a suspiciously shrinking part, wanted to take his time, nurture what he already had – the stirrings of respect and tenderness. The other, very insistent part of him, wanted nothing more than to drag Rhinure to his bed and keep her there – for a long time.

That reaction in itself disturbed Legolas. The very fact that he could be thinking such thoughts of an _elleth_, any _elleth_ appalled him. It was such a … human feeling – out of control and primal. It did not suit the calmer, more introspective Firstborn.

At least that is what he kept telling himself while trying to be rational and calm. Then thoughts of Rhinure beneath him would drive all coherent thought out of his mind.

Legolas groaned, why was life never simple?

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas finally made it back to his chambers, ready to collapse onto his bed and sleep. Maybe that would drive all thoughts of her out of his mind. He doubted it but it was worth a try.

Legolas was just about to remove his tunic when he heard a light tapping on his window. He frowned, not sure who would be at his balcony. Then it hit him – it was probably Rhinure. Should he open it or pretend to ignore it?

The tapping became more insistent. Ignoring it was no longer an option. Maybe he could pretend he was asleep.

"My lord, I know you are in there." Rhinure's voice came in clearly through the window.

So he could not pretend he was asleep. He would have to open it.

Sure enough, Rhinure stood on his balcony, calm and composed. She was wearing black again, Legolas was quick to note, but her hair was unbound and spilled down her back. A light breeze gently ruffled it and Legolas wondered if she would mind if he touched it, ran his fingers through it – only to detangle it, smoothen it into place. 

Rhinure raised a brow when he kept looking at her, not moving, not letting her enter the room. "My lord, are you going to invite me in?" she finally asked, when it became clear that he was not going to speak.

Legolas hastily stepped aside, not taking his eyes off her, _*~ Why was she here? ~*_

"Certainly, my lady. Please forgive me for being so remiss."

Rhinure entered Legolas' rooms for the first time, more curious than she thought normal, to see what they looked like. They were similar to hers, less feminine but still done in silver and green – more green than silver, Rhinure was intrigued to note. His bow and arrows hung on the wall, unstrung but even from the distance, Rhinure could tell that the string was well oiled and the wood shone. Legolas obviously cared for it well. On the table below the bow, Legolas' daggers gleamed, unsheathed in case of trouble.

It was a warrior's room – clean with everything in place. But at the same time, it was a beloved room as well. Rhinure noted drawings of Thranduil and Legolas on one side, next to some small ornaments. 

Rhinure turned to look at the rest of the room and was amused to observe that Legolas' formal robes were carelessly thrown on the bed. Maybe he was not so Spartan as the rest of the room suggested.

Legolas watched Rhinure inspect his room, watching her move around in his room, silently touch his daggers, brush her fingers against the pictures he had on the side. He did not speak or offer any explanations despite the fact that she looked at him questioningly once or twice, obviously looking for some history to go with some of the objects. He let her inspect his living area but was not about to offer an explanation for anything. 

He saw her take in the robes lying on his bed and for a moment, he thought he saw amusement in her eyes. He should be wearing them but he felt more comfortable in his tunic and trousers. He had taken the robes off as soon as he had entered his room after his morning with Thranduil.

Rhinure bent down slightly to touch the soft looking fabric, her hair parting across her back. Legolas eyes widened when he saw that her dress was open in the back. With her hair no longer covering it, he could see the stays on the back were untied, revealing her entire spine down to the waist.

Rhinure bent over the robes for a second longer, making sure that Legolas saw her dress, and then straightened letting her hair fall back in place, covering the white skin again. She was pleased to note the dismayed look on Legolas' face.

"My lady, your dress …" Legolas was horrified to note that his voice was almost husky.

"Yes, what about my dress?" Rhinure asked casually.

"My lady, it seems to be opened in the back," Legolas finally managed.

"Yes, so it is. Would you tie it up for me?" Rhinure stopped in front of Legolas, turning around so that her back was towards him. Slowly she lifted her hair to one side, letting Legolas see her back.

Legolas shook his head slightly; not comprehending what Rhinure had asked of him, "My lady?"

"Tie up the back for me. It is not that difficult, my lord."

Legolas swallowed, having to exert all his will to keep his hands to his side. Rhinure's uncovered back was more tempting than he would have thought. The skin seemed cool like the rest of her, and smooth. Legolas wanted to stroke it, push the dress aside, not tie it up.

_*~ She is doing this on purpose. ~*_

"My lady, you have maids to do this."

"And?"

"You do not need me to do this."

Rhinure lowered her voice, forcing Legolas to bend forward slightly to catch her words –bringing him closer to her. "My lord, I never said I _needed _you to do this. I _want_ you to do this."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, wondering if he should refuse. After all, playing with fire was dangerous and even he was not that unwise.

Rhinure looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes challenging him to do this. They mocked him.

*~_Are you afraid of touching me, my lord? Are you so unsure of your self-control_?~*

Legolas had never backed down from a challenge in his life and he was not about to start now. Looking straight into her eyes, he stepped forward placing his hands on her dress.

Rhinure turned back, pleased that she had read Legolas correctly. He was a proud elf, proud of his control and his bearing. Rhinure was going to enjoy breaking him.

Legolas quickly tied the first stay, needing to get the job done quickly. Then he could back away from Rhinure as fast as his legs would carry him.

_*~ Coward, she is trying to unnerve you. Are you going to let her get away with it? ~*_

Legolas was a Prince, not prone to backing down from an opponent, any opponent – even one as talented as Rhinure.

_*~ If you want to play games, my Lady, then I am willing to oblige. ~*_

Legolas ran a gentle hand against her back, needing to feel her skin. It was cool and smooth to the touch. He ran his hand against her spine, feeling the indentations under her skin.

Rhinure closed her eyes for a moment, and suppressed a shudder that Legolas' touch evoked. Her plan was working – too well. Legolas' touch was making her slightly dizzy. Rhinure had to concentrate fiercely to avoid turning around and throwing herself at him. He would only back away at such an onslaught; he had rejected her once, she was not about to give him another opportunity to do that.

If he wanted to take is slowly, then she would take slowly, until it killed him. 

Legolas slipped his hand under her dress, and found her shoulder blades. "Are you tense, my lady?"

"Of course not, my Lord."

"Then why are your shoulders so stiff?" Legolas asked while his hands kneaded her skin.

Rhinure leaned into his touch before answering, "My lord, my shoulders are always this _stiff_. If you had touched them before, you would have known that."

If you had made love to me, you would know how my body feels.

Legolas swallowed, hearing the unspoken sentence clearly. It was time to re-group his senses. He quickly withdrew his hands and tied up the rest of the dress. As he stepped back from Rhinure, he had the strongest feeling that this was exactly what she had intended.

Rhinure turned around, stepping closer to Legolas. She put her hands on his chest and stood on her toes – to kiss his cheek lightly. "Thank you, my lord. It was much appreciated."

Legolas was tempted to yank her hands off his body, but he knew that if he touched her at this point he would only end up kissing her. Rhinure watched as he got himself under control.

_*~ This is going to take longer than I originally anticipated. ~*_

"My lady, you are dressed … formally. May I ask what the occasion is?"

Rhinure raised a bow, "My lord, it seems as if you have forgotten. Lord Faramir and Master Gimli leave tomorrow. The King has planned a feast tonight in their honour."

Legolas had forgotten. He vaguely remembered Gimli saying that they could not stay long, that they would have to leave soon after the wedding. But he had not imagined it was going to be this soon. He did not want them to leave. He would be alone then, alone with her.

Legolas did not know if that delighted or terrified him.

 "It seems to have slipped my mind. Thank you for reminding me, my Lady. If you will excuse me, I had better get ready."

"Do you want me to help you, my Lord?" Rhinure asked.

Legolas shook his head, he needed Rhinure to leave – now. Before he lost control over himself.

Rhinure nodded, understanding.

_*~ Maybe this will not take that long after all. ~*_

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

^Faramir, Gimli, forgive me. I lost track of the time.^

Faramir looked up at his Elven friend, ^We understand, Legolas. After all, it is not every day that one can be a newlywed,^

Legolas grinned along with his friends, not wanting to tell them the truth for now. It was easier this way. Let them imagine that everything was okay between him and Rhinure. 

^What is wrong, Elf? You look a bit sombre tonight?^

Legolas shook his head; it was easy to underestimate Gimli but the Dwarf could be perceptive at the most inopportune moments. Legolas made a mental note to ask Rhinure how she remained so inscrutable. 

^It is nothing, my friend. I am sad at the thought that we will be parted tomorrow. I would have you stay longer.^

^As would we, Legolas. But we need to return. This trip was unplanned as it is. Next time we will come and stay for longer.^

Legolas clasped Faramir's forearm, ^I will hold you to that. Now let us go in before my father sends the guards out for us.^__

^And I know from personal experience that it is not a good idea to have Mirkwood Guards looking for you.^

Legolas laughed at Gimli's remark, it was good to laugh.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure kept her gaze on the food in front of her even though she was acutely aware of Legolas' entry. His laughter filled her ears, and she knew that if she looked up she would see two twinkling blue eyes.

She waited until he approached Thranduil before looking up, making it seem to all that she had just noticed his arrival and was completely unmoved by his presence. 

"_Ada._" 

"Legolas, I hope you do not mind but I decided to place you friends next to you. I know it is a feast in their honour but I did not think they would want to be seated next to the King."

Legolas smiled at this father's consideration and nodded.

"I am also keeping your lovely wife to my right," Thranduil smiled at Rhinure who kept her face impassive.

"I do not mind _Ada_, after all I am sitting next to her as well - to make sure you do not monopolise her too much."

Thranduil smiled and turned to welcome his other guests.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

^Your Lady dresses very unusually,^ Gimli remarked, looking over Rhinure's black dress and bound hair.

^I thought all Elves preferred … brighter colours and a less … severe style.^

Legolas appreciated Gimli's circumspection but Rhinure was unusual and there was no hiding that fact, ^All Elves, except Rhinure.^

^It is probably an Avari trait,^ Faramir remarked thoughtfully. ^I have seen none of them dresses in anything but black.^

^Neither have I,^ Legolas said.

^What about Lady Rhinure in that green dress?^ Gimli asked playfully. ^Or have you already forgotten about that?^

Legolas has most definitely not forgotten Rhinure in that green dress. In fact, he was trying very hard not to remember it. It was very difficult when Rhinure was sitting next to him. When he had first noticed that she had her hair bound, his first reaction was relief. He did not like it when others saw her with her hair loose. It seemed too intimate an act for him to be comfortable with it. However, he then had to stop himself from letting down her hair and reassuring himself that it was as long as ever.

This, of course led him to more dangerous speculations. He should have been happy that the Rhinure sitting next to him looked like the Avari he had gotten used to, but all he could think about was how white her back had looked against that black silk. 

^Of course not, Gimli. I remember but that was a special occasion. She had to wear that dress.^

_*~ I wonder if she would have worn black if given the choice? ~*_

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

As Legolas and his friends reminisced and gossiped about common friends, Rhinure allowed her attention to wander away from her husband.

Thranduil was talking to his advisor, so there was no claim on Rhinure's attention and she could examine the rest of the Elves in the hall.

The various colour and jewels flashing around the room made an impressive picture. The Elven nobility radiated grace and beauty. Dark heads mingled with fair, but the common light that these Elves radiated made them all beautiful.

So beautiful, so innocent – all of these Elves. So unlike their darker cousins. The Avari were truly dark and Rhinure was beginning to realise that. They did not have this otherworldly elegance around them like a rich winter coat. They were practical, cold, like hard steel against this silken elegance. 

Would this silk be able to stand against the steel? Or would the Avari taint everything they touched, as they always had? Would she corrupt Legolas, freeze his fire as she had done her own?

 Rhinure felt like a blind person who had been exposed to the light for the first time, without warning, without thought. And no Elf shone as brightly as this Prince next to her did. Would she dim his light as well?

Would he be able to survive what she took from him?

Maybe it was better that she look for another bed-mate for him. Give him something he would eventually want, but at the same time minimise the contact she had with him. Rhinure's eyes scanned the crowd, looking over all the elf-maidens there. One of them would make a good bed-mate for her Prince.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas slowly withdrew from the conversation so that he could talk to Rhinure. Though she had not said a word, he had felt her change. It was as if a river had frozen over and only the deep waters churned beneath.

He wanted to know why after the spending the entire evening, flirting with him, enticing him she suddenly pulled away. He missed the casual way she would brush his arm or his leg. The way she would look at him over her shoulder or way her mouth lingered over her glass. The first time Rhinure had delicately wiped some sauce off the side of her mouth, Legolas had almost choked on his food. The invitation in her eyes had not helped at all. He had almost bent his fork because of the death grip he kept on it. Even then, his mind had insisted on imagining how he would have licked the sauce off her mouth, slowly.

And now she sat there at attention, eyes scanning the crowds carefully. He wanted her to flirt with him again, he enjoyed it though it was also driving him insane.

Turning to his friends, he winked, indicating that he would like a private word with his wife. They smiled, understanding the impatience of newly-weds.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure was so lost in her contemplation that she almost did not hear Legolas' question. Almost – but she was very conscious of how his warm breath fanned her sensitive ear.

"What do you think of so deeply, my Lady?" Legolas asked softly.

"On your bed-mate, my Lord," Rhinure answered seriously but keeping her voice low so that only Legolas could hear her.

"On a bed-mate? Did I not make clear that only you would do, my Lady?"

Rhinure looked at Legolas, "Obviously not, my Lord. If I remember correctly, I spent the night alone."

Legolas winced, she was not going to let him forget that any time soon. "That was not because I did not …"

Rhinure cut him off, "Yes, my Lord. I remember your argument. You wanted to take things slowly – with me. I was wondering if any of the ladies would be more to your liking. Someone who you would not want to take things _slowly_ with."

Legolas frowned, what was Rhinure suggesting. "My Lady, I will not take another _elleth_to my bed. I would not betray my marriage vows like that."

"It would not be a betrayal of your vows, my Lord. If you wanted another bed-mate I would understand," Rhinure re-assured him.

Legolas felt as someone has hit him in the stomach. His voice lowered even further, but it became colder, more menacing, "Would you expect me to be as _understanding_, if you chose to invite another Elf to your bed?"

"Of course, my Lord." Rhinure was a little surprised at the question. If she did not mind Legolas taking other _ellyth_ to his bed then he should accord her the same courtesy, should he not? She understood what Arandur meant about marital rights giving bed rights as well, but if she freed him of his obligations then was she not free as well?

Legolas eyes were dangerous now as he causally picked up Rhinure's hand and brought her wrist up to his mouth. To all it seemed as if the Prince was making a romantic gesture towards his new wife, but they could not see the blue fire that burned at Rhinure.

"My lady, I think I might not have made this sufficiently clear, I _will not_ take another bed-mate and neither will you. There will only be one Elf who makes love to you, and that will be me."

It seemed as if the silk hid equally hard steel.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	30. LeaveTaking

Chapter 30 – Leave-Taking 

****

Legolas sat with Faramir and Gimli in one of the many rooms in the Palace. He should have been concentrating on what his friends were saying, making the most of the time he had left with them, but all he could think of was Rhinure – and their _conversation_ over dinner. 

His blood still boiled at the thought of another elf touching his wife. In some dim recess of his mind, he knew that Rhinure had been speaking of a hypothetical situation – _if _she took someone to bed it would not be breaking her vow. However,  knowing her intent  did not help at all. The thought of someone touching Rhinure, holding her, kissing her …

_*~ No. I will kill him first. ~*_

As soon as Legolas had completed the thought, he pushed it aside feeling a little ill that he could even contemplate such an act against a fellow elf. He knew that he could never hurt another elf, be a Kinslayer. It was an abomination; evil in the truest sense of the word. Not even for Rhinure would he do that.

Which meant that Legolas would have to use _other_ methods to keep other Elves out of Rhinure's bed. More pleasant methods. Legolas mouth curled in a sinful smile, he was no fool – despite evidence to the contrary. He knew that the attraction he felt for Rhinure was mutual. He also knew that she was using it to tempt him, break him – nearly successfully. Maybe it was time to play a few games himself, see how far he could push this temptation between them. It would keep her mind off other elves at the very least.

Legolas' smile broadened and his eyes glittered. He liked this idea very much.

Naturally he was just protecting his marital rights; this had _nothing_ to do with the fact that he desperately wanted Rhinure. This was a game – only a game.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

^We seem to have lost Legolas' attention,^ Faramir commented to Gimli.

^Can you blame him? Despite all that he says, he misses that new wife of his.^

Faramir nodded, understanding what it meant to be away from one's lady.

^In fact, his expression reminds me a little of yours when you think of the Lady Éowyn – completely dim-witted.^ 

Faramir chose not to take offence, though that might have been because the mention of Éowyn's name was enough to lighten his mood.

^See there it is again,^ Gimli gleefully chuckled.

This time, Faramir took a swipe at the Dwarf's head.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

**^**You are very cheerful my friends?^ Legolas asked, finally noticing the human and the dwarf's antics.

^You finally decided to join us, Prince?^ Gimli asked, all the while avoiding another of Faramir's blows. 

Legolas shrugged, not bothering to answer Gimli. ^So, what were you to laughing about?^ he asked again.

^About the inane expression Faramir gets on his face whenever he thinks of his fiancé.^ 

Legolas smiled, just a little too brightly for Gimli to be convinced. Reminding Legolas of what Faramir and Éowyn shared was probably not the most sensible thing to do But then no one had ever accused a dwarf of being sensible. Legolas would have to learn to appreciate what he had and not yearn after what he could not have. Gimli was not about to watch his tongue just because Legolas had married the wrong Elf.

^I too have noticed it. It is most disconcerting – I had never imagined such an intelligent man behaving so … shall we say foolishly?^

Faramir managed an affronted expression when all he wanted to do was laugh. It was no secret that he loved Éowyn, more than he would have thought possible. Even now, a part of him missed her – she was his home.

^You are doing it again, human,^ Gimli loudly whispered,  causing the three friends to laugh.

No one mentioned the pain in Legolas' blue eyes – it would fade with time.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure sat in her room, brushing her hair with one of the many gifts she had received from Mirkwood's nobles. It was a lovely silver brush with long, soft bristles , Rhinure had looked at it for a while, unsure whether to use it or not. It had seemed too perfect to be used for such a mundane task as brushing her hair. But she had picked up the handle nevertheless – it was so light. She had tentatively loosed her hair and run the brush trough it. It had slid though the long locks like water over silk. Rhinure enjoyed the feeling – she continued brushing her hair in lingering stokes,the motion was almost hypnotic.

Almost as good as Legolas burying his face in her hair.

Rhinure's hand stilled for a moment, remembering what he had felt like under her fingers – like holding sunshine. But she was distracted for only a moment; she quickly started brushing her hair again.

If her strokes were a little more violent than before she did not notice.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

^I will miss you both, my friends,^ Legolas said quietly, laughter quieting to sorrow.

^As will we. But we must return,^ Faramir said gently.

^I know, but it does not make your leaving any easier.^

^ You would think we were dying or something. We are going to see each other again Elf. Many, many times. Count on it. I, for one, am not leaving you in peace for long.^ Trust Gimli to lighten the mood with his true words.

^And you will see us very soon at _my_ wedding,^ Faramir pointed out.

Legolas' face instantly brightened, ^And we all know that it will be soon.^

^Or Lady Éowyn will hang him from the highest tree.^

Faramir laughed along with Gimli and Legolas knowing that to be the unvarnished truth.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Morion watched as Rhinure bundled up her hair in a tidy knot.

"So you keep guard outside my room tonight?"

"Yes Mistress. Ehtewen wanted a more … relaxing watch tonight."

Rhinure arched an eyebrow.

"She wants to watch the Prince pace outside your balcony," Morion answered to the unspoken question.

"I do not think he will be pacing outside tonight."

"Do you think he will join you then?" Morion asked, not embarrassed at all about talking of such matters with Rhinure. He had known her too long; even now he could remember her as a small, tired elfling with more determination than was good for her.

Rhinure did not answer the question immediately; thinking of the way Legolas has looked at her over the table. The way his fingers had tightened around her wrist, digging into her flesh, leaving marks on her skin. Those marks had branded her as his as surely as his words did. Even now, thinking of the way his eyes had sliced into hers made her shiver a little – it was a delicious feeling, belonging to one person and knowing it. She should have been angry at his presumption, she should have been annoyed at his ordering her – but in the end it was the truth. Only one Elf would make love to her and it would be Legolas – at least if she had anything to say about it.

"No, I do not think he will join me."

"Then he is a fool."

"Second Guard, you forget yourself."

"Mistress, I speak the truth. You are beautiful, any Elf would be pleased to have you in his bed."

"Prince Legolas is just different," Rhinure said carefully.

Morion did not say anything; he did not understand why Legolas held back. To his mind, Legolas was a fool, and he was not about to apologise for something he believed – not that Rhinure expected an apology. She was just reminding him that just because he believed in something, it was not always sensible to voice that opinion. 

"Well, he is certainly possessive," Morion commented.

"You heard what he said to me tonight." It was not a question.

"Yes, we took an interest when he seized your wrist. You were right, Mistress; he is not one to be crossed. He is dangerous. However, I can understand why he would not want to share you."

"Really?"

"You are lovely, _beta_. Anyone would be proud to be your bed-mate, especially your first."                (Child.)

Morion tucked in a loose strand of Rhinure's hair, "And any Elf would fight to keep you as his bed-mate. Even one such as Legolas."

"You really believe this … _chachu_?"             (Paternal uncle – familiar tone)

"I know so," Morion said as he left the room, remembering a small child with beguiling black eyes.

"Goodnight, Mistress."

"_Shub-a-khair_, Second Guard."             (Good night)

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The morning dawned clear and saw Faramir and Gimli getting ready to depart the Woodland Realm. This being Mirkwood it was sensible that they get an early start and travel in the Sun as much as possible. It would take them about two days to get out of dangerous territory and no one wanted to prolong danger more than necessary.

Legolas helped his friends prepare for the journey, though he did it with a heavy heart. He insisted on accompanying them to the borders, two days fast ride, a journey he had made many times. He would be perfectly safe, and so would they if they travelled with the Prince's Company.

^I am still not comfortable with your coming with us, Legolas. Please reconsider,^ Faramir insisted, while saddling his horse.

^I will be fine, you seem to forget that I have been doing this a lot longer than you have.^

Faramir chuckled, ^It is your fault. If you did not look so damn innocent we might take you more seriously.^

^Innocent? Him? Bah! I only hope we do run into a few orcs. I want to try out my new axes. Otherwise more days in his company will be unbearable.^ Gimli swung his new weapons trying out their weight.

^Then maybe it is best that Prince Legolas does not come with you, Master Gimli.^ The three men turned at the sound of Rhinure's voice. Legolas frowned, noting that she was dressed in her black Avari tunic.

"My lady, should you not be inside?"

"No, my Lord, I should not. I need to make preparations too."

"For what?" Legolas kept his voice calm thought he knew the answer.

"I am coming with you."

Legolas first reaction was to say no, but he managed to restrain himself. He did not think that Rhinure would take that very well. "My Lady, it will be too dangerous for you."

Rhinure looked at him with cold eyes, "Really my Lord? Would you care to explain why?"

He pondered how to answer that, especially since Rhinure's hand were suspiciously close to her daggers? "My Lady, I would not want to risk you by putting you in a dangerous position."

"But you would do that yourself, _Prince_ Legolas?"

Legolas winced, why did he not just say that he did not want her to come? He did not want her anywhere near danger.

"My Lord, I am coming with you." Rhinure's voice was final. "I am Sacrifice, I will lead the Avari company till the end of Borders and then will turn back, _with you_."

"The Avari company?"

"The Avari brought your friends to Mirkwood, we will escort them back."

Faramir watched this exchange with interest. His instinctive reaction was to abhor the thought of women going to battle but Éowyn had taught him better. Anyway, he had seen the Avari women handle themselves in battle before. He did not doubt that Rhinure would be in no danger – well, as much danger as they were. He saw the way Rhinure held herself, a warrior poised to attack – maybe she would be in less danger than they would.

"My Lady, …" Legolas prepared to argue with Rhinure but she turned away. She was coming, it was time that Legolas learned that she could handle herself in all situations.

^I guess we have another companion with us,^ Legolas finally managed.

^The lady comes with us?^ Gimli asked

^How did you figure that out?^

^I have seen determination before. And I doubt you would have been so upset otherwise.^

^She will be fine, Legolas. She can handle herself.^ Faramir tried to sooth the Elf.

^I am still uncomfortable with the idea. She is my wife.^

Faramir nodded, understanding Legolas' frustrations.

^And stubborn just like you,^ Gimli added.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Faelon saluted Legolas when the Prince emerged from the stables. "Everything is ready, my Prince. We can ride out now."

The Prince's Company has gathered in the courtyard, all twelve of them mounted on Elven steeds. Next to them were a few humans from Gondor. 

"My Lord, should we not have more riders if we are to escort your guests back to Gondor?" Faelon asked.

"There will be no need for more, Lieutenant. The Avari will escort the humans and Master Gimli home," Rhinure answered for Legolas. 

Faelon turned to look at his Princess, mounted on her dark horse, black cloak tight around her. "My Lady, I see no Avari here. We should take more people with us, especially since you are with us."

Faelon's eyes rested on Ehtewen as well. _*~ Ellyth travelling with us! We should take the entire Home Guard with us. ~*_

Rhinure did not answer and when Legolas did not order more troops to mount, Faelon fell into formation. If Legolas trusted Lady Rhinure then so would he.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Thranduil wished Faramir a safe journey. He even managed a few polite words with Gimli, much to Legolas' surprise.

"Safe journey, my Son."

"Thank you, _Ada_. I will be back by tomorrow."

Thranduil nodded, having confidence in his son. "_Namaarie_, _n__ín ion."             Farewell, my Son._

Behind them Arandur said his own farewells to Rhinure. There were no farewells or concerns. Arandur knew that Rhinure would be careful and would take of herself. He was just giving her the information that the scouts had gathered on orc movement.

"It is unlikely that they will bother attacking once the Hunters join the Company."

Rhinure nodded, "They will meet us soon."

Arandur saluted his Sacrifice as she turned her horse to rejoin the group. 

"_Aapka norkar, Malkin._"            Your servant, Mistress.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The first few hours out of sight of the Palace were tense ones, not because trouble was expected but because all could feel the tension between their Prince and Princess. Legolas was not happy that Rhinure had insisted on coming. Faramir and Gimli both realised that now was not the time to talk to him. And no one knew what Rhinure was feeling. Her eyes were blank as were her face. She did not look at Legolas but kept her eyes trained on the terrain in front of her.

As noon approached, the Company finally hit the deep part of the Forest, which forced them to slow their pace a little. Now was the time for caution, not speed.

Faelon took this opportunity to talk to Herenion, who rode in front of the Prince, "Herenion, we are too few in number."

Herenion turned to look at the Lieutenant questioningly, "And how do you figure that?"

"Herenion, the Prince travels with us. And much more worryingly, so does the Princess. How can only 12 men protect the heir and his Lady?"

The question would have been valid if the Lady has been anyone other than Rhinure. "I do not think we will have to _protect _her if the need arises. She might protect us, but it is unlikely that she will prove a hindrance to us." Faelon did not seem convinced. Herenion chuckled, "Maybe you should speak to Lady Rhinure yourself? She did say that the Avari would be joining us. If you are worried than you can ask her when they will arrive."

Faelon looked over to where Rhinure rode with her three Guards. Did he dare talk to her, alone? He had not been mocking when he had said that the Avari were nightmares come to life. In the Shadows under the trees, they looked sinister.

 "Are you frightened of her, Lieutenant?" Herenion asked lightly.

Faelon squared his shoulders, he was not frightened of anything, especially not some _elleth_. He ignored Herenion's laughter as he rode towards his Princess.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"My lady, if I could have a word with you?"

Rhinure turned to look at the young Elf, almost causing him to turn back. Her eyes were so cold.

"What do you wish to speak of, Lieutenant?" 

Faelon gathered the remnants of his tattered courage and said, "My lady, you said that the Avari would be joining us. I was wondering how many and when that would be?"

"There should be thirty-five in total. Eight will accompany us back to Mirkwood while the rest will take Lord Faramir and Lord Gimli home. Is that acceptable to you?"

Faelon was not sure whether Rhinure was mocking him or not; she was difficult to read. He suddenly felt like he was facing Captain Arandur – it was not a comforting thought. He could not remember why he had thought that Lady Rhinure would be a burden, all she had to do was stare at any orc like that and it would run away screaming.

"My Lady, when will they be coming?"

"They are already here, Lieutenant." Rhinure made a signal with her hand.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas calmed his horse, which still trembled in shock. He looked around to see that his entire company was surrounded by dark figures – it seemed as if the Avari were waiting for them. Gimli swore, not comfortable with these shadows given form. Even Faramir was surprised.

Rhinure rode forward and a figure detached himself from the Avari circle. "Erutunín."

"Mistress." The Avari lowered his hood and saluted Rhinure.

"Was there any trouble?"

"None, we have scouts along the area anyway. Oh, we did find these. Thought they might belong to your Prince, so we decided to bring them back."

Rhinure turned to see two Avari guards bring the Silvan scouts forward. The Wood-Elves were not happy, but they complied, if only because blades were held to their throats.

"_Shabaash"_                 Well-done.

Legolas kicked his horse forward, not happy to see his Elves held against a blade. "My Lady, what is the meaning of this?"

"A simple exercise, my Lord. I wished to see how well your scouts would perform."

Legolas fists clamped down on his reins, Rhinure's displeasure was clear from her tone, "They did not do particularly well."

Legolas had to bite back a sharp retort along the lines of that the ambush was unexpected, especially from other elves. It would have made him seem childish – no enemy would give fair warning before attacking; his scouts should have done better.

Legolas went back to his own Company, now overshadowed by the larger Avari force. Each Wood-Elves' eyes burned at the slight against them. They would not forget soon.

Rhinure watched all of them, eyes penetrating each and every one and finally resting on Legolas. She did not say anything, she had made her point.

_*~Do not forget that we fight the darkness. Be alert or you will fail. ~*_

The Avari formed an outer perimeter against the Wood-Elves, taking flanking positions. Legolas could not help but think that it was a slight against his Company's abilities. 

He held Rhinure's cold eyes with his as she raised her hood. Soon she was another non-descript Avari in a sea of black. He had forgotten in the last few days who she was – Avari, Sacrifice.

_*~ I will not forget again ~*_

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

A/N: This is more of a filler chapter. I am not sure about all this fighting business – all I wanted was to get Faramir and Gimli out of the way. I also thought it was time to remind everyone that Rhinure is not all sugar and spice. I think everyone was getting too attached to her – time to see her in her "bitch-mode" again. I promise you I did this for a reason.


	31. Escort

For those who objected to the portrayal of the Silvan Elves: Yes Rhinure and the Avari are very proud – even arrogant. They are Dark Elves – which would make them better in situations requiring stealth. That is the way I have imagined them. That does not make the Silvan Elves weak – that just makes the Avari better. And one must remember that the Wood Elves are not as perfect they are generally considered as fey, slightly weird by the rest of the Elven populace anyway. 

No one doubts (as least I don't) that they are skilled fighters, but how many would be expecting an ambush by Elves inside a Kingdom's borders. Not many, which is the point. They should have. Yes, Rhinure could have been a nicer about it all – but then that is the way she is.

Yes, by our standards she is not worthy of Legolas. He is a caring, noble elf who deserves someone who can love him etc. But from Rhinure's point of view Legolas' insistence on "falling in love" is juvenile and shows an inability to accept the realities of life. Coming from a background where arranged marriages are the norm, I can understand Rhinure's perspective a little more than I would like to. 

In the end, both are wrong and both are right. She is unworthy of him – but then to paraphrase Wilde – god forbid we always get what we deserve. 

Sorry for the rant. 

Chapter 31 – Escort 

****

Legolas halted the company just inside the Woodland Realm's borders. The sun was sinking and soon it would be dark. They would camp here tonight and separate in the morning. The Company immediately dismounted and took strategic positions around Legolas and his friends.

Rhinure looked at her Spymaster, Eruannë, who shook her head, indicating that the area was secure. Then, and only then did Rhinure order the Avari to dismount. If Legolas noticed this hesitation, he did not comment on it.

He was still fuming at Rhinure's insensitivity – her arrogance in planning this "ambush". She had not only humiliated him in front of his men and his friends, she had deliberately driven the point home that there was no trust between the Prince and Princess. 

*~ A simple exercise, my Lord. I wished to see how well your scouts would perform. They did not do particularly well. ~*

So much scorn in those words, Legolas could still hear them ring in his ears. What had she hoped to achieve with this _exercise_? Prove the incompetence of his men? Show that the Avari were better than they were? All she had succeeded in doing was widening the gap between the two races – and between herself and Legolas.

Legolas threw down his sleeping roll on the ground, unrolling it with his foot. He glanced at the Avari; it was hard to make them out against the dark trees. They avoided the fire built in the centre, preferring to keep to the edges of the group. He could not make Rhinure out in this sea of black. Where was she?

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Are you sure about them?"

"Yes."

They did not perform well, Mistress."

"They did not expect the attack. Who would expect Elves, especially the Princess' people, to attack?"

"Mistress, that is no excuse. The Lost Ones will not cheerfully announce their presence. These elves are too used to fighting an obvious evil – black and white. Can they fight the grey as well?" Eruannë looked at the Wood-elves sitting around the fire.

"I believe so, Spymaster. They will adapt. They have done so before and will do so again. They have fought the shadow for a long time, they are good warriors." Rhinure was confident about this. She was confident in her husband's people, she had to be if she was going to fight the doubt and mistrust of the entire Clan. She would save the Avari from all dangers – even themselves if she had to.

"They will never trust us," Eruannë said quietly, observing the stiff gait of the Wood-elves, the suspicious looks that they turned on the Avari.

"As long as they fight with us, their trust is of no concern to me. They are free to feel what they wish. It is their right," Rhinure turned to look at Legolas. He was angry, she could feel it even from this distance. She hoped she had not made a mistake, she knew that Legolas was upset at what he thought was a humiliation. But it was the only way she knew to shake up the Elves. They needed to be on their guard more than ever. With Sauron gone, they were so close to victory. It was so easy to become complacent and Rhinure could not let that happen. She could not, she would not.

And if the forfeit she had to pay was her husband's goodwill, then so be it.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

^Still fuming are we?^ Gimli asked, looking down at the frowning form of his Elven friend.

Legolas did not bother getting up from his pallet, ^Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?^

^Not really Elf, fuming is good for one – that is if one knows the reason one is angry.^

^I know why I am angry.^

^Would you tell me because I do not understand?^

^How can you say that Gimli? Did you not see the way she treated me?^

^I saw the way she showed you up. Or more precisely, revealed your complacency.^

^Complacency! That is unfair.^

^Yes Elf, very unfair. I know you did not expect your allies to attack you but it does not change the fact that you were ambushed. If she had been the enemy we would have been dead by now.^ 

Now Legolas did get up, cheeks flaming, ^I cannot treat my wife's people as the enemy!^ Before Gimli could say another word, Legolas, ^But maybe I should. Either way, we will be more alert from now on. If you do not mind, I will go see my wife now. I think there are some things we need to speak about.^

Legolas walked off towards the Avari, aware that all eyes were on him.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure watched as Legolas left the comfort of the Silvan fire and came towards the Avari gathering. Though the night was cold the Avari had built no fire, preferring to remain in the dark where their enemies could not see them. Their cloaks were enough to ward off any chill and Avari stubbornness took care of the rest. 

It also meant that Legolas has no idea where Rhinure was. He stopped near the closest Avari and asked if he, or she, knew where the Sacrifice was. The Elf looked at the prince, not saying a word. And he would not no matter how much Legolas asked. If the Sacrifice wanted to talk to this Prince then she would do it herself, he was not about to tell Legolas where to find her. It would be an intrusion.

Rhinure rose before Legolas took could take offence at the Avari's reticence. "My lord, I am here."

Legolas turned at the sound of the familiar voice. A black figure, indistinguishable from the rest was standing a little to his right. How did these Avari tell each other apart? Then the figure started to walk towards him, and even through the cloak, Legolas thought he recognised the way the hips moved, the way they swayed. Yes, this was Rhinure.

When the figure reached him, he reached up and pushed the hood down, revealing Rhinure's face. If she was surprised at his sudden action, she did not show it. Anyway, Legolas did not really care; he needed to see her face.

"My lady, a moment of your time."

Rhinure left the Avari circle, to follow Legolas towards the light. They stopped midway between the two parties, allowing both an equal opportunity to listen in. And most were.

"My lady, if you would be so kind as to explain the morning's incident."

"I believe I already did. It was a test of your scouts."

"An ill-advised one."

Rhinure titled her head, and her eyes turned challenging, "Really, my Lord? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"It has created more mistrust between two races which should be working together."

"The Avari are still willing to work with the Woodland Elves."

"Does it not matter to you, my Lady, how my Company feels?" Legolas asked, voice falling even further. His eyes were taking a now recurring angry shade.

"No, my Lord. It does not matter how your Company feels. All that counts it how the perform. And they did not do well enough. They need to be more alert, even you must admit that."

"Yes I do. But there are other, more gentle ways of proving your point."

"My lord," Rhinure's voice was cold now, "Your enemies will not be _gentle _with you."

Legolas leaned in, pinning Rhinure with his blue eyes, "My Lady, you are not our enemy."

Both rulers stared at each other, black staring into blue, neither giving an inch. Neither was willing to back down or admit that both might be equally wrong. The Avari had shown that the Mirkwood Elves were not as safe as they believed. However, the anger and resentment their actions caused was not helpful.

Finally, Rhinure spoke trying to explain, "My Lord, I am Avari – this is the only way I know how. I did what I thought best for us – and for you."

Legolas gaze softened and he smiled, figuring this was the closet thing he would get as an apology form Rhinure. "My Lady, if you had concerns about my Company you could have come _talked _to me."

"My Lord, this morning you were not willing to let me accompany you. How much credence would you have given me if I had criticised _your_ Company?"

Legolas had to admit that Rhinure had a point, he would have dismissed her censure as he did her own ability. It was one thing to admire her skills with the bow but completely different to admit that she might be capable enough to lead in battle. Rhinure watched Legolas' face but did not say anything.

*~You still do not understand who I am. I am the Sacrifice. I do all this because I believe it to be the best course of action. You still do not see me as an equal. I am still just another elleth to you. ~*

"My lord, humiliation may not be a _nice_ teacher but it is an effective one. Look at your elves now - they are more alert, more cautious."

Legolas had to admit that this was true; his Company was watching the trees with more determination than he had seen in a while. Though he did not like what Rhinure had done, he had to acknowledge that it had worked. 

*~ I just wish that you did not feel that you have to trick me, coerce me to make your point. ~*

"Will that be all, my Lord?"

Legolas nodded, still keeping her eyes on her face. Rhinure lifted her hood back into place, becoming Avari. Legolas watched her walk back to her people, eyes never leaving her figure until the shadows swallowed her.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The first day passed without incident, unless one counted the tension between the Avari and the Wood-elves. The last morning came and with it the time for the final parting. Legolas clasped both his friends tightly and promised that he would come to visit as soon as time permitted. None commented on the fact that time flowed differently for the Firstborn. 

^I will see you again, my friends,^ Legolas promised, giving his solemn word.

^We believe you,^ Faramir smiled, while Gimli tried to steady his mount. ^And maybe by that time Gimli will have learnt to control his horse.^

^It is not my fault. Legolas gave me a defective horse.^

^I will have you know, Master Dwarf, that that _defective_ horse has one of the finest bloodlines that Mirkwood has to offer,^ Legolas said mischievously. 

^Remind me to send my condolences to King Thranduil.^

At this point, Gimli's steed had had enough of these insults. Without a toss of his head, he starting walking towards his _master's _home, ignoring Gimli's protests.

Legolas and Faramir burst out laughing. ^I guess this is goodbye, your highness.^

^Only for now, my Lord.^

Faramir turned to Rhinure who has been watching this from the side, "It was a pleasure meeting you, my Lady."

Rhinure bowed her head, "The escort will make sure you get home safely, Lord Faramir. I keep Morion by my side this time. Eruannë will be taking his place, if you have no objections."

"None, my Lady."

Rhinure signalled Eruannë to take her place, "_Inko sehe salaamat wapis bauchana._" (Get them home safely.)

"_Jee, Malkin."_            (Yes, Mistress.)

"_Aur apni ankhein kholi rakha, mujhe in insano ke barey may jitnee maloomat ho sake chahein hai_."     (And keep your eyes open, I want to know as much as possible about these humans.)

Eruannë saluted her Sacrifice and gave the signal to move out.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas watched as Faramir and Gimli disappeared in the trees.

"Come little one, we need to be getting home," Herenion's gentle voice brought Legolas back. He turned around to notice that Rhinure had left him as well. He smiled at his bodyguard and turned his horse towards home.

The next few hours were spent in silence. Legolas already missed his friends but he kept his eyes on the trees. He had been disgraced once, he was not about to let that happen again. He was proud to note that every Silvan Elf was watching the trees closely. The Avari, well they were being Avari – hood ups, backs straight. It was difficult to know if they were watching anything, let alone the trees. However, Legolas was confident that they were prepared for any surprise. 

Which just goes to show that one cannot be prepared for everything.

Legolas knew that something was wrong, he could feel it. As he peered in the trees, he thought he caught movement. He signalled his company to be on alert. Trouble was coming.

Suddenly, a dark figure crashed through the trees, cradled in the arms of a Silvan scout. Legolas watched in horrified fascination as the horse came to a halt. The two Elves swayed, and the Avari pitched forward. It was then Legolas realised that their was a knife imbedded in the Avari's back – an Orc knife.

They were under attack.

Legolas immediately had an arrow nocked, "Guard, to me. We are under attack!" He let the arrow fly, unerringly catching the first orc who broke through from the trees. He had his second arrow away before any of the Elves could string their bows.

Legolas quickly scanned the area, the terrain offered no advantage to the Elves, the trees would make it difficult for the archers to see their targets clearly. This was going to be a close battle, requiring knives very soon. 

He also noticed that many of the Avari were missing. As he fired arrow upon arrow, taking another orc down with it, he wondered where they had disappeared. An orc jumped joined from the tree, screaming in its rage. It did not hit the ground alive; Legolas' arrow caught it in the mouth.

The orcs were many in number, too many – how had they managed to get so close to the borders? It did not bode well for Mirkwood. The elves were being pushed back, slowly but they were being forced to retreat nevertheless.

A horrible scream made Legolas turn, just in time to see an Avari plunge his dagger in an Orcs back. Before anyone could react the Avari caught another orc in the throat, then casually melted into the shadows when the orcs turned attention towards this new threat.

It was only then did Legolas realise what the Avari were doing. They were using the trees, weaving in and out of the shadows to kill the enemy. One Avari would kill an orc drawing the attention to himself. As soon as the Orc turned their backs to the shadow other Avari would fall on them, slitting throats, digging blades into unprotected backs. They were assassins – fighting on their home turf. They were not fighting the orcs, they were butchering them. Legolas turned back to the battle, confident that the Avari would be able to handle themselves. He had seen such a fighting style before, he had taught them to others on enough occasions to know their efficacy. 

Legolas was running out of arrows, and the Orcs were getting closer. He saw Herenion draw his blades, getting ready to fight on foot. Legolas jumped down from his horse, giving himself room to manoeuvre. He grimly withdrew his blades – it was time to dance with death.

A small group of orcs broke through at Legolas' left and Faelon stepped forward to meet them. More orcs poured through that little opening, smelling a weakness in the Elven defence. Legolas stepped forward to help his lieutenant, blades flashing in the morning light. 

Orcs fell under his onslaught, but more took their place. They were pushing the Elves back – Legolas did not know how long they could last like this.

Legolas winced in pain as an Orc blade sliced through his arm. The orc howled in delight to smell blood – Elven blood, sweet blood. Legolas brought his other arm to catch the orc in the throat cutting off the hellish sound. Only then did he look up to see dark figures come behind the Orcs. And one of them was Rhinure, he was sure of it.

He watched in fascination as Rhinure sliced and killed the orcs around her. She was light on her feet and her movements economical. It was like watching poetry in motion, but a dark poem. Rhinure whirled around to gut the orc behind her – innards spilling to the ground.

The sharp movement caused her hood to move back and Legolas could now see her face. It was so cold that Legolas felt himself freeze. This was not battle, this was vengeance. Rhinure was enjoying this – there was a sense of rightness in her movements. This was what she was good at, this was what she was built for – death, killing, battle. 

Watching her, Legolas realised what it meant to watch Death in her element. Never had Rhinure looked so comfortable than with a weapon in her hands, not even at their wedding. Legolas watched with rising nausea as her blades were knocked out of her hands. That did not stop her for a second, she ducked under a blade, hands coming up to snap the orcs neck. She then picked up the orc blade and continued killing.

This was the _elleth_ he had married – that thought ripped into him like nothing ever had. This is the _elleth _he had wanted to make love to, this _elleth_ covered in blood and gore with delight dancing in her eyes.

Rhinure hacked off an orcs head and looked up, meeting Legolas' stunned blue eyes. Her eyes were blank, lifeless. She was Avari, the Sacrifice – this is what she did. She brought death with her, and only know did Legolas fully understand that. Those eyes, which had looked at him with such passion now burned with the desire to kill – blood lust.

Legolas felt ill, but he forced himself to move, kill, to numb himself to the disgust that boiled in him. His movements were swift and deadly, brining down orc after orc, but even with all the death around him, all the existed was Rhinure's unfeeling eyes. 

Once again, their eyes met over the battle, cold black and revolted blue. For the smallest of moments, Rhinure forgot to move. It was as if time had suddenly ended, all she could see was Legolas looking at her with utter disgust in his face – she did not see the orc coming behind her.

Legolas quickly threw a dagger over her head, catching the orc right between the eyes. Rhinure's eyes widened, Legolas' actions had left him open – he did not see the orc coming behind him, unnoticed. He would not see it in time.

"Morion," she screamed, causing the Guard to turn around. He immediately saw what was happening and leapt forward.

There was no time for him or Legolas to do anything, no time to defend. All Morion could do was take the blade that was meant for Legolas.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas turned and saw Morion fall to the ground, impaled by an orc sword. He drove his remaining knife in the now unarmed orc's throat, bringing death immediately.

It was as if the Second Guard's falling brought a temporary lull in the battle. Legolas bent down to check Morion's injuries – they were severe. He needed to be treated immediately, or he would not survive.

"Move away from him." Legolas looked up to see Rhinure standing over him, eyes colder than ever before.

All the Elves were looking at the Prince and Rhinure. For now, no more orcs appeared.

Rhinure crouched next to Morion. "Mistress."

"I am here, Second Guard."

"I am not going to make it, Mistress."

"Yes, you will."

"Mistress, I am not. Do it."

"No."

"You promised."

"I will not."

"You must." Morion thrust his Blade into Rhinure's hand. "You said you would, you gave me your vow."

"_Chachu …_"                (Uncle)

"Mistress," Morion gasped in pain, as his blood seeped into the leaves, staining them red. "You gave me your vow."

"We can still move you."

"Mistress," Rhinure turned around to see Ehtewen, "More Orcs are coming, they will be here soon. We must leave – NOW."

Rhinure nodded, taking the Blade in her hands. Her voice was completely flat, "As I have vowed." 

With that, she drove Morion's blade into his heart, her eyes never leaving his. 

As the cold metal cut his heart bathing it with his blood, Morion sighed, his Blade would remember – he would be remembered. "_Shukarya._"

Rhinure rose, still holding the dripping sword. Without wiping the blood off, she drove the sword home into its scabbard and slung it over her shoulders.

"Move out." Her voice was emotionless.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

A/N: Rhinure means "Cold Flame" – I think. Just assume it does.


	32. Death

Okay, I would like to point out one thing – the reason why the ambush worked: the Silvan Elves are very good at what they do, they have to be to survive against the shadow. However, their experience is fighting evil creatures, orcs and all. The Avari surprised them because in the end they are Elves. They would not have trigged alarm in the Scouts – who expects Elves to attack Elves? It was not fair of Rhinure – since as Legolas points out she is not the enemy. I tweaked the last chapter to make it more clear – I read the conversation between Gimli and Legolas and I agree. It was too harsh on him, especially since it was not really his fault.

It is not as if Legolas has not seen death before – he just hasn't seen his wife be the cause of it. Call it the death of his entire romantic hope. Losing hope is a terrible thing. And then, it was not him that froze now was it? Yes, I do agree that Legolas does seem to get more lectures, but then that shows a lot more than the fact that Legolas is wrong. It also shows that there is no one that Rhinure can turn to, no one who can advise her, tease her. Poor thing.

All of you who reviewed and objected to aspects of my fic – I love you all. Thank you. I just don't love you as much as I adore those who leave me completely positive, ego-inflating reviews. Kidding.

I mean it, thank you all.

Chapter 32 – Death 

Legolas watched with something approaching horror as he saw Rhinure slam the dripping blade home. Her eyes were blank, completely bland as if she felt nothing, saw nothing. How could she behave so calmly when she had just killed an Elf? Did she delight in this as she had delighted in the death of those orcs?

Rhinure marched to her horse, carefully putting one foot in front and then another. She swung onto her horse, not looking at anyone. Morion's Blade dug into her back but she kept it straight.

"Move out."

Ehtewen and the rest of the Avari, walked, and if need be limped towards their mounts. None looked at the fallen body of the Second Guard.

No Silvan Elf moved, looking at their Princess disbelievingly – did she feel nothing? Faelon turned away, needing to throw up. Legolas could only watch his wife, back straight and still proud.

He looked around; horses were injured, some dead. The body of a Silvan scout lay next to an Avari – finally joined in death. He could just make out another black cloak, almost concealed by the body of Orcs. Herenion walked over to check but silently shook his head. 

One Silvan Elf dead and two Avari – and Morion.

Four elves dead, four good elves. Such a price to pay.

Legolas stopped his thoughts from falling down that pit. He would think about this later, much later. After he had made sure that the rest of his people were safe.

"Home Guard, mount up." The Wood-elves turned at the sound of their Prince's voice.

"The injured will double up if they cannot ride, otherwise get to your horses," Legolas' voice was sharp and prompted a flurry of activity. The Avari had already mounted, ready for their Sacrifice's orders.

Legolas turned to his remaining scout, "How many more orcs?"

"We could not be sure, my lord. They did not give us much time to count." The Elf quailed under his Prince's angry gaze.

"But it is still a significant number, my Lord."

Legolas swore under his breath. How had they breached the borders in such substantial numbers, why had the Border Patrol not caught them? More questions that he needed answered, more questions he did not have time for.

Legolas looked up to find Rhinure staring at him with her dead eyes. She did not say a word, obviously expecting Legolas to say something.  

"My lord, we should leave, get to safety." Herenion cut through Legolas' thoughts.

Legolas shook his head, "We cannot." He held up his hand to cut off any protest from his bodyguard or his lieutenant. "We cannot let these orcs attack any of the settlements. They will butcher our people."

The Silvan Elves paled at the thought of the destruction the orcs would bring. The Avari remained silent, listening carefully to what Legolas was saying. "We will need to herd them away from the settlements."

"My lord, that will be dangerous," Herenion objected, concerned about his Prince's safety. Legolas silenced him with a look. The Prince had commanded it, it would be done. Now was not the time to argue.

"Faelon, you and Scout Râdien ride around the orcs and try to locate the Border Patrol. Bring them here so they can do their job." 

Rhinure rode forward, "My Lord, if you wish, you can send Agorion with the Lieutenant as well. There will be some safety in numbers."

Legolas ignored the lifelessness of her tone and thought about her offer; did she want an Avari along so that she could ensure the success of the mission? Or did she genuinely offer help? Either way, there was safety in numbers. Legolas nodded curtly, accepting her offer.

Rhinure brought her fist to her heart, giving Legolas the Avari salute. Ehtewen narrowed her eyes at this but did not comment. Legolas was her lord, and in this situation, her commander as well.

Agorion saluted his Mistress and the elves were off.

Herenion twisted his head, feeling something foul coming up behind them. Legolas nodded, feeling it too – the orcs were coming and fast.

"Home Guard, to me. Ride fast but do not lose them. Take down as many as you can," Legolas retrieved his last arrow and swung up onto his horse. His eyes locked onto Rhinure and held them – both equally cold and equally determined. No more would fall today. 

"Move out and … leave the dead."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The flight was a desperate one, if it could be called flight. The Elves rode for their lives, weaving through the trees, but never leaving the orcs too far behind. Always keeping just out of harms way, but not far enough. It was a dangerous game to play, but the elves played it well.

The orcs howled in frustration at the sight of the prey riding free in front of them. They could smell the blood that flowed from the Elves' wounds; they could feel it on the ground beneath them. They wanted the blood, wanted to suck it from the elves' bodies until only empty husks remained.

And they would get their desire even if they had to drive the Elves to the ground in exhaustion.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"They are still behind us," Herenion commented casually.

"Really, I would have never guessed. I thought all that howling was your singing," Legolas said sardonically, trying to concentrate on navigating the terrain and keep track of where they were heading. It would not do to let the orcs get too close to the inhabited areas of Mirkwood.

"My lord," Rhinure's voice caused him to look at her over his shoulder. "We might be able to double back if we take the path coming up on the right."

Legolas nodded, it would also take them away from the nearest farming community, swerving his horse. Rhinure signalled the rest of the company to follow.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"When are they going to get tired?" Herenion mused. The elves had been riding for hours now and the orcs, upon their foul steeds, gave no indication of collapsing. On the other hand, neither did they learn from their mistakes. They kept following the elves, not seeming to realise that they were doing exactly as Legolas wanted.

"They are a bit obtuse are they not, my Lady? Herenion cheerfully commented, determined to break through the frost in Rhinure's eyes, even if Legolas disapproved.

Naturally, the orcs took this time to change their tactics slightly. Rhinure ducked as an orc arrow sliced through the air. "It seems as if you spoke too soon, First Guard." If anything, her eyes became colder.

"We will need to slow down and fire back. This head long rush is only going to get us all killed."

Legolas set his jaw and did not reply. Stringing his bow, he fired at an orc taking aim, catching it in the throat. "We do not need to slow down, my lady." He turned a feral gaze back at Rhinure.

Rhinure turned away from him, bringing up her own bow, getting ready to bring death to the enemy behind. The Avari and Silvan elves heeded the example of their leaders, firing at the orcs but not slowing down.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure suppressed a cry as an orc arrow sliced through the top of her shoulder, narrowly missing her neck. Ehtewen kicked her horse forward to see if her mistress was okay. Rhinure waved the bodyguard back, nodding that she was fine. Ignoring the blood that flowed down her shoulder, Rhinure gripped the reins tighter, keeping her concentration on the path ahead.

Thankfully, Legolas had not noticed her injury, his entire attention was focused on bringing down orc after orc. He wasted no movement on unnecessary action, turning and firing in one fluid motion. Every arrow he released found its target.

When he finally glanced to his side, he noticed that Rhinure had moved nearer to the back, which brought the orcs in throwing knife range. Her hood was up, concealing her from his view.

She was obviously out of arrows.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Faelon could hear the orcs from the distance, could smell their foul stench even now. He signalled to the patrol to ready their weapons. The elves waited until the orcs had passed under them, never noticing that the trees held danger.

Faelon brought his arm down, causing a barrage of arrows to be released. It was rain that brought death. The orcs were literally riddled with arrows. The screams of the dying creatures rang out in the forest, and then – all was silent. It was over.

As Faelon jumped down from the trees, Legolas smiled, "What took you so long?"

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The Border Patrol saluted their prince and then helped the wounded off their horses, so that they could be tended to. Faelon grinned at his adored Prince, who despite the hard ride seemed alert. "Agorion here got us lost."

Legolas looked at the Avari, who stood calmly in front of the Prince, hood down. When he did not say anything Legolas was forced to ask, "Is that true?"

Agorion glanced at Faelon, eyebrows raised. Faelon only shrugged, still grinning. "No, my Lord, I did not get the Company lost."

"In truth, my Lord, he was a great help. He saved me from getting skewered by an orc twice." Faelon slapped Agorion on the shoulder, causing the Avari to hiss. "Oh, forgive me. I forgot."

"Will that be all, my Lord?" Agorion asked Legolas a little tightly.

Legolas nodded, looking at the Avari. He turned to Faelon who shook his head, "He took an arrow in his shoulder. Stupid Elf. We ran out arrows so he decided the best thing to do was to throw himself on the pursuing orcs. Damn near got himself killed."

"And saved our lives in the process as well," Scout Râdien pointed out .

Felon nodded, "But that does not make him any less crazy. I tell you, my Lord, it was frightening – the enthusiasm he showed in killing those orcs."

Legolas nodded, remembering the look in Rhinure's eyes all to clearly. "Get yourself looked at. We ride to the Palace as soon as possible."

"As my Prince commands." Both Elves saluted and walked off.

Legolas closed his eyes, remembering the blood lust that had danced in Rhinure's face. 

"You should show yourself to the healers as well."

"I am not injured, Herenion."

"What do you call that?" Herenion pointed to the gash in Legolas' arm, which still seeped blood.

"A scratch."

Herenion growled and dragged his errant Prince to the Healers.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas happy mood at having survived cooled considerably when he saw Rhinure. Seeing her brought the walls he had built around the memories crashing down, seeing her blank face and lifeless eyes.

"_Arwen en amin_,"  My Lady – formal

"_Heru en amin._"  My Lord – formal

They stared at each other in the silence, neither knowing what to say. Rhinure clutched her dark cloak tightly around her.

Legolas dropped his gaze to the sword lying next to her, Morion's sword.

"Would you like a cloth to wipe it clean?"

Rhinure looked up at Legolas, she was waiting for Ehtewen to bring some cloth to bind her wound. The blood loss had made her slightly dizzy, forcing her to sit down when she would have preferred to stand – it put her at less of a disadvantage with this tall elf.

She clutched her cloak ever more tightly, preventing Legolas to see the blood that was dripping down her arm, "No."

"The blood will ruin the scabbard."

"It does not matter." Rhinure fell silent, needing to conserve her energy. She did not think the arrow was poisonous, but it had just missed the artery. Even with Ehtewen's help, the wound still bleed profusely.

Legolas turned away from Rhinure, not wanting to talk to her. She sat there calmly, not feeling any remorse for what had happened. The thought that anyone could be so unfeeling sickened him. 

"Captain, ready the patrol, we will return to see if the bodies were spared."

"They will not have been." Rhinure assurance caused Legolas to look back down at her. 

"The orcs will have removed the bodies as soon as was possible. They would have never passed such an opportunity for food."

"We can at last give them a decent burial, my Lady." Legolas struggled to remain calm.

"I have what is important. I do not need anything else to remind me," Rhinure put her hand on the blade next to her, lightly caressing it.

Legolas watched, hoped for some emotion to pass her face. To tell him that she cared for more than a worthless piece of metal. He was sorely disappointed. "My lady, I grieve for your loss."

"It does not matter, my Lord. It is done." Rhinure looked at him with cold eyes, rebuffing his pity. 

Legolas clenched his fists, revolted that anyone could be so casual about the death of any living thing, let alone a friend like Morion. It seemed as if Legolas grieved for the bodyguard more than his Sacrifice did. "You were well named, my Lady. You truly are a cold flame, burning but giving no warmth." Legolas put the entire scorn he felt for her in that cold sentence.

As he walked off, he missed the look on Rhinure's face. It was as if someone had struck her – hard.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

A/N: I do have a purpose in Legolas being so harsh. She does not respond to sympathy, she does not respond to kindness. Let's see if she responds to treatment she meets out. Also, he is tired, hurt and very confused. I don't think he meant it, just said it. Shows he can give as good as he gets etc

Anyway, that was one of the first lines I wrote for this fic – sentimental value, so now I am justifying it. ;)


	33. Healing

Wanted to point of something – all "good" people in ME bury or honour their dead. A funeral or some remembrance (the prevention of defacing or mutilating the body was hugely important, when it could be done).of some sort is a sign of their goodness. For Rhinure not wanting to recover the Avari bodies is like signalling that she is "evil" or a lack of respect. Got that. Chapter 33 - Healing 

Herenion watched as Legolas walked away from Rhinure. He saw the look on Rhinure's face even if his Prince did not. He contemplated talking to Legolas but now was not the time. Legolas needed time alone to sort through what he had seen and what he feeling. A lecture, even a well meaning one, would not be welcome. 

It was not every day a Firstborn died for you. It was not every day that you had to turn around and see an immortal being lose their life so that you could have yours. Legolas has much to deal with – they all did.

Especially this tiny slip of an _elleth_ who had granted Morion peace. Herenion had watched with horror as Rhinure had driven the blade into Morion's heart. He did not know why Rhinure had done this or where she found the strength to do it, but he knew it was what Morion had wanted. He had watched Ehtewen when Rhinure had driven the blade home, and there was pride on her face. Her Mistress has honoured her vows to Morion and made the Avari proud.

And for that, Herenion's heart bled for her. 

"My lady, are you all right?" Herenion asked gently.

Rhinure looked up at the bodyguard with cold eyes, so cold that Herenion stepped back. These were not the eyes of a mourning _elleth_, they were the eyes of a ruler who carried a great weight. "I am fine, First Guard. You need not worry."

Herenion could understand why Legolas had turned away from Rhinure. Such barrenness in a living creature's eyes was unbearable. But unlike Legolas, he had seen  much death and was more unaffected by it. He knew that as long as life persisted, there was hope – even for one as twisted as Rhinure. And instinctively he knew that Rhinure hid something; just what it was he was not sure. Pain? Remorse? Possibly, but it could as easily be indifference. He hoped it was the former but the tragedy was that he could not be sure. She hid it all so well.

But there was something there, hidden under that winter, hidden under the frost. Herenion was sure of it. 

"First Guard, you need not watch over me. I will be fine." 

'I _will_ be fine'? Not 'I _am_ fine'? Herenion frowned and concentrated on his Princess. Her voice was too soft – weak? He bent down in front of her, "My Lady, you are not well."

Rhinure turned her head away, where was Ehtewen? "As I have already said I am fine, First Guard." She drew her cloak closer to herself, feeling the blood run down her wrist.

Herenion noted the way she was clutching the cloak, her knuckles had turned white around the black cloth. "My Lady, you are most certainly not _fine_. What are you hiding? Let me see." He reached his hand towards her cloak, and Rhinure flinched back.

"No." Her voice was sharp

Now, Herenion was sure something was wrong; he had never seen Rhinure flinch from anything. He gripped the cloak and drew it aside; Rhinure did not have the strength to stop him.

Herenion hissed when he saw the blood, it had pooled between her shoulder and collarbone only to spill over her chest and arm. Even now blood dripped down her pale skin, over her wrist and fingers to fall on the ground. With the cloak not hiding it anymore, Herenion could see that the wound was serous. Not life threatening but serious enough to merit immediate attention. Why had she not had it seen to?

"My Lady … what … how did this happen?"

Rhinure swayed slightly, and Herenion's hands gripped her shoulders steadying her. Her blood stained his palm. "I would have thought it obvious, First Guard. I got hit by an arrow."

Herenion smiled; her tongue was still in fine form even if the rest of her was not. "My Lady, why have you not had this treated?"

"I was waiting for Ehtewen; she will treat it."

"My Lady, we have healers who can treat this," Herenion said, slightly exasperated.

Rhinure looked at him, confused, "But Ehtewen said that I should wait here."

Herenion swore under his breath, Rhinure was obviously disoriented; the blood loss must have been more severe than he thought. He removed the cloak, horrified to note that it was soaked with her blood. How had she managed to stay on her feet? How was she managing to stay conscious?

Herenion looked at Rhinure closely. She looked at him with unfocused eyes. His eyes widened; she was using this pain to block out everything that had happened. Her bent down to pick her up.

"First Guard, put me down this minute," Rhinure demanded without any real venom. She was so tired. Besides, Morion used to hold her like this when she was young – so long ago. Long ago, when she was small – she was held.

"I am sorry, my Lady, I am going to get you to a Healer."

"But … Ehtewen …"

"Lady Ehtewen can come find you. I am sure she is good at that."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Faelon was almost knocked off his feet as Herenion barrelled past him, "Herenion, would you kindly watch where you put those big feet. I could have been seriously injured." Herenion growled at him and kept walking. It was then that Faelon noticed that he was carrying Princess Rhinure in his arms.

"Is she okay, Herenion?" Faelon whispered, taking in Rhinure's pale face and bloodied shoulder.

"I am still here, Lieutenant. You can ask _me_." Faelon almost jumped out of his skin when Rhinure turned her eyes on him. Herenion chuckled softly, Rhinure would be fine. Anyone who could still scare Faelon while injured had too much spirit to go easily. Herenion could count the elves that had that much presence on one hand – Thranduil, Arandur, Rhinure and of course Legolas.

Faelon looked at the blood flowing down her shoulder, "What happened to you … my Lady?"

"Orc arrow," Rhinure managed despite the fact that she was losing consciousness.

"Was it poisoned, should I go tell Prince Legolas?"

Rhinure shook her head, fighting to keep awake, she would not be weak, she would not give in. _*~ I will not accept any pity, from anyone. No one … especially not him. ~*_

Rhinure did not realise it but she had spoken aloud, softly but still clear enough for Herenion to hear. He shook his head at her stubbornness; it reminded him of Legolas, except she took it to new heights. He watched helplessly as Rhinure fainted in his arms.

"Faelon, got alert the Healer. I will tell Legolas myself."

Faelon looked at the bodyguard and his Princess, and then ran off with Herenion following behind.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The Healer waved at Herenion, ordering the Bodyguard to lay the Princess on an already prepared pallet. "She is the second Avari I have had to treat today." He shook his head in sorrow, remembering his other patient. 

"What do you mean?"

"I just treated another Avari for orc poison. I had to sedate her in order to get at her. She was most uncooperative, would not let me near her. I think she was anxious to get back, but I insisted that she be treated immediately. Lay the Princess here, please."

Herenion gently laid her on the pallet and stepped back, letting the Healer look at her.

"Ai, why did she not seek aid sooner? She could have bled to death."

"I do not think she knew what she was doing, she was disoriented when I found her."

"No wonder, I think most of her blood is on her tunic. Thankfully, the wound is not poisoned."

_*~ Thank the Valar for that. How am I going to tell Legolas? ~*_ Herenion wondered silently. He did not understand why Rhinure had not asked for attention, when Ehtewen had not returned immediately. It frightened him to realise that her blood loss was so severe that she did not know what she was doing. 

"Where is Lady Ehtewen?" Herenion snarled at no one in particular.

"Sleeping off the poison behind you. I had to give her very strong sedative before I could remove the blade from her."

 Herenion whirled around, looking at the prone form of Ehtewen. His face paled, "How long has she been here?"

"I found her after the battle, it was obvious she was poisoned so I gave her some calming herbs but I had to promise I would send someone to fetch her Mistress here. You solved that problem. Thankfully, you found her this quickly." The Healer tried smiling, but he was obviously worried about his Princess. His hands deftly mopped up the blood and though he tried making conversation with Herenion, his attention was clearly with his patient.

Herenion stopped listening to the Healer, staring at the First Guard in horror. Rhinure could have died. By the time someone checked on her she would have bled to death. While Herenion knew this was unlikely, he could not help fear it. He knew intellectually that the Avari were nearby and would have helped her, it did not erase the memory of Rhinure's blood staining his palms.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas flexed his shoulders feeling the pain shoot through his arm. He welcomed it, he welcomed any distraction at this point. He could not think about his little conversation with Rhinure. Her callousness and complete disregard of all common standards of decency still hurt him. All fallen soldiers were given a burial if possible, it was a matter of honour. How could she not want to retrieve Morion's body? Did he mean so little to her? Did the other Avari who had fallen matter so little? For someone who took pride in the fact she was Avari, she did not act that way.

She made him so furious; she hurt him so much, with both her words and her actions. He had wanted to hurt her, make her feel something – anything. Prove to her, and to himself, that she could feel. That she could hurt, like she hurt him. But he failed even in that; she was unfeeling, barren – empty.

He could not, he would not think of this. He had duties to perform. Right now he needed to concentrate on getting the bodies. If Rhinure did not give her Avari a burial, he would. He owed them that much as least – especially Morion.

"My Lord?" Legolas looked up to see the Avari who had gone with his scouts, Agorion.

"What is it?"

"My Lord, I hear you will be returning to look for the body of the fallen Silvan scout."

"Yes, _and_ the Avari dead as well," Legolas emphasised sharply.

Agorion gave Legolas an uncomprehending look, "You need not bother with the Avari bodies, my Lord."

"I _will_ give them a proper memorial service," Legolas bit out, keeping a reign on his temper with great difficulty.

"But why do you need their bodies then?" 

Legolas looked at Agorion, the Avari seemed genuinely confused, "How else do you honour your dead?"

"With their Blades, as Mistress Rhinure did with Morion."

Legolas narrowed his eyes, "Explain."

"When the _feä_ has left the body, the body is useless, my Lord," explained Agorion as if he was talking to a slightly retarded child. "The body is an empty husk, it does not matter what happens to it. But metal remembers, therefore we need the Blades."

"I presume that no commons blade will do?"

"No, my Lord. Each Avari, upon reaching his or her majority, chooses a metal weapon which will remember – ah, symbolically carry his spirit even after death. This is called his Blade. When he dies, the Blade is bathed in his blood so it remembers his spirit. The weapon's sheath is burnt in tribute of what is lost. The Blade then passes on to someone else in honour of what still survives."

_*~ I have what is important. I do not need anything else to remind me. ~*_

Only now was Legolas beginning to understand what Rhinure met. He thought he was going to be ill.

"Then today, when Lady Rhinure drove the blade in Morion …"

"She was bathing it in his heart's blood, she was doing what he wanted. Now his Blade will pass on to sing in someone else's hand and Morion will be remembered."

"Why did she do it, could someone else not have …"

"My Lord!" Agorion sounded almost shocked, "To have your Sacrifice perform the last rite is the highest honour for an Avari. Besides, Morion wanted her to do it. It is only fitting."

Legolas felt the ground spinning, he had to sit down. "Why was it fitting?"

"Since she was his niece, my Lord. Rather death by your family's hand than by a stranger."

"His niece?" 

 _*~ Oh __Ilúvatar, what have I done? ~*_

"Yes, my Lord. On her father's side."

Legolas felt his knees gave way – but somehow through a sheer act of will he remained on his feet., his words coming back to him with sickening clarity.

"My Lord, are you well?" 

Legolas shook his head, "I am fine Agorion. What did you want?"

"My Lord, I was wondering if I could accompany you. The last Avari Blade was not recovered. Mistress Rhinure wanted me to retrieve it."

"I thought Lady Rhinure did not want us returning."

"She does not, but if you are going then I might as well go with you."

Legolas smiled bitterly, "That does not indicate that you place much importance on these Blades."

Agorion's voice became cold and he looked at the Prince, "My Lord, Mistress Rhinure does not want to risk your lives and the lives of your company, she would rather give up the Blade. The living are _always_ more important than the dead." With that the Avari spun around and walked away from the Prince, anger evident in the stiff lines of his shoulder.

"Nice one, Elfling. You do have a talent of angering people."

Legolas sighed, not in the mood for another harangue. "How much time will you need to scold me, Herenion? Maybe after that I can return to my duties."

"None, _heru en amin_," Herenion bowed to Legolas and turned to gather his weapons, all the while trying to figure out how he was going to tell Legolas about Rhinure.

Legolas sighed, he had not meant to snap at Herenion - it was exhaustion speaking. He looked down at his friend, intending to apologise when he noticed that Herenion's hands were covered in blood.

"Herenion, what happened to you?"

Herenion looked up, confused at the questions. He noticed Legolas' worried gaze on his hands and realised what Legolas was thinking, "Do not worry child, this is not my blood."

"But …" Legolas took one of Herenion's palms in his own and wiped the blood off, silently offering his apology.

"Legolas, little one, Rhinure … Rhinure has been injured."

"What?" Legolas' head jerked up, face paler than before."

"She was hit by an orc arrow, it just missed an artery on her shoulder."

"How is she?"

Herenion shook his head, "She has lost a lot of blood. She passed out by the time I got her to the Healer's"

"Passed out? … But she seemed fine when I saw her a while ago."

"She had not lost as much blood at that point."

"Why did she not say anything?"

Herenion shrugged, not really understanding it himself.

*~ Are you sure? Could it have anything to do with the fact that she would have seen our help as pity? Maybe it had something to do with the way Legolas spoke to her, hurt her.~*

"I do not know, my Lord."

"She was waiting for Lady Ehtewen. She would have bound the wound. Rhinure would have been fine."

"Lady Ehtewen is also at the Healer's, fighting orc poison. She is unlikely to provide any help to Lady Rhinure for some time, let alone today."

Legolas stepped back, having trouble breathing. No matter how angry he was he did not want Rhinure hurt, dead. "But she will be all right now, will she not? Herenion? She will recover."

Herenion nodded seeing Legolas' worry.

"Have you told her bodyguards? Informed them about her injury? They would like to be there with her." 

Herenion shook his head, "I am just coming from the Healer. I wanted to tell you immediately. I have not had time to find anyone else." 

Legolas nodded, clasping his friend's shoulder in gratitude.

"Where are you going, Legolas?"

"To find Istion."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Istion stayed at the edge of the camp, fighting to keep the screams in. His body did not shake, his eyes did not cry because he would not disgrace his mentor and Sacrifice in such a fashion. He would wait and when he was alone, he would grieve. He would grieve for the Elf who had always believed in this orphan, he would grieve for the family the elf had left behind, for the child he would never see grow up, for the mate who would sleep alone in the night.

But most he would grieve for the _elleth_ who had lost the last of her family. He would grieve for her because she could not. He remembered the look in Rhinure's eyes, the deadness in her eyes which told him that the Sacrifice had won again. The _elleth_ that lived inside had lost once again.

He would grieve for the _elleth_ who had hung onto to Morion's hand when she hurt. He would grieve for the _elleth_ who had to drive the blade into her beloved uncle's heart because he asked it of her. He would grieve for her because she could not. 

She was Sacrifice – and for that he would lament. 

But not now, never in public. Never where others might see you, where others would scorn you.

_*~ But it is so hard. I hurt and I want it to stop. ~*_

_*~ I will miss you Morion, and I will hurt because I was never allowed to say that. ~*_

Istion gripped his Blade, his knuckles turning white over it. He sensed someone come behind him. Who would interrupt him now? It was not Avari, they all knew that he needed time to mourn, that he needed privacy. So did they all, today the Avari mourned.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas slowed as he reached Istion. Something about the Avari's stance gave him pause, it suggested grief, enormous grief tightly controlled. Legolas felt his heart squeeze even further, feeling as if he was intruding on a private moment.

"You should not be here, leave." Istion's cold tone caused Legolas' anger to flare up.

"Neither should you, Avari. You should be by your Mistress' side. She almost died today."

Istion whirled around, and for a moment Legolas saw a wounded animal in the Avari's eyes. An animal who had been beaten again and again but still did not give in. But it was only a momentary impression. The cold Avari glaze soon covered Istion's eyes.

"Speak."

Legolas ignored the impudence of the command and said, "Rhinure was injured the battle. She could have bled to death if Herenion had not gotten her to the Healer." Once again he repeated, more gently, "You should be with her."

Istion straightened even further, withdrawing inside himself, becoming colder to all outward appearances.

_*~ Tell me, my Mistress lives. TELL ME. ~*_

"The Avari owe Herenion a vote of thanks, do they not?" His voice was expressionless.

Legolas shook his head sorrowfully; did these Avari feel nothing? "Do you care for nothing? She could have died today. Herenion can wait."

Istion looked at Legolas with cold scorn, "Be careful who you accuse, Prince. You know not what you speak of. I have served Mistress Rhinure for ages. I have known her for longer than you, and will always know her better than you. What I _feel_ for her is _my_ business. Do not seek to teach me. Now, get out of my way."

Istion's eyes burned and Legolas got his wish. He got to see what an Avari who felt, looked like. It was not a pleasant sight – the pain and the grief that lived in Istion slammed into him. Legolas watched as Istion gathered his rage and his anguish and pushed it back down. He wanted to say something to the agitated guard, offer some comfort but decided to remain silent. Istion would not welcome anything Legolas would have to stay at this point.

Legolas saw Istion reconstruct the mask that all Avari wore; he saw the effort it took. And all he could think of was, _*~ Rhinure forgive me. ~*_

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	34. Recovery

A/N: I have a long rant for this chapter so I am putting it at the end of the chapter. It has replies to questions asked and my interpretation of Legolas' situation and character. Read if you are interested. Chapter 34 – Recovery 

Istion could not believe what he had said to the Prince. Granted that Legolas' words were hurtful but it was no excuse to lose his own temper. It was juvenile to accuse Legolas of not understanding Rhinure. It was a fact that Istion has known her longer and knew her better, but to highlight it, to _gloat_ over it, was inexcusable. What Legolas felt was Legolas' right; Istion should not have reacted to it.  

He should have been more mindful of the Avari maxim – Feel, but do not let others affect what you feel. He wished Ehtewen had been there, she would have made sure he did not disgrace himself as he had.

When Istion turned to Legolas, his face was calm and his voice controlled, "My lord, where is the First Guard?"

Legolas marvelled at how quickly Istion has reconstructed himself. He seemed perfectly unruffled now, but Legolas knew it all to be a front. Istion's knuckles were white because he clenched his sword too tightly. His face was expressionless, but too much so. It took great control to present such a mask, great presence of mind to hide everything. The Wood-elves were a lot more open and honest about their feelings. If someone unjustly hurt them, they would not hide behind false pretence. The Avari on the other hand, hid everything as Legolas was beginning to learn. He would have to watch them very carefully in order to catch the tiny signals they _did _send out. 

Like Istion was sending out right now, he was impatient – to receive an answer. "She was injured as well – orc poison."

"Does she mend?"

"I do not know; I have not seen her. I came to find you."

Istion paused, did that mean that he had not gone to see Mistress Rhinure either? Istion turned to face the Prince of Mirkwood, looking into the older elf's eyes, "Have you seen Mistress Rhinure yet?"

Legolas shook his head, "No, I came to find you as soon as I heard about her … injury."

Istion tilted his head as he looked at Legolas. He did not understand, and Legolas' emotions were just confusing him further – there was such sorrow in the Prince's eyes. That Istion could comprehend, but where did the desperation come from and why?

"Why, my lord?"

Legolas could not answer the question himself. Why had he gone to find Istion when he should have been with Rhinure? When he had wanted to be with Rhinure? Even now a part of him chafed with impatience – he wanted to see his wife. He answered carefully, "I wanted … I thought she would like to see you when she woke up. Have someone there who cared for her … who she cared for."

Istion nodded, as if it was everyday someone showed such consideration for his Sacrifice, "Then _we_ better hurry and find her before she wakes up." With that Istion walked off towards the camp.

Legolas stared at the Avari, and then headed after him – a small smile on his lips.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas and Istion made their way towards the makeshift shelter that had been constructed for the injured. Rhinure and Ehtewen were the most seriously injured, but even from the distance Legolas could see that some of the Elves were hurt badly. A few leg wounds, which made rising well near impossible, and a few wounds to the shoulder meant that a total of six elves were out commission.

Legolas turned to Istion, "Were any more of the Avari injured?"

"A few scratches here and there, but nothing to justify prolonged convalescence."

Legolas nodded and turned to Herenion who was waiting for his Prince, "We need to move, do we not?"

"Yes, Elfling. The area is defensible in a pinch, but with the wounded I would rather not take the chance."

Legolas turned to Faelon, "How far are we from the nearest settlement?"

"A few hours at the most."

"Are there any more injured as seriously as Lady Ehtewen and … Lady Rhinure?" Herenion looked at Legolas closely, noting the worry in his eyes. Legolas shook his head, when he saw the concerned look in his bodyguards face.

"I am worried about her, Herenion. But I need to look to the rest of my people first."

Herenion smiled and concurred, though the anxiety remained on his face.

Faelon shook his head at the Prince's earlier question, "I do not believe so, my Lord."

"Can the injured be moved?" 

Herenion answered for Felon, "I talked to the Healer - most of the injured can ride, uncomfortably but they can still hang on to a horse. The leg injuries can double up with other riders. It is only Lady Ehtewen the healer was concerned about."

"And Lady Rhinure?" Legolas had to ask.

"The Princess needs rest more than anything. She is weak from the blood loss but not in any danger." Herenion could feel the tension drain out of Legolas. He glanced towards Istion, and was surprised to note that even he looked relieved. Were the Avari becoming easier to read, or was he becoming better at reading them?

Either way … Herenion mentally shrugged and continued, "It does not seem likely she will get much rest on a damp floor in the middle of the forest."

"Then it would be prudent to move her, would it not?" Legolas smiled, knowing that Herenion had told him what he wanted to hear.

"Yes, my Lord. If you think it is best, then it would be prudent to move her."

Legolas nodded, having made up his mind, "Then, _if_ we can figure out a way to move Lady Ehtewen without risking her we will fall back to the settlement. Faelon, tell the Captain of the Patrol, that whatever happens, he is to take the majority of his company and try to find out if there are any more Orcs lurking about. We can defend ourselves adequately for now. I want you to go with them and scout of the area, starting from where we were first ambushed."

Faelon saluted and was about to turn when Istion spoke up, "My Lord, may the Avari join the patrol as well?"

Legolas nodded absent-mindedly, thinking of what else he had to do, "Agorion already asked me if he could go, to look for your Blades. I agreed."

"It is not only that, my Lord. The Avari are familiar with this area and would be able to help Scout. They are all Hunters."

"Hunters?"

"They are like your Border Patrol, but we hunt … orcs."

"Is it … _usual_ to travel with Hunters?" Legolas asked a little suspiciously. The Border Patrol were not the usual choice of escort for a Princess.

"My Lord, since Mistress Rhinure planned the ambush, the Hunters were the obvious choice. Otherwise, we would have an Escort accompany the Sacrifice."

"So you are telling me that the Avari travelling with us are specialist Orc hunters?"

Istion nodded, eliciting a wide smile from Legolas. "Remind me to thank your Mistress. Avari help would be welcome." Sending some of the Avari with the Patrol meant that the injured would be protected by the Wood-Elves – as Legolas would have wanted it. He did not think that the Avari would be welcomed by the village people, and rightly so. 

"My Lord, since it is unlikely that the Avari presence will be … appreciated in the village," Istion raised his eyebrow at Legolas' frown, challenging him to refute the assertion. When Legolas could not, Istion continued, "May I suggest sending an Avari back to the Palace to inform the King about what has happened. He can then send a larger escort and supplies."

Legolas nodded, it was a good idea – one less Avari to worry about.

"Do you trust us enough to look after Lady Rhinure?" Faelon blurted out, much to Legolas' displeasure.

"She is your Princess, is she not?"

Faelon nodded, wishing he had not asked the question – it was just that the Avari did not seem to trust anyone, let alone the Wood-elves.

"Then you will protect her." It was a flat statement, not only indicating Istion's certainty but also carrying an undercurrent of menace in it. The Avari would _not _be pleased if anything happened to Rhinure.

"Now, may I see my Mistress?" Istion asked Legolas.

In reply, Legolas turned around and entered the shelter, signalling Istion to follow.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The light was dim inside the shelter but more than enough for Legolas to see clearly. His eyes naturally gravitated to where Rhinure was lying – with her eyes closed. Seeing her like that, her beautiful black eyes closed, struck Legolas very hard. It was like looking at a corpse; her naturally pale colouring, now looking completely grey, only intensifying the illusion. For a moment, an unbearably long moment, Legolas forgot to breath. 

_*~ If anything had happened to her … ~*_

Legolas felt paralysed, not sure if it was the thought of Rhinure dead which frightened him so much or the thought of losing her. 

"Mistress," Istion's soft voice made him concentrate on Rhinure's prone form again. The Avari guard was kneeling beside her, gripping the edge of the blanket desperately. Legolas noted that Istion was careful not to touch Rhinure at all.

"Mistress?" Istion repeated Rhinure's title again, not sure what difference it would make. Maybe he hoped that hearing his voice would make Rhinure wake up? Maybe he hoped for some movement from his Sacrifice? Either way, he was disappointed. If not for Rhinure's steady breathing, Istion would have sworn that Rhinure had died. It was a _most_ unpleasant thought.

"She will not wake for a few hours as yet," the Healer's soft voice made both Istion and Legolas turn. "I have sedated her to make sure she gets some sleep."

"She will recover?" Istion asked, when Legolas found that his voice refused to work.

The Healer nodded. 

"And the First Guard?"

"She is a more complicated case. I managed to stop the poison from spreading but it will take time for her to recover."

"She will not be happy to hear that," Istion commented casually, his concentration back on Rhinure.

The Healer frowned, "And why is that? I would have thought she would have be glad that we managed …"

"Grateful, yes. She will be grateful for what you have done for her But the First Guard is a notoriously … difficult patient. She does not like to be confined. I doubt that even her death bed will hold her for long."

Legolas blinked, the Avari had made a joke. The Avari had a sense of humour? He smiled at the absurdity of the thought, had not Rhinure teased him enough for him to realise that the Avari had their own brand of sardonic humour? 

Istion looked up at the Healer and Legolas wondered if it was a joke or not. He could imagine Ehtewen being seriously unhappy at the thought of being an invalid, not matter how short a time it was. He could sympathise with the feeling.

"Can Lady Ehtewen be moved?"

The Healer looked at his patient and thought about his answer, "Where do you want to move her to?"

"The nearest settlement is a few hours away. I do not plan to attempt a journey back to the Palace at this very moment."

"Good. I would prefer not to move her, but then I would also prefer to have boiled water and a soft bed – not this makeshift shelter."

"Then we will move her. Can you construct some sort of stretcher which the horses can pull?"

"I believe so, my Prince."

"Then get to it." The Healer saluted his Prince and went out.

Legolas turned to look at Istion again, who was alternating his looks between Rhinure and Ehtewen, "They will both make it out of this."

"Can you promise me that?" Istion asked seriously.

For a moment, Legolas was reminded, _*~_ _Mommy always said that princes never lied. ~*_ And they did not, if Legolas had anything to say about it.

"I will do whatever I can to make sure of it, but I cannot promise you."

Istion nodded, pleased that the Prince had not sugar-coated his words, it was a mark of respect and was recognised as such, "That will do."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas would have like to spend time with Rhinure alone, touch her pale check to feel if any warmth was left in that body, but he found that he did not have the strength to move. Or deny Istion this time with his Mistress, the Avari elf had not moved since he had entered the tent. His eyes were firmly focused on Rhinure's face as if willing her to wake up. The determination that Legolas saw in the younger elf's eyes was frightening. It was the look of a child about to lose his loved one – the look of a soldier about to lose his general.

Legolas watched Rhinure closely but Istion even more so. He watched with his elven senses fully alert, as he would watch a feared enemy. The Avari were not open with what they thought and felt but they could not hide completely – if you knew what to look for. And Legolas was beginning to learn – there were signs, subtle but present nonetheless. 

Of course, this was hardly a usual situation. 

Legolas almost leapt up from the ground, when Rhinure moaned stirred. Her soft moan made him clench the earth beneath his fingers, trying to steady himself. Watching another Elf in such a helpless situation was painful for Legolas. Watching an _elleth_ in pain was even worse, since it brought all of Legolas' protective instincts to the fore. Watching his wife in pain was cruel and unusual punishment.

 He watched with a rising sense of helplessness as Rhinure shifted uneasily in her sleep. The blanket slipped down from her shoulders and Legolas saw her wound for the first time. Though it was expertly bandaged a little blood still flowed, enough to stain the white cloth. How could he have not realised that she was hurt? If anything happened to her, it would be his fault. 

Legolas felt as if someone has sliced his own shoulder, his entire body ached with sympathetic pain. He watched in silence and Istion gently lifted the blanket back to Rhinure's shoulders, smoothing it down. Legolas got to his feet, causing Istion to look up at the Prince.

"My lord, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, my shoulder is just paining. I think I should go show it to the Healer." Legolas did not say that he needed to get away from Rhinure, needed to get away from her pain because it hurt him too much.

"That would be sensible, my Lord."

"We will move to the settlement as soon as the Healer has completed the stretcher."

Istion nodded, looking over at Ehtewen who was sleeping as if dead. He did not notice the almost yearning look Legolas turned on Rhinure before he left the shelter.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Herenion looked up when Legolas emerged. He wanted to comfort his little Prince but was not sure where to begin. He settled for a smile, "Will you be all right, Elfling?"

"Yes, Herenion. I really do not have much of a choice do I?"

"Not really."

"Then I will be fine."

"Is Rhinure feeling any better?"

"She is still asleep … Istion is with her now."

"Why did you not stay with her?"

"I have other duties, and … she would prefer having Istion with her."

"You would deny her the choice, Legolas?"

Legolas shook his head, "I want to be there when she wakes, Herenion … but I do not know if she would welcome it."

"If she does not she will tell you to leave."

"No, Herenion, I do not believe she would. I am her Lord, she will not deny me what I wish."

Herenion did not know what to say to refute Legolas' conviction. It was not as if he knew Rhinure any better, and from what he knew it would be an Avari trait to ignore what was unpleasant. He squeezed Legolas shoulder in sympathy and the Prince smiled.

"But for now, Herenion, I have things to see to, elves to care for. Then I will look to my wife. Come."

"As my Lord commands."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The Elves were ready to move out in an hour. Legolas watched with pride as his Elves helped the wounded onto horses, noting the care with which they treated their comrades. Istion had gently placed Ehtewen on the improvised stretcher which had been hitched on to two horses. It would not be a pleasant journey but Legolas had wanted to move as soon as possible. 

The Avari had watched Istion very closely when Rhinure had been brought up. Though Legolas would have liked her to ride with him, he felt it was not his place. He was needed in front and carrying a wounded _elleth _in his arms – even if the _elleth_ happened to be his wife, was unacceptable. And he did not think the Avari would have been very happy about it. The way they watched Istion, the warning in their eyes if he should hurt Rhinure, told Legolas that he had made the right decision.

Of course, making the right decision did not improve his mood any.

As he gave the command to move out, he had to bolt his head in one place to not keep looking behind at Rhinure's contingent to see how she was faring.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"I do not understand why Princess Rhinure does not ride with the Prince," Faelon mumbled under his breath having seen the way his Prince kept looking back. He saw the effort it was taking Legolas to keep the glances to the barest minimum.

"He probably feels it is best," Scout Râdien commented mildly, being of a more placid temperament than the Lieutenant, he was not cross at his Prince, just intrigued.

"How can it be best if he pays more attention to her then where his horse is going?" Faelon said quietly, making absolutely sure that no one else heard him. It was one thing to complain about his Prince to a friend, completely different for a Lieutenant to criticise his Commander.

"Maybe you would like to ask him?"

"I think not. Prince Legolas is wonderful and all but sometimes he reminds me too much of the King."

"Translation, he would not take kindly to your interference."

"My concern."

"Concern, interference – it does not matter, he has made his decision."

Faelon opened his mouth to protest when he saw Agorion approaching him. He quickly silenced himself – no Avari was going to hear a Wood-elf complaining – being _concerned._

"Lieutenant, if I may ask, when will we reach this Settlement?"

"In about half an hour, if not sooner."

Agorion nodded, and made to head back when Faelon stopped him, "If you would stay for a moment, there are a few questions I would like to ask you."

"As you wish," Agorion acquiesced, reining his horse to ride next to Faelon.

"So all of you Avari are orc hunters?" Faelon asked, trying to be casual and failing miserably. Râdien stopped himself from laughing but just barely.

"Yes, we are Hunters."

"Do you hunt only orcs, or other things as well?" Râdien asked, curious.

"I think the word we use loses something in translation. We are the Avari's battle arm, specialising in ambushing and attacking our enemy. We hunt and kill them. It is not meant to be a literal term."

 Faelon and Râdien looked at each other, "So you are like assassins?"

"If the need arises, we can be."

"Why then would you be pulling escort duty? Was trouble expected?" Faelon asked, hoping to get some information from the Avari. The wood-elves had not been expecting the orc attack; maybe the Avari had. At this point, that would be a more palatable alternative than thinking that the orcs had penetrated the borders without detection.

"No, we did not expect trouble, but Mistress Rhinure wanted to use us to ambush you."

"Ah yes, how could I forget that." Faelon's jaw clenched at the thought of that debacle.

 "You seem angry at what we did."

"Would you not be?" Râdien asked, mild mannered or not, he did not appreciate being embarrassed.

"No, I would not be angry. I would make sure it never happened again. For it to happen once is a mistake, when it happens again it is carelessness."

Râdien decided that it would be a good idea to change the subject when he noted the way Faelon was clenching his fists. "Is it unusual for Princess Rhinure to use Hunters in such practise _games_?"

"You are some of the best that Mirkwood has to offer; to pit you against anything less than the best the Avari have would be dishonourable."

Both Wood-elves blinked, this was certainly a novel way to look at things.

"The best?"

"Yes, the Hunters are the Avari's best warriors. There are only a handful of Avari are better than us. Mistress Rhinure and her guards are three of them, but excluding these, none rival us."

"You think we are the best?"

"Mistress Rhinure thought that of you, which is why she did not hold back. Though the Avari Escort force is also highly capable, they are not used to ambushing. They are mainly defensive."

Râdien looked at Agorion, not sure whether to be flattered or angry, "Why would it be dishonourable to use an escort force?" 

Agorion looked at the Wood-elves, wondering why they were making him spell out everything, "To use a defensive force against an offensive company, such as yourself, would have indicated that Mistress Rhinure did not think you strong enough to stand against us. That would be underestimating you – which would not only be an insult to your skills but also foolhardiness on her part. Mistress Rhinure is never foolish."

Faelon grinned, deciding that he was going to take this as a compliment. He was not one to remain angry for long, "And very right she would have been." He clapped the Avari on the back, thinking he could become fond of this dark elf.

Agorion hissed in pain.

"Oh, forgive me. I forgot."

Agorion narrowed his eyes and looked at Faelon, not sure whether to believe him or not.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The Villagers were very surprised to see the warriors and well near died of shock when they saw their Prince alight from his horse.

"Your Highness, we did not know you were near. What can we do for you?"

Legolas smiled tiredly at the Elf who has been sent to greet him. He tended to forget the awe royalty caused amongst the rest of the Wood-elves. Being treated as a Prince was slightly unnerving, especially with Herenion smirking behind his back.

"We were attacked by Orcs. We have wounded with us. We would like shelter for a few days, if you will have us."

"My lord, you do not have to ask. We are your subjects, we will obey."

"Nevertheless, I am asking you. Will you have us?"

"It would be our pleasure."

Legolas smiled and signalled the Company to dismount. Istion came up behind Legolas, still carrying Rhinure in his arms. "Master Elf, this is my wife, Princess Rhinure. As you can see she had been seriously injured. If you have a bed for …"

"Say no more, my Lord. If you would follow me."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas made sure that Rhinure – and Ehtewen – were settled comfortable before he went to talk to his troops. He repeated his orders to the Patrol, emphasising the importance of finding any remnants of the Orcs. As Leg has predicted, the villagers were not comfortable with the silent Avari who did not smile or move. They were a horde of shadows standing in the middle of this happy village. Legolas shook his head, glad that he had taken Istion up on his suggestion.

When he saw Istion emerge from the house the villagers had provided for the wounded, he called out to the Avari. "Istion, would you explain to the Avari what is expected of them?"

"My Lord, if you so wish. But why do you not do it yourself?"

Legolas blinked, "I did not think they would obey me."

"My Lord, when Mistress Rhinure saluted you, she acknowledged you Commander, until she or her successor decides otherwise, the Avari are yours to command."

"Who would her successor be?"

"Since the First Guard is injured, and the Second Guard dead, I am ranking Avari. And I see no reason to change Mistress Rhinure's decision."

"Who is the Company's Captain?"

"I am, my Lord." Agorion stepped forward.

"Can you ride with your injury?"

"Of course, my Lord. It is not my sword arm."

 Legolas nodded, "You will follow my orders in battle. Otherwise I will trust the Avari to your discretion."

At this Herenion started, "You are going with the Patrol?"

"Of course."

"But what about Lady Rhinure?" Both Istion and Agorion turned to look at Legolas.

"I want to stay, but my duty is with my people."

Faelon stepped forward, "My Lord you need not come with us. We understand what you want done and we will see it done."

Legolas tried to object but Faelon cut him off, "With all due respect, my Lord, your attention will clearly be with the Princess and not on the terrain. It would be best if you stayed."

Once again, Legolas tried to object when Istion cut him off this time, "My lord, someone has to stay with Mistress Rhinure."

Legolas started, "You will be with her."

"No my Lord, I must ride with the Avari. We have lost much today and with Mistress Rhinure and the First Guard both injured, my not riding will aggravate the problem."

_*~ I must show the Avari that all is fine. ~*_

Legolas nodded, understanding the need to re-assure the Avari, even if Istion had not stated it exactly like that. He looked at the Elves, all clearly wanting him to stay. He did not know why he was fighting it, he wanted to stay. Faelon was right, he would be thinking of Rhinure and not the task at hand , which would make him a liability. He would not endanger his Elves.

"I will stay."

Herenion and Faelon smiled in relief, Istion and Agorion saluted Legolas.

Legolas turned to go back to his wife when Istion low voice made him turn around again, "My Lord, promise me that she will not wake up alone. Pledge to me that you will remain by her side."

"She will not wake alone, I vow to you."

Istion clasped Legolas' forearm, warrior to warrior and then turned to join his waiting Avari.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Gem Burrows: I am not sure about Rhinure myself so I can understand your confusion with her. I guess what I am trying with her is to show that what we see from the outside is very different from what the person is actually thinking and feeling. When we see Rhinure through Legolas' eyes we can understand why she is thought cold etc. But when we see things from her point of view I hope she appears softer, more real. It is interesting to play on preconceptions and turn them around – sort of remind us all that people are never what they seem. Hope that is working.

Susan: Okay, I will give you my interpretation of why Legolas always apologises. He apologises because he is noble to admit his mistake when he is wrong (and he is wrong). He has no problems with admitting it – and remember he accused Rhinure of having no decency, of not caring for her people. That is a serious accusation. Rhinure has _never_ said anything of that magnitude. I can understand why Istion's reaction angers you in the sense that it was not fair to Legolas. But then someone who is hurting as Istion was, is not going to be particularly fair. With the exception of the ambush sequence, Rhinure has not ignored or humiliated Legolas, and even then she thought she was doing what she thought best (I didn't say she was right, just that she believed in what she did). She invited his friends, she comforted him when he realised about the marriage. She ordered Morion to save him. And in the end, the Avari do not believe in apologising. It does not change what has happened, one should just move on. etc etc. (Do you remember the chapter "Apologies" when she says – "I have faith in you …" and "your apology is unnecessary …")

Poor Legolas _does_ get a lot of flack from his friends and loved ones. But then he has friends and loved ones. They care for him so they advise him. Who is going to have the same consideration for a Sacrifice? Morion is dead.

In the end, for me, it comes down to the fact that Legolas is a "nicer" character. He has the generosity of spirit to apologise, and the courage to admit that he is wrong. He gets respect from those who are important to him: his father, friends, Herenion, his own people. The only other important one, Rhinure, is not that cruel to him anyway (I think). Do you really think what Istion and Agorion matter to him? They are entitled to their opinions, I would have thought Legolas is open-minded enough to allow that. 

Now this is _my_ interpretation of the events. Everyone is entitled to their own, so I do not see it as a complaint when someone objects to what I have written. Do not worry about it so much. I am not going to take offence, the fact that you are reading this at all is wonderful enough. I know some of you feel that Legolas is unfairly treated and I have noted your concerns. I do pay attention to all you say, it is nice that someone is sticking up for him (and for all you Rhinure fans – she is not _that_ bad is she?)

I agree that it is time for Rhinure to be a little more open with him – just have to figure out a believable way to do that. Can't have her weeping all over him. It would be out of character for her. One last point and I will stop:

When has Rhinure ever gotten the chance to explain anything to Legolas? There are centuries of prejudice between the Avari and the Eldar. The Avari have been seen as traitors and untrustworthy. They are already at a disadvantage here (as is Rhinure – she is living in an environment that she is not comfortable in, has no knowledge of etc) – what pride will they have left if they keep trying to justify what they have done. It's like if you walk into a room of hostile, suspicious strangers. Would you try to explain? I wouldn't, I would shut up and make myself inconspicuous. At least, no one can accuse Rhinure of that. ;)

Pessimistic Drip: About the Elven bodies – you are right I have no idea why the Dwarves are not eaten in Moria if the Goblins/orcs eat other creatures (as I have presumed). I think that is because Dwarves don't taste good – I mean who would want to eat Gimli. All that hair – yuck. Even orcs have standards. Elves on the other hand probably taste very nice. (Bad joke) ;) And meat is meat in the end to a starving orc – much better than wheat, or whatever it is they grow on farms in ME.

Alice: He could have stopped Rhinure if he had given her a direct order. But then she left before he could – I made her leave right then on purpose. Legolas doesn't realise it yet, but he can order her about – he is just too nice to do so. I won't tell him, if you don't.

Sorry for the ranting.

* * *


	35. Waking

I am taking this space to answer a few questions. Skip if you want to read the chapter. Enjoy either way. I am going to apologise for the lack of updates – RL (exam revision especially) has been … let us just say not good (I want to keep this story a PG-13).

One more thing – ff.net is really bugging the hell out of me. It does not let me log in – it does not let me read any of the stories. God knows how many times I had to upload this chapter before it did so properly. I think I took less time in writing it – arrgh (not that was a rant)!

**Earwen of Alqualonde**: I know Legolas is Moriquendi as well. See chapter 7 and you will note that I make that very point. But thank you for reminding me of that – it is nice to know that people are paying attention to what I write.

As for my ranting – as I said, everyone reads the fic differently. Since I know how all of this sounds in my head I am highly prejudiced about what I write. I can justify it because I know what is going to happen (and a lot is – I promise). However, that means that I am not sure how clear or in character the story is in. Which is why reviewers are so important. You guys are all more objective than I, this is my baby so I am going to think it perfect. Which it hardly is, and I need the readers to point it out to me. This hardly makes my readers "ignorant" (eh – **Princess Istawen** – you are wonderfully supportive. Don't put yourself down)

Though I must say – "most intriguing elf to be paired with Legolas" – I am blushing. Thank you. Rhinure does grow on one, no?

**Alatariel**: I like Istion as well. I am thinking he is really sweet (for an Avari). I will try to protect him. The problem is that my characters have annoying habits which I rarely am able to control. But I will try. 

**Elf-Ears:** I would like to think Istion's devotion to Rhinure is common to all Avari. At least, it is common to her Guards. The way I see it, most of the Avari love her (in their own messed up, frigid way). She does so much for them, how can they not? (If anyone answers "easily," I will kill them – kidding)

**LotR Fan:** Not a lot of flak at all, some criticism, which is appreciated. The long rant was just that I am long winded in everything I write.

**Shantastic: **I try defending Rhinure, but she is not too pleased with me. I think I better start defending Legolas – I have the feeling the poor thing is going to need it when she wakes up. ;) Legolas is unfailingly polite, isn't he? Little git. I think it because of Thranduil – he must have taught little Legolas very well. I can just picture him giving baby Legolas a lecture for pulling an _elleth_'s pigtails (do elves have pigtails?)

**Alkfalathiel:** Now that name is a handful ;) I think I may have mentioned this before, but it bears repeating. The Avari are a legitimate sub-set of Elves – well in the sense that Tolkien created them. He also told us that the "refused, or were unwilling" to undertake the Great Journey. In fact, as far as I know – that is why the Avari came about. At first there were no Avari – and no Eldar – just Elves. The elves who subsequently refused to undertake the Journey became the Avari. Everyone else became the Eldar (Silvan, Sindar, Noldor etc are all Eldar). The Silmarillion should give you more information about the Elves. But as far as the Avari go – this is all Tolkien has told us about them. Everything else I came up with.

****

**Andrea:** About Legolas and Rhinure as a couple – they are going to fall in love even if it kills me. Even if I have to tie them up and keep them in one room for a hundred years (at this point that seems the most likely solution).

Anyone has any ideas on how I should get them together?

This is dedicated to all the people who were asking for some quality time between Rhinure and Legolas – I don't know whether it is quality but it is time.

Let the games begin.

Chapter 35 - Waking 

Legolas insisted on staying with Rhinure though the villagers offered to sit by her while he got some rest. He appreciated the concern they showed for him but he could not let anyone stay with Rhinure except him. He had vowed that she would not be alone when she woke – no matter how long it would take.

And even if he did not want to admit it – he wanted the first thing she saw to be him. The first thing her eyes saw must be him. If that meant staying in an uncomfortable chair next to her – then so be it.

Legolas watched her while she slept; she looked so peaceful that for a moment he could pretend that she was just resting. And then he would notice that her eyes were closed and his heart would squeeze. The way her dark lashes rested against her pale cheeks, fluttering every once in a while made his heart twist in unimaginably painful knots.

What he would not give for her eyes to mock him.

He knew not how many hours it had been since the Patrol has left, and candidly, he did not care. He should have been more concerned about his people but, at this moment, all that mattered was that Rhinure should wake up and scream at him, rant at him, hurt him as much as he had hurt her. Only then would his heart be free of this sick feeling of guilt. But he knew she would never do that – she would only stare at him.

What he would not give for her eyes to condemn him.

Every time Rhinure stirred in her sleep, Legolas would almost jump out of his chair to make sure that she was okay. He would be beside her in an instant, hoping that this time she would wake up – this time she would open her eyes. But then she would settle back into sleep and Legolas would have to go back. He continued to look at her, forcing his eyes to remain on her face and not look at her wound. Look only at her face, the point of her chin, the curve of her mouth, the sweep of her lashes – anything except that wound.

What he would not give for her eyes to forgive him.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The evening shadows lengthened and still Legolas watched over the sleeping form of Rhinure. He had lunch brought to him but he was not too interested in eating. He ate a little in order to please the _elleth_ who had brought him the food. Every hour on the hour, a Wood-elf would come in to report that all was well. Legolas would nod and then turn his attention back to his wife.

_*~ If only she would wake up. ~*_

As if she had heard his silent plea Rhinure stirred once more. This time Legolas stayed silently in his chair, not moving a muscle, afraid that any movement would cause her to fall asleep again. So he remained in the chair, his eyes never leaving her face.

Rhinure groaned slightly, causing Legolas to clutch his arms of the chair tightly. She shifted on the bed and weakly opened her eyes. She blinked once and tried to focus on her surroundings. As the sleep induced haze left her eyes, she found herself looking at the most blue colour she had ever seen. Legolas was looking at her.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas held his breath when he saw Rhinure open her eyes – how he had missed that peculiar black shade. She blinked once and then turned to look straight at him, as if she had known he was there. 

Legolas asked her softly, "How do you feel, my Lady?"

Up went Rhinure's eyebrow, "As if I was hit by an arrow, my Lord."

And for the first time in that long miserable day, Legolas laughed – really laughed. Whether it was exhaustion, relief or mirth he could not be sure, but at this point he did not care. All he knew was it was good to laugh.

Rhinure closed her eyes for a moment and allowed herself to get lost in the sound of his laughter. It was sound she was unused to, the way it rolled out of him, like music. It was like being wrapped in a thick warm blanket – it made her feel. She was not exactly sure what she felt but it made her feel.

When the room was quiet again, Rhinure opened her eyes to find that Legolas was looking at her again. His blue eyes never left her face, for which she was grateful. But she wanted to hear him laugh again, not look at her with such pity, as if she was going to break on him.

"My condition amuses you, my Lord?" Rhinure expected Legolas to smile and make some glib comment but she was dismayed to note that his face became even more serious. A tiny frown marred his forehead, and Rhinure was tempted to get up and smoothen it. Unfortunately, she was sure that her arms and legs would not co-operate.

"Never, my Lady. Your _condition_ has been a source of … great worry for me." 

He was concerned for her, Rhinure could see that. Very concerned – he did not say anything but she noted the half empty tray of food next to him. She noted the fact that he was still dressed in the same tunic he wore in the morning though it was blood stained. She noted the bandage on his arm which had turned pink because he had not bothered having it changed. But most of all, she noted the way the set of his shoulders drooped ever so slightly, as if only now was he allowing himself to feel tired.

"My lord, how long have I been unconscious?"

"Since the afternoon."

"And you have been here the whole time?"

"Yes. I would not have you wake up alone."

"Someone else could have stayed with me," Rhinure pointed out gently. "You need to rest as well and I doubt that chair is comfortable."

Legolas smiled and shook his head, "Someone could have but I would not have let them."

"But, my Lord … you are injured yourself …"

Legolas cut Rhinure off and repeated a little firmly, "I would not have let them. I wished to stay here."

Rhinure let her head fall back onto the pillow, there was no use in arguing with this Elf. He was so stubborn. _*~ Wait … pillow? What is a pillow doing in the middle off a battlefield? ~*_ Only then, did Rhinure notice that she was in a bed, not as comfortable as the one in the Palace but it would do.

"My Lord, where am I?"

"In a bed, my Lady." And once again, Rhinure's eyebrow arched up. Legolas was beginning to adore that little eyebrow. 

"And where is the bed?"

Legolas was tempted to answer that it was in a house but decided that tormenting patients was cruel – but entertaining. "We moved to the nearest settlement and the villagers graciously offered you their best bed."

"Were any others injured?" 

Legolas' face became solemn, "Some and Lady Ehtewen was poisoned."

Rhinure's expression hardened and Legolas knew that she was hiding her concern. "Where is she?"

"In the room next to yours."

"Then I will go see her." Rhinure made a move to get out of the bed but was attacked by waves of nausea.

Legolas was beside her in an instant, catching her before she fell, "Oh no, my Lady. You are not moving from the bed. You need to rest." He kept his arms around her, holding her up so that her face was almost level to his.

"I wish to see her," Rhinure looked up at Legolas, determination colouring her eyes.

_*~_ _Ilúvatar, she is stubborn. ~*_ Legolas shook his head, "And you will see her when she wakes. She needs her peace as much as you do."

Rhinure's face paled a little and she asked, "She is still unconscious? Will she be recover?"

Legolas wanted to hit himself for worrying Rhinure. He should have told her immediately that she was healing, "Yes my lady, she will recover. The healer said that she needed rest."

Unconsciously, Rhinure hand came up to weakly clutch Legolas' tunic, fingers curling into a ball around the material, "Are you certain of this, my Lord?"

Legolas looked down at the tiny fist which clutched him so desperately. He would not have thought Rhinure was capable of such emotion. Rhinure noticed Legolas looking at her hand and she quickly dropped it. By the time, Legolas looked at her again, he face was smooth once more. He sighed, why must she hide from him all the time?

"I am certain of it, my Lady. Your First Guard will recover to shadow you once again."

Rhinure nodded, not the most sensible thing to do since it made her head spin a little. Legolas tightened his arms around her, holding her up, close to him. She closed her eyes and let her head lean on his arm.

"I should let you rest, my Lady."

Rhinure did not open her eyes, she was so tired. "Only if you promise to rest yourself." Before Legolas could argue again she continued, "At the very least, change out of that tunic you are wearing. It smells of orc blood and it is most unpleasant."

Legolas looked down at the bent head, despite the fact that she was an invalid she could still presume to order him about. It was a strangely delicious feeling. "As my Lady commands." For a moment, he did not move, looking down at this _elleth_ resting in his arms.

Rhinure was half-asleep but she still managed to say, "Well then, what is keeping you?"

Legolas chuckled softly as he laid her back onto the bed and left the room to find a change of clothing.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Herenion looked up when he heard Legolas' light step. "I take it she is awake?"

Legolas turned a huge smile on his bodyguard, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh, it might have something to do with the fact that you are smiling and your eyes are twinkling. Of course, I might be completely wrong – maybe I should go in and see for myself?"

"No." Legolas caught Herenion before the elf could go inside. "She just fell asleep again. Leave her be, she needs her rest."

"Again? So I take it she did wake up, even it was only for a short time?"

Legolas laughed, "Yes, she woke up. And before you can ask, she is still weak but otherwise fine. Her tongue seems to have suffered no damage whatsoever."

Herenion looked questioningly at Legolas, who only shook his head and smiled, "She ordered me to find some clean clothes and then get some rest."

Herenion laughed and clapped Legolas on the shoulder, "Well, then what are you waiting for. Princess Rhinure is an eminently sensible _elleth_ and I for one fully agree with her. You do reek."

"Thank you, my life is now complete." Legolas pretended to be affronted and failed miserable since he was smiling too much. "Come on, help me find a new tunic, I do not want to offend my wife's delicate sensibilities."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Finding a new tunic was not a problem, the villagers were more than happy to lend their Prince one – it was the resting part that Legolas was having a problem with. He should have been exhausted, he should be ready to collapse onto the bed provided to him. His stomach was full, his Guards had taken their position without having to be told, and Rhinure was recovering. His body ached to rest. While he had made sure each of the Wood-elves, especially the injured had some rest, he had not done the same. The whole afternoon has been spent by Rhinure's side in that uncomfortable chair.

Legolas knew that he needed a few hours of sleep at most and his Elven body would be refreshed and alert. But no matter how much he tried, he could not fall asleep. Every time his mind started to drift, the memory of Rhinure's pale face and unmoving body would flash before his eyes. He tried closing his eyes, blocking out the evening shadows and forcing himself to sleep but that only made him think of Rhinure even more – the darkness reminding him of her.

It was not that he was worried about her, after all Herenion was watching her this very moment. Legolas had left clear instructions that he should be called if and when she woke up. He had no doubts that Herenion would not fail in carrying out his orders. However, in the end none of these very sensible thoughts mattered, he wanted to be next to Rhinure. He would suffer that painful chair as long as he could watch over her.

Legolas growled and threw back the covers from his body. This was getting ridiculous, he was getting no rest as it was so he might as well be by his wife's side. As he struggled into his _clean_ tunic, an awkward task since his other arm was still sore, he wondered if she would want him there.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas slowed when he heard voices coming from Rhinure's room, " … my Lady, I think it is best if I get Legolas. He would want to be here."

Legolas recognised Herenion's voce and the sharp tone which replied, "No, I do not want him here. He should be resting."

She did not want him there – Legolas almost turned back feeling as if someone had picked an old scab which had just stopped bleeding.

"My Lady, he would want to be with you," Herenion insisted.

Rhinure consented, "If that is what he wished then call him. But first I would like you to answer some questions."

"And what questions would those be, my Lady?" Both Rhinure and Herenion looked at the door where Legolas stood, apparently calm. But both elves noted that his shoulders were just a little too straight, and his arms just a little too casually placed by his side.

Rhinure knew that something was wrong, Legolas looked like he was in pain. She knew that he should have stayed in bed, resting. "My Lord, you should be resting."

"As should you, my Lady."

"_I_ am still in bed, while you on the other hand are not."

"And neither do I plan to be. I would rather stay here, by your side … if you would have me." Legolas glanced at Rhinure, blue eyes searching hers for a sign of welcome.

"If that is what you wish, my Lord," Rhinure kept her eyes blank, though her façade almost crumbled when she saw the disappointment in Legolas' face.

"My Lady, what do you wish?"

"I wish you would get some rest." Legolas' face fell, she did not want him there.

"But," Rhinure paused, not sure if she should continue. Not sure how to continue, "If you will not rest, then I would rather you remain here … by my side." Rhinure kept her face carefully blank, not letting him know how much she wanted him to stay. How her eyes had searched for him when she had woken up, only to feel a sharp sense of disappointment when he was not there. She would not put herself through that again.

Legolas smiled and took the chair, "As my Lady wishes."

Rhinure watched him take his place next to her and immediately felt at ease. She was safe now. Legolas kept smiling at her, her response had not been enthusiastic but from Rhinure it might as well have been a public announcement. He knew Herenion would probably tease him about this, but he could not stop smiling.

Herenion watched the two young elves stare at each other, and fondly shook his head. He was clearly not wanted anymore. As he left the room silently, he was sure that neither noticed his departure.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"I believe you has some questions for me, my Lady?" Legolas asked, his eyes never leaving Rhinure's face. If he could detect emotion from Istion, then Rhinure too must give out those little signals.

"The questions were for your First Guard, but I believe you will do as well."

Legolas raised his eyebrow not sure if Rhinure was mocking him or whether she was serious. "I will try to please, my Lady. What do you wish to know?"

"Where is Istion?" 

"With the Avari, hunting for Orcs."

"You sent my Avari on patrol." Rhinure's voice took on a frosty tone and Legolas knew that he was speaking to the Sacrifice. Her face was absolutely smooth and her hands carefully folding in her lap. Unlike Istion, neither did her body nor her tone give anything away. She was proving to be more of a challenge than the younger Avari.

"You gave me Command and I exercised it, my Lady. I felt that it was best that the Avari help the Border Patrol flush out any remaining orcs." Legolas half expected her to deny what he had said and half expected her to take offence.

She did neither, she nodded in acceptance of what he had done and asked, "When do you expect them back?"

"Soon."

"Will they be able to recover the dead?" Rhinure's tone became absolutely flat as this point.

"I can only hope that they will. If not, I am sure Agorion will bring back the Avari Blades. It seems unlikely that the orcs would take the weapons."

Rhinure was taken aback, "You know of the Blades?" 

Legolas could not be sure but her voice seemed a little uncertain. "Yes, my lady. Agorion informed me about it. It is not how we do things so I misunderstood what you said to me before."

"It does not matter, my Lord. Do not concern yourself over it."

"My Lady, it does concern me. I should not have said the things I said to you. They were inexcusable, especially since you were obviously dealing with … a great loss."

Rhinure did not reply, the memory of Morion blocking all words in her throat. 

_*~ I will never forgive you for leaving me as well chachu. ~*_

As Legolas continued to look at her, obviously expecting some response Rhinure forced the words out of her throat. It did not matter that her tone was brittle, as long as she said it. "My Lord, what you said was your right. Since you believed it to be the truth I cannot, and do not fault you for what you said."

*~ No matter how they hurt me, I cannot hold them against you. I will not hold them against you. ~*

Legolas sighed, "My Lady, the truth is that I did_ not_ mean what I said. I do not believe that you are …"

"A cold flame, burning but giving no warmth?"

Legolas winced slightly when he heard his words in Rhinure's mouth, "My Lady, I did not mean it."

"Then why did you say it, my Lord."

"I was angry, tired, probably both. I thought … felt that you did not understand. I cannot say what I was thinking at that point." Rhinure's eyes widened slightly, as if in surprise. Legolas would have missed it if he had not been watching her very closely.

_*~ So you do give out small signals. ~*_

"Have you never said anything in anger, my Lady?"

"My Lord, when I am angry I tend to say nothing. I will not inflict my emotions on others."

Legolas felt like an errant child, "My Lady, forgive me."

"My Lord, this apology is unnecessary. One cannot change the past."

Legolas smiled, feeling defeated by Rhinure's pragmatism, "Will you not accept my apology if only to make me feel better?" His eyes fled from her face, unable to look at her knowing the hurt his careless words had caused her. He could not mistake the pain in her eyes when he confessed to her. She was willing to accept his words if they were truth, because she would not deny him the truth, but words spoken in anger, words spoken to wound were alien to her.

 "Will you not … absolve me of this guilt?"

"My Lord, please look at me." Legolas' eyes snapped back to Rhinure's face, and were surprised to find that there was an almost gentle expression on her face. "Your words spoken in anger do not change the fact that you stayed by my side all this time. They do not change the fact you looked after my Avari. They do not change your actions and therefore they mean nothing. There is no guilt to absolve you of."

And with those words, Rhinure forgave Legolas – though he did not need it, and she truly did not see the relevance of it, she forgave him. It was what he wanted, and she could not deny him that.

"But I hurt you."

"And that is my concern, my Lord. What I feel is my affair. You cannot take responsibility for what others feel. Not even you, my Lord, have the strength for that."

Legolas smiled, happy that she had forgiven him but disheartened at the same time. She had reminded him of how far apart they really were. People who cared about each other were willing to consider the others emotions – something neither had done.

"My Lord, I think you still do not understand." Rhinure could see the hurt in Legolas' eyes and the loneliness. She was not trying to push him away but trying to explain.

"How so, my Lady?"

"What you said, you should not have. But it does not matter in the end. If you wish to see it as a mistake then do so. But forgive yourself for it as well. We all make mistakes, my Lord. But they become blights if we let them fester.

I know you do not want to hurt me, you worry about what I feel. And for that I am grateful to you. But I can look after myself, you need not concern yourself about me."

*~ But I want to concern myself. I want to worry, I want to make sure that you never hurt again. You accept what I do but why cannot you understand what I feel? ~*

It seemed as if the two Elves has reached an impasse, both trying to understand what the other was saying but not saying enough. For Rhinure, Legolas' actions were infinitely more important. She did not comprehend that Legolas could willingly want to spare her pain since no one ever had bothered. It was not the Avari way, they would do what needed to be done, no matter what others felt about it. When it came to their actions and their relationships, the Avari were supremely practical and logical. It was a sign of weakness to act on emotions. No Avari would speak out in anger; it would be a crass thing to do. Since whatever they did was necessary and carefully thought out, any hurt caused was unavoidable. For Legolas to want to show his feelings, to be concerned about others' was incomprehensible.

Legolas, on the other hand, could not appreciate the intensely private nature of Avari emotion. It was such a private thing for them that it did not matter how their actions affected the next person. While they would not act upon emotions, they hoarded them like a starving person would hoard food. Any emotion, be it anger or hurt, was precious. So precious that it could not be shared – would not be shared, for it would only lessen what you felt. While he could appreciate the Avari dedication to deed and not words, he did not understand the flip side to this all. It was the Avari fear that sharing emotions made them weak, it made them vulnerable. And in the end, it left them empty because once they lost their emotions they had nothing. 

What Legolas saw as a lack of emotion, and often a disregard for it, was actually an extreme emotion in itself. It was not that the Avari thought emotion irrelevant, but the thought it too personal, something that made them who they were. It was the one thing that they kept for themselves, only for themselves – the one freedom that they were allowed, the one vice in lives which were bound by honour and chained by duty.

"So my Lady, we _all_ make mistakes? Would you care to tell me some which you have made?" Legolas asked playfully, he would think about her words later. Right now he had to bring some light back to this painfully dark conversation.

"I made a mistake in not telling you about the ambush. While I still maintain that it helped your Company, I could have devised a less … abrupt plan."

Legolas blinked, "My Lady, you do not have to apologise …"

"My Lord, I am not. This is an explanation not an apology. To apologise for something I cannot change …"

"Is unnecessary," Legolas finished for her. "But nonetheless, I accept your apology, oh … forgive me … your _explanation_."

It was a good thing that Rhinure did not believe in acting on her emotions, because injured or not, she would have smacked Legolas.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	36. Common Ground

A bit slow huh? I kill off an elf and people still accuse me of that. *pouts* See what I have planned – wait for it ;) 

**Daw:** Such impatience, it's coming – soon. Well as soon as I type. But do you really think it will be that easy *evil grin*

**Lalaithiel: **The Avari are kind of like Vulcans – except for the whole mating every seven year bit. The only difference is that the Vulcan philosophy is one that places no emphasis on emotions – all the time. The Avari philosophy, I suppose it summed up by the fact that they feel, just not where anyone else can see them. The outcome is similar, even though the intent is different.

**Earwen of Alqualonde: **I found the last line of Chapter 35 funny. But then I have a twisted sense of humour. I like teasing Rhinure – though that might be hazardous to my health (and Legolas').

**Kel:** I think you are the first person to point out that how sad the Avari philosophy is. While they do not act on their anger and hurt (which is a good thing) it also means that they do not act on their joy either. Can you imagine a philosophy which says that to smile is wrong? No wonder the Avari have communication problems. Most of us, frown, laugh, smile, giggle etc to get our message across. The Avari do none of this. 

As for ideas I asked for – I am always interested in what my readers have to say. I can always use ideas – I have a pretty good idea where this is going but details can always be added. Of course, I could be lying and making all of this up as I go along. Never trust author's comments too much ;)

With that little proviso, let us begin. Chapter 36 – Common Ground 

****

Rhinure decided that she had probably married the most infuriating elf in Arda – she must have done something to displease the Valar to be saddled with such a fate. Legolas, completely oblivious to her ire, cheerfully smiled at her. His blue eyes twinkled as he looked over Rhinure's face. When black eyes finally met blue, Rhinure was certain that the innocence on his face was a intricately crafted ploy to exasperate her – no one could be _that_ innocent. Besides, his eyes were too mirthful for him not be doing this deliberately.

"My Lord, must you persist in aggravating me?" 

Legolas had managed to steer the conversation to lighter topics after the first intense hour since he was not sure his heart could stand more. His reward was Rhinure's sharp wit and not so lifeless eyes. It was probably the most satisfying thing he had ever done. As he watched her school her face into stillness, he realised that he was having _fun_. With this maddening, unpredictable _elleth _­– it was a novel feeling, something he would have thought impossible just a few hours ago.

Now, he found that he enjoyed pushing Rhinure, baiting her to see how long that Avari mask would stay in place.

"My Lady, you wound me with such accusations."

Rhinure folded her hands in her lap – if they were tightly clutched Legolas did not notice. "My Lord, you did not answer the question."

"You are correct my Lady – I did not answer."

"Then would you kindly do so."

"Yes, I must persist."

Rhinure just managed to swallow a cry of frustration which would have only made Legolas grin even further. As it was, she was having a difficult time concentrating – it was her tiredness. It had to be her wound – it had _nothing_ to do with the fact that Legolas was sitting next to her smelling of Spring, joy and all things forbidden.

Maybe if she closed her eyes, she could ignore him – pretend he was gone, pretend that his scent did not overpower every sense she had. 

"My Lady, are you feeling ill? Shall I call the Healer?" Legolas carefully sat down next to her, immediately concerned when she had closed her eyes. He placed his palm on her cheek feeling her skin to see if it was cold or not.

Rhinure shivered at Legolas' gentle touch, why could he not leave her alone? "My Lady, what ails you? Does your shoulder hurt?"

"No, my Lord, I am fine - just a little tired."

"Are you sure, my Lady?" Legolas asked again, while the back of his hand stroked her chin. Rhinure angled her head into his hand, craving more contact with him. 

"Yes, tired."

"Then I should leave you – to rest." 

Rhinure opened her eyes to look at Legolas, "Yes, that would be best."

Neither elf moved and Legolas' hand continued to stroke her cheek.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Both Elves' eyes were locked with the other when Rhinure became aware that there was sound coming from Ehtewen's neighbouring room. She was awake and in pain. Rhinure had to get to her. Ehtewen was in pain.

Legolas eyes widened when he saw a flash of pain pass through Rhinure's eyes. He did not understand what had happened but somehow his wife was in pain. "My Lady, what …?"

"Ehtewen is in pain. I need to get to her."

Only then did Legolas become aware of the sounds coming from the First Guard's room and the fact that they were getting louder. Rhinure tried getting out of bed but Legolas restrained her, holding her back. "My Lady, I will get the Healer, but you should stay in bed."

Rhinure did not say anything, but the fear in her eyes made Legolas run out of the room. He could not stand the pain he saw in her eyes, at this moment he would have preferred the blankness that Rhinure usually affected. The Avari masked had slipped and Legolas was not sure whether he would ever be able to forget.

As soon as Legolas has left the room, Rhinure determinedly put her feet on the ground and pushed herself out of bed. The room spun for briefly, but Rhinure was not one to give up so easily. Using the sparse furniture, she literally dragged herself to the room where Ehtewen was lying.

She controlled her dizziness and the way her shoulder throbbed in protest but the sight of her First Guard twisting in her bed almost undid her. Ehtewen should never be in such a position – it was as if everything right in the world had suddenly ended to be replaced by a reality in which nothing was real, nothing was right.

Rhinure haltingly made it to Ehtewen's bed, almost collapsing onto it. Her hand was shaking but she managed to smooth the wisps of Ehtewen's dark hair back form her forehead. She could tell that the older _elleth_ was in serious pain, the trembling lips and beads of sweat on her forehead told her as much - but how like Ehtewen to control her screams even in her sleep.

"I am here _dai_. I am here and I will let nothing happen to you." 

Maybe it was the soothing voice or the calming touch but Ehtewen seemed to quiet. She managed to open her eyes to look at her little Mistress. "And what are you doing out of bed, little one?"

"Your moaning disturbed me so I came to see what was the matter."

"If I wish to moan in what looks like _my _room then who are you tell me that I cannot?" Though the words were aggressive, their tone was teasing. And Rhinure had no problem reading the layers of emotion beneath the words – she had spent all her life listening to this _elleth_, hanging on her every word, yearning for affection from her. And now, a lifetime later, she had learnt to sense what Ehtewen did not give but still felt.

"I am your _beti_, your _choti_."                 (daughter, little one)

"Aye that you are. But still a nuisance." Ehtewen tried to raise her hand to Rhinure's face but it was trembling too much. Before it could fall back Rhinure clasped it, bringing it to the very cheek Legolas had been stroking just a moment ago.

"It hurts, does it not?"

"You must be more weak than you look if you have to ask such questions."

"I will take that as a yes."

"You may take it as whatever you wish."

A spasm racked Ehtewen's body, causing her to arch slightly off the bed but no sound emerged from her mouth.

"Will you leave me too?" 

Ehtewen turned furious eyes on Rhinure. "I am poisoned, not dying – yet."

Rhinure nodded, "Thank you, _dai._"

"Given a choice, I will never leave you, Mistress."

"I will hold you to that, First Guard." Rhinure's hand tightened around Ehtewen's, holding it firmly in place. When Legolas and the Healer entered the found Rhinure and Ehtewen in that position, not saying anything.

Legolas was surprised and not a little angry when he saw Rhinure sitting there. Did she not understand that she should be resting, she had almost died today? "My Lady, did I not tell you to stay in bed?"

"No my Lord, you told me I _should_ stay in bed. I _choose_ to be here instead." Rhinure answered calmly, her eyes never leaving Ehtewen's face.

The Healer hid a smile behind his professional face but the Prince's expression was almost worth seeing his patient out of bed. "Nevertheless, Prince Legolas is correct, you need to stay in bed. Your body needs to recover from the blood loss."

Rhinure ignored what the healer said, keeping her attention on her First Guard. When Ehtewen squeezed her hand even more tightly she asked, "What is wrong with the First Guard?" From the inflection in her voice one would have been excused in thinking, she spoke of a plant – though some had been known to show more affection to their plants.

The Healer came to other side of the bed and carefully examined Ehtewen. "I think that there may be some internal bleeding. The poison seems to have weakened some of her organs."

"Will she recover?"

"I am still here, Mistress. I am able to inquire after my own health." Ehtewen sharp voice cut in. Rhinure waved Ehtewen to continue.

"So will I recover?"

The Healer smiled, understanding what Istion has meant about Ehtewen being a _difficult_ patient. "Yes, my Lady, you will recover. I will give you something for the pain, and respite will take care of the rest."

"How long will it take for her to recover?" Rhinure looked at the healer, making him feel that he had done something wrong in not healing Ehtewen immediately. He frowned when he saw Rhinure sway slightly, though her gaze remained firm.

Istion had neglected to mention that Princess Rhinure was as stubborn a patient as her First Guard, "A few days of rest will be sufficient. And that applies to you as well, my Lady. You should not be out of bed."

"How long will I have to stay in bed?"

"At least till tomorrow."

"Then I will stay in bed till the morning." Rhinure said it with such finality that the Healer did not know what to say. He thought it best not to argue; the Princess did not seem to be in an understanding mood.

Rhinure rose from the bed without assistance. Ehtewen looked at her and gave her the Avari salute. Rhinure nodded and turned to walk out of the room, back ever so straight.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

****

Legolas followed Rhinure out of the room, while the Healer remained to sedate Ehtewen. Legolas kept a close eye on Rhinure, not liking the stiffness in her gait. Her walk had always been fluid before, but now her shoulders were stiff as if every muscle has been tightly locked into place.

  
*~ She is not well, even I can see that. Why must she be so stubborn?~*

Legolas closed the door between Ehtewen's and Rhinure's rooms to allow the First Guard more privacy. Anyway, he wanted a few words with his wife. But as soon as the door was closed, it was as if someone had cut the strings holding Rhinure up. Legolas caught her in his arms as she collapsed a short distance from the bed.

"You should never have left your bed," Legolas almost growled at her. "Look at you, you are almost fainting.

"Almost does not mean I will," Rhinure answered, keeping her voice steady if a little low.

_*~ Stubborn elleth. ~*_ Legolas did not say anything, guiding her to bed and laying her down. When she tried to get up again he gently pushed her back down shaking his head. He watched her as she lay on the pillow, calming her breathing.

"Why did you leave your bed?"

"I had to see her." Rhinure turned to her side, avoiding Legolas' eyes. How could she explain her desperation? She had lost Morion today – the thought of losing Ehtewen as well was too much to bear.

"I hope it was worth it," Legolas' kind tone made her turn back. It seemed as if he understood without having been told.

"Yes, it was."

"But now you must stay in bed."

"Till the morning."

"Yes, till the morning." Legolas had the feeling that it was the best concession her was going to get from her.

He gently stroked her forehead, "I want you to get better soon."

"I will, my Lord. You have my word on it."

Rhinure's hand removed Legolas' from her forehead. "Would you do something for me?"

Legolas nodded, noting that she did not let his hand go.

"Will you get some rest yourself? In your own bed, and not in that chair?"

Legolas' first instinct was to refuse, he did not want her to be alone, but he knew he could have someone else watch over her tonight.

_*~ Admit it, you do not want anyone else here, except you. ~*_

"As my Lady wishes."

Rhinure let go of his hand, and turned over, letting the exhaustion overtake her. Watching her sleep, Legolas realised that his body was aching with tiredness as well. It was time to get some rest. 

He bent over to brush his lips over Rhinure's cheek, "Good night, my Lady." Expecting no answer, he left the room.

"Good night, my Lord." Rhinure caressed the spot where his lips had touched her skin. 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure felt the presence of another in her room and her hands instinctively went for her daggers, appalled to find that they were missing.

"Do you look for these, Mistress?" Istion held out Rhinure's blades, which she calmly took from him, placing them back inside her armbands.

"Yes, Istion. When did you return?"

_*~ I have missed you. ~*_

"A few hours ago."

_*~ You looked so peaceful asleep. ~*_

"Why was I not awakened?"

_*~ Why did you not come to see me? ~*_

"I thought you needed your rest."

_*~ I wanted to spare you the pain as much as possible. ~*_

Rhinure nodded, recognising the concern in Istion's voice even if he did not say it. "Were they any problems on the Patrol?"

_*~ Were any of my Avari injured? ~*_

"None. We did not find any sign of the orcs. They seem to have retreated."

_*~ We all came back unharmed. You need not worry. ~*_

"Did you find the bodies?"

_*~ Was Morion's spared? ~*_

"Unfortunately not, Mistress. The Orcs must have taken them, as you predicted."

_*~ I am sorry I could not bring Morion back. ~*_

"Did you recover the Blades?"

_*~ Will I be able to give me people something to mourn? ~*_

Istion nodded, drawing two Blades from behind him – they were still covered in blood.

_*~ We will remember. ~*_

Rhinure took the Blades from Istion, cradling them in her hands. 

_*~ I will not forget, I will remember. Your deaths will be avenged. ~*_

Istion watched his Mistress. When she turned her black eyes on him, they burned cold again and Istion knew that the Orcs would not be given any quarter. And he was pleased.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"… think that the Orcs retreated back. We decided not to pursue them since we were not sure how many more were waiting. We have sent trackers to shadow them." Faelon finished his report.

Legolas asked, "How did they get so close to our borders in the first place?" 

"That is uncertain at this point, my Lord. The trees did not sense something wrong till they were close."

Legolas frowned, not liking the answer one bit. But for now he held his peace. It would not do to speculate in front of the Company. He would need to speak to his father about this.

"Well they have retreated so for now we can ignore them. The Border Patrol will handle it."

Faelon nodded, accepting the Prince's diversionary tactic even though the Patrol had failed once. 

"When we return to the Palace I will increase the frequency of the patrols," Legolas conceded, noting the worried expression on his Captain's face.

Faelon nodded a little more cheerfully this time – his Prince would handle the situation.

"How did the Avari perform?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Surprisingly well, my Lord. They are very well trained and follow orders unquestioningly. They did not seem to have any problems with following my orders – though it is difficult to know what they think. They are uncannily silent, they do not speak unless spoken to and even then are abrupt with their answers. It is difficult to distinguish between them – they seem so … _characterless_. With the exception of Istion and Agorion I would be hard pressed to describe any of them."

Legolas nodded, encouraging the Lieutenant to continue.

"I did get the impression that Istion did not want them mingling with us too freely. If I had a question it was implied that I should ask him. The rest of the Avari could be extensions of him as far as I can tell."

Legolas has noted this when Rhinure was leading them as well. The Avari did not sit with the Silvan Elves; they did not share the fire, or the food. There was no chance of camaraderie forming between two groups and Legolas wondered if that was Rhinure's intent. She did not offer much about herself or her people. At first Legolas thought that was just her natural inclination, but now he could see that all the Avari shared this reticence. They kept away from the Wood-elves, and that intrigued Legolas. While he had no doubt that the Wood-elves could have been more welcoming, the lack of overtures from the Avari made him suspicious.

"The only time I got the hint of something lying underneath was when we found what they call their Blades." Faelon shivered, causing Legolas to look at him sharply. "My Lord, when Istion picked up the swords I got a glimpse at his face. It was as if someone had cut his heart out. The rest of the Avari looked as if Death had her grip on their throats. It was so fleeting that I could have been mistaken."

"Why does that disturb you so?"

"My Lord, it was as if I suddenly watched a corpse move. No, that is unjust of me. The only way I can describe it is as if it was watching a statue scream. It was most unusual, my Lord."

Faelon fell silent, both he and his Prince contemplating what he had said. Neither liked the thought of a fellow Elf being in pain and it was doubly hard when they were unable to offer sympathy or help. The Wood-elves had seen death and pain before, and had found their strength in sharing it. To see another creature in pain was hard for them – but to see it deny what it felt was even worse.

"My Lord," Faelon raised his voice tentatively, "is it true that Morion, the elf that died, was Princess Rhinure's uncle?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, he was my uncle. On my father's side."

Faelon looked over Legolas' shoulder to see Rhinure standing there, Istion behind her. He wondered how much she had heard, but her face gave nothing away. He digested the news, unsure of why he had asked the question. He wanted to offer his sympathies, and tell his Princess that he understood. But how could he? He had never had to drive a blade through his uncle's heart.

He was still unsure whether the act was one of courage or cruelty. 

Legolas on the other hand, took Rhinure's presence smoothly in stride. If she had heard then he could not change it and if she had not – then it was even better. He was sure Rhinure would have approved of his practical attitude.

"My Lady, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Coming to see you, my Lord."

"Should you be out of bed, my Lady?"

"It is the morning, and the Healer said that I would need only till the morning."

Legolas pursued his lips and decided not to argue. Rhinure after all had promised to stay in bed till the morning – and even if the Sun had just risen, it was the morning. 

"What did you want to see me about?"

"Do we ride for the Palace today?"

"Yes, my Lady. In a few hours."

Rhinure nodded and then fell silent. Legolas waited to see what more she was going to stay. "My Lord, I heard that you did not recover the body of the Silvan Elf."

"No, my Lady, we did not." Legolas' face closed up and his eyes narrowed. Why did she ask him this when Istion could have told her as much?

"Is not the body important for a Silvan funeral?" 

"Yes it is. We burn it, but since we could not recover the body we cannot hold a funeral."

"My Lord, we recovered his sword. If you cannot give him a Silvan funeral then may we give him an Avari one?" 

Legolas blinked, taken aback by the request. Before he could say anything, Faelon jumped in, "My Lady, forgive me boldness but why would you wish to do so?"

"He died fighting with the Avari, Lieutenant. We would honour him. He deserves a memorial service."

"My Lady, we can hold a remembrance for him as we consign his _fea_ to Mandos." Legolas pointed out quietly. 

"That is true my Lord, but you cannot hold an internment."

"That we cannot."

"We wish to give him one."

"We will ask his family and do what they wish. But we thank you for the offer, my Lady."

"There is no thanks necessary, my Lord. You would have done the same for any of us." Rhinure remembered the vehemence that Legolas had displayed when she had suggested leaving the bodies. He would have made sure that each Avari had a proper memorial service, a Silvan one if need be.

Faelon watched as Rhinure took leave of Legolas. Before she could go back into the house, he stepped forward and saluted her. It was the least he could do.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Mistress, he was not Avari."

"No Istion, he was not."

"And you would still honour him in Avari fashion."

"He died protecting us, do you not think he deserved as much?"

"Mistress, he was not Clan." Istion repeated. No non-Avari had, in his memory, been accorded such honour as Rhinure was planning to accord this nameless Elf.

"Istion he is dead, does it really matter if we remember him in Avari fashion or Silvan? He no longer breathes and it may be our fault. Would you begrudge him this?"

"No, Mistress, I would not. It is just … unprecedented."

"Then we create a new precedence."

"As my Sacrifice wishes."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure turned from the mirror to see Legolas enter the room. He was dressed in his royal tunic once more, the silver thread catching the early morning light to make him sparkle. Her prince had returned, and as she looked at his blue eyes, he was displeased.

"My Lady, you are dressed for riding."

Rhinure glanced back at her black tunic and armour and arched her brow – it seemed as if the Sacrifice had returned as well.

"It is customary if one expects to ride, my Lord."

"You are still weak."

Rhinure's eyes hardened as she looked at him in the mirror, "I am strong enough to do this."

Legolas sighed, pushing his worry for her aside. He stepped closer to her, almost touching her. "Must you do this? You could ride with me."

"My Lord, I am Sacrifice. I must ride."

Legolas nodded, he recognised the determined gleam in Rhinure's eyes. It was too familiar. Less customary was what Rhinure said next.

"When Morion's Blade is carried into Mirkwood I would rather it be carried by his Sacrifice. I will not dishonour his memory by letting someone else carry it. I will not dishonour his memory by being weak."

Legolas looked in the mirror at the _elleth_ dressed in black, who kept her carriage erect and eyes calm. He saw the way she disregarded any residual pain, any lingering fatigue. If this was important to her, then he could not deny it to her. But he would try.

"My Lady, …"

Before he could say anything else, Rhinure turned around and placed her palm on his mouth, stopping any further words.

"The Avari expect it of me. I must do my duty, my Lord."

Legolas clasped the hand covering his mouth, kissing it silently. He bent down to pick up her _karha_, slowly placing it on for her. His eyes followed his fingers as he slipped on the silver rings. Rhinure watched him when he clasped the bracelet on, learning the way his face looked, the way his hair fell across his face, partially hiding the concern that he ignored because she asked it of him.

Legolas straightened from his task and took Rhinure's cloak before she could move. He placed is around her shoulders, tying it to her. Rhinure did not move as his long fingers came up to cup her chin, lifting her face so that his eyes could look into her own.

"Come my Lady. We ride for home."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

A/N: _dai _is like a "nanny" or care-giver but it is an affectionate term.

And Ehtewen is NOT Rhinure's mother – the term _beti_ was meant affectionately.

****


	37. Homecoming

**Tiger Lilly713: **I hope your surgery went alright – I hope it was a minor thing. I am flattered you took it on your birthday trip – though I would have imagined Las Vegas to be infinitely more interesting. *blush* 

**Nilmandra:** Sometimes Rhinure and Legolas remind me of little children. You know the kind who really like each other and therefore do all they can to aggravate each other. It is times like this that I love them – then they go do something which reminds me that they are not children but adults. It is only then that I despair. Thank you for the title – to everyone who thought the previous chapter was well-named – the credit goes to Nilmandra (whose fics you should go read).

****

**Princess Istawen: **So your roommate is Punjabi is she? Tell her so am I. Though my Punjabi is atrocious which is why I kept to Urdu. And yes, the orcs will pay. Snarling, ugly creatures.

**Surreal: **I think Legolas really enjoys teasing Rhinure. Who wouldn't enjoy it? She takes herself too seriously, I think. But as for her enjoying it, I think she would – if she knew what that meant. Aragorn will come back as well. The King of the United Kingdoms of Man has a role to play – if nothing else Legolas could always use another lecture ;)

**Alkfalathiel:** How did I come up with Rhinure? Well, I wanted to write a romance for Legolas – so she had to be female. The lack of information about the Avari, in an otherwise well-realised universe, made her Moriquendi. I think I wrote most of her back story out before I started the fic so I knew what kind of person she was. But she consistently surprises me. Take the offer for the funeral. I was going to make her ignore it – but then it just came out. Somehow it just fit – and I think that's the real inspiration. Rhinure just fits what I imagined the Avari to be like. I think she is plausible character – someone who could have emerged out of the secretive Dark Elf society.

**aga_xris: **Suspicious of Istion's feelings? Are you implying that Legolas has competition? I hope not. I mean would I do a thing like that to you all *innocent look*. Actually now that you mention it, he does seem attached to her, no?

**KeL:** Legolas is a very charismatic elf (I believe – even if he was not plaid by Orlando Bloom). I think he will be good for the Avari. Though I am not exactly sure if they see him as their Lord. He is Rhinure's husband but is he their Prince? Does it work that way? She swore an oath to her people – they did not swear one to her (individual Avari excepted). Do her obligations (to Legolas) fall on them as well? Will have to think on that one. For the Wood-elves it's different – they swear fealty to their King not the other way around.

**Katherine the Celt:** *back paining from the whip lashes*. Sorry it took me a while to update. Will try not to let it happen again. Exams revision is stressful.

I apologise to all who were looking forward to a speedy update. But I have an essay due tomorrow – which I should be writing now, instead of typing this chapter. But … LOTR is so much more important. Is it not?

Let the games continue:

Chapter 36 – Homecoming 

Legolas held Rhinure's chin for a moment longer before reluctantly releasing it. "Come, there is someone who has been wanting to see you."

Rhinure nodded, stepping back to pick up Morion's Blade. Her hands tightened over the familiar leather and for a moment she could almost here his voice again. It was telling her not to be weak, to do what was expected of her. She had people depending on her – she could not let herself fall apart. It was telling her that she needed to think of others before she could think of herself.

"My Lady?" Legolas' gentle question blocked out the echo that still rung in her ears.

_*~ I remember, chachu. I will always remember. ~*_

Rhinure strapped the sword to her back in one fluid movement before she looked at Legolas, "I am ready, my Lord. Who wanted to see me?"

"Come out with me and you can see for yourself." Legolas waited until Rhinure acknowledged him by a dip of her head. Then he led her out to where her Avari waited.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Arandur?"

"I have come, Mistress."

Rhinure held in any surprise she felt at the sight of the Captain. If she was glad to see him, she did not indicate it. Neither did Arandur, his face was bland as he saluted his Mistress.

"King Thranduil was worried about his … children. He sent me with the reinforcements to make sure that you return safely."

"King Thranduil's concern for … _us_ is appreciated." Rhinure knew that Arandur was here because Thranduil was worried about Legolas. But, it was to be expected – Thranduil loved Legolas, even Rhinure could recognise that easily. Still, even if it was concern for just her physical well-being, it was appreciated.

Arandur watched his Mistress silently, taking in her frame, noting the stiffness in her shoulder and the weakness in her muscles.

"I will be riding, Captain." Rhinure's eyes told him that whatever weakness he saw was irrelevant. She was strong enough to fulfil her duty – the weakness he saw would pass. As it always did 

"I know, Mistress." 

_*~ I expected as much. ~*_

His eyes fell on the Blade strapped against Rhinure's body and he felt his chest hurt. "You carry the Second Guard's Blade."

"As is my right, Captain."

Arandur wanted to offer his strength and his support to this _elleth_ in front of him but he knew it would be unwelcome. Rhinure did not need anyone's pity or strength. She had more than enough of her own. Arandur would do well to look after himself.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas watched the two Avari talk to each other, noting the clipped tones and the strict postures they maintained. He wanted to shake the both of them; this distance they insisted in maintaining at all cost was beginning to irritate him greatly. The control they kept of themselves was artificial, he was sure of it. And like all artificial things, it was causing more harm then either person realised. By denying what they felt, the Avari were causing themselves unnecessary pain. 

It was so clear to Legolas, so easy for him. Let others in so that they could help, so that they could replace the sorrow with joy. It had worked so well for him that he could not imagine his life being any other way. When he watched Rhinure, he felt a deep swell of sympathy for her – how could she live her life in such loneliness? Did it not smother her?

Rhinure turned from Arandur and caught the glimmer of pity on Legolas' face. Her back immediately straightened. No matter what she had done, what she had lost, she did not need pity. She did not need another's emotions – she would not accept another's weakening to bolster herself. She had survived on her own, and she would do so again.

To depend on others, to become emotionally entangled with them only led to betrayal. Had not the death of her uncle proved that – once again? Had she not been damaged because she had made the mistake of looking to someone else when she should have been self-sufficient?

Feel; just do not let others affect what you feel. Feel, but do not expect others to feel as you do.

"My Lord, when do we ride?"

Legolas' eyes narrowed at her cold tone, he was not about to let her escape from him again. He was just beginning to understand her; he was not about to let her confound him again. "When you are ready, my Lady. We have been waiting for you."

"Then it would be best if we leave now."

Rhinure walked over to her horse, swinging on before Legolas could offer to help her on. She looked down at her husband, silently telling him to stop wasting time. Legolas set his jaw and mounted his own horse. He looked at the villagers and thanked them once again. They nodded and waved as the Home Guard rode out of the village. 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Arandur nudged his horse back to where Rhinure was riding. "Mistress, will the First Guard recover?"

Rhinure looked down at the sleeping form of Ehtewen, who was carefully strapped on to the stretcher, sedated for the journey. Ehtewen had not been pleased, but the Healer had insisted that it would be prudent if he kept her unconscious for the journey home. After all, Ehtewen did not want to suffer a relapse. Rhinure had agreed that no unnecessary risks should be taken, effectively ending the discussion. However, Rhinure knew that Ehtewen would find a way to remind Rhinure that she has not approved of this decision. Ehtewen never forgot anything.

"I believe so, Captain," Rhinure looked up at him. "Why do you leave your post?"

"Lieutenant Faelon and Herenion can lead the company. There is no need for me to be there – for now."

Arandur looked at Ehtewen, not liking the way her eyes remained shut. It was unnatural for him not to see her black eyes glare at him. He felt Rhinure's eyes on him, watching him ever so closely. After hundreds of years serving with the Silvan elves, it was unusual to feel Elven eyes upon him. No Wood-elf dared stare at him for long; the underlying menace he exuded was enough to make most back off. The few who could withstand his temperament, had better things to do than bother with a Captain. Rulers had other duties after all.

For the Avari it was different. As Sacrifice all Avari were Rhinure's responsibility. It was her duty to see to their well-being, their comfort – their very lives. It was for this she existed. And she took her obligations very seriously. It would take some getting used to – being important to someone again. 

"Will you have the funeral in the Palace or do you plan to take the Blades home?"

"I will hold the funerals today, if possible, and then take the ashes home. You will see an Avari funeral again, Captain."

"I would rather not. It is something I could have forgone."

"As we all could have. Unfortunately, there are still some things beyond our control."

"When do you plan to return?"

"A new Second Guard must be chosen as soon as possible. I will need to return home week's end."

"I will see that preparations are made."

"It is not necessary, Captain. The Avari know what needs to be done."

"Nevertheless, I will see that the preparations for your journey are made."

"As you wish."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The rest of the journey was spent in relative silence as the Elves headed back into the Woodland realm. The Home Guard whispered amongst themselves occasionally, but kept their eyes on the trees. Their Prince had been hurt once; they would not let it happen again.

The Avari did not feel the need to even whisper. They gave each other the privacy of their own thoughts as long as each kept a sharp eye on their Mistress. She rode once more, filling them with purpose. Their lives were irrelevant as long as hers was preserved. And as long as they kept reminding themselves of that, they could ignore the Blade that rested against Rhinure's back.

Rhinure rode ahead of the litter that carried Ehtewen, with Istion cloaked next to her. Neither looked at each other, or at the prone form of the Guard behind them. They kept their eyes ahead and backs straight, they could do no less. The difference between the two was that while Istion concentrated on the terrain, Rhinure kept her eyes on the golden head in front of her.

Legolas was riding in front with Herenion and Faelon. Herenion had been reluctant at first, but seeing that no danger was expected he thought it best to let Legolas have his way – just this once. He had gone through enough not to be thwarted by his bodyguard. It was best to indulge the Prince once in a while. Like his father before him, Legolas could be petulant if crossed too often, though Herenion was sure neither father nor son would admit to such.

Right now Legolas was ostensibly riding with them, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Herenion watched with pride as Legolas' blue eyes scanned the territory, but he could see that his heart was somewhere else – probably somewhere near the vicinity of the _elleth_ who rose behind them – whose eyes remained locked on his Prince.

Herenion was tempted to turn back and look at Rhinure, but that would only displease Legolas. He had made it clear that Rhinure was not to be disturbed even by him. Of course, Faelon cheerfully disregarded his Princes' orders. Turning back once again, "She still watches us, my Lord."

"Does she?" Legolas kept his voice indifferent but Herenion noted the way he almost leaned towards Faelon to catch the elf's soft words.

"Yes, or to be more precise – she still watches you." Faelon looked at his Prince, "I think you should go talk to her."

"She probably wants to be alone." Legolas managed to stop himself from turning his horse around. 

"If she does, you can just leave again, my Prince." Faelon said casually.

Legolas glanced at Herenion, who was trying very hard not to laugh. Legolas was not going to ask his bodyguard as he was old enough to make his own decisions, and Herenion was not about to make things easier for him by offering his opinion.

"Well, she is not alone anymore." Faelon spoke up. "Arandur just joined her – and her Guard, Istion, seems to have moved in as well. They seem to be talking about something."

Legolas nodded, resigned to staying where he was. If he felt any annoyance at the Captain, he chose to ignore it.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Did you find the other Blades, Mistress?" Arandur asked, moving his horse so that it rode next to Rhinure's.

"Yes, Istion carries one and Agorion the other." 

"What will you do with them?"

"Amar's will be given to his eldest daughter – she takes her vows soon. Tathren's Blade will be given to her mate; she did not have any children so I will allow him to decide who will carry her memory."

"And … Morion's?"

Rhinure paused, "Morion's Blade will be passed on to whomsoever wins his position as Second Guard."

Arandur had known the answer to the question but he wanted to hear the answer from Rhinure's lips. He knew that she had no choice in who inherited Morion's Blade. He knew she wanted Morion's son to wield his father's Blade, but the child was too young. Someone else would be Second Guard, and someone else would have the privilege to recollect.

 "Mistress …" Arandur fell silent. What difference could his words make?

"I know what you wish to say, Arandur. Do not. This is the way it must be."

"Mistress, I will try for the Second Guard's place." Istion said quietly. Rhinure looked at the Avari next to her.

"If you wish to, I will not stop you. But be certain that this is what you want. It is not a responsibility to be undertaken lightly. If you choose to take the vows then be sure you believe it to be the right thing to do."

"There is nothing more I would wish than to serve my Mistress."

Rhinure nodded, "Then I will accept your appeal when we return to Tirnen."

Istion saluted and as he brought his arm down, he lightly touched the blade on Rhinure's back. "Besides, I want to make Morion's Blade sing once again."

Istion looked at Rhinure and even though he tried to hide it, she saw the pain in those eyes. She turned her eyes away from him, allowing him his privacy. And herself as well.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas finally allowed himself to turn back and look at Rhinure. He frowned when he saw the three Avari having, what seemed to his eyes, to be a serious conversation. He saw Istion salute and then touch Rhinure's back. He almost hissed when he saw the pain flash in the younger elf's eyes. Even from this distance, he could see that Istion suffered.

But any thoughts of the younger elf were driven out of his mind when his eyes met Rhinure. Istion's pain was nothing compared to what he saw in his wife's face. Her eyes burned with such sorrow that Legolas wondered how she could still manage to keep the rest of herself so unmoved. At that point all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be all right. Even if he would have to lie, he would do it to make her feel better.

He remained where he was; the slight shake of Rhinure's head telling him not to approach. It was as if she had told him that she did not want him to be near her. Legolas did not know whether it was the pain which kept him in his place or the anguish he saw in Rhinure's face.

Rhinure watched Legolas turn away from her – she had hurt him, she could feel it. But she could not think about him at this moment. Every ounce of her strength was needed to ignore what Istion had said. Only now was she realising that Morion was gone. His Blade would belong to someone else, and while she was pleased that Istion had offered, better he than some stranger, it would not be the same. It was Morion's, only his – no one had the right to touch it, let alone wield it.

Rhinure could feel the weight of the Blade against her back. She knew if she drew the sword out, she would be able to smell Morion's blood. She wanted to clutch the sword against her chest and cradle it, as she had not been allowed to cradle Morion's wounded body. She wanted to keep it next to heart, as she had ever kept Morion. It was the least that was owed to her, the least that they could let her keep.

Her wounded eyes fell on Arandur and the Captain turned away, slightly ashamed that he had witnessed the rage in her eyes. That slight withdrawal was enough to make Rhinure remember that she was in public and this was not the place to indulge herself. Drawing herself up she spoke briefly to Arandur, "If you do not have any other questions, Captain, you should return to your patrol."

"As you wish, Mistress." As Arandur kicked his horse forward, he saw Rhinure draw her hood up, hiding herself from the gazes of the Elves around her. It was not the same thing as being alone but it gave her some measure of privacy. Rhinure's action seemed to set off a chain reaction. Istion soon followed by putting up his hood as well, and soon most of the Avari had pulled theirs up as well. Each Avari became as withdrawn into himself as was possible on the march back to Mirkwood. 

All, except him. For two thousand years he had denied the Moriquendi part of himself. One more day would not make a difference. When he was back in his own quarters he would grieve for all that he had lost. Three Avari had fallen today and for that Arandur's heart bled, but of all the Elves, he had lost the most. He grieved for the Avari as the Wood-elves could not and he grieved for the Silvan Scout since the Avari knew not how to do so. He had lost four elves today – truly, a huge loss to bear, but he would do it.

Nothing less would be acceptable to this Elf who bridged the gap between the two races.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas found himself wondering why the Avari all pulled up their hoods.  Like the rest of the Wood-elves he scanned the tress but they assured him that nothing foul lurked in the shadows. Legolas had only seen them do so when they wanted to disappear in the shadows – or, he realised, eyes widening, when they wanted to become anonymous.

They were hiding.

Legolas watched Arandur ride back to his side, face carefully blank. There was something disturbingly familiar in the Captain's face – pain, sorrow and the ever-present ice coating it all. These were Avari eyes, cold, merciless – wounded.

Legolas cleared his throat, drawing Arandur's attention to him. "Is Princess Rhinure well?"

"As well as can be expected, my Lord. I think she wanted to be alone."

"And you, do you wish to be alone?"

"Yes, my lord."

At least Arandur's tongue was firmly in place – if not his mask. Legolas firmly shut his mouth, feeling like a little Elfling again. He probably should have appreciated Arandur's candour but he could not help feel a little abused. He had just been trying to help. First Rhinure and now Arandur, both seemed determined to push him as far as possible. 

Herenion shrugged when Legolas turned to him. He did not understand the Avari any more than the Prince did in this moment. To re-buff concern, especially well meaning concern was impolite – to put it mildly.

Both Elves turned to Arandur when they heard Rhinure's horse approach his side. Though she did not lower her hood, Legolas could almost feel the pain radiating from her body. It was suffocating in its intensity. 

Rhinure held out a bundle of black to Arandur, "This was Morion's cloak. If King Thranduil does not have an objection then you may wear it."

Arandur's hand shook a little as he accepted the bundle from Rhinure's outstretched palm. After such a long time he again held an Avari cloak in his hands. After two thousand years, he finally had permission to wear it, permission from his Sacrifice. His fingers lightly fingered the material – an Avari cloak, Morion's cloak.

Rhinure bent forward so that only Arandur could hear the words, "I do not have much to give, but I would give you this." Arandur was not sure whether she meant the gift of Morion's cloak, or the right to wear the cloak – maybe both.

Rhinure reigned her horse back to where Ehtewen lay, not sparing another glance for Arandur, or for Legolas.

Legolas watched her ride back to her position and only then turned to scrutinize Arandur. The Captain's hand still caressed the material and his eyes were focused on some far away scene. Legolas was sure that he saw unshed tears in the Avari's eyes – but before he could look again, Arandur blinked and turned his eyes back onto Legolas. 

Once again, Legolas could not shake the feeling that he was intruding where he was not wanted or needed. "Put it on if you wish, Captain."

"I will wait for the King's permission"

"Until the King is here, I speak with his voice." Legolas reminded Arandur, drawing himself to his full height, letting his blue eyes narrow a little. If he had to, he would order Arandur to wear the cloak. Thankfully, he did not have to; Arandur quickly threw the black cloth around his shoulders. Legolas watched with something approaching awe as he saw the Captain disappear and only an Avari remain. 

But, right before Arandur pulled up the hood, Legolas caught a look of gratitude in the dark elf's eyes.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

It was after six long days that Legolas finally entered the returned to the  Palace. As the gates swung open to admit the company, Legolas felt his heart sing in gratitude and joy – he was home. And on the steps of the main entrance was his Ada. There was his Ada walking towards him.

Legolas jumped down from the horse and was immediately engulfed in two strong arms. Thranduil squeezed the very life out of his son, but Legolas did not mind. 

"Never do that to me again, _nín ion_."                       My son.

"I am sorry, _Ada. I did not mean to worry you."_

"You will be the death of me yet."

"Never,_ Ada, never. I will die before that." _

Thranduil released his son a little to look into Legolas' face. He saw regret and guilt in those blue eyes, and he could not bear it. "Do you think I would survive your death, little one? Take care of yourself and I will be fine."

Legolas smiled, hugging his father again, burying his head in Thranduil's chest. Everything would be fine now – he had come home.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	38. Remembrance

Okay, I am in a bad mood – read another one of Thranduil-bashing fic recently. I would like to point out that there is no evidence whatsoever that Thranduil was a bad father. Yes, he was not so sympathetic in "The Hobbit" – but that was told from a Dwarven point of view – how accurate is that going to be? ;)

Secondly, Legolas turned out really well – the father has to have had _some_ influence there. Do you think a depressed, suicidal elf would have survived on the Quest? I doubt that people who are reading this portray Thranduil as a psychotic elf but I had to rant. Why does Legolas always have to come from a broken and violent home? Go pick on Elrond or something. I mean, if any Elf could turn out disturbed it would be Elrond – the guy had a messed up childhood.

Hmm, on second thoughts, don't pick on him either. My beta-reader Nilmandra won't be happy with me if you do. Anyway, Elrond's a nice guy too. 

Okay enough blathering.

Chapter 38 – Remembrance 

****

Thranduil held his son for a moment longer, thanking the Valar for his safe return. This was not the first time Legolas' life had been at risk, nor the first time Thranduil had not slept at night for fear that his son would not return. The time of the Quest has been infinitely worse - there had been times when Thranduil had wondered if life was worth fighting for if he lost his son. Was there any reason to persist against the Shadow if his son would not be there to fight by his side? In comparison to that awful time, this incident was a minor one at best. But that did not change the sheer relief that Thranduil felt as he held his son to his heart. 

His son was home – where he belonged. And Ilúvatar help those who tried to take him away.

"Welcome home, Legolas." Thranduil squeezed his not-so-tiny son's shoulders one last time before reluctantly turning to the rest of the elves. He had other elves to see to, other duties to attend to; he could not stay here with his son in his arms, protecting him against all harm no matter how much he wished it. Even Kings could not make time stand still.

Thranduil lifted his eyes to take in the rest of the party, finally coming to rest on Rhinure. She was still astride her horse, hood down and eyes blank. However, she could not hide her fatigue from Thranduil's sharp eyes. Her posture lacked the usual elven grace he had come to expect from her. He could see that she was tired and probably in pain, no matter how little her face gave away. But then, even that was to be expected. When Thranduil had heard that Rhinure had been injured he knew that would not stop her from riding. In anticipation, he had given orders for rooms to be prepared for her and her entire company.

"Welcome back, Princess." Thranduil walked over to Rhinure, helping her off her horse before she could protest. He firmly placed her on the ground, eyes telling her that this was not the time to display her stubborn pride.

Rhinure squared her shoulders and allowed this indignity – if only because she did not have the strength to protest. Arguing with Thranduil required presence of mind, which unfortunately she was running low on. The two-day march home had exhausted her – avoiding Legolas' concern had not helped either. She needed time to herself if she hoped to purge the ache in her heart.

"Thank you, my King." Rhinure fell silent, not knowing what Thranduil expected her to say.

"You seem tired, my Lady. I have prepared your rooms so that you may rest."

"I do not need to rest, my Lord. My company needs to be housed and taken care of first."

Thranduil sighed, one would have thought that he would have been used to such stubbornness from young elves – Legolas had provided ample practise after all - but it was frustrating nonetheless. "Your Company will be housed next to the Prince's Company. We have prepared food and beds for them as well. If they need medical attention, my Healers are waiting."

Rhinure blinked, if she had not been so tired she would have realised that Thranduil would have made preparations for her Avari as well. Or so she told herself. She almost glanced back, looking for Ehtewen's presence – the First Guard always knew how to handle such situations – before she remembered that Ehtewen was still unconscious from the drugs. 

Thranduil watched as Rhinure swallowed whatever words had come to her lips, noting the flash of grief that went through those dark eyes. He looked past her shoulder to where Ehtewen lay and deduced the reason for her sudden withdrawal.

"Does Lady Ehtewen recover?"

"I believe so, my Lord. The Healer assured me that she is out of danger. However, a few more days of rest are advisable."

_*~ No matter how much she might object. ~*_

"Then we must see her to her rooms and make sure she gets her rest, should we not?" Thranduil smiled and offered his arm to his daughter. It would take some getting used to, but this _elleth was family now. _

Rhinure glanced at the offered arm and back up to Thranduil. He seemed genuine in his offer to help. Maybe she should trust him. 

If her grip was a little tentative, Thranduil chose not to comment.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas watched his wife and father walk behind Ehtewen's stretcher. The First Guard was still asleep and would probably remain so for another few hours. As per Rhinure's request, the Avari were moving Ehtewen to her quarters. He could see the care they took in handling her – it bordered on tenderness, all the more surprising when coming from such veteran fighters. Legolas shook his head slightly, the Avari resisted classification whenever possible making it very frustrating for the young Prince.

Take his wife, for example, she seemed perfectly at ease walking hand-in-hand with his father. Her hand rested lightly on Thranduil's forearm as she bent her head forward slightly to catch what the King was saying. Legolas curbed the slight irritation he felt with both elves, knowing it to be unreasonable. Just because his wife was ignoring him in favour of her father-in-law did not justify Legolas' impatience. He needed to get some rest himself so he could deal with this situation in a clear, collected manner.

Legolas sighed quietly, he had thought he was beginning to understand Rhinure but she had managed to shut him out again. He still did not understand how she managed to do that, let alone why. Legolas massaged his temple slightly, trying to stop the throbbing. He felt like screaming, it was only centuries of patience that allowed him to continue following his wife – and father.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

As Thranduil talked with Rhinure his sharp ears picked up the sound of his son's footfalls and he knew that something was wrong. Legolas was in pain – Thranduil could almost feel it in his bones. After years of listening to his son's light steps and fluid movements Thranduil knew this heavy tread was unnatural. It told him that his son was unhappy and trying desperately to push the feeling aside. Every step that echoed in the hall reminded him that Legolas was too burdened to watch where he was walking.

Thranduil glanced down at Rhinure's dark head, never breaking the flow of his words. She had caused this pain in him – or at least she had worsened the pain that already wounded him. Thranduil was sure of it, and he did not know whether to blame her or pity her. Blame her for hurting his beloved son, and pity for rejecting the help and sympathy he so plainly offered. 

Thranduil could not decide who was the more wounded one of the pair – Legolas who wore his heart out where those who knew him best could see his suffering, or Rhinure who hid it so deep that even she forgot that it existed? Maybe both.

 "I heard about the losses you suffered, my Lady." Thranduil said softly.

Rhinure looked up, waiting for the inevitable expressions of sorrow and pity. Thranduil would apologise meaninglessly, forcing her to think about the infinite "what-ifs" that plagued her.

"They will be missed." Thranduil added. What more could he say to someone who had lost family?

"Yes they will, my Lord. They were good fighters."

Thranduil was tempted to ask if that was all but he remained silent. Each had their own way of dealing with pain. Maybe Rhinure's was to ignore the loss she had suffered – cut it down until it became something that she could handle. It would be similar to how he dealt with loss. 

"My Lord?" Rhinure soft voice brought him back to the present.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"I wish to have the funerals for the fallen Avari today."

Thranduil nodded, "If that is what you wish."

Rhinure struggled to keep her voice even, "That is what I wish. The sooner the service is held the sooner we may … move on."

_*~ The sooner I may grieve. ~*_

"An admirable sentiment, my Lady," Thranduil stopped outside Ehtewen's rooms, "We will leave you now my Lady. I better see to the preparations for the service."

Rhinure looked up from where Ehtewen lay on the bed, "There is no need to bother yourself with it, my Lord. Istion and Arandur will see to it - with your permission of course."

"Which they have, my Lady."

Thranduil heard Legolas come up behind him. Rhinure looked over the King's shoulder to where her husband stood. She saw the weariness in his eyes, the sapphire colour having faded to a dull blue. 

"My Lord." Legolas focused on Rhinure when he realised that she addressed him. Rhinure had to take another breath before she was able to continue, "You seem tired, my Lord. You should get some rest yourself."

"Aye, my Lady. I am tired." Legolas said quietly, eyes not moving from Rhinure's pale face.

For a moment, both gazed at each other, trying to figure out where they should go from here. The silent tableau was broken when Ehtewen shifted in her bed. Rhinure's eyes immediately flew to her First Guard and Legolas knew that he had lost her again.

Thranduil placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, telling him to leave Rhinure alone for now. Legolas nodded and followed his father down the Hall.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"So what happened?" Thranduil asked when out of earshot.

"We were attacked."

"I gathered as much. How did they get past the Patrol?"

"I cannot say, Ada. But it is not a good sign. For such a large party to get past our patrols does not speak well of our patrols."

"Did Princess Rhinure indicate any foreknowledge?" Thranduil asked flatly, wife or not Thranduil was not about to trust her just yet.

Legolas hesitated for a moment, this was his wife Thranduil was suspecting, "I do not believe so."

"But?"

"Why are you so sure that there is a 'but', Ada?"

Thranduil looked at his son, a calculating expression on his face, "I am your father, Legolas not the other way around. I know you better than you know yourself. There is always a but when you answer in that tone of voice."

Legolas sighed, wishing he had a less observant father. It would help on occasion, "But – Lady Rhinure was travelling with an offensive party which might be taken as evidence that she suspected some sort of attack."

"Have you asked her about it?"

"I have not had the time and I did not think I would get much of an answer from her."

"Because of her grief or because she does not trust us enough to be open with us?"

 Legolas arched a brow at Thranduil's use of the word 'grief' but even in this case it seemed as if his father was ever perceptive. "Probably both."

"What is your opinion?"

Legolas took some time to organise his thoughts; the last few days had been spent in such worry that he had not much time to think about what had happened or why. "I think that Lady Rhinure lost too much in this attack. It does not seem likely that she knew of it."

"But it is possible?"

"My King, with the Avari, anything is possible."

"Do you think she had a hand in the attack?"

"No." Legolas response was automatic and Thranduil was pleased to note, vehement. He trusted his son's instincts and they were telling him that while Rhinure might not be completely honest, neither was she guilty. 

"She would not betray us."

"Then how did the orcs get past our defences? I take it for granted that the trees did not give you advance warning."

"They did not, my Lord."

"Then the orcs had to have help in penetrating our borders."

Legolas gritted his teeth, not liking Thranduil's conclusion but not able to disprove it either. "It is a probable scenario."

"Then, for now, Lady Rhinure will have to be watched."

"Ada, …but – "

"I know, _nín ion, you do not suspect her. But she is not as forthcoming as she might be and I do not approve of that."_

"We are not forthcoming with her either." Legolas felt obliged to point out, remembering the tiny fist that had clutched at his tunic, seeking reassurance.

"No we are not, little one. I do not doubt that she disapproves of us as well." 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Thranduil laced his fingers together, thinking over what Legolas had told him. He was not sure how to react to Rhinure's offer of having an Avari funeral for the Silvan elf. It could be a genuinely altruistic offer or it could be a way to ingratiate the Avari with the Wood-elves. Thranduil did not want to believe that Rhinure would be so calculating, but then he could not deny that it would be a fitting strategy.

And her offer of the cloak – Thranduil eyebrows dipped down in a frown. He was torn. On the one hand he felt happy for Arandur, an Elf he had come to respect. On the other, he did not want Arandur's loyalties to be confused. He was Captain of the Home Guard; his first priority was Mirkwood. If Thranduil could not be certain of that, then Arandur would have to be replaced.

Never in two thousand years has Arandur given Thranduil cause to doubt his loyalty. The Avari had been good allies – as far as they could be called allies. Thranduil had never regretted his decision in allowing them into Mirkwood; he would be crushed if that decision were proved wrong. After all, two thousand years was not a long time for the Elves.

Thranduil would have to be more careful.

"You are not pleased, Ada by her offer."

"I will not say that I am displeased, just unsure about what my reaction should be."

"You think she had some ulterior motive?"

"Do you not think so as well?"

"No, Ada I do not," Legolas' voice was grave. "You did not see the sorrow that she hid. She hurts, Ada. She understands what it is to lose, she would not mock the dead elf's family by using their loss for political gain."

"I cannot deny that it is a possibility, Legolas."

"Then you are wrong, Ada."

Thranduil looked at his son, Legolas face was calm. There was no anger, no irritation in his face. He truly believed this to be true. "Do you have so much faith in her?"

Legolas raised haunted blue eyes to his father's face, "It is not a matter of faith, Ada. I know what I saw. No matter how much she denies it, I saw the anguish in her."

"Child, someone who has the strength to drive a blade in her uncle's heart has enough strength to disregard a stranger's pain. Please hear me out. I am not saying she made the offer purely because she thought it to be expedient, but it is a possibility. She is a ruler; she must look after her people. If offering a funeral service for a dead elf ingratiates her with us, then I believe she would take that opportunity."

"Would you?"

Thranduil closed his eyes. He had hoped that Legolas would not have asked him that. "Yes."

_*~ The living are always more important than the dead. ~*_

"For my people, I would do that and more."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Silence prevailed in the room as Legolas looked at his father. Thranduil found himself unable to meet his son's eyes. He did not want to see the accusation in them.

Legolas did not say anything until Thranduil looked back at him. "Ada, I do not believe you would have been so cold."

"Son, it is not a matter of being cold. It is a matter of looking after the well-being of the many and not the one."

"Ada, sometimes there is a greater imperative then looking after one's people. It is an impulse that is stronger than our duty to our people – it makes us who we are. You may call it our 'goodness', whatever it is that makes us Elves. You have it in you and so does Rhinure.

"When she offered to have that funeral she was not thinking of her people, or the advantage to herself. She was thinking of the Elf who had died, of the family he left behind. To think of anything less at that moment would have been dishonourable."

Thranduil could not think of any words to shake the conviction in Legolas' eyes – and in all honesty, he did not want to. Legolas' faith in him and his wife was soothing.

"Ada, I am your son. Sometimes, just sometimes, I know you better than you know yourself. You would not have been so cold."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"No, my Prince. I do not want to have an Avari funeral for my husband." Goodwife Midhwen shook her head again, ignoring Legolas' appeal. Her fingers clenched and unclenched against her shawl, while her other hand stroked the head of her eldest son.

"Will you not reconsider? Lady Rhinure will be able to offer him a funeral when we cannot. We did not recover his body." Legolas tried once again.

"With all due respect to you and the Princes, I know this, my Lord. You cannot bring him back. And I will not sully his sprit by having an Avari funeral for him."

Legolas' eyes narrowed at that comment but he did not say anything. Midhwen was in pain; she knew not what she said. 

"I am sorry, my Lord. I do not mean to offend your Lady …"

"But you will still treat her offer with suspicion." The words just spilled out of Legolas, he had not realised that the common people were so opposed to the Avari.

Midhwen looked helplessly at Legolas and then at Faelon who stood next to the Prince. She did not want to offend, but she could not do this. The Avari were traitors, she would not let her husband's memory be tainted – it was all she had.

Faelon stepped forward, trying one more time, "Midhwen, for how long have you known me?"

"For such a long time, that time loses meaning," Midhwen managed a weak smile.

"Then will you not trust me when I say that this will not sully your husband's fea?"

"You cannot be sure of that. You cannot be sure that Mandos will accept his fea if traitors have handled it. You cannot be sure."

"The Valar are compassionate, they would not make your husband pay for what the Avari did a long time ago."

"Please, Faelon. I do not want this. I want my husband back, I want him here with his son and me. Where he should be. Barring that, I want to honour his memory as I see fit. Do not take that away from me."

Faelon made to say something, but Legolas silenced him. "If that is what you wish, then we will not oppose you." Legolas bowed to the distraught _elleth_. This was not the proper place or time to convince his people that the Avari were allies. He had hoped that Rhinure's offer would be met with gratitude, but he was mistaken.

When he had approached Midhwen he had not been expecting the _elleth _to be so reluctant. Her fury at the suggestion has shocked him – the aching loss behind that anger had made him want to weep. And now he had to tell Rhinure that her offer had been refused.

"Lady Midhwen?"

All three Wood-elves turned at the sound of Agorion's voice. The Avari had not said anything during this exchange. Legolas has been reluctant to let him accompany Faelon and himself, but he figured that since Rhinure has made the offer it was only fair to let an Avari be present. He should have listened to his first instinct – Agorion's presence had only angered Midhwen further, allowing her a target for the fury she felt. The fact that he did not move or show any remorse under her accusations did not help.

And _now_ he spoke?

Agorion stepped forward, holding a blade in his hand. "This is your husband's sword. The Avari believe that a person's Blade, his weapon, helps the survivors in remembering. I do not know if you are willing to accept it from an Avari but Mistress Rhinure wished you to have this."

Midhwen took the sword in her hand, holding it tightly in her hands, wide eyes never leaving the dark elf's face. She wanted to believe him; maybe this_ would_ help her remember. Maybe it _would_ help sooth the ache in her heart.

"As long as you remember, he will never leave you." Agorion said quietly. He bowed, as Legolas has done and turned around, walking away from the house.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas and Faelon looked at the Avari walking beside them. He seemed absolutely calm considering that Midhwen had accused his race of being traitors.

Finally, Faelon could not stand it any longer, "Agorion, I am sorry for what Midhwen said."

Agorion turned but did not slacken his pace, "Why do you apologise? You did not say the words."

"Not all Wood-Elves think that way."

"That is good to know."

"Are you not angry?" Faelon wondered at these strange Elves. He had been angry at Midhwen's words and they had not been directed at him.

"I have no right to be angry. If she believed her words, then I cannot fault her."

Faelon shook his head; such forbearance was beyond him.

Legolas was quick to note that Agorion did not answer the question. He might not have the justification, but that did not mean that he was not wounded. 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The funeral preparations were completed by evening. There was not much that had to be prepared – all the Avari required was some wood to burn the Blades' sheath. The delay had been allowed so that Ehtewen could attend. As Legolas approached the compound that the Avari occupied he was not surprised to note that the First Guard stood next to Rhinure. 

Rhinure looked up when she heard Legolas approach. She was surprised to note that he was accompanied by Thranduil and some of Elves from Legolas' Company.

"My Lady, I hope you do not mind if we remain during the ceremony."

"You may stay if that is what you wish, my Lord. None of the Avari have any objections." And if they did, Rhinure's glare silenced them. 

The Silvan Elves stood to one side, prominent against the sea of black. Every Avari, even Arandur wore their black cloaks, though all wore their hoods down. 

Three Avari Elves stepped forward to place the black sheaths on the altar of wood constructed in the middle of the compound. As they stepped back, Ehtewen handed a flaming brand to Rhinure. Her hand was completely steady.

Rhinure stepped forward and held the flame to the altar, making sure that the wood burned before she stepped back.

"With these flames, we honour the memory of those we have lost – Morion, Amar and Tathren. May they find peace that was denied to them in life."

Rhinure stepped back as Ehtewen handed her the Avari Blades. One by one, she covered them with a plain black cloth. As she did this she said, "With these Blades, we remember what we once had. May we find peace that is denied to us in life."

When Rhinure turned back to the silent Avari, the flames were merrily licking the wood. The flames illuminated her face against the dark sky. It was calm, like all the others. Not one tear, or red eye could be seen. "We remember." 

The Avari brought their fists up to their hearts, eyes never leaving Rhinure's face.

"May we always remember."

The silence was deafening as each Avari's eyes turned to the flames in front of them

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas watched Rhinure as she watched her Avari. Most of them looked at the flames, lost in their own thoughts and grieving in their own manner. She would have to wait until they were done.

One of the Avari stepped forward to the flames, pulling up her hood. As she bowed her head, Legolas thought that he heard her say something, but he could not make out the words. As sudden as the action had been, it was over. The _elleth_ left the compound disappearing in the shadows.

"She paid her last respects to the fallen. Now she retires to be alone with her thoughts." Arandur explained softly.

Legolas watched as other Avari stepped forward, sometimes in pairs, sometimes alone. Each pulled up his hood and said something.

Legolas turned to the Captain, making sure his voice was low, "What do they say?"

"Whatever they wish. It is not for us to know what their last words to the departed are." 

Legolas nodded, watching the silent procession of Avari. Rhinure did not move. "Will she not say something as well?"

"She will, but only when the flames have burned down. It is custom for the Sacrifice to remain till the end."

"Will any of the others stay with her?"

"If they so wish. Most do not, it is … difficult to stay for long."

Legolas noticed the hesitation, causing him to look more carefully at the Captain. "How long will you stay for?"

"Not too long." Arandur turned away from the accusation in Legolas' eyes, "I cannot."

_*~ I do not abandon her. I cannot stay. I need to mourn and I cannot do so here. ~*_

Legolas accepted the explanation for what it was. He knew Arandur wished to be alone, and probably Rhinure did as well. But unlike the Captain, she did not have a choice. Her duty compelled her to remain while the rest of her Avari left her. At that moment, Legolas wanted nothing more than to hold Rhinure in his arms and hide her from the rest of the world.

Hours passed and the shadows darkened but the flames still burned. Arandur finally left as well, after asking permission from Thranduil. 

Legolas turned when Thranduil tapped him on the shoulder, "We retire as well, my son. Will you come with us?"

Legolas shook his head, "I cannot leave her."

Thranduil nodded and left to pay his last respects to the Avari who had died protecting his son.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Istion watched the flames burn the wood and the leather and felt his eyes burn as well. The flames were painful in their brightness but he did not flinch. His eyes remained focused on the spot where Morion's sheath had rested.

 He need to leave, he needed to be alone. 

He turned to Rhinure, silently telling her that he must leave as well. He would break down if he stayed any longer. She nodded slightly, understanding the compulsion to weep very well. If she could not indulge herself, then she would at least allow that comfort to Istion.

Istion approached the flames, drawing his hood so that he was alone with the pyre.

_"Jab tak yea mitti garam rehe gi, yea jism taaza rehe ga – tum yaad aao ge."_

(As long as this earth remains warm and this body remains bright – you will be remembered)

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure noted that Ehtewen was none to steady on her feet. "You should go and get some rest."

Ehtewen immediately straightened herself, "I will not leave you."

"You should go." Rhinure turned back to the flames, eyes dead.

Ehtewen sighed and knew that Rhinure was right. No matter how much she might want to stay, her body would not allow it. She approached the pyre, not really knowing what to say and who to say it too. She had seen Amar and Tathren grow up from tiny little Elflings. She had taught Tathren her first lesson in swordplay and bandaged her first wound. She had held Amar's first child in her arms as he had fussed over his tired wife.

There was too much to say.

And Morion – where was she to find the words to say anything to him? There was not enough time for her to say what she needed to say. Morion, her ally, her comrade – her friend. In the end only that was important – he was her friend. And he would be missed.

_"Bus ek bar jago ke me tumhe gale laga kar alvida kar sakoan."_         

(Wake just once so that I may hold you to my heart and say goodbye)

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The wood finally burnt to ashes in the middle of the night some time. For hours, Rhinure had remained in front of the pyre, not moving, not crying – honouring the deceased by her adherence to duty. She would see this through.

But it was getting harder as every minute passed. 

As the last flame died out, Rhinure finally stepped in front of the pyre. Finally, it was her turn to say goodbye. As she bent her head, she heard the sounds of feet approaching her. She looked up to see Legolas' concerned eyes looking at her. 

"You did not leave."

"I could not."

Rhinure nodded, turning back to the now smouldering ashes. As she pulled her hood up, she caught Legolas looking at her. But she did not let that distract her - she needed to say goodbye. This would be her last chance, she did not want thoughts of Legolas to take that away from her.

"Labhoan pay jo aiee hai baat, mujhe poori karne do. Abhi umeed bhi zinda hai, ghamm bhi taaza hai. Abhi to jeena ka har ek zakham taaza hai. Chachu muhje maaf kar dey na."

(Let me say the words that have come to my lips. Right now hope is alive in me but the pain is fresh too. Right now, each and every sorrow of living is fresh in me. Forgive me, uncle.)

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas walked beside Rhinure wanting to comfort her but not knowing how. When they finally reached the rooms Legolas was surprised to see none of her Guards outside her room.

"My Lady, your Guards do not patrol tonight?"  

"Not tonight my Lord. Not tonight." Rhinure's voice was so tired that Legolas tried to take her in his arms. But before he could, she stepped back, not allowing him to touch her.

"I am tired, my Lord. I wish to retire for the night."

Legolas swallowed the lump in his throat, "As you wish, my Lady."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas entered his room but he found that he could not fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he found Rhinure's eyes looking at him – accusing him for leaving her alone. Finally, he could not stay in bed any longer. Almost flinging himself out of bed, he carelessly threw on a robe and walked towards the balcony. Maybe Rhinure would still be awake.

As he approached the curtains separating the balcony from her room, Legolas wondered if he should leave Rhinure alone. She might not appreciate having him intrude. But as he turned around, he remembered Rhinure standing alone in front of the fire and found that his feet refused to move. Maybe he should try and see her, if she did not want his company then, and only then, would he go back to his bed. 

The decision was taken away from Legolas when Rhinure yanked the curtains aside and stepped onto the balcony, eyes pinning Legolas to the spot.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, my Lady."

"I am fine, as you can see."

She did not seem fine to him but Legolas decided to remain silent when she turned her furious black eyes on him. This has not been a good idea – but Legolas could not leave now, not after seeing her in such turmoil. However, she was clearly not in the mood to talk.

Legolas watched as she stalked over to the balcony, leaning her palms on the cold stone. Her fist clenched the balustrade until Legolas was afraid she would snap the stone into two. She was definitely angry, probably at him for interrupting her rest. When he joined her, she took a small step away from her. His heart clenched when he heard her softly say Morion's name.

Maybe her anger was more serious – could she be angry at him for the part he played in Morion's death? Did she blame him for what happened? 

"I am sorry, my Lady." Legolas regretted apologising as soon as the words had left his mouth. Rhinure would not appreciate it.

"For what my Lord?"

"For your loss, and for my part in it," Legolas said softly.

"What do you speak of?" Rhinure turned from the view to look at Legolas.

"Do you not blame me for Morion's death?"

This time Rhinure could not keep her emotions in check. The shock was clear; "No, I do not blame you for Morion's death!" Legolas winced at her enraged tone. He tried to calm her by taking her hand in his, but that only seemed to worsen the situation. Rhinure almost yanked her hand away turning back to the face the grounds.

They remained side by side for a while, neither speaking - Legolas trying to find a way out of this awkward situation and Rhinure too angry to trust herself to speak.

Neither knew how much time had passed before Rhinure broke silence, "If there is anyone to blame, my Lord, it is I. I am responsible for his death."

Legolas stepped closer to her, and this time she did not pull away. "How did you come to such a conclusion, my Lady?"

"It was I who ordered him to save you. It was my orders which led to his death – therefore it is my fault Morion died."

"It is not your fault, you did not know that the Orc would run him through."

"You are wrong, my Lord. I had a pretty good idea that he would not have enough time to defend himself. It was a choice between you and him – and I made it. I chose you."

_*~ And Ilúvatar help me – given the choice again, I would still choose you. ~* _

Legolas heart turned over at the sadness in her voice. He took her in his arms, enveloping her in his arms, as he had wanted to do since the morning – as he had wanted since he found her lying unconscious on that bed.

Rhinure rested her head on his chest, so tired of this whole mess. It was so easy to let him hold her and pretend that nothing was wrong. She closed her eyes. "Do you know the last thing he said to me?"

"What?"

"He said thank you. He thanked me – _me_, the _elleth_ who had him killed. He thanked me."

Legolas' arms tightened around her slender frame, crushing her to him, not allowing her to move. "You did not kill him, the Orcs did. They were at fault – not you. Do not blame yourself for what happened – ever."

Rhinure found it difficult to breath, Legolas' arms were so tight around her, but she did not mind. They made her feel safe – much like Morion's arms did a long time ago.

"Did you know, my first memory is of Morion? Of him holding me when I was but a small Elfling?"

Legolas shook his head, letting her speak.

"My father died when I was young so I never knew him. And my mother … Morion looked after me, not matter what, he looked after me. When I decided to become Sacrifice he supported my decision when nobody else would. He always told me that if I believed it to be the right decision then it was right."

"I remember my first patrol – I was injured, poisoned. Morion did not sleep for a week tending to my injuries. I would have died if it had not been for him. I owed him my life and I repaid him by taking his."

"Rhinure – no. Do not do this to yourself."

Rhinure shuddered at the sound of her name on Legolas' lips. It was the first time he had ever called her by it – just plain 'Rhinure' – no title, no barriers – just her name. It was an intoxicating sound, almost enough to make her forget her pain.

And that, more than anything frightened Rhinure. 

She abruptly stepped back from the Legolas' arms. "I cannot … I need … Goodnight, my lord."

Rhinure tried to step past him, back to her rooms but he caught her arm holding her back. "Rhinure, please …"

Rhinure could not stop the trembling that Legolas' presence caused but she managed to keep her voice calm, "Leave me be, my Lord. I need to return to my room."

Legolas looked into her black eyes and saw the pain bleed through the ice. He let go of her arm, not having the strength to force her. He could not see her in such pain. 

Rhinure walked into her room, steps steady though her heart beat rapidly. She closed the curtains behind her, not sparing another glance at Legolas. She knew her resolve would not hold if she saw his eyes again – if she heard her name again. Part of her wanted nothing more than to break down in front of him, but the more sensible part of her – the dominant part – would not let her dishonour herself in such a fashion.

But not even that dominant part of her could stop the silent tears that ran down her cheeks now that she was alone.

_*~ Forgive me. ~*_

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

**Nilmandra:** I changed the last bit of Chapter 37 – Arandur _was_ a bit rude. Chalk it up to my bad mood. I also apologise for the sloppy writing of the last chapter – I know you had to make many corrections to it. As for their – ahem wedding night – it's coming. One more chapter (or so) – I think. 

**Kel:** The Avari are neither strong nor weak – they just 'are'. They have some good points, fiercely loyal, determined, honourable but damn stubborn and a bit blind if you ask me. But then, even though we all love the Wood-elves (I think we do) they are not perfect either. Suspicious, fey lot. Now that we have established that they both have weakness – the challenge is to see what/who gives first. Any ideas/bets?

**Daw the Minstrel: **The Avari are elves after all. They must share the same empathy that the rest of them show – somewhere, even if it is buried under layers and layers of tradition - *fingers crossed*

**Surreal:** I don't know whether Arandur has an interest in Ehtewen or not. Though I am tempted to try it and see if he would survive a romance with the battle axe. Then again, Ehtewen might kill me for interfering – I think she is more than capable of finding a man/elf for herself on her own.

As for Arandur's loyalty to Thranduil – the way I figure it all depends on who hold his three oaths. Which oath takes precedence will decide who he will side with. Either way, I don't think it can be easy for him. If he ever has to make a choice – then either way he will betray someone. I can only hope it never comes down to that.

**Elf Ears:** I think Rhinure's reaction with the Blade was a purely instinctive one. She did not want to give it up. It was her uncle's after all. The cloak has less significance of course so she wouldn't have been that possessive about it. I think, that when she saw Arandur she realised that he could use the cloak more than she could. After all, she will remember even without the help of an object. She has her memories. The Blade is unique in the sense that is (symbolically) carried the _fea_, so it almost like having Morion there with her. Everything else would just be a memento. Does that make sense?

Istion is not Third Guard – there isn't any such thing (I think). I never gave him that title. Rhinure was finishing his training that is why he is with her. Rhinure has traditionally two bodyguards– the First and Second Guard. Only these two are positions of status – positions that have to be filled, like Sacrifice.

I take this opportunity to remind all readers not to pay too much attention to my author's note. I reserve the right to go against whatever I have said in them ;). Though I must say that I haven't said _anything_ about Istion and Rhinure. You will have to wait and see. I have suggested, but then that is a whole different ballgame. Though I will agree with you, Legolas will not be pleased with a rival. I must say, I like that possessive side of him – how decidedly medieval of me.

**Gem Burrows:** I didn't see a problem with Legolas hugging Thranduil in public. He loves his father and vice versa. Maybe the elves were a little more reserved, but even they must give into PDAs (Public Display of Affection) sometimes. If you allow me that liberty, then I see Legolas willingness to hug as a sign of his strength. Adults need love and affection to – admitting that does not make them juvenile. To my mind, it shows their maturity. They are willing to accept genuine love that is offered. (And also, no matter how old a child gets – parents will always remain parents. People you can hug and cuddle when you need to and who make everything right in this world). Parents are wonderful creatures.

Yes, people riding behind him (aka Rhinure) will have seen him hug – and probably not be too approving of it – but then this is Legolas' life. He is not going to change, or hide what he is to please her. He is happy to see his Ada, and unlike the Avari he is not one to hide it. There is no reason to after all. All the Silvan elves know that of the bond between King and Prince and now the Avari do as well.

Anyway, Thranduil hugged Legolas in the first place. Blame it all on the senile elf if Rhinure gets pissed off ;)


	39. Dance

Chapter 39 - Dance 

Rhinure waited patiently in her room for the sun to rise. The night had been spent in weeping which had lightened her heart, washed the weariness out of her bones – and in the end changed nothing. She was still alone – Morion was still dead and a world of duty waited for her outside her rooms.

Rhinure sighed, deftly braiding her hair out of her face before putting it up in her customary bun. The movement was familiar after centuries of practise that she could allow her mind to wonder as her fingers automatically parted her hair. Naturally, her thoughts returned to the previous night, the funeral, the farewell, the pain and – Legolas. Rhinure remembered how his arms had felt around her – enveloping her, shutting out the pain and the troubles that plagued her. A light shudder rippled through her body; the feeling was dangerous, addictive in its deceptive safety. Nothing could prevent the pain from returning, not even her beautiful Prince. 

And in the end she did not want to shut out the pain – as long as she felt something, anything, she knew she was alive. The pain was precious too; it was all she had left of Morion. Morion – beloved uncle, trusted confidant, how she would miss him. How she would miss the way his head bent over hers when she was tired, how his eyes ever so slightly softened when they looked at her. It had taken many years of practise but she has learnt to read his moods, even when he hid them from her. How she would miss the comfort that only came with long contact. 

As the new day's light filtered in through the curtains, Rhinure made ready to visit Ehtewen. Memories of Morion, of the bond they shared, of the pain she had consequently suffered were locked deep within her heart – deep down where they could not see the light of a new day – deep down where they belonged.

Rhinure marched out of her room with new determination and steel in her spine. She had duties to perform and elves to look after. Duty would see her through as it always had, it would tide her through all loss and all pain. It had never failed her, never betrayed her, never left her alone. If it was colder than the feeling Morion evoked in her – then so be it. 

As Rhinure left her room, her mask was back in place, as it had to be. There was no evidence of the tears she had shed all night, or the sorrow that still tinged her heart.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas woke when the Sun's light fell on his eyes. He stretched his neck, which had been resting in an awkward position on the chair he had finally managed to fall asleep on. After he had left Rhinure on the balcony he had found sleep to be elusive as ever. Sitting in the chair, alone in his room, all he could think of was how much she must be hurting. To lose family was the hardest thing any being had to suffer. Legolas knew that from personal experience.

Thoughts of Rhinure's loss had naturally led to memories of his mother. Even after such a long time Legolas' heart still ached at the thought of Eruante. Life had been so much simpler, so much purer when she was around. Thranduil had smiled more often, the people had been happier and Legolas had felt safe. Though it was not all due to Eruante, her passing marked the end of an era – the end of innocence, and it still hurt. 

If Legolas closed his eyes, he could still smell his mother's scent on her long skirts as he hid behind them to escape his father's discipline. He could still remember the soft material that caressed his cheek when he ran around them, trying to escape his father's long, tickling fingers. Her laughter still rung in his ears as he remembered saying something so completely stupid that it could only come out of an Elfling's mouth.

No matter how sweet the memories were they carried they own peculiar sting with them – after all they were only memories, shadows of what once had been. Every time Legolas closed his eyes he could feel the memories push against the wall he had constructed to keep them out. The thought of Rhinure suffering as he did only worsened the problem. He wanted, needed to be with her – to share this sorrow with her. And, as Thranduil did for him once, he wanted to take her pain into himself and spare her as much as he could. He wanted to protect her as he had been protected once. It was a way of repaying the kindness and love he had been shown in his life, a way of honouring the lessons life had taught him.

He did not move, but remained in the chair facing the balcony. He realised he was not welcome. Rhinure had her own way of dealing with her sorrow and being with Legolas was not part of it. It hurt him to be shut out of her life when all he wanted to do was help, but he respected her wishes. He could do no less, but that thought was cold comfort as he sat in his room alone with his pain and loneliness.

He had finally allowed sleep to overtake him, as it was the only escape available to him at the moment. If only for a few hours, he would accept this respite.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Though Rhinure did not see them, blue eyes followed her progress down the hall until she was lost around the corner. After getting dressed Legolas had contemplated knocking on Rhinure's door to see how she was. Maybe she had calmed down enough to suffer his company. But before he could work up the nerve, Rhinure exited her room with a determined stride. She did not notice the partially open door where Legolas stood.

As she walked away from him Legolas carefully looked her over – trying to find any chink in the armour she had constructed around herself. The inflexibility had returned to her spine – her will seemed as strong as ever. It should have gladdened Legolas to learn that Rhinure had regained her strength, but it only saddened him further. Somehow, be it instinct or an irrational belief, he knew that Rhinure was not healed. She was ignoring the pain she felt, he was sure of it. And he was as equally certain that it was necessary for him to make her see that this behaviour was not healthy.

It had become a challenge, one that Legolas knew he was incapable of resisting. He would make Rhinure see that shutting out others – shutting him out, would not help her. She needed to let him heal her. He was certain of that.

He could help her – he knew that. After all, had not he suffered much the same way as she had? Had he not learned to deal with pain similar to hers?

Ignoring the hurt that still remained in his own heart, Legolas decided to concentrate on his wife. She needed him – as long as he kept that thought in his head he could ignore the possibility that he might need her just as much.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Helping Rhinure was not as easy as Legolas had originally hoped. Over the next few days, he honestly tried to speak to her, offer her his sympathies – and eventually his aid. But she did not seem interested; in fact, she did not seem interested in spending any time with him whatsoever. She was always busy with her Avari – the first day it had been Ehtewen, the next was spent with the rest of the wounded. The third had seen her closeted with Agorion all day. Legolas had curbed his impatience when he had seen how exhausted she was. 

Legolas had hoped that once Ehtewen had recovered, Rhinure would be able to give some of her attention to him, but he was thwarted in that desire as well. If anything, Ehtewen's recovery had increased the demands on Rhinure's time. Every time Legolas turned around Ehtewen was demanding something from Rhinure. He did not know what the demands were, but it seemed as if Rhinure always submitted to them. Legolas spent hours fluctuating between anger at the First Guard for tiring his wife out and admiration for making Rhinure listen. He wondered if Ehtewen would consider teaching him how she managed to hold Rhinure's attention. Legolas was fast approaching desperation.

If Legolas did not know better, he would have been convinced that Rhinure was deliberately avoiding him. After all, in the week that had passed since their return to Mirkwood, she could have found _some_ time for him. If nothing else, she could have lingered at dinner to inquire about how he was doing. But even the time they spent in each other's company was unfulfilling. There were too many people around taking her attention away from him.

If Legolas was truthful with himself – and at this point he was disinclined to be so – he would have realised that he was as busy as Rhinure. Since his return home he found most of his time taken up in planning against the orc raids and tightening up the border patrols. His people had been endangered once, he was not about to let it happen again. It was a tedious task, one that required his utmost concentration and considerable diplomatic skill. Convincing captains to change their century-long practises and work with their darker cousins required Legolas to coax, cajole, persuade and even manipulate if need be. Thranduil would have been proud of him

Sometimes he was tempted to bang his head against the table when a particular captain was being too stubborn. It would have been so easy to simply order the changes by virtue of his title. But unfortunately, Legolas was too noble to do that. He would not tyrannise his fighters – no matter how much they deserved it. So Legolas stifled his impatience, smiled and explained himself once more.

Of course, this did not mean that he did not use his power when it was called for. Legolas was truly a son of the House of Oropher – as certain nobles quickly found out. While Legolas was nothing but patient when listening to legitimate complaints and uncertainties – especially when it came to the adjustment of the Avari with the regular patrols – he would not stomach petty whining.

Herenion, quietly standing behind his prince, much like he had this whole week – watched with great amusement as Legolas dressed down a puffed up merchant who was complaining that the Avari practise of providing food for their ownand to any who asked, was ruining his business.

"But, your highness, you must understand, the Avari just cannot feed anyone they want!"

"And why ever not, my good sir?" Legolas asked with the sweetest of tones. Now any sensible Elf would have shut his mouth at this point, but the merchant did not learn.  

"If everyone was just allowed to supply food, the market would collapse. I will be unable to maintain my profit margins this way."

"My good sir, are We to understand, that the few people that the Avari are sharing their food with – in this short week – are causing you ruin?"

"Most assuredly, your Highness." The merchant nodded vigorously, missing the blue fire that burned in Legolas' eyes. He did not have time for this.

"How small a business are you running, my good sir? The Avari have not, to Our knowledge, set up any stall or commercial practise whatsoever. The _barely_ dozen people who eat with them happen to be members of Our company – and _private_ citizens of Our Realm. Are you insinuating that they do not have the right to eat where they wish, and with whom they wish?"

The merchant gulped, realising that his petition was not going well with the Prince. If his calm expression was anything to judge by – it was going down badly. It was uncanny how much Legolas resembled Thranduil at that point. And as every Wood-elf knew, it was not a good idea to irritate the King.

"As far as We can tell, my _good sir_, you are more concerned about the loss of income from Our captains, who buy specialised delicacies from you. Your business otherwise is thriving. In fact, the Avari presence has increased your business if nothing else, since We _know_ they buy their basic food stuff from you. Is that not true?"

"Yes, your Highness." The merchant managed to get out.

"Then _why _are you wasting Our time complaining about the Avari?"

When no answer was forthcoming, Legolas signalled to Herenion, who jumped to remove the merchant from the Prince's presence. Legolas was fast reaching the end of his considerable patience – and after a whole morning of listening to such petitions, Herenion could not blame him.

As Herenion returned, Legolas sighed, massaging his temple, "Remind me again why Ada decided that I should listen to the petitions concerning the Avari."

"Because you are Prince Legolas Thranduilion, Third in the House of Oropher, Lord of the Woodland Realm - "

"I think I remember now. Thank you, Herenion."

"Besides – you are married to the Princess Rhinure, Sacrifice of the Avari, Fourth in the Unbroken Line – "

"_Thank you_, Herenion. I said I remembered."

"I was jut making sure, my Lord. Do you want me to show in the next petitioner?"

Legolas groaned, letting his face sink into his hands.

_*~ I wonder if Rhinure is having as easy a time as I am. ~*_

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Would you care to explain what the problem is, First Guard?"

"Mistress, I do not believe that Agorion's interaction with the Wood-elves is appropriate."

Rhinure turned to the Captain who stood at attention in front of his Sacrifice, face impassive and back straight. "Do you have anything to say in your defence, Captain?"

"Mistress, all we have done is share our meals with some of the Prince's   
Company. We did not, and do not, see the harm in it."

"It is inappropriate to become so familiar with the Wood-elves, Captain. They are not like us."

"Be that as it may, First Guard, they asked if they could eat with us and we could not honourably refuse. They have fought with us – they should be allowed to eat with us." Agorion turned a firm gaze on Ehtewen who returned it measure for measure.

Rhinure sighed inwardly, feeling the beginning of a headache coming on. She did not need this additional aggravation – she needed to concentrate on the Orc problem. Their penetration into Mirkwood did not bode well for the Realm – and especially not for the Avari. She would have to speak to Cothion and Túrgwaith once more. Dealing with these prejudices was only draining her unnecessarily. At least she would be able to return home soon where everything made sense – away from this confusion, away from Legolas.

When she looked up again, she found Ehtewen and Agorion still staring at each other – neither willing to back down.

"That is _enough_." Rhinure's cold voice broke the tableau, forcing both elves to concentrate on their Sacrifice.

"I will not have my First Guard and my Captain behave in such a fashion. You will resolve such _disputes_ on your own. I will not have my time wasted with such juvenile matters."

Ehtewen glared at her Mistress, "Your Captain's behaviour is a juvenile concern?"

"First Guard, I share my meals with a Wood-Elf. Do you presume to tell me that I am behaving inappropriately?"

Ehtewen lowered her eyes, "Of course not, my Mistress."

Rhinure nodded, turning her eyes on Agorion, causing his slightly smug expression to slip, "Be careful, Captain. You would do well to remember that what is appropriate for me might not be so for you."

"Yes, Mistress. May we continue eating with the Silvan elves?"

Rhinure thought about the answer – was it fair to either group of elves to deny what they so obviously wished? Did she have the right to keep the two Companies apart and prevent the tentative friendships that were forming? Did she have the courage to expose her Avari to these confusing Eldar and eventually suffer alongside them when they were hurt? 

"You may – but be on your guard. Do not betray my trust in you, Captain."

"Never, Mistress. Am I dismissed?"

Rhinure nodded, falling silent as Agorion left the room. She was tired and now she had an irate Ehtewen to deal with – this was not turning out to be a good day.

"You should not have given him permission."

"It is done now."

"It was a mistake – the Eldar will only confuse the Avari and make them forget what is important. You know this – the Prince tries to affect you in such a way."

"He tries, but he does not succeed. Neither will the other Wood-elves. The Avari will survive – we always have."

Rhinure got up, black eyes icy, "Besides, it is _my_ mistake to make. You would do well to remember that, First Guard."

_*~ And I do not believe it is a mistake. ~*_

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"My lord!" 

Legolas turned to see a servant running towards him. "Yes?"

"My Lord, the King wishes to see you."

Legolas sighed, after spending the entire morning listening to petitions he doubted he had the strength to do whatever it was that Thranduil wanted done. Nevertheless, one did not disobey the King.

"He is waiting for you in the Library."

"Thank you." Legolas nodded to the servant and headed towards the Library wondering what Thranduil wanted from him.

"Ada, you wished to see me?"

"Yes, Legolas, please come in and take a seat." Thranduil looked up from the pile of papers he was looking through. "If you would give me a moment."

"Please, take you time, my Lord." Legolas automatically returned, manners drilled into him coming to his rescue. Why was Thranduil behaving so formally – making him sit in front of the desk like a petitioner? 

After a few minutes Thranduil looked up, pushing aside the report he was reading through. "Have you spoke to Lady Rhinure recently?"

"About what, my Lord?" Legolas answered carefully, keeping his tone as formal as Thranduil's.

"About our _speculation _a few days ago?"

Legolas instantly sobered, senses becoming even more alert – this was serious. "No, my Lord. I did not think you wished me to force a confrontation – just yet."

Thranduil nodded, "Princess Rhinure requested that she be allowed to keep a company of Avari with her."

Legolas blinked – why had she not told _him_ about this? "Will you permit it?"

Thranduil did not answer, "I am curious to know why Princess Rhinure feels that a company of Avari are necessary."

"Since she is a monarch in her own right it would make sense for her to have a Honour Guard – the same way as you do, my Lord."

"Yes, it would make sense, would it not? Did you know that her entire company is made up of Avari?"

"I presumed as much."

"Not one Silvan name has been put forward."

"Did you expect there to be, my Lord?"

"No. But it is _nice_ to know ones suspicions confirmed. She does not trust us. She would keep her Avari close."

"And _we_ do not trust her. It is a fair bargain."

"Yes – fair." Thranduil did not know why but the request rankled him. It was perfectly sensible and understandable that Rhinure would want to keep her own Company. It was her due as ruler. The fact that not one Silvan name was on the list should not matter. The fact that the Company would be commanded only by Rhinure should not have made him nervous. This Company she proposed would not listen to either him or Legolas. Such a company – in Mirkwood, within his palace. The thought made his blood run cold.

Thranduil did not know what he was more upset about – the lack of trust Rhinure had in him or the mistrust he felt around her.

"Will you permit her to keep her Company?"

"Do you think I should?"

Legolas thought about it, "Yes." Thranduil looked at his son wishing he had as much faith in Rhinure as his son did.

"Besides, it is not a large Company. We will be able to … handle them. They should not pose any problem. If you house them next to mine, we will be able to watch them without any problem."

Thranduil smiled a little sadly, it seemed as if his son was not so different from him after all. "I will trust that you will keep a close watch on them."

"As my King commands." Legolas nodded calmly. If Rhinure kept the company's numbers to the 12 she had proposed he was confident that his Elves could monitor hers effectively.

"Was there anything else, my Lord?"

Thranduil handed him the report he had been reading. Legolas took it from him questioningly – face tightening as he looked at it. It was a report from Rhinure outlining the positions and frequency of Orc raids with a speculation on their future pattern. It was accurate to the last detail – too accurate.

"It seems as if Lady Rhinure has a well working intelligence system."

"Indeed, my son. It would be interesting to know exactly how deep the system runs."

Legolas and Thranduil shared a calculating look. "Will you heed the recommendations?"

"They seem to be well thought out – and probably correct. Makes one wonder though – how much is she hiding from us?"

Legolas gripped the paper tightly, "Enough."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Captain." Both Faelon and Agorion turned at the sound of Legolas' voice, almost identical expressions of their faces. Legolas had to smile.

"I am sorry for interrupting your sparring match, but have either of you seen my wife?"

"Mistress Rhinure is in the glen yonder," Agorion answered.

"Is she alone?"

"I believe so, my Lord." This time Faelon answered and Agorion nodded.

"Perfect, I have good news to tell her."

"May I ask what the news is, my Lord?" Agorion asked carefully, not liking the undertones in Legolas' voice. It was pleasant enough, but it made his hackles rise.

"The King has graciously allowed Lady Rhinure to start her own Company."

"That is good news indeed." Faelon's smile was genuine – choosing to ignore the tension in his Prince's body. "Now you may stay here longer." If anything Faelon's smile became wider as he turned to Agorion.

"If Mistress Rhinure wishes it so, then I will."

"I believe you are to be her Captain." Legolas said, watching the Avari carefully.

Agorion nodded, not as happy with the announcement as he probably should have been. He was a Hunter – why was he being relegated to Escort Duty? 

"You do not seemed pleased, Captain." 

Agorion focused on the Prince, keeping his face calm, "It will be as my Sacrifice wishes."

Their could only be two reasons for Rhinure to bring him back from the front – she either expected trouble around Mirkwood, or she did not trust her safety to the Wood-elves. Probably both – neither made Agorion feel any better.

Legolas turned away from the two Captains – thoughts now focusing on Rhinure.

Faelon watched his Prince walk towards where Lady Rhinure was, "He seems angry."

Agorion nodded, wondering if he should be worried.

"Do not worry – he would never harm Princess Rhinure." Faelon stated confidently.

Agorion chose to ignore the fact that Faelon had managed to deduce his emotions, "I am more worried about your Prince. Being angry around Mistress Rhinure is not a … safe idea."

Faelon nodded, from what he has seen of his Princess, she was not one to cower in front of anyone. She was too much like her husband in that respect. One thing he was sure of – his Prince and Princess together were a highly explosive combination.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure brought up her Blades to her forehead, letting her forehead rest against the cool metal for a moment before dropping into fighting stance. The day had been long for her – pressures of rule had kept her occupied until she had been ready to scream. The little row with Ehtewen and Agorion had been the last straw. She had left the Palace intending to get some practise done and the glen was perfect for it. It was not too far for Ehtewen to worry about her safety so, for once, Rhinure was alone. And neither was it too close for random Elves to interrupt her.

Rhinure quickly fell into her routine, the long-practiced moves coming naturally to her. Her blades sliced through the air, creating music under her skilled hands. The sound was familiar to Rhinure and one she had complete mastery over – unlike the rest of her life.

Rhinure allowed herself to forget her troubles and concentrate on her form. This was familiar, this was comforting – this was something she was good at. As her blades flew in the air, bringing down enemies within her mind – Rhinure found a measure of peace.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas approached the glen, unsure of what he was going to say but knowing that he wanted to speak to Rhinure. His pace slowed when he heard the sound of metal strike metal. Instantly, his own hands went to his knives and he cautiously inched towards the glen.

When Legolas finally saw Rhinure, he could not remember what he had been expecting. In fact, he could not remember why he had bothered drawing his knives in the first place. Anyone daft enough to attack Rhinure would have been cut down by now. Legolas could not remember when he had seen a more natural sight.

Rhinure, blades in hand, moving through her complicated forms, looked right. Legolas noted the calm set of her face as she moved. She looked like she belonged there – she looked serene. With a warrior's eye, Legolas could see that Rhinure was very skilled with her knives. Her stance was perfect, graceful, as she wove her entire body in a complicated tapestry. There was not one thing he could point out which he would correct. The way her arms rose and fell, the way her legs moved – perfect. 

As Legolas watched he also noted how beautiful she looked – sun hitting the pale skin, making it glow. The way her long braid whipped in the air, the way her hips swayed, the way her neck arched as she ducked an imaginary blow. She was beautiful, and he had never realised it before. 

He had also not realised that watching an _elleth_ practise with knives would be so … enticing.

Rhinure whirled around at the soft groan, eyes flashing at the intrusion. She straightened when she saw it was Legolas – what did he want from her now? 

"My Lord, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. I was just admiring your … stance."

"Really, my Lord?" Rhinure deftly placed her blades back in her armbands, eyes never leaving Legolas' face. 

Legolas almost squirmed under her gaze, he was sure that she could read his less than pure thoughts. "Yes, you are pretty good with the knives. Keep up the good work." Legolas winced at the condescending words that managed to tumble out of his mouth. He mentally cursed his mouth, which had decided to take over since his mind was still lost in thoughts of Rhinure.

Rhinure's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Pretty good?" She was proud of her ability with the blades. "Was there some particular aspect which you found lacking?"

Once again Legolas mouth ran away with him, "Nothing much, maybe just a few little things here and there."

Rhinure withdrew her blades, handing them to Legolas. "Would you care to show me, my Lord?" Her tone dripped venom.

Legolas looked at his wife and an absolutely wicked idea occurred to him. "If you would take your starting position, my Lady."

Rhinure obliged and Legolas had to admit to himself that her stance was perfect. Nevertheless … he walked around, coming up behind her. Before Rhinure realised what he was planning, he had placed his arms around her, hands gripping hers.

"What are you doing, my Lord?"

"Correcting you stance, my Lady." Legolas' warm breath tickled her ear, and Rhinure decided not to object.

Taking her silence as compliance, Legolas stepped even closer to Rhinure, moulding her back against his body. Rhinure almost shivered at the contact. "Shall we begin, my Lady?" Rhinure nodded, since she did not trust her voice at this point.

Rhinure went through her forms again, but a lot more slowly, allowing Legolas to move in concert with her. His hands gripped her tightly, for now following her as she moved her knives. His body heat burned her back, but she did not complain. Soon enough, Legolas shifted a little, bringing her closer to him, until she was almost leaning against him. Once satisfied that she was close enough, he took charge of the dance, moving her where he wished. He could not contain his delight when she let him.

"My Lord, why are you here?"

Legolas had to concentrate very hard on what Rhinure was saying, since holding her so close was a little … distracting. "I am here because you are."

Rhinure sighed slightly as his breath fanned the back of her neck. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Legolas had to think about why he had come to the glen. He had to think hard to remember anything that happened before Rhinure was in his arms. "The King wished to thank you for the report. He was most _grateful_."

Rhinure stiffened in Legolas' arms, catching the faint wisps of anger still left in Legolas, "It was my duty."

"Yes, your duty. Which you performed above all expectations." Legolas' voice took on a shade of annoyance.

"Maybe your expectations were too low then, my Lord."

"Maybe. But I cannot help but marvel at the elegance with which you wrote that report. It was full of such _confidence_."

Rhinure withdrew slightly from Legolas' embrace, catching his meaning perfectly. He let her go, interested to know how she would respond to his charge. "As it should have been."

"Really, my Lady. Why should it have been so full of confidence? Do you know something we do not?" Legolas taunted her. His arms still led her blades but now they held her back while before they had just held.

Rhinure allowed his impudence, not wanting to lose contact just yet. "I know many things you do not, my Lord. What do you specifically speak of?"

"Why are you so sure about the intelligence that you gave to my King?" Legolas asked, the anger he had felt returning once again. 

"I am always confident of what my Avari bring me." Rhinure kept her voice icy, moving even further away from Legolas.

Legolas did not miss the way she edged her body away from him. "Such trust. If only you had had such faith in us, my Lady." Legolas did not know where such bitterness came from.

This time Rhinure pulled out of his arms, "Such trust must be earned, my Lord." Her eyes were chilling but they only managed to fuel Legolas' own anger.

Both Elves stared at each other, both angry at the lack of trust in the other and neither willing to make the first leap. "I believe this lesson is over, my Lord."

"The lesson has not even begun, my Lady." Legolas stepped back, drawing his own blades in challenge. Rhinure accepted with a curt nod of her head, bringing up her knives.

They circled each other carefully, knowing that each had the ability to seriously hurt the other – in more way than one. Finally, Rhinure attacked, causing Legolas to bring his knives in a defensive position. As metal struck metal, it made a discordant sound which rung throughout the glen. This first move opened a gate after which the attacks flew fast and furious, both elves moving with controlled fury – one hot and one cold, but both equally deadly.

 Rhinure watched Legolas very closely – he was good, very good. It would take time to beat him, time which she did not have. He was stronger than she was, he would wear her down and both of them knew it. Unless she changed the status quo, she would lose and she could not let that happen.

Rhinure backed away a little under Legolas' attack, drawing him on – biding her time. She let Legolas believe that she was tiring, and as expected, he pressed the attack hoping to end the battle. Rhinure pretended to falter under his attack, dropping to one knee. Before he could realise it was a ruse, she flicked a good measure of dirt in his eyes, causing him to stumble.

Legolas fell backward when the dirt hit him in his eyes. He tried to ward of Rhinure's attacks but it was difficult to see clearly. It was unsurprising that he found himself disarmed. As he blinked the dirt out of his eyes – he found Rhinure's knives against his throat. He looked up at her, to find her looking a little too pleased with herself but breathing deeply nevertheless. As was he, he realized – the sound of their breathing sounding unnaturally loud now that they had stopped fighting. The battle had been more intense than he had thought.

Especially if the slight blush on Rhinure's cheeks was any indication. Even though she held her knives to his throat, Legolas could not help but notice that the colour suited her cheeks. He wondered if she would look similarly flushed when he made love to her.

"That was a most ignoble tactic, my Lady. I did not expect it of you."

"Which is precisely why I did it, my Lord. You must be prepared for all surprises."

Legolas' eyes narrowed, "Is that so, my Lady?" He did not like the smug tone in her voice at all. Before she could reply, Legolas lunged forward knowing that she would move her blades in time.

Sure enough Rhinure yanked her knives back before they could cut his skin, but in the process she lost her balance, allowing Legolas to tackle her. He knocked her daggers from her hand, pinning her to the ground.

Rhinure looked up at him, eyes slightly wide. "So one must be prepared for _all_ surprises?"

If anything, Rhinure's eyes opened even wider at that little tease. Legolas grinned, anger was one emotion he had learnt to read in his wife – and she was very angry right now. Before she could do anything harmful like kick him, Legolas pre-empted the problem by lowering his body on top of hers. His body was pressed along her entire length, effectively trapping her under him.

Legolas was surprised at how soft she felt under him. He had thought that she would have been as hard as her words, as unbending as her spirit. But she was soft and pliable – and very sweet. Legolas bent his head even closer to catch Rhinure's elusive scent.

Rhinure's eyes burned even more brightly as Legolas' head came down closer to her. They would have been frightening in their intensity if Legolas had actually been paying attention. He was more fascinated by the soft skin of her face. His fingers trailed along her cheek, following the curve of her ear and finally stopping at its point. His thumb gently stoked the pointed tip, causing Rhinure to arch slightly under him.

"Stop that." It was distracting to feel her move under him. He did not want to start something he would be incapable of finishing later.

"If you want me to stop it, then get off me." Rhinure's voice was low and Legolas had to bend down to catch her words, bringing him even closer to her. 

"Is that any way to speak to your husband?" Legolas decided that he liked having Rhinure under him and was not about to let her go anytime soon.

"Get off me … my Lord."

"That is much better." Legolas said conversationally, not moving an inch.

Rhinure was getting a bit annoyed at Legolas. The ground was not comfortable and Legolas was heavy despite his slender frame. She did not like this position at all, especially since Legolas was the one in control. She squirmed slightly under Legolas, causing him to hiss, "Do you really want me to get off?"

"Yes," Rhinure bit out, though she had to admit that he felt good against her – crushing her as if he had every right to do so.

Legolas watched her face, noting the way she clenched her jaw and the way her lips pursed together in a thin line. "I do not believe you." 

And before Rhinure could answer he lowered his mouth to hers.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure almost stopped breathing when Legolas kissed her. She had not expected him to be so aggressive – he had always held back and now he was kissing her. She did not like this new game he played with her. It was too distracting. The feel of his lips on hers was too soft – too tempting. When his tongue darted out to lightly stroke her lips, it took all her strength to keep her mouth closed. She would not let him win.

Legolas lifted his face slightly so that he could look at her fully. She was completely rigid under him, and he did not want that. His mouth coaxed hers to give in – to open under his gentle pressure, but it remained stubbornly closed. Legolas sighed, "Let me in, Rhinure. Please …"

Rhinure felt his lips move against hers – form the words against her lips. Her heart turned over at his pleading tone. How could she deny him anything when he said her name like that?

When Rhinure sighed, Legolas quickly bent down to capture her mouth again. This time she let him slip his tongue in as he had wanted. He gently stroked the inside of her mouth with his tongue, learning its taste, causing her to sigh again.

Her hands, finally free, came up to tangle in his hair, bringing him down even closer to her. Legolas was more than happy to oblige, mouth plundering hers while his arms caressed her body.

They were so involved in each other than they did not notice the discrete cough behind them.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

In response to comments and questions asked:

**Spirit: **I am not exactly sure how old Rhinure is. She is maybe a few years – five or six – younger than Legolas. As soon as I work it out I will tell you. I have a slight problem in thinking in centuries. But both she and Legolas are still young elves – definitely not old and wise (emphasis on the wise part). How old do you imagine her?

**Nilmandra:** I didn't say Rhinure was going to take a lover – though I didn't say she definitely was not either. For now, I think I will concentrate on just one couple – it's hard enough with them as it is. Introducing another one right now would be more than I can handle. For those who wanted a little more competition for Legolas – all I can say is: doesn't the poor guy have enough troubles as it is?! ;)

**Lego forever:** You are right – Legolas only needed saving because he got distracted by Rhinure's freezing. Which led to Morion's death etc. Yes, objectively he has nothing to feel guilty about but that does not change the fact that Morion took a blade meant for him. As for Rhinure – imagine how she feels – not only did she have to order Morion but it was her carelessness that caused the situation in the first place. If she had not been weak and not let Legolas' emotions (disgust) get to her, she never would have frozen and Morion would have been alive. Not a nice thing to be thinking – no?

**Elf Ears: **No problem about the Third Guard thing. I was thinking of making Istion officially a Third Guard – but then I decided to kill Morion off (round about when I was writing chapter 3 I think) so I decided no Third Guard. Anyway, my fingers hurt too much from writing First Guard, Second Guard, etc. – I don't think I could have handled a third.

As for Legolas – I am not sure if you can describe it as love yet. He had feelings for Rhinure but I think he was defending her because he believed what he was saying. He cares for her, but I don't think he loves her yet – but then that boundary is so fine. Maybe you are right – he has fallen in love and doesn't realise it. Joy – more confusion *sigh*

**Calenore:** Well some of the names, Rhinure especially, were chosen for their meaning. (The whole cold flame thing I liked for her – so she became Rhinure). Morion and Istion were chosen because I liked the meaning of their names – though at this point I have forgotten what they mean. Arandur also was chosen specifically – it means "steward" I think, or "advisor to the King". Though that is not exactly the relationship he has with Thranduil I liked the connotations. Ehtewen means "spear maiden" which is very appropriate for her. Generally, I choose names with some sort of meaning I like – my beta reader Nilmandra is good at that so I let her choose them now. Do you remember that elf-maid Minuial – her name means Dawn or something close. I thought it amusing that such a beautiful name belong to someone who is such a ditz ;)

**Melestel:** I have read "A Little Nudge Out of the Door" – the Thranduil-Legolas dynamic was a lot more complicated in that one. I loved it – the subtlety and the sheer realism. My Thranduil is a little more obviously nice – if you see what I mean. He is very committed to his people – very suspicious with good reason. But I think Legolas is right, sometime, just sometimes, Thranduil does not give himself enough credit. Yes, he has faults – he would be so boring if he didn't no? I can only hope they don't outweigh his good points.

**Soledad: **Thranduil rules – literally and in the fan-girl sense. I have always been fascinated by him – to keep his elves free when the lived next door to the Shadow is no mean feat. To do it without a ring of power is amazing. If nothing else – Thranduil has to be a powerful personality and leader. Hats off to him.

**Rouen French:** Welcome to LOTR fanfic – I hope you enjoy reading. There is some great stuff on this site. As for the Dwarfs and Thranduil – if I found some stranger lurking about in my home – I have knocked them senseless. Thank god for Elven patience though – Thranduil was quite nice to them given the circumstances.

**Lady Mariae Jadis:** I have no intention of upping the rating on this fic. So the description will remain PG-13. And anyway, I suck at writing romance anyway – so I am not going to get bogged down with the actual sex. People can use their imagination. Nevertheless – if I do get a bit too descriptive I will put a warning on top. Ok? Enjoy the rest of the fic.

**Evenstar_99:** Thank you for your encouragement. I will try to catch the grammatical mistakes and make the structure tighter. If there are specific portions which you were referring to I would appreciate it if you told me and I will go change it. The Rhinure-Legolas scene _was_ quite steamy for them. Though I despair if this is the height of their passion ;)

**Princess Istawen: **I would have told them to stuff it as well. I remember when my grandma died – I was crying the whole day. None of this stiff upper lip business for me – I have great respect for people who can control themselves and look after other people first – like Rhinure did for her Avari and Legolas did for her. *Isn't he wonderful btw* I feel a session of Legolas gushing coming on.

Unfortunately Exam revision calls *yuck*

**Dragonfire5888:** Actually "_karo_" is a command – meaning "do". "_dey _na" are words are the equivalent of "and", "the" (I am forgetting my parts of speech". If I had left the sentence as "_mujhe maaf karo",_ it would have been present tense – I wanted it to be a more quiet tone. But anyway, thank you for pointing it out.

**Ice Demon: **Sorry for the delay in updates – I am in the middle of exam revision which is not going so well. I should be studying but this fic won't leave me alone. Yes there are going to be many other chapters – I am a very long-winded person. The Avari do not bury their dead – I assumed all elves burn them. I am not sure about the burial custom but it made sense to me. As for the scabbards – if the Avari Blade can symbolically carry the _feä_ then the scabbard is symbolic for the Avari's body. You know the way our bodies are a sheath for our souls. Which is why burning the scabbard has the same meaning as burning the body. Of course, if the bodies has been recovered, they would have been burnt. In the end, it was the thought that counted. *sheesh* I am full of clichés today.


	40. Trust

A/N: For all those people who have been disappointed with the lack of recent updates: Please be patient with me till the 6th of June. I have exams till then, I must do well in them. The rest of my life depends on it. And while I know none of that is more important than fanfic ;) my father tends to disagree and fathers must never be disobeyed. Chapter 40 – Trust 

Legolas smiled into Rhinure's mouth when he felt her fingers running through his hair. They lightly caressed the braids on the side of his head, burrowing under the strands to find the scalp. Legolas was surprised at how sensual her fingers felt, how good it felt to feel her against him. He had been a fool for waiting so long; after tasting her, he could not remember how he had managed to stay away all this time. This was right, this was good – for him and for Rhinure.

As his mouth trailed down her neck, he gently nipped the skin, causing Rhinure to moan again. It was a beautiful sound and Legolas felt its echo deep in his gut. He wanted - needed - to hear it again. He needed to make Rhinure respond to him. Legolas found the pulse on the base of her throat and greedily lapped at it, feeling it speed up. 

He thought Rhinure said something to him, but he could not make the words out. He was concentrating too hard on more pleasant things than conversation.

"My Lord," Rhinure tried again.

"Hmm?" Legolas managed, not stopping his exploration of Rhinure's flesh.

Rhinure finally had to clasp Legolas' head, holding it still and away from her mouth. "My Lord, I do not think we are alone anymore."

Legolas looked down into Rhinure's black eyes, causing her to shake. They were burning her and she welcomed it – just not at this moment. "Whoever it is can leave."

"I think not, _nín ion."     my son_

Thranduil's amused voice was more effective than a bucket of cold water.

Legolas buried his burning face in Rhinure's shoulder, murmuring, "Please tell me that my father is not standing behind me."

"You wish for me to lie to you?" Rhinure arms came up to cradle him, holding him to her for as long as he wished.

Legolas shook his head and reluctantly rolled off his wife, lying on his back next to her so that he could look at Thranduil. "_Suilad_ _Adar_. What brings you here?"             Greetings father

Thranduil raised his eyebrow at Legolas' mischievous tone. He could not decide if Legolas' face was red from embarrassment or from recent … activities. Since Rhinure was similarly flushed Thranduil concluded that recent activities were of a suitably intense nature – which would also explain why his son was breathing as if he had been running a race.

"I came looking for you and Lady Rhinure. When you did not come back to my rooms, as I had asked, I thought it best if I looked for you."

Legolas groaned; he knew he had forgotten something. "You did not have to bother yourself, my Lord. You could have sent someone else."

_*~ Anyone else. ~*_

"I was accompanied by Herenion and Arandur, but I sent them away when I saw your … ah, position."

Legolas buried his face in his hands. Herenion was never going to let him forget this – not that he wanted to. But it was still mortifying. Legolas felt like a child who had been caught stealing a sip of Thranduil's best wine – but what a wine it was. Legolas smiled slightly, remembering the feel of Rhinure's mouth. A very good vintage indeed.

"Why did you wish to see us, my Lord?" Rhinure asked calmly, sitting up and lightly brushing the grass from her tunic.

Thranduil did not understand how it was possible for Rhinure to remain so calm while looking like she had been thoroughly kissed. He was pleased to note that both elves were still sitting close to each other, thighs touching. Neither made any move to draw apart. He wondered if he should have interrupted them, but he did not think the glen was the most appropriate place to consummate their bond. Besides, he did not like the idea of his son and daughter-in-law providing a spectacle for causal observers.

"I wished to see you in particular, _sell nín."     my daughter_

"About what specifically, _nín hîr?"    My Lord_

"It is to do with your request to leave, my Lady."

"What request?" Legolas turned to look at Rhinure, voice becoming a little sharp. Why had he not been told about this? Rhinure was leaving? When? Why?

"Will you grant it, my Lord?"

_*~ Do I have a choice? ~*_

"Why do you wish to leave, my Lady?"

"The Avari have lost their Second Guard – they need to be told, and I have to be the one to do it. Besides, I have other responsibilities as well. Responsibilities that require me to be at home."

Legolas felt like flinching when Rhinure said 'home' but he managed to ask evenly, "When do you hope to leave, my Lady?"

"As soon as possible." Rhinure turned back to Thranduil, "Do I have your permission to leave, my Lord?"

Thranduil nodded, he could not have stopped Rhinure unless he detained her in her rooms or ordered her to stay, which would have been unpleasant. The request was a formality and both knew it, but it was a formality that Thranduil needed to see through. He understood why she needed to return home; Morion had been important to the Avari – Thranduil had gathered as much. In times of great loss, it was a ruler's duty to be with her people. Thranduil supposed he should be appreciative that Rhinure had bothered notifying him of her intentions. Thus, he was able to graciously give her what she would have taken anyway.

"Was that all, my Lord?" Rhinure asked, breaking the silence that had fallen.

Though Thranduil would have liked to discuss the orc raids with Rhinure, he was conscious of Legolas' anger. His son needed time to talk to his wife. Thranduil had interrupted them once already; giving them this time was the least he could do. "For now, my Lady. I would like to see you before you leave, however."

Rhinure nodded and watched as Thranduil left the glen, leaving her alone with an irate Legolas. She could feel his eyes burn through her back. Somehow, she had managed to infuriate him again – unknowingly, but she had done it nonetheless. She realised now that she should have told Legolas that she needed to return home, but the time had never seemed appropriate. Besides, it was not as if she were going to sneak away in the shadows – she had informed Thranduil of her desire to return, if not her reasons. She would have told Legolas as well, before she left. He did not have a reason to be angry. Maybe if she said it long enough she would be able to convince herself of that.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Did you speak to her?" 

Thranduil glanced back at Herenion and indicated that the bodyguard should follow. "No, I did not feel the time was appropriate."

"But you did interrupt them?" Herenion sounded faintly disapproving.

"Yes, I will not have my son make a spectacle of himself."

"As you did when you were first married," Herenion muttered.

"Did you say something, Herenion? I did not catch it. Would you care to repeat yourself?" Thranduil's voice was cold, reminding Herenion that he spoke to the King.

Modulating his tone to a more respectful level, "I said nothing of import, my Lord."

"I thought as much."

"Though I still think you should have let them be." Herenion grinned at his King. It took even more than Thranduil to subdue Herenion. Having a subject who remembered him as a tiny little Elfling with sticky jam all over his face did not help Thranduil in maintaining kingly dignity. Immortality and perfect recall did have their problems.

"Thank you, Herenion. What would I do without you?"

"Well for one, you would wait much longer for grandchildren. Oropher would despair if he knew how prim his son has become in his old age."

"Being concerned about one's dignity is not prudishness."

"This from one who could not keep his hands off his wife when they were first married."

Thranduil tried to look affronted but failed miserably, "I had that difficulty even after we were together for a long time. The difference between my son and myself is that _I_ did not get caught."

Herenion laughed, knowing the truth in that statement. He clasped his Lord and King in companionable friendship, grateful that Thranduil allowed it.

"I miss her, old friend." Thranduil squeezed the hand on his shoulder.

"So do we all, my Lord." 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Arandur walked silently behind the two laughing elves, eyes trained on the surroundings, ever conscious of his duty.

"Come walk beside me, Captain."

"As you wish, my King." Arandur could feel Thranduil's eyes on him and he knew that the King wanted to speak about something in particular. Probably something about Mistress Rhinure. Unlike Herenion, Arandur was not someone Thranduil talked to – commanded, ordered, on occasion even inquired after, but not someone to converse with. Theirs was a peculiarly professional relationship, even after 2000 years, the camaraderie that formed between Ruler and subject was missing. Which was how Arandur wanted it – familiarity was not something he was particularly comfortable with, or wanted. And for his part, Thranduil was never sure how far to integrate the Moriquendi into his life. Arandur was a shadow in Thranduil's life, always present, always near, but forever in the corner of his eye.

"Did you wish to ask me something, my Lord?"

"How committed is Lady Rhinure?" Thranduil was never one to waste time with useless words, something Arandur had come to respect in the Sindar Elf – it was a curiously Avari trait for the Sindar.

"To whom, my Lord?"

"To Mirkwood."

"She is not committed to the Realm at all, my Lord." Arandur was also not one to mince words, though his habit of not explaining his words until Thranduil asked was aggravating. Thranduil knew that Arandur would not elaborate on that statement unless prompted. It was as if the Avari took great pleasure in being inscrutable. For an unemotional race, they seemed to take great delight in shocking people.

"Then her vows to Legolas were meaningless."

"Hardly, my Lord. You asked if she was committed to Mirkwood, not to the Prince. Her dedication to Prince Legolas is paramount. Nothing comes before him. And nothing ever will."

"Fine sounding words, Captain but what do they actually mean?"

"It means, my Lord, that she would do anything Prince Legolas asks, how he asks, when he asks."

Arandur knew that look in Thranduil's eyes – the King was thinking how best to use this information for Mirkwood's advantage. 

"How far may I use this bond?" Thranduil asked bluntly, intrigued by whether Arandur would give an answer or not

"As far as you wish, but there is always a price. Prince Legolas could ask Mistress Rhinure to betray the Avari and she would do it. Even though her life would be forfeit, she would obey him. But I do not think he would want her to be killed." Arandur answered immediately, feeling only the faintest of misgivings about providing Thranduil with a weapon against Rhinure. Arandur's loyalty was to the King – Thranduil could be sure of that. Besides, there was no point in lying to the King, since he would catch it anyway.

Thranduil thought about what Arandur said. So, Rhinure's marriage to his son gave him an advantage over her – but, like everything else in life, it was not a simple one. He would have to cautiously walk the line between coercion and force. After all, he did not want to be responsible for getting Rhinure killed. No matter how frustrated Thranduil was with her, he did not want to lose her. In his own way, he had come to admire the young, stubborn _elleth_. She was devoted to her people – a trait that Thranduil understood and admired. Despite her youth, she did well by her people. The tenacity required reminded Thranduil of a young Elf returning home – fatherless, leaderless, an Elf thrust into maturity too soon - a King. Rhinure was much like him, only a little harder, a little more alone, a little more obstinate and a lot more unhappy.

And in the end, whatever he thought about his new daughter was irrelevant. Legolas cared for her – cared a lot for her, if Thranduil was any judge of character. And he would not take that away from his son. Legolas had lost too many important people in his life, mother, friends, potential lovers – Thranduil would not be the reason that he lost his wife. Thranduil knew how painful such a separation could be and he would do all he could to spare his son such pain. For his son, if for no other reason, he would be patient.

After all, Thranduil smiled – betrayal was a matter of definition. One may skate close to it, without falling in that quagmire. It was all a matter of perception. Thranduil might not be able to force Rhinure, but he was able to manipulate her. There were ways of getting what he wanted without having to be blunt. Ways of eliciting information without asking for it – without causing Rhinure to deceive her Avari.

Thranduil was almost looking forward to the battle of wits that was to follow. It would be interesting to see how Rhinure would perform; how long she could hold out against Thranduil's demands and Legolas' entreaties.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Are there any more surprises you have planned for me, or should I ask my father?" 

Rhinure glanced up at Legolas, noting that he did not look at her. He gazed off in the direction where Thranduil had left, jaw clenched tightly. He was angry; Rhinure could feel the heat infect her as well. It was all she could do not to move away from him.

"Why did you not tell me that you were planning on leaving?" Legolas asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I am telling you now," Rhinure answered softly, not meeting his eyes. She had no reason to feel guilty – it was her duty to return home, her people needed her – so why did she feel this ache in her chest when she saw Legolas' hurt?

"Were you going to tell me at all or leave like last time, without warning?"

"Last time was … unexpected. I had not planned on returning home."

"Would it have been so difficult to inform me of your plans?"

"I did not see what difference it made. I would still have had to leave."

Legolas wanted to rail at her – demand to know why she did not feel it necessary to tell him what she was thinking. Common courtesy would have held that she tell him about her plans, if only so that he was not the last to find out. Legolas suspected that Arandur knew of her plans and, obviously, so did his father. It irked him; Rhinure was his wife – he should not have to find out what she was planning from others. He should be first in her mind.

"You did not see the dishonour in your husband learning of your whereabouts from his father's bodyguard?"

Rhinure sucked in her breath sharply – she had not thought that Legolas would see her actions as shaming him. But then would she have felt any different if Legolas had disappeared without reason? No, she would have been angry as Legolas was right now. 

Legolas kept looking at her, expecting some kind of response. But what could Rhinure say? At this point, all she wanted to do was leave Legolas and the inevitable mistakes she made around him. Whenever she was around him, she managed to hurt him or herself. Failing his expectations and hers was tiring and highly unpleasant for her. She did not tolerate failure, especially in herself.

Legolas felt Rhinure move away from him slightly, legs no longer touching. Even in midst of his anger, he was acutely conscious that he was no longer touching her body. 

"Are you going to answer the question, my Lady? Do you not see the shame you caused me in front of my King? I know that our marriage is hardly ideal, but as my wife you owe me some consideration."

Rhinure listened to the words, unhappy that a Wood-elf was reminding her of her duty. She should have remembered, never mind that when she was near Legolas she tended to forget everything. He confused her, haunted her, and sometimes, the only way she could function was to stay away from him. What she feared was no excuse for ignoring her duty. Rhinure squared her shoulders, forcing the words out of her mouth, "I will not do it again. If I am able, you will be the first to know what I intend."

Legolas blinked, feeling strangely deflated. The anger that he felt drained out of him, as suddenly as it had crested. He could not remain angry with her, even though he needed to be. Without the anger, all that was left was a dull ache in his chest. Rhinure was leaving him – again. He wanted to hold onto his indignation and his disappointment but it was impossible. The way she adjusted her little shoulders, a warrior going into battle, charmed him. The way she had apologised for her mistake, giving him what he asked for, appeased him faster than he would have thought possible. Or it could be that he did not want to waste more time in anger. Either way, Rhinure had managed to confuse him even further. One minute he was angry with her and the next, all he wanted to do was take her in his arm.

Legolas looked at Rhinure's profile, eyes travelling down the arch of her forehead, bridge of her nose and finally resting on the mouth that he had been kissing not so long ago. He looked at her, until he was sure he could trace her features with his eyes closed. 

He moved closer to her, lightly cupping her chin and turning her face so that she was looking at him. "How long will you be gone?"

"A few weeks. A month at most."

Legolas swallowed; even a week seemed like a long time to him. At any other point he would have been greatly amused at his impatience – it reminded him of his Elfling days when each minute could be as long as a day. He had thought he had put aside that impatience, that restlessness, when he reached his majority. He was immortal, he could afford to be patient – could he not? Then he had met Rhinure, who brought all those old feelings of agitation back with an intensity that had disappeared with his youth. Immortal or not, Legolas knew that this week without her was going to be unpleasant.

Legolas rested his forehead against hers, "A month?" The words came out softly, with a pleading undertone in them. Must it be that long?

Rhinure closed her eyes, letting his breath fan her face. "Yes, my Lord. A month." It must be that long.

Legolas nodded, pulling her closer to him. His arms came up to hold her against him, squeezing her gently as if he were about to lose her.

 Rhinure drew back slightly, causing Legolas to look down at her. This time her hand came up, slightly tentatively, to caress his face. Her fingers traced his features, wondering if they had ever touched anything so perfect before. Rhinure traced the outline of her husband's mouth – her husband, _hers_. This Elf was hers – and she was his. 

"I will try to come back sooner, if possible."

Legolas looked at her, not sure why she had made that little concession but he was not about to question it. If Rhinure said that she would come back quickly, then she would do so. Legolas would not begrudge her the time spent away from him, since he knew it to be necessary. 

"Thank you."

Husband and wife looked at each other, not sure what to do. The passion that flared up between them had been controlled once more and neither felt comfortable releasing it again. It was too volatile, and at this point, too painful.

Rhinure stood up breaking eyes contact. "I better go and see what the King wanted to speak me about."

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Legolas got up as well, dusting himself off. They had both better go see Thranduil – though Legolas had a rough idea what the conversation was going to be about. It was not going to be particularly pleasant, but something that needed to be said.

Legolas would wait until a better time to claim Rhinure. There were more important matters to deal with first. After all, was not patience a virtue?

"Rhinure?"

She turned at the sound of Legolas' voice, only to find herself in his arms again. Legolas' mouth descended on hers, demanding that she yield to him. She sighed, bringing her arms around him, insisting on being closer to him. 

Patience was highly overrated. 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

As soon as Rhinure felt Legolas' mouth on hers, her determination to leave melted away like snow under a hot summer sun. All she was aware of was that Legolas was holding her close, demanding things from her that she had no will to refuse. The detached part of her mind noted this with something akin to horror as Rhinure pulled Legolas closer. It was only when she felt his tongue stroke hers that she remembered that Thranduil wanted to speak to her. 

Rhinure tried stepping back from Legolas only to find that his mouth insistently followed hers, nibbling on her lips, never breaking contact. She tried to push him away, only to find that her arms somehow managed to entangle themselves around his neck, pulling him even closer. When she finally managed to free her mouth from Legolas' determined assault, it took her a moment to calm her breathing. "My Lord, this is not the best time to be doing this. We are expected back."

Legolas ignored her, trailing his mouth down her neck, causing her to gasp. Her head titled to the side to allow him better access. "I do not wish to stop."

Rhinure quivered as his arms pulled her sharply against him. She did not want to stop either. But one of them had to keep their head, had to remember that other duties called them. "My Lord, I _know_ you do not wish for your father to find us in a compromising position again."

Legolas smiled, finding Rhinure's mouth again. In between light kisses he said, "Ah, my Lady, at this point, if you would allow me to compromise you I would not care if Mandos himself found us."

He had meant for the statement to be a jest but it seemed Rhinure did not find it amusing. Her eyes burned with a strange light, "Do not tease me about this, my Lord. I will not give you up. I will not lose you as well."

Legolas started, realising that Rhinure meant what she said. Lost in his own need, he had forgotten that she had lost much to Mandos recently. His arms caressed her back, reassuring her that his words had been meaningless.

Rhinure allowed her head to rest on his chest, trying to calm her desperately beating heart. Against all expectations she had found something she had never dared hope for. Being so near to Legolas made her feel calm, almost happy – and that feeling was too precious to lose. This marriage had always been about duty and honour and Rhinure had been more than prepared to sacrifice herself to it. She had made her choice with open eyes and she knew she would never allow herself to regret it.

Then she had actually met Legolas, touched him, and trembled under his touch. She did not understand why this should be the case, but instead of the indifference she had been prepared for she had found much to delight in. She did not know how Legolas had managed to accomplish it, but this marriage had become important to her because he was in it. She was actually looking forward to spending time with him. Be it only passion, which they so clearly shared, or something a little more tenuous, Rhinure did not know – all she knew was that she could not lose it.

She should have been disgusted by the weakness in her and the burgeoning dependency Legolas brought out, but at this point, her determination overcame all other feelings. With tenacity forged in lonely years of rule, Rhinure knew that she would not give up Legolas. She could not.

"We should go in, should we not, my Lady?"

Rhinure nodded, taking the few moments in his arms to put on the armour she needed to face the rest of her life.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Thranduil looked Rhinure and Legolas over thoroughly when they entered his study. His son looked distinctly dishevelled to the immaculate King. One of his braids was almost loose, and Thranduil had a sneaking suspicious that it was Rhinure's nimble fingers which had managed to do that. Even if Thranduil allowed for the fact that he was an overprotective father, seeing his son so _tousled _did not improve his mood. Legolas' appearance was positively undignified!

Thranduil's eyes narrowed when he took in Rhinure's state – his exasperation alarmingly switching from her to Legolas. What had he been doing to the little _elleth_? Her lips were completely bruised. Thranduil gripped his chair tightly when he spied the faint bruise on the base of her neck. How could Legolas be so inconsiderate?

Thranduil sighed, abruptly understanding how Oropher had felt when he caught him and Eruante together. Thranduil silently apologised to his father, only now beginning to appreciate the protectiveness that boiled in every father's heart.

At least Eruante had her own father to worry about her. With Rhinure's dead, Thranduil considered himself obliged to fill that role for her. This meant that on the one hand, he wanted to scold Rhinure furiously for pawing his son, and on the other, he wanted to reprimand Legolas for taking liberties with his new daughter. 

Thranduil felt like clasping his head in his hands, he was really too old to be doing this. He should have had grandchildren by now to spoil, while Legolas pulled his hair out. He should have passed the stage of having to agonise over his children. Now, instead of one, he had two to worry about. Why was life never simple?

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas and Rhinure shared a glance when Thranduil did not speak. He kept looking at both of them with his intent eyes, making them both nervous. Legolas has seen this look many a time before. It was the look Thranduil gave him when Legolas managed to break his mother's favourite mirror. Or the time he dipped an _elleth_'s braid in ink. Or the time he had managed to burn his hands stealing fresh cake. Or the time he had managed to fall asleep through a particularly boring council meeting. Yes, Legolas has seen that look many a time before, and it was still as effective as ever. Legolas wished he could disappear at this very minute, or at least bury his face in Rhinure's lap. 

_*~ Stop it, thoughts like that are not helping. ~*_

Rhinure was not sure how to behave. When Thranduil glared at her, she straightened her back and glared back, showing him that she would not be intimidated. She was indifferent to the disapproval that she saw in his eyes; after all, she had spent a lifetime facing the unpleasant. What confused her, however, was that Thranduil would turn the same disapproving look onto his son. He would first glare at her and then glare at his son in equal measure. Rhinure did not know what to make of it, but she knew that she did not like this feeling. It was as if she was a small child again.

It was time to stop and end this confusing day. With great will, she gathered her thoughts and forced her voice into a cool tone, "You wished to speak to me, my Lord?"

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure cold tone cut through the confusion in Thranduil's head like an Elven blade cut through its enemies. It allowed the King in Thranduil to take over the father. Now was not the time to be worrying about his son and his wife. They could take care of themselves, right now he needed to look after his people who could not. He would worry when he had the time, Thranduil promised himself. 

"Yes, I did, my Lady. I thank you for coming to see me with such alacrity."

Rhinure relaxed marginally; the King she could deal with – he was a lot more understandable than Thranduil. "What was it that you wished to speak to me about, my Lord?"

"I wished to thank you for the _comprehensive_ report you sent me."

The temperature dropped in the room immediately as Rhinure and Legolas picked up the serious undertones in Thranduil's voice. Rhinure knew that neither father nor son was pleased with the report, though she did not understand why. She had made the recommendations after deep thought and deliberation. It was the most accurate prediction she could make at the time. She would have thought Thranduil would have been pleased that she was finally thinking about the safety of his people and sharing information as he had earlier wished. But it seemed as if whatever she did was wrong.

Legolas watched his King and the Sacrifice closely. Rhinure was hiding something from him; he was sure of it. Every instinct in him told him that. The report just proved it – the sheer detail and confidence with which it was penned told him that Rhinure had access to more information than she was forthcoming with. Information that could be potentially crucial to his people. He bent forward slightly, concentrating on Rhinure as his father continued.

"I was most impressed with the level of detail in it."

Rhinure's eyes narrowed, "Prince Legolas expressed a similar sentiment earlier."

"So you have discussed this already with him? That is good to know. I am sorry then to have bothered you. I am sure the _Prince_ will be able to tell his _King_ all that I need to know." Thranduil voice was smooth and charming and it reminded Rhinure of the way a bow hummed, ever so softly, before the arrow was released.

"I fear, my Lord, that you have misunderstood me. I have not discussed the report with Prince Legolas. We were a little _distracted_ earlier." 

"That is a shame, my Lady. I will have to keep you longer then to _carefully_ go over the report. I am certain that you would wish it too, since Legolas will be leading the patrols himself."

Legolas blinked, this was news to him. While he had lead the patrols often enough, Thranduil was notoriously reluctant to allow it, especially if the information was unreliable. His position as Heir had always taken precedent over his duties as one of Mirkwood's captain.

"He will?" Rhinure asked carefully.

"Of course, my Lady. _If_ your report is accurate then orc activity is going to increase. I will need my best people patrolling, and the Prince is naturally one of them."

Legolas watched his father closely, noting the way Thranduil's eyes glinted as they rested on Rhinure. He knew what his father was dong, if the report was unreliable then Rhinure was deliberately placing her Lord in danger. By giving Legolas charge of the new patrols, Thranduil had effectively made the safety of the patrols a matter of Rhinure's honour. Make a mistake and she betrayed her vows to Legolas. Legolas smiled, it was a good plan.

Rhinure quelled the surge of panic she felt at Thranduil's words. She did not want Legolas in danger, as he would be if he led the patrols. No matter how much she trusted the report and its veracity there was always room for error. Rhinure mentally shook her head, she was letting her feelings run away with her. Legolas could take care of himself; she just had to keep telling herself that. 

"Since orc activity _is_ going to increase, I applaud your foresight and daring, my Lord."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed. _*~ So you are confident of Legolas' safety, little one? Why then the flash of panic in your eyes? ~*_

"Are you sure you would not like to add something to the report, my Lady?" Thranduil asked pleasantly.

Rhinure had enough of playing these little games. It was time to take back the offensive. "My Lord, if you have a problem with the report you wish to discuss, then I am more than willing to listen. If not, then may I retire knowing that you are _confident_ in it."

Thranduil smiled at the challenge Rhinure threw down, "Ah, my Lady, it is not that I am _mistrusting_ of the information that you provide. I am just interested in the people who collected it and their methods. I would like to know who they are."

"My Lord, what would you do with a list of names of elves you have never met?"

"Thank them when I am able, my Lady. It is the least I can do for elves who are obviously risking their lives for us."

 "I will convey your gratitude to them _myself_ when I return."

Thranduil was quick to note that Rhinure did not refute the latter half of the statement. The Avari method of intelligence gathering, commonly known as spying, was dangerous, potentially life threatening. If Thranduil had to make an educated guess, he would say that Rhinure had sent in spies behind enemy lines. Thranduil wondered how many Avari she had in the field, and how many were only spying on orcs.

"And will it be on this trip, my Lady?"

Rhinure raised her eyebrow at the question, "Do you expect me to answer that question, my Lord?"

Thranduil smiled, "It could not hurt to ask, my Lady. I must say that I am fascinated by the Avari network. It would be an education to know exactly how you came by the information. What prompted you to watch these specific areas? How the information made its way back to you? I am sure if I learnt more, I too, would share your unshakable confidence in the report you gave to me."

_*~ So we are back to the beginning my Lord. You still do not trust what I tell you. ~*_

 "My Lord, I would not take your time with such tedious matters. Suffice to say that I have elves in _appropriate_ positions. They should be able to inform _me_ if the orc situation changes."

"My Lady, let me hasten to assure you that you can never bore me. I would be delighted to hear about the Avari method of gathering intelligence – _especially_ in this case."

"May I ask what difference that information would make, my Lord? Is it not enough that _I_ vouch for the information?" Rhinure's voice became cold, dropping the artificial politeness.

Thranduil too replied with equal determination, "Come, my Lady, you must understand my concern. My Heir rides in battle, I must do all I can to ensure that he is not harmed. I am sure you would not want _anything_ to happen to him. After all, you know better than most what it is to lose people to orc attacks." 

Rhinure clenched the arms of the chair, keeping her voice calm and free of any pain. She could see what Thranduil was doing; he was playing her concern for her husband against her. He would break her if need be to get the information he needed. "My Lord, you have spoken to me so often of _trust_. Will you not give me what you wish from me?"

Both Legolas and Thranduil stiffened at Rhinure's tone. She was not as successful in keeping the rage out her voice, as she would have wished. Thranduil took a deep breath before speaking, "My Lady, I would know how the Avari came by the information." 

Rhinure drew herself up, reminding Thranduil that he did not speak to some little Elfling. She was Sacrifice of her people and not about to bow to such impudent commands. One did not order rulers.

"No, my Lord" 

Thranduil felt his anger rise. As he had expected, this conversation had become a battle of wills. Thranduil understood Rhinure's reasons for keeping silent; he had not truly expected her to give him names and details of the Avari's missions. He would not have if Rhinure had asked. He was sufficiently convinced that Rhinure would not place Legolas in unnecessary danger but she had to learn that he was not about to blindly accept whatever she offered, whenever she offered, like scraps from a meal-table. Such insolence was not to be ignored or condoned. 

Thranduil knew with that Rhinure was not telling him the entire truth, something she was hiding from him. While the report was clear about _what_ was going to happen, it did not say _why_ it was going to happen. For such an extensive intelligence system, it seemed to be a major oversight. If the Avari were so confident that they could track the orcs then they should have been confident enough to speculate on why the orcs were beginning to organise again. And more importantly, who was helping them? With the Nazgûl gone, who was commanding the orcs? Either the Avari did not know, which cast doubts on their spying abilities. Or Rhinure was not being as forthcoming as Thranduil would like. Neither option was acceptable.

Legolas blinked, no one had ever refused Thranduil in such a manner. No one had ever dared to speak to his King in such a disrespectful manner, and no one ever would again. Keeping his voice polite and even, pointedly reminding Rhinure of the correct way of speaking in front of the king, Legolas finally joined the conversation. "My Lady, you are being unreasonable. Surely it would do no harm if you tell us, your _allies_, how the Avari assembled their reconnaissance?"

Rhinure replied with equal condescension, "Let me see if I correctly understand the situation, my Lord. You would have me confide in you the way my people collect information when you do not provide me the same courtesy? I do not see equal information on the methods of this realm. And even if, for arguments sake, I do indulge your request, what guarantee do you have that _this_ time I am speaking the truth? After all, if I can put false information in the report, as you so clearly imply, then can I not as easily mislead you about how I came upon the information?"

"Maybe we can decide the truth after you give us what we ask, my Lady." Legolas' eyes never left Rhinure's face as he said those words. She could not find an iota of softness in them at the moment. As it should be, since Rhinure's eyes were cold as well.

_*~ Then why do I hurt so much?~*_

"What would you do with the information, my lord? It would be meaningless to you," Rhinure challenged Legolas.

"Let us judge that," Legolas replied with equal fire.

Rhinure felt the weight of both blond elves settle on her, burying her, forcing her to give in, comply with their wishes – break. She should not have sent the report, but she felt that they needed to know about the raids, even if she could not explain why. She needed to speak to Cothion. Maybe it was time to trust these elves, throw their lot with them. Could she betray her kin in such a fashion? Could she carry out the threat she had made when she married Legolas? Would her Avari even allow that? So many questions for which she did not have answers. She needed time to convince her people that their future was with her, with these Wood-elves. And she could not do that if they felt that she was betraying them, becoming soft, becoming entangled with the Eldar.  

For now, she had to turn Legolas' and Thranduil' suspicions away from her. If Thranduil could play with her emotions, then she could play with theirs as well. It was time to introduce a little guilt in this conversation.

"What would you have me tell you, my Lords? Would you like to know how my spies follow orc patrols gathering information? Or would you like to know how my spies remain behind enemy lines, hoping to gather some morsel for the protection of _your _people."

Rhinure paused, looking both elves straight in the eyes, letting them see what they asked her for. She allowed them to see the weight of what she did, the ruthlessness of it. She allowed it to cut into them, as it cut into her. This was an act no longer, opening that door and let other emotions out as well. Pain, sorrow – bitterness.

"Would you like the number of Avari who have not seen their families for years, because they watch old haunts in case the orcs return? Would you like the number of Avari who have died on such missions?

"Oh, I forgot, you wanted to speak about _this_ report? What would you have me tell you? I can tell you the names of the Avari you will never know who gathered this information. I can tell you names of families whom you have never met who have been torn apart gathering this information."

Rhinure turned to Legolas, "You asked me, my Lord, why I have such confidence in this report. I have faith in it because my Avari have died for it. I send my people out of the safety of the forest, into enemy territory so that they may keep _your_ homes safe. Avari died and are still dying because we are committed to keeping the enemy out of Mirkwood. They do this because I ask it of them. And they do it because they know I will believe what they tell me."

Rhinure stood up, almost shaking with anger. Legolas made a move towards her, but she stepped back. He had not expected her to react so strongly, to what he had said. She had to understand that what he did he did for his people.

"Rhinure, we do not know if your information is correct. How can we change our patrolling patterns when that might endanger our people?" Legolas pointed out reasonably.

Rhinure felt a sharp pain in her chest, "If you truly think I would needlessly endanger your people, my husband, then this conversation is pointless, is it not? If you both would excuse me, I think I have said all I am capable of tonight." Why could she not control herself around this elf?

Before Legolas could move, Rhinure had left the room. He turned a stricken face to his father, "That went well, my Lord."

Thranduil swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He was torn. As King, he had to be suspicious, wary, always alert; as an Elf, he wanted nothing more to believe that Rhinure's anger – and grief were genuine. "Very well indeed."

"Did you get what you wanted from her?" Legolas sank back into his chair; it had been a long day.

Thranduil nodded, "The Avari would not go to such length to give us false information. Rhinure is proud of her people, she would not have been so hurt if our accusations were not unfounded. I believe the information can be trusted."

"You think her anger was real?"

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, "You do not?"

"It was a little too convenient in its appearance, my Lord."

"Such cynicisms, _nín ion. Be careful, you might end up like me after all."_

Legolas smiled, "Only if I am fortunate, _Ada_."

"If you feel that she was feigning, then why are you so concerned, little one?"

Legolas sighed, "Genuine or not, _Ada_, I cannot see her in pain."

Thranduil nodded sadly, "If it is any consolation to you, I think her anger – and pain – were authentic. She was close to giving us what we wanted. There is not much she will deny you."

Legolas did not reply immediately, not trusting himself to come up with a coherent response. Composing himself he asked, "Will you heed the recommendations, my Lord?"

Thranduil sighed; in the end, it was his decision. As King, he had to choose whether to trust Rhinure or not. Put faith in a race he knew little about or potentially hurt his own people. It was not easy, trust what he saw in Rhinure and the few Avari he had met, or trust what he had been taught all his life. On the one hand were Arandur's loyalty and Rhinure's commitment to his son. On the other hand were the lives of his people if he was wrong. 

Closing his eyes, he remembered a beautiful _elleth_ who had believed in him and taken a chance on his love. His beautiful wife, who had brought such joy into his life, lifting the shadows and reminding him that sometimes when a King could not decide, the Elf in him could. 

"Yes. Tell the patrols tomorrow that there is new information about orc activity." 

Legolas got up, "As my Lord commands."

As Legolas made his way to the door, Thranduil commented, "Whatever she hides, I believe she does for a reason."

Legolas nodded, not sure what his father was trying to say.

"I also believe that she would never deliberately hurt you."

"I hope you are right, Ada. Because if she tried, she could succeed very easily."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

****

**Nilmandra: **You realise that you just kicked Thranduil. He is not pleased at the gesture. After all, he was just protecting his son's dignity. (I think he is a bit of a prude if you ask me – his little baby son should not be doing these things in broad daylight.) *Avoids Thranduil evil glare* Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

All of those who expressed – er, displeasure at the interruption, Thranduil is not pleased with you. How dare you all glare, abuse, kick him? He is a King, an Elven one at that. In the interests of fairness, he is willing to let you have a head start before he comes and hunts all of you down. My advice – take it and run (trust me **Niffers** it is a good idea). And **daw – **his ears are still ringing from your peremptory command. If you run now, you might get away. Maybe ;)

**Elf Ears:** Embarrassing enough? I thought Legolas handled it quite well. Of course Rhinure gave him something else to worry about but I think he was quite calm – don't you?

**Marie:** The Avari are very serious about marriage – deadly serious. I think that Rhinure has already committed a lot to Legolas. If the Avari think that eating with Silvan elves is "appropriate" think about what they feel about marrying one. The chapter before shows how much prejudice there is between the two races. The fact that Rhinure is willing to overlook that for Legolas should show her commitment. On her part the relationship, the commitment is there. It is a bond of duty, obedience. Not something what we would traditionally consider the basis of marriage but that is the Avari way. (I think it is a bit cold but then I am a romantic – Rhinure is not). Marriage is not a union of two souls it is a pledge. And she had not been avoiding Legolas (much) – she genuinely has been busy, as has he. 

But you are right – I think Legolas terrifies her. He keeps asking for things she is not prepared to give – tenderness, passion, emotional commitment. She might feel them, but to share them and to accept them is another story. Legolas is difficult enough to refuse as it is – he is a very imposing elf (in my completely unbiased view). Add to that the fact that she is weak, grieving and you have got a highly unstable Rhinure.

**LORTFaith:** Hurt Legolas – hmmm I think if I ever did that Rhinure would kill me. And if she didn't Thranduil and Herenion would cut me into tiny little pieces – not to mention what the rest of the Wood-elves would. But I will keep it in mind as a plot device.

**LORT Fan: **I am sorry that the updates have been so infrequent. I promise to pick up again as soon as my exams are finished (unless I fail in which case my parents will kill me)

**Raider-K: **I had the biggest grin too when I finally got the kiss written. Though it was more from the relief that I managed to work it in after 38 chapters. I think this was one of the first scenes I had planned. Originally, it was supposed to come a lot quicker – chapter 10/11. I guess the fact that it took three times as long is not too bad *hopeful look*. Thank you for pointing out the spelling mistakes – I changed them. If you note any more – please tell me and I will correct it.

**Ice Demon:** I am glad you liked the fact that Rhinure 'beat' Legolas. I thought it only fair since he beat her at archery. Even if she had to cheat (sort of) at least she won. Though Legolas made her pay. Very ungracious of him ;)

**Isilwen:** I am hoping you came back to read chapter 40 and it lived up to your expectations. Welcome to "Moriquendi". Sit back and enjoy the ride.

**Passion Lover:**Thranduil looks affronted. So you hate him? Rhinure is stubborn but lets see how long she can hold out against our favourite Prince. *evil grin* I hope your Chem final went well. 

**Lalaithiel:** I am glad the Avari are growing on you. They are a little like a cold – you just can't get rid of them, so you learn to live with them ;) I really like Agorion as well – he seems like a nice Elf. I like the beginnings of the friendship with him and Faelon. It has such potential symmetry – the two Captains of the Prince and Princess' Company should get along no? Midhwen – poor thing. Finds out that her husband is dead, her son fatherless, and is then asked to put aside her beliefs. Can't be easy. Nobody should have to go through that. 

**Aga_xris:** I apologise for any stress the sudden dousing may have caused. Thranduil gave me a heart attack too – just when I have getting into the scene too – hmmph. I hope this chapter made up for it though.

**Justagirl:** Fanfiction _is_ more important than school. Like you, my priorities are a bit eclectic. It is not we who are wrong – it is the rest of the world who is misguided. 

**Kelley:** So you want me to hurt Rhinure more – will emotional hurt do or must it be physical pain? Thank you for the award – I will always treasure it. I must take this opportunity to thank the plot bunnies that have made my life a living hell – without you, this all wouldn't have been possible. 

**The Archer777:** How can you not like romance? Mary sues drooling over Legolas – that is a charm and a half ;) Glad you like this.

**Katherine the Celt:** *Fan picks Katherine up and carefully dusts her off. Nods when she finds no broken bones* Don't do that again, I don't like losing readers. 

**Kitty:** They have been getting along in the last few chapters. I thought they were behaving themselves quite well. Not great but not bad either. Maybe if you could define "getting along" for me and I will work towards that.

It is an interesting question – how do you guys define people getting along? How do people have to behave so that you can look at them and say – don't they get along well? Aren't they great friends? For me, as long as they are not trying to kill each other – the Avari and Wood-elves are "getting along".

POSSIBLE SPOILER WARNINGS. Read at your own risk.

**Surreal: **This fic is not going to be an AU. The only liberty I have taken with cannon is that I have made the reclaiming of Mirkwood incomplete. That is, the elves fought against the Shadow, Dol Guldur did fall. I supposed that was not the final battle. Remnants remained. Unfortunately, it did not turn out to be a mopping up job but remained an intense fight. Orcs are still around, and they are raiding – consider it a "when the cat is away the mice will play situation". Without the Nazgul the raids are more random – but less organised. This makes it harder and easier to deal with them at the same time. If the wood-elves were at full strength (which they are not considering that they just came out of one war) they would have been able to handle it. Because they are not, Thranduil turned to the only other fighting force capable of helping – the Avari. (Other races are exhausted as well. I presumed that since the Avari were not mentioned in the books that meant that they kept out of the War)

Beyond this, this fic follows Canon. Legolas formed the colony roughly in the 2nd year of the 4th Age. There are still about 2 years left of the third – so he has a total of four/five years before canon said he left Mirkwood. That should be long enough – I hope to take care of this problem by then. 

As for Legolas' sailing. I leave you to think of this question – the Avari refused the Valar and stayed in ME. Their commitment was so great to their land – do you think Rhinure would leave just because one elf was sailing? I have thought that far ahead – don't worry I won't tell you the answer yet. What do you think?

**lossendholiel Greenleaf: See above. I have a pretty good idea of what Rhinure will do when Legolas' sails (and he will sail). What do you think? In roughly the 120 years he stays in ME – what will happen? Given what you know of Rhinure, will she choose to go with him? **

About the names – the way I do it is that I think of the character's personality first. Do you want a soft pretty name or a harder one? Rhinure is a no nonsense person, thus the smaller name – fewer syllables than something like Galadriel for example. Personally, I do not like long names, they are too hard to type and pronounce. And don't worry, it took me a few days to come up with Rhinure's name too. The rest I leave up to Nilmandra (beta-readers are the right hand of God). Invest in one.


	41. Wedding Night Reprise

This chapter is for **Nilmandra**. Also enclosed is a box of band-aids to hopefully patch up that broken heart of yours. I hope this will be enough.

Thank you, you are a wonderful beta-reader (opinions are _always_ a good thing).

PS. She is also a fabulous writer – go check her out on the directory (or on my favourite author's page).

I think this qualifies as a PG-13 

****

**Wedding Night – Reprise**

The hours passed and _Ithil _filled the sky with silver light when Rhinure heard a sound outside her balcony. It was a small sound, imperceptible to all except one with an Elf's sharp hearing. Rhinure immediately stiffened, reaching for the daggers tucked underneath her pillow. She remained absolutely silent as the shadow entered her room.

Her fists closed around the metal blade, ready to strike at the intruder. The figure approached carefully, not making any sound. It came closer and closer, almost within striking distance.

It was only a flash of gold that stopped Rhinure from plunging her dagger in the intruder's shoulder. _*~ Legolas! ~*_ So, her husband had resorted to sneaking into her room. It was not enough that he haunted her steps during the daylight hours, now he was determined to make her nights miserable as well. Why would he not leave her in peace? Why could she not ignore him?

Her frustration did not stop Rhinure from attacking Legolas and tossing him onto the bed with her knives at his throat.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

To say that Legolas was shocked when he found himself lying on Rhinure's bed would have been an understatement. It was not that he had never imagined being there, truth be told he had thought of it often. In slow, agonising detail, night after night since he had married her. Many of those flights of fancy had involved her straddling him as she did now. But none of those dreams involved Rhinure looking down at him with furious eyes. And most certainly, none of his fantasies had involved her holding daggers to his neck. 

Legolas did have to admit that her weight on top of him felt good – very good. She was leaning in slightly to keep the blades on his neck, making her braid fall across her shoulders. Suddenly hungry eyes followed the long hair down where it swung enticingly in front of Rhinure's breasts. Legolas had to physically restrain himself from touching her hair, from using it too pull her down to him so that he could touch all of her.

But it was growing more difficult as the minutes passed. Rhinure did not move or say anything, and Legolas found that his mouth had dried out, making speech impossible. His eyes trailed along her body, taking in the almost demure cut of her nightgown with the ribbon holding it closed around her neck. The material was light, suitable for the mild night, but it also clearly showed the outline of her body. Legolas was once again surprised to realise how small she was, seemingly fragile, but perfectly proportioned to fit him. 

It was as if her body were created keeping his in mind. Legolas knew from experience that she fit perfectly in his arms, her head tucking in nicely under his chin, his arms able to envelop her. Everything about her was made for him, she belonged to him. She was _his_ wife. That thought sent a possessive thrill along Legolas' body.

She was _his_, so beautiful in that white gown which glowed as the moon hit it. 

"You are not wearing black."

Rhinure arched an eyebrow, "My Lord, I am holding you at knifepoint and all you can comment upon is the manner of my dress?"

"Yes, well, if you would be so kind as to move your daggers, my Lady." Legolas reached up and took the blades away from Rhinure, placing them as far away as possible from her. "This is getting to be a bad habit."

"If you did not steal into my rooms, my Lord, this would not be a habit at all," Rhinure replied archly, while still perched on top of him.

"Ah, my Lady, how can I not? The reward is too great," Legolas responded as his hands trailed across her hips to rest at her waist.

Rhinure ignored Legolas' roving hands, "Truly, my Lord?"

Legolas grinned, "Yes." With that, he pulled her sharply toward him. Rhinure just managed to prevent falling on him, but she might have as well not bothered. Keeping one hand on her waist, Legolas used the other to trace the outline of her spine until he found her nape. He dragged her down until she was lying on top of him, lips almost touching.

Rhinure steadied herself by placing her arms on Legolas' side. She could feel the hardness of his body against her. There was so much heat between them. All Rhinure wanted to do was sink into him, allow herself to be warmed. Forget the ice that chipped away at her, let it be blasted away by the fire his touch invoked. 

But she did neither, "Why are you here, my Lord?"

"To see you, my Lady." Legolas' hands never stopped caressing Rhinure's body, learning the contours distinctive to her. 

"About anything in particular, my Lord?" Rhinure returned the favour, by trailing her foot along Legolas' leg.

"Can I not want to just spend time with my wife?" Legolas asked playfully, hands going down to caress her thigh, inching up the nightgown slowly so that he could really touch her.

"Sadly, my Lord, that is highly unlikely." Rhinure looked into Legolas' eyes, seeing the truth of her words. The worry and the fatigue of their titles still lurked in both of their eyes. With a sigh, she rolled off him, lying next to him but not looking at him.

Propping himself onto one elbow, Legolas looked at Rhinure's profile. "My Lady, about tonight …"

"My Lord, I do not think there is anything more to say. Neither you nor I can change what we are or what we do. Why repeat what cannot be changed and ruin another moment between us?" Rhinure turned to look up at Legolas, silently asking him not to talk about what had happened earlier.

Legolas nodded, finding that he could not deny her request. He wondered exactly how much he would be able to refuse her if the situation ever arose. Surprisingly, he also found that he was unable stop himself from touching her. To have her so close to him and not touch her caused him to ache – ache so badly that it frightened him. When had she become so important to him? 

His fingers rubbed her braid, tugging it slightly to get her attention. "Have you ever wished that you were not the Sacrifice? That you could just be yourself, and not your title?"

Rhinure turned slightly so that she was facing him, "My Lord, I choose to be Sacrifice. It is not a hereditary title. It is a vow that I, of my free will, chose to pledge. I knew the burdens I was swearing to carry and thus I cannot regret what I am."

"That does not answer my question, my Lady. What you _cannot_ do, very rarely has any relevance on what you _want_ to do. _After_ you swore your vows, did you never wish to leave it all behind?"

"Ever waking moment, my Lord." Legolas burst out laughing at the acerbic answer. But even he knew that what Rhinure wanted to do had very little relevance with what she could do. Wishes after all, were only shadows and had no place in the harsh light of realty.

"What of yourself, my Lord?"

Legolas thought carefully before answering, "Sometimes, I have thought that fate was deliberately being cruel to me by making me a Prince. My life would have been much simpler if I did not have this responsibility to fulfil."

"Would it have been better?"

"I do not know, my Lady. It might have been. I might have been happier as some unknown farmer in the Realm. Content with my work and my family. That life has great appeal for me, sometimes."

"But it would not be your life." Legolas looked down at Rhinure, asking her to continue. "My Lord, you might not have had a choice in your birth, but being a Prince is a large part of who you are. It might not define you, but it does influence you. Without it, you would not have been the Elf you are."

"So sure, my Lady?"

"You are a _Prince_, my Lord." Rhinure touched Legolas' face, "_My_ Prince."

Legolas caught her hand, kissing it. "That almost makes it all worthwhile, my Lady."

"Would you change what you are if you could?"

"Knowing what I do, and how important it is – no, I would not change what I am. I am Legolas Thranduilion whether I like it or not."

"Come, my Lord, you cannot tell me you do not enjoy your position at all?"

"There are benefits – like what I can do for my people. The faith they put in me, the respect the give me. All of it makes it bearable. But in the end, it is the people who know _me_, not the Prince, who make my life the joy it is."

Rhinure looked at him, warmed by the happiness in his face. Without realising it, she bent forward and lightly kissed him. 

Legolas blinked, "Not that I am complaining, my Lady, but what was that for?"

"For being you, my Lord."

Legolas smiled, "Then let me return the compliment, my Lady." 

Legolas pulled her closer to him, kissing her eagerly, tongue demanding that it be allowed access. When Rhinure opened her mouth, he greedily took control of it, stroking her tongue as if he had every right to do so. His hands wandered over her body, tugging impatiently at the gown. It was essential that he feel her skin under his hands, not this cotton.

Rhinure arched into him, rubbing herself against him, causing him to growl. Breaking away slightly from him, she said archly, "That was quite a compliment, my Lord."

"I am just beginning, my Lady." Legolas bent down to kiss her again when the door opened behind them.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Ehtewen walked into the room, taking in Prince Legolas' presence in her stride with great aplomb. She was pleased to note that the couple were suitably involved with each other and had not noted her presence. She watched with interest as Rhinure moaned as Legolas touched her. Ehtewen has been right; the Prince was competent in these matters. It was good to be proved right.

Nevertheless, she needed to speak to her Mistress. Once she was done they could continue, but only when she was done. Duty was more important. "Mistress, I would have a moment of your time."

Legolas flinched at the sound of Ehtewen's voice. _*~ Please, not again. ~*_. When he realised that Ehtewen did not mean to leave, Legolas buried his face in Rhinure's neck. What had he done to deserve this? Now he was sure – the Valar were punishing him by putting him in this position. Legolas could only hope Ehtewen would not stay for long because he had no intention of giving up his wife – again.

Rhinure raised herself on one elbow, looking at Ehtewen with displeased eyes. Ehtewen looked back impassively. "What is it, First Guard?"

Ehtewen raised an eyebrow at Rhinure's husky tone. Prince Legolas was better than she had given him credit for. She was delighted for her Mistress. "We are ready, Mistress. We can leave whenever you wish."

"And you felt this news to be important enough to disturb me?"

"Mistress, you are the one who said that I should report back _as soon as possible_. Besides, I did not know there was anything to interrupt. It is not as if the Prince has evinced any interest in sharing your bed before."

"That will be all, First Guard. You may leave." Rhinure's tone was clipped.

"As my Mistress wishes."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure looked down at the blonde elf in her arms. His face was hidden in her neck, but she could feel his smile against her skin. She was surprised to note that she was almost tiny compared to him. He was slender but masculine at the same time, and tall enough to make her feel small, insignificant. Even now, he dominated her – and in _her_ bed no less. Rhinure was not sure she liked this feeling. Legolas' hands came up to encircle her waist again, thumbs rubbing the material into her skin – Rhinure decided this feeling was not too unpleasant after all.

"Do you get the feeling sometime that people are conspiring against us?" Legolas asked, moving so that he was on top of her again. He concluded that having Rhinure under him was his favourite position. Every time he moved, he could feel her body respond. Every time he took a breath, he could smell her. He was not sure what she smelled like, but he liked it – a lot.

"What do you mean, my Lord?" Rhinure hands stroked the back of Legolas' head, marvelling at how soft it felt.

"Whenever we get … _comfortable_, someone or something interrupts us."

"Is that what we were doing, my Lord? Getting _comfortable_?"

Legolas raised himself so that he could look at Rhinure, to make sure that she was not teasing him. "Were you not comfortable, my Lady? If not I can leave."

_*~ Please say no. ~*_

Rhinure cupped his face in her hands, bringing him down so that she could kiss him. "My Lord, I do not want you to leave. But I would not say that I was comfortable." With that, she kissed him, softly sucking at his lips causing him to feel decidedly … uncomfortable.

"I see what you mean, my Lady." Legolas managed when she finally managed to move away from him.

Both elves looked at each other, knowing that after tonight what was between them would change forever. There was no going back. In mutual agreement, they moved closer.

"Mistress, you did not say what time you wished to leave."

The sound of Istion's voice made the couple leap away from each other. 

Forcing herself to sound calm, when all she wanted to do was throw Istion out of the room, Rhinure answered, "I will speak to you about this – later." Looking down at Legolas, she added, "Much later."

Eyes twinkling, Istion wondered if he would be able to interrupt again. As he looked into Rhinure's glaring eyes, he decided that it was not a good idea. "As my Mistress wishes."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas leapt off the bed, literally growling in frustration. Rhinure watched with some alarm as he yanked the blanket and sheets off her bed. "My Lord? What …" Rhinure did not get any further as Legolas bent down and lifted her up from the bed. Wrapping her in the blankets, he strode towards the door.

"I am tired of being interrupted. I _will _spend this night with you even if I have to take you over the Sea to do it." 

Rhinure blinked at the declaration; she had known that Legolas had been frustrated by the interruptions – but so much so? Not that she was complaining. Snuggling into the blankets, she made herself comfortable, putting her arms around Legolas' neck. "You do realise that we will not be left alone if you carry me out of the room."

Legolas looked down at the _elleth_ in his arms. "Maybe not, but I am going to try." He smiled teasingly, "Besides, if you order them to stay away they will have to do so."

Rhinure raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "If you say so, my Lord."

"At least, they will have to find us before they interrupt. Right now, even those few moments will be enough"

"Truly, my Lord? I would have thought you had a lot more … endurance."

Legolas kissed his wife again, silencing her very effectively as he kicked the door open.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Istion and Ehtewen had to move very quickly when Rhinure's door burst open. They were convinced that they would see an irate Sacrifice standing there. One thing they had learnt from experience was that troubling Rhinure was not healthy for a person. Imagine their surprise when they saw a determined Legolas stride out, carrying a cocooned Rhinure in his arms.

For a moment, neither was able to move. Somehow, Istion managed to find his voice, "Mistress?" It was a pitiful attempt at best, more a croak then a question.

Rhinure raised herself slightly, so that she could see Istion over Legolas' shoulder. "Istion, you will stay here. I have business to attend to with the Prince and we _do not_ want to be disturbed." Rhinure's voice brooked no argument, so Istion nodded his head. She glared at Ehtewen till she nodded her head as well.

Legolas never stopped walking, one glance from him was enough to convince Herenion that maybe he too should stay away from the couple tonight.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"You do realise that we shocked our Guards out of at least a years growth, my Lord?"

Legolas grinned at his wife, marvelling at how adorable she looked wrapped in the blanket. "They can spare it, my Lady."

Rhinure smiled slightly at Legolas, almost causing him to miss a step. It was shocking to see what a difference that tiny little smile made to Rhinure's face. While nothing would change Rhinure's sharp features into true beauty, the smile made her lovely. It softened the firm set of her mouth, making it even more desirable. Though Legolas had to concede, smile or not, that mouth was tempting. But he liked it when his Rhinure smiled. He would have to make sure she did it more often.

Any further thoughts of Rhinure's smile were driven out of his mind when she nuzzled into his chest. Thoughts of making her smile were replaced with thoughts of making her moan, loudly. Did she realise what she was doing to him?

Keeping the mirth she felt deep inside her, Rhinure stretched slightly causing her body to rub against Legolas' chest. The immediate tensing of his muscles meant that her actions were having the desired effect. Her prince was going to learn exactly what kind of _elleth_ he had married tonight.

"Where are you taking me, my Lord?"

"It is a surprise, my Lady."

"I am not fond of surprises, my Lord."

"You will like this one though, my Lady." 

_*~ You will pay for this Princeling. ~*_ Rhinure thought with great satisfaction.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas managed to slip out of the Palace without anyone seeing him. Years of practice as an Elfling and a youth served him well today. Later he would have to speak to the Palace's security; but for now, he was glad to be alone with his wife.

Rhinure turned an impatient face to him again, "My Lord, I hope you are not taking me to the Gardens again. I will have to hurt you, if you are."

"I would not dare, my Lady."

"Then …"

"Patience, my Lady. All will be revealed in time."

Rhinure was tempted to hurt Legolas – gardens or not.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas placed Rhinure down carefully, watching her as carefully as she took in her surroundings. "My Lord, it is … beautiful."

And the meadow was stunning; the flowers clearly visible in the moonlight. Everywhere Rhinure turned, she could see flowers, a veritable carpet of them. Taking a deep breath, she filled her lungs with the sweet smell, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from her. This had been a good idea.

Moving a step forward, she felt her feet sink slightly in the grass. "It is lovely, my Lord." Her voice was slightly husky causing Legolas to lean in close to hear her.

He watched as the blankets fell off her shoulders, pooling to her feet. It was like watching a present being unwrapped – his very own little present. The delicate nightgown was not enough to fully conceal her body and Legolas watched closely as the moonlight revealed her shape. "Yes, most lovely."

Rhinure did not turn around and therefore she missed the hungry look he gave her. She was more interested in the sight before her. "What is this place, my Lord?"

"I believe it used to be a garden, now it is wild meadow."

"I never thought I would hear myself say this, but this garden I approve of, my Lord."

Legolas chucked, "Come here, my Lady."

Rhinure turned around to see that Legolas had spread the blankets out under a tree. He extended a hand to her, which she took, allowing him to draw her down to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he kissed her.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure felt Legolas' impatient fingers release her braid, running his fingers through it to loosen the hair so that it fell across her back. She hissed slightly when he hit a snarl, pulling at it in his haste.

"I am sorry, my Lady. Did I hurt you?" Legolas immediately moved away from her, disentangling his fingers from her hair. 

Rhinure brought his hand back to her hair, letting him sink his fingers back into the black mass. She did not even complain when he pulled her forward. She watched with bemusement as Legolas carefully loosened her hair, taking care to untangle each snarl without hurting her. When he was done he had such a look of satisfaction on his face that Rhinure had to ask, "What are you doing, my Lord?"

"Unwrapping my present."

"Do I look like a gift to you, my Lord?"

Legolas nodded, drawing her onto his lap. "Yes, my Lady. A gift, just for me." As his hands framed her face, he added, "A very tempting gift indeed."

Rhinure should have taken offence at his remark, but she found that she did not have the strength left in her to object. Well, if the Prince was going to have fun at her expense – then it was only fair that she return the favour. Wicked fingers moved to the stays on Legolas' shirt, opening them with great ease.

"And what do you do, my Lady?"

"I am opening _my_ present, my Lord." With a challenging look in her eye, Rhinure slipped her hands inside. Deft fingers moved over the smooth chest, teasing, caressing.

Hissing, Legolas held the slender wrist still. When Rhinure looked at him questioningly, he managed to say, "There is no hurry, my Lady. We have the entire night before us."

"And what would you have us do, my Lord?"

Legolas swallowed, "Talk?"

Rhinure sighed; he was going to be the death of her. "As you wish, my Lord." However, she was not about to let him get away this easily. Settling herself comfortably between his legs, Rhinure placed her head on his chest.

"Talk then, my Lord."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

And talk they did. Minutes became hours, and they talked. Later neither would be able to remember much of what was said, except that it was of no substance but great consequence. Legolas would forever remained convinced that they talked of flowers, moonlight and beauty in general. However, he would not swear to it since he was highly distracted at the time.

"Do you ever think what it would have been like if we had met under different circumstances?" Rhinure asked curiously as Legolas played with her hair.

He decided that he liked her hair, the weight of it, the smell of it, the feel of it against his bare skin. Somehow, Rhinure had managed to divest him of his shirt, saying that she preferred him without it. Who was he to deny her request? Truth me told, he liked it when she caressed his bare arm or when she would turn around to kiss him and then settle back against his chest. 

"Sometimes."

"What do you think it would be have been like?"

"I really do not know," Legolas answered distractedly. He had managed to open the bow around Rhinure's neck, exposing a pale expanse of her chest. It was most tempting. 

"Come, my Lord. How did you imagine us meeting?"

Legolas slipped the gown off one of her shoulders before he answered, not paying attention to what he was saying, "We would have met at a ball, obviously."

"Obviously." Rhinure knew that Legolas was not paying any heed to his speech, but since he was so nicely nibbling on her collarbone, she was not complaining.

"I would have taken one look at you and immediately known that you were the one to be my wife."

Rhinure twisted out of his grasp turning around to face him. "My Lord, these are not imaginings, these are delusions. If we had met at a ball, you would not have given me a second glance."

Legolas winced, knowing the truth in her words. "But does it matter, my Lady since I have already given you a second look – and a third, and a fourth?" He crawled forward as he said this, a predatory look in his eyes.

Rhinure scrambled backwards as he came closer to her. "Tell, me the truth, my Lord. Would you not rather have had a blushing maid, with fair skin and laughing eyes?"

Legolas caught her ankle, pulling her back under him. "What need have I, for blushing maids, when I have you? Though now that I think of it, I would like to make you blush. You would look delectable with some colour in you cheeks." He bent forward, a sinful look on his face.

Rhinure put a restraining hand on his chest, pushing him back slightly. "Legolas," she said warningly.

Legolas immediately stilled, looking down at her with burning eyes. "Say that again."

Rhinure just looked at him, unsure what he wanted but mesmerised by the fire she saw in him. "My Lord …"

"No," Legolas cut her off harshly, breathing deeply. "Say my name again."

It was then Rhinure realised that she had called him by his name. Lying back down on the grass, she looked up at her husband. With a wicked smirk of her own, she breathed softly, "Legolas."

The sound of her name coupled with the invitation in her smile was enough to sweep the last restraints holding Legolas. With a low moan, he lowered himself onto Rhinure, finally claiming his wife.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

**Nilmandra:** Did you approve? As usual you were the first reviewer of the previous chapter. :) I think I like my manipulative elves – though I still maintain a "Manipulation for Dummies" would help me immensely. _I_ have not been doing this for thousands of years. As for Glorfindel … *The two blond lords eye each other. Fan invites Nilmandra to the balcony seats where both sit down with pop corn and watch the fireworks.* Who do you think would win?

**Overcastday: **Thank you for the compliment. I pocketed the goodwill for the exams – I have got a feeling I will be needing it.

**Daw the Minstrel:** Thank you for all your help with the previous chapter. Though I am still not sure about the subjunctive stuff. English is too complicated. I though Thranduil was a little mean – but then so is she. Perfect little family they have here no? *Fan bangs her head on the table for choosing to write this fic in the first place* Why didn't I stick to economics?!

**Nelinde: **Vacations are coming up for me too. Hopefully if I survive till then, I will be back up to speed. A chapter a day roughly. :D Thank you for being patient.

**TigerLily713:** I had originally wanted this to be a simple Legomance. I wanted to see if I could do a plausible one. Then the Avari just grew and grew. Sometimes I think the politics has overtaken the romance. Let's hope this chapter corrected that. Drama is all-good but romance makes the world go round ;)

**Davan: **It seems as if ff.net took pity on you and let you leave a review. Welcome to "Moriquendi". Thranduil is a bit of a prude – but I think it was more teasing than anything. As he said, as long as one does not caught, it is fine what you do with your wife. Legolas has to learn to be a little more … circumspect. Now I've done it – got two irate blond elves glaring at me. Good advice is never appreciated. *sheesh*

**Orion:** *Hands Orion a tissue* Please stop crying, see I updated. I think Rhinure is constitutionally unable to drool, though if anyone could make her it would be Legolas. (Though I might be a _little_ biased – just a little though). The thing is I have never liked women drooling, I mean physical appreciation is all well and good but some dignity please. That is my major problem with romances, I think it is possible to by highly attracted to someone and not behave like an idiot around them. The fact that I have never managed that myself does not mean that it is not possible ;)

**Isilwen:** Never watch movies with your Dad, you never know when embarrassing parts turn up. But I do agree, if anyone's Dad caught their daughters with an Elf/Man on top of them – they would be likely to loose it. I really feel sorry for Thranduil actually – walking on his son and wife in that position cannot be good for his blood pressure. His baby son – and new daughter!! 

**Soronume de Laiquendi:** Does your name mean anything in particular? It's a mouthful ;) This has become a book, hasn't it? I just realised that. *Hands another tissue* Rhinure and Legolas make me cry to – but generally in frustration. I am tempted to wring both of their necks (THIS IS A JOKE) but I think I will restrain myself for now.

**Niffers**: I think Thranduil is plenty intimidating. If you don't want to run that is your prerogative. I admire your bravery. Be sure to invite me to the funeral though. ;)

**Lossendholiel Greenleaf:** Yes, real as many unsuspecting people into reading my fic. Then I can have everyone as annoyed with the couple as I am. My condolences to your friend and thank you for your good wishes and encouragement.

**Fadesintothewest: **I am glad you are enjoying the story. I was surprised myself when I read 'Creation Song' to find three very familiar names. Especially Faelon, who has more than a cameo appearance in both fics. I did enjoy the differences in the characters, though it was weird for a while because I kept thinking of mine. But it made me read your chapters at least twice – so all is good. Actually, since I published my fic first the names are actually mine ;) Though I got them off a site which had Sindarin names so I guess they actually belong to that person. I choose the ones whose meanings I liked, kind of like a hidden joke for people who know what the names mean.

**Justagirl:** Does this chapter count as Legolas breaking and 'taking' Rhinure? I am updating as fast as I can – promise. It just takes long to write a chapter, which is about 3000 words plus. The last one was 8000 words. Long by even my standards. Then of course there is the dreaded RL.

**Passion Lover:** Herenion is _old_. He is bodyguard to the Heir. When Oropher was alive he was Thranduil' bodyguard. When Legolas was born he became the Prince's bodyguard. If Legolas' ever had a little son, he might be the kids' guard too. Though at the rate Legolas and Rhinure achieve anything, Arda might end by then.

**Lady Mariae Jadis:** I hope you were okay with this chapter. As for the mistrust between the two races, it is like a cancer which will destroy everything unless they treat it. Once it starts is really goes out of control if nothing is done about it. The Avari and the Eldar have had thousands of years to perfect the hate and mistrust between them. We are only seeing a little part of it.

**Kelley:** I try to leave this little notes for everyone who has reviews, unless I am exhausted. As for the pain – I am working on it. Though I would like, for once, to write a pure shiny happy chapter. You know what I mean? I thought I had it with this one. Ah well, happiness is overrated too.

**Silver Starlight:** Wait for it, Rhinure's side of the story is coming soon. *I hope*. I think Legolas wanted to come with her too, but he is needed in Mirkwood for now. Maybe the newlyweds can take a honeymoon later. 

**Kitty: **So by your earlier definition, Legolas and Rhinure are "getting along" fine now? ;) If both groups could see what we the readers can it would make things a lot simpler. But then life is never simple. If we were all like Galadriel and could read people's minds, this world would have so many fewer misunderstandings and all.

****

**Elf Ears:** I don't think he was embarrassed enough – he still managed to end up in a public place. Thankfully, Ada was no where around – _this_ time. 


	42. Farewell

 Hello people, I am back. Exams are now over. Thank you for all your good wishes. As expected I needed them – badly. Will see how the results are. *prays desperately for good grades*. Anyway, I should be updating more regularly now. Enjoy. Generally, if I am delayed please check my author's profile for reasons. This update was severely delayed since ff.net would not let me upload. 

If anyone has read the story "Distant Similarities" could they please email Gabby at libabe88 @hotmail.com with the authors name/email? Thanks.

Let the games begin. 

Oh yeah, I had to extend her time away from Mirkwood to a few weeks instead of a week – I had not accounted for the travelling time. Sorry for the correction.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

  Chapter 42 – Farewell 

Somewhere, even in the depths of his slumber, Legolas felt Rhinure shift next to him – move away from him. Instinctively his arms tightened around her, holding her close to him. Even after hours of lovemaking, it seemed as if his body was incapable of letting her go.

Rhinure immediately stilled when she felt Legolas' arms close around her. She did not dare to breath as she felt his arms pull her closer, nestling her against his chest. In fact, she could not breathe, his arms were holding her so tightly. It was as if they sensed that Rhinure was reluctant to stay – as if they knew that she wanted to leave.

And they would have been right. Though Rhinure's body ached pleasantly from the night before and wanted to rest, it also knew that it would not find that peace next to this Eldar. It needed privacy; it needed space, which Legolas was loath to provide. As he turned to bury his face in the crook of her neck, Rhinure felt herself being suffocated.

Stilling her body and forcing herself to breathe calmly, she waited until Legolas' body relaxed. Feeling his arms loosen about her, Rhinure carefully rolled away, wrapping her gown around her unclad body. Crouching on her heels, she looked down at her slumbering husband. He had managed to fall asleep after hours of making love to her. Even now, the memory of the night and those excruciatingly delightful hours make Rhinure shudder. Her entire body felt glutted with pleasure, tingling with the aftermath of Legolas' touch.

After exhausting each other, Rhinure and Legolas had just laid there, not speaking, not moving for fear of disturbing the peace that had settled between them. Legolas' eyes had followed each tiny little movement Rhinure made with an almost desperate intensity. 

That desperation was mirrored in her now as she lightly traced the outline of his features. She smoothed the frown on Legolas' forehead, following the line of his nose to brush his lips. Those lips which has done such wicked things to her.

Legolas stirred slightly under the light touch, perhaps instinctively sensing that something was wrong. Rhinure's hand stilled instantly – she did not want him to wake. She needed some time for herself now. Time to be on her own – time to gather and repair herself. She would let him rest; there was no reason to bother him with her wishes. She would take care of them herself – as she must. She should leave, she had things to do, elves to see. Duty would call soon enough and she needed to prepare for its summons. 

A faint sound behind her immediately put Rhinure on the alert. Someone was coming. Her hands clenched and her body tensed, ready to attack the intruder – until she realised who it was. Her whole being knew this elf, knew that this elf was not a danger – relatively speaking of course.

"It is almost light. If we are aiming to reach Tirnen as planned then we must leave soon."

 "I did not realise it was that late, First Guard."

Ehtewen hid a smile as she placed a cloak around Rhinure's shoulders, "You were preoccupied, Mistress."

Rhinure settled the cloak around her shoulders, the black material making her Avari again. "I see you did not obey me, First Guard." Ehtewen crossed her arm at Rhinure's observation. "You did not stay away."

"I do not remember you ordering me to do, Mistress."

Rhinure stood up, black cloak completely covering her, "I did not." With that she walked away from the meadow, not sparing another glance at Legolas' sleeping form.

"Will you not wake him, Mistress?"

"No, let him rest. At least one of us should."

Ehtewen nodded and did not say anything more as they made their way back to the Palace. It was only when they reached Rhinure's room did she comment, "I respected your privacy, Mistress."

"As I expected you would, First Guard. Come, we have work to do. The Avari ride out at first light." The Sacrifice had returned.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure slipped into her room, confident that no one would disturb her. If the guards around the palace had seen her, as she expected they had, they would not think to inquire why Legolas was not with her. For now, she had time for her Avari.

Istion looked up when Rhinure entered, taking in her unbound hair and faintly bruised lips in silence. He did not have to inquire about whether Rhinure had a good night or not, the lightness in her step was proof enough. It seemed as if the Prince deserved more credit than Istion had been willing to give him. However, Istion frowned slightly when he saw the careful blankness in Rhinure's eyes. His Mistress was in residence today, and with greater force than before. 

Privately, his well-concealed love for his Mistress throbbed with concern. Rhinure had not been able to temporarily put aside her burden even in the arms of her husband. Though Istion had expected as much he had still dared to hope. Rhinure was Sacrifice – she _had_ to remember when others could not. Remember her duty, her responsibility, her pain – everything. Only when she was alone, when she had complete privacy did she allow herself to feel and react to the constant pressures she was under. Istion hoped Legolas understood that and respected it. What was could not be changed and one had to accommodate, bend oneself around it. Istion hoped the stubborn Sindar prince would understand that and not push Rhinure too much. She would break otherwise.

"Istion, I would appreciate it if you paid attention to what I am saying." Rhinure's cool tone effectively brought him back from his speculations. Rhinure might break – but not today. Today the steel in her was strong, seemingly re-forged in the night.

"I am yours to command, Mistress." Istion went through the traditional phrases, trying to focus on Rhinure, though part of his mind was lost elsewhere.

Rhinure raised her eyebrow in disapproval. Istion's distraction was clear to her. "Bring Agorion to me."

Istion saluted and left to carry out her commands. Ehtewen watched the young Elf as he left, "He is worried for you."

"I did not ask him to be so."

"But he is."

"Then that is his worry."

"I know."

"Then why did you bring it up, First Guard?"

"I was just making an observation."

"It was unneeded."

"I know." 

Rhinure fell silent; if Ehtewen wanted to use Istion's worry to bring up her own, then she would let her. However, what happened between Legolas and her and what she felt about it was her concern – no one else's. It did not change her commitment to the Avari, it did not change her. Ehtewen had no right to question her, worry for her as if she had made a mistake. Rhinure clutched the joy and the confusion equally fiercely in her heart – determined to let no one near them.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"You summoned me, Mistress." 

Rhinure pinned the last lock of her dark hair back before she turned around to look at Agorion. "We will leave soon, Captain. Are you prepared?"

"I believe the First Guard told you that we were," Agorion answered distractedly. Something was different about his Mistress today.

"She did, but I ask you Captain – are you prepared?"

"Always, Mistress." Agorion frowned as he noted the faint bruises around Rhinure's wrist. They looked suspiciously like – fingerprints, "Who did that to you?" His voice was very calm and very angry. Someone had presumed to hurt his Sacrifice. That was unacceptable.

Rhinure followed Agorion's gaze down to her wrist and realised that Legolas had been more than enthusiastic last night. He had managed to mark her in more ways than one. The delicate skin was faintly bruised, and it was obvious that she had been held down. "That is not your affair, Captain."

"Someone has presumed to lay their hands on you, Mistress. That is most certainly my concern." Agorion ignored the slight shaking of Ehtewen's head. He would know what was going on. Rhinure's safety was his duty as much as it was the First Guard's.

"What my Lord does to me is his right, Captain. I suggest that you leave it as such." Rhinure would have been amused by the concern her stoic Captain was displaying but this was not the time or place for it. She did not need or want this posturing from her Avari. She could take care of herself.

Agorion's eyes widened slightly when he took in Rhinure's meaning. Legolas had done this to her? Why? He looked at Istion who shook his head. It was best to drop the subject. Agorion chose to heed the advice this time though he was not pleased with the Prince's behaviour. It was most inappropriate. If it happened again then perhaps Agorion would _remind_ him of exactly why no one had the temerity to touch the Sacrifice.

"If you harm him in any way, Captain, I will personally gut you." Rhinure recognised the gleam in Agorion's eye. It was a threat, a warning to Legolas – a promise. And Rhinure would not tolerate either. 

"Mistress, I did not say anything."

"And it should remain that way. See that you do not _do_ anything against him either. I will deal with it. This has nothing to do with the Avari."

Agorion remained silent at that comment, though he patently disbelieved it. Everything Rhinure did had something to do with the Avari. However, it was not a sensible idea to anger Rhinure. If she chose keep the illusion of discretion then he would respect that – as long as she recognised it to be an illusion as clearly as he did.

Rhinure sighed inwardly – she knew better than any of the Avari in her room how untrue her words were. Anything and everything she did, she did for the Avari. Her entire life had belonged to them and now it belonged to Legolas as well. Everything she was, everything she did was controlled by these two commitments. Sometimes she thought she would be ripped apart by the inherent tension her vows causes, forcing her to choose between the Avari and Legolas – between Lord and people, between husband and Kin, between lover and loved. Just for now, she desperately wanted to believe that she could separate the two, keep the two spheres separate from each other, but that was an illusion of the most dangerous kind. In the end, everything she did was tied into the fact that she was Avari and her people were depending on her. In the end, even the night with Legolas did not belong to her. It was about binding two people closer together so that two races could come together. Even that brief moment could not be hers. What she did with Legolas inevitably affected their more public relationship as the Prince and the Princess. No matter how much she wished it not to be so – her life, even that portion with Legolas, was about duty, about Honour. It could not be any less.

Only what she felt was hers. The way Legolas' fingers felt against her skin. The softness of his lips against her. The weight of his body pressing into hers. That, not even the Avari could take from her. That alone was hers, only hers. And that is why it was precious. No one could have it and no one ever would.

Regulating her voice to its familiar icy pitch Rhinure commanded – something she was so comfortable with, "The Company will ride out at first light. Four elves will stay with me and the rest – including you, Captain – will separate from us and start scouting for a suitable area. Tirnen is to be moved." Rhinure handed Agorion a map detailing where she wanted him to scout.

Agorion blinked, he had been under the impression that Tirnen's present position was a good defensible one. "Mistress, what is wrong with Tirnen's current location?"

"Nothing except that it is too far from the Woodland Realm for my liking."

"That was one of its attractions in the first place, Mistress."

"And now it is a liability, Captain. Since we are to be working more closely with the Wood-elves, I cannot spare the elves needed to keep the distance between Tirnen and the Realm clear. Bringing Tirnen closer to the Palace will reduce our patrolling area."

Agorion nodded, understanding the motivation between the move. However, "Mistress, it will be easier for the Wood-elves to find us if we move so close to their borders."

"Not necessarily, Captain. The patrol plans I have suggested to King Thranduil, and which I believe he will follow, mean that Wood-elves will rarely come near our territory. They should not stumble on Tirnen."

"But they might," Istion objected.

"Yes, they might. But if need be we will move again to prevent them from finding us. But moving closer conserves our forces until they are needed." Rhinure paused, taking a moment before continuing more gravely, "Besides, this is the last thing the Lost Ones will expect. I would not have them find us just yet."

Agorion clutched the map tightly, "It will be as you wish, Mistress. Will you oversee the move?"

"Yes, I will only return to Mirkwood when we have found Tirnen a new resting place. I have marked a few promising sites. But I will need you to scout the area. Remove any sign of the Fallen. I do not need to tell you that the new site should be defensible against _all_ types of attack. You have become more familiar with the surrounding areas since you have been here. It should not be difficult for you to find a spot that is acceptable _and_ out of the way of the Wood-elves. I believe you are now aware of their general patrolling patterns and methods."

Agorion nodded, a feral gleam in his eye, "Yes, Faelon was most _instructive_."

"That is _fortunate_."

"Yes, almost as fortunate as having your company made up of Hunters, Mistress."

"Yes, is not such a coincidence, Captain?" Rhinure's eyes told Agorion that it was nothing of the sort - things were going to plan. It seemed as if his Mistress had things well in hand.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas stirred uncomfortably when _Anor_'s light hit his face and open eyes. He blinked once, twice and then again, arm stretching out to bring Rhinure closer to him. Though not cold, his body protested the lack of warmth by his side. Rhinure must have moved away from him during the night.

When his hand only clutched empty air, Legolas' eyes focused sharply at the space next to him. It was empty – Rhinure had left him. 

Legolas frowned, sitting up and putting on his shirt. His eyes scanned the area around him, hoping to catch a glimpse of his wife. Where could she be? How could she leave him to wake up alone?

Legolas felt a familiar weight settle on his chest again. He had hoped that after last night he and Rhinure had reached some sort of understanding, that they had moved onto the next stage of their relationship – only to have his hopes dashed once again. To wake up alone after a night spend in passion immeasurably cheapened what had happened. The fact that she could not wait to leave him diminished what they had shared.

Running his fingers through his hair, Legolas forced himself to remain calm. So, Rhinure had left him. She had probably been uncomfortable on the now wet grass. That had to be it. She had not meant to leave him, as if last night had been something to escape. Legolas was over-reacting. After all, what difference did it make that after making love to his wife for the first time he did not wake to find her in his arms? What difference did it make that the sheets they had consummated their marriage on were cold because of Rhinure's absence? It should not matter – it could not change what had happened.

But it did matter – a lot. Legolas had hoped to wake up with Rhinure in his arms. He had dreamed of rousing her with sweet kisses until she melted in his arms again. He had counted on making love to her once more before they had to return to real life.

Even now, the very thought of holding her again, kissing her again, making her shudder again excited Legolas. He wondered if such a reaction was normal for all newlyweds. Did all couples feel this fire in their veins? Legolas smiled at the thought – he was a newlywed today. 

He quickened his pace, almost running in his haste to greet his wife on this new day.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"My Prince, where have you been?" Herenion's voice forced Legolas to slow down his rapid pace but he did not stop completely.

"Communing with nature," Legolas grinned at his bodyguard, knowing full well that Herenion knew where he had been and what he had been doing.

"Well I am surprised at how long this _communion_ took, _nín hîr_. You missed the Avari departure."            My Lord

That stopped Legolas short. "Avari departure?"

"Yes, the Princess' company," Herenion frowned at Legolas' expression. It reminded him of an Elfling who had his favourite toy taken away from him. "The company left at first light."

"Was Lady Rhinure with them?" Legolas managed to keep his voice neutral for which he was very grateful.

"I do not know but I believe so. Lady Ehtewen rode with the company so I presume Princess Rhinure was with them too."

Legolas managed to nod at Herenion, not sure how to take this news. Rhinure had left without saying goodbye, without informing him that she was leaving. He knew he should be angry at her discourtesy but he was having trouble thinking clearly at this point.

"Little one, are you well?"

Legolas smiled automatically, "Of course, Herenion. Why should I not be well?"

"You do not seem pleased at the news."

"I was just surprised at it. I knew Lady Rhinure was leaving today. I just did not expect it to be so soon."

Herenion nodded at the explanation, which was a weak one at that. It did not explain why Legolas looked slightly dazed as one did when recovering from a particularly nasty blow.

Legolas turned to look at Herenion and no longer did the Elfling remain in his eyes. They were the eyes of his Lord – calm, collected – alone. "Did the Avari say where they were going?"

"I do not believe so, though Agorion did mention to Faelon that they were returning home. Before you ask, he did not say exactly where that was."

"Did we send an escort with the Avari?"

"Lady Ehtewen was most adamant in refusing our escort this time. She did not want more spies watching them than the ones Thranduil had already put on them."

Legolas arched a brow, "Were those her very words?"

"Something to that effect. I think I may have lost some of the more politick aspects of the speech in the telling."

"I am sure you have. Where was Lady Rhinure when this conversation was taking place?"

"I do not know, my Lord. The rest of the Avari were hooded so I could not tell who was who."

Legolas nodded, speaking softly to himself, "So the Avari have left?"

_*~ Rhinure this was not well done of you. ~*_

"My Lord?"

"I am tired and not particularly clean. Can you please see that a bath is drawn up for me? I feel the need to bathe at this moment."

"As you wish, my Prince. Though I am not your manservant I will do it just this once."

"For which I will be eternally grateful, Herenion."

"I will hold you to that, little one."

Legolas kept smiling until Herenion turned around. As soon as the older elf had left, the smile fell from Legolas' face to be replaced by an angry frown. 

_*~ This was not decent of you, my Lady. ~*_

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Fists clenched, Legolas strode into his room. He was sorely tempted to break something, yell at the top of his lungs – anything to rid himself of this rage that had begun to boil inside him. Rage at Rhinure for doing exactly what she had promised not to do again. Rage at her for leaving without telling him. Rage at her for leaving at all.

But he did not do anything – he would not give her the satisfaction of making him lose control. Restraint was so important to her, something she always maintained at all costs. He would not do any less – he would not lose to her.

He blindly walked into his room, concentrating on putting one step before another. He would not embarrass himself more than she already had.

"My Lord?" That not-so-sweet, but ever so familiar tone made Legolas spin around. Sitting in a corner, obviously dressed for travel was Rhinure. 

"What are you doing here, my Lady?"

Rhinure angled her head to one side, not understanding why his tone was so harsh. "Waiting for you, my Lord."

Legolas forced himself to remain calm at that flippant answer, though his knuckles turned white from the strain he put on them. "Your Avari have already left, why are not with them?"

The accusation in his voice forced Rhinure out of her chair. She walked towards him, noting how tense he was. "I will join them later, my Lord. They have gone on ahead to secure a camp site where I will meet up with them." 

She was so close to him that if Legolas stretched out his arms he would be able to touch her. However, he did not because that would confuse the issue. He was pretty sure that if he touched her right now, he would forgive her the insult she had caused him. "Why did you not leave with them, my Lady?"

Rhinure wondered why he did not touch her when last night he could not keep his hands off her. She noted his anger but thought it impolite to bring notice to it. If one was weak enough to show emotion in public then it was the duty of the other to avoid mentioning it – it would needlessly embarrass the person. "I could not, my Lord."

"That does not explain why."

"My Lord – I made a promise to you. I could not leave without informing you of my departure." Rhinure wondered how Legolas could have forgotten the vow she had made so easily. Did he value it that cheaply?

"Why did you not wake me when you left?"

"You were asleep, I did not want to disturb you." Rhinure was more than confused now, she was worried. Why did he look at her with such incredulity? "Legolas, why do you ask me these questions? You must know the answers to them already." Rhinure stepped closer to him, close enough to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear.

Legolas shuddered at the touch of her fingers against his sensitive tip. He had been right, touching her was distracting. "Rhinure, you should have woken me when you left. I did not appreciate waking up alone."

"I do not understand, my Lord. What difference did it make? You were asleep, waking you would have inconvenienced you."

Legolas shook his head, would he ever understand this _elleth_? She seemed to be genuinely confused. The slightly bewildered expression in her eyes, the tilt of her head as she looked up at him – all of it made Legolas ache. These mood swings that she caused were beginning to alarm him. It was as if she delighted in unbalancing him at every opportunity.

"My Lady, I cannot explain it to you. Next time, please just indulge me and wake me up."

Legolas smiled at her and all she could do was nod. "If that is what you wish, my Lord, then I will try to do so."

_*~ When will I ever understand this Elf? ~*_

Legolas and Rhinure looked at each other, unsure about what more to stay. "I should be leaving now, my Lord."

"I suppose you should."

Rhinure wanted to kiss him so badly – one little kiss surely would not hurt. It would not delay her any further. She leaned up and lightly brushed her lips against his. "Goodbye, my Lord."

Winding his arms around her waist, Legolas brought Rhinure closer to him, deepening the kiss. He parted her mouth with his tongue, doing what he had been thinking of since he had awoken. Rhinure responded as eagerly, leaning forward so that she could feel him against her. Legolas' hands travelled up her back, sinking in her hair so that he could pull her head back slightly. As his mouth travelled down her neck, Rhinure shivered. If she did not stop this now, she would not be able to leave. She had very little resistance around Legolas as it was.

"Legolas, I need to leave."

Legolas' mouth stilled against her skin, though he did not draw back. "I know."

When he made no sign of letting go, Rhinure had to step back herself, quickly. It took all of Legolas' strength to let her step away but he managed it. He watched her as she quickly neatened her hair back into place. Not a strand was out of place. No one looking at Rhinure would be able to tell that he had just kissed her. For some reason that did not sit well with Legolas. He had this insane urge to mark her so that everyone would know that she was his.

Then his eyes fell on her _karha_, four rings embossed with the Mirkwood seal, glimmering in the early morning light. He had marked her for all to see. Anyone who looked at her hand would know that she belonged to him.

"You are mine, Rhinure." Legolas had to say it – to lend the thought permanence, to make it real.

She looked up at him and then at her hand, "Yes, I am."

"You better leave before I try to stop you."

Rhinure walked towards the door quickly. She did not turn to look at Legolas again though he did catch her words, "I will return soon, my Lord."

"Not soon enough, my lady."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

A/N: In case you missed it the first time – I wanted to make clear that the Avari are nomadic and therefore the exact spot Tirnen is in changes over time. Trust me it makes a difference.

**Daw the Minstel:**Do doors in Middle Earth have locks on them? Do the Elves really need them – after all most of the Eldar are polite chaps – not prone to walking into people's bedrooms at night? Hmmm, Legolas might want to invest in a lock – a nice big one. I think the Avari have a sense of humour – albeit a slightly messed up one. Glad you enjoyed the love scene – it was distracting to write.

**Nelinde:** Do you think that this is the pinnacle of their relationship? After 41 chapters (less since Rhinure only came in around chapter 10) they have managed to consummate the marriage. But I hope they manage to build more than just the physical – fingers crossed.

**Nilmandra:** My, you were slow this time. Third review – tsk tsk ;) I like the assertive Legolas a lot too – though I think Rhinure is aggressive enough for the both of them. Both of them are so head strong – it's a wonder they manage to get along. Thank god for physical attraction no? Chemistry is always a lifesaver. Grandchildren are now a faint possibility *Grin*. *Thranduil nods happily, dusting out a list of names for grandchildren that he made when Legolas hit puberty*. After all, Thranduil is well prepared if nothing else.

**Surreal:** I found parts of the chapter funny too. The fact that you and your friend did too makes me feel very relieved. At least someone shares my warped sense of humour out there. I don't think Rhinure was pleased at the interruptions. Even now she is glaring at me for almost messing up things. Thank the Valar for Legolas no? Just wondering, why were you and your friends up all night? It is a very unhealthy habit. Be careful, you might end up messed up like me ;)

**ms8309: ***Fan pats Legolas reassuringly, as he sits and mopes around the palace waiting for his wife to return* Between you and me, I don't think Legolas will handle himself well without her. Though I could be wrong. *Fan whistles nonchalantly as Legolas turns and glares at her, affronted that she thinks him so weak.*

**TigerLily713: ***Fan blushes at the compliment*. Thank you, I try hard to makes sure that the characters are real (as real as Elves can be I suppose). I am glad you like what I write. I should be updating more regularly now so you can marvel at my speed even more. :D If romance is the gift of life, then politics is the bane. One cannot exist without the other – life would be too dull otherwise.

**Lady Mariae Jadis:** As much as I would have loved to leave them alone – duty called. Will have to make it up to the both of them sometime later – though am not exactly sure when that sometime later will be. Duty is so constraining for both these elves. Surgery is generally a team effort. The doctor does need a support staff and all. So maybe both of them will remove the cancer together?

**Erdaliel Tiniviel: I hope you didn't have to wait too impatiently for this update. I was a little concerned that this was stretching a little too much but I didn't want to rush the two of them. I have read too many romances which though well written become marred when the lead characters fall in love too quickly. Love is too complicated and too messy as it is. It deserves care and attention, even when dealing with it in the realm of fantasy. Plus, Rhinure and Legolas as a couple are just too stubborn to make things easy for themselves. ;)**

**Isilwen: I am unable to write R rates chapters. I would blush too much and nothing would ever get written. Though you are free to fill in the blanks if you want. I did after I finished. ;) Don't both restraining yourself from thinking dirty thoughts about Legolas. It is virtually impossible. Believe me, I have tried and failed miserably. All I can say is that I am glad Rhinure does not have Galadriel's powers and can't read my mind. Can you imagine what a pissed off Rhinure would look like? *brrr***

**Kelley: Happiness is _very_ good no? The Elves seem to get too little of it anyway. Poor Legolas had to carry his wife away to get time alone with her. Doesn't it make you feel glad that humans have the concept of a honeymoon? Must find out if something like that existing in ME.  Hmmm … *Fan goes off, muttering to herself, wheels in her braind grinding slowly***

**Lady Berenice: Well, I most definitely intended the pun when I wrote the interruptions in. They were most _frustrating_. Especially for our little Prince. Poor thing. What he has to suffer under the hands of us fanfic writers! My deepest sympathies go out to him.**

**Vorbis: *Fan happy to get the hug, smiles a little shyly* Hope your day remains as bright after you finish reading this. Am glad to be of service.**

**Passion Lover: I was going to make Rhinure scream as well but Legolas decided to take this in his own hands and literally sweep her off her feet. I think it worked out better – somehow I think Ehtewen (and Istion to an extent) are immune to glaring/shouting/screaming – shame no? Rhinure and Legolas are getting there – though I am sure Herenion is not looking forward to be looking after another mischievous bundle at this point. Legolas seems to be bad enough. A little blonde Avari would be the last straw. Hmmm, might have to expedite that just to see Herenion's reaction. *Wicked grin***

**Sydney: I am glad you liked "Moriquendi" till now. I hope the rest pleases you as much.   
Though I am not sure I would call it the best ever *blush* – have you read stuff by my beta-reader, Nilmandra? Check out my favourite author page, there is some fantastic stuff online.**

**Gabby: Sorry, I haven't read the story you were asking about. What was it about? I posted your question on the top of the page – maybe now you will get a response, if you haven't already.**

**Davan: ff.net really doesn't like you does it? ;) It was only fair that Legolas' reaction to Rhinure saying his name was as extreme as hers. After all, why should he be the only one who is able to melt her to a pile of mush? Female power and all. ;) I honestly don't think they understand what they do to each other; it has to confusing enough to comprehend what marriage is doing to their own lives without having to consider the other partner too. Give it time (and patience I hope). Wouldn't you be possessive of your wife? Especially when she has the tendency of getting into trouble a lot. Though I pity the poor person who tries to separate these two. If Rhinure doesn't chop them up Legolas will. *grin* Isn't that wonderful?**

**Justagril: Why does this not qualify as Rhinure finally breaking him and making him take her? Just wondering. Please feel free to get as excited about the updates as you want. It makes me feel good, and thus I write faster (hint hint).**

**Dramagurl: I promise to try harder and keep updating at more regular speed. It all depends on how my fingers hold up after being put through the grinder with my exams.**

**Niffers: Such disrespect for my favourite King. Tsk tsk. Though the idea of wrestling with Thranduil is quite appealing. ;) I can't believe I said that – must go dunk me head in cold water. It gets me into too much trouble.**

**Orion: Yes, *grins*, they did it. One obstacle passed, and another million to go. Isn't romance great? *fan roles her eyes – because she realises that _now_ the fun part begins* Don't worry about your reaction. I did a little dance when I finished the chapter.**

**Mija: I think the last chapter qualifies as consummation. I am incapable of writing detailed sex scenes. As for affection, I think these two have to work on it a little more. Sometimes sex is just the easy bit.**

**Deedee: As per request, I enclose two fluffy towels and a box of tissues. I could oblige by turning down the heat between the two if you so wish.**

**Raider-K: So was the morning after "sweet"? I liked the part where he carted – er carried her off too. It is such a girly thing to wish for (though in real life the guy would probably break his back). I hope any guys reading this take notes. Women like to be swept off their feet – even little Rhinure. Though if any of your partners are like Rhinure I extend my deepest sympathies. I wouldn't mind Legolas for myself though. Hmmm…**

**Lossendholiel Greenleaf: I have been meaning to ask, does your first name have a specific meaning? My Sindarin sucks to I apologise for not figuring it out myself. Say thank you to your friend and tell her/him that I am flattered. I don't often write R-rates stuff. I don't see the reason for it (actually I don't want to lost some of my readers who don't read R stuff – I like having readers and I will do what it takes to keep them :D )**

**Silver Starlight: "Annoying" is a polite term for the interruptions. Poor Legolas, it couldn't have been good for his heart. I wonder if Elves can die of heart attacks? One more night like that and Legolas might pop off anyway. For more reasons than one ;)**

**Elven Maiden: I am glad you approved of the chapter. I found the interruptions amusing too. But as I mentioned before, I don't think the "happy" couple are pleased with me. Life is difficult enough for them without my interruptions. Naturally I ignore them and go back to my cauldron where I stir up more trouble.**

**Soronume de Laiquendi:** I like your name too, if that means anything. Long names are good too. I personally prefer short ones since they are easier to type (lazy aren't I?). Thank you for your kind words but if I owned these characters I wouldn't have to publish anymore would I? It is fun to play with someone else's creation since it is less work than original fiction. I don't have to explain the elves and Legolas especially. Tolkien does it for me so I can concentrate on the romance. That is the joy of writing fanfiction – in some respects it is less work. I hope you liked this chapter as much.

**Bratprincess: **Though I had this originally planned to end about the time Legolas sailed I might not include all of it. These 41 chapters cover about 2 months in all. I don't think ff.net would be able to support the story if I wrote the next 120 years in as much depth ;) Guess I will have to skip some years. I might break to plot into two fics to keep the time frame more manageable. 

**Penpunk:** I think you managed to review all the chapters except maybe 5 or six. It's okay, do not feel obliged to leave a review for every single chapter (though that  is nice too). Enjoy what you read and leave me a review for the latest chapter. That is good too. Though I was chuffed to receive nearly 41 reviews from you. Rhinure grew on my too, I am glad you like her. I was terrified that I wouldn't be able to write a OFC. 

**Kitty:** Herenion is in a league of his own. He saw Thranduil grew up which is why the Elven King's intimidation does not work. The thing is, that at the same time he knows his place. In the end he is the bodyguard, his job is to protect the Heir. It is Thranduil' job to be suspicious and wary. Though I personally think that if Thranduil got too out of hand, Herenion would "mention" it. The scary possibility it that – maybe Thranduil is not out of hand? Maybe his distrust is justified? If so, then his behaviour towards Rhinure is spot on. I am not saying it is – but it could be. 

**Earwen of Alqualonde: You are write – Rhinure claimed by calling him by his name as much as Legolas "claimed" her. I was just politely trying to say that he slept with her but this more equal interpretation works beautifully too. I like the symmetry in it – both gain something and both lost something as well. I think I will pretend that is what I meant from the beginning. Thank you.**

**Elf Ears: Well, if Legolas does not learn how to keep his hands off Rhinure then Thranduil might get another chance to interrupt them. I sure hope so. I like making elves squirm – especially Rhinure. I also enjoyed the opportunity to show the Avari's sense of humour (messed up though it is). **

**Eulalie Desdemona:** I am glad you found the chapter tasteful. I think this was the first time I wrote a love scene. I was pleased with it but it makes it all the more better when others like it as well.

**Sarah: **I am glad I was able to herd you in as well. *fan grins* More people fall in my trap. Good – very good *rubs hands in glee*. Yes, slow is good but I am all for a little impetuosity as well. But I had to give her a background since none of this would have made sense otherwise. Legolas' wife has to be a character in her own right and to do that one needs to be patient. Things should speed up now (I hope). Unfortunately, Legolas and Rhinure are a very stubborn couple. I will make them bend. I will make them give in. *fan grits her teeth and prays that her words come true*

**Patience is a Virtue: **I am not sure whether you kept on reading after chapter 26. I hope you did and I hope you enjoyed the rest of it as well. I hope Rhinure is a little less dark by now.

**Dierda: **Please forgive me for the slow updates. Recovery from exams is under progress and I should be able to regain me muse and finger movement soon. 

**Kel: **"Tasteful and erotic" – I am glad I managed that though am still unsure how I managed the erotic bit. Still, as long as you liked it. *fan shrugs*. Ff.net has been misbehaving recently which is highly annoying. I commiserate with you but am glad you managed to review anyway. 

**Siremaik:** Maybe I could get a job as a screenwriter? It should pay more than fanfiction ;) But then I would have angry critics on my head saying that I write in too stilted a fashion (as my English teacher insisted I did). You people are a lot nicer. Thank you.

**Kissmyass: ** I am going to continue writing this. It has become a matter of pride now. I will finish it even if it kills me. Legolas is very cute in the film but sometimes I think that was detrimental to his character. This is my tiny little attempt to correct the wrong done to him. Hope it works.

**Calenore:** What I had originally planned Legolas to say was something on the lines of an apology for the earlier conversation with Thranduil and Rhinure. Not an explicit apology since I don't think he felt he was wrong but something, anything, to make her feel better. To my mind, she knew that he was going to bring about that uncomfortable conversation and unnecessarily apologise for it – so she cut him off. I think she understands that what he does he does for his people etc – but to bring up duty and obligation would have ruined the moment. So Rhinure asked him to let it slide for now. And he let her avoid the topic – nice of him no? Herenion and Thranduil make my plot bunnies multiply at an alarming rate – I am thinking of a little Thranduil fic but will put that on the back burner for now. "Moriquendi" needs my attention. 

As for whether Herenion is married – I am not decided on that. I know he does not have any children – which is why Thranduil and Legolas have been his children in a sense. He had never felt the lack of them with these two elves around. However, that probably means that he is unmarried. I could honestly write it either way. Depends on what I have planned for Ehtewen. She is round about his age and matrimonial status is as undecided. What would you like to see?


	43. Tirnen

**Chapter 43 - Tirnen**

Rhinure did not spare another glance backwards as she walked to where her horse was waiting for her. But only she knew what it had cost her to make that admission to Legolas. She was his – his to command, use, discard – do what he willed. No one really understood what this meant – not him and definitely not her people. She could only hope that Legolas would take some time to learn how to exploit her vows. She could only hope that he would leave her enough space to manoeuvre while he took what he wanted from her. There was no question in her mind that he would realise the power he had over her – it was all a matter time.

Time, of which she had very little. So little time to overcome the inherent asymmetry between them. She was vowed to him – Lord to subject – while his vows did not constrain him in equal measure. The power that she had over him as his wife would take time to develop while her vows made her subservient immediately. 

She wondered if the Avari realised how exposed she actually was. Avari marriage vows were rarely, if ever put into practise, since both husband and wife had equal power over the other. Each could command the other, which effectively equalised the power between the two. It made it easier to ignore the severity of the bonds a married couple swore to each other. Unlike her, no Avari was truly conscious of how helpless they made themselves by marrying another. Marriage was a commitment in the eyes of the Kin; the internal dynamics of the relationship could be worked out between the couple itself. The vows did not hold them as they did her. She truly had to obey Legolas if he so wished it of her. She could not ask him to do the same.

It all came down to power in the end – power that Legolas had and she did not. It was a deep game that she was playing, one that could end her life if she was not careful. If the Avari ever realised how little space she had, her life would be over. She knew that if it came to a choice between the Avari and Legolas she would not have much of choice. She would do as Legolas commanded her. It was that simple and that dangerous.

To win this game and her people's safety, she had to be stronger and more devious than she had ever been. She had to convince her people that she knew what she was doing, even though she had her doubts sometimes. She had to convince her Heir and First Advisor that she would be able to manipulate Legolas enough to make this whole alliance worthwhile. She had to convince them that being with him did not confuse her. That being near him did not make her ache. That being held by him did not make her want to forget everything else. That making love to him did not make everything else fade into insignificance. And to do that, she had to first convince herself.

And she would – Rhinure promised herself. She had managed to become Sacrifice after her mother had brought shame to the family name. She had managed to redeem her family – her father, even her mother. She had managed to lead people despite her youth. And she had done it through sheer force of will. She would do it again – she would survive and with her so would the Avari. 

As Rhinure approached the courtyard, she could see Istion holding her horse, waiting for her to come. Did he understand what he asked from her – what the Avari asked of her? Serve us, protect us, defend us – at the cost of your life and if need be, at the cost of your heart.

Still, she knew what she had been doing when she had sworn her vows – to the Avari and to Legolas. Somehow, she would make this work; somehow, she would manage to win. She could not do anything less.

"Mistress?"

"Yes, Istion?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes – always." And she was. This is what a Sacrifice did, and she was Sacrifice. If nothing else, she would always have that. 

"Come, Istion, we go home."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Did you see Prince Legolas?"

"If I had not I would not have left, Istion."

Istion spared a glance for his Mistress. The statement was made without undue inflection but Istion still wondered about its significance. "May I ask, Mistress, why you felt the need to inform him of our departure? He would have found out soon enough."

"He is my husband, Istion. He should know of my plans, should he not?" Rhinure taunted. It was dangerous to play with Istion but even that was expected of her. She was not one to be cowed by possible threats. She would do what was required but she would make it as difficult for others as they made it for her. 

"All of them, Mistress?" Istion wondered what exactly she meant by what she said. It was a fact that Rhinure did not lie but then "truth" was such a matter of definition. Depending on how ones words sliced reality, truth could be real or as much of a lie as the rest of life.

"The ones he is already aware of, my Avari."

Istion smiled, though Rhinure could not see it. It was also a fact that the Sacrifice always kept her wits about her.

Rhinure could feel the tenseness leave Istion's body. She could feel him smile behind her. He was hers – he would follow her when she wanted, where she wanted. Such loyalty was to be encouraged so she left the actual answer left unsaid. What she said was not untrue but she did not tell him that she had stayed because she had vowed to, because he had asked it of her and in the end, she had wanted to.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Ehtewen wondered how much longer it would take Rhinure to arrive. She had not been happy when Rhinure had said that she would wait until Legolas returned. Ehtewen had not seen the need to stay; Herenion or some other Elf was as capable of passing on a message to the Prince. However, Rhinure had insisted that she must speak to Legolas before she left. Something about a vow given. Ehtewen had not understood why Rhinure had made the promise – but once given, an oath _must _be upheld.

So, now Ehtewen waited for her Mistress to return and watched the rest of the Avari set up camp. As one of the Elders of the Clan, Ehtewen knew she would not have to help set up camp. Besides, as First Guard, not many of the Avari would dare approach to ask in the first place. It amused Ehtewen how much fear her position caused. All Avari knew that the First Guard's primary and only responsibility was to protect the Sacrifice. All and everything else were secondary to that. And it was also known that the First Guards took their responsibility _very _seriously.

Ehtewen had to admit, though, that the fearsome reputation of the First Guard had much to with the previous occupants of the title and especially with the current holder. Ehtewen had in her long life managed to intimidate practically every Elf she had come across. Practically, but not all. There were a few, special handful who defied even the First Guard.

Cothion, the Heir of the Avari, was one. He was not intimated by anything. It was said amongst the Clan that he had defied even Melkor himself. Ehtewen knew that to be a slight exaggeration since Cothion was unborn during that dark time but if he had been around, it would have been true. 

Túrgwaith, First Advisor – now he had been there when Melkor had held the Avari. He had been there when the Dark One had first created the first Orcs, long before the elves had been sundered into Avari and Eldar. He had survived and he always would. First Guards came and went but he was always there. He was the unchanging facet of the Clan's life and Ehtewen hoped he would remain so. He had no need to fear the First Guard. Besides, he had a peculiar way of looking at you that said, ever so clearly, that he had seen this all before and then again. Nothing was new for him and fear was often tied to the unknown. Since little surprised him, little scared him as well.

There had been some who were now lost – Morion with his patient eyes, his brother Barion, the previous Sacrifice, Rhinure's mother, Sarniel. Morion had been too quiet to intimidate, he would just turn those eyes and one would forget why one had bothered disturbing him in the first place. There was such quiet steel in him that withstood any assault. Morion – how Ehtewen missed him.

Barion – born of flame, father of Rhinure – he was one to take disregard of the First Guard to new extremes. He was bound to laugh at Ehtewen more than cower before her, if Avari were given to laughter. Mercurial, Barion would rather die than submit – and eventually that had gotten him killed. Still, he was no coward.

Then there was the Sacrifice, Sarniel. Like Sacrifices before and after, she was just too busy to be afraid. Ehtewen remembered her first and last attempt to make the young Sarniel tremble – the child had turned such disdainful eyes at the _elleth_ that Ehtewen had known she would take the Sacrifice's mantle if the need arose. The same will she had seen in Rhinure. Like mother before her, Rhinure too was able to ignore what she wished. Ehtewen wondered if that tenacity was part of what made an Avari chose to be Sacrifice. She supposed it was – she had never seen or heard of a Sacrifice to give in – to fear, to their enemies, even to themselves.

Ehtewen had always thought that these few Avari were the only ones who would ever be able to stand against her will and her power. She had not been particularly impressed with the quality of Silvan elves. They had given into her too easily. Still, even amongst them, there were a few conundrums. Herenion, the ever cheerful, who seemed not to notice the palpable air of menace that clung to her. Thranduil, king in the truest sense, who saw it, measured it, recognised it for what it was – armour, a weapon – respected it, and then let it be. Ehtewen had been almost convinced that she had met one Elf who was incapable of fear, that is, until she saw the naked fear when Thranduil embraced Legolas. The King feared for his son, greatly so.

Which led her back to the biggest puzzle of them all – Legolas. He was so young, just a little older than her Rhinure. But he seemed so much weaker than the Avari _elleth_. He almost jumped when she glared at him – one could see the discomfort ooze out of him when he was near her. Still, that did not stop him from going ahead and doing exactly what he planned. He was able to fear and put it aside all at the same time. It was as if he were able to feel and act at the same time – in the very same instant. Ehtewen had seen Legolas act as the Prince, she had seen his pain at certain acts he had to commit but that did not seem to stop him from going ahead and doing them. It was as if the Avari concept of the psyche did not apply to him. When the Avari acted, they pushed their emotions as far away as possible and accepted the consequences later. Legolas seemed to do both at instantaneously – he felt while he acted but did not seem hampered. And that frightened Ehtewen, because she did not understand how that could be. How could an Elf feel and still manage to perform – why did his emotions not paralyse him? 

Sometimes she thought it took a lot more courage to act as Legolas did. The Avari did what they must and only later dealt with their feelings. It was a delayed coping mechanism – one that guaranteed that what they felt did not interfere with what they did. It seemed as if Legolas did the same but he did not allow himself the time to be numb. Everything he did, he did knowing how it would affect him. There was no carefully induced ignorance to protect him – no ice to lower the fire. It took great courage to live like that even though Ehtewen did not understand it.

Would her little Mistress be able to understand her husband more than Ehtewen did? Or would she too burn out in the fire that surrounded him? Would she be able to withstand the fascination that he prompted in others? Did it even matter as long as Rhinure did her duty? Ehtewen would have to think about it.

"What do you think of so deeply, _dai_?"             (Care-giver)

Ehtewen turned to look up at Rhinure, "About important things, _choti_."  (little one)

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Did I not say they were important?"

"Yes?"

"Then why would I want to tell my _choti_ about it. Does she not have enough to worry about?"

"I suppose she does, _dai_. For example, right now she has to worry about the fact that Istion is going to burn our dinner."

"Do you want to come with me while I terrorize him into doing a better job?"

"Of course, First Guard, everyone knows that you are the best when it comes to – ah, convincing people."

"You would be surprised at how untrue that is, Mistress."

"_Dai?_"

"Come on, _beta_, Istion is not going to leave much food to work with soon."       (Child)

Rhinure blinked but hurried to follow Ehtewen. It had been a while she had seen Ehtewen perform. It would be fun.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"This is foul, Istion."

"Thank you, First Guard, I must be improving then?"

"That you are. I remember the last time you cooked it was inedible."

"You are too generous, First Guard, it was poisonous."

"That is true, Mistress."

"Istion, I am obliged to point out that one is insulting your cooking you should not agree with them."

"That might be so, First Guard, but my cooking is something I would not even feed to the Fallen."

Ehtewen and Rhinure both nodded, all the while eating the stew that Istion had laboured so hard over. Rhinure grimaced, "Three more days of this."

"You could try cooking yourself, Mistress."

"I might have to, Istion, if I am going to make it back to Tirnen alive."

That declaration brought out a round of cheers from the rest of the Avari. It was not often that Rhinure cooked but she was good at it. Rhinure narrowed her eyes, she had the feeling that she had been manoeuvred into cooking for the rest of their journey.

"Istion, exactly how did you get appointed cook for our journey."

Istion cleared his throat, "Well, I thought it would be best. After all, I do not get much opportunity to practise my skills. The rest of the Company agreed."

Rhinure nodded, she had been tricked into cooking. This was going to be a _wonderful_ trip. She made a note to kill Istion when the opportunity presented itself. So much for loyalty.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Three days and some pleasant meals later, Rhinure and her Company rode into Tirnen. She could almost feel the weight sliding off her shoulders as she spied the familiar shelters. Elves were moving about the trees with their black cloaks and unsmiling faces. There was such quiet here, quiet that Rhinure had not even realised she had missed while she had been in Mirkwood. To an outsider the silence would have been unnatural. There were no laughing children, no gossiping wives or grumbling husbands. Each Avari walked in silence, eyes ever alert to the danger surrounding them. But for Rhinure there was peace here, such solitude. She had come home.

And what a home it was – so different from Thranduil's palace complex but peculiarly Avari in tone. The dwellings were rude by Elven standards until one realised that they could be taken down at a moment's notice. Even the Talans in the trees were more lookout posts than permanent homes. Tirnen felt like a city that had just appeared out of nowhere and threatened to disappear in the shadows if one blinked. Rhinure supposed that it was an accurate a description as anything. The Avari were a nomadic people, always moving to avoid detection. Their city reflected this – there was hardly anything there which could not be dismantled and loaded onto the many carts that stood idle for now. 

Rhinure realised with a slight nostalgia that this clearing had been Tirnen's resting place longer than any Avari could remember. And now she was going to tell the Avari that they had to leave it behind. Even after much practise it did not become any easier to uproot themselves and start all over again. The Avari were nomads by necessity, not by choice or inclination.

It would especially hard for the children. Rhinure watched as the little ones play their games. She could see one of them pretend to hunt the others, little face intent and serious. She held the tiny knife with a practised grip as she silently stalked her prey. It would be difficult for her to give up her secret spots and private places. Places that she had known her entire life. But she would do it – they all would if Rhinure asked it of them.

As she rode into the centre, the Avari immediately gathered around her. There was no cheering no whispering, but Rhinure knew that they were glad to see her. Words were unnecessary here, the Avari had learnt silent ways to communicate. And communicate they did – welcome home Mistress. You have been missed.  And as silently Rhinure answered – I am glad to be home. I have missed you as much. Nothing was said, but then words were often unnecessary.

By the time Rhinure dismounted, a sizable crowd had gathered around her. By mutual consent the Avari pressed around her, giving her space by their silence but touching her at the same time to make sure she had returned. Rhinure allowed it because she understood why they did it. Their Sacrifice had been away and now she was home. It was a good day to be alive.

There was also worry in their faces, worry that Rhinure ignored. The Sacrifice had returned, something was obviously wrong. Trouble was coming. Rhinure thought that it was this dual role she had in the Avari life was strangely appropriate. Nurturer, protector and harbinger of doom. She protected the Avari but her presence always brought home the fact that they needed protection. It was an uneasy balance, but balance nevertheless.

As she walked towards her residence, she was conscious of the fact that old friends and lovers greeted her guards. They too had come home, home that was denied to them because she could not be here. As she made her way through the crowd she could see Cothion and Túrgwaith waiting at the entrance to her dwelling. Both seemed pleased to see her. Yes, it was a good day to be home.

As she reached them, both saluted simultaneously. Rhinure was tempted to believe that they had practised their timing so that the sounds their fist made when they hit the tunic reverberated doubly so. 

"It is good that you are home, Mistress."

"I do not bring pleasant news with me, First Advisor."

"Do you ever?"

"Not to my memory, Commander."

"Still, it is good that you are home." Túrgwaith nodded in agreement to Cothion's statement.

"Yes, it is good to be home. There will be time to talk of more unpleasant things later."

"There is always time to talk of such matters, Mistress."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

A/N: I am not sure if ME had tents and all but I am kind of imaging Tirnen to be a huge camping group. Or maybe a sort of American Indian setup – with the Wigwams (I think that is what it is called) – I hope you got my meaning though.

**Nilmandra: **Glad to see that you are back to speed with reviewing ;) I thought Rhinure was being rather considerate by not waking him up. Poor baby needed his rest after all – it was a strenuous night. And of course, Rhinure is just weird. Her standards of behaviour are just messed up (this might have something to do with the fact that I don't like anyone upsetting Legolas – no one). Yes, chemistry is good but in Rhinure/Legolas case it just might end up blowing up in their face – like TNT. I think Thranduil will have to get of his royal butt and do something. Any suggestions – short of locking them in a cellar until they talk things over?

**Nelinde:** Was this update fast enough? I don't like to keep my faithful readers waiting.

**Eradaliel the Immortal:** Chemistry is all about frustrating the characters and the readers. The more frustration your leads face in getting together – the higher the chance of chemistry. It is a lot easier with a couple like Legolas and Rhinure because they are so ostensibly different.  Lovey-dovey is good too – if your story is going that way don't try to artificially stop it. Problems between couples is a given – it is nice to see touching moments between them too. If there is a trick to writing couples, that is probably it – have them fight, have misunderstandings – but show the lovey-dovey stuff as well. Remind us why they are a couple in the first place. E.g. the farewell kiss after all that tension.

**Isilwen:** Join the elf-pervers club – of which I am a member as well. There is no point in wasting your energy by doing something which is clearly impossible. And as long as their respective wives don't find out – thinking unclean thoughts about Legolas and Aragorn is not hurting us. So all is good *grin*

**Daw the minstrel:** If things were easy for them then I would be out of story wouldn't I? The saddest thing about them is that, to my mind, they don't share much other than the physical attraction (thank god for that at least). Every time they make tiny steps forward in the tenderness, respect, faith departments something comes up. As rulers, I don't think they will allow themselves to fall in love until their races are reconciled. Of course, I could be wrong. My characters never listen to me anyway – they end up doing whatever they wish; however they wish. *sigh*

**Niffers:** See the way I figure it – Legolas must have gotten his looks from somewhere and I firmly believe it was from Thranduil. Which makes Thranduil worthy of drooling over – even if he is not too appreciative of fan-girls (one more characteristic that I think Legolas has inherited from him). Thranduil is probably my favourite Tolkien Elf – partly because he is not a perfect character. He is a King in the truest sense – leader, worthy of respect (his temper is attractive too). Ok, now I am going to shut up before this becomes a Thranduil appreciation sermon. 

**Blueangel06:** Welcome to "Moriquendi". So you rest all 42 chapters in one night. My respect and sympathies. You holding up ok? Hope the rest of it inspires as much love in you.

**Passion Lover:** I think Rhinure's devotion to duty is a little blind – bordering on an obsession (there is a reason for that I think – well other than the fact that she is just messed up). Also, in some respects she is used to thinking about everyone else before herself that her actions can actually end up hurting others. I think she didn't wake up Legolas because she was being nice – but her definition of "nice" is so different from his that it is bound to create problems. I though Legolas was going to cry or scream as well – but his control and strength consistently amaze me. He was hurt but he was not going to upset Herenion further by making a scene. Isn't he great? I am so glad she waited for him though.

As for the possessiveness in both of them (she has already claimed him – see chapter 41 when she calls him "_my_ prince") – I kind of find it sad. It shows such insecurity in Leg – and her to an extent – that he feels the need to stake a claim on her. There relationship is so shaky that he is not sure about his role in her life. She is his – it's a reminder not only to her but also to himself. Yes, she is mine, she can't leave me etc etc.

As for Herenion and Ehtewen – hmmm, will have to see how that goes. Don't want to complicate the story more so than it already is. And trust me, these two would be complicated – sounds fun though. Will keep it in mind. 

I like long reviews btw, they make my day. And yes, Agorion is a bit thick. Though Rhinure was not explicit either. Her words could have meant – Legolas is hitting me but that is ok since he is my Lord. Of course if Agorion had just kept quiet when Ehtewen told him too he wouldn't be getting such dirty looks from you (and me). *Fan shakes her head* Stupid Avari.

**Orion:** This is my first LOTR fic but being almost 22 means that I have been writing for a long time. If you have the drive you will improve. Trust me, I can't even read the stuff I wrote a few years ago – it was awful. Embarrassingly so. Though the best way to improve is to invest in a beta-reader – one who will tell you when something is off – stylistically and plot wise. Cheering is good too – Rhinure is beginning to make me smile. Generally, I come up with the dialogue at the most inopportune moments – I've got a feeling that my friends think I have gone crazy. I start giggling in the middle of conversations sometimes because I have realised what is going to happen next.

**JastaElf: **Thank you so much for your kind words – they mean a lot. Incidentally I wrote this chapter after re(re)reading "Dark Leaf". Was not good for my ego at all. Still, I am very glad you enjoyed the fic so far. What is an epic love without good old-fashioned problems? Even Hector and Andromache had a Trojan war to contend with. As least Legolas and Rhinure only have 5000 years plus of prejudice, murdering orcs, and pig-headed personalities to deal with.

Hmm, I might have to do a side-fic to this one – Taming of the Shrew(s) LOTR style. *fan groans*. Thank you, now I have plot bunnies attacking me. Whoever said bunnies were cute creatures were wrong. Herenion and Ehtewen – it could work – somehow. *ouch – got attacked by another pesky rabbit*

**Kelley:** hmm, shirtless Legolas – sounds yummy – er, I mean it sounds interesting. I have a feeling that Rhinure is going to be mad at both of us. But all I can say is that it is all Legolas fault – if he was less cute and less charming us girls would have a chance. *Legolas grins evilly – his plans to enslave the entire female population is working*

**Sarah:** Small steps – but steps nonetheless though. *nods happily*. At this rate I might actually finish sometime this millennium. I am running out of patience with the two – they might be immortal and can take their own sweet time but what about us poor humans. Must move them along somehow – preferable with one of those cattle prod things.

**Penpunk:** I hope you are feeling better and that this chapter helped brighten your day. Thank you for reviewing, it is nice to see reviews in my inbox (41 are even better).

**Kel:** I think the key term is "hopelessly" in love. I fear that when these two fall in love it will be the hopeless variety – and love should only be about hope. It would be nice if they realised that in each they have found that partner that we all need – someone who gives us hope that everything is right in this world (a bit cheesy no?). The Lost Ones were mentioned once before (in the chapter where Cothion and Túrgwaith made and appearance). Don't worry – I didn't explain who they were. That will be explained later – so you haven't missed anything.
    
    **Lossendholiel Greenleaf:** A name generator is? I got irritated with Rhinure myself which is why I made her say goodbye – had to redeem some of her after all. Of course she insists on making my job very difficult.
    
    **Ms8309:** You can't see Herenion married at all or you can't see him with Ehtewen? I personally don't think he is married but I reserve the right to create a wife for him if I so desire – or not. I love being the author sometimes *grin*
    
    **LOTRFaith;** As I said I don't do R-rates stuff (yet). There isn't much point – after all the mechanics remain the same no? Legolas is a might possessive of her isn't he? Rhinure is getting softer but only with him which is a shame. Or it could be that we are just understanding her a little more?
    
    **Kitty:** All of us have the capacity to be devious in us, Rhinure just practices it a lot more. But then the way I figure, a ruler has to – when your people survival is depending on you, you do what you have to, use what you have to achieve your goals. I would like to think that Agorion and Faelon at least have some sort of burgeoning friendship in all this mess. This fic follows canon – therefore Legolas will be moving to Ithilien. Whether Rhinure moves or not is a completely different question. If I ever make it that far it your question should be answered. Rest assured I have thought of it – I am just not sure whether to include it or not. But I guess I will wait and see since that is about three, three and a half years in the future plot wise. One more vote for Herenion and Ehtewen. Popular couple aren't they?


	44. Preperation

Chapter 44 – Preparation 

****

"She makes a fine figure, does she not, _nín ion?"    My Son_

"I suppose she does," Legolas muttered, turning away from the window through which he had watched Rhinure ride off. He sank on to the chair next to his father, not really paying attention to the speculative look Thranduil shot at him

"Do you even know who I am talking about?"

"Yes – no. I am sorry, _Ada, what was the question again?"_

Thranduil laughed, "I have not seen you this distracted since you were first given a bow." Legolas blushed, not knowing how to answer. 

"Why did you not see her off from the courtyard? The view would have been decidedly better than from my window."

 "I had already said my goodbye,_ Ada_. There was no need for me to watch her leave me."

"And therefore you stood at my window until you could not see her anymore. Sounds as if your goodbye was not good enough."

"Are goodbyes ever good?" Legolas turned his blue eyes on his father and Thranduil sighed. It had been so much simpler when Legolas was a child. All Thranduil had to do was pick him up and hold him in his arms tightly, till all sorrow left his son. 

"She will return, little one."

"I know, but that does not make this easier."

"I would not have thought that separation from Lady Rhinure would have been _this_ difficult to bear."

"It is not the separation per se which bothers me. I understand and accept that she needs to return. She has her duties and I have mine."

"Then the problem is?"

"It is her eagerness to leave. I know she did not want to leave me, I could see it in her eyes. But despite this reluctance, there was this strange light in them – a light that told me she was looking forward to going home. This is not her home, _Ada, no matter how often I tell myself that. Her home is with the Avari. Just the thought of returning to it made her calmer than I have ever seen her. There was a softness in her that I want to see again – but not if it means that she has to leave me. Does that make me selfish?"_

"Of course not, _nín ion, but I do think you are slightly envious."_

"I think that is a _slight understatement. It is just that I do not understand her sometimes, _Ada_."_

Thranduil smiled, "That too will come with time. You just have to be patient. She is not the easiest _elleth to comprehend." Legolas emphatic nod made Thranduil chuckle. "If nothing else, you can always blame me for putting you in this awkward position in the first place."_

Legolas' face brightened immediately. He sat up straighter in his chair, "_Ada_, if I do say so myself, that is the best idea I have heard out of you for a long time." 

"Impudent pup."

"I learnt from the best, after all."

The guards outside Thranduil's study smiled when they heard the laughter coming from inside. It was not often they heard this rare treat from their King.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas watched as his father finally stopped laughing and got back to work. He felt a surge of love for the older elf. Not even Legolas could begin to imagine what Thranduil had suffered in his life. Thranduil had lost practically everything that he had loved  – parents, friends, wife, home and people. Despite that he managed to survive – not only survive but thrive. Legolas could often see pain lurking behind those wide old eyes but he could also see such joy in them – a joy for life, for love, which seemed inextinguishable. And running through this generous spirit was the strongest will Legolas had ever seen. A will which had seen a dying Kingdom through dark times – a will which still battled Shadow and would not surrender. It amazed Legolas at the sheer power that was his father. Thranduil needed no Ring of Power to be impressive. Legolas often wondered how he had come to be blessed with such a father. 

"If you are done staring at me, Legolas, may I return to work?" Thranduil asked, not looking up from the pile of paper in front of him. 

"I love you so much, _Ada."_

Thranduil glanced up at his son, surprised and not a little worried at the emotion running through those blue eyes. "What prompted this declaration, dear heart?"

"I just thought you should know."

Thranduil cleared his throat and said a shade gruffly, "I have always known."

"Are you not going to tell me that you love me?"

"Do you really need me to repeat such an obvious fact?"

"I want you to."

Thranduil sighed, there was not much he would deny this little elf, "I love you. You make my life worthwhile. You are the one thing that brings me peace and delight in this world. I love you more than I love myself – which as others will tell you is a lot."

"Others are wrong, if anything you do not love yourself enough," Legolas interrupted. Thranduil arched a brow at this statement. "Look at you, _Ada_, you have been working since the morning. You are going to make yourself ill – if elves could become ill."

"Well, thank you, _nín ion, for volunteering your help." With that, Thranduil dumped half the pile on his desk in Legolas' lap._

Legolas shook his head wryly. He talked too much.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The next time Legolas looked up from the petition he was reading, he found the King staring back at him with those green eyes. Legolas immediately stilled - these were dangerous eyes, meant to handled with great care and respect.

"I have a few questions for you, my Prince." The mood in the room immediately became sober. Legolas straightened his shoulders and sat at attention, becoming the Lord he so disliked on occasion.

"I will, as always, answer to the best of ability, my King."

"Would you care to explain why you did not send scouts after the Princess' Company?"

"I did not see the need to press the issue – the Avari are wary enough as it is. I did not feel it prudent to antagonise them further."

"You do realise that while the Avari know where and how we live, we do not have similar knowledge about them?" Thranduil asked calmly, wondering if his son had thought through this decision he had made.

"Be that as it may, we are not so blind as Lady Rhinure would have us believe."

"Explain."

Legolas stood and bowed to his King before taking out a map from a side desk. "These are the patrolling patterns that the Avari so kindly suggested to us. I am sure that you have seen, as I have I, that there is a particular part of the forest that only the Avari will patrol. It is not so obvious, but it will be rare if any of our patrols approach that area."

"And?"

"And I postulate that the Avari settlement is in that area."

"That is a daring proposition to make from _proposed patrols."_

"Not so daring – Lady Rhinure must be confident that we will implement these plans since overall they are efficient. Therefore, if her home is not in that area it will soon be. You see, I believe that the Avari are nomadic. That is the only explanation on why our scouts have never stumbled onto their settlement in these long years. The Avari are planning to move into this general area."

Thranduil inclined his head in agreement, encouraging Legolas to continue. "Furthermore, from what Faelon has been able to gather from Agorion, the Avari are fanatically devoted to their Kin, and as adamant not to let us near their home. Agorion is most studious in not mentioning anything about his life – not even the name of the town. His silence is almost as instructive. Given the Avari distrust of us, it would make sense that this area – where we are not to go – is hiding something important."

"You are presuming that the Avari patrolling pattern is intense enough to be defensive. This could just be another way to keep the Avari separate from the Wood-elves. Lady Rhinure has not been enthusiastic about prolonged interaction between our people – this could be anther tactic of hers not to let familiarity spring up. The Avari patrol one side and we patrol the other."

"Yes, that is also a possible explanation and probably true one way or the other. I do not believe that the Avari want any sort of camaraderie with us. However, the regularity of the patrols would suggest that there is something in this area beyond the few villages on the map. It would have been more sensible to abandon the area all together. I believe that the Avari will actually patrol a wider area than these plans suggest which makes it likely that their capital is there."

"While I do not disagree, I do not think the Princess would ever suggest abandoning any home – be it only Silvan ones." Legolas looked at Thranduil, not understanding. "The Avari are devoted to their homes, to the Kin – fanatically so. You have seen it as clearly as I. The way they treat Lady Rhinure is proof enough. This devotion is more a general principle than anything – everyone has the right to their homes. The Avari would die to uphold this. If it means saving only a few villages, I believe that Lady Rhinure would commit the resources to prevent the people from being uprooted."

"That is speculation, my Lord."

"Speculation augmented by observation. I have seen the Avari fight for our land, and they do it with such fervour that it leads me to believe that they would never consider abandoning anybody – any home. It is a matter of pride for them. Pride which I can understand. I would not do it either. It is part of the reason why I believe they make such good allies – they would die for us."

"But they will not trust us."

"No, they will not do that." Thranduil shook his head, "I do not pretend to understand the why behind their actions. I can tell you that they came into Mirkwood without a home. Perhaps, only those who have had no home of their own can appreciate how important it is – so important that they would be willing to see that no one is ever deprived of it."

"That is a very noble interpretation of their actions, my Lord."

"Yes, is it not? However, I also believe that your proposition is absolutely correct. It would be particularly appropriate if Lady Rhinure managed to preserve those villages while all the while keeping us away from her capital. Two birds with one stone – very ingenious."

"If it is true."

"And how will we find out if it is true or not, my Prince?"

"We know that the Avari are returning home on this trip. When they return – or more precisely – when Agorion returns, Faelon will keep an eye on our Avari Captain. Even a soil sample will confirm where the Avari have been."

"You think you will be able to garner their position from a scrap of soil?"

Legolas knew that Thranduil's incredulity was more of a test than disbelief, "We are Wood-elves, my King. This is our forest. We will know."

"And how do you propose to get this sample?"

 "Faelon is going to make himself useful and be a good _friend by tending Agorion's horse. It is amazing what even our careful Avari miss – hooves, undersides of saddles, so on."_

"Will Agorion allow it?"

"Faelon has done it before – Agorion seems to trust my lieutenant well enough."

"Then we are _fortunate that such a friendship exists."_

"Are we not, my King?"

"You have done well, Legolas. This might work to our advantage after all."

"I am pleased that you approve, my Lord."

Both father and son's eyes had a frighteningly similar feral expression in their eyes.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"There is only one thing that worries me about this, my Lord."

"Only one thing? Such arrogance, princeling."

Legolas continued as if he had not heard that acerbic remark, "This deduction I have made was not difficult to come by. I am pretty sure Lady Rhinure is aware that Faelon watches Agorion as closely as he watches my lieutenant."

"Undoubtedly, she is no fool."

"Then why move the settlement at all. She has to know that eventually we will notice something suspicious about the patterns she has suggested."

"Maybe she does not realise how closely you watch her."

"Perhaps, but eventually we would have discovered the abnormality. We might have done it faster than she expects but she has to have known that we would have found out. She is not one to underestimate her opponent. Which leads me to wonder why bother moving at all."

"As I said, maybe it is a ploy to keep the two races separate." Thranduil offered, interested to see where his son was going.

"Well, I will know when Rhinure returns. However, something about this situation unsettles me. If she is moving, it leads me to wonder why. Is the Avari strength not great enough to defend their previous location? Or is it that she is expected more trouble and wants us to know where she is, albeit indirectly? Either way, I do not like it."

Thranduil nodded, he knew that if Legolas was correct it meant that trouble was coming. "There is no way we will know until she returns. And I have never been one for idle speculation. There is enough trouble for us to deal with now without worrying about future ones as well."

Legolas nodded absentmindedly, not really listening to what Thranduil said. His eyes were still on the map in front of him, as if he could divine some meaning from it.

_*~ What do you hide from me, Rhinure? ~*_

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

**Nilmandra:** Such impatience – explanations are coming, slowly but they are coming. All will be revealed (and now I sound like a carnival magician – oh lord.) There is a lot of the plot which needs to be unfolded. God save us all when it comes out.

**Fasesintothewest:**"Cultural and anthropological issues" – hmmm are you sure you are not doing that because you are interested in history and these issues? ;) I happen to think that "nerd" is a compliment so if you sound like one that is a good thing. Why bother hiding intelligence – that is such a waste. Rhinure's situation is a bit like a house of cards – Legolas pushes a little too hard and all will come falling down. But I think she has read him well in the fact that she knows he won't push too hard too fast – he will push eventually but she has some time. Hopefully that will be enough. Hope you slept well – I know what lack of sleep can do to one. It is not pleasant ;)

**Alkvingel:** If you get and alert and ff.net says that the chapter does not exist – try trying a few random letter at the end of the address – the chapter should pop up. I  hope that helps.

**Niffers:** I think LULA is a _great_ idea – it might exist, you never know. I have found some really weird stuff on Legolas on the net. There was a site on his hair and one on his eyebrows. *shrugs* Each to his own I suppose. One night is sometimes enough to change your entire view on life – the realisation it has, however, takes longer. Anyway, I am taken artistic licence and speeding up reaction and learning curves because I cannot write with an elven sensibility in mind. Both of them are insecure about what they share – Legolas about his position in her life and she about the potential havoc he can wreck in her life. It makes me feel very sad for them.

**Midi:** I don't like stories in which Legolas falls in love to easily – he is too cagey to do that. Wood-elves, to my mind are too suspicious to trust easily – Legolas included. And with good reason I believe. The Silvan elves have never been accorded much respect by their Noldor cousin. And Rhinure is Avari – even worse than a High Elf – I find it amazing Legolas has gotten this far. Hats off to him. PS. I like long reviews – very much so.

**Daw the Minstrel:** Cothion is a character – if you think Rhinure was stubborn wait until you meet this chap. He gives stubbornness a new name – courageous to the point of stupidity. Thank god, he is only the Heir, not the Sacrifice. Though as Commander of the Avari forces, you can imagine why the Avari are deadly fighters – with a general like that how can they not be 

**Lossendholiel Greenleaf: **Tirnen is unlikely to be all black. It probably blends into the background – which means that it probably has a lot of black since I imagined it to be in a sort of shadowy place. But I don't think there would be much pale green. Tirnen is probably a highly practical place – the Avari probably change it around to fit the place they settle in. As for the Avari predilection for black, I will explain that later. ;)

**LOTRFaith:** I am not sure how to pronounce Rhinure – since English is not my native tongue my pronunciation is probably wrong. But Ree-n-ure sounds roughly correct – three syllables, though I was thinking of the last syllable to be sort of end with a "ray" but I could (am probably am) wrong. 

**Blueangel06:** Addiction is very possible – I am addicted to quite a few stories on ff.net. Some of which are not updated very regularly, which is very disappointing. Therefore I try to update as soon as possible.

**Isilwen:** "40 really long chapters" – hmmm is that a subtle hint for me to shorten the length or speed up the plot? ;) There are quite a few surprises planned – I hope – so hold on to your hat and enjoy the ride.

**Diadora:** Which _elleth_ needs the lesson, Rhinure or Ehtewen – maybe both? What kind of lesson did you have in mind? Thank you for the praise – as always it is deeply appreciated (ok, so it makes me grin like the Cheshire cat – happy now?!)

**Passion Lover:** See even the Avari have a sense of humour *hopeful look*. There is hope – they are not so different from the Eldar after all. I agree about Legolas using his emotions – love for his people make him a better Prince for example. I think he is able to put the negative emotions aside and use the positive as it were. The Avari should learn to do that – it is not as easy as it sounds and yes there is danger in doing that. In some respects, it is easier to avoid the problem all together and push aside all emotion, but in some respects that makes you weaker. You disregard a part of yourself, a potentially vital part and that can only lead to more problems in the long run. Of course, the Avari don't see it like that – I guess they are entitled to their opinion no matter how wrong I think it is. 

Rhinure history will come out as eventually – but I guess there is no harm in telling you this now. Rhinure is the fourth Sacrifice in her family – and fourth one after the other – therefore fourth in an unbroken line. Which means her mother was Sacrifice, and one of her grandparents etc (haven't decided whether to make it her grandfather or grandmother). 

**Casey**: I don't think Rhinure and Legolas are that different – though their differences are many. They are both decent people, both care deeply about their people, their duty. Both are committed to helping their people. There is a nobility of spirit which is common to both of them – and the will to do what it takes to protect their people. There are both well-edged weapons and know how to use it (which is also part of the problem). They are both rulers and therefore able to understand each other in ways another ruler would not be able to. Only someone who suffers under the same pressures and restrictions can empathise. Which is why Rhinure and Legolas share a respect which can be the bedrock of their relationship – a grudging one true but it is there. Yes, there are different but that it is true of any relationship. Time and a little understanding can overcome much – I have seen it in real life. 

Rhinure and Legolas have never begrudged the other their duty. They may not understand the why behind each other's actions and that causes harm but after the initial reaction both have accepted that the other _has_ to do some things. Legolas understands why Rhinure must leave, and she understands that he is manipulative because he is concerned about his people. That is actually pretty good after only a few months of marriage. Legolas does talk to Rhinure, e.g the long conversation they had in the meadow before making love, the discussion about patrols etc. Remember the day they spent together before their marriage – the playfulness between them gives me hope. 

No one said it will be easy – Rhinure and Legolas have a lot (and I mean A LOT) of problems to overcome. Yes, it could all blow up in their faces but then life was never meant to be easy was it? She will change the way he wants because she must and it is her duty. Necessity is the mother of invention after all. It will take time but the elves are immortal after all. Let me see if I can allay your fears in the later chapters. Remember, characters change, grow – hopefully both Rhinure and Legolas will change as well and grow together. 

As for the canoness of the marriage, the following is an extract from "Laws and Custom of the Eldar":  _The Eldar wedded once only in life, and for love or **at the least** by free will upon either part._  (my emphasis).

Tolkien allows marriage by consent which are not based on love. Not a particularly attractive proposition but the marriage is canon. Free will is the key – no matter what Legolas thought he had a choice. He could have said no – called Thranduil's bluff. If he believed in it so strongly he could have made a stand. He did not – he made a choice to marry her – it might have been duty but it was _his choice _– free will. I am not sure about the divorce position. I know Finwe married twice – but he got a special dispensation. I am assuming that wives can only be put aside (or husbands) in extreme situations – and only if they cannot fulfil their duties as a spouse. Kind of if Legolas chooses to sail and Rhinure does not. He cannot fulfil his duties so she could put him aside – however once she chooses not too she can't later change her mind. However, for the Avari a marriage vow is taken once and is unbreakable. Once you have sworn that is it – no divorce/annulment possible. Since the Avari are my creations I chose to do this since I wanted to illustrate the severity of the marriage vows. The very fact that Rhinure was willing to do this shows her commitment. Any relationship based on such commitment must have a chance of working *fingers crossed*

**TigerLily713:** I am glad you enjoyed the surprise in the last chapter – I liked it too. I thought it would get attention. Rhinure got suckered – guess she is not invincible after all *grin*

**Surreal:** How could you miss Chapter 42? Shame on you ;) (kidding – I am glad you reviewed the last chapter though). I am trying not to imagine how much Ehtewen saw – it makes me blush. I am kind of hoping she just 'checked' on them and then retreated back to a respectable position. Your questions will be answered in due time – you will just have to keep reading of course to find them.

**Kelley: ***grins* If you start discussing religion etc then who will I discuss shirtless Legolas with? If you want you can talk about both – I don't mind. I of course think the opportunity to play – er, work with Legolas is one of the attractions of writing this fic.

**Penpunk:** I hope your rejoicing was enjoyable. Rhinure is a nightmare since she gives me a headache every time I write her. But then so does Legolas – as much as I love him I wish I could smack him sometimes. I wish someone would do that to both of them. Much Ado About Nothing is a good idea too – I happen to adore the play. Though who is going to be courageous enough to trick the First Guard? Ehtewen is more likely to kill someone than Beatrice ever was. And Herenion, despite his cheerful attitude would probably react as strongly. It is one thing to tease him, totally another to trick him. It is after all a matter of principle – they are not little Elflings but old old elves. How dare anyone deceive them? *fan however goes off to plot nonetheless* Let us see what brews.

 **Kel:** I know what you mean about the relationship being doomed. I too fear that, there is so much fear and mistrust floating around. But I believe with faith practically anything can be achieved – even for these two elves *fan prays that she can pull it off*. I don't know if Rhinure underestimates people around her more than she is working with a completely erroneous set of assumptions. Her thought process as such. is unclouded but the starting point is wrong. Now usually I don't like using strong words like "wrong" but in this I am justified I think. Legolas does have the "power" in the relationship and yes the potential for abuse is there. If she is assuming that "power corrupts" etc then she would be right to fear him. But she does not know Legolas that well. Yes, if he truly believed that his people's survival depended on breaking her he would do it – but there is no reason to believe that. Legolas would not unnecessarily wield his power – neither would she. I think the Avari working assumption is "expect the worst – always and from everyone". I think Rhinure does that with Legolas and with her other Avari as well. Part of the problem is that they divorce emotion and action. I don't think Legolas would abuse Rhinure because he cares and respects her – actions. Rhinure can't/won't understand that. If emotions are treacherous and changing then they can't be used as the basis of expectations – if that is so, then Rhinure cannot depend on trust and love, not her people's and not Legolas'. Bit sad no?

However, given time and example she should learn no? And therein, I believe lies the salvation of this relationship. I believe the Avari love each other but they are not shining examples of trust and honesty. Legolas is (well, sort of – though he is capable of manipulation and sneakiness with the best of them). As I said, given time and patience, even this relationship may be salvaged. It is a matter of commitment, and Rhinure is nothing if not committed. She is a strong women, she will adapt. Of course, I may change me mind and take _all_ of this back. ;)

 **Casey:** You are the second Casey to review this chapter. Welcome. Most people have a sense of humour (well most normal people). It just differs from culture to culture. Often, without the cultural context it is difficult to understand it. I know, for example, that I don't understand some British jokes but that is because I come from a different culture. Ehtewen is no fool, she has been around for a long time. While she might think her way is right I think she is competent and aware enough to realise that other ways to live exist as well. Legolas, in some ways, is so much more courageous. To live with your heart on your sleeve, to be open to the pain that life may cause is difficult. To keep hoping, loving despite the pain is to be a hero. Now only if Rhinure would see it that way. 

As long as there is tenderness between Rhinure and Legolas, I will hope that they will make it. Hope after all makes the world go round (or whatever the ME equivalent is – is ME flat?)

**Eulalie Desdemona**: The way I picture it, the Avari know they are funny, they know that they others find them amusing. They just do this without smiling or laughing obviously. Kind of if their eyes twinkled, or that they would turn away if they felt a smile coming on. It is a matter of maintaining a façade when others are around. They do it with their pain, why not with their joy as well?

**Syd:** I don't exactly know how I came up with it. I originally wanted to do a Legolas-romance. Create a female character for him while keeping him in character. The politics just grew out of my fascination with the Avari and the complexities of rule. You can blame/accredit some truly awful stories for this one. I decided that if I read one more story in which Legolas behaved immaturely/screamed at his father/ ran off in the middle of a war/ rescued maidens single-handedly / forget his duty as a Prince/ behaved essentially like a child – I would die. So to save myself I decided to write a story myself. This is the result.

**Elf Ears:** I think Rhinure survives the pressure because she just ignores it. She ignores the pain, disgust, loneliness being Sacrifice causes. These emotions are after all irrelevant as long as she does her duty. I don't like the Avari way but it does tend to produce determined, strong-willed characters. Messed up they may be, but at least they are impressive in their folly.

Not all Sacrifices are female. Cothion as Heir, would be Sacrifice if Rhinure died. I think Rhinure's grandfather was Sacrifice as well. I just think women are Sacrifice more often since they are more stubborn. Basically, anyone who is stupid – er, determined enough to take the vows can become Sacrifice in theory, once the people accept the person's claim. I will explain more of this later.


	45. The Unwilling

A/N: I have been on an unexpected vacation with my parents which is why I have been unable to update regularly. I hope you all forgive me – from now on I will try to update more regularly but I hope you will be patient with me since I have to now look for a job etc. 

On the plus side, I graduated well. Thanks to all those who wished me well on my exams. Now I am officially unemployed – isn't life great?

A/N 2: Some definitions and then you all can go read the next chapter. It has to do with the Avari concept of family and Kin. In increasing order of importance is:

1) Kin – this is all your relations, extended family, family by marriage, etc. Basically any sort of relation falls in this broad category. It is sort of like a community or what we call a _biradari_. This includes in-laws, spouse's family, various aunts second third cousins etc. Thus, Thranduil is Rhinure's Kin by marriage.

2) Blood Kin – this is the family you are born in – i.e. relations (but closer than that). Relatives. This is more immediate than just Kin in the sense that these are your parents, brothers, sisters, first cousins etc. More than a nuclear family but still close enough to be called an "extended" family.

3) Family – the most important classification in Avari life. It is the people you _choose _to be close to, people you live with, love etc – such as your wife or even a really close friend. Family can be Blood Kin as well, but Blood Kin need not be family. Of all three, family is the only one you choose. Blood Kin depends on birth but family is a matter of choice. Therefore, while Legolas is Rhinure's Kin by virtue of being her husband he is not her family unless she chooses him to be so.

I hope this is clear.

****

**The Unwilling**

When she had been young and innocent, the world had been such a simple place. She had a _Naneth_ who had not given her birth, a Sacrifice who had brought her into this world, an _Adar _whom she never saw and an uncle who was more precious then all of them put together. 

_*~ Chachu, I think you would have been pleased today. You are remembered. ~* _(Uncle)

Rhinure looked at the mass of Avari expectantly standing before her. Today they remembered all that they had lost and all that they would lose in the future. Loss was a given for them, it was only a matter of when it would come. Today it was about Morion; tomorrow it could be about her. The only constant in Avari life was that death would come and it was best to greet it with weapon in hand and back straight – with honour and dignity.

Rhinure smiled to herself as her gaze travelled over the Avari mass. Not a stitch of black was visible on the Avari – bright colours shone in the Sun. It would have reminded her of a market day in Mirkwood if she did not know what this show of colour was – a cry of defiance against the dark, against pain, and against sorrow. It was a warning that the Avari were dark but they were not lost. It was a declaration that the Avari were home and there was no need to hide any longer.

Red, the colour of blood, vied for attention with emerald so green that it shamed the trees around them. Deep colours, hard colours, Avari colours. There was no softness in this pageant – no gentleness like what Rhinure saw when she looked at the Silvan elves. But the equally fierce pride was there, coupled with an aggressive dignity that the Avari rarely bothered displaying. Dark elves out of their element but steady in their defiance of it.

Rhinure smoothed down her deep green skirts, shot through with silver thread – the colours of the House of Oropher, with an Avari twist. Cothion had not been pleased at the subtle reminder of Rhinure's Kin by marriage – but Kin was Kin after all – unwelcome sometimes but still a cornerstone of ones life. The back of the dress scooped down, leaving Rhinure's back exposed. Painted on it were intricate patterns forming the sigils1 of her House – Morion's House. It was tribute to the Second Guard and a service that only Blood Kin could offer – blood of my blood, member of my House. 

It was also the only thing custom had left for Rhinure – as Sacrifice she could not be obviously partial to any one Avari since she belonged to them all. Her actions must always be equal and appropriate to the needs of the situation. As Sacrifice, she remembered all three Avari who had fallen, but as Blood Kin, she only honoured Morion.

Stepping forward, she unwrapped the Blade of the Second Guard from the black cloth which covered it. Raising it above her head, into the sunlight so that everyone may see the blood encrusted on it, she proclaimed, "By this Blade, Morion lived. By this Blade, Morion died. By this Blade, Morion brought death to our enemies. For all that he was to us, we honour him. With this Blade, we remember him. May this Blade forever sing in the hands of the Second Guards – may it always cut down our enemies. May Morion's memory always be an model for us."

The Avari watched silently, intently as Rhinure covered the Blade in a red cloth – the colour of blood, of life. There it would remain until another Second Guard claimed it, cleaned it and made it his own. Rhinure gently ran her hand over the hilt, rubbing the dried blood into her fingers. Tomorrow, this Blade would belong to the new Second Guard and no longer would it be Morion's sword. Tomorrow, Rhinure would lose her uncle one final time. 

Turning back to her people, she raised her voice once again, "Morion was Avari. He lived with honour and was an example to us all. Even in his death, he remained Avari. He fought and died doing his duty. If I ever have the honour of meeting him again, I will be proud to call him Avari. Until that day, I will hold his example in front of me – my duty to the Avari, my obedience to the Avari, my life for my people. He was Avari, I am Avari - we are yours, we will always be yours. One Guard has fallen but another will take his place – the Avari will continue. We survive and we always will. We are Avari – we have overcome desertion, we have outlasted captivity, we have survived the darkness. May our enemies always remember this – we are Avari, we are weapons forged in the fires of pain and neglect. We are the Unwilling and any who challenge us will feel our Blades."

The gathered Avari roared in approval – today the entire city would ring with the Avari cries. Today the Avari challenged the Light to remember its dark children. There was no joy in the sound that the Avari made, but an ancient pain and anger. They had lost so much, their trust when their Kin abandoned them to the dark at Cuiviénen2, their innocence when Melkor imposed his punishment on them, their hope when the rest of the Valar left them in captivity. Of thirteen Clans, six had been twisted, tortured until they were forever known as Abomination – Orcs. But the Avari knew better, they were Kin – the Fallen, but Kin nonetheless.

Long years had taught them that in the end, all that they could depend on was themselves. All they had was their dignity and their Honour, since all else had been stripped from them. With an unbending tenacity, they survived and they had learnt that it was enough. With a callousness bred from an immortal lifetime of disregard, the Avari remembered. They remembered the years of peace, before the Valar found them, before the _Quendi_ were broken into the _Eldar _and the _Avari._ They remembered the chill touch of the Waters of Awakening. They remembered the oaths that had been broken, the Blood that had been forgotten, the neglect they had suffered and the cost they had borne to overcome everything that life had thrown at them. When everyone else forgot, the Avari remembered. That is all they could do – all that had been left to them.

They were the Unwilling – unwilling to forget, unwilling to suffer meekly, unwilling to break, unwilling to forgive.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Very impressive speech, Mistress. You indeed roused the masses today."

"As was my intent, First Advisor. It will do the Avari good. Your speech about your great-niece was well received as well."

"It was not my best. Tathren deserved better."

"She deserved to stand beside you today."

"Yes, she did. If you will excuse me, Mistress, I … I think I will go see if there are any reports that need to be finished."

"As you wish, First Advisor."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure watched the First Advisor walk off, back straight and gait ever so proud. No one, not even the Avari would be able to read his face right now. Túrgwaith has perfected his mask a long time ago. One more loss, in a long series of losses was not enough to shake it from its position – even if the loss was of family. Even Rhinure would have been fooled if she had not seen the faint specks of blood on his palm where his nails had gouged his skin. 

"What do you think of, Mistress?"

Rhinure turned to see Cothion standing beside her. She was momentarily amused to note that his blue tunic was almost dark enough to be called black. Even a Remembrance was not enough for him to act as if he was off-duty. "I was just musing that sometimes even masks are not enough."

Cothion nodded, not needing any explanation. After an Age, even he had learnt to hear the unsaid amongst the noise of speech. "And sometimes they are all we have. Walk with me, Mistress. It has been a long time since we have done so."

"It has been a long time since there was any opportunity to do so, Commander."

"Then we must make more opportunities such as these."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"The First Guard seems well recovered from her injury," Cothion commented as he and Rhinure passed Ehtewen on their walk around Tirnen. She seemed to be deep in conversation with a heavily pregnant _elleth_.

"The First Guard always recovers well, Commander. You know this – she would take great offence if you suggested otherwise."

"I take it then that the wound was not severe."

"It was a poisoned blade."

"The First Guard is immune to most orc poisons. You know this."

"It seems as if they were using a new kind of poison, or at the very least, one that the First Guard has not built up an immunity to."

"We will have to be more careful then."

"I trust that you are already careful, Commander. I would not like losing more troops due to a lack of attention."

Cothion looked sharply at his Sacrifice, "Mistress, I am Commander of the Avari forces. I am never careless."

Rhinure turned deadly eyes on him, extracting a promise from him. "See that that it remains so."

Cothion saluted, willingly giving her what she asked for, since he would have done it anyway. But it could not hurt to re-enforce the point. Satisfied, Rhinure continued on with Cothion in companionable silence – even though to all outward appearances both were at rigid attention. Cothion did not touch Rhinure or offer his arm and neither did she relax in his presence. The softness that she showed when Legolas offered his arm seemed to have remained behind with the Sindar prince.

"When is Aldariel expecting?" Rhinure glanced behind to look at the _elleth _Ehtewen was sitting with. 

"A few months at most."

"The move will be hard for her."

"She would prefer that her child is born in a more permanent settlement. I presume you intend Tirnen to stay in its new position for a while."

"For some time."

"Long enough for the Wood-elves to garner our position?" 

"Be careful of what you accuse me of, Commander."

"I know of the suggestions you made to King Thranduil."

"And that is what they are, suggestions. There was no mention of Tirnen or its position."

"The patrolling pattern will make the Wood-elves suspicious."

"Would you have them patrol the area around Tirnen then?" Rhinure asked sarcastically.

"Of course not, Mistress. But they will know that something is wrong. King Thranduil is no fool."

"Neither am I, Commander. Moving closer to Mirkwood is safer for us."

"With the fall of Dol Guldur that need not be the case anymore."

"With the presence of the Lost Ones, that is the case more so then ever. If King Thranduil's suspicions are the price we have pay to keep our people safe, then so be it."

Cothion nodded, he was not happy with the move though he conceded the wisdom of it. The reduced distances would allow him to concentrate the Avari forces where they were most needed, no longer spreading them so thin.

"Besides," Rhinure added, "we can always move again. King Thranduil can keep looking, as long he does not find."

Cothion had to smile, pleased that the Wood-elves had not managed to steal his Mistress as well. She was still as devious as ever. "Túrgwaith will need convincing. You do realise this, Mistress?"

Rhinure was pleased that Cothion had given his consent. "He always does. Why should he make it easy for me this one time?"

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"When do you wish to present the contenders for the Second Guard to the people?"

"Soon enough, Commander."

"Do you wait for Istion to prepare himself?"

Rhinure glanced over at Cothion, eyebrows raised. "And for Erutunín, who has not returned from the patrols yet."

"I suppose that I should be grateful to you, my Mistress."

"Erutunín will make a good Second Guard. It is his right to serve if he so wishes. I would not take that from him." Rhinure paused, eyes twinkling, "However, you should still be grateful to me."

Cothion smiled slightly, "You are so confident that Istion will win?"

"Naturally. After all, I was the one who trained him."

"I trained Erutunín."

"And if you remember, I defeated you – which is why I am Sacrifice and you are not."

"Would you care to make a wager about the outcome then, Mistress?"

"What kind of wager?"

"If I win, you will cook for me while you are in Tirnen."

"And if I win, Commander? I do not need you to cook for me."

"If you win, I will come back with you and keep Ehtewen away from you and your husband when you are being … intimate."

"For how long?" Rhinure asked suspiciously. Cothion being generous was not a usual occurrence.

"For a week?"

Rhinure thought about it, and then mentally shrugged. If nothing else, she would get uninterrupted time with Legolas. That was a good thing too. "Done."

"I think you should get your cooking utensils ready."

"And I think you should start sharpening your wits. They will need to be a lot more quick if you expect to dissuade the First Guard."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"You never did tell me when the ceremony will be held."

"You should know that better than I, Commander. When does Erutunín's patrol return?"

"In two days."

"We will have the ceremony then."

"As my Mistress wishes."

Cothion and Rhinure walked in silence for a while, both comfortable with saying nothing. It was not often that the two had nothing to say to each other. Prompted by duty and necessity, their meetings were usually highly intense and rushed. It was nice to take this time and do nothing. Especially nice for Sacrifice and Heir to be together and look at their people in peace.

Cothion and Rhinure stopped near the training fields. Because of the Remembrance, none of the novices had training today but that did not stop them from frequenting the fields. Little Elflings, barely in their twenties, some even younger, practised diligently with their weapons. It was a fascinating sight – these little warriors, these futures scions of the Avari, practising what the Avari did best. Their little faces were contorted into paintings of the utmost concentration. A riot of colours mingled into a deadly dance as metal flashed in the noon sun. 

Many grown elves had stopped to watch the little ones dance. In the sunlight, out of the Avari black, the little ones seemed almost normal – like any children playing their war games. Except that the Avari children did it with real blades, which could as easily wound as defend. And they did it with a grace that was frightening in ones so young, giving evidence that they had been doing so for some time.

As the two opponents bowed to each other, the Elflings finally noticed that the Sacrifice was amongst them. Many bowed respectfully, many saluted – most kept their distance from her – however, a small, bold minority rushed up to her, demanding attention, demanding that she look at their weapons or that she stay to watch them fight. This minority was also predominately very young – too young to be constrained by Avari codes of conduct, too young to know any better. The older Avari watched them with some indulgence, shaking their heads at their vulgar display of excitement, but secretly amused by it nonetheless. They were also very proud of the way their Sacrifice took this outburst calmly in her stride, gently refusing the children but not getting nonplussed herself.

"Must you go? Can you not stay until we finish?" A small black-haired child asked Rhinure, eyes huge in her small face.

Rhinure shook her head again, bending down until her face was level with the child's, "I cannot. I need to go see someone."

"But I – we, want you to stay. We have not seen you for so long. You are never home."

"I know, but I have other duties out of Tirnen."

"But – do you not have duties to us anymore?" The child asked worriedly. "Will we not get to see you anymore if you don't."

Rhinure swallowed, "What if I promise to come see you tomorrow? After your training?"

A small hand tugged at her skirts, causing her to look at a tiny boy. "All of us?" he whispered hopefully.

"All of you," Rhinure nodded.

The children around her immediately brightened, standing up straight and bringing their fists to their hearts. "Honour to the Sacrifice." Their young voices hardly stumbled over the traditional phrase. They had said it often enough to have learnt it, even if they did not understand it.

Rhinure straightened, watching them run off – eager to practise some more.

"It is good that you are home, Mistress." Words repeated once again, but carrying so much more meaning the second time.

"It is good to be home, Commander."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"You go to see them." 

Rhinure turned to Cothion, "I must."

"You will not be welcome. Their grief is not for public consumption, you know this."

"They are Morion's family, my Blood Kin, I must go and offer my support – _you_ know this."

"You are their Sacrifice, they are your Avari. You will not be welcome."

"I am Blood Kin. They cannot refuse me."

"Mistress, our vows thin even our Blood," Cothion said a little sadly. If anyone knew how much distance duty and obligation put between families, it was Cothion. Blood Kin – family, was not only an accident of birth, it was a garden that needed careful tending. It needed time and effort put into it to nurture it, to cause it to bloom. Cothion, and even Rhinure, did not have the time to do so – they had other gardens to tend, other responsibilities to look after.

"Blood always remains Blood. Nothing can change that, Commander. He is still your brother."

Cothion smiled, "You are, as ever, perceptive. However, he is a brother that I have not seen in two thousand years. Even when I was last in Mirkwood he did not come to greet me."

"He had other duties; he is the Home Guards' Captain – it is a formidable responsibility."

"I know this, and I even accept it, Mistress. However, it only proves my point. I would not be welcome in his life."

"You cannot know this until you try. You cannot take the choice away from him or from yourself. Kin is important."

"So is duty."

Rhinure bowed her head in acknowledgment, "Most important."

"And if there was ever a choice to be made between Blood and duty, what would you choose, Mistress?"

"I have already chosen duty, Commander. As have you – as has Arandur."

 "And _that_ is why you will not be welcome."

Rhinure wanted to say that it was not fair – why did she have to make that choice? Yes, she had not been able to spend much time with Morion's wife and child – but they were the only family she had left. Why did she have to give them up? It was not fair – but then, life was not meant to be fair. It was meant to be lived.

"I still must go – they are still Blood Kin."

"I never said you should not, but I only point out that your intrusion will be unwelcome. They need their privacy."

 "And they will have it – after their Sacrifice ascertains that all has been done for them."

"The Sacrifice is always welcome," Cothion noted blandly.

"Yes, is she not?" With that Rhinure took her leave from Cothion and walked towards Morion's house.

As Cothion watched her leave, he hoped that Morion's family would welcome the _elleth _as openly as they would welcome the Sacrifice. Rhinure deserved as much – and it gave him the opportunity to wish that maybe his own brother would be as understanding. 

*~ Arandur – understanding? I have as much chance of that happening as Rhinure does of being welcomed with open arms. None. ~*

Cothion laughed silently, bitterly. Sometimes, it was difficult to remember why he had sworn to be Commander. Sometimes, it was difficult to see beyond the losses in his life. Still – there had to be something that made his life worth living. Cothion was sure of it – he had to be, even if he could not think what it was at this moment. 

_*~ May Rhinure have more success than I. ~*_

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhîwen was not particularly surprised when she opened the door to find the Sacrifice standing there. She had been expecting Rhinure to make an appearance – it was only an unwelcome matter of time.

Rhinure watched impassively as Rhîwen stared at her, unmoving, blocking the entrance to the house. As the minutes passed, the silence between the two _ellyth _became uncomfortable since Rhîwen did not know what to say.  She did not want Rhinure in her house. She might be Morion's niece, but she was also the one who had taken Morion away from his family. He had always put Rhinure before them - her safety, her comfort, her life – Rhîwen could accept that his duties to the Sacrifice would keep him away but she was not so understanding when Rhinure took Morion's attention away from his son. They were his family not this _elleth_ who was never at home and who had now betrayed the Avari by marrying an Eldar.

This _elleth_ – Rhinure, who Morion had loved with a ferocious intensity. So much so, that he had delayed his own marriage until Rhinure had reached her majority. Rhîwen had always been aware that when it came down to it,  Morion's loyalty had always been with this slip of a girl. He had sworn to serve as the Second Guard when Rhinure had become Sacrifice, even though Rhîwen had not been happy about the decision. She had not stopped Morion, since it was his choice to serve and not even his wife could take that away from him. But it hurt that once again he had chosen to be with Rhinure over his family. And it wounded her even more that Morion could ignore that hurt because Rhinure wanted him near.

And now, the cause of their problems was standing outside their house – interfering once again on a day that should have been about family.

Rhinure watched Rhîwen's eyes, ignoring the hostility that flitted across her face. What she felt, Rhinure could not change, would not change. It was Rhîwen's right – and something that Rhinure could acutely understand. She, too had been unhappy when Morion went home to Rhîwen. He was her uncle, her Second Guard – the thought that he had others in his life to love when she did not, hurt her. Morion was all Rhinure had and the fact that she had to give him up everyday had not sat well with her. 

However, all of this was irrelevant. As Sacrifice, she had a duty to her Second Guard's family – to all Avari families. She would go to see Tathren's and Amar's families as well – as soon as she had seen to Morion's. Unwelcome or not, it was what the Sacrifice did and no one was going to stop her from completing her duty. Not even a patently hostile aunt.

"You will let me in." Rhinure's voice was cool, reminding Rhîwen who exactly stood in front of her. Rhinure might have been Morion's niece, but she was also Sacrifice for the Clan. She was not someone to be kept waiting while one got one's emotions under control. While Rhinure was willing to give Rhîwen the time she needed, Rhinure was not about to leave until she had done her duty – Rhîwen would just have to get used to the idea.

"Of course, _Mistress_. You are, as always, welcomein my home." Rhîwen stepped back, allowing the Sacrifice to step inside.

"Where is _Morion's_ son?"

"_My_ son is away at the moment. If we had known the Sacrificewas going to visit, I would have made sure he had remained at home."

"It does not matter if he is not here."

_*~ Though I would have liked to see him, hold him, if he allowed it. ~*_

Rhîwen led Rhinure into the house, pass the little study where Morion have received her on the rare occasions she came to visit. Rhîwen sat down, quite deliberately, in Morion's favourite chair, indicating that Rhinure should take the guest's chair. Rhinure did not miss the gesture, but having no choice, she took the seat in front of Rhîwen. 

Rhîwen watched the younger _elleth_, sitting calmly in front of her, and inwardly marvelled at Rhinure's composure. There was no indication that she was uncomfortable sitting in the house of the elf she had killed, no sign of remorse or regret. The Avari had chosen their Sacrifice well. Rhîwen wanted to demand that Rhinure leave her house and her family in peace – after all, she had taken enough away from them as it was. But as long as Rhinure wore her guise as Sacrifice, Rhîwen could not do anything. As long as Rhinure obeyed the dictates of duty, Rhîwen could have no grievance against her.

Still, there was some comfort in the fact that as long as Rhinure was Sacrifice she would be unable to mourn Morion alone. That right belonged to his family, to Rhîwen and her son. The Sacrifice was there to follow the wishes of the Avari people – was there to express their condolences and offer their support. She had no personal role in all of this. Morion might have been Blood Kin to Rhinure but in the end, she was not his family – she was the Sacrifice. In the end, Morion was not hers, but Rhîwen's.

Rhinure smiled to herself – Rhîwen was transparent in her grief. Her bitterness and hostility towards Rhinure showed clearly, more so than Rhinure had ever seen before. Without Morion's presence, nothing buffered Rhinure from her aunt's contempt. Rhîwen did not like Rhinure and probably never would. Rhinure represented all that had taken Morion away from her, all which had eventually killed him – duty, honour - bondage.  

Still, Rhinure was Sacrifice and this was her Blood Kin's home. Nothing Rhîwen said or felt could change that. Morion would always be her uncle, blood of her blood – Kin of her House. She might not be able to claim him as family, her other responsibilities precluded such an intimate bond, but she could always claim him as Kin. Maybe Rhinure had not earned the right to call Morion family, as Rhîwen had – but he would always be her Blood. And as long as she had that, it was enough. Morion was Blood – not even Rhîwen could say that about him.

Rhîwen clutched the arms of the chair when she saw the proud, cold light in Rhinure's eyes. That light made her feel insignificant in her own home. The silence that Rhinure dragged out suffocated her. They were all reminders that Morion's Sacrifice sat before her – the _elleth_ who Morion had vowed to serve, the _elleth_ who had held his Honour and his life. The sigils painted on Rhinure's backs hammered in the point that Rhîwen might have been Morion's wife, but Rhinure was member of his House. And that was a part of him, a small part but a part nonetheless, which Rhîwen could never have. 

Well, if she could not have it, her son could – _her_ son. This was her home and no _elleth_, no matter if she was the Sacrifice or not, would come in and take away her privacy, her grief away from her.

"Was there something you wished to speak to me about, Mistress?"

"I have come to ask if there is anything you need, Rhîwen."

"I need Morion, can you give him to me?"

"The Second Guard will be missed, Rhîwen. He was a valuable member of the Avari."

"The Second Guard will be replaced, Mistress. In fact, very soon I imagine. Morion, on the other hand, will not be so easily forgotten by us, his _family_."

"And neither by his _Blood_," Rhinure was quick to add. She would not give up her claim on Morion so easily. 

Rhîwen leaned back into the chair, eyes never leaving the Sacrifice, "I am very appreciative that you have come, Mistress. But if that is all you came to do – offer your support, then it is best you leave. You cannot give me back what you have taken from me, and there is nothing else I want from you."

"As you wish, Rhîwen. However, I will remind you that Morion's son will be expected to hold Morion's Blade until the new Second Guard is chosen. As nearest Kin it is his duty to do so," Rhinure kept her voice calm, not betraying how much this reminder cost her. As Sacrifice, she could not keep Morion's Blade even though she was Kin. Once again, her duty to the Avari prevented her from doing what she would have wanted. Once more Blood would be forgotten for her people.

Rhîwen smiled fiercely; it was a victorious, predatory smile, for she knew that in the end she had won. Rhinure had other duties that would prevent her from asserting her rights as Morion's Kin. When the new Second Guard was chosen, it would be her son who would present the Blade, not Rhinure. It would be her son who would keep the Second Guards' Blade in safekeeping till that day. And it would be _her_ son who would wield Morion's old Blade – the Blade he used before he became Second Guard. And in the end, Rhîwen would be the one to whom Morion was bonded to beyond death. Rhinure's claim on him was over now that she had ended his life. His death belonged to Rhîwen, and she would not let Rhinure take even that away from her.

"There is no need for the reminder, Mistress. My family always remembers its duty. If that is all …" Rhîwen left the rest unsaid but the implication was clear – if that is all, then leave us. We would like to be alone in our time of grief. We do not need outsiders amongst us.

Rhinure rose, "If you have need …"

"I will ask, Mistress. I can always trust the Avari."

"I will see you at the choosing."

"Yes."

As Rhinure walked out of the door, she would have liked to have added that she grieved for Morion too. That she too would miss him, that she understood Rhîwen's pain, but it was not her place to do so. Emotions were private, and Rhinure could not intrude in what was a family affair. Wrapping her title, her position around her like a thick blanket, Rhinure finally said goodbye to Morion.

She was Sacrifice and today she had lost the last of her family.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

1) Sigils – a sign, word, or device held to have occult power in astrology or magic. 

Basically, the way I am using the word – it is sort of like the arms of Rhinure's House except that it has more significance than just an identification mark. A sigil has power, one painted on the back is supposed to sort of invoke the person's feä. Or provide a direct connection to him. The dead Avari's Blood Kin paints the sigil of his House on their person – like Rhinure did for Morion – and give an oration. The words are supposed to be heard by the dead person's feä. That is how I imagined it – but for the purpose of the word, I suppose all that is important is that sigils have special ceremonial significance. They are _not_ tattoos or decorations, or something to be commonly displayed.

2) Cuiviénen – the Waters of Awakening. Where the first Elves awoke. Therefore the original home of the Elves (or so I assumed).


	46. Interrogation

I am very very sorry this took so long – and even more sorry that once again that I have not found the time to respond to the wonderful reviews I received. I love you all and thank you for taking the time to review. I promise to answer when I have recovered my energy.

****

**Chapter 46 - Interrogation**

_*~ Elves should not suffer from headaches. Maybe Ada forgot to mention some human ancestry in our blood. ~*_

Legolas took a deep breath, stopping his hands from straying to his temple by sheer force of will. It would not do to indulge himself in such a human manner. Mirkwood's Captains were scandalised at it was by Legolas' orders. Seeing their Prince behave with so little restraint would only compound the problem. Elves might be immortal but they could be very stubborn at the most inappropriate times.

The muttering continued amongst the gathered elves, taking no notice of the Prince whose mood became darker with each grumble. Legolas shook his head; he had a while to go before he could stop a room's conversation with a glare as Thranduil could. Maybe his father would be willing to teach him.

The thought of his father put a small smile on Legolas' face – even though in his mind's eye Thranduil was at his coldest, Kingly best. Legolas could see the fair face as clearly as if Thranduil had been in front of him – the gold hair circled by the Oak Crown, the green eyes narrowed slightly, the hands that lightly gripped the sides of his chair. It was no so much what Thranduil said which made him fearsome but the way he said it. Legolas knew from innumerable personal experiences that Thranduil was able to put the greatest of displeasures into the simplest of tones.

If Thranduil had been here, none of the Captains would have dared to speak so disrespectfully. Freedom of expression was one thing but no one ever forgot who was in command when Thranduil was around.

_*~ Well, if Adar can do it – then so can I. ~*_

Legolas filled his lungs again but only to let the wind bleed out from him slowly. No one in the room paid the sound any attention. That was their first mistake, the first warning ignored. After that, Legolas remained almost motionless - still in his chair, like a raptor waiting to make his kill.

One by one, the Captain around the table fell silent as they realised that their Prince was looking at them. Perhaps, frowning at them would have more accurate. At that moment, it was uncanny how much Legolas resembled Thranduil – the same white-hot steel was in his eyes. The steel that had been passed down from Oropher, which still burned those who were impertinent enough to ignore it.

"While I have never begrudged my Captains the right to speak freely in my presence, I will not tolerate such disrespect. If you have questions, then ask them. _Do not_ waste my time with these petty accusations. There is much to be done without my having to pander to such mindless prattle."

Every elf in the room flinched at Legolas' words. It was not often that the Prince lost his temper but when he did … Oropher would have been proud indeed. It seemed as if the Ages past had not robbed Mirkwood of its fire.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

It should have been a routine meeting, one that Legolas had often chaired. Thranduil made it a point to have regular meetings with the heads of the various patrols to discuss the defence of the Realm. Over time, Legolas, in his capacity as Prince and Commander of the Border Patrols, had often sat in place of Thranduil. The Captains knew their Prince to be a formidable warrior in his own right, and had come to accept his presence on the council despite his relative youth. At first, there had been a few grumbles at having the Prince replace the King, but eventually even those had died down as Legolas proved himself in battle time and time again. If there still was a slight condescension in the Captains' attitudes, Legolas excused it after accounting for their age and experience.

Elves with their long memories and nearly immortal lives were not ones to accept change quickly. When one measured their life spans in Ages instead of years, change was a slow process. It was generally true that the older the elf the more set he would be in his ways. As with any generalisation, there were exceptions to this rule but Legolas had tended to find that most elves would treat those younger with a loving paternalism that often bordered on indulgence. As a Prince that put Legolas in a unique dilemma – while strangers and most subjects would automatically defer to his title regardless of his age, elves who worked with him tended to see him as a child. While the Captains would never disobey the Prince they still saw him, in some corner of the minds, as a child who did not know any better.

Legolas had been forced to be better, quicker, cleverer, and more devious than other elves his age to overcome this barrier. While his peers had been allowed the luxury of youth Legolas had to grow up faster than them. Everything he did was scrutinised and analysed to catch any mistake – anything to justify the opinion that he was 'too young'. By the time Legolas realised how much had been demanded from him it was too late to change. He was committed to the game – a game to prove that he deserved to be a Prince, Commander – Lord.

With a stubbornness and pride handed down from his grandfather, Legolas chose to excel, there would be no mere coasting for this Thranduilion. If he had to play then he would be the best at this game – he would defeat the naysayers by being better then they ever could be. Oropher had done it and won the Wood-elves as his own, Thranduil had done it and made sure that his young Realm survived. It was what the Royal family did – it was their duty.

Legolas had thought that he had finally won the game, he had finally proved himself. He was a formidable archer, a skill won through centuries of practice and tenacity. He was a hero – dubious title though that was. He had proven himself in battle, he had fought for his people and won. He had thought it had been enough – now maybe he would be able to stop, to rest without having to prove himself yet again.

He had thought wrong.

As he looked at the silent, but stubborn faces of the Captains Legolas realised that as long as he was Prince he would have to prove himself. As long as breath remained in his body he would have to win the faith he needed to protect his people.

_*~ If that is what is needed then – so be it. ~*_

Legolas squared his shoulders – he would win this game too. He would show the Captains why he was the Prince of Mirkwood. 

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The Captains, stunned, looked at their Prince with such disbelief on their faces that Legolas was tempted to wince. Naturally, he did not. He was not about to let them see that he shared their doubts about the proposed patrolling plans with the Avari. Someone had to maintain an air of confidence and as Prince, the task became his.

_*~ Trust Rhinure to cause me problems even when she is not here. ~* _Legolas thought wryly.

Legolas closely scanned the silent faces in front of him. Six Captains for the six territories of Mirkwood, each a formidable warrior in his own right. Six elves that formed the offensive Border Patrol of Mirkwood's forces. Conspicuous by their absence was Mirkwood's defensive forces; especially the Home Guard's Captain – Arandur. Some had wondered why the _mornedhel _was not present but after listening to what Prince Legolas was proposing, it was no wonder he had been omitted. 

If Prince Legolas' plans were implemented the Wood-elves would be virtually handing the southern portion of Mirkwood to the Avari. Granted that the elves had been pushed out of the south by Sauron's minions but to hand over claim to it and its protection to other was unacceptable. 

"Your Highness, are you seriously considering these plans?" Captain Brêgond demanded.

Legolas chose to ignore the insolence in the Captain's tone, "If I were not serious about implementing the plans I would not have brought them to this council. I am no given to wasting my time, _Captain_."

"My Lord, be reasonable. Following these patrols will our southern borders vulnerable."

"Perhaps I am looking at different plans from you, Captain. I see no such weakness." Legolas kept his face blank as he took in the captains' reactions. As expected, Brêgond was less than pleased with Legolas' answer, but it was surprising that the other five seemed upset as well. While Legolas had been expecting some measure of discontent over the joint Avari-Silvan patrols, he had not been expecting such resistance. This would be harder than he originally planned. 

Still, he would prevail – he must, failure was not an option. He needed the consent and support of the Captains to successfully implement the plans. Implicit in all governance was the assumption that the House of Oropher ruled by the choice of their people. The Captains insurgency undermined that trust putting Legolas in a difficult position. He did not want to force the issue by pulling rank but he would do so if it was needed. The wood-elves had chosen his family to rule and until they decided otherwise, rule he would. 

Legolas waited, remaining silent. He waited for one of the others to speak, break the uncomfortable silence that had settled in the room – giving them enough rope. Whether they hanged themselves depended on how he performed.

Brêgond took a deep breath, obviously the Prince was not thinking clearly otherwise he would not have made such a juvenile statement. If the rest of the Captains did not say anything then it became his duty to do so. He could not let Mirkwood be compromised in such a cavalier manner. "My Lord," his voice softened to a more reasonable, gentle tone – much like what a parent would take when talking to an errant child, "perhaps you have not understood our concerns clearly."

"Perhaps." Legolas would later marvel at the reserves of self-control he had managed to develop. It seemed as if being a Prince was good for something after all.

Brêgond nodded, it was good that the Prince was being reasonable. The Thranduilion stubbornness would only further complicate matters. "My Lord, you must understand, concentrating our forces as you propose will give the Avari a free hand."

"I am well aware of that, Captain. However, I still fail to see the problem." Legolas was not bout to make this easy for Brêgond. "The southern half of the Realm is sparsely populated as it is. These plans will allow us to concentrate on the relatively more important areas. And it is not as if we will be abandoning the south completely. Though the majority of the area will be patrolled by our allies, the Avari, it does not mean there will be no Silvan presence in the area. Our forces will be reduced, not withdrawn."

"But we will be dependant on the Avari."

"Yes, that is so. Generally, allies are known to depend on each other."

"My Lord, you are being deliberately obtuse!"

"You would do well to reign in that tongue, Captain. Whatever you might think of these plans, I am still your Prince."

"Forgive me, my Lord. I spoke in haste. But surely, you must see the problem."

"I am afraid I do not. Perhaps you would be so kind as to enlighten me."

Brêgond gritted his teeth, the Prince was being politely stubborn which put the older elf at a severe disadvantage. Already the rest of the Captains were looking at him disapprovingly. Whatever qualms they had about the plans, they did not appreciate Brêgond's tone. If he was not careful, he was going to force them to side with Prince Legolas even if they intellectually agreed with him. "Your Highness, you are handing over the defence of our entire Realm to elves who cannot be trusted."

"I think I have already made the point that I am doing no such thing. Mirkwood is protected by the Wood-elves, so it had always been and so shall it always remain. However, that does not preclude us taking help when it is offered." Legolas held up his hand to pre-empt Brêgond, "Other than your lack of trust, can you see a military weakness in the plans?"

"The weakness is their lack of dependability. Not only are the Avari being given more responsibility than their reliability merits, they are being put in charge of our most active border. By pushing us nearer to the capital, you are making them our first line of defence."

"Would you rather have them nearer to our more populated settlements? Perhaps we can let them guard the Palace and let the Home Guard patrol with you."

" I would have them as far away from the Realm as possible."

Legolas managed to keep his voice eve, "That is not your decision or your concern. The last time I checked, matters of policy were decided by the King. The Avari are our allies and you have to work with them even if you dislike the idea. Unless the King wishes otherwise, so shall it remain. I repeat my question, for the last time, do you see a _military_ weakness in these plans?"

"My Lord, you must listen to me."

"Answer the question Captain Brêgond."

"No, my Lord, I do not see a military weakness. But …"

"Then there is nothing further to discuss."

"But my Lord, the problem still remains." Brêgond started talking quickly, determined to make the Prince see reason. There was a faint hint of desperation in his voice, like an elf who had bloodied his hands beating on a stone wall. "The Avari cannot be trusted. They will not provide the numbers or the intelligence they have promised. Even if they do so, their help will be suspect. Everything they do, this intelligence they provide – which we cannot hope to verify – is a trap. They hope to mislead us."

"Do you have any evidence to back these claims or must I indulge you further?"

"No my Lord, I do not but I need it not …"

Legolas interrupted Brêgond before the older elf could start pontificating on the general lack of character and decency in the Avari. "Then it is a matter of judgement, Captain?"

"Most assuredly, my Lord."

"Are you suggesting that your judgment is better than Ours?"

To Brêgond's credit, he recognised that he was treading on thin ground – very thin indeed if Legolas' frown was any indication his anger. However, Brêgond was known for his courage, if not his prudence. "My Prince, with all due respect, you are young still."

"And therefore, I do not know any better?"

"My Lord, I did not say that but it is easy for youth to be misled. It is no secret that you are fond of your wife. While I trust your judgement, _Lady_ Rhinure would not hesitate to use your emotions against you and your people."

No matter how true these words were, Legolas was not about to let the Captain malign Rhinure with impunity. If nothing else, she was Crown Princess of the Realm. "Have some care, Captain. You accuse your _Princess_. I will not tolerate such words against her."

Brêgond could take it no longer, "My Lord, this is exactly what I mean. Once again, you take her side against ours."

Legolas was unsure what to say; he could feel the blood pound inside his head like an out-of-control drum. He would not lose control, he would not lose sight of the fact that he was a Prince and could not beat an elf into a bloody pulp – no matter how much he wished to.

Brêgond must have realised that he had crossed the lines of propriety with that last statement. He fell silent, unsure about how he should proceed. He should apologise, say something – anything, to lesson Legolas' fury. The other Captains looked at Brêgond for a horrified minute, too shocked to say anything. It was one thing to accuse Princess Rhinure, no one in the room really trusted her – probably not the Prince either. But to accuse Legolas himself – that was unforgivable. 

The entire room reverberated with the silence as the elves looked at each other. In an ironically synchronised moment each captain started speaking at once – pleading with the Prince to overlook Brêgond's hasty words. In his anger, he should not take any action he would regret for even if Brêgond had overstepped his privileges he did have a legitimate grievance. The Prince, in his graciousness, would not forget that – should not forget that. Brêgond was not thinking when he said what he did – and so on.

Eventually the captains fell silent when they realised that Legolas was not going to reply to their comments or answer their pleas. Legolas let his gaze fall on each and every one of the Captains, showing them his displeasure in no uncertain terms. "I have been patient with you and I appreciate your concern. However, Princess Rhinure is my wife, and for that alone you will respect her. Her Avari are our allies and for that alone, you will work with them. As for whether you can or cannot trust them, that is the King's decision. He has chosen to trust them and you will obey his orders. 

"Even if you presume to think that your judgment is better than the King's, I am not interested. I trust my King and advise you do the same. I do not ask you to put faith in the Avari but in my King and myself. I am your Prince. I know what that title means even if you have forgotten. I serve my people; it would behoove you to remember that when you accuse me of siding with Princess Rhinure.

"I have heard you all speak and not one of you have commented on the merit of the plans militarily. Instead of speaking on matters you are chosen for, you presume to instruct me on my duty. Even insolence I am willing to forgive – but I will not overlook the implication that I endanger my people by implementing these plans. Even if you think so little of my duty, do you really think I would be so rash as to endanger myself by leading the patrols personally?" Each Captain flinched, not having an answer to the question. 

Legolas waved his hand, "You are dismissed. I do not wish to waste more of my time with this matter. The patrols will be organized as shown – see to it."

All six elves rose and saluted the Prince before leaving, "As my Lord commands."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The Captains filed out of the room leaving Legolas alone in the room. Well, almost alone – Legolas could feel Herenion lurking somewhere in the background. Legolas was tempted to ignore the bodyguard but he knew it to be futile. Herenion would not leave until he had commented on the ruckus.

Legolas sighed, better to get this over with, "Do you have something to say, Herenion?"

"And if I do, your Highness, will I be reprimanded as well?"

"Not you too," Legolas groaned, burying his head in his hands. He did not think he could take any more of this.

"Can I take that as an answer to my question, my Prince?"

_*~ If you are going to play it this way then … ~*_

Legolas raised his head and forced his voice into a more neutral register, not betraying the weariness he felt. "In answer to your question, I will most certainly reprimand you if you _ever_ speak to me with such disrespect."

When Legolas received no answer to his assertion he glanced back at Herenion, afraid that he would read disapproval or even worse, hurt on the older elf's face. He did not know if he would be able to handle either. He needed Herenion, his faith, his good cheer – he had so little for himself these days. The pride that he saw on the older elf's face almost made him fall off his chair in surprise.

"Careful Elfling, we would not want to lose our princely stature by acting like a 30 year old."

"We would not?" Legolas managed to get out – to his great annoyance, he found that his throat had closed up.

"Most certainly not. After that masterful performance I think it is safe to say most of the Captains will now fear you."

Legolas' face fell, "I did not want that."

"I am sure you did not, little Prince but you managed it anyway. Besides, a little fear can be healthy too. Keeps some people in their rightful place. Though I must say …" Herenion paused, frowning.

"What? What did I do?" Legolas' heart pounded, still racing at the thought of Herenion's disapproval.

"You must work on that frown of yours – ask Thranduil for lessons if you have. It will save you from making speeches in the future."

"I do not intend to do this in the future."

Herenion's face became serious as he said, "You will have to, my Prince. This is just the beginning. Now that you have chosen to assert your rights as Prince of this realm, you also must be prepared to defend them. If they chose to call you Prince then they must be ready to obey you as well."

"Life is never easy, is it?"

"Would you want it to be? It would so dull otherwise."

Legolas grinned, "I guess so. We better leave – I have to lead a patrol soon." Legolas sighed theatrically, "A Prince's work is never done."

Herenion swiped at Legolas' head but the younger elf was waiting for the blow so he avoided it with ease. "After you, Herenion. I am afraid that age is making you slow and I would not want to lose you somewhere far behind me."

Legolas could have sworn that he heard Herenion growl but decided not to press the issue.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas did not manage to get far when he heard a voice behind him. "My Lord, a moment of your time?" 

Legolas turned to see Captain Maenon waiting expectantly by the door. Maenon was the oldest Captains in Mirkwood's Border Patrol, and by far the wiliest. It was said that not even his left hand knew what his right was up to. Of all of the Captains that Legolas had faced today, Maenon was the most dangerous and the one whose support Legolas had most needed. The long years had sharpened his intelligence into a deadly tool, one that Maenon used with great precision. Whatever he wanted, Legolas was sure it was not a simple conversation.

"What may I do for you, Captain?"

"Walk with me, _hîr nín."            My Lord_

Legolas raised an eyebrow at Maenon's tone of voice – it did not seem like a request. "I have things to attend to, Captain. If you wish to speak to me, I will find a more opportune moment when you may return."

Maenon chuckled, inordinately pleased that his Prince had fangs in that pretty little mouth of his. However, the greater concern was whether he had claws to defend those fangs or not. "It will not take long, my Prince. If I may, I will accompany you to your quarters. I know you must be in a hurry to get ready to lead the first patrol out."

Legolas hesitated, not sure if he wanted to be in Maenon's company at this very moment. 

"_H__îr nín, Prince you may be, but even so you are not so old as to deny an old servant's request for a moment of your time."_

Legolas glanced at Herenion, who nodded imperceptibly. One did not ignore Maenon or what he asked for. He had been serving the Woodland Realm too long for such behaviour to be honourable. Even subjects had rights, some more than others. "Of course, Captain. As long as it does not delay me, I have no objections to your accompanying me."

Maenon fell into step besides Legolas but did not speak even after a few pointed glances from Legolas. "Are you planning to speak, Captain or am I to gather your meaning from your silence?"

Maenon smiled, "It seems as if your youth has not left you, my Prince. You still have much to learn."

"Is that what you wished to speak to me about? I believe I have heard enough about my relative youth from Brêgond."

"Brêgond is often a fool, my Lord. You are not. You should know the difference between an observation and an accusation." Legolas opened his mouth to reply when Maenon continued, "I would not like to change that opinion, my Prince." Legolas immediately shut his mouth; sometimes it was best to listen – even when one was a Prince.

"I heard what you said today – and what you did not." Maenon stopped walking and looked Legolas squarely in the eyes. "You did not invite Arandur to the meeting today."

"He is Captain of the Home Guard, not the Border Patrol. There was no need for him to be present today," Legolas replied smoothly, and continued walking.

"Indeed," Maenon followed. "Still, I cannot help but wonder if had something to do with the fact that he is Avari."

"Is this an observation, Captain, or an accusation?"

"A little of both, my Lord."

"Then to both I will repeat my answer – this meeting concerned the Border Patrol only and not the Home Guard."

"A very prudent answer, my Lord, despite the fact that Arandur has always attended such meetings in the past."

"Every case is different, Captain. I do not have to explain that to an elf with your experience."

"Of course, you do not. But my experience also suggests that you deliberately excluded Arandur."

"Really? And what else does your experience suggest to you?"

"That no matter what you say about trust and respect, you do not fully trust the Princess."

"That is an interesting speculation."

"I thought you would enjoy hearing it, _h__îr nín. May I continue?" Legolas nodded politely, knowing that he really did not have much of a choice. Maenon was not going to be stopped by a negative answer. _

"While you do not completely trust her, and I believe that it would be imprudent of you to do so, you have still implemented the joint patrols. To my mind that suggests that dark times are still ahead for Mirkwood – enough so that you feel it necessary to ask for help when we have never needed it before."

"We have had allies before. The situation is not as different as you would portray it. The only difference is that now they are our darker Kin." Legolas wondered if Maenon would accept this simplistic counterargument. 

"That is true, my Lord. And I for one applaud your courage. Audacity will often win victories when caution fails." Maenon smiled at Legolas, silently telling him that he would accept the Prince's kind words – even though he believed none of them.

 "I thank you for your encouragement but cannot help but feel that it was more appropriate in the Council chamber than in this hall, Captain."

Maenon smiled"Perhaps you are correct in this – but then I have never been particularly vocal in the other Captains' company."

"And why is that?" Legolas was intrigued enough to ask, though it was unlikely that Maenon would give a straight answer. 

"As was demonstrated today, the Captains are courageous elves but lacking in a basic – shall we say, common sense?"

"You may say that, if you wish."

"I say that and more. Though older than you, these Captains are too young to know any better. They are brave and know how to lead well but they do not see what it in front of them."

"And what is in front of them?"

Maenon turned to look deep into Legolas' eyes before he replied solemnly, "That no son of Thranduil would ever jeopardise his people – no matter what he feels for his wife." 

Legolas nodded, controlling the surge of elation that ran through him – Maenon supported him. The other Captains would fall in line as well – Maenon would make sure of it, making Legolas' job a little easier. However, Legolas could not help asking, "If I am so young, then why do you support me in this, Captain."

"You are my Prince and for that alone I would die for you. But when one is immortal, age begins irrelevant. I am not saying that is the case with you, young Lord, before you jump to that conclusion, but I have been around long enough to recognise merit when I see it. I believe you know what you are doing, my Prince and so I follow you. Do not make me sorry for what I believe."

Legolas nodded, suppressing the urge to salute as Maenon walked away.

"Confusing elf, is he not?" Herenion commented.

"That he is."

"He was proud to be your Captain today."

Legolas smiled before he entered his rooms, "Then I must learn to lose my temper more often."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"No Herenion, you may not accompany me on the Patrol." Legolas impatiently tugged on his armbands. He reached for his quiver, noting the stubborn set of Herenion's jaw. 

_*~ And he says that I am pig-headed. ~*_

"I am your bodyguard. It is my duty to accompany you when you go out."

"You are the Heir's bodyguard and yes, it is your duty to protect the Heir. But I am not going in my position as Heir. I will be leading the patrol."

"Does that mean that you do not need anyone to watch your back?"

"Someone will watch my back, but I need no one to protect me. You know this – I cannot be tied down by considerations of personal safety."

"You honestly believe that telling me that you are going to behave recklessly will make me back off?"

"I am not saying anything of the sort. Herenion, please do not be difficult. You know I have to take risks when I am on patrol, which you as bodyguard will not allow me to take. You know this, do you not?" Legolas placed his arm on Herenion's shoulder, causing the elf to grumble.

"Difficult – I am not being anything of the sort. I want to go along to make sure you do not do anything stupid."

"If I promise not to, will that be enough?" Herenion mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'no'. Legolas sighed, "What is this really about, Herenion?"

"The last time I let you go off on your own, you involved yourself on some foolish quest."

Legolas smiled, "Well that is not going to happen this time – I do not see any Hobbits needing my help, do you?"

Herenion smiled back, gently tugging the braids in Legolas' hair, "Just come back safely and please – no heroics."

Legolas grinned and saluted, "As you wish."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas peered out from behind the branches of a great oak. The forest beneath was silent, almost peaceful. For once, there was no sign of trouble – beyond the usual appearance of spiders. Legolas had even shot down two of the horrid creatures but it had been more of target practice than anything else. Legolas signalled to his scouts but they reported in the negative – no sign of orc activity. At least Herenion would be pleased. It was unlikely that Legolas would have any chance for heroics today. 

The leaves behind Legolas made the faintest of sounds as Faelon slipped through the branches to come rest next to his Prince. The great oak called out in silent greeting, reassuring the Sindar Prince that the intruder meant him no harm. Legolas thanked the tree for the warning, unnecessary though it was. 

"It seems as if the patrol will return without trouble today."

Legolas nodded, "If only all days were as this one."

"Are you sure you wish that, _h__îr nín_? You will lose your voice if you have to pontificate with such regularity."

Legolas shook his head in dismay, "So you have heard abut what happened in the morning?"

"Not only myself but the entire garrison." Faelon grinned, "We all thought it high time the Captains learnt what we have always known."

"And that is?

"That you are your father's son."

Legolas smiled, "So what do you think of the plans?"

Faelon shrugged, "You know best. If you think that the Avari information is valid then it is so."

"I asked you what _your _opinion was."

"I am not paid to have opinions, my Lord."

"Faelon!"

"But if I did," Faelon continued hurriedly when he saw Legolas' eyebrows draw down, "I would be sceptical of the intelligence. Orc activity was predicted here today but I cannot see any."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, "There is still one more scout left. He could have found your missing orcs."

"Possibly, but I am positive that nothing will go wrong today."

Legolas pointed, "May I add that to your list of famous last words?"

Faelon winced as he looked in the direction Legolas was pointing in. The returning scout seemed to be in a great hurry. Even at this distance, Faelon could tell he had been injured.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Orcs, my Lord. Attacking one of our settlements near here. If we hurry we should be able to reach them within the hour."

Legolas steadied the poor scout who was almost swooning from fatigue and lack of blood. "How many?" If the elf's wounds were anything to go by the battle had been fierce.

"Too many – the Avari will not be able to hold out for long."

"The Avari?"

"Yes, my Lord. Orc numbers were greater than predicted. The Avari patrol diverted to the settlement when they confirmed the orcs movement."

_*~ So the Avari fight with us today. ~*_ Legolas was pleased. He ordered the patrol to move out. They would have to make haste if they hoped to make it in time.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Erutunín ducked as an orc swung at him and the blade whizzed past his head. Before the creature could attack again, Erutunín drove his sword into the creature's gut. Pulling it out, he swung around to decapitate another attacker. As he turned he heard an unearthly scream of agony. On the ground, an orc lay dying with an arrow through his throat. Erutunín nodded as the Avari archer saluted him. "Thank you, _sassoji_."            (Mother-in-law).

"_Do_ mention it. My daughter would have never forgiven me if I did not bring the father of her child home."

"Unborn child," Erutunín pointed out as he killed another two orcs.

"Child, unborn child – same difference. The point is that you have to return home." The she-elf turned to shoot down an orc running towards her. "Stupid creatures."

"Stupid yes, but they have an advantage over us. We will not be able to hold against them much longer. They are too many."

"Then we should abandon the village."

Erutunín's eyes flashed, "Things will have to get a lot worse before I even contemplate such an option, Mother-in-law."

"Consider it, Son-in-law. If Mistress' prince does not come soon, we will have no choice. You should evacuate while you have the chance."

"He will come. His patrol should be nearby."

"That is if they bothered listening to what Mistress Rhinure suggested."

"Mistress Rhinure had faith that they would."

"Mistress Rhinure has a tendency to put her faith in untrustworthy things."

Erutunín's voice lowered in warning, "Careful, _sassoji_."

The she-elf sniffed disdainfully, "It is my right to feel as I do."

"But not your right to air these feelings. Feel what you will but I will not hear accusations against my Sacrifice. He will come."

"We will see." With that she left Erutunín to reinforce the village's south wall.

"He will come – he better," Erutunín whispered as he went back to his butchery.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

One, two, three and then another – orcs fell like pins under Legolas' arrows. He brought his company forward as the elven archers picked off the orcs. With any luck they would be able to kill many with their arrows and not have to personally engage them. Legolas was not eager to turn to his knives just yet. 

The fighting was as intense as Legolas had feared. The orcs had almost overrun the makeshift walls by the time Legolas had arrived. He shuddered to think what would have happened if he and his Company had not made it in time. Or if the Avari had not been there. Legolas could see that the majority of the defenders wore black – most likely Avari fighters. Avari fighters, interspersed at irregular intervals by the brown and green of Mirkwood, were all that stood between the orcs and his people. And they would be enough – Legolas would make sure of it. No orc would harm his people – not today.

Legolas switched to knives as the orcs came closer. The orcs would suffer for invading his Realm, for hurting his people. He would make them pay – pay dearly indeed. With a predatory glower on his face – an expression that made even the orcs pause in their blood-lust – Legolas engaged the enemy.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas wiped his mouth as he withdrew his knife from the orc's heart. His tunic was covered in the foul creature's blood. If only Rhinure could see him now – she would have much to complain about. 

Even though Legolas knew it was highly impossible that Rhinure would be here, he could not help scanning the Avari fighters again. There were _ellyth_ fighting but – no Rhinure. Legolas ignored the pang this realisation caused, as he concentrated on the orc in front of him. It was best that Rhinure was not here. Really – it was best.

As he brought his knife down into an unprotected groin he decided to keep an eye on the Avari nevertheless. One never knew – he might have missed something.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Fine day to have a battle, is it not my Prince? _Anor_ shines brightly, the breeze is refreshing. What more could an elf ask for?" Faelon asked facetiously as he kicked a blade out of an orc's hand and then lopped its head off. He growled in disgust as the blood dripped down the blade onto his hand.

"I could ask for these foul creatures to die and leave us alone," Legolas replied as he pushed as orc off his blade. 

"Where would be the fun in that?"

"If this is your idea of fun, Lieutenant. I might have to see about having your head examined." Legolas looked around, "Where are they coming from?"

"From the deepest pit of Hell."

"That question was not meant to be answered."

"Then are you not glad I answered it anyway?"

Legolas swept an orc off its feet, driving his knife into the creature's throat. He glanced up, eyes burning, "I want one of these things captured alive. I will have my question answered."

Faelon took the time out from the battle to salute Legolas. He could not help himself, when Legolas looked like that it was hard not to. "As my Lord commands."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

It could have been a few minutes or a few hours, Legolas could not be sure but eventually the fighting died down. The elves had won. 

Legolas looked at the stinking corpses – twisted, evil creatures, nightmares given shape. Even after their death they would continue to pollute the land. Their memory would linger and the land would mourn its loss.

As Legolas killed the last orc he could see he called out to the Avari, "Who is the Captain of this company?"

Erutunín stepped forward, tired beyond words but otherwise unharmed. "I am." He paused as he took in the Eldar Prince, "You came."

Legolas wiped his knives on the grass before returning them to their sheaths. He apologised to the earth for tainting it but the dried blood would have caused the blades to stick and one never knew when they would be needed again. "You did not think we would?"

"I did not say that," Erutunín replied coolly. So, this was Mistress' husband.

"You implied that."

"And if I did?" Erutunín supposed Legolas was handsome – in a flashy, blond fashion. He would have to look closer to see what Mistress Rhinure saw in him – as soon as his head stopped spinning from fatigue.

"It would not matter. We are here." Legolas folded his arms defensively. He did not appreciate the way the Avari was looking at him. He felt like an Elfling standing before the _Ada_ of an _elleth_ he was trying to court. He only prayed that this elf did not turn out to be some relative of Rhinure – that would be the crowning event of this _wonderful _day.

"And it is a good thing you are." Erutunín nodded sagely and promptly keeled over into Legolas' arms.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	47. Home?

Chapter 47 – Home? 

Rhinure watched as the Avari novices practised. Their young faces were screwed up in intense concentration as they listened to their teachers. Tiny little Avari, all dressed in black, identical warriors without consideration of sex, without consideration of age, without consideration of personal inclination. Little Avari, the next generation of fighters for the Clan. If they fought well, one day soon – very soon, they would join their older counterparts and take their part in defending their people.

Rhinure was proud of them – how could she not be when she had been one of them once upon a time? What they did, they did well, they did with dedication, if not by choice. Every Avari, when he or she became old enough to wield a blade, was enrolled in training. All were taught to become warriors, to protect their Clan, to serve their Clan. It was the first lesson they learnt and one that was repeated all their lives – serve, protect, fight.  

This life long lesson created warriors of the highest calibre. Not many would be able to withstand Avari might in battle, but this prowess was dearly paid for. As Rhinure watched the lesson she wondered what these little Avari would have become if they had been given a choice. Would one have forsaken the blade to perhaps become a painter? Would one have made music to sooth the ears? Rhinure would never know, for the Avari were warriors. So it had always been, so it would always be. To regret what she could not change was futile and Rhinure was not given to futility.

She was proud of her people, she was proud of herself. Though choice had been taken away from them all, they still strove to excel. They did not bemoan their fate but accepted it and moved on. The Avari numbers were not many, less than the Wood-elves, but unlike the Eldar all of them – every male, every female, every child, was trained to defend their Clan. They did it with a dedication that bordered on obsession for after all, it was all they knew – all they had ever been taught.

Rhinure herself was a product of that teaching. She could fight and she could kill and she did both well. She could connive, manipulate, and bully – everything that was needed to defend her people. She was good at it – she knew this without any false modesty, but sometimes, especially recently, she wondered if it was enough. She wondered in the deepest corners of her heart if her ability to rule was the only worthwhile thing she had to offer. She looked at Legolas, and wondered if his life would have been better if she had not been in it. He was a bright light in the life of the people around him. He brought joy to their lives without ever faltering in his duty. Rhinure knew that in his position she would be unable to be half as much.

Legolas – Rhinure lightly brushed her lips remembering their last kiss. Like her, he was a ruler, as committed to his people as she was to hers. But he was so much more – he was a friend, a companion, and a son. There was more to his life than his people and somehow, even in Rhinure's measure, that did not lessen his value. He was still a Prince, and a good one.

Rhinure did not understand how he managed it all, how he could simultaneously manage to be all he was to different people and still be Legolas. The thought of him made her heart lighten, made her smile slightly even though her body ached for him. If she were with him, everything would be better – somehow his presence did that to her. She was not sure how but he would do it.

Rhinure shook her head in disgust at her silly daydreams. She did not need him to make things better, she could and would do that for herself. She was capable of resolving her own problems without help. This was Avari business and with the Avari it would remain. She did not need any Eldar to interfere in her life. When he was needed, she would call him but not now. She did not need him – she still had some modicum of pride left in her. 

And after all, why should he want to help her? What could she offer him? As Sacrifice she had given him the Avari troops he needed, and when the time came he would give her the backing she needed against the Lost Ones. It was a clean, clear bargain, one that did not put any further obligations on Legolas. She had no right to expect anything else from him – she had no right to expect him to hold her and shield her from all the troubles that routinely plagued her. Even if he wanted her to, she could not do the same for him.

And why would he want her to sooth him, to hold him? He had family, friends, loved ones – what did she have that he could not get from elsewhere? The love he wanted, she could not give him, the support he had from his father and people already. Even the sex he could get from elsewhere if he so wished. She would not stop him – she could not stop him. He had sworn no vows as she had to him. He owned her – she was his. She could not make the same claim on him. Could she?

"Mistress, look at us!"

A high, childish voice pulled her out of her dark thoughts. She waved to the dark-haired child, re-focusing on what she should have been watching all along. Once again, she had managed to lose herself in thoughts of Legolas. That would not do – these children deserved her full attention. She had promised to watch them and so she would.

Even though Rhinure concentrated on the novices, calling out in encouragement, making suggestions when one faltered, complimenting when one succeeded, a part of her mind remained on her husband. That part of her mind whispered that Legolas was as much hers as she was his. He might have not have sworn Avari oaths to her but he had sworn vows to her. How dare she undervalue his vows and call them meaningless? Had he not promised to respect her? To honour her? How dare she forget that? He might not be Avari, but he was an honourable elf and he had made vows to her. He was her husband and that counted for something. Did it not?

Rhinure very deliberately squashed that traitorous part of her – Legolas had also vowed to love her and he did not. While she agreed that his vows were not meaningless, they could not be taken at face value either. She was not about to forget the reluctance on his face when he swore his vows. Or the way he voice caught. She could not afford to do that – she did not want to assume to much. Yes, Legolas was generous and some part of him did belong to her. But it was not a significant part of him. He respected her, as she did him but that was all. He was not bound to obey her as she was bound to obey him. And as for love, she could not expect that – never would she expect that. If she could not give that to him, then how could she ask it in return? Emotions were not meant to be shared, and for good reasons. They could not be trusted. They were treacherous.

Rhinure applauded along with the teachers as a novice disarmed one of his seniors. That little elf would bear watching, he had talent for this sort of thing. He would have been a warrior even if an alternative had been open to him. Rhinure wondered if that was true of herself. If she had had a choice, would she have chosen to serve, to fight for her people? Would Legolas have preferred her if she was gentler, quieter – more of a normal Silvan maid? Probably. At least then she would have had something to offer him – a refuge, an oasis for him far way from his own troubles. Instead of that, all she could offer was more trouble, more distrust, more strife.

It was no wonder he did not love her – how could he? She was a warrior, that is all she knew how to be and warriors did not make good wives.

As Rhinure watched the little Avari battle she put aside her regrets and sorrows. They did not help. What she was she could not change – she was a fighter, she was Avari and she was Legolas' wife. 

Still, some persistent little part of her could not help but regret – and hope.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

When the novices took a break from their exercises, Rhinure stepped forward to speak to their instructor. The children had performed well today, and she wanted to make sure that they knew it. It was not often the little ones heard praise and especially not from her. She was usually too busy to spare any time, even for such a pleasant duty. Since she had married Legolas, Rhinure was ashamed to admit, she had even less time for them. Legolas had proved to be more distracting and time consuming than she had ever imagined. And if she was being honest with herself, she had found him fascinating. He made her forget everything she should remember, and only now, as she looked at expectant faces, was she beginning to see the price for that indulgence. 

Rhinure cleared her throat, there was no point thinking of such things. She was here now, that was what mattered. If tomorrow she had to leave these children again, then best to make the best of the time they had. "You all did very well today. You will all make fine Avari warriors. May you all have a chance to serve."

The novices' faces, some older than others, but all so young, brightened at their Sacrifice's praise. If Mistress said they had done well, then they must have done so. Today even their instructors nodded and did not reprimand them. One day they would make the Clan proud of them, make their Sacrifice proud – they would prove themselves worthy of being Avari. With a determination that was almost alarming in its intensity, the Elflings clutched their weapons tightly and saluted, "Honour to you, Mistress."

Rhinure looked at them solemnly, bringing her hand up in the traditional response, "Honour to the Clan." As she stepped back the instructors dismissed the class, and the Elflings left the field. Rhinure said her goodbyes to the older elves and walked towards her home.

As she turned the bend, removed from the sight of instructors, a tiny little novice stood, hands clutched anxiously in front of her. "Is something wrong, Amiolia?"

The small girl, with big black eyes and the sweetest little rosebud mouth looked up, way up at Rhinure, "Are you busy, Mistress?"

"No, I am not. Did you want something?"

Amiolia shifted slightly, putting her weight on one foot and then on another, "I … we were wondering, if you were not too busy, if you would, maybe spend some time with us. You could come and talk to us, maybe play with us too?"

Rhinure knew who the "we" Amiolia was referring to – the youngest six novices, the Elflings who had asked if she would come and see them. Elflings too young to know that the Sacrifice had so many more important things on her mind than just children. Elflings who, because they had asked, she could not refuse. "Of course, I have time for you, _chanda_. Now where are the others?"             Moon-light 

Rhinure extended her hand out to the little girl, hoping that she would not refuse. Amiolia looked at Rhinure, then at the hand, then back again at her Mistress. It was not proper for her to hold hands with Mistress Rhinure. She was a big girl, a warrior in training; she did not need to hold someone's hand while she walked. Still – Amiolia glanced at the outstretched hand – this was the Sacrifice. Mistress Rhinure would not do anything wrong, would she?

Rhinure smiled gently at the child and flexed her fingers, inviting Amiolia to take her hand. "You know, no one can see us from here."

Amiolia smiled back at Rhinure and shyly took her Mistress' hand, "I am only taking your hand so that you do not get lost. The others are waiting near the trees and I don't want us to be late."

"Of course," Rhinure nodded solemnly as she walked beside the girl. 

Soon enough, Amiolia's fingers tightened over Rhinure's as she told the older she-elf about all that had happened since she had last been home. 

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Elrol peered out from behind the trees at the path. When he ducked back, the rest of his group crowded around him, faces expectant. Elrol shook his head, "No sign of her."

Amiolia's brother, Elvion, folded his arms and said emphatically, "Amiolia will bring her."

"And if she is too busy to come? What then?" Elrol shot back. "If Mistress is too busy then Mistress will not come."

"She said she would come," Tinánia interjected. 

"She said she would come and see us at practice. She did not say that she would stay." Celedë, the oldest of the lot – a hardy 14 year old, pointed out. She was old enough to know that any time with the Sacrifice was special. "Elrol is right, Mistress is often busy. If so, she will not come."

 "But I want her to," Tinánia whispered.

"So do I, but there is no point in regretting what cannot be changed," Celedë pointed out sagaciously, repeating words she had often heard.

"She will come." The quiet voice caused the children to look down at Isar, the youngest of the lot. "She will come." His hand tightened upon the bundle of wild flowers he clutched but his voice remained steady. "If she is busy she will still find the time to come and see us."

"How can you be so sure?" Elrol demanded.

"Because she is Mistress. She won't not see us." Elrol remained unconvinced having already decided that his hopes would be dashed today. In the face of his disbelief, Isar faltered, "Won't she?"

"Of course I will." Rhinure's clear voice startled all five Elflings. They whirled around to see a proud Amiolia holding Rhinure's hand.

Isar launched himself at Rhinure, who barely caught the little Avari cannonball. "I knew you'd come. I told them so but they didn't believe me."

Rhinure swung the child into her arms, resting him lightly on her hip, "I thank you for your confidence, Master Isar. It is much appreciated."

Isar buried his head into her shoulder, only to pull back with an audible gasp. Rhinure looked questioningly at the child, for a moment worried that she had hurt him somehow. "I'm sorry. I had picked these for you." Isar held out a bundle of now completely flattened flowers. "But they're all squished now."

Rhinure smoothened the dark hair out of the boy's eyes. "It does not matter, they are still beautiful."

Isar's chin quivered a little as he looked sadly into Rhinure's eyes. "I'm sorry …"

Rhinure gently lifted his chin to stop him from saying anything more. "Apologies are unnecessary, dear one."  Isar nodded, if there was no reason for him to apologise then there was no reason for him to feel guilty. Still, he had wanted to give Mistress something as pretty as she was. Next time, he promised himself.

Rhinure hugged him again as she stepped into the little circle. She looked down to see Tinánia tugging at her skirt. "I helped him pick them."

"And I found them," Elvion interjected.

"And I tied them with my best ribbon," Amiolia declared.

"And what did you two do?" Rhinure asked the silent Celedë and Elrol.

Both Elflings looked at each other before answering, "We did the rest of their work so that they would have the time to pick the flowers."

_*~ Typical little Avari. ~* _Rhinure should have known they would provide such an answer.

Rhinure settled onto the grass, putting Isar in her lap. "Thank you all for your thoughtfulness."

Tinánia sat next to her, "Can I braid the flowers into your hair?"

"Maybe another time, little one. It takes long to set my hair."

Tinánia nodded, fingering the thick braid, "That's because it is so long."

Rhinure smiled at the awe in the elfing's voice. It would be a while before she would be allowed to grow her own hair out. For now she did not have the skill to keep it out of the way of her bow, and her instructors would not allow anything to interfere with her training. "Would you like me to cut it?" Rhinure asked mischievously.

"No!" Amiolia's response was particularly vehement as she hovered protectively over Rhinure's head.

"As you wish. Now, come and tell me what I have missed in Tirnen." Rhinure beckoned Celedë and Elrol to come closer. The rest were already sitting next to her, crowding all around her possessively.

The older Elflings brightened up immediately once permission had been given. They came to sit right in front of Rhinure, knees touching hers slightly. If they had to look up at her, it was not matter – at least they were close to her.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"And First Advisor Cothion said that we would be moving soon. End of the week, he said. He said you wanted to move. Said that you thought it best," Celedë finished in a rush, looking at Rhinure with a desperate appeal in her face.

An appeal that Rhinure had to deny. "That is true, the move will be good for us."

The Elflings did not say anything – even they knew not to argue with their Mistress. But Rhinure could tell they were disappointed. They had been hoping that she would tell them that Cothion had been mistaken, that the move was just a vicious rumour. Rhinure swallowed before continuing gently, "You do not think I am right, little ones?"

The Elflings shook their heads but did not say anything. If Mistress said it was right, it was right – even if they did not like the idea. Rhinure sighed – they would not disagree with her. Obedience to the Clan's wishes, as exemplified by the Sacrifice, was too deeply ingrained within them. They would obey as they should. 

Rhinure looked down at the little boy in her lap. Isar was silently rocking back and forth, his fist buried in her lap. She stroked the dark head, causing him to look up. "I don't want to leave, Mistress. Why do we have to leave?"

Rhinure gathered the Elfling close to her, "I know, dear one, that you do not want to leave this place. But it will be well, you will like your new home – and we will all be there with you."

"Even you?" Isar asked, brightening up considerably. The children had missed their Sacrifice. It was like knowing that the wall that had always protected them was now weakened. It was like having a piece of them just disappear without warning. Rhinure provided them with a sense of security and normalcy that was crucial to them, and to all Avari. 

"I cannot. I need to return to the Woodland Realm."

"Why?" Elvion demanded.

"You are _our_ Sacrifice. You should stay with us," Amiolia stated with great conviction. It was not fair that Mistress had to leave her home and people. Not fair to her and not fair to them.

Rhinure shook her head, hoping to forestall the rest. This was hard enough as it was. "I miss you all – a lot. But my husband is a Wood-elf. I must be with him."

"Why?"

"Why can't he come live with us?"

The though of Legolas living in Tirnen made Rhinure smile. The havoc he would create was almost worth the trouble he would cause her. One thing she was certain, life would certainly be interesting if he came to live with the Avari – too interesting. 

Amiolia tugged her sleeve, "Mistress, are you going to answer the question?"

Rhinure shook her head, even thoughts of Legolas were too distracting. "He cannot come and stay with us because he is an Eldar. He would not find it comfortable here. Since he cannot come to me, I go to him." Rhinure carefully avoided all arguments about the Wood-elves needing Legolas and his duty to them. She did not need more reminders about how her duty was with these Avari. Some cans of worms were better left unopened.

The Elflings pondered that statement for a while. Celedë titled her head to one side and looked at Rhinure. She was still confused, why could this Eldar not come and live with them? He was an elf after all; he could not be _that_ different from them – could he? "Mistress, we could help him. You could bring him with you next time. I am sure he would not take long to fit in."

"And why are you sure it would not take long?"

"Because you married him. He must be smart, otherwise you would not have married him." 

Rhinure could not help but laugh at the faith her little Avari had in her and her good sense. _*~ Ah, my little Avari, you do not know how little sense – good or bad – I have around Legolas. ~*_

Celedë's back straightened immediately, feeling that her Mistress was laughing at what she had said. The Avari mask slipped on with frightening speed, "Does my observation amuse you, my Mistress?"

Rhinure shook her head, choosing to keep smiling. Masks had their time and place, but sometimes even she needed to let them slip. Better with these little Elflings who would not judge her for it than a proud, beautiful, maddening Eldar. "Your observation is amusing but only because I know that even though Prince Legolas is very smart, it would not be easy for him to live with us."

"Prince Legolas. Is that his name?" Isar asked from her lap, bending his head backwards to look at Rhinure, who nodded. "I like it. Legolas. What does it mean?"

"It means 'Greenleaf' and I like it too – a lot."

"What kind of name is 'Greenleaf'?" Elvion demanded, a shade jealously. He did not like the underlying tenderness in Mistress' answer. 

Rhinure arched an eyebrow, "I think it is a lovely name. Much better than 'cold flame'."

"Well, I don't think so." Elvion folded his arms determinedly, and stared at Rhinure.

Rhinure managed to keep herself from laughing, she had forgotten how difficult it was to keep the proper distance around this bunch. "And what do the rest of you think?"

"I think it's pretty. Is he pretty like his name?"

Rhinure almost choked on Tinánia's question, "Well, I would not call him pretty."

"Then what would you call him?"

_*~ Sinfully attractive. ~* _"I would call him handsome."

"Really?" The little _ellyth_ perked up and shifted a little closer. Rhinure was amused to note that the male elves' eyes narrowed and postures became a little defensive. No matter how young they were, and what race they were from, males seemed to be alike in more ways than one.

"Yes. He is very handsome but not in Avari fashion. For one thing, he is fair-headed."

"Yes, blond – like the King," Elrol said smugly, having remembered the gossip circulated around Tirnen.

"Yes, he is blond, but that word does not do him justice," Rhinure paused, thinking about how to explain this. "Have you seen the morning sun shine through the trees?" The Elflings nodded, leaning in slightly to catch the soft words. "His hair is like that – like spun sunlight. But it is not only his hair, it is all of him. He is so bright, so alive – he shines."

The Elflings had moved closer, fascinated by Rhinure's words and the soft expression on her face. They understood what Mistress meant by being "bright" – it must be something like the light they saw in her right now. "How tall is he?" Amiolia asked. Mistress' husband sounded nice to her.

"Taller than I am. I fit in right under his chin so that when he puts his arms around me, I am lost in them." Rhinure looked around at the interested faces before her. "His eyes are blue – so blue. They glitter like water when the light hits it." 

"Does he fight too?" Isar asked.

Rhinure nodded, "Yes – he is an archer. He is very good – he can beat me easily." _That_ delighted the boys – finally something that they could admire in this Prince Legolas. To beat Mistress he must be very good. 

"When do we get to meet him?"

That pulled Rhinure short, "Not for a while."

"Why not?"

"As I said, he would not be comfortable around us. He would stand out amongst us, no matter where he went he would be conspicuous, he would be watched. He would have no privacy."

 The Elflings nodded pityingly, it sounded like a terrible fate to them. To never have a moment alone – to never have peace – what horror. They could understand why Mistress did not bring him here.

"But he treats you well, doesn't he, Mistress?" Elrol asked anxiously. If Prince Legolas could not come and visit then they would not be able to check up on him. The thought of going to visit Rhinure did not even occur to him – that adventurous he was not. He was not ready to go into strange territory, occupied by these shiny elves. He admired his Mistress' courage but he was not about to do it himself – especially if Mistress was treated okay.

"Of course. I am his wife – I get the highest degree of respect from him."

"And?"

"And when I am with him, I know that I have chosen well. He is the kind of elf to whom I am to hand over my Honour to. When I am with him, I think that I have finally found someone I can be proud of – and someone who will be proud of me."

*~ And when I am with him, nothing makes sense but that does not matter. When I am with him, everything else disappears and it does not frighten me as it should. When I am with him, everything seems easy when it should not. But only when I am with him. ~*

"That is good, Mistress. I am glad he makes you happy." 

Rhinure looked at Isar, eyes wide. From an older Avari that statement would have been impertinence – a presumption about how she felt. But from her little Isar it was a prayer, a desire – and dare she hope, an observation?

Rhinure got up, signalling that it was time to get back. As Isar took her hand, she smiled down at him, "He does not make me unhappy."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	48. Sparring

I am not sure if you people remember but I had forgotten that I had used the name Erutunín before – as Morion's replacement in Chapter 22. Since I wanted this Erutunín to have met Legolas for the first time I am going to change the name in Ch 22. It should not make a difference to the story but I thought I'd mention it for continuity. Chapter 48 - Sparring 

"You _do_ realise that your pacing will not make him recover any sooner," Faelon observed, casually sprawled over a blanket provided by the surviving villagers. His entire body ached from the battle, telling him in no uncertain terms that he was a fool. He could have become a cook or a gardener – anything. But no, he _had_ to serve with his Prince. A Prince who was notoriously difficult.

Legolas stopped his pacing to glare at Faelon and then started back again, "I need to know if he – and the other Avari – have recovered."

"What does that have to do with your pacing, my Lord? You should be resting."

"I do not see the Avari resting." It was true – juvenile, but true – the Avari had removed themselves from the village centre in order to take up one corner, near the exit. There, they tended to their wounded and rested – supposedly. Despite their gruelling fight, they still maintained a scout and an advance guard. It was a token guard at best, since most of the Avari were obviously dead on their feet – but a guard to keep the Eldar away nonetheless. Legolas had ordered his troops to give the Avari the space they needed.

"Yes, well I would not consider the Avari to be the best guides on conduct. Stupid elves." Despite Faelon's tough words, his words had a grudging admiration in them. The Avari had fought long and hard – if they had not been there the casualties would have been terrible. They had saved the Wood-elves today, and that could not help but endear them to Faelon. 

Legolas stopped to look at his Lieutenant, "I cannot help but worry. It is not every day an elf collapses into your arms. Especially one who was, a few minutes before, talking to you."

"They take stoicism to new depths, do they not?"

"Yes," Legolas almost snarled the word. His agitation grew with every passing minute. He was concerned about the villagers and how they would rebuild. He had to report to his father, and he knew that this news would cause him even more stress, which did not sit well with Legolas. And then, there was an interrogation of the orc they had captured. One more concern, one more worry, one more headache. Legolas wondered why his head not exploded by now. As if this all was not enough there was an unknown feeling knowing in his heart – a feeling he did not want to put a name to.

"My Lord, are you sure it is the Captain you are so worried about?"

"Explain."

"I know that Princess Rhinure is now well. I also know how you were – are worried about her. But, my Lord, this Captain is not the Princess."

"I am well aware of that, Lieutenant." Legolas' voice was cold, he really did not want to talk about this. However, it did not surprise him that Faelon ignored the warning.

"I am sure she is well."

Legolas turned to face Faelon – eyes suspiciously haunted, "You cannot be certain about that. You cannot know if she, too, is lying somewhere exhausted, perhaps even wounded."

"And neither can you. By worrying about it you cannot change anything and you only harm yourself."

"I almost lost her!"

"She can take care of herself. You will not lose her."

"The Avari are reckless. If she leads them …"

"Then the orcs should worry, not you."

Legolas smiled at Faelon's attempt to lighten the mood but he could not get the picture of Rhinure out of his head – Rhinure lying on the ground, bleeding, dying. Legolas shook his head; these fatalistic thoughts were not helping. He was upsetting himself and Faelon unnecessarily. Rhinure could take care of herself – he hoped. Still, Legolas vowed to hunt down and kill every orc in creation so that she would not get the chance to validate that hope.

"Come, Faelon. Let us go check on our Captain – again."

Faelon gladly followed his Prince – relieved that he was not married. Wives caused too much trouble.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

A fair face swam in front of Erutunín. He frowned, he had not thought himself so tired as to be hallucinating. The face in front of him glowed with this golden light – bright, pretty. Like a moth to a flame, Erutunín's hands came up to clutch at the light.

Legolas jerked his head back as the Avari's hand came up to clutch at his hair. "I see our Captain is awake, if not conscious."

The Avari she-elf who had led them to the Captain, made a mumbling sound. Legolas could not make out what she said, but it sounded suspiciously like, "Stupid male." He was not sure which stupid male she was referring to.

Tinawiel bent down to shake Erutunín, "Wake up, _damadji_. The Prince wants to speak to you." (Son-in-law)

Erutunín swatted at the hand, determined to go back to sleep. He was so tired but someone would not stop shaking him. Finally, he had enough. With a speed that startled Legolas, Erutunín caught Tinawiel's hand. "Enough, _sassooji_. I am awake. What do you want?" (Mother-in-law)

"I do not want anything. But the Prince is waiting to see you."

_That_ woke Erutunín up fully. He raised himself so that he could look carefully at Legolas. "Yes?"

"I am Prince Legolas Thranduilion."

Silence. Erutunín looked at the Prince questioningly. Did that statement require a response? 

"And you are?"

"I am Captain Erutunín."

"I am pleased to have met you, Captain. Are you feeling better now?"

Erutunín was confused – the Prince seemed genuinely concerned about him. But why? Erutunín automatically answered, Avari composure coming to his rescue, "I am fine now. It was just fatigue. A few more hours of rest and we will be ready to leave."

Legolas frowned, "Leave? Are you certain that is wise? Your company is exhausted, as are you. You should not be travelling."

Erutunín could have taken that comment as a slur on his ability and concern for his elves but the Prince did not mean to be offensive. Erutunín was certain of that – the anxiety that boiled out of Legolas could not be faked. It was overwhelming; Erutunín was uncertain how to respond to it. It was like being hit by a huge fist and it left him more exhausted than the battle. He wondered how Mistress handled this onslaught of emotions. "We will leave as soon as we are able. Be assured that I would never unnecessarily endanger my company."

"I did not mean to imply that you would. I was expressing my concern and my invitation for you to stay as long as you wish."

Erutunín blinked and said slowly, "Thank you." He could not help adding, "But we will leave as soon as possible."

Legolas smiled and crossed his arms, "Would you be willing to answer a question of mine?"

Erutunín immediately stiffened. What did the Prince want of him? Túrgwaith had advised them to remain on their guard against these elves. He answered cautiously, "What did you want of me?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me if all Avari are as stubborn as you and Rhinure."

Erutunín raised his eyebrow at the Prince's use of his Mistress' name. He wondered if the Eldar realised what familiarity that displayed. Only lovers used each other's name – only lovers had that right and that privilege. But considering the warmth with which he spoke her name, Erutunín figured that Legolas knew what he was doing. 

"After deep consideration, my Lord, I would have to say – yes, we are. In fact, I believe that Mistress Rhinure is most reasonable by Avari standards."

Legolas could not help but laugh at that statement. Erutunín tilted his head – slightly confused at what the Prince found so amusing. He was being most serious.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

After having reassured himself that Erutunín was recovering satisfactorily Legolas left the confused Avari Captain behind. Erutunín was not sure how to react to Mistress' husband or his elves. He had only seen such an emotional display in children – all that laughing and smiling. All that concern and solicitude for him – an elf the Prince hardly knew.

Still, he had to admit to himself – privately of course – that it was warming to be around these strange elves. There was a freshness to them, something that reminded Erutunín strongly of innocence. He was convinced that if he closed his eyes he would smell fresh earth after a rain shower.

Erutunín shook his head to clear it of such fanciful thoughts. What would Mistress say if she knew how foolishly he was behaving? What would his father say? Cothion was not known for his understanding and temperate nature. Even worse – Erutunín's face paled at the thought – what would his mother-in-law say?

"Strange elf, is he not?"

Speak of the devil – "Yes, most strange."

"Mistress probably finds him intriguing."

Erutunín glanced at Tinawiel and was surprised that her face seemed speculative. Her hands rested on her hip and her head was tilted to one side. Erutunín recognised the expression. Legolas should be afraid – be very afraid.

"He has this air about him – something that draws one to him. He is dangerous."

"He did not seem dangerous – childish more than anything else."

Tinawiel looked at Erutunín and shook her head. As she walked out of the room, Erutunín was sure he heard her say, "Stupid elf."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Did you do what I asked?"

"Of course, my Lord. If you would come this way – we have the creature tied up here."

Legolas nodded at the elf and motioned for him to lead the way. During the battle, he had ordered the capture of an orc, hoping that he might be able to get more information. Actually, any information would be welcome. The pattern of the orc raids, their relative organisation, and the apparent ease with which they were organising and attacking the elves all worried Legolas. 

When the Nazgûl were alive the elves knew what evil they were dealing with. They knew the driving force behind the incursions, the canker in the system. Even if they had been unable to attack the head, at least they knew it was there. Now, when the orcs should have been leaderless, disorganised – they seemed to be regrouping. But this time, the head seemed to be missing. Who was behind the raids? Who was helping them penetrate the defences?

If it had been the Wood-elves alone, Legolas might have been willing to entertain the idea that the fault might lie with his elves. After all, the Realm was large and the elven numbers were few – and getting fewer as time passed as more elves sailed West. At least then Legolas would have been able to do something about it – increase the patrols, increase training – anything. But with Avari help, Legolas did not think the fault lay with the elves. From what he had seen, the Avari were competent enough at what they did. They would not be careless enough to let orcs through. If the fault did not lie with the Wood-elves and it did not lie with the Avari, then the only explanation was the Orc had some sort of help in organising their raids. On their own, they had neither the skill nor the determination to pull off such sustained raids.

That conclusion scared Legolas more than he showed. The uncertainty was unnerving in itself – where would the next raid be? How many of his people would die defending their homes? These ever-present worries swirled in his mind until he felt that there was no room left for anything else. 

He was tired – tired of this fighting, tired of the death, tired of pain all around him. Sometimes he thought he was tired of his life. Everyday he knew he had to be strong, that he could not reveal his doubts to his troops, to his friends, not even to Herenion. He was a Prince and that meant being strong. Everyday he did his duty, not only for his people but for his own sanity. As long as he was doing something to help, something useful, it was enough. In the end, he was making a difference.

During his time in the Fellowship he had been able to put all his determination into seeing that the quest succeeded. He knew the importance of the mission and it brought him great peace to know that in some small way, he had helped. Which was partly why he felt so useless now, he did not know if what he was doing was the right thing – let alone enough. Should he be trusting the Avari? Should he be counselling his father against taking their help? Legolas honestly did not know.

His father. Legolas wondered if Thranduil realised how important he was to him. He was the one person who Legolas could be weak in front of. Legolas was his people's strength but Thranduil was his. When Legolas was assailed by doubts he could turn to his father and he knew that his King would always protect him. That was the great truth in his life and one that he clung to with a desperation that showed how untrue it was.

Everything in life had a price. The Quest of the Ring had broadened his horizons immeasurably. It had graced him with friends who had changed his immortal life for the better. It had made him a better person, however he chose to define that general term. But it had extracted a heavy price from him. It had implanted a sickness within him that not even his father could heal. For perhaps the second time in his life his father could not make everything better for him. The first had been when he lost his mother and now he was losing himself. For the first time in his life, Legolas could not tell his father what was in his heart. He hid the knowledge of his Sea-longing from Thranduil because his King had enough burdens upon his shoulders without having to add an _Ada's_ worries to them. 

There would be time enough for the son to confide in his father. For now the King had enough to concern himself with. As soon as this trouble was over he would talk to his Ada – only then would Legolas allow himself that indulgence. After all, Legolas was not planning to leave anytime soon. He had enough time to see his plans through. If nothing else, there was his promise to Aragorn. And then, if he left, who would infuriate his wife? He got the impression that Rhinure was not teased enough and the Valar only knew how much she needed it. That was one burden he was more than happy to take on.

Rhinure – his wife. His unpredictable, maddening but adorable wife. She riled him as no one else was able. When he was around her, he had the urge to throttle her and then kiss her senseless. But he realised, when he was around her, he had no space to think of anything else. All his troubles disappeared, all his discontent vanished. She made him feel more alive than he had felt in a long time. Being with her was like preparing for a battle – dangerous but strangely exhilarating. Everything had a price and everything had its rewards as well. Legolas was not certain which Rhinure was.

Maybe both.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The orc snarled as his elven guards hauled him forward. He strained at the rope tying his hands, needing to kill something - anything. Make blood flow, make it stain the ground, make it foul the beauty around him. He wanted to hurt something, make it bleed, make it scream from delicious cruelty.

But these elves would not let him. How he hated them – these beautiful creatures. They were everything he hated, everything he had to destroy.

"So this is our prisoner?"

The pleasant voice set his teeth on edge. He looked up at the fair face and felt a fierce rage boil through him. Kill. Kill this elf – make it hurt like he hurt. Make it suffer – kill it.

Legolas stepped back as the orc lunged for him. The guards yanked the rope, causing him to collapse in a heap before him. "Now there was no need for that." Legolas kept his voice calm and sweet knowing that it would infuriate the creature. As long as the creature was unthinkingly angry, Legolas had the advantage. And advantage Legolas was willing to exploit to its end.

"If you behave yourself no harm will come to you. I promise you that." Legolas smiled down at the thing, causing it to snarl at him. A little more of this and the promise would become unnecessary.

"Now if you will answer a few questions."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Tinawiel dragged Erutunín outside, despite his protests. "You wanted to know why the Prince is dangerous. Look there."

Erutunín looked at what Tinawiel was pointed at and for a moment, he felt as if his knees were going to give way. Prince Legolas was standing over a bound orc. Two Wood-elves held the bound Fallen creature down. A few more elves stood guard, ready to take the orc down if it got to close to their Prince. It was an incongruous picture but one that should not have been frightening. Except for one little thing – the Prince himself.

He circled the orc, obviously questioning it. Erutunín applauded the foresight in that plan – the information that the orc would give, and Erutunín was sure that it eventually would spill its guts in the end, literally as well as figuratively, would be slim at best. But any information was better than none. 

What shocked Erutunín was the Prince's expression. It was so pleasant, so kind that it caused the Avari to shiver. Legolas' blue eyes radiated sympathy and concern, much like they had when he had been speaking to Erutunín. Was it all an act? Erutunín would have said before that such strong emotions could not be faked, but did that mean that the Prince was sympathetic towards the orc? Or did it mean that he was able to hide what he truly felt as well as the Avari?

Erutunín eyes narrowed, there was more than met the eye to this Prince. "You may be right after all, Mother-in-law. Shall we go in closer and see what this Prince can do?"

Tinawiel nodded, hoping that her face was not as pale as Erutunín's.

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas kicked the orc when it gave him another flippant but useless answer, "Now why did you go and do that? I do not want to hurt you but I will if you do not co-operate with me." His smile did not falter for an instant and his voice remained at its courteous pitch.

The orc laughed, the sound grating on the sensitive ears of the elves. He sneered at Legolas, "Do you think anything you can do will make a difference? You do not know the meaning of pain. You are weak, worthless. Free me and _I_ will teach you how to hurt something."

Legolas backhanded the orc and sent it sprawling into the ground. "I think not, though I appreciate your offer. Now answer the question, who is helping you?"

"No one. We don't need any help.'

"You are lying."

"So?"

Legolas sighed, this was taking too long – he had to return to the Palace. He bent down until he was eye-level with the orc. "You know I will have to kill you."

"I expect as much. Kill me; it does not make a difference. I have hurt you, made you fear and that is enough."

Legolas restrained his own anger and kept the smile on his face. If violence would not disorient the creature than maybe kindness would. Everything was a weapon after all. He stood, reaching for his dagger. "You are hungry?"

"Yes. I am always hungry – there is never any food. Never enough no matter how much we hunt, how much we kill."

Legolas ran the blade lightly over his palm, cutting it so that the blood would pool within his cupped hand. The orc smelling the blood, lunged forward. Food! Blood! When Legolas stepped back, he snarled loudly. That elf was taking away the blood. Bring it back.

"You like blood – elven blood. Do you not?"

The orc strained against the rope, desperate to reach Legolas – hurt Legolas, feed off Legolas.

"What if I let you have all the food you want?"

The orc stopped fighting to look at the strange elf. "Food?"

"Yes, what if I fed you until you had enough? Would you tell me what I want to know?"

"As much as I want?"

"Yes, as much as you want but it will be elven food."

"Meat? Fresh meat?"

"Yes."

The orc knew these things could not be trusted. All they wanted to do was get the information he had and then kill him. But not to be hungry – for once not to feel the emptiness inside him. "Okay."

"But you will tell me what I want to know first."

"Okay but you feed me soon."

"Who is helping the orcs?"

"The dark ones."

"Who are the dark ones?"

"I not know. But they tell us where to attack, how to attack. They tell us that whatever we kill we can keep. They don't want anything. They just help us."

"Where did they come from?"

The orc shrugged, salivated by now at the thought of being fed, "They have always been there. They come when they are needed. When the Dark Lord fell, they came to us. Protected us. Helped us."

 "How do you get in touch with them?"

"They get in touch with us."

"How many are there?"

"Enough."

Legolas smiled, "Answer the question otherwise I will not feed you."

The orc howled, "You promised! You promised! I not know. The dark ones not tell us. We only see a few. They not tell us. I don't know. You promised."

Legolas turned to Faelon, "I think this creature has not much more to tell us. Take him to the back of the village. Find out what you can about the orc numbers, how many contingents, how many Uruk-Hai amongst them. See if you can find out more of these dark ones. I have had enough of this thing for today."

Faelon saluted, "And when he has no more to tell us?"

"Feed it and then kill it. I will not have it befoul my Realm for much longer."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas turned around to find that Erutunín and that she-elf, Tinawiel were watching him. He bowed to them, all courtesy and serenity, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Tinawiel answered when she realised that Erutunín was having difficulty speaking, "It was most instructive. I hope that you got what you wanted from the creature."

"I will. Was there anything else you wanted from me?"

"No, but you will share what you have learnt with the Avari?"

"Naturally, I will share as much as the Avari have. After all, are we not all allies here?" Legolas smiled again and left.

 Tinawiel turned to Erutunín, "Still think he is not dangerous?"

"No, he is – very dangerous indeed. I wonder if Mistress knows that."

"If she does not she will find out soon enough."

Erutunín cleared his throat, he had to cover his discomposure somehow. He had not expected this from Mistress' husband. He appeared so harmless, so naïve – so open. But he obviously was not. Today Erutunín had seen emotions being used as a weapon, as a mask. And that shook him. Mistress had her hands full – Erutunín had the feeling that she might have met her match in this Eldar Prince. This could prove to be interesting after all.

"Still think he is so trustworthy?" Tinawiel asked.

"What are you implying?"

"An elf who treats his enemies as such is not one to hold back. Mistress will have to be more careful otherwise she might end up like that Fallen one."

"Mistress is Avari."

"So were the Fallen once."

"She can take care of herself."

"So she can, but it will not be easy."

"No it will not – but she is the Sacrifice. Survival is what she does best."

 Tinawiel nodded, though she could not shake the feeling of dread that episode caused in her, "Sometimes survival is not enough. We will have to speak to Cothion about this. If this Eldar is going to prove to be troublesome then the Heir should know."

"And we are not going to tell Mistress?"

"Do remember that he is Mistress' husband. He holds her Four, we only hold her Three. If it came down to it – do you really think she would put us before him?"

"It will not come down to that – Mistress will not let it."

"I hope you are correct, but Mistress might not have the choice. She may have to live up to her title after all." 

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Soon after the Avari were ready to return, Erutunín especially. Not only was he anxious to talk to his _Ada_ – somehow Cothion would make sense of all of this and for a little while Erutunín would be able to hand his problems to someone else - he also had to prepare for the choosing ceremony. Istion would be a fearsome opponent, Erutunín was certain of that. Any Avari trained by Mistress Rhinure would have been a worthy opponent but Istion had this hunger to prove himself. He would not only fight for the Second Guard's Blade but for Morion's honour. He would fight to make sure that Morion was remembered – he would fight because to lose would be unacceptable.

Erutunín believed that he would make a good Second Guard – he wanted to serve his Clan, and he knew he would do it well. He was certain of that. But he wondered if he had the drive to take it away from Istion. He had a wife and a child on the way – commitments which took precedence for him. Serving Mistress Rhinure would take him away from them, and of this he was conflicted. Morion had managed his commitments but it was an open secret that it had caused friction between his wife and Rhinure. Erutunín was not sure whether he wanted to upset his wife, even for his Sacrifice and Clan. Istion, on the other hand, was completely committed to Rhinure. Nothing was more important than her. Erutunín had seen the way the younger elf looked at Mistress. There was a devotion in him that was obvious even through the Avari mask.

It was ironic that it was that very devotion that convinced Erutunín to press his claim against Istion's. What he felt for Mistress was Istion's business but Erutunín felt that it would interfere with his duty. Istion was committed to the maid but he tended to forget that she was a tool for the Clan. As Second Guard he served the Clan, not the _elleth_. The distinction was often unclear, as it had been with Morion, but there was a difference. If it came down to it, Mistress was expendable, the Clan was not. Erutunín wondered if Istion would be able to make that choice – if he was not then he should not be Second Guard. Erutunín believed he could make the right choice – which is why he would challenge Istion.

In the end, it would come down to how badly either elf wanted the honour. The choosing ceremony was a declaration of intent and a test of commitment. If Erutunín believed he would be a better Second Guard, then he would have to defeat Istion to prove his claim. Like any battle, it was a test of nerves, skill and sheer will. 

Erutunín looked around to make sure his Company was ready to ride. As he was about to mount his horse, he saw Prince Legolas approaching. 

"I see you are ready to leave."

"That is correct, my Lord."

"And where do you head off to?"

"Home."

Legolas waited but it was clear that Erutunín was not about to say anything further. He shrugged his mental shoulders, it was worth a try. "May I ask what the hurry is?"

"We need to be home for the choosing of the Second Guard."

"And how do you do that?" Legolas asked with great interest.

Erutunín looked around, figuring out whether he had enough time to explain the whole process. Most of the Avari were ready to move out, already mounted. Since Erutunín wanted to be on his way as soon as possible he decided to give Mistress' husband the short version. "The Second Guard, like all other positions in the Clan, is chosen by the Avari. Candidates present themselves to the Clan and if they are approved then they compete with each other. Generally, only one person puts his name forward knowing that is what the Clan wants."

"Clan?"

"The Avari – we are Clan."

"Ah yes. And if there is more than one approved candidate, what then? What if half the Clan supports one and the other half supports the other?"

 "Then the candidates will fight amongst themselves – a test of skill in which the winner gets the position."

"A winner takes all situation?"

"I suppose you can put it that way, but for us as long as even some proportion of the Clan supports an elf he can contest the other people. If he wins then it shows he is more skilled and more determined, and therefore more worthy."

Legolas nodded, "It makes sense – when will the choosing take place?"

"As soon as I return home."

"Why not earlier? I presume that the ceremony will not wait for all Avari patrols to return."

"No, not usually but Mistress knows that I am planning to contest for the Second Guard's Blade. She will wait."

Legolas frowned, "How did you know that the Second Guard had fallen? This is the first time since his death that Rhinure has gone back."

Erutunín raised his eyebrow, "We still get news from her."

Legolas wondered how much and what kind of news Rhinure was sending. He knew that he should have expected it – after all Rhinure was Avari and it was natural that she would keep abreast of what was happening with her people. Couriers would have been going back and forth; if Legolas was away from the Realm for an extended period he would expect as much. It was just that since he had never seen a messenger leave, he had been lulled into thinking that Rhinure was not sending information about the Realm back to her Avari. Perhaps that is what she wanted. He would have to watch her more closely when she returned – which Legolas hoped would be soon. As infuriating as she was, he would rather have her near than not. Just to keep an eye on her.

Erutunín shifted in his saddle, impatient to leave. Legolas noted that and commented, "I see that you are eager to be off."

"Yes, my Lord." Erutunín wondered at this Eldar tendency to make meaningless statements, something they called "small talk".

 "Since I cannot persuade you to rest for longer, I wonder if you would take a letter for me to Lady Rhinure."

"Of course – is it personal?"

Legolas blinked, "Yes, I suppose it is." Erutunín nodded briskly and held out his hand. As Legolas handed him the hasty scrawled scroll he wondered what the Avari's response would have been if he had said it was not personal. "If the letter was not personal?"

"Then I would give it to Mistress in public where others would have the right to question her about it."

"Then I will say that it is _very_ personal."

Erutunín nodded again, not seeing the distinction but thinking it best to humour the strange elf. Tucking the letter safely in his belt he and the Avari company rode out of the village, leaving Legolas behind.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Thranduil frowned at the report in front of him. He had read it four times and he still did not like the conclusion he came too. He did not like the conclusion that he had been forced to make when Legolas had first reported to him yesterday. The orcs were getting some sort of help – that much was clear and as Thranduil expected. The orc raids were too well planned for there to be any doubt of that fact. Legolas' information had just confirmed Thranduil's thoughts.

What bothered Thranduil more was the kind of help the orcs were receiving. Normally the forest would have warned the elves when such evil came within its boundaries. The Wood-elves themselves, and the Royal family especially, were sensitive to the creatures of the Shadow. It was an early warning system that they had learnt over the centuries of defending their home. The fact that this time, that system seemed to be failing bothered him. It suggested that the hand behind the orcs was not 'evil' per se. The dark ones could not be as twisted or as evil as the orcs because otherwise their presence would have been sensed by the patrols.

If Thranduil had to make an educated guess he would say that the dark ones were one of the Free races – Man, Dwarf, Hobbit and, though Thranduil did not like this idea, Elf. The Hobbits he naturally discarded since blaming them would have been preposterous. Thranduil would have liked to believe that the scheme was masterminded by the Dwarves but that seemed unlikely as well. Thranduil was intelligent enough to put aside his prejudice to think clearly. The dwarves hated the orcs and all creatures of the Shadow almost as much as Thranduil himself. Besides, if they wanted Mirkwood to fall they would have chosen a more direct route.

That meant that the dark ones were most likely either Men or Elves. Men were a probable choice but one that had problems as well. They were capable of such subtlety – use your enemies for your own purposes, and such cruelty. However, the question then became how were they controlling the orcs. Orcs were not known for their intelligence or their amiability. They were more likely to kill a human than obey them. When Sauron was alive, his power kept his dark armies together but his fall had fragmented them. Thranduil doubted any human or group of humans had the power to reunite the orcs. 

Which forced him to look at the only race which had both the power and the intelligence to accomplish such a task – elves. Thranduil knew what elves were capable of – the depths they could sink to – Kinslayers. If the wise could fall so low then what hope was there for the Moriquendi? Thranduil wondered ironically. If this was done by elves then there was only one race on whom suspicion fell on – Avari. No one would ever convince him that either Elrond or Celeborn were capable of such a crime. They were his Kin, his friends. Arda would end before Thranduil believed that either Imladris or Lorien was behind this.

The Avari on the other hand were an unknown quantity. They had once refused the Valar's generous offer and, if the tales were to be believed, had been tortured by Morgoth himself. Ilúvatar only knew how that affected them, how that had twisted them. They could have done this – after all, evil recognised evil. Thranduil did not know much about them, they could have some hidden agenda in all of this.

Rhinure's suspicious behaviour did nothing to allay Thranduil's fears. He _knew_ that she was hiding something. She was not skilled enough to hide that from him – he was King for a reason after all. She knew more about this than she was telling him. Thranduil was willing to believe that the Avari were innocent but they were not harmless. They were holding back, Thranduil could feel it. Rhinure's reluctance to trust him and her hesitation made him even more suspicious. 

If she was responsible then why did she help the Wood-elves at the same time. Why marry Legolas in the first place? Why defend his villagers against the orc attacks? Rhinure was falling in love with his son, Thranduil would stake his life on it. She would not hurt him if she could help it, he believed. If it was only Rhinure, Thranduil would have said that she would not hurt the Wood-elves at all. But was that true of the Avari as a whole? Rhinure was committed to his son – but was that necessarily true of the rest of her people? She was so young; she might not know what her Avari were doing behind her back. She might be a victim as much as his people were in this game.

Of course, there was always the possibility that he was reading too much into his son's relationship with Rhinure. Maybe he was seeing what he wanted to – the possibility that he had chosen well for his son after all. The thought that he might have condemned Legolas to a loveless marriage hurt him too much. Maybe his hope was clouding his judgement. Rhinure might be pretending to be attracted to Legolas in order to lull Thranduil's suspicions.

Maybe this, maybe that – so many possibilities and so little information. No matter where he turned Thranduil was confronted with more questions than answers. All he had managed to accomplish was to give himself a headache and more heartache. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to remember a better time. If he kept them close tightly enough he could almost imagine he heard Eruante's soft tread and sweet perfume. If he kept absolutely still he could almost imagine her soft fingers caress his forehead and take away all his troubles.

_*~ How I miss you, hervess nín. ~*_

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas watched from the door as Thranduil closed his eyes and leaned back. His heart twisted when he saw the weariness in his father's face. He wished there was something he could do to lighten the burden instead of adding to it. He had come in to ask if Thranduil wanted him to do anything today. Legolas shook his head, his father had trained him too well – even on a day 'off' Legolas was looking for work. Since he did not have to lead the patrols today, he was at loose ends.

_*~ Well, if I get a day off then Ada should as well. It is only fair. ~*_

Legolas sneaked in behind Thranduil, covering his father's eyes with his palms. "Guess who?"

Thranduil smiled, it had been ages since they had played this game. "Let me think. Could it be a Prince who is shirking his duties?"

"Guess again."

"Could it be my son who is trying to torment his father?"

"You are getting warmer but not quite there yet."

"Could it be my Legolas who is taking a well-deserved break?"

Legolas laughed, "Finally. You got it." He leaned back on the desk, grinning down at Thranduil.

"Do you have nothing to do today, _ion nín_?"

Legolas shook his head, "Of course I do. I have to make sure that my King does not overwork himself. Between you and me, he has a tendency to do that."

"Well, you see your King is plagued by all these problems that only he can solve."

Legolas pretended to pout, "Does that mean he has no time to spend with his son?"

Thranduil sighed dramatically, "I suppose it means exactly that."

Legolas tugged at his father's hand, "Come on _Ada._ These papers will not disappear, you can get back to them later. Come spend time with me."

Thranduil opened his mouth to say no but shut it again. Legolas was giving him his 'elfling' look. Big blue eyes opened wide, stared ingenuously into green ones. Thranduil sighed, there really was no defence to that look. "Fine, fine. Have it your way. What do you want to do?"

Legolas straightened delightedly, "Let us go to the training field. You look like you could use some exercise. You are getting a bit overweight – or you would be if elves could get fat."

Thranduil glared at his cheeky son, "I think I let you spend too much time with humans."

"Too late now." With that, Legolas saluted and ran out of the room, closely pursued by a laughing Thranduil.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"You want me to do what?"

"Spar with me, _Adar._ I am positive that you are familiar with the concept. Take a blade, pretend to kill your opponent. It is not _that_ hard. I know you did it once for real – thought that was a really really long time ago."

"Legolas, if you would let me get in a word edgewise you would realise I was objecting to the weapon of choice, not the sparring itself."

"Oh!" Legolas looked sheepish for about a second before asking heatedly, "What is wrong with knives as a weapon?"

"Absolutely nothing – if you are an upstart Prince. On the other hand, if you are a King then the weapon of choice can only be a sword. Nothing matches its elegance and power."

Legolas snorted, "I think you are afraid to fight me with knives since you know you will lose."

"I could make the same accusation with swords."

"Fine. You fight with your sword, and I will fight with my knives. That way we will both be using the weapons we are familiar with."

Thranduil grinned, "Done."

Before Legolas realised that he had been manoeuvred into letting Thranduil use his sword, Thranduil attacked. With an unmatched power, he drove Legolas back. If Legolas' had been any slower or any less prepared he would have been on the ground immediately. His knives came up to block Thranduil's sword. The impact made him grit his teeth as his bones rattled. He had forgotten how much strength his father had in his arms. 

Leaping back out of the sword's range, Legolas looked for an opening. He had to admire the way Thranduil handled the blade. One would have thought he was twirling a twig or something equally light, for the speed with which the sword moved was hard even for an elf to follow. 

"You are good at this."

"Of course, _ion nín_. What did you expect?" Thranduil moved his blade in a complicated pattern, the steel cutting through the air, getting closer and closer to Legolas. Legolas moved back, looking for an opening to attack. If he hoped to win, he would have to be patient, a frontal attack would be foolish since Thranduil had the superior strength and reach.

"I expected you to be a little rusty, considering all the time you spend behind a desk."

"Wielding a quill is surprisingly similar to wielding a sword. Each requires concentration and dedication – both of which I have in abundance. Now come, let us finish this." Thranduil narrowed his eyes and pressed his advantage in earnest. 

Legolas swallowed when he saw those green eyes turned feral. He had forgotten how dangerous Thranduil looked with a weapon in hand. "You have been practising, _Ada_," he said accusingly.

"Naturally. Did you expect me to sit uselessly while you went off on a quest to save Middle Earth?"

"You have been fighting!"

Thranduil chuckled at the indignation in Legolas' voice. "Now you know how I feel when you go into battle."

Legolas grumbled and ducked under the swing of Thranduil's sword. Coming under the blade, he went for Thranduil's throat. But before he could make killing point, Thranduil caught his hand, and held it in tightly. "A little slow, little one. Try again." Thranduil pushed Legolas back, causing the younger elf to almost stumble.

By this time a crowd had gathered around the royal elves, each cheering both King and son in almost equal measure. Herenion who was watching with great amusement, turned to ask Arandur, "Do you wish to make a bet on the outcome?"

Arandur answered coldly, "I do not bet." Then he paused significantly before saying, "But if I did, I would say that the King will trounce his son."

"You would have so little faith in your Prince?"

"I would have so much faith in my King."

Herenion winced as Legolas crashed to the ground when Thranduil swept his feet out from under him. He managed to scramble up, just managing to avoid being killed. "Perhaps you are correct."

"I am always correct."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Thranduil watched as Legolas caught his breath, "Do you wish to yield, little one?"

Legolas glared at his father, pushing an errant lock of hair out of his face. He would answer just as soon as he managed to get some air into his lungs. It really was not fair, Thranduil was playing with him, even Legolas could tell as much. He should have never agreed to let Thranduil spar with the sword. "Never, _Ada_." 

Thranduil practically glowed with pride when Legolas managed to attack, despite his obvious fatigue. Of course, that did not mean he was going to let the elfling beat him. It was time to end this; with a cunning honed over ages of practise, he hit Legolas' knives with such force that his son dropped them. Before he could react and defend himself, Thranduil rested his blade against Legolas' neck, "I guess I win."

"I guess you do. Now may I collapse?"

Thranduil chortled and gathered Legolas into his arms, letting the child collapse against him. "I think we have had enough exercise for one day."

Legolas lifted his head from its comfortable resting place, Thranduil's chest, "I would say so. Next time we practise – we do it on the archery range."

"I think not – I did not become King by being stupid. There is no way I am going anywhere near an archery field with you."

"I would beat you, you know."

"Of course I do – which is why I am not going to practise with you."

Legolas grinned and let Thranduil take him inside.

Arandur turned to Herenion, "I was correct."

"Yes, you were. It is most fortunate for me that you do not gamble." Herenion winked at the Avari elf and walked in after his two elflings – King and Prince.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	49. Choice

Chapter 49 - Choice 

By the time Erutunín's Company straggled into Tirnen, they were completely exhausted. Erutunín had set a gruelling pace, determined to return home before Rhinure was forced to hold the choosing ceremony. He had been confident that she would delay as long as possible, giving him the time to return home – but it did not hurt to hurry. 

Erutunín shifted on the bed, turning his face slightly so that his ear rested on his wife's stomach. He could hear his child move inside his wife's body – _his_ child. The thought sent a tremor through Erutunín's body. He almost did not get the chance to hold his child in his arms. He almost did not make it home. The thought still made his heart run cold. 

Aldariel stroked his hair, feeling the tension in her husband's frame but choosing not to comment on it. She had heard from her mother what had happened and even though she should have been used to the uncertainty of a warrior's life – after all it was her life as well, still she could not help worrying. Sitting helplessly at home did not improve her temper or her nerves. She should be with Erutunín; that was where her duty lay. She could not wait for her confinement to end – only then would she be able to return to duty.

One more year – such a short time, but for Aldariel it was fast becoming unbearable. Since she had chosen to become pregnant she had removed herself from active duty. According to Clan custom, no Avari woman fought while she carried a child within her. During that time, and for the first year after the birth, her primary responsibility was to the child. Since she chose to bring a life into this world, she had to make sure it thrived. Erutunín was there whenever he could be – even he had cut down on his duties, but the Avari could not spare both of them. Aldariel knew this and accepted the custom's wisdom but it did not help her sleep any better while Erutunín was away. It was hard enough to sustain the child without Erutunín by her side, she did not need to worry about his safety as well.

Erutunín was her husband, her lord – her Bonded. Nothing was more important than him and nothing would ever be. Not even this child of his that she carried. Aldariel did not doubt that this son she carried would be important to her – and it _would_ be a male, just like Erutunín. It was just that he would never be as important as Erutunín was – could he?

Erutunín looked up when he felt his child kick, "What do you think of so deeply, wife of mine? Our daughter does not approve."

"Our _son_ thanks you for your concern but he is fine with whatsoever I think."

Erutunín shook his head, "It will be a daughter, just like you."

"There you are mistaken, husband, it will be a son," Aldariel shot back as quickly, repeating the words almost by rote. This was not the first time they had this conversation.

Erutunín kept silent, thinking it best to humour his wife. She did carry his daughter, after all and for that alone he owed her the world.

Aldariel smiled, glad that she had won the argument – for now. Later, she would bring it up again. Erutunín had the most delightful way of making up. Erutunín smiled back, having a good idea what his wife thought of, if the gleam in her eyes was anything to go by.

But, not matter how pleasing the thought was, Erutunín had other, pressing concerns to take care of. With a small sigh he slid out of bed, bending down to retrieve his sword.

Aldariel watched him silently, noting how he fumbled, ever so slightly with the ties of his belt. She got up to assist him as she had for hundred of years. "Are you prepared?"

Erutunín nodded, "As I will ever be."

"You will not defeat Istion if your attitude is this promising," Aldariel noted a shade maliciously.

"And here I was thinking you did not want me to win in the first place," Erutunín said as harshly. 

"I would never keep you from doing your duty," Aldariel replied stiffly. 

Erutunín sighed; he had not meant to vent his nervousness on Aldariel. She did not deserve to suffer for his doubts. No one should have to suffer what he felt. He lifted Aldariel's resisting chin up so that she looked into his eyes. "You are my duty too, the most important one I will ever have. Nothing can change that. Not even the Second Guard's oath."

"I know, but I cannot help but wish that you would not do this. I hold your Four, and in theory nothing comes before them, but I also know that that theory is rarely borne out by practice."

"You speak of Morion."

Aldariel nodded, not needing to say anything further. Erutunín knew her fears even if she did not speak them out loud. She did not need to speak of them, it was not the Avari way. Practise and an inhuman sensitivity to the unsaid served as well as speech. The Avari spent so much time paying attention to the minutiae that it had become second nature for them to read the smallest signs of emotions.

"You will not end up like Rhîwen."

"Can you promise me that?"

"I can and I do. Once your confinement is over, you will be with me – even if I am the Second Guard. I will ask Mistress to let you join me."

"And if Mistress does not permit it? Rhîwen was not able to join Morion."

"Morion never asked. Besides, there is no reason to suppose that Mistress would refuse my request. She understands what it means to be away from her Bonded."

"You truly think she views her vows to that Eldar the same way you and I would view them?"

Erutunín paused, carefully thinking over his answer in light of what he had seen of the Prince. "Eldar he may be, but he is not so different from us."

"Truly?"

"He is a warrior like us. I do not think that he would accept any less than the Four from Mistress. And neither would she give her Honour lightly. Once given, her vows are as binding as ours – be they sworn to Avari or Eldar."

"If so, then why is she here and not with her husband?"

"She is still the Sacrifice. We still have claim on her."

Aldariel shook her head, "Theory and practice."

Erutunín gathered his wife into a tight embrace – it was getting late and the ceremony would begin soon but Erutunín took the time he needed for his wife. "Everything will work out."

"I hope you are not right about Mistress and her Prince."

"Why?" Erutunín looked down at his wife, surprised. 

Aldariel tightened her grip on Erutunín before answering, "Because I would not wish this pain of separation on anyone, let alone on Mistress Rhinure."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The day was bright and the Sun shone down on the gathered Avari. The main courtyard of Tirnen was packed shoulder to shoulder by black clad elves. Every adult elf present in Tirnen was in the yard. Today they chose their Second Guard, today they made their voices heard. Each gaze was focused on the slight figure of their Sacrifice as she welcomed them and reminded them of their rights and their responsibility. To choose was their right, but to choose well was their responsibility. The Second Guard, together with the First was the first line of defence for the Sacrifice and thus for the Avari themselves. Through service to the Sacrifice, the Second Guard served the Clan. It was in the best interests of the elves if they choose dispassionately, on merit alone.

Rhinure reminded them of this fact today – of their duty today. The words were all too familiar to her for she had spoken them on the day Morion presented himself for the Second Guard's position. However, unlike that day, today there would be a dispute to Istion's request. No one had contested Morion's right to be Second Guard, so the entire ceremony was more of a formality than anything else. Today, Rhinure knew that Erutunín would challenge Istion for the position. She seriously doubted that the Clan would reject Erutunín's claim. 

Rhinure was certain that today the Avari would see a battle for the Second Guard's blade. Today, the right to hold that blade would have be proven. It would not be as easy for either candidate as it had been for Morion. But then, they were not Morion in the first place. If they were, this whole ceremony would not have been necessary.

Rhinure only hoped that Erutunín knew what he was doing. She had no doubts of his commitment or his fighting ability, but she was not so sure of his conviction. Istion hungered for this – he would fight to his utmost and more to win the Blade. She had seen the fire in his eyes. If necessary, Istion would kill today. That fire was lacking in Erutunín and because of that he could lose today. Rhinure was sure of it, she could only hope that Erutunín knew it at some level as well. If he persisted in his claim, Istion would remove him. 

For Istion this was not only a matter of duty, this was a matter of wielding his foster father's Blade. Istion had lost both his parents when he was young – not an uncommon occurrence for the Clan – but what was unusual was that he had found a substitute in Morion, much like Rhinure herself. Morion was Istion's family. It did not matter that the older elf had not considered him to be the same. All that mattered was that Istion believed it to be so. And for family, the Avari would do anything.

Rhinure wondered if she should be letting Istion fight for the Blade. Was he doing this for the Clan or only for himself? She did not begrudge his personal feelings as long as they did not interfere with his judgement. The Second Guard served the Sacrifice – not Rhinure. Would Istion be able to make the distinction? Did Rhinure really want him to? Was she as impartial in this matter as she would wish to be? She wanted Istion to wield Morion's Blade. The thought of anyone else handling it sickened her. Was she letting her feelings interfere with her duty? Was she allowing Istion to fight today because that is what she wanted?

Rhinure shook her head slightly to clear it. Istion was a good fighter and a good Avari. He had never given her reason to think otherwise. And she would only judge him on what he had done so far – that too was the Avari way. What he felt – and she felt – was his own business. 

Rhinure turned back to the Clan to present the contenders.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Istion seems confident," Cothion commented.

"He has reason to be. Mistress Rhinure has taught him well," Ehtewen said as blandly, neither giving away what they felt.

"Who do you think will win, First Advisor?"

"Istion." 

Cothion immediately took umbrage, "My son is one of the best fighters the Avari have, First Advisor."

Túrgwaith raised his brow at Cothion's tone. It was all too easy to bait the Commander through his family. Cothion would have to work on that. "I have no doubt about his ability, Commander. However, you asked me who I thought would win. Istion wants this more than Captain Erutunín does. Do not let your feelings cloud your judgment."

"Erutunín might surprise you yet," Cothion replied stiffly.

"That he might, but I think you tend to underestimate Mistress Rhinure. Istion will beat your son, as she beat you, because he wants the Blade more than Erutunín. Desire can be a powerful motivating factor."

"Emotions have no place in this."

Túrgwaith turned his old, tired eyes on Cothion, "Emotions always have a place in things like this."

"That does not mean that their place is advantageous," Ehtewen spoke quietly. Her eyes were as grim as Túrgwaith's, even though they had not seen as many years as the First Advisor.

"I never said that they were beneficial but they will carry Istion through. Whether that is a good thing or not is debatable."

"Mistress wants Istion to win." Ehtewen turned to look at Rhinure who was addressing the crowds. None of the three elves bothered listening to the speech since they had heard it before – perhaps too many times before.

"Perhaps too much." Túrgwaith wondered if he should continue. Ehtewen was known to be partial to Rhinure – well, as partial as Ehtewen would ever get. But he was surprised when Ehtewen nodded in agreement. It seemed as if the First Guard kept her counsel in all things – even Rhinure.

"I have not seen Mistress Rhinure display such – imbalance, since Sarniel killed herself."

"It is because of that Prince," Cothion said grimly.

"How can you be so sure? You have never met him," Ehtewen asked curiously.

"From what you and Erutunín have told me, this Prince Legolas is not someone to be underestimated. He exerts this strange fascination on those around him. He is young but he already leads his troops into battle."

"So does Mistress."

"Yes, but that is because she is sworn to us, not the other way around. If she does not perform well she can be removed. She knows this as well as we do. All of us are expendable. But those Silvan elves have sworn to follow that child."

"He is no child, Commander. He knows what he does."

"I am sure he does, First Guard. But to convince other people of it he must be, at the very least, highly persuasive. Do you not agree?"

"Granted."

"And his father is known to be a charismatic elf," Cothion continued.

"And a dangerous one," Túrgwaith added.

"You have met him, have you not?"

Túrgwaith nodded, "It was soon after he had returned from Dagorlad. He was a young leader then but very competent. I met him when Sarniel went to ask him for permission to settle in Mirkwood. Even then I could feel the power in him."

Cothion nodded impatiently, "So we all agree that the Prince not only comes from a dangerous family but is able himself?" When the other two nodded he continued, "If it was only the matter of his competence I would not even bother bringing this up – Mistress is more than capable of looking after herself and us. However, I am not sure whether she will be as impervious to the Prince's obvious charms. She is not very knowledgeable about males in the first place and even less so around males who pursue her as obviously as Prince Legolas does."

"The sex will lose its potency after a while, Commander."

"And if it does not? What if Prince Legolas is able to control her emotions through it? We all know how treacherous emotions can be. They can make us forget our honour, our duty. We are all vulnerable to them – Mistress is no exception. I do not accuse her of failing us; I doubt that anyone in her position will be able to do better. However, that does nullify the risk we face. Prince Legolas already holds her four vows, if he learns to control her heart as well we will lose her."

"Very well reasoned, Commander. But what do you propose to do about it?" Túrgwaith asked.

"Nothing for now. Mistress Rhinure is still the Sacrifice and I will not condemn her for what she might – or might not – feel. Until her actions damn her, I will do nothing. She had done well for the Clan and that should be remembered."

"She will remove herself without your promptings if she feels she has been compromised." 

"I believe so, but I would want to make sure of it, First Guard."

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"If Erutunín loses, then I will be accompanying Mistress back to the Woodland Realm. I will see her with the Prince for myself before I make a decision. We cannot forget that how she behaves _might_ be the best way to deal with the Eldar. The Lost Ones are still a threat. If they decide to move against us, the Wood-elves will become our last line of defence. We lost another Spymaster but we have not been able to find out where the Lost Ones are."

"Mistress asked all Spymasters to be recalled."

"Not all of them, First Advisor. A few are still in the field – the necessary ones."

"Why was I not told of this?" Túrgwaith demanded.

"The decision was between the Sacrifice and her Heir. She did not deem it necessary to tell you."

Túrgwaith narrowed his eyes, looking coldly at Cothion, "And why did you not tell me?"

"I still obey when my Mistress orders me, First Advisor. You should remember that."

Túrgwaith kept his voice low but cutting, "Such _loyalty_, Commander." He knew that the statement would nettle Cothion. It almost bordered on an insult to suggest that he had given his emotions to Rhinure. It implied a recognised emotional connection, something which was anathema to the Avari.

"Do you mean to imply something, First Advisor?"

"Nothing whatsoever, Commander. But you seem obviously rankled by the statement. It does not speak well of your control of your emotions. Perhaps you should be looking at yourself before you accuse Mistress of being imbalanced."

"I am completely in control, First Advisor," Cothion bit out.

"Are you certain of that, Commander? Are you sure that your desire to accompany Mistress Rhinure has nothing to do with the desire to see your brother? After all, it _has_ been a long time since you have laid eyes on him."

"You over-step your boundaries, First Advisor. I am still Heir and I still outrank you."

"That you do," Túrgwaith said pleasantly. "But you have not answered the question."

"The question does not deserve an answer," Ehtewen put in before Cothion could reply. "To accuse the Commander of such petty motives is beneath you, First Advisor. You forget that the Commander was the one who sent Arandur away in the first place – without regard for Blood ties, without regard for his personal comfort. All because the Avari asked it of him. Even if the only reason he wanted to go was to see Arandur, you cannot begrudge him that. It is his right. Arandur is still Kin."

"Perhaps you are correct, First Guard. But it is _my_ job to be suspicious. If I am incorrect then it does not matter that I asked. The Commander can overlook the statement as irrelevant."

"And I am going to do exactly that." Cothion turned to look at Rhinure, determined not to let Túrgwaith aggravate him further. 

Of course, he could not say what annoyed him more – the fact that Túrgwaith had made the accusation in the first place, or that it had some truth in it.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure beckoned Istion and Erutunín to step forward and stand beside her. Though they did not need it, she introduced them – who they were, what they had done, their strengths, their weaknesses - all that they owed the Clan and all the Clan owed them. She spoke of each one's right to wield the Second Guard's Blade. She reminded the gathered elves to choose wisely since the position was binding for life – a terrible position for any immortal. And last she warned them that if they did not unanimously choose, the matter would be decided in battle – by the Blade, as was the Avari way.

Since Erutunín was the older, it was his privilege to be presented first. Rhinure placed her hand on his shoulder and called out in a clear, high voice, "This is Erutunín, Captain of our forces, son of Cothion, husband to Aldariel – soon to be father. He has the blood, the rank and the experience. Do you, collectively, wish him to wield the Blade of the Second Guard?"

Perhaps half of the crowd, maybe a little more roared its approval. Erutunín felt proud at his people's approbation but he knew that it would no be enough. Too many people opposed his petition. Istion had enough support to take this into battle, if he so wished.

Istion stepped forward, taking Erutunín's place. Rhinure asked the question of the Avari again and received a positive response from the remainder. The ceremony was now in dead-lock – without a clear preference each candidate's right was still valid. Unless one of them backed down, this would go to a trial by battle.

Rhinure turned to the two elves, now standing shoulder to shoulder, mouths set in a determined line. "Do you, Istion, relent your position and throw your support to your elder?"

"I do not. My Clan is best served by _my _appointment."

"Do you, Erutunín, yield your petition and give your support to you Clansman?"

"I do not. My Clan is not best served by him."

"Then this will be decided by arms, until one yields – or dies." Rhinure turned to the table behind her where Istion's and Erutunín's weapons lay. She handed his sword to Erutunín. "Fight well for you fight for your Clan." Then Istion, "Fight to win, for victory alone is acceptable." 

Rhinure stepped back, "May your arms never falter and your Blades remain sharp. Now – fight."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The two Avari fighters accepted the weapons from their Sacrifice and stepped off the dais. They turned and saluted Rhinure, reiterating their commitment to serve their Clan. Rhinure accepted gravely and went to join the rest of the Avari Council.

Rhinure, as befitted her position stood in front. On her left and right respectively were Túrgwaith and Cothion. They were two steps behind her, signifying their inferior rank to the Sacrifice. Right behind Rhinure was Ehtewen in her guise as First Guard. No Second Guard stood beside her but after today, he would be able to take his place in defending his Mistress.

Usually, that would have been it – the Avari Council – the Sacrifice, Heir, First Advisor, First and Second Guard. However, just for today, right next to Rhinure, stood Mîrneth – Morion's son. It was a unique mark of honour, and one that re-enforced the message – today's ceremony was about the Second Guard.  

Rhinure sat back in her seat and nodded to the child in greeting. Mîrneth immediately straightened and gripped the sword even more tightly – determined to impress his Sacrifice. There was no trace of any familial feeling in his face, any acknowledgment that his cousin sat next to him. For him, Rhinure was and always would be the Sacrifice. The fact that she happened to be Morion's niece as well was immaterial. By accepting the mantle of the Sacrifice she had given up the rest of her identity. She was always Mistress – never Rhinure, not even to her Blood.

As Rhinure gave the signal for Istion and Erutunín to begin, she wondered if Erutunín was prepared for such a loss. If he became Second Guard, no longer would he just be Erutunín to the Avari. His own Blade would be passed on to another, while he would take on one that had been wielded for Ages before his birth. 

Perhaps it would be better if Istion won after all. He did not have any Blood left; all had been killed in orc raids when he was young. There would be no one to mourn the loss of Istion, no mother, no father, no sibling. There would be no one to turn accusing eyes on him, and silently ask why they were left behind. 

Perhaps that was best.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Erutunín and Istion saluted each other warily. Each knew that the other was a skilled fighter and not prone to giving up easily. They withdrew their weapons, bringing them up in almost identical motions. As they fell into a defensive stance, they went over each other strengths and the few weaknesses. Erutunín had age and experience over Istion, but he knew it was not that simple. It was never that simple. Istion had that ferocity and determination that reminded one of Rhinure. And as Rhinure had defeated Cothion, it was very possible that Istion would defeat his senior as well.

Perhaps it was a likeness of spirit that had prompted Rhinure to train Istion. Morion would have been a more than adequate teacher, but Rhinure had insisted. If anyone would make Istion a warrior, it would be her. After all, who better than Rhinure to hone the shard that circumstance had created into a weapon for the Avari. She knew from personal experience what was needed.

"I will win. I will defeat you," Istion whispered. He brought up his sword into attack position, signalling that it was finally time to begin

Erutunín shook his head – Istion was too much like Rhinure. "I will not be intimated by empty threats."

"That was not a threat, it was a warning."

"We shall see." With that, Erutunín attacked the other elf.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Cothion watched with pride when he saw his son take the initiative and finally attack. Both elves fought with a concentration and skill that was a credit to their respective teachers. Though it was probably not the purest of motives, Cothion hoped that his son would trounce Istion. Through his son, Cothion hoped to avenge the slight done against him so many years ago. While he had accepted that the better and more determined fighter had won that day, he could not help but feel a slight envy towards Rhinure.

It was an honour to serve his people in whatever position – Sacrifice or Heir, it really did not matter to Cothion. The truth of the matter was that the Heir in his role as the Commander of the Avari forces was more concerned with the martial defence of his Clan. Since the Avari were all warriors, Rhinure was involved in this aspect as well. But her duties encompassed the well-being of the entire Clan – a tenuous thing at best. She had to look at the bigger picture, to make sure that whatever was done was in the long term interests of the Avari. Cothion knew that temperamentally he was not suited to such task – he was too volatile. He enjoyed the immediacy of his position as Commander, and Rhinure rarely interfered in his decisions. 

Still, he had lost to Rhinure. And that thought would forever rankle.

As Cothion watched the two fighters, his thoughts and concerns went out to his son. If his son won today, he would no longer be Erutunín but the Second Guard. It would involve grave forfeiture on Erutunín's part but Cothion was confident that his son would meet even that challenge. And it was not as if the ties of Blood would be broken by Erutunín's appointment. Yes, Blood was often thinned by duty but it always remained Blood.

And then there was Erutunín's new child – the child would wield Erutunín's old Blade if Erutunín won the new one. And as long as that was done, the old Erutunín would be remembered. In Erutunín's child and wife, Erutunín would live on even if all others saw him as only the Second Guard. As long as he had his family, Erutunín would always keep that private part of him alive that made him the elf he was. 

Cothion looked over the crowd to where his wife stood. Their eyes met and both knew what the other thought right at that moment. If being Commander was the price he had to pay to protect her and his people, then Cothion was more than ready to do so. Whatever else he had given up, Cothion had the satisfaction that he was making a difference – that he was doing his duty. He knew that Erutunín felt the same.

Now the question was, did Istion have the same incentive?

   **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Erutunín parried a particularly vicious blow aimed at his legs. He frowned; Istion would have taken off his legs if Erutunín had not blocked it. Istion saw Erutunín's distraction and doubled his blows. Erutunín hissed in pain as Istion's sword sliced his arm.

The sound caused both elves to stop for a moment. Istion watched the blood flowing down Erutunín's arm onto the ground. "Please back down, Captain. I do not want to be responsible for a child growing up without his father."

"You will not be."

"I will kill you if I must."

Erutunín did not reply but he lunged forward, managing to cut Istion before the younger elf danced back. "I know – as will I."

Istion smiled grimly, feeling the warmth on his arm. They were both committed now.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Cothion somehow managed to keep quiet when Istion managed to get past Erutunín's defence. He did not how he did but he managed to keep silent. Erutunín had become careless, underestimating the younger elf. The wound was minor but it would serve as a warning. This was no game that he played, this was a battle and one in which Erutunín could lose his life. One in which he _would_ lose his life if he did not take Istion more seriously.

He glanced over to where Rhinure stood, remembering their battle. That day it had been Cothion who had drawn first blood but Rhinure had taken the warning and come back to defeat the Commander. Perhaps Erutunín would do the same. Cothion could only hope.

He settled back and tried to watch with a critical eye – a commander watching a recruit, not a father watching his son. Still, he could not help rejoice when Erutunín struck back.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

It seemed as if Istion's first blow would also be his last. Erutunín had woken up from his stupor and seemed all the more determined not to let Istion win. Istion wondered if justice truly existed in life – Erutunín did not want to win, he just wanted Istion to lose. He did not believe Istion would be a good Second Guard, and for that he was willing to sacrifice himself and his life.

In some respects, Istion admired that devotion to duty. Erutunín was not the type to only complain, he was the type to present a solution – in this case himself. However, none of this was going to stop Istion from winning. 

He was going to be Second Guard – for Morion, for Rhinure and most of all, for himself.

And he would do anything he had to in order to win.  

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure held her breath when Istion fell back under Erutunín's assault. His arm was bleeding freely, Erutunín must have stuck him harder than Rhinure had first thought. Istion's strength seemed to be flagging – he would not survive much longer. Erutunín would win – and Morion's Blade would be forever lost to her.

Rhinure swallowed, disgusted with herself. Istion could lose his life and all she could think about was herself. Morion would be ashamed of her. She should be thinking about her Clan and the potential Second Guards. She should be cataloguing their strengths, fighting styles, weaknesses – anything and everything that might be useful later.  She determinedly focused on the battle – watching even more closely, determined not to lose track about what this ceremony was about.

It was only then did she notice something out of place. Istion's retreat was too systematic – too controlled. It was almost as if Istion was letting Erutunín win. But why? Had he given up? 

_*~ NO! ~*_

Rhinure eyes widened as she realised what Istion was planning. He must not do that.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Istion let Erutunín drive him back, letting the older elf's blade come closer and closer – along with the elf himself. Just a little more and he would have Erutunín exactly where he wanted.

_*~ Right about – now! ~*_

As Erutunín's sword swung down, Istion dropped his guard, letting the blade slice into his unprotected side. Not all the way through, but enough to slow Erutunín down. As the sword bit into his flesh, Istion swung in closer, using his arm knife to attack the vulnerable point behind Erutunín's neck.

Kill point.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Cothion watched with a sick sense of fascination as Istion let Erutunín wound him. As soon as the sword struck flesh, Cothion knew what Istion had planned. He knew that Istion would arc in, letting the sword sink in – slowing down in opponent in order to make the kill. He knew that Istion would use his knife arm to attack Erutunín's neck.

He knew because that was exactly what Rhinure did to him. 

Though Rhinure did not have the skill to defeat him, she had something a lot more potent – a fanatical devotion to win. She was willing to almost kill herself in order to become Sacrifice. She had sheathed the blade with her own body so that she could defeat Cothion. 

Cothion would never forget that moment – the horror of it as his sword went inside her body, causing the blood to gush out of the wound. He would never forget the determination in Rhinure's eyes as she had pushed herself into the blade so as to reach Cothion with her knife. That frightening devotion had won the day for her. In the face of such will even Cothion had to admit defeat. It was that madness which had made Rhinure Sacrifice and which still boiled in her eyes from time to time. That madness still held Cothion enthralled and slightly afraid.

Now it seemed as if Istion was infected with that dedication as well. Perhaps a little insanity was the mark of a victor. 

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Istion's knife hovered over Erutunín's flesh. "Tell Mistress that you concede." 

"I will not."

"Do not make me kill you, Erutunín. I have won and you know it. Do not make me carry out the final step. Give in." Istion's voice was raspy and ever so tired.

"I will not bring dishonour to my name and my Blood."

"There is no shame in admitting defeat. The dishonour would be if you left your wife and child alone. The disgrace would be if you robbed your Clan of a good Captain."

Erutunín set his jaw and did not say anything. If he could drag this out for just a little longer he could still win this.  Istion's blood loss would make him slow and careless. Erutunín would be able to escape with his life and his dignity.

Istion's dagger came down over Erutunín's neck, drawing blood slightly. Erutunín looked into Istion's eyes. They were full of pain but they were not clouded. He knew what Erutunín was thinking and he was telling him as clearly that the plan would not work. If Erutunín did not surrender, he would die.

"Please, Erutunín. For Aldariel."

The sound of his beloved wife's name was enough to remind Erutunín of his duty. Before anything else – his Clan, his honour, his life – came his Bonded. He had to return to her as he had promised. That was where his duty lay – not on this blood-covered field. 

Erutunín nodded grimly, and threw down his sword.

Istion had won.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure stepped forward when she saw Erutunín drop his weapon, making sure that the immense relief she felt was absent from her face. Mîrneth followed behind her, still gripping the sword tightly. As Istion stumbled towards him, blood still flowing from his side, he lifted the sword up and presented it to the elf.

Istion gripped the weapon with a trembling, blood soaked hand. His blood flowed over the metal, making the sword truly his. Istion smiled, _*~ For you, Morion. ~*_

Putting his new Blade into the scabbard, Istion turned to Rhinure, "I am at your service, Mistress."

Rhinure turned at said in a loud voice so that all the Avari could hear, "We welcome you, Second Guard." At that, the on looking Avari saluted Istion, fists to their hearts and welcome in their eyes.

Istion took a step forward, none too steady on his feet. "May I make the Avari proud." As he said that he stumbled, exhaustion making him dizzy. He would have fallen if Rhinure had not caught him. As he felt her arms steady him he whispered softly so that only she could hear, "He would have been proud of me, yes?"

Rhinure bent forward so that no other could hear her words, "I believe he would have been very pleased."

Istion smiled, "Thank you, Rhinure." And with those unconsidered words, Istion fainted.

Rhinure looked down at the unconscious Avari in her arms, "I, too, am proud of you, little one."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry the chapter took so long. Since I know all of you who are reading this probably want me to update as soon as possible. Therefore, I am not going to reply to all reviews (though I love all of you), just to the ones who asked me specific questions (not the ones that asked me what was going to happen next of course). Saves time, and lets me get on with chap 50:

Generally though: thank you all who liked the last chapter. I loved writing the sparring scene as well. I am in love with both father and son (sounds weird no?). Explanations are coming soon and for all those looking forward to some smut – the "reunion" is pretty soon (by my standards) so you just might get your wish. (Standard disclaimer – I don't write R rated stuff).

**Miman: **Man you ask a lot of questions! J The plot related questions will all be answered later. I will try to answer the ones I can without spoiling the story. 

Rhinure hides her intent from Thranduil because she doesn't trust him. Why exactly she doesn't has partly to do with who the Lost ones are (more on that later) and partly because she is Avari. Avari, to my mind are the most vilified race of elves (well as vilified as elves can get). Lots of prejudice involved. A more complete explanation is coming up in about 2 chapters. 

Legolas said in about 120 Fourth Age, when Aragorn dies. That is canon so it will happen on schedule. No change there – now whether Rhinure sails with him or not. That is debatable. What do you think?

If Rhinure dies the alliance would definitely be in jeopardy. It goes something like this. The Avari follow Rhinure – who is Thranduil's daughter-in-law. If he asks Rhinure to do something, then she can ask her Avari in turn. But if there is no Rhinure, there is no reason to listen to Thranduil. However, they could still choose to do so. But then they would have a choice, now they have an obligation.

I have not planned to give Legolas and Rhinure children anytime soon – but I reserve the right to change that. As elves they would have to consciously chose to conceive. Don't see that happening soon – they can't even be in the same room for long without having a tiff. 

Rhinure was a virgin on her marriage right. I think Legolas was one as well – but you can argue it anyway, for either. It does not make much of a difference – except that this is the first time that either has been in a sexually pleasing relationship (part of the reason why Cothion says that Legolas has a sexual hold on Rhinure). Now you can take that to mean that the sex between Legolas and Rhinure is very good or that they are both inexperienced. Your wish.

Their love relationship: They are falling in love, not in love yet. There is a big difference. And remember – EVERYTHING looks better from a distance. Even marriage. Wait until they get back together. ;) And since this is a romance (no matter how much politics I bring into it) – the main plot is moving. Trust me it all makes a difference later.

As for what kind of Punjabi I am – neither Sikh nor Jat. Can you guess what is left?

As for downloading it – you can try www. storiesofarda.com. It is posted there as well. Or just save it as a web page and use word to manipulate it.

**AerinBrown: **I have no intention of taking this higher than PG-13. In the beginning it was a G. That is why I said it might get worse later. What parts did you skip? I can try toning them down for you if you wish. Or give you a little summary. As far as I know, none of them should be unsuitable for anyone above 13 (I think).

**FaerieQueen: **I just graduated from university. And unfortunately, my new career is not in writing. This is something I do for fun – even though it takes up more of my time that work. ;)

I think that's about all. I am now going to go work on Chapter 50. Wish me luck.


	50. Debt

Chapter 50 – Debt 

Legolas stifled a groan as he kneaded his stiff shoulders. They still ached after that little _workout_ with Thranduil. His father was too strong for Legolas' own good. Legolas drew back the bowstring, trying to ignore his protesting body. Elves supposed to be hardy. Elves were supposed to ignore pain. Elves … were not meant to fight with their fathers because they would be royally trounced. 

Legolas sighed and lowered his practice bow, causing the instructor to look at him askance. This was probably the first time in his memory that Prince Legolas had ended his archery practice early. Legolas shook his head tiredly, stalling any awkward questions. He did not want others to know how badly he had lost. Though he might as well have not bothered, if the instructor's knowing smirk was any indication of how fast news travelled in Mirkwood. 

_*~ Perhaps a walk in the garden will do me good. ~*_ Legolas acknowledged the bows the smiling guards made him. _*~ A nice secluded garden. ~*_

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The gardens had been another bad idea in a week full of bad ideas for Legolas. The solitude caused Legolas' thoughts to wander, and they wandered right to Rhinure. He could not help but imagine what it would be like to have her by his side.

They would walk side by side along the green, slightly overgrown paths, arms lightly touching but otherwise displaying no outward signs of intimacy. Rhinure would naturally be upset and bored since she had no interest in horticulture. Legolas would, nonetheless, insist on talking, if only so that he could see that little frown mar her forehead. Her eyebrows would draw down and that bristling, adorably irritated expression would flash through her eyes.

As soon as that would happen, Legolas would turn and gather her into his arms. She would, as a matter of course, protest but he would silence her anyway. Her mouth would yield to him and her body mould to his, the only time Rhinure would ever be that soft.

They would kiss until neither's knees were capable of holding them up. They would sink to the soft grass, mouths clinging to each other, bodies straining to get even closer. Legolas would lay Rhinure back, hands moving to remove …

_*~ Enough! ~*_ Legolas viciously slammed the door on such thoughts. Rhinure was not here and thoughts like these left him aching. He missed her, he could not deny that. Perhaps it should have surprised him how much he missed her. After all, it had not been that long ago that Rhinure had been a complete stranger. It had not been that long ago that Legolas' life went ahead without her. Now, Legolas sighed, now he could not imagine anyone else in his arms. 

Legolas looked around. Suddenly the solitude felt suspiciously like loneliness. 

_*~ Come back, Rhinure. ~*_

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"Are you thinking of one elf in particular or will any do?"

Legolas looked up to find Arandur standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Surprise made his words a little brusque.

"This happens to be a public garden, _hîr nín_ – and one of my favourite places. I saw you enter and thought you could use some company. If mine will not do then I can send for another."

"Thank you for your concern but I am fine. You do not need to bother. I will leave if I am disturbing you."

Arandur looked at the young Prince, noting the droop of his shoulders and the way his fingers unconsciously stroked a long-stemmed rose. "Are you sure, my Lord? I am not she, but I am Avari."

Legolas' head snapped up, eyes narrowed. He did not appreciate Arandur's presumption, no matter how well meaning. Arandur ignored the look and sat down next to the Eldar, driven by an uncharacteristic desire for company. The Avari arrival had stirred up a longing that Arandur had spent centuries suppressing. Their departure, without him, had left him even more conscious of his exile than he had been for a long time. Legolas was possibly the only one who would understand. In some way, he too had been left behind.

"I hear you met my nephew."

"Your nephew?"

"Erutunín."

 "I did not know he was your nephew."

"My brother's son." Arandur fell silent, not knowing what to say now that he had intruded upon Legolas. "Did he … did he ask about me?"

Legolas shook his head, "I am sorry but the chance never came up. We did not speak for long."

Arandur nodded, but did not say anything. He had not really expected Erutunín to ask – but he had hoped. 

An uncomfortable silence fell on both elves, neither knowing what to say to comfort the other. Legolas finally asked, more to say something than out of real curiosity, "So – do you have any sisters?"

"No, only one brother."

"I have never seen him at the Palace."

"He has never been to the Palace."

"Then – when was the last time you saw him?"

"Before I took service in the Home Guard."

"That was," Legolas paused when he realised exactly how long Arandur been serving at the Palace, "1466 years ago."

"Yes."

Legolas swallowed, "And in that time, you have never seen your family? Not even once?"

"In that time I have never seen my Blood – I have no family."

"But you just said you had a brother and a nephew."

"They are my Blood Kin, but not my family."

Legolas was confused and was going to ask Arandur to explain, when the Avari continued himself, "A family is formed by choice, Blood by birth. King Thranduil is your family because you so choose. The fact that you were born his son just re-enforces the tie, it does not create it."

"Does – does Rhinure have such family?" Legolas hoped that the answer would affirmative. He did not want her to speak in such a heart-rending manner. He wanted her to know the joy that he felt when he was with his father.

"She did – Morion."

"No others, no brother, sister – father, mother?" Legolas asked with rising urgency, every time Arandur shook his head no. "Then she is alone?"

"She has you – you are her husband, her Bonded." Legolas could not help the fierce pride that statement evoked. The fact that another Avari considered him important to Rhinure's life, in a way validated what they shared. "You are Kin and might even become her family. She has that opportunity if she chooses to take it. And do remember, she will always have the Clan."

"So do you. You are Avari and will always be one."

"Perhaps, but those Kin ties seem very weak when I am here and the Avari are not."

Legolas sighed, knowing exactly how Arandur felt. Being away from Rhinure made him wonder, made him doubt, made him hurt. It was a lot easier when she was near – even though being with her caused as many problems as being away from her. 

"You miss her, do you not?" Arandur asked.

"Yes – how could I not?"

Arandur nodded knowingly, "Mistress is a memorable _elleth_ – most Sacrifices are. Her mother certainly had a presence about her."

"Rhinure's mother was Sacrifice too?" Legolas asked eagerly, interested in any information about his wife.

"Yes. When she … died, Mistress Rhinure took her place."

"How long has Rhinure been Sacrifice?"

"Sarniel – her mother, died in III 1553. Mistress became Sacrifice before the year was out."

"Rhinure must have been very young then," Legolas mused.

"She was 1136."

"So she is 270 years younger than I am." Legolas felt absurdly pleased at the thought. Though age difference was not as important amongst elves as it was for humans, Legolas was pleased that he was older. He did not know how, but he was determined to use this to his advantage. He would have some reason to lord it over his stubborn wife. After that flash of frivolous pride subsided, Legolas realised something else, "You joined the Home Guard the year she became Sacrifice?"

"Three months before she swore the oaths."

"Why did you never go back?"

"I swore to serve your father, and until my service is over I cannot go home."

Legolas looked down to the _karha_ on Arandur's hand, and the three rings on it. "Are those rings for the vows you swore to the King?"

"Yes."

"They are three."

"You are very observant, my Lord."

"You serve _Adar_ for life."

"Yes."

"Then …"

"Then, I will never go home."

Legolas was shocked at the finality in the Avari's tone. He could not imagine such a life. This was not service, this was slavery. Never to see your home, never to see your Kin. And if Legolas understood the Avari custom – there would be no chance to choose your family either. How could Arandur ever hope to do so when his people were far away? "Rhinure should not have done that to you."

"Your anger clouds your judgement, my Prince. Mistress did not do this, she was not Sacrifice then. Her heir, Commander Cothion, ordered me to come here."

"Then he is to blame for your exile."

"It does not work that way, my Lord. He cannot, he did not order me to swear to serve King Thranduil. In the end, only I am to blame. It was my choice to swear. If I had refused, he would have sent me back and I would be with my people."

"This Cothion must have had some idea of what you were going to do, otherwise he would not have sent you."

Arandur's jaw tightened as he controlled the anger that surged through him. Cothion had known exactly what he would have chosen. He had known that Arandur would have never refused to serve since that is what the Clan needed him to do. He had known that his baby brother was the only Avari who would have obeyed without being ordered. "It was my choice, and my choice alone."

_*~ And it is my choice never to call him family. ~*_

Legolas decided not to pressure Arandur about this matter, but it was clear that Cothion was to blame. There had been no compulsion per se, but expectations could often be as binding. Legolas knew, had he not married Rhinure because Thranduil wanted it of him. "What convinced you to serve _Adar_?"

"My Clan needed me to. I was the surety to the King of the Avari's good behaviour. I was the example that proved the Avari worth."

Legolas felt strangely disappointed at that brutally honest behaviour. He was proud of serving his father and wanted – often expected – others to feel the same way. This was especially true of Arandur, who he had always admired. Those feelings, pushed to the background after his revelation, came bubbling to the surface again. Legolas realised at that moment that he had forgiven the Avari for his deception. Arandur was still Captain of the Home Guard, an elf who had served his father and people loyally for over a thousand years. Being Avari, doing his duty even though it meant isolation from everything he had ever known, just highlighted the elf's commitment. After knowing Rhinure, and learning more about her people, Legolas could appreciate the sacrifice more than ever. 

"Do you ever regret your choice?"

"Even if I did, it would change nothing. What I feel does not affect what I do."

"Do you really believe that? How can you divorce action and feeling so easily? We are emotional creatures, we cannot survive without them."

"I did not say I, or the Avari, did not feel. We just do not let it influence us, as far as it is possible. In battle you keep what you fear under control, push it deep down. We only do the same."

"Life is not a battle."

"It is for us."

"How can it be?"

"Life is a struggle for us – it always has been. We have suffered captivity but we managed to escape. We suffered neglect but we managed to survive. But we have paid a heavy price for these things. We lost our home to Morgoth's evil, and our innocence. Cuiviénen was the only home we knew but it was also known to his minions. One by one, with a single-mindedness borne from madness, all of us were imprisoned. Some of us escaped, some of us did not. But we were scattered, too weak to fight back. Since then, the Avari have been wanderers, refugees with no place to call our own.

"It has only been recently that we have found a resting place in Mirkwood, but not all the Avari. Thirteen clans we were before the First Age, now we are only three. Only three have found some sort of home. And even these three – the Clan – face trouble once more. Once more our home is threatened. With a life like that, do you wonder why we call it a battle?"

Legolas could only nod dumbly, his throat blocked at the thought of his fellow elves having suffered so much. The Silvan elves had suffered upheaval too but they had always had each other. Even when they set out to create a new home, they knew that they would be together. That sense of belonging – to a family, had held them together, and had given them the courage to fight the Shadow no matter what the cost. But if they, too had been scattered and broken as the Avari were, would they have fared differently?

In the face of Legolas' silence, Arandur continued, "Like any battle, emotions confuse and eventually betray us. Was Mistress' loss not enough to convince you of that? She lost Morion because she let her feelings get the better of her. She, like all Avari, recognises that as elves, we are vulnerable to our hearts but we try to minimise its damage. We may give into it when we are alone, when we cannot hurt others, but when it comes to interaction and public life we always try to act with dispassion and detachment. That is the only way we know."

"And Rhinure?" Legolas whispered. "Does she believe the same?"

"She is Avari."

And that was enough; Arandur did not need to say anymore. Legolas knew what that meant for him and for his relationship with Rhinure. While he respected Rhinure's right to live as she chose, he knew deep in his heart that he would not be happy with Rhinure's detached approach. He did not want his wife's dispassion; if anything, he wanted the complete opposite. He wanted her to want him, to need him with everything in her – mind, body, soul, and heart. He wanted her trust, her faith, her tenderness – all the emotions she felt but denied him. He wanted her love.

Legolas immediately shied away from that thought. He would not think of love at this point, he just could not. The possibility that he might not receive it from Rhinure frightened him. He would not leave her; he could not break his marriage vows even though the possibility that it might forever remain an emotionless union made him hurt with more than a physical pain. 

He would not think about this – there had to be a way to work around this. There had to be a way to make the Avari see that emotions too had their uses. He had to make Rhinure see that she was safe with him, safe to share anything – even something she had been taught to avoid all her life. There had to be a way.

He would think of it later, Legolas promised himself. For now, he had to distract himself. "If your oaths did not bind you, would you have stayed in Mirkwood?"

"Your father would not have let me stay without making some oath of allegiance, my Lord. I made the only one that was meaningful to me – to serve."

"I know, but can you not humour my question?"

"I suppose I could." Arandur paused for the minute to consider the request seriously – as he did all things. "If my oaths, to your father and to … others, did not hold me here then – I would not stay."

Legolas looked suspiciously at Arandur, wondering if how he should construe that statement. Finally, he decided to give Arandur the freedom of speaking completely and honestly,  "Why?"

"When I left Tirnen there was a someone waiting for me. I know not if she still waits but given the choice I would like to tell her that I think of her still."

"Is this someone your wife?"

"No, but she could have been."

"Have you heard from her since you came here?"

"No."

"Then," Legolas hesitated but he _had_ to voice his opinion, "she might not wait for you. She might have … moved on, so to speak."

"She might have."

"Then, why would you want to see her?"

"To tell her that I have not. I have no right to expect anything from her and I do not. If she has Bonded to another then that is her due."

"You love her."

Arandur stiffened at Legolas' accusation, "That, my Lord, is none of your concern."

"But you do, do you not?" Legolas persisted. If Arandur could love and be made to admit it, then Rhinure could not be that hard to convince.

"Perhaps I should leave you, my Lord. This conversation seems to be over," Arandur said coldly.

"Captain, I apologise. I did not mean to offend." Legolas knew that he had crossed that invisible boundary separating curiosity and impropriety. But he had been unable to help himself. 

Arandur looked at the Sindar, "Do you believe your apology makes matters better?"

"No, but it is my way of admitting my mistake."

"I need no such admission from you, my Lord."

"But if you accept it then you will also be accepting my vow that I will not let it happen again."

"My Lord, you inevitably will overstep yourself. You will not be able to help it. Restraint is not one of your strengths."

Legolas smiled; Arandur's words were enough to tell him that he had been forgiven. The Avari had the most roundabout way of saying something so simple – apology accepted. But they were right that after a while even apologies lost meaning. If actions did not back them up then they became meaningless – noise instead of words. Perhaps that is why the Avari avoided the words so markedly. Perhaps they been inundated by so much noise that they could not hear the words. Perhaps they knew not how to distinguish between sincerity and artificiality. 

Maybe that was the key to Legolas' "Rhinure" problem. All Legolas had to do was show her that he meant whatever he said to her. Yes, that was it – convince her of his seriousness. Simple.

Now if she would only come home.

"Are you accusing me of being rash, Captain?"

"If you wish to take my words as such then, of course, you may do so."

Legolas grinned, "Such a high opinion you have of me, do you not?"

Arandur replied so seriously that it gave Legolas pause. "Yes, I do."

"If you have such a high opinion of me then how can you regret staying in the Realm?"

"Did I ever say I regretted staying?"

"You said that given a choice you would return to Tirnen – which, by the way, is a most appropriate name for your home."

"Thank you. I have always found it … resonant. However, my saying that I wanted to return to Tirnen does not mean that I regret staying in the Kingdom. Regret would imply that I made an error by swearing my vows. I do not think of them as a mistake."

"How can you not when you only see them as something done for your people? How can you not mourn every day spent away from your people when there is nothing for you here?"

"The fact that what I do here helps my people is enough. It is not an ideal situation. I would like to be with my people; I will not deny that. My desire to be with them, however, does not mean that there is nothing for me in Mirkwood. There is duty, service – and honour for me here. Serving your father brings me honour – more than you can imagine."

"How so?"

"You will not understand."

"Explain it to me – I might," Legolas insisted. This was the first positive thing Arandur had said and it intrigued him. He could not imagine anyone serving as loyally as Arandur did without feeling something for the King. From what Legolas has learnt of the Avari, this loyalty could come even from great dislike. The pride they took in their service, in doing their duty, prompted them to be meticulous in all circumstances. If Arandur hated the King, it was more likely that not that he would serve with an even greater zeal – all to prove that his private feelings did not make a difference. Legolas did not want such a fate for the Captain, which was partly why he had hoped that Arandur viewed his life in Mirkwood with some degree of pleasantness. The conversation – till now – had not sustained that hope. 

Arandur sighed softly, too softly for Legolas to hear. He did not really want to talk about this but his Prince has asked. And he could not lie. "You remember that I told you that it was only recently that the Avari came to Mirkwood?" Legolas nodded. "Can you guess when exactly that was?" 

"Sometime after I was born?"

"It was in the first year of the Third Age. Right after the Battle of the Last Alliance. The Avari Sacrifice, Sarniel, came to speak to a young King to ask his permission if we could settle in his forest. The King, despite his great loss, took the time to hear her petition. For petition it was – the Avari had nothing at that point. We were scattered and weak. The Enemy would have killed us one by one, destroyed us, if we had not banded together. We had nothing to offer and still this King allowed our petition. 

"He had always been taught that the Avari were dark elves – the Unwilling who had refused the summons of the Valar. The Deep Elves had been exiled from Valinor for their disobedience, Ilúvatar alone knows how the Avari, and the ones who helped them, would be punished for their mutiny. It was enough for all others to refuse to help the Avari – we knew and understood that. The Avari were trouble that others did not need. We were trouble – darkness in a time of despair, and still this King welcomed us into his home.

"Can you imagine what a debt that is for us, my Lord?"

Legolas shook his head, fascinated by the tale and the intensity in Arandur's voice. 

"Your father gave us a home when we were destitute. He gave us purpose when we were adrift. He gave us a chance for survival when we faced extinction. He gave us Honour when we had none. He gave us life when all we asked for was to escape death. He gave us all of this without asking for much in return – all because he knew what it meant to face loss. He, an Eldar, knew what the Avari had suffered because he too had endured.

"In the end, for me, he is Kin. And for Kin I will do anything. That is the Avari way – it has always been so."

Arandur got up and made to leave. Legolas only looked at the Avari, tears lurking in his blue eyes. "I had no idea. I … what you said before …" Legolas trailed off. He wanted to apologise for thinking that Arandur served for only mercenary reasons but he did not know how. It seemed as if all he was doing around the Avari was apologising. It was no wonder they discredited his words.

"You could not have. It is not something I speak of very often. But remember, this does not negate what I said before. I serve because my people need me to. My duty is still a testimony to our commitment, much like Mistress' marriage to you. Now, you just know the _why_ behind our debt."

"Did Lady Rhinure marry me to fulfil this debt?"

"Perhaps, but this debt is an old one. One that, to my mind, did not need a marriage to recoup it. The King has claims on our lives, which we have paid back for over 3000 years – but even he does not have the claim on us as you have of Mistress Rhinure. You are her husband, you are beyond everything to her. Such a claim would require a much greater debt than even ours to King Thranduil."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, my Lord. I do not. You will have to ask Mistress Rhinure yourself."

"Then you cannot be sure that this marriage was not about repayment of old debts. Rhinure might feel differently than you – she might think that the only way to repay _Adar_ is by marrying me."

"That is possible. I cannot know what Mistress Rhinure thinks. But then, neither can you."

"Are there no circumstances in which marriage is the only repayment of a debt?"

"I am sure there are – but you can answer that question better than I. After all, you agreed to marry Mistress Rhinure. What was so important that you were willing to give up everything you held dear?"

_*~ My people. For them I agreed to this. For them I was willing to marry a stranger. ~*_

"From your expression I gather that you know what was so imperative. Then I ask you this, knowing what you know of Mistress Rhinure do you think that there is something equally important to her that she was willing to marry you?"

Legolas nodded painfully. Would Rhinure not have given up everything for her people as he had done? Did he not know her enough to know that she thought the same way about her duty as he did?

Arandur turned from the entrance to look at the silent Sindar elf. Legolas' features were downcast and his hand trembled slightly at it rested on his knee. "My Lord," Arandur called, causing Legolas to look at him. "Just because a marriage started out as a debt does not mean that it has to remain like that. Even debts must end some day, and marriages do not. After Mistress' debt, if it exists, has ended, you will still be her husband. Nothing can change that. Not even duty."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

A/N: Cuiviénen is the Waters of the Awakening. The way I figured the Avari stayed near there during the Time of the Great Journey. 

For me the Avari are not a racial sub-set of elves as the Noldor or Telari are. They are from the same racial stock as the rest of the Eldar. At the time of the Journey, pockets of each sub-set (with the possible exception of the Vanyar) decided to stay in ME. These became the Avari – which is why they were so scattered in the first place.

All in all, there were 13 of these pockets – which became the 13 Clans. All acknowledge themselves to be Avari but they lived with their Clans in small groups, which made it much easier for Sauron and Morgoth's minion to capture them (Morgoth was in Aman at this time).

6 of them were tortured/mutilated and became orcs – though some Eldar shared the same fate as well I suppose. 3 of them escaped and eventually settled in Mirkwood. Rhinure leads these 3 now. 

I guess that is enough of summary – I promised I would not explain this all in a note and find some way to weave it in but I was too tired. Work and reunions are on my brain. I hope you all forgive me.

A/N 2: Oh yeah, one more thing  - Deep Elves are Noldor. Arandur's statement about them being exiled from Valinor is not strictly correct. The Silmarillion does NOT support it. Of course, everything that Arandur says may be considered the Avari version of events – how they see the Kinslaying episode. Please bear this in mind – it makes a difference for later. 

The Avari, as in everything, have their own way of doing things – even remembering history. Call in a dark elf spin on things. 


	51. The Lost Ones

**Chapter 51 – The Lost Ones**

****

When Rhîwen knocked on Istion's door, she was surprised to see Rhinure answer the door. "Mistress. I did not expect to find you here."

"Where else would I be?" Rhinure answered as stiffly.

_*~ Anywhere else. ~*_

"How long do you expect to remain?"

"As long as I must." Rhinure knew why Rhîwen was asking. She wanted to see Istion and did not want Rhinure to intrude. Istion was almost family and she was not. Even if Rhîwen did not say those words aloud, Rhinure heard them nonetheless. Morion's choices had often hurt his family but his decision to raise Istion was not one of them. In her own way, Rhîwen had loved the little foundling who had lost everything, even his Blood Kin. He was alone, and deep in her secret heart, she knew how that felt. 

Rhinure's eyes narrowed in displeasure at she saw Rhîwen's thoughts flit across her face. For the briefest of moments, her emotions were so naked that Rhinure felt ashamed that she had seen them. Ashamed, hurt and very angry. This was _her_ Second Guard's house, _her_ guard who was hurt. It was _her _right to be here. She was as much Kin as Rhîwen was.

Rhinure shifted her stance into an unwelcoming one as she asked, "Do you have a reason to be here?"

Rhîwen straightened when those humiliating words hit her. Rhinure had the upper hand today and it seemed as if she was going to take advantage of it. "I wish to see Istion."

"He is resting at the moment," said Rhinure shortly, shifting slightly so that she blocked the door more completely. 

"And when will he be able to take visitors?"

"Not any time soon but I will tell him you called."

Rhîwen clutched her fists until her knuckles turned white. Sacrifice or not, Rhinure had no right to speak to her in such a manner. "I would like to see him myself, Mistress."

Rhinure would have taken great pleasure in denying the request but Ehtewen did not give her the chance. Unbeknownst to Rhinure, she had heard the entire conversation and was not about to let it continue any further. Emotions were hidden for a reason – they hurt more that any blade could and ever would.

"And you will get the chance. Perhaps while Mistress Rhinure goes to visit Erutunín you will sit with Istion."

Rhinure whirled around to reprimand Ehtewen's presumption but the look the older _elleth_ turned on her was enough to seal her mouth. The First Guard's presence was a rude reminder of the Sacrifice's position and duty in Avari life. Rhinure could not afford such petty indulgences – she was an example and living proof for the Avari way of life. If she did not maintain her honour, how would the Clan?

Rhinure stepped back from the door, letting Rhîwen enter. "Would you sit with Istion while I check on Erutunín?" The words scraped her throat but she managed to get them out somehow. 

Rhîwen nodded and moved towards the chamber, a triumphant step to her walk. If she was given to smiling, Rhinure was sure it would have a malicious victory in it.

Ehtewen watched and waited until Rhîwen had almost reached Istion's sleeping chamber. "Of course, you _will_ leave when the Sacrifice returns." It was not a question.

Rhîwen turned back, a question hovering on her lips. 

"Istion is Mistress' Guard. It is best he – and everyone – gets used to that as quickly as possible. He is going to be spending a lot of time with her."

No one mistreated Rhinure, no matter how just the grievance, in front of Ehtewen. She was the First Guard and her only duty was to protect the Sacrifice, from anything and from anyone. 

It should have been a comfort, Rhinure supposed but when she glanced back at Ehtewen as she gathered her cloak, all she felt was regret. It should not be like this.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Erutunín winced as Aldariel cleaned his shoulder wound with a little more pressure than was strictly necessary. "_Zara aram se._"             (A little softer).

"Are you complaining, my husband, Captain of the Avari Guard, respected warrior? I would not have thought such little pain would have undone you."

"If I did not know better, I would say that you are enjoying this. Am I wrong, _biwi ji_?"              (Wife – very polite)

"Are you ever wrong?" Aldariel's tone was arch as she rinsed the blood soaked cloth in warm water kept near the bed. Erutunín was in no condition to move, he needed rest.

"Perhaps you should answer that question."

"You are about as wrong now as you were when you decided to contest for the Second Guard's Blade."

"Then I am not wrong now at all."

Aldariel did not say anything. She did not need to. As she took in the blood staining the bed sheets, the bandages strewn on the floor, the weariness in Erutunín's eyes, and the weight that refused to leave her chest, the answer was very clear to her.

Erutunín stilled his wife's hand, causing her to look up at him. "I was not wrong, _mere_ _jaan_. I had to do this."                (My life/love/dear)

"That, too, is a matter of differing opinion."

"You are angry with me."

"And if I am? Will you remind me that emotions are not meant to be inflicted on others? Will you remind me that the Avari way is to keep everything inside?" Aladriel's eyes flashed as she struggled to remain clam, in control – as she had been taught. Only children lost control of their feelings.

Erutunín's voice rose slightly as well, in response to the anger in his wives tone. One did not marry without becoming attuned to the unsaid. That was one of the benefits – and drawbacks of marriage. "And if I do? What would you say to me then?"

"I would say that what I feel is my affair. It is private. And you cannot stop me from feeling what I do."

Erutunín's hand lightly caressed Aladriel's. "I never meant for you to hurt."

"I know."

"But …"

"But you had to do it," Aladriel finished. He would not change. He would continue to believe that what he had done was the right thing. No matter that he had almost died. No matter that he had almost left his child – and her, alone. What he had done was for the Avari. How could she begrudge her people what was in her power to give? 

_*~ Easily. ~*_

Aladriel bent over Erutunín, lightly kissing him, ending the argument – for now.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

When Aladriel opened the door, she was not pleased to see the Commander standing there. Though she could not be certain – Cothion's face was too guarded to give anything away – Aladriel was certain this was not a courtesy call. Perhaps it was some instinct connected to her husband, but she was positive that a general had come to inspect his soldier. If a father could see his son at the same time then all the more better.

"Are you going to let me in, _bahu_?" Cothion asked, eyebrows raised at Aladriel's guarded stance.         (Daughter-in-law)

"Of course, Commander." Aladriel automatically moved aside and let Cothion in. Obedience had been too deeply ingrained in her to prevent this visit.

"How does Erutunín fare?"

 "His wounds still trouble him, but he will recover in a few days."

"That is good to know. May I see him?"

Aladriel was very tempted to say no. Erutunín needed his rest and Cothion was sure to disturb it. However, the decision was taken out of her hands when Cothion turned and headed towards the bedchamber.

Aladriel hurried after Cothion, struggling to keep up with the taller elf. Her pregnancy did not help – the child was just too big for her to move quickly. Cothion noticed her predicament and slowed down, ostensibly to look at a pile of neatly stacked baby clothes. They smelt of soap and sunshine.

"And you, _bahu_? Are you well? How are you and the baby handling Erutunín's injuries?"

"We are coping, though it can be difficult when he is not here. I have to take more of the responsibility for the child."

"Erutunín is needed on the patrols."

Aladriel stopped outside Erutunín's room. Turning to her father-in-law, she said softly, making sure that Erutunín would be unable to hear, "I understand this – but he is needed here as well. Family before Kin." Cothion did not answer; he just looked at Aladriel for a moment and then turned back. Typical behaviour, she thought. He would not let his son put her before the Avari. He would make sure that his son followed the same path as he always had.

As Cothion opened the door, he looked at his daughter-in-law again, taking in the swell of her stomach, her drawn face and dark circles under her eyes. She was suffering alongside Erutunín – their bond was too strong to spare her. 

"I will talk to the First Advisor and Mistress Rhinure. Perhaps we can re-arrange Erutunín's schedule so that he is home more often. At least, keep him in Tirnen until the baby is born." 

With that, he entered the room, leaving a stunned Aladriel watching his back.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Erutunín was not sleeping when his father entered the room. Any chance of rest had flown out of the proverbial window when Cothion had entered the house. The presence of his father alone would have been enough. The tie that bound son and father was strong despite all evidence to the contrary, despite what Aladriel believed and saw.  

Besides, even if that had not been enough, Aladriel's displeasure would have been enough. The strength of that tie was as great and a little more obvious.

"You should not aggravate her so," Erutunín said mildly, knowing what his father's response would be but trying nevertheless.

"She should learn to control herself better." Cothion did not fail his son.

"She is pregnant."

"And that is a reason?"

Erutunín gestured for his father to come and sit by his bed, near him. "If one is not allowed to be a little imbalanced in such a time then when is one?"

Cothion answered sternly, "Never."

Erutunín sighed. He would not make his father unbend. If his mother could not then he knew he had no chance. His father did not change, he did not falter. It could be uncomfortable at times, but that too was expected. And there was great security to be had in the predictable, in the well known – in his father.

"You will never change, will you _Abbu?_"           (Father – diminutive)

 "I believe not. Would you want me to?"

"I believe not. Did you think I did?" Erutunín shot back.

Cothion smiled slightly – this was _his _son. "Aladriel is not going to come in?"

"I do not think so. She probably gathered you wanted to speak to me alone."

"And how would she have surmised that?"

"You have your Commander persona on."

Cothion raised an eyebrow, "Is it so different from my other … persona?"

Erutunín lightly squeezed his father's hand – so lightly that it was over before Cothion realised what Erutunín had done. "To me – yes."

 "Are you feeling better?"

"You did not come to ask me that."

"I did not but at the moment, this answer is more important to me."

"I will survive."

"I knew you would."

Both elves fell silent, giving the other the privacy each needed. The silence was finally broken by Erutunín's soft, unsure question, "_Abbu_, did you believe I could have won?" (Father)

"Yes – you just did not want it as much as Istion did."

"Then I failed in my duty."

"Your duty was to fight for the Clan," Cothion's voice was sharp. "Victory was not a condition. You did your best, did you not?"

"Yes." Erutunín voice was small. It could have been from the fatigue so Cothion let it pass.

"Then you did enough."

Erutunín settled down, his father's conviction was enough. If Cothion said it was so, then it was so.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Cothion watched as Erutunín made himself comfortable, helping him prop the pillow so that he could look at his father more comfortably.

"What is it that you wished to talk to me about, Commander?"

 "I will be accompanying Mistress on her journey back to King Thranduil's Realm."

"May I ask how you managed that? Mistress has been most adamant in keeping us away from the Wood-elves."

"And most rightly. But I am the Heir and the rules are different for me."

"And is she aware that you are going to keep an eye on her?"

"One does not go to keep 'an eye' on the Sacrifice. You should know better."

"Then why do you go?"

"One _can_ keep an eye on Mistress' husband."

Erutunín frowned, "She will not appreciate your interference."

"I do not interfere."

"Commander, this is her Bonded you speak of. Their relationship is only their business. Your input, no matter how detached, will be interference."

"I go only to see this Prince with my own eyes. I would know what kind of elf he is – and if he presents a danger for the Clan. That is my duty as the Commander of our forces. Anyone who presumes to tell me otherwise is interfering with _my_ duty."

"You have already seen him once."

"Very perfunctorily. He did not impress me. Now I would make sure that my first judgement was correct."

"It is not."

Cothion folded his arms and carefully scrutinised the younger elf, "You are so sure. Why?"

"The Prince is a formidable elf. If you had seen him in battle then you would know that he is a warrior – no matter how soft he seems to us, he is pure Adamant. If we are not careful he will cut right through us."

Cothion leant forward, keeping his tone neutral though his mind latched onto Erutunín's words like a bloodhound. He trusted his son's judgement, unpleasant though it might be. "You give him too much credit. He is weak."

"He is different. That does not make him weak."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I saw him – really saw him. And I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

Erutunín nodded, "I have never seen anything like him. Or his Wood-elves. We have fought alongside them before but we have not seen them clearly. They are as flexible as a soft reed, but as hardy. Bend them all you want, they will not break. When the wind changes, they will still be there – straight, proud, strong. I saw them fight, bleed, even die – and found that they could still laugh. I saw them weep, crumble under what they felt and then just pick themselves up and strive on. Nothing seems to stop them."

Erutunín paused, "I do not understand them. I do not understand where this power comes from. And …"

"And that makes you afraid."

"Does it not worry you?"

"Yes. It worries me. I worry for the Clan and for Mistress. I do not think she understands her Bonded anymore than we do." 

"Then how will she protect us from him?"

Cothion's look was very eloquent and robbed Erutunín of any words he might have wanted to speak. He swallowed – the thought of the Sacrifice not being able to protect the Clan was terrifying. That is what she was there for. Without that, she did not have purpose. And without her, neither did they. To be without purpose – without function – the Clan might as well be dead.

"She will try."

Both elves turned to see a white-faced Aladriel standing in the doorway. "Mistress will try – as much as she can and then a little more. That is all we can expect from her, from anyone."

Cothion did not say anything, letting her continue. She came and sat next to Cothion, looking him straight in the eye. "Did you not say that victory was not a prerequisite? Did you not say that doing one's best was enough?"

"Yes."

"Then it will be enough for Mistress as well."

Cothion smiled a bitter smile, "But as for the Heir, the rules are little different for the Sacrifice. She cannot fail in her duty. Defeat means deaths for the Clan. That is why she is the Sacrifice – her life before ours, her death before ours."

"And you go to make sure that she does not fail in this duty," Aladriel whispered.

"Yes."

Erutunín looked at his father and his wife. Both faces were pale as each considered the words spoken. Neither wanted to see Mistress harmed but each knew that she played a delicate game – one with high stakes. One that the Avari _had_ to win. "_Abbu_, I do not want Mistress to be harmed."           (Father)

"Do you think I want that, _beta_? Do you think I value her life so little?" (Son)

Cothion got out of the chair and paced in the room, "I do not want to hurt her or make her forfeit herself for us. And it is for that reason and that reason alone that I am going to accompany her. To make sure that we have a choice – an alternative in which we do not have to give her up."

"Do you not think that she knows what she is doing? That she knows her duty better than you – then all of us? That what she does is the only way it can be done? If you go you might take away any choice – good or bad – that she might have."

Cothion looked at Aladriel, "Do you believe that?"

"Yes, she is Avari – she knows what must be done. Do not interfere and make things harder on her."

"And you, my son? Do you think Mistress knows what she is doing?"

Erutunín thought about his father's words. He thought about Prince Legolas and his concern for his elves and the Avari. He remembered the pain he felt being away from Aladriel. He remembered the orc and his screams. He remembered the fact that he gave up his duty for Aladriel. He remembered the gentleness on the Prince's face when he spoke to the orc.

"I am not sure, _Abbu,_" Erutunín spoke slowly, considering his words before he said them. "If this was any other situation then I would say that Mistress Rhinure had the situation well under control. But this – this situation is unique. We speak of her Bonded. Navigating between her duty to him and us cannot be easy. It must be causing her more strain than we can imagine.

"If her Bonded were another Avari – I would still say that Mistress would eventually find a balance. She would find a way to make everything work. She always has before. But this elf she is married to is no Avari. He is Eldar – he is so different, so unfathomable. How can she make something work when she cannot hope to understand who she is dealing with?

"How can any of us?"

"I hope to answer that question when I see him myself. Mistress might understand him better than we do. After all, he _is_ her Bonded."

Erutunín nodded, "She might be the only chance we have."

"I still believe so. She is our Sacrifice. But I must make sure as far as I can. Therefore, I need you to tell me as much as you can about this Prince Legolas."

"There is not that much to tell. I did not meet with him for long. I only spoke to him privately for a few moments."

"And you did not presume to tell me?"

The cold voice cut through all three elves. Startled they turned to see an extremely furious Rhinure standing in the open doorway. "The door was open. If you are going to have such conversations then you should at least make sure that you keep it closed."

She walked into the room – her tread measured, but hostile nonetheless. "Now – _continue._"

Erutunín flinched at the command. He had not often seen Rhinure in such a rage. But in the times that he had, he was forcibly reminded of why she had become Sacrifice. Why her will, when imposed, went unchallenged in the Clan. No elf would dare look into those cold eyes for long. They flayed you; stripped you of all defences until you were left as vulnerable as a newborn babe. And then they would pin you down until you had not choice but to surrender.

Rhinure was Sacrifice and they should not have forgotten what that meant. True, it was her duty to protect the Clan, to put herself in harm's way for them. But to counter that lack of Self, was an iron will – a strength of purpose that made Sacrifices unique among the Avari. They protected the Clan and for that they would break any and all Avari who opposed them. Such elves were dangerous.

"Mistress, Erutunín was just making a report about the last patrol. That is all."

"I did not ask you, Commander. You will remain silent or you will leave."

 Cothion made to say something but a look from Rhinure silenced him. 

The Sacrifice was the Avari's first line of defence, their shelter against Fate. She was a weapon against all who would harm them. But she was a weapon nonetheless. And all weapons should be handled with care.

"Now, Captain. You will tell me why you did not mention this private conversation with Prince Legolas in the report you made to _me_."

"I did not think it was worth mentioning. He did not say anything of import."

"But it was significant enough to tell the Commander?"

 Erutunín swallowed, "I was just telling _Abbu_ …"

"There is a difference between a casual conversation between father and son and between a Commander and soldier. Though I might not have had a father for long, even _I _know the difference, Captain. Try again." Rhinure's eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"Mistress …"

"If you lie to me again, Captain, I will have you hung from the tallest tree in the forest – unborn child or not."

"The Commander wanted my impression of the Prince."

Rhinure nodded before turning to Cothion, "And why did you not come to me, Commander? Would I not have been the most obvious person to ask?"

"Perhaps and perhaps not."

"Would you like to elaborate on that, Commander?"

"Not at the moment, Mistress." Cothion held his ground, even though he knew he was playing with fire. Fire that threatened to consume him at any moment. Going behind Mistress' back was bad enough but to go behind her back about something dealing with her Bonded was pushing her to her limit. She could have his head for this if he was not careful.

Rhinure straightened her back – this was an attack on her authority. She would not tolerate that for long. But if it turned out to be an attack on Legolas then she would make them suffer for it. Her eyes told them as much.

Aladriel struggled to her feet, "Mistress – please. They … we did not mean any harm. The Commander, he was just curious about the Prince. As are all of us. We do not know anything about him but he is a part of our lives, whether we like it or not. Can we not be concerned and a little questioning?"

Rhinure looked at the pregnant elf and her gaze appreciably softened. She understood the Avari's fear when it came to Legolas – she did not like it, but she understood it. "Curiosity has its place, but it should be stopped before it mingles with insubordination. Do I make myself clear, Captain?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Commander?"

Cothion gritted his teeth but nodded. Rhinure turned to him and her eyes chilled once more, "I will deal with you later. You may leave now."

"As my Mistress commands." Cothion brought his fist to his heart and left the room. He wondered exactly how much Rhinure had heard, and how much trouble he was in.

Rhinure turned back to Erutunín, "Next time, Captain, if you have any observations you want to make about Prince Legolas, any conversations that you find worthwhile reporting, you will report to _me._ Make no mistake; I will not let this slide so easily a second time.

"And Aladriel, if you – or anyone, has questions about the Prince – I suggest the best person to ask would be me. Not someone who _only spoke to him privately for a few moments._"

Aladriel nodded and sank back onto the bed, very glad that a reprimand was all they were going to get. 

"Now, Captain, do you have anything else you want to tell me?"

"No, Mistress. Except that the Prince gave me a letter to give to you." Rhinure raised an eyebrow, as Aladriel went to fish it out of Erutunín's drawers.

"Did you show it to the Commander?"

"No Mistress! He said it was private."

"Did you tell the Commander about the letter?"

"No."

"Because you did not think it was his concern or because you did not get the chance?"

Erutunín ducked his head, "Maybe both."

"Maybe one."

Erutunín looked up again and Rhinure decided to let the matter pass when Aladriel passed her the still sealed scroll. For the briefest of seconds, when her fingers curled over the paper, her face softened changing her face so much so that Erutunín was sure he had imagined the expression. He had never seen Rhinure look like that – so pliable, so feminine, - so weak.

But when she turned her face back to him, it was impassive again. He must have imagined it all – he was more tired then he realised. This entire episode with his father and Mistress had taken more from him than he had realised.

Rhinure, too, must have realised that Erutunín was tired. "I will leave you now, Captain. But see that such an incident is not repeated."

Erutunín nodded and Aladriel showed Rhinure to the door – letter still tightly clutched in her hand.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure stood for a moment outside Erutunín's house – crushing the paper in her fist. An overwhelming feeling of panic swept over her. Rhinure could not be sure it was caused by the snippet of conversation she had overheard or the live coal in her hand.

She had walked in a little too late to hear the entire conversation but she was reasonably sure what it had been about. Cothion had made it no secret that he did not trust the Wood-elves and especially not the Royal Family. It had been with great reluctance that he had entertained the idea of Rhinure marrying Legolas. She was still not sure if he had reconciled himself to it now that it had happened.

She had married an Eldar – elves who had abandoned the Avari. Elves who held the ties of Kin so lightly that the promise of an easier life alone was enough to sway them. What guarantee did they have now that they would not do the same? What assurance did the Avari have that the Wood-elves would help them against the Lost Ones? Might not they break the marriage ties between Prince and Princess as easily as they had broken Blood ties before? 

Rhinure started towards her home, the thought of abandonment, of betrayal playing through her head. Would Legolas leave her too as his Kin had once done to hers? Would he too sail West leaving her behind?

She understood Cothion's fears because they were hers as well. As she clutched the letter to her breast, she understood better than Cothion might expect. He thought that she had been blinded by the Sindar prince – unable to see that the threat still existed. The Avari were vulnerable until she found a more permanent solution. And how could she do that if she allowed Legolas to plague her? 

She had to make sure that the Wood-elves were close enough so that they would aid if the Avari so needed, but not too close. Becoming that close to the Silvan elves would destroy the Clan as surely as the Lost Ones would. It would make them forget duty, their own traditions, their own history, their own pain. With lack of memory, all that had come before them, all that had been lost before them, all that had been sacrificed for them would be lost. And that price was too great, even for survival.

What was left was a balancing act held together by Rhinure. She had to be wife enough to ensure that Legolas would aid the Clan. She was the link that Life could not sever. As long as she lived so did the bond between Avari and Silvan. 

And if she was not there?

Rhinure shook her head as she closed the door behind her. She would not think of this just right now. She had called a council meeting to discuss Tirnen's move. She was certain Cothion would bring up today's confrontation. And if he did not, then she would. It was time he was reminded of his position – he was Heir not Sacrifice. Until the Clan chose otherwise, the decision – and the guilt, was hers.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Sinking into the nearest chair, Rhinure looked down at the paper she was holding. She frowned as she saw her hands trembling slightly. Legolas had handled this paper. If Rhinure closed her eyes, she could almost imagine his scent rising from it. The thought alone made her tremble as if she were ill. This feeling he caused was destroying her – it left her weak, but like an addict, wanting more. 

If Cothion could see her now he would not hesitate in getting rid of her. Anyone who got so emotional over a simple letter was pathetic. 

Rhinure took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as befitted her station. She managed to stop shaking but no effort would remove the happy smile on her face. As she just looked at the hasty writing, taking in the way he formed his words, she was sure that this was not some artificial, composed letter that Legolas had been obliged to write. The writing was too hurried, too inelegant for it to be anything other than an impulse. 

An impulse that was caused by her. Rhinure felt her throat tighten – Legolas had thought enough about her to write. That had to mean that she was not far from his thoughts – did it not? 

Rhinure started to read –

_Hervess nín,_

She smiled at the greeting, the words sending a little thrill through her. His wife – she was his wife. And nothing could change that.

_Hervess nín,_

_I do not know what words to pen. I had not expected such an opportunity but I suppose I should have. Your Avari were here when we needed them, as you had promised. For that I am grateful, as are my people. If you were here, they would tell you as much._

_If you were here – if you were here, I would not have to struggle to find the correct words. I would take you in my arms and that would be enough. Would it not? It would for me. _

_Even as I write these words, I am acutely aware of their inadequacy. I wish now that I had time to write something that would make you smile – you look lovely when you smile. Or something that would make you blush – you look even better when you do that. But both will have to wait until you return. You have much to make up to me. All these nights I have spent alone because you were not here. All the times I have wanted to show you something, speak to you, or kiss you – I will take a full reckoning when you return. _

_I will ask you to return home soon. You are needed here, my Lady, my Princess, my wife. There really is not much more to say other than that. You are needed here, Rhinure. By my side. _

_Do you remember – before you left, I told you that you were mine? And you agreed. With that right that you gave me, I now ask you to come home. You have been away long enough. Come back._

_ I know that your Avari need you and I am willing to share you with them, but only to a point, hervess nín. I think it is high time you paid some attention to your poor ignored husband, do you not? I am in desperate need of some interest as well. Preferably the kind only a wife can give._

_Take the time you need, Rhinure but hurry back as you promised. I wait for you._

_Forever yours,_

_Legolas_

Rhinure did not realise she was crying until a fallen droplet smudged the ink. She raised her palm to her cheek to find it wet. She thought it very appropriate that it should be so. Legolas had not managed to make her blush or smile but he had managed to make her cry. He did not do what he had set out, but he made her feel something – how like the rest of their life together.

She read the letter again and then just once more to make sure she remembered the words. She sighed, feeling the words thrum  through her heart. How she longed to just give in and return. Agorion would return in a few days and, she was confident, with a suitable site for Tirnen. There really was no reason for her to stay. Her Avari was more than able to move Tirnen without her supervision. 

She could leave for the Realm in a few days and be in Legolas' arms in under a week.

For a cruelly short moment, she allowed herself to imagine that she could do as she longed to. She was certain that Legolas would be there to welcome her back. It was not home for her but it was becoming suspiciously close to it. Perhaps because he was there. 

He would be there when she returned, at the Palace entrance. Maybe he would even take her in his arms as his father did, without consideration of station and situation. Maybe he would even kiss her then.

Rhinure smiled, picturing Cothion's shock if Legolas did that.

Cothion – Commander, Heir, Avari – and one of the many reasons why she could not return just right now. He would be going with her, not for any altruistic reason as was confirmed today, but still he would be leaving as well. She could not deprive the Clan of both Sacrifice and Heir during the move. It would not be … Rhinure paused as she thought of the correct word. It would not be fair. Fair, just – all those indefinite but important concepts that were often impossible to achieve but necessary to strive for. Concepts, standards that Rhinure must adhere to. 

She could not put her selfishness before her duty. She had things to oversee, to plan, decisions to make. She would have to stay away from her husband for a little longer.

But soon duty would let her be and she would go back to her husband. Rhinure gently stroked the paper. 

_*~ Soon, my Lord. Soon. ~*_

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

A few hours later Rhinure sat completely dry eyed in the council chamber. Looking at her, no one, not even Ehtewen, would be able to tell that she had been crying. Or that she still carried the letter, folding into a small square, inside her armband. Which was just as well, as all three elves in the room watched her very closely.

The tension was thick in the air. This was the first time in Rhinure's memory that Morion would not be there for her, silently supporting her and smoothing over any difficulties that arose. Since Istion was unable to attend, only the Heir, First Advisor and First Guard were present. This meant that, for the first time, Rhinure lacked a partisan who was completely and wholly committed to her. The elves in this room would die for the Clan, no questions asked. In her capacity as guardian, they would follow her, but only with question. They were known to exercise their prerogative to question the Sacrifice to the utmost extant.

Even Ehtewen, who in normal circumstances would remove any threats to Rhinure's safety with dispassionate swiftness, in this chamber was a member of the Avari council. And as such, the Sacrifice had to explain herself to her – to them all.

Rhinure knew it was not going to be easy. This was the first time she had been home for an extended period after her marriage and there was much to discuss. The Lost Ones, the Wood-elves, Legolas, Rhinure herself. 

Rhinure squared her shoulders and stared back at her council impassively. It was time to grow up. Morion was not there but Rhinure would make him proud. Wherever his _feä _was at this moment, she hoped he was watching over her in some form.

_*~ For you Chachu. May you be as proud of me as I was always of you. ~*_            (Uncle)

"I was under the impression that you had questions for me. If you do not than I will leave. I am not fond of wasting my time."

Túrgwaith raised an eyebrow as Rhinure's tone. As he leant back in his chair, he could not help think that this would be more interesting than he had originally thought. It seemed as if Cothion's concerns about this Eldar changing Mistress were less germane than he had led them to believe. Rhinure seemed as Avari as before. If anything, she seemed a little more confident. Was it an act? If so, then it was time to find out.

"It is not that we do not have questions for you, Mistress. It is just that we are trying to find an appropriate place to start. I am afraid you will have to waste a little more time for us."

"Possibly even a lot of time."

Rhinure turned to Cothion, "Perhaps you should start, Commander, since you seem to have more questions than the others."

Cothion bowed his head in acknowledgment, "I will start with the simplest question, if no one objects." He looked around and when he was sure that no one was going to speak he continued, "Will you stay until Tirnen's move is complete?"

Simple indeed.

"Yes."

"Do you think that is a good idea, Mistress. Staying away from the Prince for that long might undermine what we have struggled to achieve."

"The move will not take long, First Guard. Once, and only once, it is complete, I will return with all haste. A few more days will not make too much of a difference."

Ehtewen crossed her arms and looked carefully at her young Mistress, "Do you not overestimate the strength of your bond with the Prince? Would it not be better for you to return before he gets impatient and starts looking elsewhere?"

"I do not think that will happen, First Guard."

"Ever?" Túrgwaith interjected.

Rhinure glanced sharply at him before answering, "Ever."

"The First Guard seems to have a point then, Mistress. You have known the Eldar for such a short time. Why would he not turn to someone else to warm his bed when you are not there?"

"The First Guard does the Prince disservice. He will not take another to his bed. It is not only a matter of our union - to do so would be against his own vows. Even for the Avari it is practically unheard of for married couples to seek bed-mates outside."

"He is not Avari."

"He in still _Quendi_."

"The Mistress is correct, First Advisor. The Wood-elves may be different from us but they have their own honour. We must never forget that. Especially since what we have planned hinges on it. If the Wood-elves had no honour, then Mistress' marriage would be pointless. Are we willing to admit that?"

First Advisor and First Guard looked at each other. Rhinure pursued her lip but did not add anything.

"I thought as much. Which leads us naturally to the second and more pertinent question. Exactly how much honour do the Wood-elves have?"

"And how do you define honour, Commander?"

"As the Avari define it, Mistress."

"And you do not think that it would be expecting too much from the Eldar if we hold them to our standards?"

"These are the only standards we know, the only reference we have to measure them by."

Rhinure placed her hands in her lap, looking at them so that she would not have to look at Cothion. He did have a point. The only way you could judge another was using your own experiences, your own values and codes. You made allowances for the other, but in the end, everything you saw was judged by your own eyes. Eyes that had their own prejudices, prejudices that often went unnoticed.  That was the true challenge in life – to recognise those prejudices. Rhinure wondered if the Avari managed to do that as clearly as she believed they did.

"The Wood-elves are honourable elves in their own way."

"Agreed, but are they honourable in the Avari way?" When Rhinure did not make an answer, Cothion added, "I will make it even easier for you to answer – will the Wood-elves protect us from the Lost Ones if we need them to."

"I think they will."

"And why would they do that?"

"Why do you ask me the question, when you know the answer, Commander."

"Humour me, Mistress. Knowing what you do about the Wood-elves, why do you think they will protect us?"

"Because we help them."

"And what guarantee do we have that our aid will be enough? After all, what we ask of them is no small favour."

Rhinure gritted her teeth, not wanting to give the answer Cothion wanted but having no choice. "My marriage to Legolas."  

In the absence of understanding and faith in Thranduil's commitment to a tribe which was not his, which had never been his, and would never be his, the Avari had accepted the only option that they comprehending – marriage. They were not Thranduil's subjects so he was under no obligation to protect them. They were sporadic allies, which meant that Thranduil could refuse to fight the Lost Ones. After all, the Lost Ones were elves too. The wisest and the oldest of the thirteen Avari clans.

After the Great Journey, which had left the Avari weak and alone, evil continued to hound them even though the rest of Arda was at peace. Sauron and Morgoth's other minion had not forgotten the elves and had taken great pleasure in herded them like the So had begun the long period of Avari captivity where every day was a curse and death a sweet release. Six Clans eventually gave up the fight and became what they hated – Orcs. It was only the oldest and the youngest that managed to hold out against him, to not give in, to hold on to their consciousness as elves – to not Fall. The old had held out because of their wisdom and strength, the young, Rhinure's Clan – because they did not know how to admit defeat. They had survived when six of the other Clans had not.

And eventually, even without help with out hope they managed to escape – escape because they had each other and Kin came before everything else. But Fate was not done with them for reasons only she knew best. When Melkor returned to Arda in the First, cursed Age, he brought the end of freedom for the Avari as well. He was not about to let his playthings escape – no one escaped the Dark Lord.

This loss of what little they had was too much for the Avari. The older elves knew that their young – the youngest four clans – would not survive this time. With a grim certainty that no help would come for them, the oldest three clans decided to sacrifice themselves to help their children escape. 

The fate of these four, oldest Clans was not known after Rhinure's people escaped – thus the name, the Lost Ones. Rhinure's people had searched for their elders, children lost without their parents. They had searched with a desperation that came from orphanage. They had searched until they had lost hope. By the time they had come to Mirkwood, the Avari believed the Lost Ones had died or worse, succumbed to the dark.

Imagine their surprise, and delight, when the end of the War of the Ring also brought news about the re-emergence of the Lost Ones. The Clan had been suspicious at first, the fall of Sauron did not mean that evil and the danger to the Avari was over, but had decided that they could not ignore such news. If the Lost Ones had been found, the Clan must re-establish contact. They owed the old ones too much not to do so. 

But, as it often was for the Avari, things turned out to be more complicated than first seemed. The first spymasters that Rhinure sent did not come back. Just their Blades had been returned, bloodied and broken – snapped so cleanly that they would never be used again.

At first, Rhinure had not wanted to believe that the Lost Ones had committed such an atrocity. Broken Blades were the worst punishment the Clan could impose on any Avari – condemning them to not be remembered. The Lost Ones were Avari too; they would not do such a thing to Kin. They could not. 

But time passed, and more spymasters had been lost and Rhinure had no choice to conclude that these Lost Ones, if that is what they truly were, were a threat. She had recalled the spymasters but her Avari still died – on patrols, in the forest, nowhere was safe. The mobilisation of the Orcs was just another symptom of the greater problem. Someone was trying to kill the Avari. If it truly was the Lost Ones, and Rhinure still did not want to believe so, then the rest of the elves were also at risk. After more than three ages in captivity, these Avari wanted vengeance. And such a thirst, Rhinure feared, would only be slacked with blood.

The Clan did not have the numbers to fend of such a threat alone and they knew it. All they could do was hide, once again and hope that this threat too would pass. Such was their predicament when Thranduil brought the offer of marriage to Rhinure. An alliance between the Avari and the Wood-elves, against their common foes. Rhinure had accepted knowing that this might be the only choice the Avari might have.

For the first time, the Avari would ask Thranduil to fight for them as they had fought for him. For the first time, they would ask the Wood-elves to take up arms for the Avari. For such a commitment, they had given the King their Sacrifice. For such a pledge, they fought once again for the Woodland King, even though they were tired, even though this time fighting could mean their extinction. As more elves sailed West, staying in Mirkwood became more dangerous for all concerned, Avari and Silvan elves both. By staying to fight for Thranduil, the Clan risked being found by the Lost Ones. 

If they did so much, then was it unreasonable that they expected the King to reciprocate?

The Avari believed not, and as assurance that the King would remember his promise, they had given him a daughter.

"Yes, your marriage. But it is not your marriage alone that binds the King. It is your relationship to his beloved son. We know that whatever other faults the King may have, he would do anything for his son – even commit his people to war. And the Wood-elves would willingly follow their Prince and King."

"I know all of this, Commander. I knew all of this when I agreed to the marriage. You are wasting my time by repeating it all."

"I wanted to make sure you remembered, Mistress."

"How can I not when I am reminded of it every time I look at Legolas?"

"How can you not indeed? I also wonder if you remember to keep the proper distance from him."

"Are you making an accusation, Commander, or just thinking out loud?"

"What do you think, Mistress?"

"I think I have heard enough." Rhinure made to get up but Túrgwaith's voice stopped her.

 "Just a little more of your time, Mistress. I am interested in the question as well."

"Do you believe that I am unable to maintain a proper relationship with _my_ husband?"

"I believe you are doing the best you can, but I think you may underestimate the Prince."

"And you do not?"

Túrgwaith inclined his head, acknowledging the merit of the remark. "But I am a little more objective when it comes to the Eldar."

Rhinure's eyes narrowed in displeasure, "I would have you make your accusations clearly, First Advisor. This is wasting all our times and is coming dangerously close to my limit."

"As you wish, Mistress – but please remember if my words border on the offensive it is because I am forced to be brief." Rhinure nodded and Túrgwaith continued, "Mistress, this Prince is dangerous."

"Have I not being saying the same thing all this time?"

"Mistress, this Prince is dangerous to you."

"How so?"

"Mistress, you – all of us, are not used to dealing with emotions. This Prince is nothing if not emotional. Even you cannot deny that."

"Agreed."

"Then you will also agree that emotions are dangerous – that they unbalance us and make us weak."

"So I have always been taught."

Túrgwaith allowed the answer to stand as it was, even though Rhinure had not admitted the insidiousness of feeling. "Then it stands to reason that there is at least a possibility that the Eldar is able to unhinge you. It is that possibility that we would warn you against."

Rhinure looked at the other two elves, "Do you two think the same?"

"I am afraid we do, Mistress. We do not accuse you or think we can handle it better, we just want to re-enforce the danger you are in."

"A danger that is necessary to face, First Guard."

"We know, Mistress. We just want to make sure you are prepared to handle it as is best for the Clan. You must be close to the Prince so that he remains committed to us but not too close; otherwise, you will not be able to think clearly.

"The whole point of the alliance was that the Clan had a choice if it comes down to war with the Lost Ones. If you are not thinking dispassionately, you might bind us to a course of action which would dishonour us all."

"And what action might that be?"

"You might commit us to war with our own Kin."

"Is that not what we are working so hard to prepare for?"

"We are working so hard that, _if _we have no choice, we are able to survive. However, that does not mean we will fight against Kin. Especially not the Lost Ones. We owe them too great a debt. If there is any debt that we will die to repay, it is this one. 

"You are young, so you do not remember what captivity was like. The humiliation, the hopelessness of it. The pain we learnt to bear but the loss of hope every day chipped away at our spirit, brought us closer to becoming Fallen. The only reason why we survived was because of the sacrifice the Lost Ones made for us.

"We will not – we cannot, fight against them unless we have no choice."

"The Lost Ones want to kill us. Are you willing to accept that, First Advisor?"

"We do not know if that is true. We cannot even say for certain that it is the Lost Ones who are behind these attacks."

"It is highly unlikely that it is anyone else."

"Highly unlikely but not impossible."

"So you mean for me to keep my distance from my Bonded?" Rhinure asked, making sure that the pain she felt at that thought was kept out of her voice.

"Only as much as is appropriate. Just so that we keep our choice."

"Hypothetically speaking, if the Lost Ones do turn out to be responsible and they have no interest in us, just the Wood-elves – then what?"

The three, older Avari looked at each other. The question was a difficult one and Mistress would not let is rest until she received an answer. 

"We will not betray Kin."

"And what about the King? You are willing to betray him?"

"We owe him nothing."

"He gave us a home. You call that nothing?"

"And we gave him our Blades and our blood. It was a bargain made and completed."

"Do you deny the claim King Thranduil has on us? We owe him much as well."

"A claim he has on us but there is a limit to it, as there is for everything. We have fought for him when he has needed us, died for him and his when he has needed it. We cannot keep doing that – especially against Kin."

"Kin comes before everything," said Ehtewen quietly.

"Not before family."

"The Lost Ones are family, Mistress." Túrgwaith's voice was sharp. If Mistress considered Legolas her family, it would present a serious problem. That is the very thing they had been trying to prevent – distance _must_ be maintained.

"We have given the Sindar much, we gave him you. We gave him Sarniel, Barion and Morion. How much more do you want to give before our debt is repaid? He has taken as much as he has given. The Lost Ones have given everything and taken nothing. We have more of a debt to them."

Rhinure clenched her firsts. They were right and they were wrong. There was no right action but all were wrong as well. She could feel the letter burn against her skin, no longer a comforting presence. She remembered Legolas' words and how unwilling he was to let her stay away, unwilling to share her with her Avari. He would not let her do her duty and she could not allow that. 

Only one thing was clear – she needed time and she needed to think. The council was right; Legolas did confuse her, more than was comfortable, more than they knew. She had to be careful in the coming days; a wrong step would not only mean disaster for her people but on a more immediate level, for her as well. 

If the Lost Ones were not a threat, then this alliance with the Wood-elves would be a hindrance. A hindrance that was glued together by her. A hindrance that could be as easily removed as her head.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	52. Letters

**Chapter 52 - Letters**

The Gondorian was already gone by the time Legolas realised that the human had been in the Realm. He had been so engrossed in the training that he had had no time to pay attention to the gossip floating around. 

His group had done well at archery – as was to be expected from any group Legolas taught - and he was keeping an attentive eye on a few that showed potential. Though he hoped they would never have to prove their skills on a battlefield, he knew that hope to be wasted.

As he watched the elves practise, he felt a surge of pride. They were good, a credit to the King and their people. Watching them, Legolas could believe that the elves would survive any threat, any obstacle that Fate had in store for them. How could they not when such skill and fortitude was on their side?

Eäráng, a fairly new recruit called out to the watching Prince, "Come join us, my Lord. You look like you are in need of some amusement."

Legolas smiled at his impertinent tone, "I was under the impression that you all were supposed to be training."

"We are, my Lord. But there is nothing to say that we cannot be amused at the same time."

"Indeed." Legolas left his position on the sideline to join the group in the middle. The rest of the group shifted to include him, smiling all the while. "What do you want me to do?"

Eäráng grinned, and Legolas wondered what he had gotten himself into. Before he could say anything else, the other elf had blindfolded the Prince. "We want you to catch us, my Lord – if you can."

With that, the elves faded away leaving a blinded Legolas alone in the field. He grinned wickedly – he had always enjoyed this elven version of blind-man's bluff. Unlike the human version, this one was a little more graceful and a lot more deadly. It was one of the first 'games' that Mirkwood novices were taught. 

The blindfolded elf was taught to rely on his other senses, preparation in case their sight ever failed. Legolas, who had been playing this game for almost an Age, could hear the rustling of the leaves, the wind, and the silent conversation of the trees. He knew exactly where he was and where the nearest tree branch and means of escape were. Not having his sight forced him to rely on memory and the trees. 

Other Wood-elves could do this too – each having played the blind hunter many times in their long lives. But the real enjoyment in all this was to play the role of the hunted. Moving more silently than wraiths, weaving through the treetops that belonged to them, they teased and tormented the hunter, silently taunting him to catch them. The braver amongst them made deliberate noise to attract the Hunter. Most got away with it a few times, some like Legolas, got away with it many times. But in the end, even they learnt the value of holding back, of restraint.

Legolas crouched in the grass, calming his breathing so he could hear the footfalls of his prey. Unfortunately, these were Wood-elves and they did not make any noise. Besides, they had probably taken to the trees, where the rustling of leaves would protect them. 

Eäráng moved silently above the Prince, making sure that he did not make any noise. He signalled the rest of his group to fan out around the Prince. When they were in position, he threw a small stone, taking care that it fell a little east of the nearest elf. 

Legolas spun around at the noise, moving rapidly towards the sound. But he had not moved more than two steps when he heard another sound, this time a little to the west. He turned. Then was another sound, and then another, all designed to throw his senses off balance. 

Legolas stopped moving; if he could not trust his ears then he would trust his heart. He opened his mind and let the presence of the trees fill him. They welcomed their beloved elf, telling him that they loved him and they would be glad to help, but why was he so distant today? Legolas' connection to the land was still strong, like his father's. The Call of the Sea had dulled it, chafing at the thread that tied him to Arda, replacing it with its own siren song. But until the day came when that thread snapped, it was a brave elf who challenged Legolas' connection to the forest.

Legolas could sense the presence of other elves nearby but could not pinpoint them since the trees would not give up their friends so easily, even for him. But given a little more time, Legolas was sure he would be able to catch them. They would make a mistake soon enough and he would be ready.

The sound of footfalls made him instantly alert. An elf was coming close, making more noise than usual in the game. Either he was truly confident about his ability or he was not part of the game.

The messenger, who had been running towards the Prince with a message from the King, found himself pinned to a tree as soon as he got within arm's length. "My Lord?" he squeaked.

Legolas instantly put the elf down. "I apologise for my actions but you interrupted our sport. What is it?"

"The King wishes to see you."

"Do you know what it is about?"

"I believe the messengers brought letters for you."

"Messengers? Letters?"

"Yes, messengers – I think one was from Gondor and the other from Lothlórien. I could be wrong. One was assuredly a human, but the other could have been an elf. Though that is not certain …"

Legolas waved the elf to be silent, knowing he would continue for a while unless stopped. "Unless the messengers are still here, it does not matter, does it?"

"I guess not, my Lord."

"I will join the King shortly, as soon as I finish matters here."

The younger elf bowed, "Yes, my Lord." With that, he hurried inside, surreptitiously fixing the collar of his tunic. 

Legolas cocked his head slightly, listening to the elf's retreating footsteps as they faded into the distance. His bounced a little pebble in his hands, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. Letters – probably from Aragorn. Maybe even from Faramir. But what about the letters from Lothlórien? 

Legolas would have understood if the letters were for his father – Lord Celeborn wrote as often to his Kinsman as possible, though Thranduil often complained it was not often enough. It probably was not, but Thranduil understood how the pressures of rule did not leave time for much else. But what did he, or anyone else in Lothlórien, have to say to Legolas?

Eäráng dropped himself to the lower branches, curious to see what had captured the Prince's attention. Before his feet could touch the wood again, Legolas whirled around and hit him square on the head with the small pebble.

"You make too much noise."

"You did not hear me before," Eäráng grumbled, rubbing his head.

"I heard you now. Take over in my stead." Legolas threw the blindfold to the elf and headed towards the Palace.

Eäráng looked at the rest of the group and shrugged a bit sheepishly. Underestimating the Prince was a dangerous thing.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

"You should get away from the door, Herenion."

"Why is that, my Lord?"

"I am expecting Legolas any moment, asking for the letters from his friends."

"And what does that have to do with my standing near the door, my Lord?"

"Do you not remember what happened last time Legolas got excited and you were standing behind the door he burst through from?"

Herenion rubbed his nose, suddenly feeling his nose throb with the pain from that time long ago. "Legolas was young then, my King." Herenion felt obliged to defend his Prince even as he surreptitiously moved away from the door. Just to be on the safe side.

Thranduil looked up from the report he was reading. He had decided to check up on the Avari intelligence with a little judicious observation of his own – with _interesting_ results. For the most part Rhinure's reports about orc activity and numbers seemed to be accurate, though the lack of any indication on who was doing this unnerved the King. He might have to become a little more aggressive in his own intelligence gathering. While he was reasonably certain that Rhinure would tell him of any major changes in orc activity, he could not help but feel that she might be leaving out some of the more minute, seemingly insignificant details.

"This is Legolas we are talking about? The bundle of energy and exuberance often mistaken for an elf?"

Herenion looked at the King and then moved a little further away from the entrance. Prudence was always a sensible thing, so it could not hurt to be a little extra prudent.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas must not be as cheerful as his smile suggests, Herenion mused when the younger elf finally made his appearance. He only shook the doorframe when he slammed the door open. Herenion checked the wall just to make sure.

_*~ No damage. No breakage. The wall is one piece – relatively speaking. Legolas must be less happy than he seems. ~*_

Legolas plopped himself down in his chair in front of Thranduil's desk, noting that his father did not acknowledge him with more than a nod of his head. He stretched his legs out and hooked his ankles together, making himself comfortable before asking, "So _Ada_, where are the letters that came for me?"

Thranduil looked up at his son, eyes twinkling wickedly. This was too good an opportunity to pass. "What letters do you speak of?"

"The letters from Gondor."

"From Gondor? We received letters from Gondor?" 

"Did you not send a herald to tell me that letters had arrived?"

"Did I?"

"You did. Now where are my letters?"

"Now which letters are these again?"

Legolas got up from the chair and rummaged through the papers on Thranduil's desk. "These letters," he exclaimed triumphantly, waving the thick packet almost in front of his father's face.

"Oh, those letters." Thranduil took them out of Legolas' hand and made a great show about examining them. "These are letters from King Elessar, Queen Arwen, Prince Faramir and even one from that dwarf friend of yours. Quite a haul, do you not think so, Herenion?" Thranduil passed the letters to the Bodyguard, avoiding Legolas' grasping hands.

"Yes, my Lord. Quite a number. But you missed a couple." Herenion grinned at the King and passed the letters back, neatly avoiding Legolas who folded his arms in exasperation and glared at the older elves.

Thranduil went through the letters again – very slowly, "Oh yes I did." He bent down to add two more letters to the pile. "Here is one more – from Lord Celeborn. It is not a large one; Lady Galadriel must have forgotten to add her usual post-script."

Legolas drummed his fingers on his arm, "Are you going to let me see them?"

"Such impatience, _ion nín_."                 My Son

Thranduil looked at his son and finally decided to put him out of his misery. "Here, little one. Read to your heart's content."

Legolas almost snatched the letters out of Thranduil's hand, not knowing if he would continue teasing him. Thranduil chuckled before sitting back down and turning back to the reports.

He was distracted by his son's confusion. Legolas had spread the letters out before him and was looking at them with deep concentration. It reminded Thranduil of Legolas when he was a child faced with a feast. He did not know which treat to attack first. "Which one will you read first?"

Legolas shook his head and grunted something non-committal.

Thranduil put down his quill and looked fondly at his son. "Perhaps you should start with the longest. That will have the most news and thus you will not miss any reference the others make."

Legolas nodded but did not make a move.

"Perhaps you should burn them all and pretend you received none of them."

Legolas nodded once more, and re-arranged the letters.

Thranduil shook his head and turned back to his work.

It was after a while that Legolas finally decided to read Aragorn's first – it was the longest and that way he would not miss any reference the others made.

_Dear one,_

_It has been too long since we have last corresponded, for which I apologise, mellon nín. Things are well in Gondor. We are slowly rebuilding what was once lost. Faramir has been a great help, more than he gives himself credit for sometimes. The people begin to love me as they have long loved him. We hope to finish the Western half of the city by the time Faramir's wedding date arrives._

_Yes, Faramir's wedding – Éowyn finally wrangled a date out of him. He procrastinated for a while saying that he wanted to finish building a house for her in Ithilien, but she insisted that they would do so together. I personally think it was Éomer's threat – er observation, that if Faramir could wait for so long then he could wait until Rohan was rebuilt as well – that finally made Faramir reconsider._

_Sometimes, he is too much like his brother – perhaps the firmness of purpose is bred into that line. One would not think so considering that Faramir is so reasonable most of the time. I am looking forward to seeing the children he and Éowyn will have. _

_Arwen assures me that they will be little darlings. She says all children are. I am sceptical but it is not wise to argue with her. She has a tendency of getting teary-eyed on me if she does not get her way. I think she does this on purpose, but I really do not mind since I enjoy making up with her. Arwen is happy and therefore so am I._

_I presume you will be coming for the wedding. From what I understand, the situation in Mirkwood is not secure and I will understand if you are unable to attend. I am beginning to understand the trust the people put in their rulers first hand. Your people need you and I appreciate that. However, I still remember the promise you made to me. The forests of Ithilien still need the love and care only the Wood-elves can provide. We hope to see you come to Gondor soon, once your home is safe, if not at the wedding._

_Faramir, of course, might not be so understanding if you do not come, since he managed to make it to your wedding. _

_I cannot believe, my friend, that you are married. You did not give us any warning, any indication that you had a betrothed. Faramir explained why you married the Princess Rhinure and what an unusual elleth she is. I truly admire you for the sacrifice you have made and hope that your marriage no longer remains one. I would have you know the happiness that I do with my elven princess._

_I look forward to seeing you and your lady in Gondor. The wedding will give us an excuse to meet her – and all of us are anxious to do so. Please do come – it had been too long since we have seen you._

_Your friend,_

_Aragorn_

Legolas put down the letter smiling. It was good to hear from Aragorn, though the human's happiness made his heart twist a little – just a little - with envy. Love like that between Aragorn and Arwen was something he had wanted for himself. 

_*~ Maybe - eventually. ~*_

Legolas was an immortal; he could afford to be patient – and hopeful. 

He looked at the rest of the papers that Aragorn had sent – plans of the reconstruction, pictures of him and Arwen, even little news items from the city. Legolas was touched at Aragorn's attempt to include him in his life. The naiveté of the gesture and the determination behind it were so human. Legolas knew from experience that no matter how often friends corresponded and how hard they tried, distance changed friendships. While it did not end it, distance robbed friends of the chance to observe all the small, intimate details that often combined to become something important. Legolas was certain that it would happen to Aragorn and him as well. They both had their lives to live and both would eventually change without the other. 

Legolas sighed – one more reason to move to Ithilien. The time he had with Aragorn and his other mortal friends was so short that perhaps it was best he spend it nearby. Immortals had the luxury of re-discovering and re-forging old ties which was denied to the Second Born. Possibly this was the reason why all friendships, all relationships they shared, were so intense. 

Legolas glanced at Thranduil – how would his father view his vow to Aragorn? Legolas had not discussed it yet, fearing Thranduil's reaction. It was not that he thought Thranduil would forbid him – his father would never allow Legolas to renege on any promise once given – it was just that he was afraid of disappointing his father. Would Thranduil view Legolas' decision to eventually settle in Ithilien as abandonment, as desertion of his people – and father?

And Rhinure?

Legolas knew with a sinking feeling of certainty that she would not be happy at the thought of leaving Mirkwood. He had seen the wistfulness in her when she thought no one was looking – the scent of loneliness that he caught when she thought she was alone. He did not understand all of what caused it, but part of it was the fact that she was away from her people. It hurt to look out the window and realise that the bed you slept in was not yours, the trees were not yours, the people who smiled at you were not yours – and you were not theirs. 

Making her leave Mirkwood would make that fragile heart of hers even more brittle. Legolas feared it would break it, but Rhinure was strong. She would survive and together they could build a new home. She would like Ithilien, he was sure of it. They would be together and somehow they would be happy. The thought that Rhinure might not come with him did not enter his mind.

Legolas turned to the next letter with a smile.

_Dearest Legolas,_

_I believe my husband has already written to you, but I thought I would add my entreaties to his as well. I know that your love and respect for me is so great that you would never refuse any of my requests. Estel, who is very rudely reading over my shoulder, is snorting in disbelief right now. I am obliged to point out to him that I am slightly older than him and therefore have known you for longer. I hope you will not make me a liar._

_I would dearly love to see you at the wedding – as would Éowyn and Faramir. It would be the best present that you can give them.  Though I think Faramir is more interested in your Lady. He spoke of her quite often and well. I must say he has made me all the more curious to meet her. Éowyn too is looking forward to meeting her. Though her motives might not be so unselfish, especially if Faramir keeps talking about her._

_Estel is well; I am making sure of it. He still works too hard and Faramir just encourages the habit. What can I do when I know how much the work is needed? If only my brothers were here – they would make sure that Estel forgets his work. Though I am not sure the tension they cause will help in the long run. If I remember my father's lessons, humans are very susceptible to high blood pressure and heart attacks. Though I am not sure exactly what they entail I am certain I do not want Estel suffering from them. _

_When I bring up my concerns, Estel just waves them away. He has the blood of Númenor in him. He is not susceptible to disease like ordinary humans. Besides, he is a renowned healer – he knows better that to push himself. Thankfully, I have learnt to disregard such arguments and make sure that he eats properly and gets as much sleep – beside me – as possible._

_Gimli visits as often as he can, but he too is busy in Ithilien. It cheers Estel to have his companions close, if only because he can forget for a little while that he is King. _

_Come and help him forget for a little longer._

_Arwen_

Legolas smiled as he picked up Gimli's letter. Arwen could always make him smile, even though she did not add much to what Aragorn has written. She would wait until she saw him. Elves had that much patience at least.

As he opened Gimli's letter he burst out laughing. All it said was:

_Come to Gondor for the wedding, Elf. If you do not I will wade through that forest of yours and come get you – King Thranduil's dungeons or not._

No signature, not greetings, no news – nothing. But then, that was Gimli. He was not a dwarf of many words and dwarfs were not known for fair speech in the first place. The theme of these letters was becoming pretty clear. Legolas was expected to attend the wedding. Or else. 

"Something amuses you, _ion_ _nín_?"

Legolas nodded as he picked up the next letter; Faramir's, he surmised from the writing. "Gimli."

Thranduil pursued his lips; "I have never found dwarfs amusing in the least."

"There is still time for you to change your opinion."

"That is not going to happen, impertinent son of mine."

"We will see, adamant father of mine."

Legolas was right, the letter was from Faramir. It was not long and it just re-iterated the first two in the demand for Legolas' presence. It went on to inquire about the situation in Mirkwood and whether the danger was serious enough to warrant Gondor's involvement. It outlined King Elessar's measures to improve security and tentatively offered Gondor's support if and when the elves needed it. Legolas was moved that Faramir made the offer, even though he knew it was not one that could be seriously considered. If Gondor had troops to spare, King Elessar would have offered and the Steward would have written formally to Prince Legolas – not Faramir to his friends. Still, the gesture in itself was appreciated. 

Legolas was going to put the letter away when he noticed another sheet in the envelope. He managed to extract the unusually fine paper. It was a wedding invitation – an engraved formal wedding invitation with a little note attached to it.

_To Legolas Thranduilion of the House of Oropher, Prince of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood,_

_Faramir II, Prince of Ithilien, Steward of Gondor requests the pleasure of your company on the occasion of his marriage to Éowyn, White Lady of Rohan. _

The invitation was beautiful with the family emblems of both Faramir and Éowyn intertwined together. The penmanship was exquisite, and Legolas suspected that Faramir had done it himself. Even if he were unable to attend, he would treasure the invitation. The note was not as elaborate. All it said was:

_Just to make sure you had no excuse not to attend, I sent an invitation along as well. There are two others, one for your father and another for your wife._

_I will see you in a few weeks time_.__

_Faramir_

Thranduil watched Legolas finger the delicate paper. He knew what it was since he had a similar one sitting on his desk. "Do you wish to go, _ion_ _nín_?"

"Yes, _Ada_. Very much so."

When Thranduil did not say anything Legolas looked up at his father. Thranduil's face was grim, as if he were struggling with a hard decision. "I will not go if you think I should not, _Adar_."

Thranduil smiled briefly, "I did not expect such obedience from you, little one. You have never been so accommodating before – what is going through that blond head of yours?"

"It is gold."

"Blond, gold, does it really make a difference?"

"To me it does."

"Such vanity – must come from your mother's side. 

"Or my father's."

"So as I was saying," Thranduil went on as if Legolas had not spoken. Some comments were best left ignored. "It will be difficult but I think we may spare you so that you may attend the wedding. And Princess Rhinure too, if you plan on taking her."

Legolas blinked, that had been very easy. His father must be mellowing. "Yes, I would like her to come. I am afraid that Aragorn will not let me Gondor unless I am able to present my wife along with myself. But, _Ada_, are you sure that you can spare me?"

Thranduil smiled, "My dear Legolas, as good as you are and as precious you are to the Wood-elves, you tend to overestimate your importance sometimes. We _have_ been doing this for a while. Sometimes, even without your help. Imagine that. We will muddle through somehow without you here – no matter _how_ difficult it may be."

"I get it already, _Ada_. I am not important to you."

"You are _very_ important to me, _ion nín_. You cannot begin to imagine how much. And because you are, I want you to go – let me give you this. Consider it a belated wedding present."

"Are you not ashamed of yourself, _Ada_? Using your position as King to excuse your son from his duty."

Thranduil eyes twinkled, "There should be some perks to the job. Do you not think so? Besides, once you are there you can make yourself useful. It is time that we widen our net a little, try to ascertain whether these attacks are limited to Mirkwood alone or plague the humans as well. Perhaps these attacks are random, and not targeted on the Wood-elves. Who better to ask than King Elessar? And what better messenger than the Prince Legolas, who can also be our representative on this most momentous occasion?"

"I should have known that you would have an ulterior motive," Legolas shook his head in mock despair.

"I have always preferred the term economical."

Legolas was tempted to stick his tongue out as he once did when he was but a child. Every now and then, it was the only response to Thranduil. He was about to do exactly that – and forever ruin his princely image - when something struck him. 

"Are you going to read your last letter? I am curious to hear what Lord Celeborn has to say to you."

Legolas frowned as he opened the missive from Lothlórien, "It is not from Lord Celeborn."

"Then – ah yes, Lady Galadriel."

_Dear Child, _

_I write to you of my hopes that you are well. I will not inquire about your father since he is incapable of being anything less than well._

"Yes. She sends her greetings, inquires about your health and mine." 

Thranduil snorted, knowing full well exactly how those greetings would have been phrased. For all her power and wisdom, Galadriel could be very predictable sometimes. 

Legolas read on, knowing that this banter between Thranduil and Galadriel had started long before his birth and would not cease just because he disapproved of it. If Celeborn had been unable to change his wife, what hope had he of influencing his father? Though, Legolas thought that Celeborn secretly enjoyed the repartee between the two elves. How else to explain the faint shades of encouragement that crept into his voice when the two were around?

_Events unfolding in Mirkwood give me pause but I am certain you and your Lady will overcome all odds together. I remember the concerns you once had regarding this union but I am certain that with time and patience you will come to see it as a new beginning. I have great hopes for you and this wife of yours. _

_She is truly a flame, but not as cold as one would think at first glance. Keep her close, little one. It will be beneficial for you – and her. She will be able to help keep you here in Arda. Let her ties to this land help strengthen yours, which will become ever weaker as time passes._

_I know you did not heed me once, but hope you will do so now. _

_Stay away from the Sea, child. Its siren song and the promise of Valinor's peace have ensnared many before you. Seek not to pit your strength against them. I have lost my own battle._

_I will be sailing to Valinor by the end of the year._

Legolas could almost feel Galadriel's hesitation as she wrote the next sentence.

_Celeborn will not come with me._

_I tell you this because you must be prepared for what may be in your own future. You are strong and I know that you have given your word to Estel – my new grandson told me of it – but I would have you prepared._

Legolas sucked in his breath. He did not want to think about this. He especially did not want to think about what this would mean for his wife, his people – or his father. Thranduil would not leave with him – he would not leave for a very long time yet. Until all his people had left, he would stay in Arda. But at least Legolas took comfort in the fact that eventually Thranduil would sail – after putting the last Wood-elf onto his ship, kicking and screaming if need be. 

But – Rhinure.

What about her? Would she come with him? Would she be willing to leave the only home she knew because he would not be there with her? Could he even ask her to do that?

Legolas was afraid he knew the answer.

He turned back to the letter, full of well-meaning advice and concern, but he could not concentrate. He read the words but they all seemed the same to him. His mind wandered, his eyes saw his past, present and future merge into one long life. A life that was going to end.

Legolas closed his eyes for a second, just to block out the images rushing through his head. Block out Galadriel's words, his duty – Rhinure's solemn little face.

Eyes closed, he allowed his mind to wander. Wander to clear blue water, sparkling like a precious jewel in the morning light. Water that ebbed, flowed, and beckoned to all who saw it. 

Legolas trembled slightly. Sometimes, it was so hard. The smell of the salt in the air still burned his nostrils. The harsh cry, that he had only needed to hear once, still echoed in his ears. He had to concentrate very hard just to push it into the background. He could not silence it but he could put it to the back of his mind.

Some days were better than others were. Leaving Gondor and its proximity to the Sea had helped. Being home, amongst the familiar trees of his childhood, listening to their welcome, had made life just about bearable. 

Even so the nights spent alone were horrible. At night, he did not have any worries to shield him from the Sea. Lying alone in his bed, his entire frame quivering, his guts twisting in pain – Legolas wondered if any vow was worth it. Then the morning came, bringing with it new challenges, new situations that needed his expertise and bringing with it his new wife. 

For Rhinure was the newest worry of them all, a tempting puzzle that Legolas was fascinated by. He could understand what Galadriel meant when she said that Rhinure could help him. Having her near gave him one more thing to focus on.

But the Longing was eating him inside; he could feel it. Slowly but surely it was taking him over, until one day he would not be able to bear anymore. That day, he too would sail for the Undying Lands. 

"Will I lose you, too?"

Legolas was jerked out his reverie by that soft, sad question. "_Ada_, I am not sure what you mean."

"Am I going to lose you as well, son?"

"I do not know what you mean, Ada."

"I presume that Galadriel told you of her intention to sail?"

Legolas blinked, "I did not realize that she wrote to you as well."

"I will take that as a yes. And she did not – Celeborn informed me of his impending loss."

Legolas lowered his eyes, unable to meet his father's knowing gaze. He knew. Somehow, without being told, he knew what ailed his son. Legolas had hoped to keep his condition secret a little while longer. He had known that eventually Thranduil would have to be told, but Legolas was hoping for a little more time. A little more time to prepare himself, and a little more time he could spend with Adar pretending that everything was back to normal once more.

Now, like all hope, he realised that this one too had been futile.

"Ada, I am sorry."

"For what?"

When Legolas was unable to answer, Thranduil answered for him. "You have the Sea Longing."

Legolas nodded, not looking at the older elf, almost as if he was ashamed.

"Why did you not tell me, ion nín?"

"I did not think you would be happy with me if you found out," Legolas whispered, afraid of the conversation that was sure to come.

"How can I be when I know that I will lose my son?"

"I did not mean for this to happen, Ada."

"I know that." Thranduil looked at the bowed golden head and asked, "Did you think I would blame you?"

"Do you not?"

"Come here, little one." Thranduil stood up and opened his arms, giving Legolas the only comfort he had to offer. 

Legolas gladly accepted his father's embrace, clutching him as tightly as his arms would allow. Thranduil stroked his son's hair, calming the younger elf and re-affirming his love for this only child of his. He had known that the Longing had plagued his son – how could he not after having seen the distraction in Legolas' eyes and the haunted expression on his face? His son's strength and will made Thranduil proud. When others were around Legolas acted as normal as possible – almost jolly. Most people would not be able to tell that Legolas had changed – let alone that he harboured such a secret.

But Thranduil was not most people. He knew that something made Legolas hurt as soon as he had held his son after the War. He had not needed to see the concerned looks his friends gave him when they thought no one was looking. When Legolas hurt, Thranduil hurt too. It was that simple.  Legolas was a part of him, an important part. The best part.

It had surprised him, and if he was honest, wounded him, when Legolas had not spoken to him about his disease. For disease it was. What else to call it? Something that tore apart families, that made one suffer and long to be away from home? But he had never imagined that Legolas had not come to him for fear of being blamed.

Did he strike even his son with so much fear? 

"I love you, _ion nín_. I would never blame you for something you had no control over. The Longing is insidious – it can strike anyone at any time. You and I both know this. Did you really think I would hold such a thing against you?"

"I do not want to abandon you, Ada," Legolas whispered into Thranduil's shirtfront.

"You will not be. You would never abandon anyone."

"How can Lady Galadriel leave, Ada? How can she not fight to stay with Lord Celeborn? I thought she loved him."

"She does and you should not suggest otherwise," Thranduil admonished gently. He understood the desperation that drove Legolas, but even so, such an accusation must be addressed. "Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have a unique relationship. They have overcome more obstacles together than I care to remember. If she could help it, Galadriel would never leave him behind."

"But why does she have to leave, Ada?"

"Will you not have to one day as well?"

"But she does not have the Longing."

"One does not yearn for Valinor only because of the Sea, child. There is peace there – rest that cannot be found in Arda. Some of our kind need it more than others. Beside, Valinor is her home. Her family is there, waiting for her."

"And what about Lord Celeborn?"

"I do not know what he plans. He might sail after her eventually."

"Do you think he will?"

"I cannot say. Celeborn is a rule onto himself. Most would sail with their wives. But his ties to Arda are very strong – too strong perhaps."

"Would he not miss her?"

Thranduil smiled, that question was so naïve that it reminded him of how young Legolas really was. And how new his marriage was. If he loved Rhinure like Celeborn loved Galadriel then there would be no need to ask such a question. "What do you think?"

Legolas thought of his too brief stay in Lothlórien. He remembered the feeling of oneness that he got when he looked at the Lord and Lady. It was as if the two of them were so tightly meshed together that they were one person instead of two. Even though they were old and powerful, he could still identify the love that existed between them. It was like a perfume that wafted around them – subtle but present for those who cared to look.

What must it be like for them to lose the other?

 "How can he let her go? How can she?"

"Because they love each other too much." Thranduil's voice throbbed with the remembered pain of his own experience. When Eruante had wanted to sail, he had found himself unable to stop her. Though all he had wanted to do was lock her in some room until she agreed to stay with him, he found himself bowing to her wishes. It would have been easier to cut off his arm. As it was, her departure had cut his heart.

Thranduil did not want to think about how Celeborn must be feeling right now. At least, Eruante's departure had been somewhat unexpected. It had not poisoned the time they had together. Celeborn had known Galadriel would have to leave since she first put Nenya on her finger. He had spent an Age knowing that every day brought either death or her departure. 

Thranduil was not sure which option Celeborn found more attractive.

"Ada, will you go and see Lord Celeborn?"

"What ever for?"

"You know – to console."

Thranduil stepped back slightly, eyebrows shooting up. "Celeborn would not appreciate my interference. And I am not about to do something that would invite his displeasure. That is not a particularly sensible idea."

Legolas smiled back, knowing that Thranduil wanted to help his Kinsman but also that he was probably correct. Some people preferred to grieve in private. 

He knew Thranduil did – so did Rhinure come to think of it. 

Legolas' face became serious as he thought of his wife. "Ada? Do you think …?"

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think you will sail?"

"Eventually – now I have more reason than ever. With both my son and my wife in Valinor I will have very little reason to stay here."

Legolas knew that was not exactly true but the white lie was comforting. Thranduil loved his forest and if ever he sailed, that loss would always remain in his heart.

"But that is not what you wanted to ask me, _ion nín_."

Legolas shook his head and just about managed to stop from biting his lip in nervousness. "Do you think Rhinure would sail with me?"

"It is possible."

"But is it likely?"

"I really cannot say. You know your wife better than I do."

"Ada, you are avoiding the question."

Thranduil sighed; he really did not want to answer this. The truth would only hurt Legolas. "Given what I know of her – if she had a choice, I do not think she would sail."

Legolas had to swallow before he was able to speak. "Thank you for being honest." Legolas stepped forward again, burying himself in Thranduil's arms. "I do not think she will sail either."

"We may both be wrong."

"Perhaps – but I do not think so."

"You do not know her that well. She might surprise you yet."

Legolas nodded. Thranduil was right, Rhinure would probably surprise him, but he was afraid it would not be in the manner he wanted.

"I hope Lord Celeborn sails, _Ada_."

"As do I."

Legolas knew that if Celeborn sailed then there was hope for him as well. 

For hope was all Legolas had.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**


	53. Questions

**Chapter 53 – Questions**

It was a long night for Legolas. The conversation with Thranduil had wrung him out emotionally and physically, more than he cared to even admit privately. Legolas should have known that Thranduil would have picked up on the pain that Legolas buried deep within him. It was an instinct that had served the King well when it came to looking after his subjects needs and wishes, a gift which kept Thranduil tuned to his people. That instinct was honed to an uncanny degree by the intense love he bore for his son. 

Legolas could have saved himself and Thranduil unnecessary heartache if he had just remembered that. He would not have had to deny himself the comfort of a confidant and Thranduil's almost unconditional love. And his father would not have had to worry about his son's reticence or whether the problem was more severe than he imagined.

As Legolas twisted and turned in bed, trying to fall asleep, he could not help but rue the time he had wasted. Even though he had played down the severity of the problem, it had been good to talk to his father. Thranduil's strength helped anchor him, and had helped remind him of how wonderful life could be in Arda. 

He would need moments like these as the Longing became worse. And worse it would become – Legolas was certain of it. He knew that to stay in Middle Earth was to sentence himself to years of pain. He would never be at peace until he left these shores. He was prepared for it, for who wanted peace when one could have joy?

Legolas supposed that the basic truth rested in that statement. Middle Earth was still a place that made him happy – it had its share of sorrow and suffering but the balance was positive in the end. It would continue to be so until his mortal friends were no more.

Legolas was fairly certain that most of the Wood-elves would sail eventually. Their time was over and they were never ones to overstay their welcome. It was only a matter of time and patience – someday the Woodland Realm would be re-united in its entirety. Families that had been separated, couples who had departed would see their loved ones again. Legolas was sure of it – as sure as the fact that his mother would be waiting for him when he stepped onto Valinor. Whatever separation they suffered was only temporary. Legolas clung to that belief as tenaciously as if his life depended on it.

And perhaps it did. For that promise of future joy was very important to him for he knew that no such happy ending lay in store for his human friends. For when they left him, it would be for eternity. He would lose them – it was inevitable. One day soon, no matter how long it may be in human terms, they would fade to memories that only existed in Legolas' mind. It was this inescapable doom that lent such sharp poignancy to his feelings for these Second Born. And it was the inevitability of it that made his feelings so precious.

There was so little time – a few odd decades and then it would be all over. His friends would be dead and he would be alone.

Alone.

Such a frightening word – especially for a being who had to live for eternity with it. Mortals, one day or the other would be able to escape, but Elves – elves lived with every pain, every hurt, and every memory until it threatened to overwhelm them.

Legolas flung the blanket aside and stalked to the window. Thoughts like these were not helping him sleep.

As he looked out the window, he should have been able to see the dark outlines of the trees as they swayed in the cool breeze. If he had concentrated, he would have been able to make out the shadows of Wood-elves who were spending their nights in romantic moonlit walks.

Legolas' eyes glanced over all these wonders but they did not really see. They were lost in images of the too brief glimpse he had had of the Sea. The vast expanse of water, seemingly calm and inviting but with promise of life beneath the waves. It was almost bewitching in its elegance. Even now, all Legolas had to do was close his eyes and he would be right back on the bluff, looking at the water. Noting the tiny ripples made by the breeze, the way the sun seemed to sink in the water's embrace, the way the water sang to him – everything. The Sea called to him and when he was alone it was difficult to resist. 

Legolas unconsciously leaned forward, trying to get closer, trying to take in more of that salt air. He frowned when the smell of beech assaulted him. This was not want he yearned for. Eyes still closed, he took a deep breath.

And snapped them open when he realised what he was doing. This was Mirkwood – the Sea was far from here. This was Mirkwood.

Mirkwood.

Home.

Mirkwood.

Legolas kept repeating the name like a mantra, trying to clear it of the sound of the gulls that rang through it. 

He clamped his hands over his ears, desperate to get the sound out of his head. He did not realise it when his feet led him out the door. He did not know where he was until a deep voice asked, "Are you well, my Lord?"

Legolas looked up at Herenion with haunted blue eyes. "I do not think so."

Herenion placed a gentle hand on the younger elf's shoulder, stopping him from bolting. "Can I do anything?"

Legolas whispered, "Get _Ada_ for me. Please."

Herenion took off in a hurry, fear lending him speed.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

By the time _Anor_ rose over Tirnen, Rhinure had long given up on trying to go to sleep. The Council's admonitions had kept her tossing and turning most of the night. What if they were correct? What if duty lay with keeping faith with the Lost Ones? What if Kin ties were still so strong after three Ages that they kept her apart from Legolas? 

Could she do that? Could she keep the distance that she needed to, or was the Council right in its concerns?

That thought alone – that she had become so entangled with her husband that she was unable to do her duty – frightened Rhinure. All her life, duty had been paramount. With a distant mother and an absent father she had been taught, rightly so, that nothing was or could be more important than duty. Rhinure was proud of her life, the fact that she had always maintained her dignity and had always done her duty. It had always been so clear, so comforting, to know what was expected from her and who was foremost in the priorities of her life.

Now, for the first time, duty caused more confusion than clarity. Legolas had claim on her, more claim than anyone else. She acknowledged that, did the _karha_ on her hand not prove it?

Rhinure caressed the silver metal, running her fingers over the seal carved into them.  Legolas was her husband, and as such should be most important in her life. His needs should come before anyone else's. That is what the Clan taught, and that is what Rhinure had grown up believing to be true. But now that she was married, she found that like everything else in life – the situation was not that simple. She was still Sacrifice and she still had a people who depended on her. The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the one, did they not? Why should one elf, even one as wonderful as Legolas, come before an entire people? What gave her the right to put him before the well-being of so many? 

By marrying Legolas, she had proved that an individual was insignificant. The Clan came before her desires, why should that not still be the case? Why _should_ she do what Legolas wanted? Why _should she not still put her people before an elf she hardly knew? _

The more Rhinure thought about it, the less satisfactory her answers seemed. Avari vows held her to Legolas, so Avari vows could not be used to keep her away from him. If the Clan's teachings were correct, and her Bonded came before everything else, then the Council could not expect her to abandon him to the Lost Ones. He held her Four, and they always outweighed the Three.

But neither could she drag her people into a conflict that could end their lives.

Rhinure turned and buried her face in her pillow. It would be so much simpler if she just locked herself up in her room and refused to come out. Possibly it was childish to want to hide from everything, but Rhinure could not help it. She was tired of all of this, of this constant pressure on her, of this constant expectation that she would do what was correct. 

How could she when she did not know what was correct herself?

All she knew was that the thought of putting one elf before all others was an anathema to her spirit. She could not do it. The Council was correct – she _had _to put her Clan before her husband. It would be painful, but then such was life.

_*~ I am sorry Legolas. ~*_

Even in her thoughts Rhinure felt the futility of those words. They did not mitigate or change anything. Rhinure would still have to hurt him to do what was good for her people. Or at least, she thought she would be hurting him. At this moment, Rhinure wished with all the desire she could muster that she was mistaken about Legolas. That she was projecting her own desires onto him. Maybe he did not care about her as she did about him. Maybe he did not ache as she did. His words could be honey from a honeyed charmer. His need and possessiveness of her, more a matter of ego than the heart.

She could hope, could she not? 

At that moment, Rhinure was willing to be humiliated and find out that everything she believed, everything she hoped about her marriage was false. If it meant sparing Legolas pain, she would gladly play the fool to his bemused self. 

Rhinure smiled, surprised and not a little amused at her fanciful thoughts. Sometimes, she agreed with Túrgwaith's opinion that she was too young for this job. No matter what she felt for Legolas – and she did feel something, even if she was not sure what it was exactly, not love but not indifference either – in the end she had too much pride to humble herself. For anyone, for anything.

She was still Sacrifice, she was still Avari. The Clan had not survived these long ages by presenting their unprotected backs to their enemies. Just because the Council had told her to stay away from Legolas did not mean that she would, or should. While Rhinure was sure that the good of her people morally outweighed her own desire, and therefore her relationship with Legolas, that did not mean the Council was equally right about their decision not to fight the Lost Ones if they decided to leave the Clan alone.

Yes, they were correct when they said – in direct contravention to Avari traditions – Rhinure's duty to the Clan must come before Legolas. She could not let her people die because she was infatuated by an Eldar. She would never be able to live with herself. But if the Council was correct in asking her to bend Avari Honour to benefit them, then why could she not bend it a little further to suit her?

The Lost Ones were Kin, and they had claim on the Clan. The Council had been right when they had said that, but had they been right when they had said that their debt must be paid at all costs? If the cost was paid with innocent blood, then was not the price too high? Were not the Wood-elves innocent? Did they too not deserve to live? The Council did not understand them, even Rhinure did not. But unlike them, she had seen enough of them to know they possessed a rare courage and dignity mixed with a strange resilience that excited her. They too had been touched by the Shadow, but unlike their Avari cousins they had held onto the joy that life had to offer. To embrace the pain that joy often brought with it was a mark of such audacious courage that it frightened Rhinure. If the Clan did not help such beings then by what right did they to call themselves _quendi_?

Rhinure had trouble reconciling what she had seen of the Wood-elves to what she knew about them. These elves were of the Eldar, they had abandoned the Clan. They had betrayed their Kin in the worse way – by forgetting them. Kin was supposed to be there for Kin. If the Eldar had broken Kin ties then they could not expect those very same ties to help them now. Could they?

For were the Wood-elves innocent? While they had helped the Avari after the Last Alliance, did that absolve them of all guilt? The Council believed that it did not. For the longest time, Rhinure had accepted that belief. To some extent she still did, which was why she kept her people away from the Wood-elves. It would be easy to forget the grievance the Avari had against the Eldar, for the latter were charming and outwardly welcoming. Rhinure saw that trap for what it was, for she still hovered over it – keeping out of it by the slimmest of margins. If the Avari forgot their past, their hurt, then they would forget their duty, and their Honour too. Without Honour, the Avari had nothing. 

And if it did come down to a choice, the Clan or the Wood-elves, then should not Rhinure choose her own people?

But why did if have to be and all or nothing choice? Why could she not choose both?

But could she abandon her other Kin – Lost but still Kin?

Did she even have a choice? Her first duty was to ensure the Clan's survival. What was to say that survival lay with the Lost Ones? Perhaps it was best that the Clan joined irrevocably with the Wood-elves?

Would the Wood-elves even accept them? Would they betray them again?

Would the Lost Ones spare them even if they helped?

Why did their Kin want to hurt them in the first place?

So many questions – Rhinure massaged her temple. She wished she had more answers or at least a better understanding of the questions. All she had right now was doubts and more doubts which culminated in the most spectacular of headaches.

_*~ I hate this. I hate not understanding and I hate not knowing what I have to do. ~*_

Long into the night and the next day, Rhinure continued thinking as her fingers massaged the _karha_ on her hand.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Thranduil stroked the golden head in his lap. It had been difficult but Legolas had finally managed to fall asleep, comforted by the fact that Thranduil was there.

"Rough night."

Thranduil nodded, "Yes it was. I did not realise that the Longing was so bad."

"Did you think that he would tell you the whole truth, knowing how it would only worry you?"

"I suppose not, but I had thought I would have been able to pick up on any understatements."

Herenion smiled, "He grows up – this son of yours, my King. He is as stubborn as you and as unsparing of himself."

Thranduil covered Legolas with a blanket before answering, "I do not like to see him this way."

"I know – as does he." Herenion watched his older charge before adding quietly. "He will be better in the morning."

"How can you be so sure?"

"How can you not? He is strong, he will hide his pain better in the morning, after this night's rest."

"I do not want him to hide his pain."

"Then would you rather he bear his pain where everyone may see and everyone may pity."

"I would have him be at peace, not be in any kind of pain."

"Then send him across the Sea, but I fear that even there he will suffer. Such is life and the meaning of living."

"I cannot, it is not my decision. And even if it were I do not know if I could send him away. I cannot be that strong."

"Then be there for him, my King and pray that it is enough for now."

Thranduil nodded absent-mindedly as he concentrated on placing a pillow under Legolas' head. He was losing feeling in his leg – his son was no longer a tiny elfling, no matter how Thranduil saw him.

Legolas frowned in his sleep, fingers coming up to search for his father. Thranduil sighed a little when a vice-like grip attached to his wrist, effectively holding him in place. 

"Give it up, little one. Legolas is not going to let you go this night."

Thranduil glared at the older, extremely amused elf. Just because Herenion had once taken care of him did not mean that he could still treat him like a child. 

"I am also immune to those stares of yours," Herenion said, all the while leaning on the side wall looking down at the two golden elves. "Your father could do better."

"That he could – but only because he had more practice." Thranduil ginned up at his once Bodyguard. 

Herenion smiled back; pleased that Thranduil could still find humour even though he was worried about his son. "I am glad that you are happy."

"I will not let myself be anything else," Thranduil replied softly as he went back to stroking his son's head.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Herenion looked over his shoulder as Thranduil gently closed the door behind him. He had finally managed to extract himself from Legolas' clutches – just in time to greet the rising Sun.

"What do you plan to do about Legolas?"

"Protect him as much as I am able."

"Even from his wife?" Herenion asked causally – a little too causally for Thranduil's liking.

It was quite astounding, the change in Thranduil's demeanour, Herenion mused. The softness that still lingered in his face and posture was immediately wiped out. Eyes became narrowed, as the younger elf looked speculatively at his once bodyguard. Lips thinned in disapproval at the implied criticism in Herenion's question. Shoulders stiffened, and he drew himself to his full height.

All in all, every inch of him looked like the King he was. A truly impressive sight – and one that did not affect Herenion in the slightest. This was his charge – the closest thing he had ever had to a son. And not matter how old children became, children they remained.

When Herenion realized that Thranduil would not answer, he too, straightened his shoulders and faced his King. "Answer my question, child."

Thranduil started with displeasure, it was not often that Herenion dropped the cheerful mask he wore. It lulled people into underestimating him, believing him to be a nice sort – a little simple perhaps, but overall a nice, jolly person. But it was times like these that Thranduil was once again reminded why Oropher had entrusted his son's security to the then young elf, why Thranduil had charged him to protect his own beloved Heir – Herenion always knew what was happening around him and he was not afraid to criticise that which he disapproved of. He protected his charges with the utmost loyalty and devotion, even if it meant fighting those that he loved. 

If protecting Legolas meant that he would have to displease, and perhaps even hurt Thranduil, then Herenion was more than willing to do that.

"I will not have you speaking to me in this manner, Herenion." Thranduil's voice was low and very dangerous. No matter how much he loved and respected Herenion, he was not about to let anyone forget that he was King.

"I will not have you treating my Prince in this manner."

"You do not decide what I can or cannot do. Remember that."

"You will hurt Legolas more by not telling him." Herenion kept his voice calm and allowed some of the love he felt for both these elves to seep though.

And it was the love, the concern, that brought Thranduil short. Herenion had a valid point, no matter how much Thranduil wanted to deny it. "Telling him will hurt him as well – perhaps as much. "

"How can you believe that? You sent Maenon to … _gather_ information about your new daughter."

"Call a spade a spade, Herenion. I sent him to spy on her."

"As you wish. You sent him to spy on her, knowing full well that she would not be pleased if she learns of his presence."

"He will not be caught."

"I have no doubts that he will be successful. But, leaving aside that highly disturbing thought that you are sending one of your elves into a situation that might get him 'caught' by your daughter-in-law, have you thought about what this means for Legolas? You are spying on his _wife_."

"I know, and I have thought about this. Which is precisely why I am not telling him. Their relationship is difficult enough as it is – they both hold too much of themselves back, afraid to open up to the other. Putting Legolas in a position of having to lie to his wife about what he knows will break their marriage."

"You underestimate what they have."

"What do they have, Herenion? A burgeoning and often volatile attraction, and centuries of mistrust? Not a combination that makes for a successful marriage."

"They have respect for the other and a strength of will to see any obstacles through."

"And if that strength of will becomes part of the problem – then what? Legolas does not like lying – he can do it if he must, but only with extreme reservation. If I tell him of Meanon's assignment then he will be liable. He will not tell me to stop it for he would recognise the advantage it would give us. Knowing where the Avari live, and exactly how many elves they have will give us the upper hand in making our demands, especially since Lady Rhinure is so adamant about keeping us away.

"However, he will tell Rhinure that he knows her secret the first opportunity he gets."

"He would not tell her. It would rob us of our advantage if we ever want to use Maenon again."

"So you want to put my son in the position where he has to lie to his wife – not once, but for a while yet?"

Herenion nodded, "If he wants her then he will lie. Just until they have the trust when such necessary secrets are no longer needed."

"He would rather be honest and forgo what he wants from her than take the easier path and conceal his duplicity. Therefore, as I said – the first opportunity he gets will be the one in which Rhinure learns that she has been lied to. 

"And where will that leave Legolas? For once Rhinure learns that she cannot trust him she will stay away from him even more than she does now. Legolas would lose his wife even though she would still be alive. I will not have my son hurt like that – as I was."

Thranduil's voice wavered for a moment, but he managed to steady itself enough to continue, "This is best for all. I get the information I need, and my son gets a chance at the marriage he wants. He has enough to worry about without taking on this additional burden."

"He is your second in command – he should be informed of anything that makes a difference to the defence of this Realm." Herenion tried one last time to convince his King. He agreed with most of Thranduil's arguments but he could not change how he felt. And this felt wrong. It would be so much simpler and better if all of them – the Avari and Eldar, Thranduil and Rhinure, and especially Legolas and Rhinure – sat down and talked about what was happening openly and honestly. Yes, there was a risk that they might not be able to resolve things but it was better than this plotting and counterplotting. 

"He should be informed of anything that makes a _material_ difference to the defence of the Realm. Until I am certain that Rhinure is hiding something important I will not involve Legolas." Thranduil's tone was firm and indicated that this was the end of the matter. The subject was closed for discussion.

However, Herenion had been serving for too long to not be allowed certain liberties. "And the Prince is not allowed to share in the King's suspicions and fears. Is he to be treated so cautiously?" Herenion's tone was bitter and tired. It was fortunate that he was not King or someone important for he did not have the stomach for all this scheming.

"_That_, is the King's decision."

With that Thranduil walked off, leaving Herenion guarding Legolas' door.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure swung onto the back of her horse with effortless Elven grace, showing off her horsemanship. Her mare snorted at her mistress' antics, causing Rhinure to pat the horse's back affectionately.

Istion, now recovered from his election, looked at his Mistress wondering why it was easier for her to show her feelings for an animal and not her elves. Why was Rhinure not able to smile as easily at him, as she was to that beast? Why was it taboo for the Avari to show that they felt when they so obviously did? Why did he even care?

"Pay attention, Second Guard. You are supposed to be guarding Mistress and not daydreaming."

It was not so much Ehtewen's tone that snapped Istion back; she always spoke in this clipped manner, but the title she gave him. Second Guard. 

Sometimes, Istion still had trouble adjusting to the fact that he was now supposed to be filling Morion's place. He did not regret taking this position – he would not begrudge anything he did for Mistress Rhinure. But sometimes he wondered if she would not be better served by someone with more experience. Someone who would be able to help her understand whatever she struggled with, and ease whatever troubled her.

Rhinure turned around and told him to fall in place. Though her face was neutral, Istion thought he detected a look of encouragement and support in her eyes. Maybe it did not matter how inexperienced or young he was. Maybe all that mattered was that Mistress wanted him there. He would do anything for her.

Istion moved into position behind Rhinure's left, keeping an eye on the terrain, even though they were still in sight of Tirnen. No one else seemed as bothered as he was but then, he supposed, it was not their first mission in their official capacities. And with the exception of Ehtewen, none of them were responsible for Rhinure. 

"If you do not pay more attention, Second Guard, I will remove you for needlessly endangering the Sacrifice's life."

_This time Ehtewen's tone caught Istion's attention and held it. _

Ruminations could wait until a time Ehtewen was not nearby, Istion decided.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure turned to Agorion, "Did it take you long to find the site?"

"Long enough." Agorion manoeuvred his horse to come alongside Rhinure's. "But I believe the site is perfect for our needs."

"How far is it from the Woodland Realm?"

"Three days hard ride."

Rhinure frowned, instinctively feeling that the distance was too short. She had wanted the Avari to be closer to the Wood-elves; she knew it would be safer for them. The Lost Ones would not expect it since it went against everything the Avari had ever done since the Great Journey. Every one not of their own Kin, not in their Clan was treated with suspicion or at best kept at arms length. To deliberately move closer, to increase ties between Avari and Eldar was unheard of. The very uniqueness of the decision gave the Clan some measure of protection in itself.

Nevertheless, Rhinure could not help feel uneasy. It was ingrained in her – this desire to protect her people's anonymity. This move brought them too close and threatened to expose them. Rationally she knew it made little difference, even if Thranduil discovered them what difference did it make? He could not ask them to leave, could he? At most, he would be able to keep a closer eye of the Avari. That was not such a big deal, now was it?

Rhinure shuddered; the thought of Thranduil keeping an eye on them was more than frightening. She had no delusions when it came to her father-in-law. If Thranduil ever found out where they lived, they would have even less freedom than they did now. They would not be able to keep their independence, especially when it came to their present situation. Rhinure paled, finding Tirnen would also mean that Thranduil would eventually find out about the Lost Ones. And if he found out about them … so would Legolas.

Rhinure felt sick as that thought washed over her. What would Legolas think of her when he discovered what she had been hiding? Would he be angry? Would he understand? Would it even make a difference? Perhaps he would just look at her and just shake his head knowingly. What more could he expect from a _mornedhel _like her?

Rhinure had to keep Tirnen a secret. She must – not only for the Avari but for her as well. She did not want Legolas to learn about any of this until she was ready to tell him. But the question remained, when would she be ready? If Rhinure was honest with herself, she knew that time would not come anytime soon.

The Avari would just have to be more careful.

"Lead on, Captain. Tirnen gets anxious to move."

Agorion nodded and took the lead.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

_*~ Agorion has done well. ~*_

Rhinure looked around the clearing and felt pride at her Captain's skill. The trees were thick here, preventing Tirnen from being observed from a distance. The area was not easy to approach because of the overgrown foliage. Agorion had cleared a discrete path, one that would not be easy to find unless one knew where to look. There was even a small hidden lake nearby which would take care of the city's water needs. 

All in all, it was a good site. 

"Are you pleased, Mistress?"

Rhinure nodded, wondering how quickly they would have to leave here as well. Tirnen had never been in one place long enough to call it home. Every time they moved, Rhinure automatically looked to the next place they would need to be in. Maybe that was why she had never become too attached to Mirkwood. It was an expedient place to be but … home? No, it was not home. 

Home was Cuiviénen. Even though Rhinure had never seen the Waters, she knew that it was the last place where all her Kin had been together. The last place her Kin had been happy. The first and last place they had ever laid claim to and called home. It was strangely fitting that the Avari the land they called home was now destroyed – as destroyed as their lives. 

_*~Home. ~*_

_*~ Cuiviénen. ~*_

Rhinure looked around at the forest that had given them shelter, protected them against their enemies and had shared its bounty with the lost elves.

_*~ If I could call anything else home, it would be this place. ~*_

"Mistress, would you like to see the lake?"

Rhinure turned to Agorion, clearing her head and concentrating on the matter in hand. "Lead on, Captain."

**x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure had to admit the lake was lovely. A little small, but the water was usable, fed by a fresh water stream. It was surrounded by trees so that the leaves covered the water, creating an intimate little enclave. Branches dipped in the water, and lilies floated on the surface. It was charming, definitely a place to be shared with lovers.

Rhinure bent down to dip her hand in the water – cold. But then that was good too; she had always preferred her drinking water to be slightly chilled. It slid down her throat better that way.

She crouched down on the water's edge, cupping her hands so that she could drink. As her hands sank under the water, she imagined what it would be like to take a swim in this lake. She wiped her face as she let her mind wander.

On a hot summer's day, when _Anor_'s light was harsh and unforgiving in the sky, this water would still be cool. Floating in such water would become all the more welcome. Rhinure wondered if Legolas liked swimming. Particularly, would he like swimming with her?

Rhinure knew that the idea had singular appeal for her. The water, an unclad Legolas, time spent relaxing, the two of them alone – Rhinure could picture the water dripping down his smooth chest, her hands wiping them off, his hands coming up to grip her and pull her closer. The water swirling around them, hiding what they were doing …

Suddenly the water did not feel cool anymore on her face. Rhinure stood up, a little abruptly. "Is that all, Captain?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"You have done well. We should be able to move her by the end of the week."

"That is good, Mistress."

"Tell the others to prepare to leave. We are returning to Tirnen."

Agorion saluted and walked off, leaving Rhinure alone beside the lake.

As she headed back herself, she took one more look at the lake. 

_*~ Legolas. ~*_

Rhinure trembled; she had to get back to him soon before she lost what little sanity she had left. 

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

If there was one thing to remember about the Avari, it was their efficiency. They might not do things with flair but they did things well. A less charitable observer would call their movements, their mode of living, mechanical, almost lifeless. Living automatons – taking no pleasure or displeasure from their actions.

As Rhinure watched the Avari convoy, carrying their homes on their backs, move towards Tirnen's new resting place, she was struck anew by how unfair such an observation would be. 

The Avari, like in most other things, were good at hiding what they felt, but not good enough that Rhinure could not see the sadness in their gait. The stiffness of their shoulders, the rigid control they kept on their features, all indicated their grief to her. She did not need to see tears to know that her Avari wept today.

Once again, they left a place that might have become home if they had been given a chance. Once again, they packed up and moved on, not knowing how long this new site would be theirs, not knowing if they would see another move. What else was there to do? They had been doing this for as long as Rhinure could remember, since they had become Avari. This is what they were – wanderers, refugees.

In the course of their journey, they had learnt that it was easier to deal with life if they pretended not to be affected by it. By denying how much they hurt, they could pretend away the hurt in the first place. By not thinking about what they lost, they did not have to accept that they had lost something.

 It was probably not the healthiest solution but it worked. The Avari in front of Rhinure were testament to that fact. Whatever they were, they were alive and in the end that was all that mattered.

That and a hope for a better future. 

Rhinure looked at little Isar bouncing on his father's shoulders and knew that as long as the Clan had these little ones, they would be fine. As she watched the little elfling point out things to his indulgent father, she felt a surge of fierce protectiveness in her heart. These little ones, these little hopes must be protected – no matter what the cost. What did it matter what the Clan had to do as long as they were safe?

Once, the Lost Ones had done the same for Rhinure's people. They had made a pact with the Shadow to protect their children. They had sacrificed themselves to ensure their people's future. Now Rhinure was prepared to do the same for her Avari. Did that not make her exactly like the Lost Ones? What right did she have to condemn them when in their position she would have done the same?

What right did she have to look to the Wood-elves and expect them to fight her lost Kin, when she knew that she too was like them? If ever the Wood-elves learnt that, then would they not turn on her as well?

*~ Not again. I will not let myself sink into this quagmire. Later – I will think about this later. ~*

Rhinure turned back to the convoy, relaying orders to the stragglers and making sure that the move progressed smoothly. There was much to be done and there was time enough for speculation later. No one watching her would have guessed at the turmoil churning inside her.

For were the Avari not good at ignoring what they wished, when they wished?

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The move took less time than Rhinure had originally expected. With the site found and Túrgwaith's efficient preparations, the Avari had settled in their new site in what felt like record time.

Rhinure watched a group of elves put up the last remaining structures, and she knew that it was time for her to leave. Though she had been impatient to return to Legolas, now that the time was upon her, she found that she did not want to leave.

Life if Tirnen was not any easier than it was in the Woodland Realm, but it was known. And here, Rhinure was sure that she was needed, that she was amongst people who were like her – who knew her, who she knew – _her_ people.

Now that she had to return, Rhinure felt a strange nervousness in the pit of her stomach. She had never felt like this before. The cold metallic taste of fear, she was familiar with. She had felt it many times before, before she had gone into battle, even before she had married Legolas. But this was not fear – this feeling made her agitated, make her stomach twist in complicated knots, but it did not make her shudder in pain. 

No, that was wrong too, it made her shudder, but not enough to turn back. It made her hurt but not enough to turn back. It made her agitated but at the same time, she knew that they only solution was to see him. 

This confused her – this feeling now that she was going back.

Rhinure sighed; she really did not need this. Emotions were too complicated. She was a lot better off when she left them in the background where they belonged and did not try to analyse them. All she managed to do was create more problems for herself. 

Rhinure went back to saddling her horse with her provisions. This time she was taking more than herself back to the Realm. For one thing, she had decided she needed a more extensive wardrobe. Even though Ehtewen had disapproved, Rhinure had packed many of her clothes to take back with her. Possible it was the implication that Rhinure would not be returning to Tirnen for some time that so displeased Ehtewen. 

Or it could be that some of the clothes Rhinure packed were a little risqué – something no modest _elleth_ would wear in public. Rhinure had assured her that she did not mean to wear them in public at all – just for Legolas. For some reason, Ehtewen had become even more annoyed at that remark.  

Rhinure shrugged; her First Guard would have to learn that Rhinure made her own decisions in the end. She would stay away from Legolas if and only if she felt it was the correct thing to do. Until then she was not about to deprive herself of her husband. Still, she had heeded Ehtewen's advice and packed in more of the more presentable garments, taking only a few of the more intimate things. Rhinure figured she could always send for them later.

"Mistress!" A small cry made her look up from her horse. Isar was running furiously towards her, hands clutching something very tightly. As he approached, Rhinure bent down to catch him in her arms.

He latched onto her neck and squeezed for all that he was worth. Rhinure let him choke her for a moment, before gently prying his arms away from her neck. She was fond of breathing after all. "Gently, little one. You are getting too strong for me."

Isar lifted his face from Rhinure's shoulder and smiled triumphantly at her. "I guess I am." Then suddenly his face fell and he let out a plaintive wail.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" Rhinure asked worriedly.

"No," Isar sniffed. "I crushed your flowers – again." He extended his fists woefully towards her.

Rhinure looked down to see that flowers he carried in his hands had been flattened between them. "It is all right, little one. I can still keep the flowers."

"Are you sure?" Isar asked.

"I am certain. They are lovely."

Isar looked suspiciously at the bouquet in his hands. They looked a little crumpled to him and not nice at all. But Mistress knew best after all.

"Well, if you are sure. Then," Isar thrust the flowers almost into Rhinure's face. "These are for you."

"Thank you." Rhinure carefully took them out of Isar's hands, afraid to be assaulted by them again. "Have you come to say goodbye?"

Isar clutched at Rhinure again and nodded. "Mistress?"

"Yes?"

"I do not want you to leave."

"I must. You understand that – it is my duty."

"And one must always do one's duty."

"Yes they must," agreed Rhinure as she patted the little head, and gently put him down. "It is time for me to leave."

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course you will. What kind of question is that?"

"Promise?"

"I promise. You will see me again, even if I have to bring you to the Realm."

Isar's eyes widened at the thought of him living amongst those shiny elves. It did not sound very appealing. "Can't you just come back?"

"I will try." Rhinure managed to keep the smile off her face, having read the child's reluctance to accompany her correctly.

Isar perked up, and saluted Rhinure as she swung onto her horse, putting the flowers carefully in her hair, and rode towards her waiting Company. "Goodbye, Mistress. Safe journey."

"Goodbye, little one."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

When Malyian opened the door, she had not been expecting to see the Prince standing there. It was not every day that Legolas came to visit even if her husband and he had been close friends once. They were still friends to be sure, but as Legolas had grown older, the pressures of rule did not leave much time for friends, old or new.

"Are you going to let me in or are you planning to keep staring at me all day?"

Malyian blushed at Legolas' words. The Prince was fair and even though Malyian was married she could not help but notice how fine he looked. In his soft grey tunic, calf length boots he looked good enough to eat. 

"Malyian?" Legolas asked, a little concerned at the glazed look in her eyes.

Malyian blushed even more, if that was possible. She hurriedly stepped aside, "Come in, _hir nín_."                 My Lord

Legolas smiled knowing some of the reason why Malyian was behaving so peculiarly. He knew the effect he had on _ellyth_. How could he not when practically every _ellyth_ he met behaved oddly around him? "Thank you Malyian. And how many times have I asked you not to be so formal around me? I thought we were friends." Legolas pretended to pout, widening his blue eyes slightly. 

"We are, my Lord. We are," Malyian hastened to assure the Prince. She knew he was teasing her but he looked so forlorn that she could not help reassuring him. Legolas crossed him arms and looked at her with amusement, eyebrows raised. It was only after a moment of contemplating how strong his arms looked, that Malyian realised that she had called him 'my Lord' again.

"I am sorry, my Lord." Legolas frowned again causing her to add, "I mean Legolas."

Legolas tapped his foot, pretending an impatience he did not feel.

"Leave my wife alone, Legolas. You have a wife of your own now, practise your wiles on her."

Legolas turned around to see a frowning elf in the doorway. "Galárin!" Legolas exclaimed happily and stepped forward to embrace his friend.

Galárin laughed and returned the favour, the two friends threatening to choke the life out of the other. Unfortunately, Legolas was a warrior and Galárin only a chef – a royal chef but a cook nonetheless. If Legolas had been a pile of vegetables, Galárin would have had no trouble in disposing of him but the Prince was regrettably a little more substantial.

"My Lord, I am dying from the lack of air here."

"Oh," Legolas immediately let go of his friend. "I do apologise. I oft forget that you no longer train like we warriors do."

"That is one of the benefits of not fighting for a living." Galárin smiled and could not help but add, "But I can still wield a knife well enough so beware."

Legolas laughed, "So can I, my friends. So can I."

"If you two strong, virile males have had enough of threatening each other, would my husband like to step in and close the door behind him?" Malyian asked archly, having recovered from the lovely shock of seeing the Prince.

Both elves looked at her and bowed in synchronised movements. "As my Lady commands."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

It was almost mid-day when Rhinure called for a stop to have a meal. Her company were glad for the rest since they had been riding hard for the last few days. The pace Rhinure had set had been gruelling but none had questioned her. Maybe they had been effected by the urgency that seemed to hang around her, thick and heavy like a cloak. None of the elves could mistake Rhinure's determination to return to the Kingdom. Each speculated on the reason why this was so but none dared ask her.

Even Istion would not ask her directly – her Sacrifice persona was on exceptionally tightly today. She would not appreciate any impertinence from anyone today. Part of Istion understood her need for privacy. Going back to the Wood-elves required much mental preparation, and all the more so for Rhinure. Istion found the Silvan elves confusing enough that he could not imagine how Rhinure coped. Prince Legolas seemed a nice elf, but Istion knew that he would not want to be married to such a person.

Besides, there was so much else the Mistress Rhinure had to worry about – the subtle ebbs and flows of power, of advantage and disadvantage. The minute shifts, which made up the game – the game on which hinged the Avari's survival. It was no wonder that Rhinure spent much of her time planning. Istion hoped that it would be enough.

Still, it would not do either if she … brooded on the subject. Istion smiled on the inside at the thought of Rhinure brooding. She would not appreciate such a description of her behaviour. 

"Mistress."

"Yes?"

"Are you planning to send a messenger to the King, informing him of our arrival?"

"Do you not think we would not be welcome without having to send advance warning, Second Guard?"

"That is not what I meant, but you can answer that question if you feel it more pertinent."

"In answer to yours, I _have_ sent a messenger to the King. It should arrive a day, maybe a little more, before us. That will be enough of a warning, do you not think so?"

Istion nodded as Rhinure added, "Besides, I think he will know soon enough that we have entered his Realm."

Istion instantly came on the alert, "What do you mean, Mistress?"

"Did you really think that the King's borders are so unprotected? We will be watched soon enough."

"And we are not now?"

"I do not think so, we are not that close to his borders yet. He does not send scouts this far – usually." Rhinure paused, suddenly unsure about her words. She felt a nameless foreboding, a sense that she was being watched. She strained her ears to the utmost, and opened her senses hoping to get some concrete proof. But, there was nothing there. The trees were calm and the nearby stream was the only sound she could here. Even the animals were silent, avoiding the dark elves. Still, Rhinure had posted sentries to ensure that no one would be able to surprise them. "We are safe."

"For now."

"Yes, for now." Rhinure clasped Istion's arm. "Rest and eat something. We ride out soon."

Istion saluted and watched as his Mistress went to check on the camp's perimeters once again.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

From the safety of the concealing shadows, Maenon watched the Avari set up camp with some interest. They were good, he had to admit. And not very trusting. The first thing they had done was set up a perimeter and place scouts around it, despite the fact that they were near the Realm's borders and in well-patrolled territory. And not only one guard at a time, but at least a pair. For a party of twelve, such precaution bordered on the obsessive.__

Maenon noted with professional pride that the scouts remained alert despite the pace that the Princess had set. Her party was tired, but they did not let not let their guard down. Maenon would have done the same.

Let it not be said that he was not obsessive in his own right.

 He had been following the Princess' company for the last few days now. He had left them as they approached the area where Thranduil believed Tirnen to be in, since Maenon did not want to inadvertently stumble onto one of the Avari patrols. He was a superb scout and knew his way around the forest better than any elf alive, but accidents were known to happen and he did not want to fail his King because he was not cautious enough. Even Orcs were known to get lucky, and these were elves.

Besides, his mission was to ascertain Tirnen's general location. Even if he did not see the settlement with his own eyes, it did not matter if he was able to give Thranduil a fairly accurate estimate. He could afford to be patient and not take unnecessary risks. 

His patience had finally paid off when he caught sight of the Avari caravan. The King had been correct when he had surmised that the Avari were nomadic. And from what Maenon could see, they had been for a while.  Their trek had the air of practised ease, which bespoke a long familiarity. Every one seemed to know their place, and from what Maenon could gather from this distance, each seemed to know the precautions they had to take. Even the little ones helped instead of hindering, making sure that nothing fell off the carts and that the ropes holding down the supplies were in place. 

It was that, more than anything else, which convinced Maenon that the Avari had done this before – many a time before.

However, it also presented a problem for him. If the Avari kept moving, then it would be harder to keep an eye on them. The King would have to be additionally careful when searching Avari territory. It would not do to inadvertently scare them into moving again. 

It was thus that convinced Maenon to be even more cautious. That, and the sight of the Princess' face. Generally she was a pretty little thing, not beautiful but attractive in her independence and competence. Maenon could understand the Prince's fascination with his wife – he had seen and been admired by some great beauties, but none had that air of mystery and detachment that this dark Princess had. However, if he could have seen his wife now, he would have seen a completely different side to the cool _elleth_ he knew.

This _elleth_ was intense as the Princess could never be – wholly committed to her task and her people. For all her pretended indifference, she radiated this passion that was breath taking. Maenon did not have to be close to her to feel her devotion. She was different here than at the Palace – it was as if the cage holding her in had finally broken.

However, it could be this very side that attracted the Prince. Like attracted like after all – a hunter was always interested in another hunter, if only as competition. After all the tame _ellyth_ that hovered around him, the Prince must have found this dangerous elf to be a worthy mate.

For this _elleth_ was dangerous. Maenon recognised that quality, it was one had had seen in his Prince and King. He had seen hints of it in his Princess, but now he was seeing the full force of it. He knew then, if he were caught he would be released for a long time. He did not think the Princess would put to death, but she would never trust the Wood-elves again. The Princess would take his presence to be an intrusion and an act of betrayal. 

_*~ As it should be. ~*_

Maenon smiled as he melted into the shadows, the trees welcoming one of their own. 

_*~ This will be more enjoyable than I first imagined. ~*_

  **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure crouched near the stream, washing the dust from her face. Something was wrong, she could feel it. 

Rhinure looked up again, scanning the trees. 

Nothing.

Her guards seemed at ease, indicating that all was well.

Why then did she sense an unfriendly presence? She could almost taste it.

Rhinure sighed, and shook her head. There was no one there. If there were someone spying on them, her scouts would have found him. The Avari were very good at what they did after all.

She was getting paranoid. This is what happened when one trusted their emotions. They started jumping at shadows.

Rhinure got up and put one of Isar's blooms in her hair, throwing the rest of the crumpled flowers in the stream. She should get rid of the rest as well, but she could not resist saving one at least. A little something to remind her of the little Elfling.

_*~ Such sentimentality. I hope Cothion does not notice. ~*_

But Cothion, like most of the company seemed more interested in the food in front of him. He had been surprisingly subdued for most of the journey, causing Rhinure to wonder what was going through his head. It did not bode well for her, of that she was certain.

"Captain, make haste. We leave soon."

Agorion raised his head from his lunch and nodded, "As my Mistress commands."

  **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Maenon froze when Rhinure stiffened and scanned the trees again, not making event he slightest of sounds, blending into the tree tops completely. As expected, her eyes passed over him and she relaxed. Marginally, but still – some of the tension left her body.

 The Avari might be good, but Maenon had been doing this for a long time. It would take more a mere child to beat him at this game. This was his forest, his home turf and Maenon was not one to let any advantage slip by him. When Rhinure turned back to her elves, Maenon knew he was safe. They had not detected his presence and they would not, unless he wanted them too.

Maenon watched patiently as the Avari finished their food and prepared to leave. He watched with not inconsiderable amusement, when each Avari washed their horse, tack, gear and finally themselves very carefully – making sure that no dirt remained on them. They would make an impressive entry into the Palace – the stereotypical image of an elf, perfectly clean and groomed.

_*~ My apologies Prince. It seems as if your wife anticipated your plan. ~*_

Rhinure was no fool. She knew that the presence of soil would aid the Wood-elves in gathering where Tirnen was. She had heard it said that they could tell the area a single grain of dirt was from. It was probably an exaggeration, but Rhinure was not about to take any chances. She ordered everything, no matter how small, to be hosed down and washed thoroughly. Now, the only evidence would be that they stopped at this stream.

Rhinure finished her own cleaning and turned to Cothion. He nodded, everything was satisfactory. With that, the Avari moved out. They would be at the Palace by the end of tomorrow.

They did not see Maenon drop from the trees as they faded into the distance. 

It had been fortunate that the King had not trusted to Avari carelessness for the success of his plan. It was still possible that Faelon would find something useful but it was unlikely. However, Maenon's report would be enough to satisfy the King.

Maenon looked through the recently abandoned campsite.

_*~ Nothing. Very good. Thorough. ~*_

_*~ Wait … ~*_

Maenon crouched down at the edge of the stream and quickly speared a little flower floating in the water. As he twirled the stem in his hand a wide smirk played on his face.

_*~ Got you, little Princess. Got you. ~*_

  **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

After much good natured teasing to fill in the awkward pauses, Legolas and Galárin still tried to find a rhythm to their conversation. They had been friends for too long to fall back on simple pleasantries and inquiries about health, wealth and wisdom, but the familiarity that came from seeing it each other often was lacking. __

Even before the quest, much of Legolas' time was spent on patrols, reports and petitions. Any time left was given over to the myriad of needs of the Realm. There was not enough time for himself, let alone old friends. Especially friends who moved in completely different spheres than he. 

After doing his mandatory service in Mirkwood's forces and finding that he did not have the stomach or aptitude for such a job, Galárin had become a cook in the Palace. Legolas had been most scandalised when he had heard of his friend's decision but eventually, even he had to bow down and admit that Galárin wielding a spoon was a lot more effective than Galárin wielding a sword.

Besides, as Galárin pointed out, someone had to do the cooking – a most essential skill, even if the Prince disagreed. The day he had to go without his dinner he would learn to appreciate this fine art, Galárin had told him. Legolas would admit privately that in Galárin's hands, cooking did become an art. It was no wonder that he had become head chef despite his tender age of a two hundred and fifty-five.

However, even though Legolas was proud of his once best friend, it meant that he hardly saw him. Galárin's marriage to his assistant chef, Malyian had meant that he had even less time for his liege Lord. Both elves had understood it, and before the Quest it had not mattered too much. They spoke once in while, and there was a comfort that the other was there. For Legolas, especially that 'out of sight but not out of mind' feeling was enough.

And then came the War, and the realisation that time, even for an immortal, was precious. Not only did it give Legolas the opportunity to make some new, dear friends, but it left him with the determination to renew old friendships as well.

Which is why Legolas was sitting in Galárin's house, eating some wonderful, soft, crumbling, biscuit-like concoctions, feeling awfully awkward.

"So, my Lord – I mean Legolas," Galárin hastily amended when he saw Legolas frown. Friends for almost all his life, and that frown still made him jump. "What brings you to my humble home?" 

The words were jesting but Legolas chose to take them seriously and answered as such, "It has been too long since I spoke to you, my friend. I have missed you." Legolas leant forward; chin coming to rest on his hand.

"Have you, my friend? Then the feeling is mutual." Galárin smiled at the blond elf. "I have heard of your heroic deeds."

Legolas snorted, "I did what I had to – no more, no less."

"You always do what you must. That is what makes you heroic." Legolas opened his mouth, only to close it again. Galárin was being serious. "I am proud of you, my Prince."

Legolas could not help but blush at the compliment.

"I never thought I would live to see the day the great Prince blushed." Both Galárin and Malyian laughed even harder when Legolas' face became even more crimson.

  **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

" …. And then naturally, King Elesser got his fondest wish and married his Princess," Legolas finished his tale with a flourish.

Malyian sighed, "You make it sound like such a romantic tale."

"I suppose it was, thought at the time I was more concerned about keeping myself in one piece and getting home."

"Is it true that the dwarf saved your life?"

"Lord Gimli, who happens to be one of my dearest friends, did indeed save my life. But then I saved his, too, so I guess we are even."

"You always had the strangest choice in friends."

"Yes, that is what people tell me when I tell them of you. A Prince and a Cook – imagine the horror."

"Yes, imagine. An honest, hard-working elf who had never crossed anyone in his life, and a conniving, scheming, upstart Prince."

"I resent that. I am no upstart."

"But scheming and conniving?"

"Oh that I am – most definitely. Along with calculating, devious, manipulative, cunning and all other synonyms you can think of."

"Such immodesty, hir nín. How do you live with yourself?"                     My Lord. 

"Easily."

And that is how it went. Naturally, Galárin could not let Legolas' ego go un-punctured and neither could Legolas allow Galárin to get away with his rudeness. Neither elf realised how much their voices had risen until a cross Malyian asked them to keep it down.

"Do remember where you are. You will wake the baby."

"Baby?" Legolas asked in puzzlement.

"Yes, our daughter." Seeing Legolas' confusion Malyian added, "You did know that we had a child?"

Legolas was ashamed to admit that he did not. "How old is she?"

"She is almost four months old."

"Four months – that would mean you decided to have her …" Legolas trailed off as it hit him how out of touch he had been with Galárin. 

"We conceived her before you left for Imladris," Galárin finished a little sadly. This reminder on how distant Legolas had become was unwelcome. Galárin did not blame him, since he had been busy himself. A wife, and a new family demanded much of his attention. There just was not enough time for old relationships. Legolas was always busy and after a while, it just became too much of a bother to try to adjust to his schedule. 

"I do not know what to say." Legolas fell silent. Galárin had a child. How times had changed. 

"You could congratulate us," Malyian said gently. Time passed and things changed. These were the only constants in life. What use to cry over such inevitability?

"Yes, of course. I am very happy for both of you," Legolas said hurriedly, words almost coming automatically. "Can … can I see her?"

"Of course. I need to check up on her anyway. Wait here." Malyian went inside, leaving Legolas on the edge of his seat – literally.

"She is a baby, not a new toy, Legolas."

Legolas waved the comment aside. "I cannot believe you are a father."

"Neither can I sometimes. She is a miracle," Galárin replied fondly.

"Do you have any more surprises for me, or can I relax now?"

"Just wait there – I did have a new cake I wanted you to try." Galárin hurried into the kitchen as well, leaving Legolas alone.

Legolas leaned back on the couch. Cake and children. A good combination. 

Legolas looked up as he heard two sets of steps enter the room. Galárin carried the biggest cake he had ever seen and Malyian carried the tiniest bundle. As she placed the child in his arms, and Galárin cut him a piece, Legolas thought that it was the best combination ever.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

There is something about babies that makes even the most sensible person act like a fool. Legolas proved no exception to this rule as he made a complete fool of himself playing with the little elfling. Galárin and Malyian watched with fond bemusement as their Prince made bizarre noises and faces to make their child laugh. They had seen all of this before with countless other elves, but it still managed to surprise and entertain them. 

Malyian laughed when Legolas screwed up his face. "You should have children soon, hir nín, before you ruin your face irrevocably."

Legolas immediately froze. "Children? Me?"

"Why ever not? You obviously love them," Malyian faltered when she saw Legolas' face fall. "Do you not want children of your own?"

Legolas shook his head, not wanting to answer and at the same time, desperately wanting to scream 'yes'. The idea caught him unaware but he was surprised and not a little worried at how much it appealed to him. He wanted children to call his own, only his own. Perhaps that was normal enough for an elf in his position. But what shocked him was that he wanted Rhinure to have his children.

He could picture it with a frightening clarity – Rhinure heavy with his child, her slender body rounded with life. His child, a piece of him mixed permanently with her. A piece of him that he would have to probably leave behind.

That thought shook him out of his dreams and back to unforgiving reality. He could not have children now because he did not think Rhinure would agree to it. If it really came down to it, he would not ask her. When he could not even talk to her about what he felt, how could he ask her to carry his child – no matter how much he wanted her to. 

She would be beautiful in pregnancy, Legolas was sure of it. She would have to open up to him in order to support their child. Their fëa would intertwine and mingle as their bodies did, breathing new life into this world. Just the thought of it made Legolas tremble with excitement. 

They could share so much if they decided to give birth – nothing would be hidden from the other. Not even the Sea Longing. Legolas frowned as he thought about his conversation with Thranduil. If Rhinure did not sail and they had a child, would he take it with him? Would he deprive his flesh and blood of his or her's mother?

He could not – but neither could he leave his child behind as he sailed to the West. His heart would never allow it. To rob an elfling of his father was almost as bad to rip him from his mother. Either way he would be hurt. 

The heartbreaking fact was that there was no place for a child in Legolas' life at the moment. His marriage was hardly perfect, barely bordering on happy, and even if it was, Legolas' own situation would not allow him to take on such sought after responsibility.

"My Lord?" Galárin asked worriedly when Legolas did not answer his wife's question.

"I am sorry. I just drifted off," Legolas smiled. "But in answer to your question, Malyian, I do not think this is the right time for me to have children."

"Why ever not?" Malyian asked, shrugging off Galárin's attempts to shush her.

"My wife and I … we do not want them." Legolas prayed that Malyian would believe that not-so-little lie.

She did not. "Have you discussed it with your wife? I am sure she will be able to convince you in time to take such a step."

Legolas smiled and Malyian was surprised to see the bitterness lurking in it. "My wife and I are not given to much discussion. I do not think we will contemplate such a step for a long time." Legolas paused and then added, almost involuntarily, "If ever."

"Oh, Legolas." Malyian crouched in front of him, putting a sympathetic hand on his knee.

"Princess Rhinure and I share a most uncommon relationship. Let me just say that it is not ideal and leave it at that."

"It will change with time. You just have to believe so."

"Perhaps that it the problem – knowing what I know about us, my belief in it falters very often."

Malyian and Galárin shared a meaningful look. They were unsure how to help their friend, who was obviously upset. Since they had so few marital problems of their own, they were not the best councillors in such a situation. 

It was thankful that they were spared any further comment by a knock on their door.

Malyian rose, "I will see who that is."

"My Lord."

Legolas looked up to find a herald from the Palace standing before him. "Yes?"

"The King asks that you return. A messenger has arrived."

Legolas rose, "As my King commands. Do you know who the messenger was from?"

"I believe he is from the Princess."

Legolas stepped forward, but prevented himself from grabbing the herald. "The Princess has sent news?"

The herald too an unconscious step backwards, surprised by the intensity in his Prince's question. "I cannot say for certain, my Lord. The King did not tell me. He only asked me to summon you."

Legolas nodded and dismissed the elf. He turned to his friends and apologised for cutting the visit short. They replied that they understood and that he should go.

Legolas almost ran home.

Malyian watched him and turned to her husband, "His wife and he might not have that uncommon a relationship after all."

"I think not. At the very least, Legolas has that husbandly impatience under his belt."

"He reminded me of you when we were first married."

"_Meleth nín,_ I was never as extreme as Legolas was just now."

"Yes, I recall. The Princess is very lucky," Malyian winked at her husband and closed the door.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas was surprised to find his father missing from his library, for it seemed that Thranduil was perpetually working, always bent over his desk and hidden behind a tall stack of papers. He did not seem to do much else.

*~ Now where can he be? The day I need to find him badly is the day he decides to break from his routine. He is probably doing this on purpose. ~*

Legolas scanned the library as well, but with no luck. Thranduil had disappeared. And after summoning his son.

"Do you seek your father, my Lord?" said Arandur, entering the room to find a lost looking and not so serene Prince.

"Do you know where he is, Captain?"

"I do. If you would follow me. He is waiting for you in his chambers. When you did not show, he sent me to fetch you."

"I had thought he would be in his study."

"This late?"

"It had never stopped him before."

"In that you are correct. You can take your father to task for misleading you, if you wish."

Legolas glanced at the Captain quickly, uncertain whether Arandur was genuinely offering advice or teasing him. It was unfortunate that the Avari's face was blank. "I think I will let it pass, Captain. Please lead on."

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

The fire roared though the heat was not needed. The light cheerfully illuminated the rooms, though he did not need it to see. A glass of mulled wine was clutched in his hand, though he drank it not.

Thranduil gazed into the fire, a piece of parchment on the desk in front of him. So, Rhinure was on her way back. She would be here by the next day, probably by the morning if his scouts were correct. She had slowed down her pace, obviously giving him time to prepare for her arrival.

Her arrival also meant that Maenon would be returning as well. Thranduil was confident that he would have the information with him. Maenon had never failed him yet and he was not about to now. By the end of tomorrow, if not sooner, he would know where his daughter had retreated to. He would know where Tirnen was, and knowing that he would eventually find out what the Avari hid from him. If Rhinure thought that Thranduil would not gather as much, or that he would let her get away with it, then she was a fool.

But she was no fool. 

When Thranduil had chosen her for his son, he had been struck by her intelligence and how similar she was to Legolas in that respect. There was a shrewdness mixed with a surprising naiveté that had immediately reminded him of Legolas. For people in their positions, who had obviously seen so much, there was an innocence about them that attracted Thranduil. It had taken him a while to label it, but he believed it was a deep and abiding faith – faith in their respective people, faith in themselves, faith that doing the "right" thing was all that mattered. 

It was that combination that had made Thranduil believe himself – believe that she could make his son happy, that together they could make something special out of their relationship. Thranduil would have insisted on the marriage as a means for the alliance anyway, but it gave his heart comfort that he was choosing well for his son.

As he rotated the stem of the glass in his hands, he wondered whether to tell Legolas about Maenon. Herenion had been adamant that lying to his son would only aggravate the problem. It was just that Thranduil did not see it as lying per se, he was protecting his son. Giving him the chance to make this marriage work. Giving Rhinure the chance to confide in her husband without being forced in it. One could call it a matter of faith as well. Faith that these two, even his daughter, despite seeming evidence to the contrary, wanted to make this marriage work. Eventually, given time and a little help, they would find their own way. That was all that Thranduil was doing – giving them a little help.

Yes, if he kept telling himself that he could probably ignore the risk he took. If Rhinure did not tell Legolas herself, if he found out about Thranduil's directives from someone else, if he found out from Thranduil himself – so many 'ifs' and all led to disaster. Legolas would not be happy about this.

Thranduil smiled wryly – such understatement. 

This was one of those times that Thranduil hoped Legolas would act more like his mother and not like his more volatile sire.

Thranduil raised his head when he heard his son enter. Legolas was excited, happy almost. It was not hard to tell, the younger elf was smiling and there was a bounce in his step that had been missing for a while. 

"You seem happy, ion nín." Thranduil invited Legolas to sit next to him, and poured him a glass of wine. 

"I suppose I am, Ada." Legolas sat down and waited patiently for about two minutes before asking, "Did she send a letter?"

Thranduil shook his head, heart wrenching as Legolas lost some of his sparkle.

"But she is coming?"

"She will be here tomorrow."

Legolas leaned back, unable to keep the silly grin off his face. After such a long time – almost a month – Rhinure was coming home. He knew rationally that his problems still existed and that having her back would not solve everything but he could not help but be excited. Her leaving had created this pressure that had just exploded. Legolas was thankful that it had exploded as happiness, and not something more painful.

Thranduil watched his son and he knew that he could not tell his son about the spied he had watching Rhinure. He just could not. Let him have this joy, this anticipation. There would be time enough for affairs of the Realm. Let his son take precedence to the Prince for once.

There would be time to deal with the crueller truths of this marriage.

There would be time – let Legolas have this moment.

Thranduil smiled at his son and refilled his glass. 

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Another chapter done – phew.

I have decided that I am going to break this story into two. This part is coming to an end very soon and I will start a sequel for it. If only because the size of the whole thing is becoming too big. 


	54. Reunion

**Chapter 54 - Reunion**

There were no words in any language to describe Rhinure's condition as she approached the Palace. Who could find words for a situation where the throat dried up and words refused to form? For a situation where the heart beat so madly in the chest that it hurt? Where fingers clutched themselves so tightly that nails broke the skin?

Truly, Rhinure thought, there could be no words to describe what she felt. But she was afraid that Cothion could come up with a few, choice suggestions. Suggestions she probably would not appreciate.

Cothion's eyes narrowed as he considered Rhinure. Even from the distance, he could smell her fear. Since leaving the stream, he had been observing his Sacrifice very closely. To say that he did not like what he saw would have been an understatement.

Rhinure was afraid to be returning to her husband, and that fear was making her behave in a manner not befitting her station. She was distracted and almost short to the rest of the company. In all the long years that Cothion had known her, he had only seen such a shameful display on two occasions. One had been when her parents, Barion and Sarniel, had died, and the other when she had become Sacrifice. 

Barion's death and Sarniel's consequent fading and eventual death from grief had been traumatic on the young elleth. Though she had never seemed particularly close to either of her parents, Cothion did not know if she even considered them family, but Blood they had been, so he understood why such a loss would have shaken her. If he had been brutally honest with himself, he knew that put in her situation he would have acted no different. Perhaps it was this understanding or an ingrained lesson that made him and the other Avari turn aside their faces, giving her the privacy she needed.

Her emotional collapse after becoming Sacrifice was less excusable, but once again Cothion had managed. It would not have done for the Heir to believe that his Mistress was not competent. Besides, he saw it as a purging of Rhinure's old life – an emptying of emotions so that she could do what was necessary for her people. 

For a while, he thought she had succeeded. The dignity and impassiveness with which she had handled Morion's death had been exemplary. If Cothion had not known Rhinure for her entire life, he would not have been able to tell that she had been grieving. He had never been as proud of her as he was then. Yes, there were signs that she was in pain, but she had never let her people see them. She had been strong for them, a pillar around which they could build their lives.

And now this Eldar Prince threatened that pillar. Looking at Rhinure, feeling her agitation deep in his bones, Cothion was aware of how dangerous this situation was for the Avari. If the Prince could affect her like this after only a few short months of marriage, what would he do after a prolonged exposure? 

Cothion would have to watch Mistress Rhinure carefully when they reached the Palace. He needed to gauge whether she would be strong enough to do what was necessary, and clear-headed enough to define necessity in the Avari fashion. 

Though Cothion would not admit it, even to himself, he feared what would happen if Rhinure was not firm enough. What would the Avari do then? Could they afford to lose another Sacrifice so soon? Especially one so intertwined with the Clan as Rhinure was?

Cothion hoped he would never have to answer that question.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

As Legolas donned the formal robes he would wear to greet his Princess, he noticed with some surprise that his hands were steady as they slipped the tiny buttons in place. It was a matter of pride that he was able to maintain such a tight control over himself. True his wife was coming home, but she had not been away that long. Besides, there was no need to make a fool of himself in front of her.

If there was one thing Legolas was sure of, it was that Rhinure would not behave with anything but the most chilling decorum. She would never let any of her feelings slip through in public. That is, if she felt anything at all in the first place.

Legolas frowned, he was being unfair; Rhinure probably did feel something. It was just that he was unsure whether what she felt was positive or not. Did she feel anything that came close to the almost giddy delight he was feeling at the moment? Was she looking forward to seeing him as much as he was looking forward to seeing her? Probably not.

After all, there was no reason to. She was leaving her home and her people to come back to a person, who even though he was her husband, she hardly knew. Any joy she felt had to be mitigated with some sorrow. Sorrow that she would never share with him.

And if she would not share, then Legolas would not force her to. 

As Legolas walked out of his chambers to join his father, his stride was measured and his face calm. 

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Thranduil glanced at his son as Legolas came to stand beside him at the top of the Palace steps. From their position they could see right down to the courtyard, over the heads of the waiting elves, right to the very gates. When the Avari Company returned they would clearly be able to see the King and Prince, waiting to greet them.

And what a sight it would be.

Both wore their official robes, the silver thread catching in the early morning light. The King's robes were a deeper shade of green, and his head covered with a coronet of leaves, in contrast to the silver circlet that graced the Prince's head. Carriages erect, they looked over their people, two tall, golden elves standing tall, with pride written in every line of their person. The Silvan elves who saw them, loved them with a satisfaction that came with knowing that they were their Royal family.

"Are you ready to greet your wife?"

"Of course, my Lord," Legolas answered smoothly.

At the formal address, Thranduil glanced at his son from the corner of his eye. So his son would be playing the Prince today and not the husband. Perhaps that was best since the Princess' return would also bring home the Avari Sacrifice. Still, Thranduil could not help but miss the enthusiasm Legolas had displayed last night. 

Last night, he had been worried about letting the Prince take precedence over his son. Today, it seemed as if Legolas had made that decision for himself. Rhinure would be greeted by her Lord as befitted her status as Royal Princess and leader of her people.

When Thranduil turned back to address his people, he made sure that none of his disappointment showed on his face.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

As the Palace gates appeared over the horizon, Rhinure took a deep breath and smoothed her skirts, though they did not need it. 

Making sure that the rest of her Company were presentable, she rode towards the Palace.

*~ And Legolas. ~*

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Hearing the excited murmurs and sporadic cheers from the crowd, Legolas gathered that the Avari Company was in sight. He craned his neck ever so slightly, hoping to catch sight of her – them – sooner. 

Thranduil watched his people and his son and found that there was still much to rejoice in today.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

As soon as the party rode in the elves waiting on the side started cheering. The Princess might be strange, but she was wife to their Prince. These dark elves might not be what they expected, but they were there to help them. With an acceptance that took great courage, the Wood-elves hailed Rhinure's return.

She was not what they had hoped for, but she was theirs.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

As Rhinure entered the Palace gates, she was taken aback at the cheers that followed her. It was so different from her reception at Tirnen, that for a moment she did not know what to do. The volume of noise, the exuberant cries all made her feel uncomfortable, as if she were the centre of a maelstrom. 

From the stiffness in the rest of the Avari, Rhinure knew that they, too, were unsure how to act. Even they did not comprehend the reason for such a display on the Wood-elves' part. They had been expecting some sort of delegation to be waiting for them, but never this.

In their confusion, the Avari did what they had been trained to do in such uncertain situations – they ignored what they could and proceeded as normal. Which meant that they made it with some measure of decorum and did not actively retreat.

At least, Rhinure thought, with a not inconsiderable measure of hidden amusement, Cothion seemed completely staggered. This was the first time he had been exposed to the force that was the Wood-elves, and he had not come out of it unscathed. It was easy for the Council to condemn her behaviour while they sat in Tirnen, surrounded by familiar people and buffeted by clear codes of behaviour. It was not so simple when they were put in the middle of a strange environment.

No matter what opinion Cothion formed by the time he left, one thing was certain. He would have a better understanding of the difficult situation Rhinure was in. 

She was just not sure if that was a good thing or not.

Rhinure looked at Cothion, wondering what was going on in that scheming mind of his. It was difficult enough to gauge what he was thinking at the best of times. When he had his Avari mask held firmly in place, it became almost impossible. Rhinure was adept at seeing the hidden but Cothion was just as skilled at hiding.

Rhinure was distracted from her own musings when she saw Legolas. All thoughts of Cothion were pushed aside. There was no space for them in her head at that moment, for she was too busy cataloguing the way Legolas was dressed, the way he held himself, the way he walked towards her.

Involuntarily, her breath caught as Legolas stepped out of the shadow of the Palace into the sun. She had been right when she had said that he shone. With Anor behind him, he literally glowed, so much so that Rhinure was slightly afraid. He was beautiful.

Or perhaps, she was more afraid of the smile on his face, the charm that he exuded. On the one hand, she was afraid that somehow she would manage to leech even that slight pleasure from him. And on the other, she could not help but feel slightly bothered that he did not seem happier to see her. In the little time she knew him, she had seen variants of this expression many times – when he spoke to courtiers, when he spoke to his patrol, even when he spoke to random ellyth about the grounds. She was his wife, after all. Did she not deserve better? Could she handle something better?

In the end, Rhinure settled for impassiveness, something she was comfortable and familiar with. She did not want to misconstrue what little Legolas was giving her or read too much into it. And neither did she want to seem too eager or slighted. The best solution was to remain calm.

Nevertheless, when Legolas stepped up to where she sat astride her horse, and she looked down into his eyes and saw the desire in them, she could not help but tremble slightly. 

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas' attention sharpened when he heard the hoof-beats of the Avari horses. He had been waiting for this moment, but now that it was here he found that he was not prepared. He wished he had more time to adjust to this.

What 'this' was, exactly, he was uncertain. Was it Rhinure's arrival? Was it the knowledge that the reunion would not be all that he hoped for? Was it the hurt that he knew she would cause him, and he, her? Or was it the marriage itself?

It could not be the marriage, Legolas finally decided, as the horses came into view. Rhinure was not a unpleasant person or particularly unattractive. And she was in the same position as he was. She was a ruler, people depended on her and her choices decided the lives of many. It was a lonely position to be in – and one best understood by those in similar predicaments themselves. Rhinure could give him that understanding, perhaps better than he had originally thought.

But would she do that for him?

Would he ask her to?

Legolas tensed as his eyes found Rhinure. Finally, there she was, dressed in her customary black with her hair tied back severely and her face forced into her calm, Sacrifice mould. 

Legolas had forgotten how still that mould was – how unsettling. In his desire to have Rhinure back by his side, he had pushed aside the image of her surrounded by her Avari, silently telling him that he would never fit in with her people, with her – with her life.

Still, there she was. Legolas could not remember when he had started walking but he found himself coming closer to her. 

As he advanced to her, his body tensed unknowingly. This close, he could see the sheen of her skin, which looked so soft. He could see the way small strands still managed to escape the chignon and caress her face. He could see the way her fingers clutched her horse's mane so tightly that they turned white. But most of all, he could see the emotions that churned in her eyes, emotions that she could not suppress.

As he stepped up to her, he could feel her tremble and realised that it was a perfect counterpoint to the tightness in his body.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Thranduil watched his children with considerable amusement, musing that while they gave him many problems, they also entertained him like nothing else could. He wondered if they realised how much sexual tension surrounded them – probably not. It had been many centuries since Thranduil had felt such a sharp craving for his wife. He had always managed to suppress it, but now, watching his son look at his wife, he could not help remembering.

Legolas had not even noted that he had started off for his wife without asking for the King's permission or waiting to follow the King. Though it was in direct contravention of protocol, Thranduil was certain that Legolas did not even realise what he had done. He had seen his wife and had not been able to wait. It was as if his feet had moved without his consent.

Looking at the two of them, Thranduil had a suspicion that neither of them knew the extent of their own feelings, let alone what the other might be feeling. It would have been surprising in two such intelligent people, if Thranduil did not know that intelligence could be used to blind truths as often as it could expose them.

He saw Legolas offer to lift Rhinure down from her horse, even though she did not need it. Thranduil knew that urge to touch, that want for contact no matter how fleeting. It had been much the same for him and Eruante when they had been newly-weds. 

He saw Rhinure hesitate but eventually acquiesce to Legolas' request. Legolas lifted her from her horse as if she weighed nothing, putting her down ever so gently. They might not have noticed it, but Legolas' hands lingered a little longer than were necessary around Rhinure's waist, holding her a little closer than was polite. Her palms rested on Legolas' forearms, fingers splayed, moving downwards very slowly – almost in a caress.

They were careful enough to step away from each other, not staying entwined as might be expected from a newly married couple, but they did not fool many. It was a gesture a little too late. The manner in which Legolas offered his arm and Rhinure took it was enough evidence for Thranduil, that the indifference was affected. Legolas' free hand came up to enclose the hand that rested on his arm, swallowing it almost possessively. The fact that Rhinure did not object to Legolas' familiarity spoke of an obliviousness to the intimacy of the gesture. She seemed to be concentrating on something else entirely, but then, so did his son.

Thranduil looked at the Avari escort behind Rhinure and immediately his eyes narrowed. It seemed as if at least one Avari had noted the lingering touches the Prince and Princess made almost unconsciously towards the other, and was not pleased. He watched the couple as carefully as Thranduil did, but there was no approval in his gaze. Just a speculation that made Thranduil's hair stand on end.

He beckoned Arandur forward. "Who is that elf?" he asked quietly.

Arandur glanced in the direction Thranduil had pointed and felt as if the ground had been removed from his feet. "Cothion." His answer was a strangled whisper.

Thranduil glanced sharply at his Captain, only to find a face which had lost all colour. Arandur looked like he was about to be ill, which worried the King. He had never seen Arandur so unnerved. "And this Cothion would be?"

"He is the Heir."

*~ And my brother.~*

"And should I be worried about him?" 

"As much as you would be of any other Avari, my Lord."

*~ You should throw him out of the Realm. I do not want to see him. ~*

"That is not answer, Captain. Should I be worried about him, in comparison to Princess Rhinure?"

"Yes. He is much more dangerous than Mistress. Mistress cares – he does not." Shock made Arandur completely honest. He was too vulnerable at this moment to come up with a more circumspect answer. Seeing Cothion again felt like being run through by a particularly rusty blade. He had managed to avoid the older elf when he had escorted Rhinure earlier. The secrecy surrounding his presence had convinced Arandur that Cothion had not planned to stay for long. But now, riding openly, hood down, eyes flashing, Cothion was probably planning to stay for a while. The very thought of that made his blood run cold. He could not do this.

Thranduil pursued his lips at his Captain's answer. Any elf who could shake Arandur so badly was dangerous. And no elf, let alone one such as this Cothion, could be allowed to look at his son in such an alarming way.

This one would have to be watched even more closely than the Avari were at the moment.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

If Cothion had disapproved of Rhinure's behaviour before, it was fast approaching censure now. As soon as this Prince had come into sight, his Mistress had been displaced by this strange, soft elleth. The bond between husband and wife was private, intensely so. It was not something to be underestimated and neither was it to be so openly displayed. It was something that every Avari hid from view with a ferocity that was surprising until one had seen the pain that fear of loss brought with it. It was easier to keep the joy such a bond brought hidden because no one would understand the pain it brought with it as well.

For Rhinure to be so obvious in her affection bordered on the scandalous. Cothion felt almost embarrassed for her, the Prince must have seen attempts for what they were – failures. Rhinure was excited because she was near him, even Cothion who tried his hardest to avoid looking at her, could see it. 

If her could make her so out-of-control after a few months of marriage what would he do after long exposure? Perhaps, this was first flush, a fever that would burn itself out. For fever it was.

Cothion watched as the Prince led Mistress Rhinure to where the King waited. He saw her move ever so slightly, so that she was closer to him, brushing his arm with hers now and again. He saw the Eldar bend over her head, to catch words she did not speak, inhaling her scent, agitating her. 

Why did she not step back and end this charade? Why did she let him mock her like this?

Did she not notice? Did she not care?

He could only hope that once this initial meeting was over, Mistress would revert to the elleth he was at ease dealing with.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

By the time Rhinure reached where King Thranduil was standing, she felt slightly dazed, as one feels when one has been out in the sun for too long, or when someone has been hit by a particularly heavy object. 

She was acutely aware of the warmth of the hand holding hers, the heat of the person beside her. By the time she reached the King, she felt more disturbed than she had ever felt – except for that one occasion. And unlike before, this was a pleasant disturbance. Why it should be so, she did not know. Nevertheless, it did not change the thrill that shot through her every time she brushed against him.

 She dipped her head in acknowledgment to King Thranduil's greeting, though she could not be sure what he said. It was something on the lines on how the Realm rejoiced that their Princess had retuned. Rhinure was more concerned with the way Legolas' fingers tightened over hers, as if in anger at her long absence.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Thranduil smiled kindly at the couple, deciding not to drag out the greetings for too long. It was obvious – painfully so, that the two needed some time alone. However, he had to add, "We had planned a grand celebration to mark the end of the War and the beginning of this time of peace. Your timely return gives us all the more reason to celebrate."

Rhinure nodded automatically, though Thranduil was certain that she was not truly listening.

"We would be pleased if you would grace us with your company this evening," Thranduil finished.

Legolas frowned at the idea of sharing his wife with others so soon. He had known that Thranduil was planning a celebration to dovetail with her return, to have the entire Royal family present for when they celebrated the Wood-elves' victory, but he had not expected it to be so soon. He had expected at least one day with her before they were thrust back into court life.

After all, she had just come back. He had waited patiently for her to complete her duty, now it was his turn. Besides, he had seen this look in her eyes – a breathtakingly soft, vulnerable look, one that he wanted to explore, understand. He knew that she was as disoriented as he was to be together again, but he had to know whether that look was caused by anything else – anything more.

He was not willing to let this opportunity slip though his fingers again. For if there was one thing he knew about his wife, it was that given time Rhinure would be able to rebuild whatever wall she had in order to keep him out.  

His fingers unconsciously clenched around hers, as if afraid that she would move away from him. He should have been surprised when she moved closer in response, silently giving into his demand – a demand he had not been aware of making. 

With that consent, he turned to his father. "We would be pleased to join you tonight. But, till then, we would appreciate the chance to take some respite."

Thranduil raised his eyebrows at Legolas' impertinent tone but decided to heed the warning behind the words. It showed an eagerness that Legolas had managed to disguise quite successfully till now. He would not be pleased to delay his reunion any further – some things could not be said or done in front of an audience.

"Shall I presume that you will still be in need of rest?"

'You may. In fact, we may be fatigued enough to retire early."

"As you see fit."

"Till the evening."

"Till the evening then, ion nín."

Legolas bowed and steered a silent Rhinure towards their chambers.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Legolas looked at the silent elleth walking next to him and wondered why she did not speak to him. Had he displeased her in some manner? Had he not done something that made her behave as if it was a matter of great indifference that she had returned? 

As he turned back and resolutely looked ahead, he despaired of ever understanding his wife. 

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Rhinure peered at Legolas from under her lashes, being careful that he did not catch her. He had been so silent since he had seen her that she did not know how to behave around him. Legolas had always been so cheerful, even forcibly so on occasion. How else to explain his determined chatter when showing her around innumerable and inconceivably dull gardens? 

And now, with her, he was silent? Not even a greeting. 

Perhaps Rhinure had underestimated his eagerness to see her again. The letter he had sent must have been a courtier's words, charming but ultimately meaningless. Is that not what these elves did? Bandy pretty words to pass eternal time? It was just unfortunate that Rhinure took them seriously.

Rhinure looked down at her hand, which still rested on his arm and wondered. Would he drop even that when they arrived at their bedchambers?

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

By the time the Prince and the Princess reached their chambers, the corridors were deserted – elves having some natural instinct to recognise the need others had for privacy. Neither commented on the fact that everyone seemed to disappear when they saw the Royal couple approaching. Perhaps Rhinure and Legolas did not notice.

Legolas opened the door, holding it open, allowing Rhinure to step in ahead of him. As she passed him, he caught a hint of her scent. He gripped the door a little tighter for he did not want to appear hysterical by seizing her. 

She looked around the room, a little intrigued that Legolas brought her to his and not the Princess' chambers. She wondered if it was a foresight on his part or deliberate intent. 

The room was unchanged, as she had expected. However, Rhinure has to acknowledge to herself that she was not paying much attention to the contents of the room. Her eyes kept straying back to the bed in the middle of the room. She had long wondered what Legolas' sheets would feel like under her skin, whether they would be as soft as she imagined on many a lonely night in Tirnen. She hoped she would have the opportunity to find out – soon.

As Rhinure surveyed his room, Legolas watched her, relearning the shape of her body, lingering over the sharp lines of her face. As his eyes trailed down, he was pleased to see his karha on her hand. The sight of those four rings completely drained the tension from his body.

Rhinure felt, more than heard Legolas move behind her. As she turned around she was surprised to find him standing so close. She could feel heat rising from him and wondered why she had not felt it sooner.

Legolas moved to enfold Rhinure in his arms when she turned. He pulled her towards him so that he could look at her properly. It seemed as if his action was unexpected for she placed a palm on his chest to steady herself. But once there, her palm seemed content to remain.

Rhinure traced the planes of Legolas' chest through the material of his robes as she had stroked his sheets. She was so involved in her progress that it was only when Legolas placed a gently restraining hand on hers that she realised that he was holding his breath.

She looked up questioningly, but the words died on her lips when she saw the look he was giving her. He slowly lifted the palm from his chest to his mouth. Starting from the centre he moved to each slender finger, lavishing the same deadly, soft kisses on each. Rhinure knew now why he had stopped breathing, for she, too, had difficulty filling her lungs.

When he was finished with her hand - after too short a time Rhinure thought – he picked up the other so that both were clasped firmly in his and pulled her closer until their faces were almost touching. "Mae govannen, hervess nin."             (Well met, my wife)

They were the first words he had spoken to her.

Legolas now waited for Rhinure's response, heart pounding. Would she return his welcome? 

When Rhinure moved to free her hands, Legolas' heart twisted painfully. It seemed as it her return was not welcomed after all.

Rhinure saw the pain flash across his face and for once interpreted it correctly. Before he could move away from her, she quickly cradled his face in her palm, caressing his jaw with her thumbs. He stilled immediately and this time, the question was in his eyes.

In answer, Rhinure brought his mouth down on hers, putting everything that she felt but could not articulate into that one kiss. 

When his arms came to rest around her waist, she knew that he understood. She intertwined her arms behind his neck, letting the weeks of longing have their course. Right now her feelings would not be denied.

There would be time enough for that later.

As Legolas moved her backwards, slowly but surely towards the bed, she knew that it would be much later.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

Thranduil looked up when he heard someone enter.

"We have them, hir nín."            (My Lord)

Thranduil smiled and waved to Maenon to take a seat.

 **x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x**

**End of the First Cycle**

****

So 209,000 words later the first cycle is over. I don't even want to think about the second.

But I would like this opportunity to thank my beta-reader Nilmandra who has been most patient with me and been more of a help and inspiration than she realises. 

Also, a warm thank you to all the people who have been reading this and took the time out to review. I know I have said this before but you all make writing worthwhile. Hope that all of you will read the sequel.

Love you all.

Fan81981


End file.
